Back in our World
by Alimackatjac
Summary: With Haruhi gone and heartbroken the two fully grown adult Hitachiin twins find themselves back where they started, closed off and locked behind their protective gate. Can that certain someone come back and break open the gates or is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin forever lost in their world? Warning this will be dark and it's rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 Begining

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club

 **Back in our world**

We stay behind the gates not bothering to look outside.

We only look to each other, that's all we ever need. Everyone outside the gates are idiots, so why would we bother?

That's until a blond fool tried to pull us from our world. Our mistake...

 _We let him…._

Looking back now I couldn't tell you the reason why.

Hell, maybe we were just bored and wanted more time to screw with the blond King. Who knows the reason why,

but we slowly opened the gates and stepped through

to visit the outside world.

We joined _that club_ to entertain hormonally driven princesses by entertaining ourselves

with our own heated touches and soft caresses,

but the outside world was the same as before….

They could careless which was which only that we came in a pair.

 _That is until we met her…._

With one swift action she shattered the golden lock

that we kept around the gate and unknowingly

Our hearts…

 _Just by knowing which is which…_

We both wanted to pull her in ….but later I gave up, which I now regret …..To give him a shot.

But in the end she picked neither and for the time we were content with the two that pulled us out….

So you might ask …what happened?

What caused us to run back to our world and slam the gates behind us?

Attaching the golden lock back on the gate

and our hearts…

… _to lock everyone out._

Well, its simple the two that pulled us from our world

 _Left..._

 _He left her ….heartbroken, she left all of us to melt back into the commons._

Now, it's like we never left.

We stay behind the gates not bothering to look outside,

we only look to each other, that's all we ever need.

Everyone outside the gates are idiots so why would we bother….

So here we are…..

 _ **Back in our world.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Guilty little pleasure

*Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club

 **Back In Our World**

Chapter 2. Guilty little pleasure.

* * *

 **Countless flashes of light …. Hands reaching ... People screaming …Beautiful women all around ... Questions coming at you ….**

 **Not your everyday experience, well unless** _ **you're me…or my brother.**_

In the dark of night, my favorite pair of sunglasses reflect the endless bursts of blinding flashes all around me. While two rather intimidating muscular men in hideous dark suits kindly, but firmly block approaching fans. Behind the glasses, I conceal an alcohol-induced haze, but force a wide toothy grin to be plastered on my face, like some damn trained face of a huge cooperation .Oh, wait that would be me …well one of them anyway.

.

With blurred eyes, I glance to my side to see the latest pretty face delicately laced around my arm .With a free hand she smooths over the material of her dress. The silky fabric tightly cocoons her every curve to _almost_ cover what needed to be covered. Sliding her devilish tongue over her red pouty lips, before flashing a radiant smile to the cameras .She knows how to play the game and the next few minutes could launch her career into the stratosphere.

.

All she needed was one eye-catching picture next to myself to set the media ablaze with rumors. She flirts with ruthless photographers vying for the best positions to flash a few dozen pictures of my flavor of the month. I have to admit, she handles her duties like a pro as my somewhat intoxicated body leans on the woman wearing the spiked four-inch heels. She gracefully works the carpet, never missing a step as we weaves through the path that my two bodyguards forged through the crowd. We stop for photographers and the occasional group selfie, before I give them a small wave as we enter the car. Once the burly bodyguard closes the door behind us all of my tired muscles sink into the seat like my body is being physically pulled into every crevice of the dark leather.

.

This week had been a particularly hard week as I only have a few more days of preparation before flying off to New York's fashion week. My tired somewhat fogged head falls backwards against the leather seat. My hazed eyes stare up at the car's ceiling as a puff of air passes across my lips with a heavy sigh. A small part of me forgives my mother for all those motherless years growing up. I always knew my mother traveled quite a bit but I really had no idea, until I experienced her true schedule. The big four's biannual fashion events alone would keep me in the air for 6 months out of the year. Add Japan's and China's fashion weeks and I basically lived out of a suitcase, leaving my other half watching over the company's best interests from a single seat in Japan.

.

Chunks of ice clink against a glass just before the ebony haired beauty scooted over, straddling my lap with her long statuesque legs. Her glossy red lips tuned up in a wicked smile as she offers me my brother's preferred drink. She's done at least some of her homework ….to play the game.

With my golden eyes fixated on her, I bring the drink to my mouth. Allowing the brown liquid to only touch my lips for a moment, before raising an expectant eyebrow, handing the drink back to her. Watching with heated eyes as her slick painted lips barely glide across the clear glass. Her delicious pouty lips glisten as the liquid flows pass them. With a mischievous smile my long fingers tilt the bottom of the filled glass, forcing the contents to rush down her throat. My golden eyes dance across the stream of chilled liquid splashing against the tops of her ample mounded flesh. Raveling my fingers around her lustrous ebony hair, before I firmly jerk her head back, exposing her entire neck. Allowing my soft lips to travel down her long graceful neck to leisurely take in the spilled liquid. My lips linger in several sensitive spots as I lightly pull at her porcelain skin. Her clumsy hands slowly slide over my chest to tug at my delicate buttons .Not bothering to pull my lips from her doused skin to roughly brush her hands away from my button down.

.

Teasingly pressing heated kisses along her chest as one of my fingers wraps itself around her dress strap, slowly slipping it down pass her shoulder. My heated fingers gradually do the same to her other strap until the top of her dress is around her waist, allowing her aroused perky breasts to jiggle loose. The runway model plays her part well as she exaggerates her reactions that my large roving hands cause. She urges me forward with little pleasured whimpers and seductive teases coming from her glossy parted lips.

.

My hands gradually shadow along her cocooned curves, slipping a hand under her dress. Lacing my fingers around the tiny bit of silky fabric that lies just beneath her dress. With one good yank the material rips free from her body causing the model to fake a seductive surprised scream. Ignoring her theatrics as my hand comes up and roughly palms her breast, my thumb rolls over her harden nipple .She throws her head back in pleasure with the feeling of my fingers toying with her aroused nipple. Reaching over with my other hand I flip open a leather covered lid to the arm of my chair, pulling a foiled square out before closing the compartment door.

.

Lifting my head, holding the foiled square up with two crossed fingers and a raised expectant eyebrow. The ebony haired beauty tries to act coy, but gives herself away as her searing eyes stare into mine. She glides her tongue over her wicked lips before swiftly snatching the square from my fingertips .With the arousing sight of her big brown eyes my pants begin to tighten uncomfortably, but I soon find relief as the ebony haired model carries out her accepted duties, releasing me from my restrictive binding.

.

My eyes roll back in my head as I flop back into my seat feeling her polished red nails wrap around my member. Starting at the base she begins to slide her magical fingers over the delicate skin. Arriving at my insanely sensitive head, dropping back down and repeating the pumping action swiftly. My hand quickly makes its way to her chin to gently tilt her head up to gaze into her eyes. Dropping my hand as her sexually driven actions cause me to roughly grab hold of my seat. Her hand leaves my throbbing member causing me to jerk my head back with the absence of her touch. She pulls the thin tight piece of protection over my twitching engorged member.

.

An irritated feeling grows over me as she turns her head, hiding her eyes. Reaching out with two hands ,passionately trapping her head between my fingers, staring deep into my heated golden eyes .Once I know she understands my preference I blur out everything, but her large coffee colored eyes .My twisted mind begins to execute what I crave …..What I need …to breathe as another pair of eyes ….another girl begins to emerge from my distant past that I foolishly chose to let go.

.

With a powerful urge spiking throughout my trembling needful body. I eagerly find her hips and pull her down roughly to penetrate deep inside, allowing her to slide further down my engorged shaft. With her intoxicating warmth surrounding me my imagination begins to blaze with the image of a girl with a boyish haircut. With her cheeks dusted pink and her two front teeth pressed against her delicate pink bottom lip.

The imagined pleasured girl passionately stares over me with intense melted chocolate eyes. Pull her shuttering needful body up before crashing her back down causing her head to roughly jerk back with my abrupt penetration. My forearms begin to bulge with my increased speed and rhythm. Watching the chocolate eyed girl scream out my name every time her body is forced down my engorged member.

.

Watching the girl roughly roll her pert nipples between her delicate fingers causing a wave of blood to rush to the center of my body. With her burning swollen lips growing almost unbearably tight a numbing feeling begins to attack the top of my neck, traveling up my spine as I begin to feel my balls tighten. With two more good hard plunges my arms force her down to ensure she accepts every inch of my painfully throbbing member. My body begins to jerk almost uncontrollably before releasing deep inside my lost love.

.

With my urges satisfied my wild needful imagination dies down and leaves me with reality and …depression. As the burning chocolate eyes transform back into the vapid coffee colored ones .With a churning stomach I slide her off of me, carelessly tossing her as far away from me as possible. Extending one finger, pushing a button to speak in a cold detached manner. "Driver, the lady will need a car, I'm ready for her to leave."

"Yes sir, Hitachiin-sama I have everything prepared."

"Very good." Not even bothering to look at the exposed angry woman sitting next to me….. At the moment I didn't really care, her usefulness has run its course and her presence is just a painful reminder of what I can't have.

"But…Hitachiin-sama. I thought….?" I could tell she wanted it to be more.

Ignoring the woman I peel off my protective layer and dispose of it. Grab two tissues and begin to ineffectively clean myself as my stomach begins to violently turn. My well-practiced hands tuck my tainted skin back into my pants just before straightening my clothes.

With my head turned elsewhere I begin to speak in a cold blunt manner. "Well, sweetie I would bring you home with me so my brother and I could thoroughly enjoy your talents, but I'm afraid that will never happen. It's your eye color…. he simply refuses anyone with it …..so I guess our little adventure must come to an end."

Digging in my pockets I grab a few bills. "I really have an early day tomorrow, there's a car waiting to escort you home, if you're hungry or need anything this should cover it.", Offering her the folded bills as the car rolls to a halt.

She angrily scoffs at the offered money, but yanks it from my two crossed fingers. Being just as proficient as she was with the silver wrapper. Glance over to the seat, still avoiding the person's eyes when something catches my eye. Sliding my hand across the back seat to clasp on to a torn piece of fabric, lacing it over one finger and holding it out for the model to see as I lift my head. "Oh, you mind taking this with you?"

Anger flashes in her eyes as she snatches the destroyed undergarment from my finger, tossing it in her clutch. Reaching over she adjusts her dress before climbing out of the car. Once out of the car she adamantly stands in four inch heels and her long painted fingers slide over the shiny paint before swinging her arm, slamming the door. The car suddenly shakes causing my driver to stomp on the gas, thrusting it into the street. Allowing my little guilty pleasure to fade off into the distance…..Not even bothering to inform her which Hitachiin she had the pleasure of being screwed by, not that she would care. I'm just a face that can launch her career ….nothing more…. I've seen it time and time again. At times they get these wild ideas of becoming the next Hitachiin, but that will never happen…

 _My brother and I will never allow another person behind our gates._

* * *

A/N Ok this is my brand new Ouran M "Back in our world" .It's in the future and the twins are fully functioning adult males. Just a warning I plan on making this dark and you may not like the twins' behavior…..As you've already read they are back to being only about themselves …..Nothing else matters…well there is one light that might break the darkness as she did before.

Please Review/follow.


	3. Chapter 3 Playdates

_*Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club_

 **Back In Our World**

Chapter 3 Playdates

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

My head drowsily falls back as my tired muscles rest against the soft leather interior of the car. Golden fatigued eyes fight the "after effect" that most men get well …. _.After_. The long strip of bright blueish white street lights flash against my body. Lighting the darkened cab every few seconds with burst of light causing an almost hypnotic state. The effect begins to lull my eyes to slide shot as I regrettably lose once more to Mother Nature's inherent need to always be right.

.

A throat is cleared before a deep voice can be heard coming from the front of the car, breaking the silent atmosphere. "Hitachiin-sama."

"Hmm?" With my arm comfortably folded against my chest. My lips vibrate out an exhausted hum to answer my driver not even bothering to crack an eyelid open. While my tainted body melts further in the seat.

"Hitachiin-sama your P.I. left an update for you. " With my driver's words I forced my blurred eyes open to somewhat see him hold out a large sealed vanilla envelope over the top of the front seat.

With my curiosity peaked I raised an eyebrow over a golden eye before bluntly asking my question to the pale blonde driver. "Tell me James, how do you know you're not giving my brother the _only_ secret I keep from him."

"Clearing his throat. He lifts his greyish blue eyes to glance in the rear view mirror. One side of my mouth lifts in a smirk as I watch my driver shift in his seat uncomfortably. He takes a moment to think before confidently speaking with a smirk on his lips, mirroring my own. "Why, sir you said it yourself …..It's the eyes."

With the smirk on my lips growing I plunge a hand into my pants' pocket and pull a few bills out before reaching my hand out to snatch the envelope from my driver's awaiting hand. Once the crisp envelope is out of his hand I palm a quick tip into it. "Very good James, you've been doing your homework .So how long has the file been in your presence?"

From the passing streetlights over head the blueish white light rolls across the front window shield of the car making James's blue grey eyes gleam in the rearview mirror . A deep dimple emerges with a cocky wide smile on his face. "Two days Sir, I had to wait until I knew it was you Hitachiin-sama…I knew you would want to _play_ tonight."

Raising an eyebrow once more curious with my drivers take on my little guilty pleasure. "Oh, really and may I ask you why you thought I'd want to _play_ on this particular night?"

My driver's demeanor is no longer nervous and unsure, I'm beginning to think he's been hiding behind a well-constructed mask of his own. His grey eyes dart to the side before meeting my golden catlike pools peering out of the darkness. "Hitachiin-sama, you always want to test the new models out with that particular eye color only after two weeks of being hired …especially when you're preparing to fly out in a few days. You get extra playful on those days…..you'll last only two days with that particular eye color." After James finishes his rather comprehensive view of my guilty pleasures he flirtatiously winks in the mirror.

.

A mischievous smile grows on my face as I lean forward, resting a cheek in my folded arm, across the top of the front seat. Leaning further in to whisper just behind the man's ear. "Why James, do you like watching me play?"

James' eyes grow wide from my rather blunt question, but he soon recovers as his greyish eyes seductively burn in the rear view mirror. Sticking out his stretched pink tongue to seductively slide it across his top lip while slowly nodding his head.

"Hmm, it's a good thing I'm not shy." Glancing over to the window I notice we are finally on the street towards home. "May I be so bold to ask which of my _little playdates_ you find most interesting?" Blowing my hot breath against my driver's ear as I teasingly whisper my question.

A deep blush begins to color his cheeks as my new teasing attitude starts to warp his self-confidence as he begins to fidget in his seat once more. "Uh, well my favorite _playdates_ have to be the eye color ones as well .You really screw them relentlessly it's like you're not even the same person ….Who ever she was, must have royally fucked you up ."

The edges of my lips turn down at his words as I flop back in my chair, folding my arms against my chest. The driver pulls alongside the entrance of my building as I wait for him to swiftly arrive at my door. I grab the envelope off the seat and scoot out of the car, being careful to not straighten up to quickly because I'm still suffering from a bit of a buzz from earlier that night.

Before leaving my driver for the night I lean next to him and whisper in his ear as I lace a finger under his black tie. "You know we appreciate a person that does his homework but…..there is such a thing as doing too much homework…..You were wrong on all accounts …..Except on the eye color."

Reaching up with my hand to lightly slap his face teasingly. "Oh and I wouldn't pull this shit with my brother because he won't find it as amusing as I do. ….There will never be another one allowed." Speaking the last part to myself, as I walk away.

The upward motion from the velvety walled elevator was encouraging my lightly buzzed head to begin to spin, force out a hand to the side to steady myself .I just had to make it to the penthouse and then I could cleanse my body from the coffee eyed model and slide into a cool soft bed. The very idea is calling me towards our penthouse like a siren's song. My stomach flipped when the elevator gave a little bounce before completely stopping. I reached a hand to enter a small code and swiped a finger across the red electronic eye causing the steel doors to slide open to our opened marbled foyer.

.

My dark chocolate Italian shoes echoed against the marble, alerting my brother to my arrival. "Kao, you're just in time." Staggering in the room with my only desires being a long hot shower to erase my guilty pleasure off my body and conscience before slowly sliding into my soft bed for the remainder of the night. No hotel, no jet, no car, just my simple custom king sized bed…..But that is a far off dream as my brother calls for me to join him.

.

I mentally force my feet to follow the murmurs of the voices as a light hearted giggle echoes throughout the penthouse. I rolled my eyes at the sound, most likely Hika had something planned for tonight, after all I only had a few more days until I was off again for who knows how long.

The crappy thing is in this whole situation that because there is now just the two of us, one Hitachiin twin flies off while the other Hitachiin twin mines the store ….so to speak. Since there's only two left in our world to fully trust that left us living apart for countless lonely extended periods of time .With the only things filling our latest existents is work, women, work, women and did I say women…..and in Hika's case add several more women in his lineup .

.

"Hey Kao, there you are." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Hika leaning over the pool table in the wearing just a pair of silky blue boxers, a fedora hat and my favorite tie…with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Once I stepped fully in the game room I knew why my brother has a mischievous smile on his face. Two of my runway models for the N.Y. show were displayed on our pool table. Taking a deep breath I smirked as I shook my head at Hika's little surprise.

.

I could see the statuesque blond assigned to my blue dress for this season under my brother. The blond is wearing one of my pink pinstriped button up shirts completely unbuttoned with another one of my ties tied loosely around the model's neck as it delicately falls between each palm sized breasts. Her beautiful, extensively long legs wrapped around my brother snuggly. With a graceful hand she reaches up to coil Hika's thin dark tie around her sleek baby pink nails, seductively pulling him forward. She lets a small whimpering sound slip over her pouting pink bottom lip as she grinds herself into Hika causing my brother's eyes to darken and glaze over.

.

My brother motions his head over to the brunet laying on her stomach with her shapely bare legs pulled up and crossed at her ankles. Her lusciously long legs are topped with crimson spiked heels .Her lustrous silky black hair cascades down in loose waves on one side of her propped up elbows. She posed for me on the other side of the pool table with nothing but a crimson patterned tie gently placed between her polished white teeth, silken red lips. A black fedora with a silk blue ring that matched my brother's is set in front of the model like some kind of crazy place holder. I pulled up a hand to decline the offer before turning my back and walking to my room. I'm not sure if Hika's brain registered me leaving at the moment. He was clearly wrapped around the model's finger as she was tightly wrapped around his waist.

.

Once I reached my darkened suite I closed the door effectively cutting off the model's theatrical screams of pleasure playing out for my brother's behalf. A released tired breath passes over my lips in a long stream of air, my aching muscles push away from the door. Walking blindly forward the motion sensor picks up my presence and flicks the lights on .A hot wave of irritation runs over me as I can see various garments of my clothing tossed around. Hika obviously used my room as their prep room for their little staged performance. Not even bothering with any of it I plop down on my bed. Toss the P.I.'s report into my nightstand before straitening up to my feet and trudging to the bathroom.

.

"Finally" …..The one word floating in my head as the heated water trickles over my ginger head, allowing my muscles to creep to a relaxed state bit by bit .The corner of my lips tilted down as I heard the shower door click open then a minute later a click shut. My teeth clenched together tightly as my anger started to bubble to the surface for the interruption of my needed solitude .My once earned relaxed state erased as my tired muscles tense, readying myself to show the model to the door ….somewhat politely.

.

My tensed shoulders flinch when a pair of arms engulfed me from behind, resting his head against my back while releasing a long breath. "Hey, are you ok?" My brother's heated whisper blows against my soaked skin causing a slight shiver.

"Uh ha, yeah sure" With the familiar sensation of my brother's tender touch my tense feelings are washed away and circle the drain. I mindlessly mumble as my head falls back against my brother's shoulders. Hika holds up his hand in the hot stream of water, moistening a wash cloth, lifting up my preferred shower gel into my line of sight. The honey colored gel glistens in the light as it drizzles down into a thread like stream to the heated patch of terry cloth held between Hika's nimble fingers.

.

Hikaru's strong hands begin to slowly glide over my body, leisurely drawing soapy circles on my chest. "You did it again, didn't you?" Hika whispers with concern.

With a deep seated guilt I nodded my head to my brother's question.

His muscular arms tighten around me when I answer him. "You know, it's not healthy for you ….you should just let her go …like I have." The soapy warm cloth finds itself brushing over my lean exposed stomach causing streams of soapy water to travel further down my lower region. The rough feeling of the heated cloth washing over my skin sends urges rippling through me. Leaning further against my brother's firm chest my words barely tumble out of my mouth. "What happened to your playdates?"

.

I can feel him smirk against my cheek as he shrugs his shoulders. "Oh, there picking up at the moment."

I chuckle lightly "You have two heavily sought after runway models picking up the house?"

Hika continues to rub suds over my completely relaxed muscles. "Hmm, I felt I needed to be in here helping you scrub a few things clean." With his words he dives the heated cloth to my last bit of tainted skin. Running the soapy covered material along my hard sensitive area, causing a soft moan to escape my lips.

"I know how you practically hate your own skin until you've washed her off of you." Hika's voice becomes rougher as I can feel his excitement rubbing against my body from behind. My body shudders as he removes the cloth obstruction from his strong hand, now feeling skin to skin contact slip over me. His firm lathered movements begin to increase in rhythm and speed as I find my body lurching towards his attentive hand. With every purposeful pleasured feeling my body shutters closer to losing control. I can feel the urging feeling mount and escalate to my powerful release as my body uncontrollably jerks in my brother's tender embrace.

Completely depleted, mentally and physically I fall against my brother. "Kao...you need to let her go, it's been long enough." Hika speaks with a concerned voice.

I nod my tired head. "Yeah, I know Hika, it's just ….." I trail off not really knowing the answer why or at least consciously avoiding it.

"Now, get some rest, I'll see you in the morning ….I have a few scantily dressed beginner maids I need to personally tip." His wet muscled arms squeeze around me one last time before letting go to hear the same two clicks come from the door like before.

I chuckle as I shake my head and raise my voice for my brother to hear. "Don't give them too much of a tip, their walking down our runway in a few days."

"Well, then it's a good thing for me that you're sitting this one out." Hearing him chuckle and walk off to deal with "the help".

 **A little while later….**

I found myself laying on, but not quite in my bed, just yet .As I allow myself a small night cap before bed. Tilting the glass snifter of golden colored liquid to my lips, my eyes burned at the large envelope held delicately between my fingers.

Only one question came to mind…..

' _This time…could this envelope… be the one that holds the answers I've been searching for?'_

 **End of Kaoru POV**

 **End of chapter 3**

* * *

 _A/N Your support is amazing, thank you so much. Sorry, I wanted to get this out earlier but it just didn't happen._

 _Well thanks for giving it a peek .Please Review/and or follow …message me .I really like to hear from you …...Well, I'm off to update Lifetime Bonds (Ouran Host Club T)….See ya soon. Alimackatjac_


	4. Chapter 4 Be sure to read all your bill

*Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club

Back In Our World

Chapter 4 Be sure to read all your bill.

* * *

I found myself laying on, but not quite in my bed, just yet .As I allow myself a small night cap before bed. Tilting the glass snifter of golden colored liquid to my lips, my eyes burned at the large envelope held delicately between my fingers.

Only one question came to mind…..

' _This time…could this envelope… be the one that holds the answers I've been searching for?'_

* * *

 **Time skip the next morning….**

Threading my heavy arms into my dark custom made suit jacket, slowly trudging out from my closet. Tossing my hand up to shield my tired eyes from the bright and normally beautiful Tokyo's skyscraper filled skyline. Emanating a warm golden light that gleams off the glass of the neighboring buildings. My normally beautiful backdrop of my bedroom was causing my golden eyes to burn and squint out tiny drops that pricked at the corners of my eyes.

.

Flopping down on my bed my hand reaches into my nightstand drawer in search for a much needed and desired item. With a curve at the corner of my lips my fingers laced around the smooth item, pulling the item from my drawer. Flicking my wrist sharply, allowing the item that dangled between my two fingers to spring open before finding its way to shield my aggravated eyes with darkened lenses.

.

Exhaling a tired breath, reaching pass the empty bottle of Highland 25 scotch. A snifter with only a few dribbles of the smooth, honey flavored liquid remaining pooled at the bottom .To grab my wallet, phone and watch from my nightstand. My fingertips brush against the golden silk lining of my jacket to place my wallet in the inside pocket.

The cold white gold links of my watchband lace around my heated freshly showered skin while my nimble fingers glide over the delicate clasp to close it. I can't help but glare with searing eyes at the object resting next to me, on my mussed bed. Letting out a long breath as my shoulders fall in a defeated posture, reluctantly reaching with an out stretched hand to the torn envelope.

.

With my phone and the envelope in hand I push my exhausted body off my bed, heading out of the room for another long exhausting day of work. A cool feeling rests against my palm, gently scrolling my thumb against the clear screen of my stainless-steel phone while my eyes scan through this morning's I.M's and emails in distracted steps .Mindlessly strolling across the large central room to find my brother's wing of the penthouse.

.

Walking pass the bits of clothes scattered about here and there as I make my way to my brother's master suite .I just about reach the threshold of my twin's room when my lips curl upward to hear the water running ,a clear indication of my brother's awaken state . Shaking my head as I tiredly pass a pair of naked runway models tangled in the sheets of my brother's bed asleep. Rolling my eyes at yesterday's distraction of my brother's ever-present denial.

.

A smile grows on my lips after hearing my ginger headed twin belt out a familiar tune from our teen years under the powerful stream of heated water. Stepping into my brother's bathroom as large swirling clouds of steam emanate from my brothers glass shower as it comes into view. While my golden eyes wander to the vapor covered clear glass door that partially obscures my brother's naked muscular body.

.

Watching the clear heated water stream over his soapy toned chest and biceps while his muscles tighten playing an imaginary stringed instrument. Droplets of water swing away from the tips of his wet ginger strands while shaking out his head. Playing along with one particular guitar riff as it resonates throughout the bathroom.

Being careful not to disturb my brother's rock out session I silently claim my normal spot on a custom glass block bench. With my leg bent to support my hand, loosely holding my phone between my rolling thumb and four fingers as I continue to scroll through my messages. A light chuckle unavoidably slips from my lips as my showering brother belts out the more boisterous part of the song under the stream of water.

"Music critic."

My golden eyes scan the ever growing list of unread emails as I speak without looking. "Hika, I didn't say anything." Trying to stifle my snickers in the process.

"You didn't have to." As my brother lets out a chuckle of his own. "Aww, I knew I woke up late, you're already dressed." Lifting my head to see my brother press his bare naked body against the vapor covered door. Lifting a hand to clear the water droplets from his face before folding his arms against the top of the shower door.

My eyes glance down at my watch to check the time. "Well, yeah, it's almost time for me to leave." I too had trouble getting up this morning, thanks to a little envelope and a finished off bottle of liquid courage.

My twin flirtatiously pouts before a devious smile emerges on his lips, giving me a small wink. "I was hoping you would come and join me this morning …to return the favor."

"What about you're little party in the other room?" Raising an eyebrow to Hika's suggestion as I motioned to the other room.

"Kao, you know you're my one and only love …their just filler." He speaks with soft, golden eyes as he flings water droplets in my direction, waving a dismissive hand towards his bedroom.

Flinching away from the drops of flying water before checking my clothes. "Yeah, yeah tell someone who believes you. ….you should be filled quite a bit, the way you been going on, lately."

He let his smile falter as I can see the pain of loneliness from my absence etched deep in his face. "Oh, Kao, I have to keep myself entertained somehow while you're gone." …Hika, I miss you too when I'm away.

"Yeah, I guess." I simply shrugged my shoulders .That's all I really could do otherwise my loneliness would pile on to his shoulders as well. Causing even more pain, loneliness and denial as he invites even more women to his bed to fill the hole that never fills. "So Hika, have you noticed anything about James recently?"

"Who?" Giving me a confused look.

Rolling my eyes at my brother's detached nature when it comes to people of little importance to him. "Our driver."

Hika's face settled into a bored expression. "Oh, the blond guy …..Ah, other than he's not a chick, like I wanted, no, not much. Why?"

My thumbs twitched as I try to compose a small text to my assistant's I.M. "We hired a chick like you so elegantly described, last time."

Glancing from my phone I see yet again a confused look being found on my brother's face. "Wait a minute, so why do we have a blonde guy now? Don't get me wrong he's nice and everything, but he's a man the only man I'm interested in …..is you, Kao." My brother recovers from his confusion, giving me a flirtatious smile as I went back to texting my response.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to type the words to my assistant. "Hika… you fired her."

"Why the hell would I fire a chick and replace her with the blond guy?"

Glancing up to my brother before casually letting the words slip from my mouth. "Eye color."

With my two words spoken in an obvious tone he shrugged his shoulders speaking dismissively. "Oh well, It couldn't be helped then."

"Anyway, I've noticed James hiding behind his own mask."

"Meaning?" Hikaru motions his hand in my direction causing water droplets to fly towards my direction once more.

Flinching from the droplets as I check my clothes for spots of moisture. "Meaning, he's lying."

Letting out a long sigh with an unsurprised, bored look appearing on my brother's face, speaking in an obvious tone. "So what do you think, is it media or industry?"

With my eyes trained on my assistant's response I speak in a matter of fact voice. "I'm not sure ….I just know he's trying to get closer."

"Really, how?"

Continuing to act like I was intently engrossed in my instant message to avoid eye contact with my brother while communicating about this particular topic of discussion. "He's figured out my little guilty pleasure."

"Oh, is that all? Kao, it's really not that difficult to figure out that you go gaga for big brown eyes. You act like a completely different person ….until your pleasured game is over."

Snapping my head to meet my brother's amused sparkling eyes. "Yeah well, besides that …..James is starting to differentiate between the two of us he's figured out your little prejudice."

With an anger developing on my brother's features he speaks in an offended tone. "It's not a prejudice it's just preference like some people like blondes I like green ,blue eyes…. it's not that big of deal." He let out a sigh before gazing down to give me a concerned look on his face. Yeah the big deal is the _reason why_ you prefer eye color other then hers.

Tossing a dismissive hand to my brother as I shake my head. "Hika, don't even start, I know what you're going to say."

My brother chews on the bottom of his lip before speaking in a concerned soft voice." Kao, I know where you're coming from, I really do. You damn well know I use to be the exact same way ….It's been long enough …..You need to forget about her."

Responding back in my thoughts .Oh, like how you can't even begin to bring yourself to look at another woman with remotely the same eye color, but manage to sleep with the rest? That's your example of getting over her? I avoid rolling my eyes in front of my brother although my body desperately wants to.

My brother begins to argue as I can tell the topic is causing him enormous pain from within. "It's over! She doesn't want to be found. It's not like she couldn't find us….. So who needs her …We were happy before and if you can let go, like I did…. we can be happy again."

"Hika, we don't know…"

My brother tramples over my words with irritation, changing the subject. "Enough Kaoru, you need to move on …we need you to move on …..Now, what do you think we should do about this John guy?"

Biting my tongue and allowing the subject to drop to avoid an argument I correct my brother. "James, Hika."

My brother rolls his eyes while shrugging his naked shoulders. "Fine, James whatever…..if you think he's getting too close then we should just terminate his employment. We did agree ….." My brother trails off the last part to avoid talking about our past.

"Yeah I'm aware of what we decided, years ago." Nodding as I reply in a vague reference as I too avoid thinking about the past.

"So, what's the problem then?"

Texting my directive about this upcoming season to a higher leveled employee who thinks otherwise as I speak to my brother in a distracted manner. "There's, no problem….. Don't you think we should find which it is, before we let the guy go?"

"What for? Whether it's the media or the industry the guy is working for? He signed an iron clad nondisclosure agreement. If he speaks about anything about either one of us or passes that information to a third party both parties will be screwed 6 ways from Sunday financially and criminally."

"Yeah, I guess, but let's hold off for now." My mouth twitched as I read my employee's irate reply while considering my best course of action.

Shrugging his shoulders once more. "Alright, if you say so….but you're usually dead on about guessing what a person is hiding behind their mask."

"Hitachiin –sama… we have something to show you." Two seductive giggling female voices can be heard from my brother's room.

With a devious smile my brother suggestively nods towards his bedroom. "Hey, Kao."

"No, I need to get to work." Raising a dismissive hand, before checking my watch.

My brother begins to pout as he tries to convince me to join in his little play group. "Oh, come on, your such a Boy Scout, It's not like they can do anything if you're late ….besides we only have a few more days until…" My brother painfully trails off.

"You know very well I'm no Boy Scout!" As my lips let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "I know …but it can't be helped…. I have a meeting anyway, so I guess I'll see you later?" Lifting from my seat to head out of the door.

My brother twists the knob for the shower, reaching for a towel to tuck around his waist. ."Ah, yeah, I'll be in a few, but then your mine and all mine. "He pulls his dripping wet body against my suit while giving me a lustful look.

With blushed cheeks I pull up my hands to push against his hard droplet covered chest. "Hika, I have to prepare… I just can't …." My mind turns somewhat dazed as I lose my train of thought under his heated gaze.

Melted golden eyes burn into mine as Hika grabs my chin to pull me closer to his lips as his heated breath whispers across them. " Kao, no buts, I can't stand these long trips ….the nights can be so lonely."

Mindlessly whispering out my words under my brother's heated gaze. "Yeah, I know but it can't be helped they expect one of the heads of the company to be there and you know that."

Leaning in to sensually cover my soft lips with his firm touch, allowing a slow through taste of his warm lips. Nipping my bottom lip for moment before letting my lip go to seductively whisper against my moisten skin. "We could easily hire a spokesman like we did for dad's company that way you would never leave my needful arms again."

.

Knowing full well what my brother is doing I push against my brother's bare chest, allowing my head to clear from the dazed feeling that's slowly swallowing my entire heated body. "Yes, but unlike dad's company, our surname is plastered on the company's building, they expect one of us. You have your hands full being the numbers guy for both companies, so that leaves us where we are today."

My brother shrugs his shoulders while dropping his hands, giving up on his little game. "Could be worse…"

"There could just be one of us with two companies to take over."

"Well, we should get going .Your little party awaits and so does my meeting." As I brush a hand over the water spots caused by my brother's close contact.

My brother walks with me before stopping in front of the two pouting models that have been waiting for him. "Hello my ladies. Hitachiin-sama is here." As he gives out a cocky smile, throwing out his arms above his head .I walk pass my brother to quickly snatch his towel from his waist, dropping it to the floor. Leaving him completely exposed in front of the two squealing models. I shook my head as I watch Hika purposely leap on the two models as all of their octopus like limbs wrap around my brother to submerge his naked body into their soft ravaging heat.

.

 **A little later….**

Later I found myself with my upper body tiredly flopped back against the backseat with my eyes covered in dark glasses as a hot maple latte warms my palm.

"Hitachiin –sama" my surname just kind of mindlessly fell out pass my lips. That's what we've become …two halves of one whole, ever since we agreed. To the outside we were known as one ….Hitachiin-sama after that day…. I halted my thoughts immediately from our past I just couldn't stomach it …we both couldn't.

For all intense purposes we are "Hitachiin-sama" as we gave up correcting the very few people we chose to converse with. It didn't seem to bother anyone, it actually made people more comfortable as they no longer have to stumble with our given names. To only recognize what seemed to be the most important to all outsiders... Our surname.

So the two halves 'Hikaru Hitachiin' and 'Kaoru Hitachiin' melted together one last time to become 'Hitachiin-sama.' Our given names dissolved away and only spoken by outsiders rarely for public introductions for the company. Even then we never corrected the announcer and politely smiled when they would announce the wrong half. Why not? It's not like it mattered, it's what the outsiders wanted and for the most part it's what we needed …..well that's at least what Hika thought.

.

Lifting my arm to tip the cup to my mouth to cause the warm sweet liquid to flow pass my lips as my golden eyes slide over to the seat next to me. Where the open envelope rests against the leather interior of the car causing my stomach to twist. Setting my coffee down I grasp hold of the envelope with both hands. My twitchy fingers dipped in and pulled the vanilla file out, wishing desperately that for once I missed something…..anything. With a somewhat clearer head then last night I begin to scan through the pages. Silently praying as I slowly lift each page of my mouthy P.I.'s report as it read:

.

Subject one ….status ….unknown will continue with search unless otherwise advised.

My fingers pinched the corner of the bottom edge before lifting it over to rest on the former page.

Subject two ….status …unknown* will continue with current search unless advised.

The rest of the pages were an itemized list that made up my monthly invoice. Flipping the pages back over the bill as I cared very little about reading over the details. With Irritation I pitched the bridge of my nose, warding off a headache, snapping the envelope shut and roughly tossing it to the next seat. Noticing I tossed the file of papers with a little too much force as the they slipped from the folder and off the edge of the seat to be scattered on the floor of the car .My teeth clenched tightly as I reached down to pick up the papers in no particular order with even some facing the wrong direction .

.

It didn't matter, the jumbled file would just end up locked away with the countless others to never see the light of day…away from my brother's eyes. Once back in the folder I carefully fling the file to the next seat, allowing a few of the papers to peek out of the folder. Picking up my coffee to encourage the sugary sweet liquid to dance among my taste buds as I once more peek at the seat. Making sure the file is not sliding off the seat, glance over to notice a few handwritten numbers peeking out from the edge of the file. with my forehead furrowed I pick up the one piece of paper to hold it in front of my scrutinizing gaze, studying the handwritten numbers…My eyes went wide as it wasn't just numbers but a handwritten note scrolled at the bottom of the bill. It read:

.

 _ **Hitachiin –sama, Kaoru I was able to gain unconfirmed evidence of subject number two after tracking down an old work colleague and with some financial convincing (added to your bill) was given the following number .When I investigated further I found the number belongs to a long established business.**_

 _ **Darrcelle's….. Portland, Oregon Old Town – Chinatown.**_

 _ **Since lead is overseas I will continue to investigate other leads until you inform me whether you wish for me to proceed.**_

 _ **More information is available awaiting your further contact.**_

With the handwritten note staring back at me, my hand unconsciously finds my fingers clasping around my phone and even before I knew what I was doing a graveled voice could be herd on the other side of it.

"Moshie, Moshie, you've reached the Komatsu Agency, Komatsu-san speaking. How may I help you?"

The end of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Thanks for taking a peek please review /follow Alimackatjac.


	5. Chapter 5 No one really knows

* _Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club_

Back In Our World

Chapter 5 …. No one really knows.

It read:

 _Since the lead is overseas I will continue to investigate other leads until you inform me whether you wish for me to proceed. More information is available awaiting your further contact._

With the handwritten note staring back at me my hand unconsciously finds my fingers clasping around my phone and even before I knew what I was doing a graveled voice could be heard on the other side of my phone.

"Moshie, Moshie, you've reached the Komatsu Agency, Komatsu-san speaking. How may I help you?"

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

With the same hand that holds the number I reached over to close the blackout divider between my driver and myself with a slight shaky hand. With a flick of a switch the soundproof divider for the car slowly rolled up from behind the front seat. Normally, I wouldn't care…. Hell, I've experienced my little guilty pleasures in front of the man…several times in fact…..but not since discovering he hides behind a mask of his own and unlike my brother, I wasn't comfortable not knowing .

.

My Golden eyes burn brightly at the handwritten paper held tightly between my clenched fingers .I nervously shifted in my seat, attempting to speak in an intimidating business tone. "Yes, this is Kaoru Hitachiin I just read your little handwritten note, I almost missed It." I quickly glanced over the words to read the paper directly over the phone. "You said you found a lead at a…..Darrelle's in Portland, Oregon, in the States?"

.

"Ah, yes, Hitachiin-sama I'm glad to hear from you .Please, give me a minute and I'll go grab your file." The man grumbled over the phone .He's obviously not a morning person or a tech guy for that matter as I can hear the guy fumbling around his desk, shifting papers.

I couldn't help feel like my rapidly beating heart is caught in my throat. Placing the paper down on my lap, nervously lifting my coffee to my lips .The heated maple liquid slid down my throat and without even thinking I allowed an extra-long sip to run pass my lips. As I try and use it to force the beating heart feeling back down in my chest …..But of course it's just a nervous feeling and forcing hot coffee down my throat wasn't really going to make any kind of effective change.

.

"Aw, Hitachiin-sama are you there?" Hearing the man's rough sounding voice coming over my phone.

Just as the man spoke a stream of hot coffee trickled down the wrong pipe causing me to gasp for a clear breath of air, forcing a cough to erupt from my burning lungs. I quickly pull my phone away as tears began to build in my eyes. The dry coughing continues to assault my tickling throat, irritating lungs. Until I lift up my hand that held my coffee to take a small sip, sooth away the tickle. With the tickle subsiding I was able to take a much needed breath, causing my cough to quiet. "Aw, please excuse me wrong pipe…I'm sorry, please continue." As I forced myself to reply with a dry, scratchy voice.

.

With the sound of rustling papers being heard in the background the man speaks. "Ah, yes…. the lead ended in a place called Darrcelle's In Portland, Oregon.

"Wait, I thought the paper said Darrelle's "Taking a quick glance at the paper with the handwriting scribbled over its wrinkled surface.

"Oh, sorry my handwriting can be a bit illegible when I'm in hurry."

"Oh, no problem so the place is named Darrcelle's?"

"Yeah, yeah that's right ….Look I almost didn't even follow the digits ….it's probably nothing, but you wanted to be informed of all potential leads and as you can see it did add to your monthly expense report." The man grumbles in the phone.

"Ah, yeah, not a problem, why don't you think this lead is worth following?"

"Well to be honest we have been trying to find any previous co-worker of subject number two for some time now …...nobody would sing about your particular canary…not even about the other songbirds that didn't even work with your canary. In fact it's like they all flew the coup."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Ah, Yeah, so your fan of old detective movies?"

"Uh I'm sorry, I'm not following you?" answering in a confused tone.

"Um, never mind…. please continue." My hand came up and slapped my forehead as I shook my head.

"Well, this particular peacock came to my office in the middle of the night. Luckily, I was catching a few Z's on my couch that night. The peacock looked scared, seemed quite shaky to be there… But after a while he started squawking about having problems and needed some quick seed before heading out of town.…..He mentioned he's was having trouble with a certain … "Family".

.

"Family ...do you mean a Yakuza family?"

"Yeah, Boss you're getting the idea….. Hell, you're lucky you were born into that high mucky muck family of yours because otherwise I wouldn't even attempt to tangle with that redheaded bastard's business. Florist my ass…. his face alone can kill a man just by looking at him. It seems your peacock is having problems with the Kasanoda family."

.

"Wait, wait Kasanoda…Ritsu, Kasanoda?" With the name of my old schoolmate echoing in my ears my heart froze….this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yeah, well he's nothing compared to his ball and chain. That blond dame sends a shiver down my spine just thinking about her .Of course she's not really my type, she cakes on the mud a little too much for my taste .Not like I'd ever say anything in the first place…..the last man who dared to have the balls to say anything hasn't been seen since…Damn that dame can be cold. I think her names something like Me-me, May, Mi or something like that.

.

"Wait, is it Mei? " I couldn't help but take in a breath.

"Yeah that's it. Boy, Boss for a high mucky muck you sure know your underworld. "

"Hey, please don't call me boss, it's a long story ….anyway, what did you find out?"

"Well like I said I thought I was being shaken down for some quick scratch ….but the look in the peacock's eyes was pure fear. So I bit and gave him some quick cash for the number…..The number is to an established …Drag queen show."

"Drag queen show?" My heart leaped out of my chest after hearing about the potential lead.

"Yeah, apparently it's famous .The best and oldest run show in the area. I can have a man in the area nose around for you."

"Yeah, but can he be trusted, knowing who most likely is involved? I don't want anyone to know who I 'am or who I'm looking for …Look, whatever it takes, I need photos of all the employees at that bar. Hell, even the sick ones, pay close attention to the bartenders. I don't care if you fly there yourself it has to be kept completely confidential."

"Yeah, yeah otherwise the subject might bolt …..this isn't my first rodeo in the states .My guy can be trusted you'll have your pictures in a couple of days…..Hey sir, what makes you think this lead will pan out, especially since the peacock I bought the number from is having issues with the Kasanoda family?"

"Oh that, well it's a long story but let's just say the head of the Kasanoda family had a little crush for subject number one, for a time."

"Are you kidding me? You should have said something, it might have made my life easier."

"Look, it was a long time ago and I didn't think the information was pertinent to the case. Money is no object and …..Komatsu-san, no screwing this up. This is of utmost importance to me. You know what I can do with a snap of my fingers if you blow this. I need to find him."

"Yeah, understood, not a problem, sir."

"I'll be out of town, but you have my private email and you can always use this number to contact me day and night."

"Yes sir, I'll be in touch, soon."

"Good man."

I hated to throw my family's weight around like some common evil villain in an over the top movie, but this is far too important to me to…us.

My fingers laced round my coffee while old thoughts started to race through my head and for once I allowed them. Scenarios of what might have happened that night or for that matter it could have been in light of day…Nobody really knows.

* * *

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _ **The Bos-…that blonde idiot just showed up in Japan one day without her. We tried to confront the bubble headed blonde, but he refused to say anything and acted like everything was fine.**_

 _ **All of us. Well except for our so called leader and his best friend raced to her dad's apartment to see if he knew anything. If he had heard anything… that's when our hearts dropped to our stomachs, before twisting together in sickening pain.**_

 _ **The four of us bumped into the apartment building's caretaker as she was scavenging the apartment. She had their old tea pot in her arms with some of their other things. She told us they were not coming back. She was told to sell or give away what was left in the apartment, that they couldn't take it with them.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My astonished eyes peeked inside the door behind the old woman, seeing they pretty much left everything ….My heart froze when I saw her mother's shrine still there except for the picture. I knew something was wrong and I knew most likely they had fallen victim to the damn Suohs.**_

 _ **I quickly grabbed their teapot from the woman as I reached into my pocket before tossing some money in her direction, demanding she leave for a moment. She quickly glanced at the amount in her hand and shrugged her shoulders before walking outside. The four of us searched the apartment. We noticed pictures still hung on the walls, some were empty but some were left behind. The more we noticed what was left behind the more we knew something went terribly wrong. Everything except for a few pieces of clothing and some old photos of her mother remained.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I think what hit my brother the hardest was when I found him with his shoulders rounded and his head fallen. He was sitting on her fully made futon, next to her nightstand with a framed picture held loosely in his fingers. I plopped down next to him with my arm over his shoulders, cautiously reaching for the simple frame. I quickly slipped the small frame in my tan wool overcoat before swinging both arms around my brother to squeeze him tightly.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Promises of finding her and bringing her home flew from my lips to not only comfort my brother, but myself as well. Before we left we made arrangements for the apartment to remain sealed and paid the caretaker who knows how much to rent the apartment. Hell, we weren't thinking straight, for all we knew we might have bought the whole dam building.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We red eyed it out to the states in one of our family's jets to bring her back but…..she was gone, everything was gone. We stayed for as long as we could and searched up and down the east coast with an army of P.I's ….But not one scrap of her existence was ever found. Begrudgingly we were forced back, my brother and I returned to Ouran to finish our final year without her...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We were all pissed with the Blonde and his best friend when we came back to Japan. They acted like privileged drunken playboys with a girl here and there. They never spoke about our friend, in fact they acted like she never existed. Honey, Mori went back to school, but after that no one really stayed in contact with each other. Honey and Mori at least tried with us, but there was too much damage there…..Most of it I caused.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

Lifting my cup to run the lukewarm maple latte against my lips, squeezing the cup in irritation.

Poor Hika, he was the one that stepped forward between the two of us …..A situation I caused because I stepped back, giving everything up for him …never allowing myself or my feelings a chance to progress any further. Looking back I'm the one that caused his pain as I propped my fragile uncertain teenage brother up to take the first step .The first step to what… complete rejection? I wasn't being selfless or sacrificing for my brother as I once thought…..I was using my brother as a shield to protect a scared little teenage boy's feelings as I was unwilling to take that first step ….a step I had now wished I had taken with all my being.

.

But my brother had taken the first step and I watched as he slowly weathered away to an empty shell that barely had enough left to desperately grab on to me and hold on…as I'm the only one left. The blonde left her and she …well no one really knows.

My head cleared from the past instantly when the car door swung open as harsh beams of light lit up the entire cab of the limo. I shook my head as I reached for my case, gracefully sliding from my seat before handing my driver my somewhat crushed coffee cup to dispose of. My thoughts returned as I mindlessly walked the same path I've walked hundreds of times.

What caused her to run to the red headed mob boss? Instead of us? ….or even Honey, Mori ,we were her best friends. What the hell caused her to turn away from her best friends?

An all too familiar empty feeling began to echo from my chest ….a feeling caused most likely by the small jaunt through the past…or could it be the hope I dared to feel? Whatever caused it I could feel a strong burning desire my body is urging me to extinguish.

"Good morning, Hitachiin-sama." A cheerful voice echoed in my ears as her heels clicked quickly behind me with a tablet held loosely in her fingers. I opened a sleek frosted door with "Hitachiin" etched in the smooth surface. Glancing over to see my brother's side dark and abandoned. He must have at least found enough time to pry himself from the octopus like models to call the office.

.

"Ah, yeah good morning. What's on my schedule for the day?" As I entered yet another frosted door with my entire name etched into the glass. When we joined the company our mother insisted she said "if she wanted us to be identified by our surname she wouldn't have wasted all that time into finding the perfect name for us."…..what we're we going to say "no"? Yeah right, if you knew our mother you would know that's a waste of breath.

.

My assistant with her greyed hair wrapped in a tight professional bun stood in front of my desk, tapping on the screen with her polished red nails.

Nervously clearing her throat and speaking. "Ah well, Hitachiin-sama, I'm afraid your meeting has been canceled."

Allowing my dark woolen overcoat to fall from shoulders, tossing it and my bag on to a nearby couch. Flopping down into my rolling chair with my golden eyes sharply pointed at my assistant. "What? I needed to have that meeting before I left ….otherwise the next fall's season will be off schedule."

My assistant shifted her feet as she pushed her glasses up with a finger. "Well, I'm afraid it's…I tried to message you." My golden eyes burned at the woman who was yet another one of my mother's ideas.

Shuffling some paperwork my assistant must have left on my desk that most likely warranted my immediate attention. I quickly scanned the pages while I spoke to her. "No, I received your message and messaged him back personally …..You know enough of this. I'm done, it's my name that's on the dam building. I tried to explain what I expected for next fall, but the man's just stubborn." Raiseing a hand to pitch the bridge of my nose in irritation. "Contact Human resources and security …..Greta, you know what to do. "

.

"Ah, yes sir." Through the corner of my eye I caught sight that my assistant wasn't leaving.

I lowered the contract to my desk as my golden eyes turned to the elder woman. "Yes, was there something else?"

"Um, Hitachiin-sama, sir the agency sent over a model that your brother requested. She's out in your waiting area." The woman speaks with some apprehension.

"Greta, why in the world would you do that? I'm leaving in days, I won't be able to use her this trip it's too late to integrate her into the show. My brother most likely needs her for a print ad, talk to his assistant." My attention is drawn back to the contract that's so carefully laced in my fingers.

"Ah, sir…. I moved her to your waiting room, well because your brother can be a bit harsh with girls when ….." My assistant fidgets with her fingers over the surface of her tablet.

"When what, Greta?" Tossing the crisp white pages to my desk with some irritation .Normally I could hide behind my well-constructed bored mask, but today hasn't been one of my normal days. With my little phone call and the painful trip that left my body burning. I'm afraid my patients were running thin at the moment.

"The eyes sir." She didn't even look at me when she spoke just above a whisper to me.

"Ah, I see, yes….you were right to navigate her in my direction. Well, send her in….I'll send her off myself." I dismissively spoke as I raised from my seat to walk to my own creative workstation to try and fix the mayhem that stubborn man has thrown next fall's season into. Sliding into my leather drafting chair, scouting close to my desk .My fingers reach for the lever under my seat before the chair started to rise to the proper position of my desk.

.

With well-practiced eyes I began to scan the large papers with next fall's designs scrolled over them. My eyes would switch back and forth as I compared the design production worksheets that sit rested on the slick glossed surface reflecting the morning light. They needed to be approved and sent to production. The meeting that man canceled was the last chance for next fall's team to sign off on the designs so they could be sent to production. Without that meeting it's going to be up to me to check each design for next year.

.

I'm afraid since this morning I'm in no condition for such detailed work …..But with my brother entertaining two of my runway models, Hika, is going to be absolutely no help. So I'm afraid that left the impossible for me to accomplish in my current state…my needful burning state.

I quickly licked my fingers to grab a sharpened HB pencil from my speckled hand blown pencil containers that rested on my desk. With my pencil loosely held between my fingers rocking back in fourth. I carefully check the final draft of my design .Comparing it to the production sheets precisely placed next to the final draft.

"Hitachiin-sama you wish to see me, sir?" A woman's voice could be heard from behind me .

Without even looking up I spoke in a dismissive tone. "Ah, yes I'm afraid you won't be needed. Leave your call information and headshot with my assistant and maybe I will be able to use you for next season's tour. ….I'm afraid the job you were recommended for doesn't quite fit your particular look …..Good day."

"It's just as well, I tried to tell the agency I didn't want to work for that twin in the first place …Thank you for your time."

I rolled my eyes I really didn't have time to deal with one of my brother's scorned flings….but I didn't want to have a problem with the agency down the road. Both my brother and I agreed long ago when it came to little situations such as this we would help each other out …..We had little projects stuck aside here in there to resolve the matter quickly. Hell, most of the time they couldn't tell which twin screwed them over.

.

I finished checking the design as I spoke in my "sensitive and head of company" tone, which is a contradiction in its self, but I found it's the most effective. "Please, wait a moment. You have a problem with my twin? Maybe, I can be of some help?"

"No, that's okay. I knew what I was getting into with that one." The woman shook her head as she stopped before the door.

As I lifted my head I knew it wasn't my twin the model had a problem with, it was me …As I caught sight of her eyes. As she is one of my previous guilty pleasures.

"Oh, well are you sure? It was Hikaru, right?" A devious smile formed on my lips as my eyes traveled along her curved supple body. Her long waved chestnut brown hair flowed off to the side to cascade past her shoulders.

At first her face looked slightly confused as if it just dawned on her she never caught the name of the offending party, until her eyes lit up as I offered my brother up for sacrifice. "Yeah, that's him."

I slowly walked up to the coffee eyed model with melted cat like eyes burning at her. I stopped close enough to feel her body heat radiate on to my body. My finger glided up her arm in a soft touch as I spoke in a "friendly" tone. "Well, you know I've been told I'm the sensitive twin between the two of us."

She leaned into my touch as she let out a relaxed sigh between her glossy pink lips. "Yes, I've been told that, too. "

Yes, it's that easy ….I almost had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from laughing .She really had no idea and she really didn't care, any handsome CEO of an international fashion company will do ."

"Would you like me to show you just how sensitive I can be?" As my fingers slowly whispered over the valley that's found just above her hips, my eyes danced around her body. My thoughts were wrapped around just how I'm going to dive into my guilty pleasure.

"Ah what about your work? Your assistant said you were rather busy today and you could only spare a minute." She asked in a teasing manner.

Lightly intertwining our fingers as I begin to lead her to my desk. With one long twitching finger I flick a switch causing the shades to slowly fall over the windows….shading all but one section. My warm firm lips brushed against her soft skin at the nape of her neck.

"Well, maybe we can help each other out …..You can help me with a little concentration problem I'm having this morning and I might be able to help you in an upcoming assignment at our Paris office." With two hands I quickly lifted the chestnut beauty onto the smooth reflexive surface as the light shined through the windows that circled my desk.

With a seductive smile forming on her moisten pink lips she speaks softly as I lower the top of her body against the glossy surface. "Hmm, that sounds mutually beneficial."

Slowly gliding a hand up her leg to slip under her dress to find she came to her assignment hoping for more than just a simple photo assignment from my brother.

"Oh, it can be… if you just know how to play the game…..here let me show you the rules."

End of chapter 5

* * *

A/N Okay chapter five is done ….I know you guys wanted it faster….and just to let you know I skipped over "Forgotten Heart" and "Hikaru's Doodle's" updates. To get this out faster …But I wanted to celebrate! Thanks to you guys. You made "Back in our world." Second most followed story of my little collection second only to "Lifetime Bonds". So, yea way to go, thanks!

So I wanted to add a little twin action in this one but that darn phone call was is in my way. Ah, shucks well maybe next time ….well soon anyway.

Hey guys I just want to let you know Oct is my house cleaning month : I'm cleaning up old stories…..I'm going to update just nowhere close to my normal schedule .It's only for October

So thanks for taking a peek. Please forward/review/favorite


	6. Chapter 6 A deal to be struck

_*Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club_

Back In Our World

Chapter 6 A deal to be struck.

* * *

"Well, maybe we can help each other out …..You can help me with a little concentration problem I'm having this morning and I might be able to help you in an upcoming assignment at our Paris office." With two hands I quickly lifted the chestnut beauty onto the smooth reflective surface as the light shined through the windows that circled my desk.

.

With a seductive smile forming on her moisten pink lips she speaks softly as I lower the top of her body against the glossy surface. "Hmm, that sounds mutually beneficial."

.

Slowly gliding a hand up her leg to slip under her dress to find she came to her assignment hoping for more than just a simple photo assignment from my brother. "Oh, it can be… if you just know how to play the game…..here let me show you the rules."

.

Her long lustrous chestnut hair splays out over my desk in ribbon like swirls. My golden cat eyes scanned the sight of streaks of light shining over the yearning coffee eyed model seductively draped over the reflective glass desk.

.

With my hand slipped under her dress a finger slowly traces along the line of her strap that held her stockings into place. A rather bored expression placed on my face I begin to toy with my little guilty pleasure. "Hmm, let's be honest you know I can set your career off like a rocket with a mere phone call...and I now know just what exactly you've planned for me….To get just that." My finger slowly slips under the lacey strap before pulling it away from her skin. I quickly snap it against the model's creamy upper thigh causing her to take in a sharp quick breath.

.

My golden eyes burn down at the model as a devious smile spreads along my lips. "Or rather I know what you purposely left behind to get just that…are my accusations correct?" With my words my fingers brushed across the normally covered surface to prove my point with a raised expectant eyebrow as I await for her response.

.

The chestnut model's delicate features flush with a rosy red color for being caught in her rather blatant attempt of seduction. She swiftly turns her head to the shining window to obscure her rather embarrassed expression before nodding her head.

.

With the nod of her head my lips curl just a little more before quickly sliding one finger as my thumb begins to rub around her exposed heated nub causing her body to jolt away from me." Now, that were being honest let's begin …Normally, I wouldn't bother but I'm afraid you've found me in a bit of a bind this morning. For reasons that do not concern you I find myself in a need to make a little arrangement with you."

.

Quickly sliding another finger before gradually increasing my pace causing the model's lengthy limbs to snap around my occupied arm. With a chuckle released from my lips before my free hand begins to effortlessly spread the model's legs apart to free my hand. "Now, now, trust me you want to be "open" for "negotiations" it will greatly benefit you in the end….I promise you that."

.

The chestnut beauty's body shudders as I continue with my increased "negotiations". She lifts a black four inch high heeled shoe to nudge one side of my waist to allow me more access as I hover over her. "Good girl, that's what I like to see, with that being said…. Normally, I would play along with your planned seduction…. dinner ….a date …a getaway perhaps but we both know what we are "both after" So here's the deal …..I'm flying out of the country in a few days I have very little time to pretend to charm your panties off of you to keep your facade of a moral compass intact seeing as you're not wearing any panties in the first place. "Sliding yet another finger into her heated increased wetness to make my point as a pleasured moan releases from her pink glossed lips.

.

"I will give you this one time offer….No dates …..No grand delusions of any kind a future relationship…You can completely forget about anything of the sort, It would never happened…..in fact the minute you hold up your end of my proposal I expect you to promptly gather yourself up and walk out of my office. Where my assistant will give you a new assignment…..the assignment you are hoping for."

.

Actually, I was planning to give her the assignment in the first place for compensation for well….let's just say to smooth her irritation over with being one of my previous guilty pleasures ….but I'm not telling her that. Why would I? …..Not, when I seem to be holding all the cards.

.

Shifting my fingers vigorously as I increase my tactile "negotiations". Her well prepared body trembles on top of the highlighted desk. Closing her glossed pink lips as she swallows hard to aid her dry mouth from her surge of heated breathing before speaking with quivered words. "And …my part of the agreement?"

.

With golden cat like eyes shining brightly over her body as a mischievous smile grows on my face. I gracefully lean down to bring my ever so serious lips to seductively whisper next to her ear. "Oh that's simple, I'm sure you have an idea….whatever I want."

.

After speaking with her I straighten myself out to overshadow the model's sprawling body. Catching my guilty pleasure's eyes growing wide with astonishment while she repeats my words to herself. "Whatever ...you want?

.

"Uh-huh … Do you agree?" Leaning over her body I begin to once more vigorously manipulate my fingers causing her body to shudder as she extends her spiked heel to rest on my shoulder. The action causes her silky dress to creep back from her elevated leg exposing just how high the slinky stocking covered her leg.

.

Purposely slowing my actions as I tease my guilty pleasure with a devious smile. "Well….or would you like me to stop and I'll help you from my desk and send you on your way no harm, no foul? "

.

She slides her bottom lip against her teeth as she thinks before shaking her head.

.

Surprised, at my normally flawless interpretation of a person's behavior. I immediately stop and begin to pull my manipulating hand away. "No, don't…..stop. "She shakes her head.

.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused do we have a deal?" Acting a bit confused as I knowingly tease the coffee eyed model. I can tell by how her slippery, soaked muscles tighten around my maneuvering fingers that I've already won are little agreement …..She maybe a little apprehensive with my "whatever I want "request…. but really it's nothing more then my sweet little guilty pleasure's indulgence being addressed and then to go away…at the moment I'm far too busy for much more …unlike Hika, I'm completely aware of my ever heaping plate of work that's been dished out for me, today .

.

Her glossy bottom lip slides between her teeth once more before hesitantly nodding her head.

.

With the nod of her head my body begins to burn hot with need for my guilty pleasure as I swiftly increase my manipulating fingers. My golden eyes melt as I seductively teasing the model before a small knowingly chuckle slips from my lips. "I'd shake on our little agreement but I'm pretty sure you would just want me to continue at the moment.

.

Impatient to extinguish the ever increasingly need to see "her" in the throes of passion. I quickly extend my freehand to the black silk ribbon shoelace closure of the front of the model's dress that travels all along the entire length of the dress. Like I said before, I could tell she wanted to seduce my brother this was just one of the reasons it was relatively simple for me to deduce her motives….Why else would you wear a rather skimpy black evening dress first thing in the morning to a job .

.

My nimble fingers began to unlace the black silken ribbon. Her body shudders when I suddenly remove my diligent fingers to begin to roughly pull the black lacey dress over her mounded skin. With a smile gracing my lips my golden eyes watch as her released breasts jiggle against the pulled fabric. Extending one hand to roughly tug the girl off my desk so her back faces my urging body.

.

My attentive hands roughly slide the remaining top down to her waist. Cupping both of my hands over her freed mounds of flesh before jerking her against my chest to huskily whisper in her ear. "Whatever I do… keep your eyes wide open looking at me. Do you understand?" Lifting a hand to brush her silky hair away from her neck to begin to place delicate kisses along the woman's graceful neck.

.

The chestnut beauty let's out a shaky breath before nodding her head. Her head tips back to expose her skin to encourage my indulgent lips to press along her revealed fiery skin. My body firmly presses against the model's half exposed body to force her to throw out her hands alongside the edge of my desk. With an extended hand I continue to firmly position her hands further on the glassed surface until her hardened exposed nipples lightly brush against the cool glass.

.

My moisten lips lightly caress along her neck and shoulders while internally debating just how much I should expose myself with this little guilty pleasure. Inwardly nodding to myself I began to huskily whisper once more." I'll be right back don't move." She tries to turn her head but I gently guide it to point down to the glossy surface before leaving to prepare myself. With well-practiced fingers I quickly execute my required routine. To find my exposed tightened muscles tense with the cooler air slowly pricking all of my creamy skin as I approach her from behind.

.

Our inflamed upper bodies finally touch as she lets out a small whimper between her lips. Spanning my two strong arms out to either side of the coffee eyed model to support my body's weight. I slowly lean my heated exposed chest close to her curved feminine body to touch my lips to the back of her neck as I whisper against her heated body. "Oh and one more thing about the game sometimes I like to play from behind." My needful heated lips lightly travel the entire length of her spine with soft kisses. Once I completely made my way down her spine I slowly tease my hard body against her skin until I find myself kneeling behind her legs.

.

To firmly roam the back of the beauty's shapely extended legs with large strong hands to wander up her legs. Pressing moistened lips to the revealed heated skin along the way while lifting her dress to expose the black lace of her garter belt framing her bare, tight peach shaped backside.

.

Already burning to use my guilty pleasure I quickly take myself in hand. Clearly almost painfully engorged and covered I take a firm grasp to wrap my fingers along my own throbbing member. Before leaning over her body once more to whisper in her ear. "Okay, remember eyes open at all times looking at me or no deal."

.

Sliding my feet next to her heels to spread her legs further apart before abruptly pushing myself into her. Causing my eyes to rollback into my head from the hot, slippery sensation tightening around my urging sensitive area. Not waiting for the dazed feeling to clear I continue driving myself in further. My eyes glance down to see her pert breasts jiggle with each thrust against the reflective glass surface.

.

My eyes quickly travel to the windows of my guilty pleasure to see them sealed shut as my lips turn down at the edges. Leaning my head over the girls shoulder I roughly remind the coffee eyed model. "Open your eyes dam it, look straight at the desk."

.

The brown eyed model opened her eyes wide at my words to catch my reflective devilish face shining back up at her. With the model understanding she stared deep into my reflection causing her eyes to transform from vapid coffee to large needful chocolate ….from my past. My pushes become more forceful when my body spikes with a heated urge to clearly see the slender naked body of my lost love moaning with every thrust I drive in further ...faster …harder. With my fingers clenched tightly on her creamy white hips as I demand almost angrily "Call me Kaoru, damn it...Scream it!"

.

At the moment I didn't care if my assistant heard… Hell, the entire building could hear her for all I care but I fucken needed to hear it …..I needed for my guilty pleasure to scream my given name for once. The model did what she was told as my given name ripped from her lungs. I began to feel the sensation all men craved but also feared slowly traveling up my spine signaling my little ride would soon come to an end.

.

My heated thrusts are deliberately deep and sharp as I demand for her to continue. "Again, dam it!" In my eyes the chocolate eyed girl from my past wiggled and writhed underneath me as she called out my name. Our sweaty bodies slapped together vigorously as I watched her perfectly pert breasts press against the cold glass as my body rips through her with everything I had.

.

Feeling my balls tighten and the end arriving soon I demanded for the girl to perform through clenched teeth. "Use my fucken name again and again until I explode inside of you, that's a fucken order, damn it!" With that the model screamed, spoke, and moaned whatever as long as it was my given name.

.

I didn't care if she thought I was a freaky narcissistic prick or not …..My body burned to hear it from the chocolate eyed girl from my past. I needed for once to hear "her" say it as I was forcefully pushing myself deeper into her so I could completely burst inside her making her mine for once …how I should have done it, instead of being a fucking pussy and stepping down for the others.

.

My release ripped through me with one last "Kaoru "whispered from her glossed lips as I purposely shoved all my length deep inside of her to explode . My body shudders with every pulsed blast until I'm completely spent and fall to the floor exhausted with my eyes now closed. Sitting at the foot of my desk with my bare chest heaving I see my lost love slowly dissolve back into my past as I mindlessly whisper out. "…..Dam it, Haru why the hell did you leave us …why did you leave me?"

.

"Excuse me Kaoru-sama, who is Haru?" The model's inquisitive voice can be heard from above me.

.

My eyes didn't even bother to open to remind the model of her place. "Hitachiin-sama, you will address me as Hitachiin-sama and she doesn't concern you." Opening my eyes I reach over with an arm to pull myself up from my desk. Once I'm on my feet and completely nude I slowly make my way to my private executive wash room. "Our deal is complete, just go talk to the clearly pissed off older woman outside my office and tell her I'm sending you on the "special Paris assignment " she'll give you everything I've promised in our little deal ….Oh, and you know I'll bury you if this gets out …understand ." My golden eyes shine as I turn to get the model's response.

.

She nods her head "Yes, Hitachiin-sama."

.

Standing completely naked and sweaty a devious smile grows on my lips as I speak. "Good girl." And with that I finish my short walk to the washroom to clean up. Leaving yet another guilty pleasure in my wake once I close the door.

* * *

 **Time skip** **…..**

After the steaming hot water rained down to wash away the overwhelming guilt of my guilty pleasure and a fresh pair of clothes I was in a much better state of mind to conquer my work…of course thoughts of my current behavior with my most recent guilty pleasure popped in my head but I managed to push them all back ….well, most of them anyway. Once I'm home with a snifter of my favorer drink in my hand I would allow the questions to haunt me then and only then for I have work to complete at the moment.

.

Flipping a finished stapled page to my last group of production sheets neatly resting against the final design. Distracted with my paperwork I reach a hand over to mindlessly lift a tall ceramic cup to my lips. Until the stale, cold coffee assaulted my lips causing a slightly disgusted face before swiftly setting the coffee down to continue with my work. Figuring I must have forgotten about the cups contents hours ago as I've been lost in my work.

.

Sitting at my creative workstation I notice my reward for all my hours of uninterrupted work. To see my HB pencil leaving a slightly painful impression into my delicate finger it tightly rests against. Dropping the pencil to my desk I extend both my hands out to stretch my long fingers out wide to force the stiffness away.

.

Not even turning my head my voice comes out a little annoyed. I hastily pick up my phone to glance at the time before tossing it back down on my desk. With irritation I quickly retrieve my pencil to finish my work. "Hey, you're supposed to show up to "clock in…. not clock out I think you're a little confused…..what's the matter my runway models wear you out….did my poor twin have to take a nap?"

.

"Ha-ha, please, hasn't happened yet and I doubt it ever will ….No, for your information I worked at home today." His voice came out a little cocky, which usually meant he was up to something.

.

"You did? It would have been nice to tell me." Resting a foot to the floor to swivel my drafting chair to see my brother for moment before turning my back and continuing with "our" work.

.

"Well, how was your meeting?" One side of Hikaru's lips pulls up in a playful smirk while leaning along the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest in a dark blue silk button up shirt. The delicate material forms to my twin's chest and his damn extra workouts sets it off nicely….it's one of my favorites.

.

"Cancelled, you would know that if you bothered to show up, it's your meeting too….I been dealing with these all day…..by myself." Not bothering to turn to see my brother but stopped my work to Gesture to the towering pile of completed production sheets with both hands. Dropping my head back down to finish my work.

.

"All right, all right ….now, I told you your mine once I make it to the office ….I'm here now, so let's go." Hikaru walks over and quickly steals my trusted pencil from my hand before tossing it back in my orange glass pencil holder. Resting his a hand on my shoulder as he nods to the door with a devious smile.

.

Swiftly retrieving my trusted pencil as I point it at my brother with an annoyed look. "Hika, I have to work, and so do you."

.

Tossing up his hands in a surrender like motion before pulling me against his chest in that damn shirt of his. Taking in a breath my nose catches swirls of my brother's favorite cologne emanating from his creamy skin peeking through his unbuttoned collar. My twin reaches up to lift my chin to his golden molten eyes as he speaks in a soft tone. "Yeah, yeah look at yourself hunched over a bunch of paperwork. It's heartbreaking your life force is just draining away …..See listen ….drip…..drip….drip. I'm worried about you brother." As he slowly moves forward with his heated breath blowing against my lips.

.

Realizing what he's doing I shake the heated daze clouding my mind as I toss up my hands to push his sculpted chest away from me ….. Damn it, Hika, like I don't know when he's trying to put the moves on me….hell, he's not the only one who's mastered seduction. "Hikaru, stop! I have to prepare for my trip."

.

Pulling the pencil from my hand once more he leans in with a raised eyebrow before speaking with authority. "Do I have to pull rank on you?"

.

I roll my eyes at my brother as I grab my pencil before shaking my head. "We're the same."

.

Hika pulls my pencil out of my hand before poking the easer into my chest. "Well, I'm still older …..so listen to your big brother damn it."

.

Snatching my trusted pencil from his hand to toss it back in my glass holder in somewhat defeated mood. Knowing full well Hikaru was up to something and when he's like this it's best to go along with it …its saves time not to mention the oncoming fast approaching headache. "Fine, I can't hold a pencil any longer, anyway. Where are we going?"

.

Hikaru smiles triumphantly as he straightens to walk to the door. "Early dinner."

.

Picking up my phone to glance at the time before strolling over to my suit jacket. "Well, I did work through lunch …sounds good."

.

Hika walks out of my office as he waves an arm forward. "Follow me, my dear brother."

* * *

 **A little later…**

My stomach twisted while my fingers laced around my phone causing me to glance up from the list of replied emails I had just sent off. My brother's ginger head tilted down scrolling his finger across his tablet messing around with spreadsheets. "We been driving for an hour Hika, where is this place you have a reservation for?" As I ask in a somewhat bored tone.

.

Not even looking up from his work my brother smiles as he speaks in a distracted tone. "Look out your window Kao, I'm sure you can figure it out."

.

Slightly annoyed and more than a little hungry I turn my head to glance out my window. My golden eyes scan the rows of colorful autumn trees lining the street on either side. One after another until we drive pass a small creek washing over large eroding grey stones on a peaceful rocky hillside from a current rainstorm. My eyes search for any business location that even remotely looked like it served food ….to find nothing just a long peaceful drive ….wait. "Oh, don't tell me …..Nope, no thank you." I shook my head adamantly.

.

"What do you mean, I thought you liked the Hitachiin Hot spring house?" My brother glanced up from his work.

.

"No, not since last time. Four of my models called in sick the next morning because of you." I shook my finger before crossing my arms over my chest in irritation.

.

He quickly tossed up his hand and tried to defend himself but failed miserably. He ended up speaking to himself about a small fact he discovered when he threw a little "brother" party. Where he had some of the more willing models dressed in costume for the two of us in the hot spring…..not one of his best ideas. "Now, now, it wasn't all me I'll admit one maybe two were me … who knew silk would hold in so much heat like that…."

.

Still irritated with my brother I manage to tease him. "Well, you are in the fashion industry shouldn't you know more about the material we work with?"

.

With a sudden graceful movement my brother wraps his arms around my chest to tower over me with his burning eyes peering into mine. "Oh, please, it was more about the hot springs …..anyway, no girls just you and me and some much needed twin time…before your trip." My older twin's eyes turned sad at the mention of my trip.

.

"No, girls …..None at all, are you sure …Are you feeling alright?" Squeezing an arm out of my brother's tight embrace to extend a hand to place it on Hika's forehead being a little skeptical of his promises. Ever since my twin's new revelation of being "over" the only girl my twin and I ever loved….aside from our mother. It's been a rotating door of never ending models, actresses that never last more than a few nights. I have a feeling he never wants to risk his heart being broken again …I can't say I ever want to experience it again as well, once was enough for me ... _She_ is enough for me .

.

Hikaru shoves my hand away before shifting his body to his side of the seat with his arms crossed acting offended. "Oh, knock it off."

.

"Well, you been going a little nutty lately….more so than your normal." Speaking in a matter of fact tone as my eyes glance back down to my phone to check if my rather pissed assistant responded to my instructions…Damn it, she hates it when I experience my little guilty pleasures at the office. She should count herself lucky she's not my brother's assistant.

.

Hikaru leans in to hold my chin lightly before bring his heated lips close to mine. "Oh. Koa, I'm just preparing for the long cold nights without you ….Besides I'm not the only one dipping into the model pool lately….My assistant informed me that your assistant poached one of my models."

.

My cheeks blush as I nervously explain to Hika while being extremely close to his silky, heated lips. "Uh, well, yeah about that ….it's not like you would have used her for your project anyway."

.

Hika sensually whispers close to my lips. "And why wouldn't I?"

.

I extend a hand to my face to point to my eyes to give him a clue.

.

Hika's eyes quickly glance to my hand before he shrugs his shoulders while talking in a teasing seductive manner. "Oh, well then I guess you really took care of her then… didn't you?"

.

I swallowed hard as I nodded my head with flushed cheeks.

.

With my response Hika pushes forward to press his soft lips against mine. My body's tense muscles melt into his firm arms while I fall into his kiss with the whiff of my twin's favored cologne teasing my senses.

.

The car slowly comes to a stop causing Hika to pull away with a suggestive expression as he speaks "I guess my needful arms are just going to have to wait a bit longer to be filled with your scorching body …., we're here." My twin pulls away to gather his things and motions to the window.

.

With my brother's words I nervously slide my eyes to the window to see the sizeable dark wooden gates carved elaborately with a delicate leaf vine design around two polished gilded "H's" attached on either side of the gate. No, doubt Hika already made the arrangements with the proficient staff as the enormous doors began to swing open with our arrival to allow our driver passage through the grand gates.

.

My eyes glanced up expecting to see our normal driver. But the sight of James' golden blond locks stuffed under his stiff black hat that didn't do any justice to his beautiful head of hair was absent with a company driver in his stead. My eyes slid over to my twin suspiciously. "Hika, where's James?"

.

"James?" my brother looks up from his work with a questionable look.

.

"Hika, our normal driver."

.

He shrugged his shoulders with the corners of his mouth turned down as he goes back to his tablet. "Oh, him, he's back at the estate I didn't want to wait for him so I requested a company driver for our little trip."

.

I didn't reply to my brother as my attention draws back down to my phone to finish up ordering flowers for my assistant. I know Hika and he is definitely up to something...

 _…..My guess is I will find out at the hot spring._

* * *

A/N Thank you for taking a peek please Follow/Review.

I know, I know another guilty pleasure scene but it goes all to the development of Kaoru's ever developing emotions with his guilty pleasures and the emerging feeling that maybe he doesn't want to be just Hitachiin-sama….Okay next up the long awaited goodbye scene before Kaoru flies off to New York to kick off fashion week for Hitachiin Fashion.

Oh, hey a quick thank you who have chosen to follow the story it's now tied with "Lifetime Bonds" as my number one story in less than 2 months…So thanks for following and taking a peek…So does anyone have any idea why Haruhi didn't ask for help from the twins. I think I know but I would love to here if you have any ideas.


	7. Chapter 7 Screaming words from within

_*Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club_

Back In Our World

Ok there's a few things you need to know before you read this chapter.

When you read the bold Italic it's the mystery POV's subconscious voice as to what you see here _ **.For what must have been hours on a cold winter day in the streets of Milan**_

When it's in just italic It's the mystery's POV normal conscious thoughts in a dream that's fighting his own subconscious Like the writing you see here _.For what must have been hours on a cold winter day in the streets of Milan_

 _._

Chapter 7 Screaming words from within.

* * *

 **Mystery subconscious POV**

 _ **Flash….**_

A rapid throbbing rings in my ears with my eyes scrunched tight. I mindlessly reach a hand up to my defective lungs to press my fingers firmly in the center of my aching chest. Desperately gasping for any bit of the chilled air that floated around me. "Hey, if you can't do this I understand….It might be too soon for you since…." My brother's comforting hand slowly rub circles on my back.

Hunched over I just shake my head. "No, I need to do this….there is no more time. "

A concerned voice floats over my head. "I'll be here if you need me to make up some sort of excuse ….Just give me your normal sign. Okay? "

With my nearly empty stomach rolling all I can do at this moment is force a small nod to my head. Compelling my tightly sealed eyes to open with that one thought. 'There was no more time.' My hand tightens around something cold and metallic while I hear cautious metallic footsteps go on ahead. Slowly blinking I can see a fresh pair of finely crafted dark blue suede loafers stretched out from the ends of my narrowed black pant legs. Recognizing the moment in time I flashed to by my unusual choice of footwear. _No, not this …..Anything but this one._

 _ **Well, you big dummy, it looks like you needed a reminder…..and what better time than this particular moment….A sarcastic voice speaks out.**_

A pair of shoes that caught my attention after mindlessly strolling the polished stones of no particular cobbled street. For what must have been hours on a cold winter day in the streets of Milan.

 _ **Don't you remember your urgent trip to Italy to force your heart to let go.**_

With a frozen breath released from my chest my golden eyes watched through an impeccably polished glass window. A white bearded gentleman glanced up his brown eyes to give me a polite smile while finishing his work on the simple display. With his worked finished he walked from the display window to a clear glass door to reach up a hand to flip his open sign.

My shattered heart began to pump once more. Before I knew what the hell I was doing I was almost forcing my way through the door past the man. To only point to the shoes in his window. Quickly reaching for my chained wallet I held up two fingers with my elite black card laced between them with a smirk on my lips. The irritated man's lips widen and curl before showing me a seat. A little while later I strolled out of the store with a new spring in my step wearing my new shoes. Something I wouldn't do normally knowing the season I was in at the time could wreak havoc on a pair of this type of shoe in an instant. But I simply didn't care I was drawn to them….and for some reason the moment I slipped just a tiny bit better _ **. You big dummy it's called retail therapy.**_

Now, the mere sight of them twisted my stomach in pain and would soon never see the outside of a shoe box ever again…buried in the very depths of my closet.

 _ **Yes, but keep in mind after all these years the shoes remain in your closet to this very day …when you could easily ask a servant to get rid of them but you choose to keep them …maybe you should be asking yourself the reason why.**_

 _Damn it, why does it always have to be that day._ I hiss through my teeth forcing my body upright to follow my brother's metallic footsteps. He quickly glances over his shoulder. "Are you ready for this?"

Nodding my head he takes a deep breath before timidly extending a hand to the glossed steel outer door to gently wrap his knuckles against it.

 _ **I already told you…. You need a painful reminder. Your ignoring what your entire being is screaming for , look call it a subconscious slap to the face to possibly wake your conscious self up to what you're purposely denying.**_

Stepping back we both force smiles on our faces before the door quickly swings open. "Hey guys, what are you two doing here?"

We both stroll in without a care in the world before I begin to speak. "What, were here to help you pack…" While shrugging my shoulders.

My brother finishes my thought. "Knowing you Haru….you just threw a few practical things in a suitcase and left it at that. "

"Yeah, imagine spending a year in the states with one measly suitcase to choose from." With my observation I push myself to chuckle.

"Give me some credit guys I packed two suitcases." The brunette crosses her hands at her chest with a bit of irritation flashing in her adorable face.

"Haru, the carryon doesn't count." My brother matches my forced chuckle. His golden eyes slide in my direction to search for an okay to continue with our little plan. Cautiously pausing for a moment to check my heart before swallowing hard and nodding my head to my brother.

.

 _If I had really known what I was nodding to… I would have grabbed her by the hand that second and thrown her over my shoulders. Kidnapping the girl in the dark of night as she most likely strikes my back with tightened fists repeatedly….But at the time I didn't know. My heart clenched tightly in my chest._

 _._

 _ **Now, now, you can't change the past I tend to agree with you though that would have been a far better outcome then now ….but again ask yourself this you big dummy. Why is it you threaten you would have kidnapped her in the past but now with all the resources at your fingertips you no longer search for her…..why is that? Yeah, yeah I know if she wanted to find you your right here. Blabby Blah blah…. Damn it, you're like a broken record .Did you ever consider maybe there's a reason she can't come to you? You big dummy.**_

"Haru, you're traveling with a Suoh now. The way I see it you have two choices. Choice number one. Not two days after you get there you will be pulled all over an impromptu visit to New York to shop endlessly with an overly excited boss for left behind items." My brother holds one finger up as he explains.

"And choice number two?" Seeing her visually shiver with the thought of being pushed, pulled and generally man handled by the Boss in his endless shopping spree.

With my freshly bandaged heart burning. We each pull up our hands to shake several bags next to our faces with a pair of identical mischievous smiles plastered on our lips.

"Fine. " Her head falls in defeat while walking over to close the door.

* * *

 _ **Flash**_ …..

Several rather tense and awkward hours flash by. My brother sits next to a sizeable travel trunk resting in the middle of Haru's bed. When he flashes an apologetic look in my direction before clearing his throat. He quickly runs a quick hand through each of the bags before speaking. "It looks like we left some bags at home, I'll just pop over with the car and go get them. I shouldn't me more than a few minutes. "

"There's no need I'll be more than fine with what you brought." Haruhi, motioning to the stacks of neatly folded clothes

"Haru, you obviously don't have a clue at how your life is about to change." My brother shakes his head as he swiftly stands to zip a formal evening gown in a travel garment bag hung off the back of the door.

"I'll go with you." I quickly start to shift in my seat.

My brother shakes his head as he holds up his arms signaling for me not to follow him "No, one of us needs to stay here otherwise Haru will start pulling pieces she thinks are unnecessary…Goodbye Haru, I'll see ya soon." He lets out a long sad sigh before speaking in a heart breaking tone his last few words. He pauses at the threshold of the room to share an encouraging look before turning his head back to disappear a few seconds later.

 _I now know what my brother selflessly sacrificed that night but …back then at that moment I was spitting venom for my twin for leaving me brotherless. ….Leaving me with her._

 _Even now my body burns with certainty of the girl being my other half. The only reason my chest found itself blessed with life and was allowed to pump tirelessly was for the brunet and only her…_

 _ **Careful, didn't you just admit…**_

 _Quite it you._

 _Turns out by the time I even remotely figured this out ….it was far too late I had lost before I really even had a chance …..She had fallen for him. At the time it hurt like a bitch in fact to this very day it's still hurts._

 _ **You big dummy, you did it again. Can't you see you're causing yourself relentless pain and soon irreparable damage to yourself and to others? You simply stopped caring and drowned yourself in nameless girls to dull the pain. Denying your screaming inner voice. Now you want to seal your poor brother's fate with your little trick to dull the never ending pain …..Enough to live a somewhat of an empty shell of an existence…..at least he tries to deal with his pain, instead of hiding from it.**_

 _Enough! Dam it! Can we just move on with it?_

 _ **Fine, but your no fun…**_

Sliding my eyes over even with the tense atmosphere between us she had a light smile on her face while humming a little tune. Carrying on with the ever mounting stack of items we brought as somewhat of a piece offering. She was truly happy …. I couldn't blame her, the happy go lucky blonde just had this inherent way about him that even pulled myself and my brother to take the first few steps from our little world.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "Hika, is this what's left of our friendship?" The brunette sits on her bed with her head pointed down staring at a small picture frame that normally sits on her nightstand.

"What are you talking about were perfectly fine ….your imagining things." While sitting on the other end of her bed I force a smile and extend out my sock covered foot to playfully nudge her arm.

Sliding the small framed picture in the side of her carry on. "Hika, you can't wear a mask as well as Kao, we've been in the same class for two years together ….In fact I know you to well. I know unlike Kao you tend to prefer to be completely clear and honest with your feelings out for all to see…So I'll ask you again is this what's left of our friendship? " She turns her brown emotional eyes in my direction.

.

Swallowing hard I somewhat pause before answering. "What do you want from me Haru, I'm doing the best I can!? You didn't really think we were going to let you leave for the states with the boss for who knows how long without saying goodbye to our best friend, did you?" My emotionally driven eyes flash in her direction as I slam a stack of neatly folded items in to the trunk.

.

Releasing a long breath I try to reign my shattered heart so not to ruin are last few remaining moments together. "Look, it's just a bit soon for me …..I know what burns in my chest to be true but I'm ok to look pass that as long as your happy …as long as _he_ makes you happy …..Then I'll learn to live with the loss."

"Hika..." A heartbreaking soft tone falls from her lips.

"Can you tell me one thing was I even remotely close …to winning."

Her eyes slide away from me as she nervously bites her lip. "Hika… I shouldn't say."

Extending a hand to nervously run through my hair. "No, Haru I need to know w….w….was I even close?"

After what felt like decades she slowly nods her head before speaking in a pained soft voice. "Yes early on there was a time I was drawn to you …..and Kao for different reasons…..I guess that's one of the reasons I formed such a close friendship with the two of you."

Her words stoked the flames in my chest to burn hotter. "Well at least I know the feeling was somewhat shared for a brief moment in time …..That's something." Forcing an upbeat tone while my head falls in defeat and I shrug my shoulders.

She softly speaks with her brown eyes gazing in my direction. "Hika, I never intended to hurt the two of you. It's just one of those things …I love him and I can't let him go …he needs me .He really has no one to love him….besides me."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand there's no need to repeatedly shove it in my face….I get it." Speaking in my normally blunt tone. Leaning my head back against the wall.

"Now there's the real Hika shining through." She forces a chuckle.

"Haru, I honestly hope everything works out between you and the boss …..But if it doesn't or you need anything at all will you come to us first? At least consider giving me a chance ….with whatever you need whether it be enormously huge or microscopic? ….. I love you Haruhi and like it or not I always will …..You're my best friend."

"Ahh Hika that's not fair to Tamaki …..I can't agree to that." Haru shakes her head as she folds another piece of clothing.

Scooting close to my friend I timidly extend a comforting hand to rest on her hand. Lifting my head to gaze in to her eyes with pleading eyes I begin to speak honestly. "Haru, I already told you I wish for nothing less than for the two of you to have overwhelming happiness, your both my friends…This is just for the tiniest "what if " you need anything at all …as friends …Please Haru promise me just this ….I can't ever… ." Choosing to not rip off the freshly placed band aid over my heart I trail off…it was just too painful to even think about it ….. Let alone speak about it.

She drops her head to busy herself with a blue garment laced in her fingers to avoid my emotionally driven golden eyes. Reluctantly nods her head before speaking firmly. "Fine….just as friends."

Giving her a small nudge with my elbow. "Best friends?"

"Yes, of course best friends Hika." She uncharacteristically throws her arms around my shoulder to nuzzle her head in my chest.

Partially frozen with her close proximity I can only manage to raise a hand to lightly rub circles on her back. My freshly healed heart burned for her touch …..She fit in my arms perfectly ...besides my brother my heart knew she's the only one who would ever perfectly fit in them.

"Oh I'm sorry Hika it's too soon I shouldn't." She pulls back a bit but my other arm manages to hold her close.

 _ **Oh, I'm sorry, I should skip this part, and after all you avoid people with brown eyes. Don't you?**_

 _No wait ….this is the only part that makes the rest bearable._

With my body relaxing under her arms I begin to speak in a soft tone. "No, its okay …just this once I think I can manage to keep it together for this." Shifting my head so my cheek rests nicely over the girl's head I lightly chuckle while squeezing her tightly. We stay wrapped in each other's arms with only our even breaths breaking the silence.

 _It turns out my brother never returned. After a while not wanting to give Tamaki the wrong idea about our friendship. I forced myself to make my excuses and reluctantly left when it became far too late for just friends of the opposite sex to be alone in an empty apartment…..especially when one of those friends recently confessed his feelings to the other. It was nearly impossible to leave her side but it's what she wanted. The only thought that made it even bearable is that once everything calmed down my brother and I could easily take a jet and fly out at a moment's notice to see our best friend._

 _ **You big dummy the problem is you two never get the chance. Why the hell didn't you listen to what your heart was screaming for? My subconscious thought bursts out.**_

* * *

 _ **Flash…..**_

The next subconscious thought causes a flash and again I find myself sprinting up the metal stairs with my heart racing. Glancing down I notice my Italian blue shoes lightly pushing off the steel step to swiftly take another step.

 _Dam it! This too? Why not show me the first time she could tell us apart …or better yet the thunderstorm?" Really twist it in and cause me all sorts of unending pain._

 _ **No, I'll wait for another night to share those with you.**_

My heart dropped to my feet when my brother abruptly stopped in front of me. Hearing an old woman's voice. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this young man ….they're not coming back. I've been told to sell or give away what was left in the apartment that, they couldn't take it with them…..and before you ask Fujioka-san didn't say where they were going. "

 **Oh, look here comes the good part…..do you remember how your heart raced just looking for her father? How much do think it would pound if you managed to find her?**

 _I'll ask you another question. How much do think my heart can take with the continued disappointment when our searches come up with nothing._

 _ **You won't know until you try.**_

 _Again can we just get on with the dream?_

After hearing those words I push pass my brother to begin to sprint for her father's room. The bed was unmade and items were scattered all over the room. Leaping on to the bed I manage to quickly step to the closet to toss out my arms to jerk it open. My heart freezes at the sight of a row of empty metal hangers hung in the closet with a few items still haphazardly hung. Whipping my body around I hastily run and check every room to search for the redheaded cross dresser. With every abandoned room I leap to get to my heart begins to crack .Rushing pass empty picture frames carelessly hung.

.

Racing to get to the last room my heart lurches in my throat as I throw open the door. Everything was neatly stuck in time from the last time I was there…minus the open trunk and the piles of folded clothes. Plopping down on her perfectly made bed I glance around the room. When my eyes catch sight of the only out of place item in the entire room. My delicate heart instantly splintered with the sight of the item while bending over to extend a shaky hand. Reaching down next to my accursed blue shoes, the same shoes I happen to be wearing when we said our goodbyes. My fingers timidly wrapped around the small familiar frame before letting my hand fall.

 _You want to know why I deny everything. Well, take a good look …..This is the pain I try and forget everyday .It never fucken goes away …..So why can't you just leave me the hell alone?_

 _ **Because subconsciously you don't want me too. You know it's not going to get any better until you find her. In fact if you keep on denying your feelings you won't recover the next damn break, leaving your twin alone … …is that fair to him? You know why he can't let go. It's the same reason I'm here, right now….you both fucken love that girl…..now stop screwing around with the models and go find her.**_

 _We've tried …._

 _ **Then try again, dam it, the pain is just going to get worst!**_

 _Fine, let's move along and get this over with …_

It started with a small single tear trailing down my cheek. Unconsciously reaching up a hand for my fingers to lightly brush across the wet trail. An old constant feeling escaped the chained door I kept deep within my chest. Where I forcefully locked away my unreturned ever burning feelings for the brunet. ….but seeing the same small frame remain in the deserted room the door holding my emotions begins to bulge and creek before a minute later it bursts wide open causing my heart to shatter.

Silent tears begin to cascade down my redden cheeks. A familiar pair of footsteps rushes into the bedroom where my brother instantly throws his arms around me. "Shhh, Hika we'll find her."

Rocking back and forth in my brother's arms. "Why would the boss just leave her? It doesn't make any damn sense …...Kao, I can't lose her….not like this." My fingers clench tightly on to my brother's soft coat while my heart wrenching words fall from my lips.

My brother tightens his hold on me. Extending his trembling hand to comfortingly rake his fingers through my hair. He speaks with lips pressed against my head. "I know it doesn't make any sense now, but we will find her." He quickly pulls the picture frame from my fingers.

Drops of liquid fell from cheeks and splatted against one of my brother's hand. "Why Kao ….why did she have to leave us?" My miserable voice cracked.

"Hika, we will fix this." Sounding determined I felt relieved that at least one of us could show strength at the moment. Seeing as it felt like the only thing from keeping myself from completely crumbling was my brother's arms.

Pulling back a bit before frantically lunging forward to grasp tightly on the lapels of my brother's tan coat. Desperately gazing up with tear filled eyes. "Kao, promise me you won't leave me too …..I just can't take any more people I love disappearing…. .Kao, please promise me."

With emotionally driven eyes he pause for a moment before nodding his head sharply. "Alright Hika, I promise ….you know I won't leave brother."

 _ **Well, I guess my little visit is coming to an end ….See ya till next time.**_

My forehead fell against my brother's chest as I mumble out more words into the fabric of my brother coat. "She promised too if she needed …she promise why hasn't she called us?"

"I'm not sure, Hika?" My brother's shoulders begin to shake as his mask finally slips off as he too begins to crack.

"She promised damn it…. she promised me….she promised …." I repeated my words against my brother's chest as tears continued to wander down the previous wet trails on my distraught face.

My head suddenly jolts up with the nightmare like words screaming from my lips. "She promised to come to me ….why didn't she come to me?" My eyes snap wide open causing my head to frantically search around the room. Glancing down To find my tablet tightly held with my fingers resting on my terry cloth covered chest. Blinking around the room fully awake I can see I had fallen asleep after our dinner waiting for my brother.

.

Tossing the tablet to the table that displayed a spreadsheet on the screen. With shivering hands I reach up to tightly push my unsteady fingers into my damp ginger locks. Leaning down with my unstable head resting in my hands I force myself to take a long deep breath before taking another to slowly come down from my agitated state. "Damn that one was real." Speaking in a shocked tone.

.

"Hika, did you say something?" My ginger headed twin pops his head into the doorway."

Straightening myself up I motion to my tablet on the table. "Ah no …it was just something from work …..Um Kao, please tell me you're finally ready."

My younger brother strolls into my room with his hands tucked into the pockets of his white terry cloth robe. "Ha-ha, I wasn't that long. I just needed to try and get ahold of my assistant."

"Any luck?" I can't help but chuckle.

My brother flops in the chair next to me before pulling his hand from his pocket to check his phone. "No, I don't think the flowers are going to work this time."

"Serves you right having your "little guilty pleasure" at the office." Chuckling as I tease my brother.

Propping his feet on the upholstered ottoman. "Oh please, like you should talk …sometimes that's all the so called work you do in your office." He rolls his eyes at my little joke.

"Exactly, I'm never in trouble because my assistant expects me to do it ….You're a boy scout so your assistant can't handle it coming from you…..so you end up with a pissed off assistant ."

"I'm not a boy scout …and you know that damn it." My brother flashes his irritated look from his phone straight in my direction.

"Calm your jets you just have to show your assistant who the boss is.

Leaning over to extend my fingers to whisper across my brother's jaw. To guide my brother's face close to mine. A deviously teasing smile emerges on my lips while leering into my brother's eyes. "As for you being a boy scout…. Well, I fully intend on testing my theory, Kao." My heated words swirl around my brother's lips.

End of Hikaru's POV

* * *

End of chapter

So if you read my update on my profile you would know I've been battling to complete this update. Fighting writer's block for a few days now. Good news I've worked through the block. Bad news the update probably wasn't what you're expecting…But I've decided to continue on with the next update to really work past my writer's block. So you should be getting another update in a few days. Cross your fingers. Thanks for taking a peek.

I wanted to welcome this month's brand new followers of the story. Thank you so much.

You really had some interesting observations in your latest reviews. Thank you for taking the time I really appreciate it. Okay I'm off to update for this story again. See ya soon Alimackatjac.


	8. Chapter 8 Heated Water

* _Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club_

Back In Our World

Chapter 8 Heated Water

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Catching myself falling for Hika's heated gaze I quickly shake my head. Tossing up my hands to push away from my brother's somewhat exposed chest that's peeking through the loosely tied robe. "Oh, knock it off Hika, you can be such a tease at times."

Who does my brother think he's fooling? I can tell when my own brother throws up a mask to hide behind. I have no idea what's going on but there are times like now that I walk in a room unexpectedly and my brother has the most heartbreaking expression on his face. For just a split second before he attempts to haphazardly cover his true emotions. Which is new for me. Hika may not be the most emotionally stable since…..well that day ….. But he's never hidden his feelings from me. I'm the only one he's always leaned on. Now it looks like he's trying to deal with something on his own.

With a smirk on my brother's lips he once more extends a hand to tickle the sensitive skin under my chin. His golden melted eyes flirtatiously burn into mine. "Who was teasing …..little brother?

"Promises, promises ….Are you ready?" Speaking with a bit of sarcasm as I roll my eyes in front of my brother. I casually run a hand over the white fluffy fabric of my robe to close the gap around my chest. Dropping both my hands to tighten the tie around my waist. Supporting myself I place two hands on the arms of the golden overstuffed chair and thrust my body up on my feet. Once up right I offer an extended hand to my flirtatious twin.

Flashing an irritated look in my direction for brushing his playful advances off before accepting my hand. "I've been ready, for a while now, dear brother."

Waving a dismissive hand towards Hika for his sudden irritation. "Its's not like we could enter the heated water after our meal in the first place."

Not being deterred by my commonsense my brother pounces on my unsuspecting body with his reflexes to encapsulate his forceful arms around me. His fiery breath swirls pass my lips with additional teasing words. "Well, if we would have waited to eat after like I wanted in the first place…. I would already have you in my bed, all nice and relaxed and ready for what's next Kao?" A mischievous smile tugs at my brother's lips while he spoke his seductive words.

.

Still somewhat irritated from before I pull two hands up against Hika's planed exposed chest to push away. "Yes, but one of us didn't spend the _entire_ day "entertaining" two of my runway models. Leaving others to work through lunch so "our" work could get done. So, unless you wanted to carry me out of the hot spring from lack of food, we had to eat first." I was a little taken back at how abrupt I was being with my brother. Normally his playful nature would just draw me in closer. It's part of his charm.

.

His glowing fiery eyes hover over me while being trapped in his firm arms. He extends a hand to run a finger leisurely cascading it down my face as he speaks in a predatory manner. "Hmmm, pulling a completely unconscious naked twin from the waters to do as I please or wait and have a conscious naked twin all hot and bothered after a nice soapy scrub down …..Hmmm each are extremely enticing in its own way…decisions, decisions. "

.

With the torrid thoughts radiating from Hikaru's expression my creamy skin instantly ignites in a heated blush over my entire body. Ignoring its obvious reaction to my brother's advances I tense my shoulders and speak firmly. "Hikaru."

Seeing my serious expression emerge he studies my face for a moment before straightening himself to no longer hover over me. He loosened his hold but remained wrapped around my body. "Fine, you may be right about eating ….but remember I also worked today."

Hearing Hika's words my golden eyes suddenly flash with anger. Quickly shaking my head to hide behind my mask to playfully tease my elder twin in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, yeah like I'm supposed to believe that you didn't leave two of my models thoroughly exhausted after cutting your little playdate short, so you could squeeze in some work? Hika, I know you, it's just not going too happened. I'll be lucky "if" they make it to their plane much less New York." Again my reaction towards my beloved twin caused me to be taken back.

.

A bit astonished my elder twin studies my face once more before a devious knowing smile forms on his lips. With his arms still wrapped around me he slowly and deliberately pulls my body closer. Hika extends out a hand to finger walk across the opening of my white fluffy robe as he teasingly whispers his words. "Well, for one thing baby brother…..I "never" said I didn't leave them thoroughly exhausted and yes, "my entertainment" was cut short. You know, I think you need to feed them more. This batch seemed weaker than the rest and couldn't take nearly enough of what I had planned."

.

Red hot anger boiled deep from within my chest causing me to forcedly push myself away from my brother's clutches. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru stepped back a bit before shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, I'll stop Kao….but do I hear a bit of the green eyed monster coming through?"

Turning my back towards my brother and folding my arms in defense. "What, don't be ridiculous, I'm merely irritated at you for missing work, that's all." What the hell, is this the cause of my sudden and abrupt behavior change? It's true that normally I wouldn't be irritated with my brother missing work. Over the years I've grown accustomed to his rather unorthodox work habits. The truth is he would always pull it together in the very end… it may take some all-nighters before he manages to stumble in the office barely dressed with the sixth cup of coffee in his shaky hands. Looking like a sleep deprived college student fresh from midterms but he always met his deadlines.

Breaking free from my thoughts I feel a comforting hand rest on my shoulder. My brother warily comes closer to loosely wrap his arms around me. Resting his soft cheek against mine in a tender, caring way. "Yes, but Kaoru, I see it in your burning eyes."

My older twin releases a long breath to blow against my exposed skin. "It's not just the work is it Kao? I've noticed you're irritation has increased with every playdate." Hika softly speaks.

Leaning in to my brother's cheek while my shoulders relax under his touch. "Do you blame me? You're acting like some ugly debutant trying to land a man, being constantly set up by her relatives. Hika, lately you always have a playdate continuously planned in the works …your current behavior has me more than a little worried."

Chuckling from my little example. "Well, if you remember I have been more than willing to share …..And even encouraged you to make friends of your own ….like last night."

"Yes and this morning …. Hika, you know I can't …. It's just not in me to do that." Letting out a heavy sigh my body relaxes against my twin's hard chest.

My brother chuckled before whispering in my ear. "Really, I'm pretty sure your assistant would say otherwise."

"You know there's all together another reason for that." My shoulders suddenly tensed with the mere mention of my little guilty pleasures.

He turns his head away from me as he speaks with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yes, yes dear brother I'm all too aware of the reason."

Hika releases a heavy sigh. "It wasn't that long ago when we were the same. Kao, how long are you going to be like this? Denying yourself other pleasures. Other than….." My elder twin trails off. I'm again surprised for the moment it sounded like my brother wanted to talk about her.

"Hika?" Whispering back to my brother praying that he finally wanted to open up and have an honest conversation. About the girl who busted through the gates that kept our world and our hearts from others.

"Fine, you know how I feel…. we need to move pass this." He turns my body within his caged arms.

"Look, I don't want to spoil my last night with my brother you may say its work but I know you've been growing distant with every one of my little playdates." Lifting a hand to raise my chin to be caught into his emotionally driven eyes.

He speaks his heart felt words in a determined nature. "Kao, I swear it's you… it will always be you ….No one will be allowed to enter our little world ever again …..Look to make up for my small increase in my play dates."

Raising an eyebrow to my brother's chosen yet interrupted words. "Small… really, Hika?"

"Fine, to make up for my increased playdates, whatever that might be." My brother rolls his eyes at the small disagreement.

Smoldering flames flickered in his molten eyes as he spoke intensely. "To show you you're the only one for me I have requested all of the female staff to be sent home for the night."

Hika leans in close to tease his heated breath over my lips. "It's strictly guys only night ….now, as I was saying, it's time I get you completely stripped down to nothing. So I can scrub your tantalizing body thoroughly." His ginger head comes closer to leave small kisses along my exposed chest from the increased opening of the white terrycloth robe. Causing my body to melt against his unyielding arms.

A few moments later we found ourselves in Hika's private bathroom, I of course have one too. There really is no rhyme or reason which one we use it's usually whichever is more convenient at the time.

The air is thick with moisture with white sheets of mist hovering in the air as it emanates from the partially glass enclosed room. Slightly obscured I casually slide my leering golden eyes over in my ginger headed twin's direction. His white fluffy robe falls from his creamy shoulders revealing his over lapping lines of taut muscles flexing under his smooth skin.

You would think the sight wouldn't catch my breath like it does since we share identical DNA….it should be like getting excited over your own bare shoulders. It just wouldn't happen ….But Hika is altogether different from me. Thanks to his passion for sports and the outdoors he's developed stronger and somewhat bulkier muscle mass running along the entire length of his body. Nothing too obvious but definitely enticing to say the lease.

.

I often find my fingers unconsciously drawn to slowly glide alongside the outlined areas of Hika's exposed skin. By the looks of things I'm not the only one that thinks so too, of course I wasn't nearly as rough as his playdates. It's not like my guilty pleasures are any different from the stinging feeling I was feeling during my shower from earlier. I was sure she left a little evidence on my back and for the most part I could understand with my necessary roughness. Which is odd because for the majority of the more physical part she was facing the other direction. Which means even after our heated "negotiations" she still clung to the delusion of being my one …by marking me hers.

.

A sickening feeling twisted in the pit of my stomach for my obsessed driven actions from earlier. Would I be the same with her, given the chance…..Would my body drive me into a complete frenzy? With the thought my head drops in disgust. A pair of recluses, some kind of soulless deviants occasionally stepping out of our gates for one-sided unbridled pleasures. If she was here would she even recognize what we've become?

.

Glancing over to take a closer look at my brother's temporarily flawed skin. I can't help but shake my head. Damn it, if the media knew they would have a field day. Both twins baring physical evidence of our little escapades. Hell, the trash diggers would just concoct a wild story intertwining the two of us together ….so they could lure more readers to their ill worded rubbish.

It's not like they haven't tried before…..When they actually did our grandmother tried to convince us to each take a significant other for the sake of the family. We flat out refused and were just lucky enough before arranged marriages were brought up to find out the people expected us to be philandering playboys. Acknowledging the Hitachiin family's unorthodox traditions and the ostentatious nature of our work.

My brother stuck his head out around the corner with his shoulders sprinkled with droplets of water. "Hey, Kao get a move on. Are you just going to stand there?"

"All right Hika, coming." I allowed the white fabric to gradually slide off my shoulders to pass my lower back and my firm shapely cheeks before it slowly tumbled to the floor, leaving me completely exposed.

"You freaking tease Kao, you did that on purpose."

Looking back I give my twin a deliciously evil grin over my bare shoulder. "Tease, why whatever do you mean Hika? I'm just getting ready to scrub down for our private dip ….that's all." Speaking innocently.

"Uh huh, sure you are. Keep it up Kao, and I'll have a friendly reminder poking you the entire time I'm washing your backside." Rolling his eyes before turning his body to disappear in the steamy bathroom.

Raising my voice a bit so Hika could hear me. "Promises, promises …..Okay, truce Hika." Chuckling at my brother's response.

"Fine, come in here and take your punishment like a man, you boy scout." I hear my brother's voice yell out from under the stream of surging water.

Swiftly walking to the shower to abruptly swing open the door. To suddenly see streams of clear water cascading down his defined taut muscles. Caught up in the tantalizing sight I swallow hard before trying to speak in an annoyed tone. "Hika, like a man really? How many times must I tell you I'm not even remotely close to a "boy scout?"

Lifting his sizeable hands to force the foamy liquid to run off his slick ginger hair. Hika shrugs his shoulders to speak in an unconvinced tone. "Hmm, I'll guess you'll just have to keep trying to prove to me otherwise." He tilts his head to rinse the soapy bubbles from his glossy head. Causing suds to fall between his strong glistening shoulders and down the lengthy muscular valley along his spine. My hungry eyes watched the white foamy path trickle between his strong defined cheeks and down the backs of his firm legs.

Stepping under the needle like drops against my blushed skin. I speak in a teasing tone. "You would just love that, wouldn't you?"

A light citrus scent permeates through the air as I begin to feel Hika's hands covered in a cold thick liquid pushing deep into my scalp. "Well actually yes, yes I would ….do you have a problem with that?"

My brother stretches his lengthy fingers in and out of my lathered ginger locks. "What, being called a boy or a boy scout? Take your pick they're both pretty offensive." Grumbling my words.

My brother lifts the shower head to gently wash away the soap from my ginger head in pulsating water. "Well, I don't really see how, not when I call you "baby" or "little" brother all the time." With my brother's teasing words he tilts the stream of water to my lower region when mentioning "baby" or "little."

My hands instinctively shield my more delicate area from my brother's blasts of water. "Oh, knock it off were Identical when it comes to that, you very well know that."

Hika places the pulsing showerhead in its holder before leaning over my shoulder turning his head back in forth to our lower region. "I don't know…. it's been a while." He speaks with a skeptical voice.

My golden eyes shine brightly with annoyance for my twin. "See if I ever call you big brother again. As your delusional mind seems to believe it doesn't just grow your enormous ego but another area as well."

My brother reaches around and rubs circles with a heated soapy cloth over my chest. Leaning in Hika softly speaks in my ear. "Alright, truce Kao …..I'm sorry I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

Extending his free hand to guide my head to face his golden eyes over his shoulder. "When you're all fired up like this…. it really gets me excited. I just can't help myself with those inflamed eyes and your beautiful pouty lips." He gently glides a thumb across my lower lip.

My heated breath catches in my dry throat. With the soapy cloth running over every inch of my polished flesh. "Hika …I know what you're doing."

Leaning against my brother's wet body. "Oh and what would I be doing, Kao?" Firmly pressing against my shoulders to encourage me to take a seat on the glassy tiled surface of the shower.

"You've been doing the same thing since as long as I can remember." Leaning further against my brother's body to allow all of my exposed skin to the mercy of his lathered touches. With his free hand he pushes the soapy water across my skin with slow and deliberate movements.

"Oh, I don't remember doing this to you… till we were much… much…..much older Kao." With his whispered seductive words he swiftly dives his hand to firmly take all of me in his lathered hand.

"Hika." My body jets forward with his intimate touch.

"Kao, I have an idea why don't you tell me about your trip." I can feel a devious smile press against the skin of my shoulder.

"My trip?" Barely being able to speak with my head under a hazy fog. My head falls to the only issue at the moment that internally screamed for my attention. To see my brother's inside palm brush swiftly against the tip of my sensitive skin.

His cool breath whispers across my shower heated skin to prickle my delicate flesh. "Uh-Huh …little brother I worry about you when were apart and you're not safe in my hands …..Like you are now."

With moister driven from my mouth I swallowed down hard before my words gush between heavy breaths. "You know Hika I could say the same….. In fact ….here let me show you just how much I want you ….beneath my fingers." With the last bit of my mind escaping from the heated haze I force my body to turn to face Hika. Extending a hand to delicately tease my fingerers along his engorged, tightened skin. Every time I made contact with my fingers to his aroused sensitive area his body would violently quiver.

He spoke through clenched teeth with his head tilted all the way back. "I was hoping you would take the hint, Kao."

"Oh, please I knew what you were going after before it even crossed your mind."

"Well if that's the case…. let's have a little bet." Hika doubles the momentum of his efforts.

Waves of excitement mindlessly push me closer to Hika's aggressive hand. Laying back against the blue and green glass tile floor my body jerks under the steamy water raining down on my dripping exposed extended skin. "Hika, that's not fair… you know I'm nearly there."

"It's your fault for not taking the hint ….you know how to catch up." Speaking with a teasing manner before dropping his stimulated body on to the glass floor next to me.

With my brother's teasing words I increase my grip to swiftly slide my twin's sensitive skin through my slippery fingers causing Hika's ginger head to smack against the floor of the shower from my actions.

My last forced words utter through my lips "Oh Hika! You're playing dirty….. dear brother." With my chest heaving to catch my breath an electric current rips through my brain causing my over engorged member to spasm against my brother's hand.

Hika can barely speak through his clenched teeth. "Well, I am considered …..The dark twin after all….Damn, Kao I love it …..When you wiggle …..Under my control." The sight of Hika's uncontrolled jerking hips lurching towards my maneuvering hand pushes me over my limit.

The only thing I can remember as my release tears through me was Hika's over filled member throbbing under my fingers with a moan released from his lips …then everything went white.

* * *

A/N Okay I thought this chapter would be a breeze, boy I was so wrong. Flippen 8 days, no chapter has taken me this long to update …..Well maybe the really emotional chapter in "Lifetime Bonds".

I wouldn't ask …..But I think I need a little push to get over whatever I've been going through.

I'm so sorry it took so long .It's ether the writer's block rearing its ugly head or the "real world" responsibilities crashing down ….but it's done and now I can try and update Hikaru's Doodles.

Thanks for taking a peek. Please take a second to Follow/Review Alimackatjac


	9. Slipping through the cracks

_*Disclaimer I don't not own Ouran Host Club_

Back In Our World

Chapter 9 Slipping through the cracks.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

When my head came crashing back to earth my eyes open to fat frigid drops bursting against the hard surface of the iridescent tile floor. The icy drops strike my exposed body while I extend a hand to wipe the running drips from my eyes. With my cheek laying against the shower my eyes see my naked twin with cold bumps emerging on my brother's normally perfected skin. His eyes are closed and his jaw open and relaxed under the frigid water. My planed chest shivered laying along the frozen floor causing me to lift my pounding head. Raising my shaky exhausted body to brace against its straightened arm so my other hand can extended out to the silver knob to rapidly increase the warmth of the shower.

.

Once the clear drops begin to almost scorch my skin my body flops back on to the floor to lean against the wall across from my relaxed twin. With my jaw soar and tight from collapsing on the blue and green tiled floor I lift a hand up to my cheek to loosely massage circles into the tender area . Feeling a rectangular pattern pressed into my delicate cheek causes me to roll my eyes. Knowing full well if Hika happened to see the imprint on the side of my face I would never hear the end of his taunting. A bit irritated I cast my hand away from my face before leaning back to smack the back of my head against the shower wall for my stupidity.

.

My ginger headed twin starts to gradually shift his head before closing his mouth, signaling he too is coming down from his high and can now feel the heated drops thawing his chilled skin. With just the sounds of the clear drops surrounding me I couldn't help but fill my lungs with a deep steamy breath. Gradually forcing the torrid air pass my lips as I watch my naked twin's body be pelted with the heated drops. Damn, I'm really going to miss him … Here I am ready to dessert my twin once more in my forced solitude.

.

Hika, wasn't the same after _that_ day. Whatever of himself he managed to hold together after his ill-advised confession….. shattered after her disappearance. It caused unending pain for the two of us but with my brother already fragile it sent him over his emotional edge. When the discussion was raised to take over for our parents, they both came to me with concerns for Hika traveling alone. It was decided he would stay close to the family, leaving me in forced solitude. There never really was a choice for me despite what Hika thinks now.

.

It's not like my family supports him while I take to my travels. They were too busy when we were five I knew they wouldn't be around when we're adults. I'm always concerned he might spiral down further while I'm gone. There are times while traveling I dream of my brother falling into the darkness and causing himself fatal damage before waking. Finding myself sitting straight up in a cold sweat with my chest heaving reaching for the phone. He never attempted and for the most part I believe it's just a part of an over protective twin….but his behavior can be erratic. So I try with the best of my ability to make surprise visits and unending phone calls…..After all at the moment, we're all that we have.

* * *

 **A little later …..**

After my brother came crashing down from his high and yes, he threw a few jokes in my direction about my imprinted face. We quickly got down to business and scrubbed our bodies clean. To prepare them for the reason we're here.

A few steps out of the back of Hika's room I noticed my brother's towel didn't quite make it to the brass hanger. With a heavy sigh at my brother's normal behavior I swiftly lean over to snatch the white cloth before shaking it out with a "snap." Once in hand and off the ground I securely place the fuzzy item on its proper hanger. Extending a hand to my waist to unravel the white cloth from my body to place it next to my brother's identical item. The cool autumn air pricks at my completely exposed creamy skin causing a slight shiver to run over my shoulders.

.

Swirls of steam hover close to the glass like surface with lanky ribbons of whirling disbursed vapor dancing on various areas of the water's surface. Stepping closer to the sizeable pool of the heated water surrounded by large green and yellow moss covered stones. I extend out my bare leg to tentatively dip a toe to the almost scolding water.

My elder twin chuckles at my apprehension. "Hey, Kao it's not like it's going to get any cooler you might as well just wade right in."

My golden eyes snap to my brother's location, who's lounging in the natural geothermal heated water. "Easy for you to say….. You and your love of almost burning hot water ….Taking a bath with you is like sitting in a damn stew pot."

"Oh, baby brother don't worry, if it gets too hot for you I'll happily drag your naked body out."

" It's not that I hate the Onsen experience it just my delicate skin takes longer to get used to the overly heated water and like most things we find ourselves at opposite ends of the spectrum."

"Well, at least we came at your favorite time of the year." Hika breaks the surface of the still water to motion over his head.

Lifting my head to follow my brother's water soaked hand to see all the surrounding trees. The covered limbs are vibrant and full of life against the kaleidoscope of the twilight sky. Like each of their leaves were painted by a master painter with rich golds and reds surrounding the natural pool. The Hitachiin Family lift the hot spring pretty much like you would find it in nature. No wooden decks, manmade paths or pretty landscaped flat surfaces leading to the pool of water. It made it a little cumbersome but the family sacrificed convenience for serene natural beauty.

.

"Kao as much as I want to take a picture of you standing there next to the hot spring completely naked I would much rather you get in the water." Relaxing in the mineral rich water Hika doesn't bother to crack an eye while speaking in an almost sleepy tone. He stretches his arms over his head.

"Yeah, yeah you would love that." Taking a deep breath I begin to gradually wade into the sweltering water up to my waist. Hissing through my teeth as I slowly submerge my body up to my shoulders. To sit next to my relaxed brother with his wet ginger hair resting against his folded arms behind his head. His water beaded chest stretches out against a black stone that's naturally heated by the water's continued contact.

.

After shifting a bit to get comfortable a long relieved breath escapes my lips. My twin peaks through a golden eye in my direction before closing it once more. "See it's not so bad once your body gets use to the heat." Lifting his arm to wrap around my shoulders to pull my head closer to him.

Tilting my head to rest it on my brother's firm chest. "Yeah, I guess you're right…..it's nice once you get used to it."

With my head resting on Hika's chest I feel my brother take a long deep breath before calling my name from his anxious voice. "Hey Kao?"

"Yeah, Hika." Noticing the long breath I open a concerned eye to peek in my brother's direction, I could tell something was eating at my twin.

My brother asks hesitantly with his eye sealed shut. "While your away….. Are you….never mind, forget I even mentioned it." Shrugging his shoulders as his head rests behind his arms.

Opening both of my eyes in concern before lifting a dripping hand from the depths of the water. To rest a comforting soaked hand on my brother's folded arm to urge him to continue. "Hika, just say it, you know we can say anything to each other."

With my wet touch my brother peeks an eye in my direction. He closes it and pauses to think about his words. Turning his head to gaze into my eyes with an almost panicked expression all over his face. "Kao, while your away on your trip ….are you even going to miss me?"

Astonished with Hika's question my hand unconsciously fell from my brother's arm. "What… of course, why would you ask such a thing?"

Hika pulls his arms from under his head to dip them back into the water at his sides. His head turns away from me as he shrugs his shoulders in a disheartened posture. "It's just….. I seem to always be the only one whining about missing you …..But you seem to clam up Kao and wear that damn mask of yours. I have no idea what you're feeling…I've offered you a way out of traveling but you won't take me up on it …..And now this thing from the past seems to be pulling us apart." My brother speaks in a depressed manner.

.

My arms wrap around his water beaded arms to rest my head on his shoulders. "Oh Hika, I'm sorry for making you feel like that. Of course I miss you when I leave …..It's just I don't want to burden you with something that can't be changed… Hikaru, without you next to me I have to force myself to take a breath until you're next to me."

My older brother tilts his head into mine while reaching a hand to run through the back of my ginger covered head. "As for my guilty pleasure …..It's just how I cope….with the loss of her." The words that fell from my own lips caused my heart to clench in my chest.

Letting out a heavy sigh against my back. "Yeah I understand, I don't like it but I understand…. I'll give you a little more time." Hika reaches up to slap a wet palm against my back.

Knowing in my heart I just can't face the choice my brother wants. A need for a change of topic twists in my gut. With an uneasy feeling my teeth press down on my bottom lip. Before speaking softly in my brother's, neck. "Hika, can I now ask you a question?"

Hika nods his head against my cheek. "Anything Kao."

Pulling my head away to look into my brother's eyes. "I've had this feeling since we were in the car you had something you needed to speak to me about ….was the previous topic what you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah, no" My brother nervously pulls away from me before reaching up a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

With my brother's reaction I was a bit nervous for Hika's topic. "Well then, what was so important that you had to break it to me here, of all places?" Sweeping an arm across the water's surface.

"Uh, well you see …..It's about our driver." Being a little nervous to continue my brother shifts his weight from side to side under the water.

Hearing my brother's words my heads snaps up to catch my twins golden eyes. "Hika, what have you done? I told you, I didn't want to let him go, until we knew more."

My brother pulls up two hands to caution me. "Well, Kao you know about John."

"Hika, his name is James, our drivers name was James." Irritated with my twin I scoot away crossing my arms at my chest.

"Yeah, yeah like it's going to matter now." Hika waves a dismissive hand in my direction.

"Hikaru!" Offended by my brother's callous attitude for my wishes.

"No, wait, listen before you freak out about Jack." He timidly extends a hand to place on my shoulder.

"James, Hika!" My golden eyes flashed brightly with irritation as I shrugged away from his touch.

"Fine James! Kaoru, will you please let me finish?" Hika tosses his arms to swipe at the heated water with a small angry splash.

My hands tightened around my folded arms but I gave my head a sharp nod. "Fine, proceed." I can see my brother is really trying to explain something. So I let go of his callous nature towards our driver…and my wishes. It wasn't the first time Hika did what he wanted and it wasn't going to be the last.

"Kao, after our little conversation I couldn't get what you told me out of my head. So I pulled myself away…from my little "playdates".

A bit astonished with my brother my arms loosened a bit. "What, you want me to believe you purposely pulled yourself from the sprawling limbs of the "sex octopus"?" With my voice thick with skepticism I rolled my eyes at my twin.

Hika's features melt in to confusion with a dash of disturbance. "My what!?"

With the slip of the tongue my hand nervously shoots up to almost make it over my lips but I manage to keep cool and slightly slap my cheek instead. My cheeks immediately turn red for the little name that was meant to be forever hidden in my head. "Ah, I mean your "playdates" just never mind….. Go on."

My brother gives off a wide knowing smile at my embarrassed behavior but doesn't acknowledge it any further. "Well Kao, when you said something was bothering you I had to look into it …..I am your big brother after all. It's kind of my job." Hika playfully nudges me with his elbow.

"Hika?" Astonished my arms unfold to fall to their sides. Along with all my walls crumbling after hearing my brother's heart felt words.

"But the girls?" Dumbfounded my words just trailed off.

"Yeah, after a few hours of waiting and cleaning the penthouse they were really pissed at me ….but what could I do? I could see it was really bothering you…and in my book you always come first, Kao." Hika timidly places a dripping hand back on my shoulder.

"Well, besides myself I mean, after all I am the first born. Let's not go too crazy." He slides closer to me with a smile on his face before rolling his eyes in his playful nature.

Falling victim to his highly contagious smile a smile also forms on my lips. "Wait, you made my runway models clean our apartment, again?"

"Yeah, so what? It was mainly their things anyway, well that and a few dishes here and there." My twin shrugs his shoulders.

I couldn't help but shake my head at my brother's nonchalant behavior towards my models. All of them were highly successful in their chosen profession, some even millionaires in their own right. Asked to do housework ….not to mention keeping them waiting to be "entertained" while he's off doing who knows what. But like it or not that was my twin. "Anyway go on."

His smile fell from his lips before giving out a long reluctant breath. "It took me all day to look into his background but with a little help. A few of his fake layers began to peel away ….Kao, early in his career our driver was trained by the Haninozuka family at one of their highest levels."

"What?" I pulled away from my brother surprised at what I just heard. It' wasn't unheard of one of our everyday employees having ties with the Haninozuka family .Their training is highly valued at all levels, After all myself and my brother were required to take classes with the Haninozuka family like most families at our level of society.

But the days after she vanished my brother made sure to tell our HR department to take special note of any and all employees who had ties with the former host club members. At most there was a simple note written in their file unless they were hired to be in our inner circle ….then there should have been no ties at the request of my brother…someone let this slip through the cracks.

"Kao, I'm afraid that's not all ….As early as a year ago he was employed by "Black Onion" …..That's why I had no choice but to let him go."

My golden eyes snapped to my brothers. "Ootori, Damn it. What does he want?" My hands tightened into fists under the heated water with the mere mention of the "Shadow King".

With a concerned expression on his face he lifts a soaked hand to run through his damp ginger locks. "I don't know, but I figured it was best just to cut any potential connection."

My head begins to swim with the mere mention of our former schoolmate, I knew it was no coincidence. This is no oversight someone in the Hitachiin Company is working for the "Shadow King". My head begins to feel too heavy for my neck with my mind spinning. An electric shock ripped down my spine with one thought….. "Komatsu Agency." The Shadow King knows I'm looking…. With that foreboding thought everything goes black and the last thing I feel is my face dipping beneath the hot water.

 **End of Kaoru's POV.**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV.**

 **Sometime later…**

With my body stretched out on my bed with the feeling of raw silk against my legs that crossed at the ankles. Not really able to concentrate on my spread sheets with my mind occupied with thoughts of my brother. My golden eyes slide over to my knocked out twin that lays next to me. Placing my tablet down I lean over on an elbow to lightly run my fingers thru Kaoru's silky hair. "Damn it Kao, you scared me….I know I joked about pulling you out naked from the hot spring to have my way with you but I didn't really want this. I had so many other plans for us, dear brother." Softly speaking to my unconscious twin.

.

Shifting my bare chest I went back to work. Work is a good distraction compared to the other. Lately with the vivid dreams, anything is better than sleeping…..and with my twin knocked out from the heat. It was going to be a long night watching over him. I know the in house doctor said there was nothing to worry about and it's nothing fluids and a good night sleep wouldn't cure. I can't help but watch over my baby brother. My baby brother who sacrifices to hang around me. I know he's been the strong one after that day…. I'm not stupid I know after that day it was only his arms that kept me from falling completely apart.

.

The "playdates" are my way to move past that crushing day to try and forget …..So maybe one day I can be the older brother he deserves. A twin that one day could let him go ….so he can find someone important to him. Leaving me forever trapped behind the gates…..on my own. The thought of living without my twin made my stomach twist. Tossing a hand to my bare tightened muscles I force my mind to close the door on the idea encouraging my stomach to go back to normal. Hopefully for Kao's sake my body could grow use to the idea one day.

.

With my eyes glued to my tablet a small buzzing could be heard coming from my bathroom. Sliding my silk covered legs off the bed not bothering to tie my matching robe closed, leaving my chest exposed to the cooler air. I make my way to the buzzing noise to feel the frigid floor touch the delicate skin under my bare feet.

.

Shaking my head as I can now surmise where the noise is coming from and almost go back to bed to ignore it. Seeing it belongs to my twin and most likely it's his oversensitive assistant….. But since I had nothing better to do tonight. I begin to reach into my brother's white robe and pull his phone from his pocket. With my poor twin out cold the least I could do is fix his reoccurring problem with his assistant once and for all. She just needed a firm hand and if that didn't work I could always threaten to switch with my twin….the mere thought of the potential ramifications should straighten her right up.

.

Swiping a thumb over his screen I notice he enacted the security feature on his phone. Shrugging my shoulders I type our usual but to my surprise our usual code doesn't work. Thinking for a moment only one other group of numbers comes to mind that my twin might use. With a heavy sigh released from my lips I begrudgingly type a **2** and **4** followed by _four_ more numbers and sure enough the screen flashes to the phone's home page. When I went to check his texts there was nothing from his assistant …..But he just received a message marked urgent by a _"Komatsu Agency"?_

.

Finding it odd that it was sent directly to Hitachiin Kaoru and not our normal "Hitachiin-sama". Something told me not to open the message but that there was something familiar about the name. So curious I opened the urgent text message.

 **Urgent! To: Hitachiin Kaoru**

 **"My man in Portland, Oregon just started surveillance on our secret rodeo .He forwarded this pic to me of a little loss bird he had taken and I thought it might be important. After your peepers check the pic give me a jingle to let me know if it's time for me to take to the air …Seeing as Kasanoda has his fingers all over this."**

 **Komatsu**

After reading and rereading my twin's urgent text my hand finds its way up to the top of my head to nervously run it through my hair. Noticing a very familiar name my worried golden eyes snap to my brother's sleeping form to softly speak to myself. " _Kasanoda…. Ritsu Kasanoda,_ what the hell are you up to Kao?"

Rereading the message once more I notice some of the words didn't really make sense ….it almost sounds like an old detective movie. With that one thought a shiver went down my spine as I mark the text "unread" before hastily going to the attachment.

.

When the screen flashes in front of my eyes my face goes completely white. My normally strong knees begin to shake before collapsing under me, sending them crashing down to the polished wooden floor. Kneeling on the floor I stare at the phone through tear laden eyes. With shock stealing air from my lungs I could only utter out a few words from my lips. _"My god….. he found her."_

* * *

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **You've been asking for it ….so here it is … but what now, is it going to be as simple as flying out to Portland? Who's going to find her first? What will happen when they do find her?**

 **Thanks for taking a peek. Please take moment to follow /review**

 **Alimackatjac**


	10. Chapter 10 A visitor for the office

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 10 A visitor for the office.

* * *

The next morning …

Pulling my hand from my dark suit pocket to extend it to catch the immaculate glass door. My eyes catch sight of a well-dressed, exhausted man that could do with a good night sleep. Bags have begun to emerge under his golden eyes. His thick hair is impeccably styled as always but it just doesn't have its normal ginger shine. In fact if you were to ask anyone passing by in the street they would say the striking man is barely holding it together.

.

"Hitachiin-sama, sir, let me get the door for you." The doorman pulls the door open and the transparent man vanishes.

"Thank you." Nodding my head to the doorman as I pull my hand away and slide it back into my pocket. The soft soles of my ebony Italian crafted shoes glide across the polished reflective floor, heading straight to the buffed stainless steel elevator. Where I lift my head to see the tired man once more. His handsome features are steeped in deep concern, almost like his past is haunting his present with unanswered questions.

.

The steel elevator door slides open causing me to lose sight of the man. An attendant sticks his head out with a wide smile. "Hitachiin-sama are you going up sir?"

"Uh, yeah, thank you." Stepping into the small metal box I turn to face the door as I catch sight of the man once more. The smug, attractive professional looks like he should have everything and everyone lying before his feet. If you bother to look close enough, deep in the man's emotional eyes. They tell a different story of a petrified teen boy running from a wounded heart.

The strong steel door slides open and the accomplished man disappears once more. "Hitachiin-sama isn't this your floor sir?"

Lifting my head to notice the white glowing l.e.d lit number beaming from overhead. "Uh, yes it is, Thank you." Answering somewhat distracted as my leather shoes step from the elevator. Strolling next to a decorative high glossed marbled wall that leads to our offices. A glowing orange light leaks in from one of the building's numerous windows flashing in the corner of my eye, causing me to turn my head. When I catch sight of the man once more standing in the hallway. A reflection of a shell of a man that stands before me who snuck out long before the blazing orb peeked out for the day. The immaculately dressed man that didn't have the balls to talk to his twin before he flew out of the country…..

.

A startled older blond woman's head pops up from her screen. "Hitachiin-sama, what are you doing here? You're late for your flight." Nervously leaping from her desk with the sounds of screaming propelled birds resonating from her desk.

Glancing down at my gilded watch I clear my throat before arrogantly speaking to the woman. "Uh, no I think my brother is well on his way, by now."

The woman hastily reaches down to fumble with her mouse to cut the volume from her screen before scrambling to find her tablet at the disheveled desk.

Reaching out for the frosted door that I've been born to travel through with the name "Hitachiin" etched in the glass. Walking through the door I notice how gloomy and abandoned the other half of the massive room looks with my twin gone once more. The heels of the bleach blond hurriedly click across the polished floor to catch up with me. "Oh…ah, good morning sir. Here let me get the door. "The Blond woman nervously extends a hand to straighten her hair. Reaching for another frosted door with the name "Hitachiin Hikaru" etched into it.

.

Her heels click busily all around me as she begins to flick on every possible switch to lighten the darken office. She quickly takes my coat before I stroll to my padded leather chair to plop down at my desk. Reaching out a hand to open the polished black lid to my laptop to wake up five glossy black screens that encircled my immaculate desk. "Hilda, when Gertrude gets in please send her to my office immediately." Not even bothering to look up from my screen while issuing orders to my assistant in a distracted manner as I tap in passwords on a wireless keyboard.

.

"Ah, Gertrude sir?" My assistant nervously asks.

Glancing up at the blond before speaking in annoyed tone. "Ah, you know, what's her name? …..She's my brother's assistant."

"Greta, sir?" The older woman glances down at her tablet before looking up at me.

Speaking gruffly with my golden eyes darting from screen to screen. "Yeah, whatever her name is, tell her I wish to see her…..Oh, and find out from her which employee has been giving my twin problems. If my brother already fired him, which I highly doubt knowing him…. then I'll just need his file."

"Sir, I'm not sure but I think Greta is ether traveling with your brother or on vacation."

My ginger head shoots up from my various flashing screens with my eyes gleaming sharply at the woman, giving her a knowing look. I roughly hit my pointer finger at my desk while speaking abruptly. "No, she hasn't traveled with my brother in years …..If she's going on vacation then please have someone drag her back here A.S.A.P…Understand."

"Ah, yes sir." The blond timidly bows her head.

"That will be all." Waving a dismissive hand while my eyes stay firmly glued on my screens.

 **A few hours later ….**

Paying little attention of the various screens flashing rotating numbers around my distracted ginger head. With my normal bored expression plastered on my face while tilted in my palm my mind drifts….

* * *

 **Flashback …**

 _ **When the screen flashes in front of my eyes my face goes completely white. My normally strong knees begin to shake before collapsing under me, sending them crashing down to the polished wooden floor. Kneeling on the floor I stare at the phone through tear laden eyes. With shock stealing air from my lungs I could only utter out a few words from my lips. "My god… he found her."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My knees stayed petrified on the chilled wooden floor while staring at my brother's phone through streams of tears. My mind took in every detail of the lost girl's…..well now, woman's haunting features through trapped glazed eyes. I'm not really sure how long my emotional eyes were held captive studying the picture… when sounds of the early morning staff scrambling outside my door finally tears my attention from …"her".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I manage with some difficulty to gradually climb to my feet with frozen, sore joints. To hobble over to the corner to peek at my brother's sleeping form. Hearing Kaoru release a long rattling snore from his lips I limp back to my twin's robe. I quickly send the email and it's attachment to two different locations before going back and erasing any trace of my digital footprint on my brother's phone. Once done, I check the darken screen for the time before slipping the phone back in to my brother's terry cloth pocket…..**_ _**Noticing its a few hours before our requested wakeup call.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **With my heart racing and my bewildered mind somewhat on autopilot with one thought throwing me in dire action…**_ _I needed to leave…._ _ **My one robotic thought guided my hasty actions as I headed for my clothes. Slightly untucked and disheveled under my long winter coat I managed to alert the staff to arrange another driver for my brother. Also relaying a message for Kaoru of some bogus emergency meeting. Not caring whether I left anything behind I promptly crept away in the dark of night. Leaving the Hitachiin hot spring and… my twin …behind before I managed to take a deep breath.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Home." Is the only word that broke the silence.**_

 _ **I watched the smallish like dot of the Hitachiin spring shrink into the distance with every yellow line that slips from the back window. Turning around before flopping back in my leather seat with only a small white interior light shining overhead. My hands quickly find their way to a crystal cut decanter and a gleaming short glass. Popping the multi-faceted crystal ball top to pour myself a double before setting the decanter intact back where it belongs.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Extending my free hand to roughly run through my ginger hair while I let out a long exhausted sigh from my lips. My hand lifts the 25 year old malted liquid to my lips while I jerk back my head to take in the first splash of the burning drink. Resting the glass on my knee while settling deep in my seat to finally attempt to wrap my mind around the new information. I really shouldn't be surprised that Kaoru went behind my back to try and find her. With the whole "guilty pleasure" situation his actions pretty much silently screamed out to me ….that he needed her …and deep down I knew he was still searching for her…I just refused to admit it to myself …..In fact I refused to see a lot of things ….even about myself.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of flash back …**_

* * *

Ignoring my other screens I couldn't help but stare at the enlarged grainy picture sitting on my wide laptop screen. Trying to digitally improve the picture by adding pixels and changing the aperture. The picture looked like it had been taken in a poorly lit room with a phone .The image maybe grainy but it was definitely her. Her head is almost turned like she knew she was about to get her picture taken with the camera catching her wide brown eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back in a high, somewhat messy, long ponytail. My lips couldn't help but lift at the corners when I noticed she still continued to dress like a boy. With a large sweatshirt _trying_ to hide her feminine curves. I could tell from the snug denim clinging to the curve of her hips there was no way of confusing her as a boy any longer.

She stood in a dimly lit room with a drag queen standing behind the bar, and if I was a betting man, which at times I very well could be …..The cross dressing man is Ranka .Which means this picture had to be taken in some kind of bar…..like the one Ranka use to work at.

"Ah, excuse me sir."

"Hmm, yes." Speaking in a distracted tone as I continue to manipulate the photo.

"Sir, some of the agencies sent over a few models for your upcoming shoot….would you like me to start sending them in."

"Uh, no…. not today, just leave me with their information." Not peeling my eyes from the digitally enhanced picture speaking in a distracted voice.

"Sir?" Asking in a confused tone.

Letting out an irritated sigh before flashing my golden eyes sharply at my assistant. "Please just take their headshots or whatever and I'll sort through them later…Yes Hilda, is there something else?" Reaching up a hand to pitch the bridge of my nose to ward off an oncoming tension headache.

"Ah, yes sir…I was able to track down both the employee's you requested, they should be here shortly."

"Oh, very good…...oh, hey Hilda, could you get a hold of the company we used for my "little driver "concern from the other day?"

Glancing at her tablet she taps a finger across the glossy screen to retrieve the information before reading it to me. "Sir, the Komatsu Agency?"

"Komatsu?" With the familiar name my mind flashes.

* * *

 **Flashback ….**

… **..But he just received a message marked urgent from a** _ **"Komatsu Agency"?**_

 **Finding it odd that it was sent directly to Hitachiin Kaoru and not our normal "Hitachiin-sama". Something told me not to open the message but that there was something familiar about the name. So curious I opened the urgent text message.**

 **Urgent! To: Hitachiin Kaoru**

" **My man in Portland, Oregon just started surveillance on our secret rodeo .He forwarded this pic to me of a little loss bird he had taken and I thought it might be important. After your peepers check the pic give me a jingle to let me know if it's time for me to take to the air …Seeing as Kasanoda has his fingers all over this."**

 _ **Komatsu**_

 _ **End of flashback …**_

* * *

The woman extends a hand to shift her glasses as she speaks cautiously. "Yes sir, your brother's assistant gave me the name of the company when you needed to look into the "driver "issue. She sends the agency's invoices to his private accountant, monthly …Ah, will that be all sir?"

"Ah yes, but please email me that company's information." My eyes shined with mischief from the newly related information.

"Is there something I can assist you with, sir?" Tapping on her tablet as she speaks.

"No, thank you …please let me know when the employees arrive." Sinking my eyes back into my photo editing.

"Very well sir." She purposely struts out of my office.

A familiar ringtone goes off in my desk drawer. The same ring tone that's been going off for a while now. Jerking open my drawer to swiftly retrieve my stainless-steel phone. I swipe my thumb across the glass to answer it on speaker phone.

"Hey Kao, how's the flight?"

"Hikaru, where have you been? I've been calling you." My twin whined over the phone.

"Oh, you know me I had that emergency meeting and had to interview a few models …..etc. …etc." Talking to my twin while messing with the photo.

"You couldn't even spare a minute to text me back."

"Sorry Kao, I've been busy little brother and away from my phone." Speaking a bit distracted with my eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, I see you been that kind of busy." I rolled my eyes to his reference.

"Opps you caught me, I needed something to keep me distracted while my brother flies off for who knows how long."

"Hika, something happened this morning…. I need to speak with you about." My brother nervously speaks over the phone.

His words drew me away from the picture. "Oh?" Secretly praying he wasn't ready to talk about it because to be honest….I'm not in the slightest. I'm not really ready to acknowledge the feelings my own body has been trying for months to convince me of ….let alone adding another person's thoughts into the mix even if those happen to be my twins .

"Never mind…. I'll just talk about it with you the next time…. I see you." Kaoru nervously speaks.

Breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess we'll talk about it face to face when you get back then."

My blond assistant walks into my office giving me a look.

"Hey Kao, my assistant is waving me into another meeting …..I need to let you go. Okay?"

My brother lets out a heavy sigh over the phone. "Yeah, I should try and call mine and see if she'll even take my call yet."

My assistant's blue eyes grow with my brother's words. "Hey Kao, why not give her a little more time, I think she stepped out for a minute."

My assistant tries to ignore the conversation while sliding her finger at her tablet. "Wait she's there, I thought she was going on vacation?"

"Ah, she must have come in to finish a few things up….before she leaves." I nervously reach up and scratch the back of my neck.

"Yeah, that's probably it, I'll call her later….Hey Hika about what you said at the hot spring….. I already miss you, man." My twin speaks with affection.

My assistant acts like she's distracted with her tablet and nervously turns her back. "I love you too, Kao."

"Me too Hika, I'll see you soon." and with that my brother ends the call.

My hands move to close the lid of my laptop to reveal my golden cat like eyes shining brightly with an evil smirk etched on my face. "Hilda, you may send the man in first and save my brother's assistant for last." With a slight malicious tone slipping through to my assistant.

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

* * *

An impeccably dressed man gracefully walks to the front desk to stand before an older blond sitting behind the desk. "Yes, how may I help you?" The older woman politely asks the handsome man.

But before the young professional can answer a pudgy red-faced man practically gets tossed out the frosted glass doors. The distressed man nervously fumbles with his fingers while loosening his tie as he mumbles with worry. "How the hell am I going to tell my wife were moving…..who the hell knew that the Hitachiin company had an office in northern Greenland….but hey, I guess it's somewhat of a promotion, vice president of sales in the swimwear division.?"

"Hilda, you can send her in now." A voice grumbles over the intercom.

The blond woman hits a button on the intercom. "Yes sir, Hitachiin-sama, right away."

"Greta, Hitachiin-sama will see you now." The older woman removes her finger to speak to another woman whose eyes are wide and her face is drained of all color as she stares off at the worried man. The stunned woman just nods her head and mindlessly leaves her seat to enter the frosted doors.

"Sorry about that, it's somewhat of a busy day today. Now, how may I help you?" The blond woman asks politely to the dark haired gentleman.

"Yes, if it wouldn't be terribly too much of an inconvenience I would like to meet with Hitachiin Hikaru about a rather pressing matter." The man politely speaks.

The older woman looked at the young man with the grey eyes suspiciously for using her boss's full name. "Ah, I'm not sure if he can meet with you today, his schedule is quite full…..and your name is?"

Placing a finger to adjust his glasses, allowing the shine from the light to reflect off them. The flawless gentleman coolly speaks with a smirk emerging on his lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please inform Hitachiin-san an Ootori-san is here ….a Kyoya, Ootori-san is here to see him….I'm sure he'll see me."

The blond woman studies the man before timidly pressing the button. "Sir, sorry for the interruption but a Mr. Ootori wishes to speak with you regarding a pressing matter."

The intercom went silent for a moment before a man's voice grumbled over the speaker. "Kyoya Ootori?"

The woman glances her blue eyes over to the glasses wearing man who nods his head before her finger finds its way to the button. "Ah, yes sir, that's right."

"Yeah, please have him wait, I'll meet with him once I'm done." The man smugly speaks over the speaker.

The older woman smiled at the polished gentleman. "Hitachiin-sama says he'll speak with you shortly. …..would you like anything to drink while you wait?" The blond woman offers politely.

"No, thank you, I'll just stay out of your way and go sit in your adequate seating area. "The man with the glasses smugly spoke while dismissively waving a hand.

The older woman hidden by her large computer screen studied the man that used her boss's full name ….and wondered just where the elegant man knew her boss from?

 **A short while later ….**

A little while later a frazzled older woman with salt and pepper hair tied in a bun mindlessly walks out of the frosted glass doors with almost a crazed look in her eyes .Her normally neat bun is barely holding the strands in place as she walks over to the older blond sitting at the large desk. She reaches over the desk to clasp tightly on the blonde's shirt before leaning in and speaking with desperation. "Your boss is the….. Devil." The grandmother like woman let's go of the shirt before giving her own shirt a quick tug to smooth out the wrinkles. Trying to regain a modicum of her dignity she extends a hand up to her messed hair to try and neatly smooth it down while she walks to the other side of the Hitachiin-sama floor.

The lips of the dark haired gentleman widen into a smirk before his eyes fall back to his tablet.

"Ootori-san, he will see you now." The blonde older woman sashays over to the frosted door to hold it open for the man.

"Ah, thank you." Gracefully lifting from his seat .Gives a small nod to the woman before walking through the door.

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

Well, I can't say I'm surprised when my assistant informed me over the intercom of Kyoya's arrival. With the discovery of Jimmy having ties with the "Black Onion" I expected my old sempi to show his glasses covered face around here sooner or later.

My assistant shows my old schoolmate through the door. Gracefully standing from my seat to walk over to the dark haired man to shake his hand. "Kyoya, this a surprise, please have a seat." Shaking his hand firmly while looking him straight in his cold calculating eyes before motioning to a seat opposite of mine.

"Ah yes thank you for seeing me .I won't occupy too much of your time." He gracefully takes a seat, setting his black briefcase near his feet.

"So what's this about?" Sitting back in my overstuffed chair at the other side of my desk.

"It seems a little bird informed me that your brother is searching for a lost cross dresser…that I and Suoh-san wish to remain lost." The man coolly speaks.

Raising an eyebrow while resting my hands in my lap. "Really, and who pray tell is this little bird to have such private information."

He waves a dismissive hand. "Oh, just an acquaintance of mine …no one of any merit I assure you."

Shrugging my shoulders while crossing my arms at my chest. "Well, it seems your little bird is wrong…..but now that you mention it, you and Tamaki never explained to the rest of us why you came back without our friend. "

"Well, it really doesn't matter it's been so long ago and both myself and Tamaki would greatly appreciate if you could talk to your brother and stop his search." Kyoya extends a finger to adjust his glasses.

I learned long ago that Kyoya messing with his glasses is a "tell "of his behavior…..in other words when Kyoya didn't want us to know the truth he hid his lying eyes behind the gleam of his glasses.

Lacing my fingers and resting them in my lap. "Well, I believe your mistaken my brother hasn't informed me he's been looking but if he was, it might help me convince him ….if I knew all of the story."

"Well, I suppose it's time that you were enlightened…I trust this delicate issue won't go any further then your brother." Kyoya reaches for his black brief case that was resting next to his feet.

"What about the rest of the club members ….don't you think they deserve to know."

"I was only given permission to inform you by Tamaki. He wishes to keep the matter closed and private to protect both parties." He reaches into his briefcase before sliding a black file across my desk.

"Inside this file you'll fine disturbing evidence to what I'm about to tell you….It seems the crossdresser fooled us all. When she and Tamaki moved to Boston she entered a special paralegal study program. She soon also entered a study group."

"So, we all knew she wanted to become a lawyer, that's hardly breaking news." Shrugging my shoulder once more.

"Ah yes, I would tend to agree with you, if that's all it was."

"I'm listening."

Kyoya reached up to adjust his glasses. "Well, the study group started spending more and more time together. At first Tamaki was fine with her schedule being as he was detained in meetings a lot of the time for his family's corporation….but the days became nights and the nights became long weekends. Her spending habits changed, she no longer wanted the simple life and was accustom to shall we say the more finer things in life ….in fact she went as far as to demand things from Tamaki. Now this in itself was not a problem, Tamaki was happy to provide her anything her heart's desired…but her attitude to him became distant and curt. He happen to mention it to me in a phone call, he was afraid she was in some kind of trouble ….because of him. Like she was being blackmailed or temporary held hostage by corporation ninjas."

"Corporation ninjas, really?" Asking in a disbelieving tone.

"We are talking about Tamaki, are we not?" The man rests his hand in his lap.

"Ah, yeah good point…please continue." I motion with my hand.

"Well her changed behavior was also giving the Suoh's room for concern. So they contacted myself and asked for my friend's sake if I would fly out and investigate the crossdresser's normal routine."

"You were asked by the Souh's to spy on Haruhi?" Leaning in to rest my laced fingers on to my desk as I asked with disbelief.

"Well, to look after her on Tamaki's behalf…they were on their way of being officially engaged after all."

"Oh I get it, one last search throughout the old background before the blonde popped the question…..making sure there wasn't anything there that would embarrass the groom's family. So what, you found a few too many skeletons in Ranka's closet for the Suoh's taste?" I nervously chuckled at my little joke.

Taking a finger to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Ah no, it wasn't skeletons I found…..well the file has all the evidence you'll need to persuade your brother…..again I trust this will go no further than your brother." And with that the cold hearted man walked out of my office.

.

Curious of what my old schoolmate found I swiftly open the file. At first I see receipt after receipt of various things but at the end of the many white sheets of paper my eyes went wide before quickly turning the stiff glossy paper. The problem is when I managed to turn that page before I could reach the end of the file there was another one just like it. Forcing me to close the file with my stomach turning and a slight blush on my cheeks.

End of Hikaru POV

* * *

End of chapter 10.

Hello again well I decided to update this story before "Forgotten heart". Thanks for taking a peek. Please follow / review. This story took me two days to update and I have no idea what most of you think. So please give me a few minutes to let me know. Alimackatjac

Ok, on with "Forgotten heart" (Can you say boys night out?)


	11. Chapter 11 A start of a surreal day

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 11 The beginning of a surreal day.

 **Kaoru's POV**

* * *

Clasped in my fingers, I wasn't paying attention to the golden eyes reflecting off the dark polished glass but the chocolate eyes I woke up to this morning . The eyes that surprised the hell out of me when I checked the morning's digital mail. _The entire morning felt so surreal …..So dream like…_

First waking up absolutely alone in a strange bed, I don't even remember sliding into the night before. Next, after realizing the bed I was sleeping in belonged to my brother. I whipped the overstuffed cover off my body to leap out of bed and head for the bathroom. But instead of plumes of steam drifting from the door I found it empty.

.

A little after that the front desk informed me Hika had left for an important meeting. Which in itself isn't just unusual and out of character but truly bizarre for my twin. You add the update I've dreamed for ….no, burned for all these desperate, lonely years she vanished….. To just pop in my email one morning while having my omelet and coffee. After that it kind of felt like I was going to wake up any minute on the runway in nothing but my boxers… _like I said it was a surreal morning._

* * *

.

"Hitachiin-sama, may I call someone to have your bags delivered to your hotel." A woman's voice caused me to peel my entranced eyes from my tablet's screen to catch sight of a pair of dull blue eyes leaning down to peek into mine.

"Ah yes, thank you but I only need the one, leave the rest on the plane …..As you know we'll only be here a few days." With my head I nod to the oversized dark brown leathered case setting out by itself. In my extensive travels I found it's rather a good idea to have at least one suitcase out of the belly of the plane, and available at a moment's notice.

A tall slender woman with golden spun hair pinned in a french twist gives me a wide welcoming smile. I wouldn't be surprised if my brother picked the blond out personally, but seeing as she is not giving me any kind of sign that we've ever slept together and this jet is used mainly for my own travels, I'm guessing he hasn't quite made it to this one ….yet …..Or he never intends to and is just filling my plane with women who could never indulge my guilty pleasure. "Of course sir, I'll see that the one bag is sent to your room at the Embassy Suites."

"Ah, thank you." Swiftly standing from my seat I manage to stretch my arms over my head and bend my legs a bit. Reaching over to the next chair to grab hold of my short camel overcoat and a small leather carryon before making my way to the exit of the jet.

* * *

 **A little while later…..**

My fingers wrap around my stainless steel phone for the countless time today. With a few graceful passes along the glistening glass with my thumb I let out a long breath between my lips before bringing it to my ear.

"Ring."

"Ring."

"Hey Kao, how's the flight?" Letting out a relieved sigh once I finally hear my brother's distracted voice.

"Hikaru, where have you been? I've been calling you." I couldn't help but whine a bit at my twin, since this morning it almost felt like my older brother was avoiding me.

"Oh, you know me I had that emergency meeting and had to interview a few models …..etc. …etc." With my brother's words my hand holding my phone to my ear tightened around the piece of metal. Of course it's exactly what I thought…. he couldn't go one night without his little playdates …..Most likely he slipped out in the middle of the night to meet up with one of them.

An acid feeling begins to bubble in my stomach with the thought of my brother sneaking out to see his playdate instead of seeing me off for who knows how long. "You couldn't even spare a minute to text me back."

"Sorry Kao, I've been busy little brother and away from my phone." Oh Hika just admit you miss her….instead of distracting yourself with your little playdates.

Recognizing at this moment there's really nothing I can do for my brother while I'm away. I certainly don't want to confront him while I'm traveling abroad .Hell, there isn't much I can do until he can admit it to himself. "Oh, I see you been that kind of busy."

.

"Opps you caught me, I needed something to keep me distracted while my brother flies off for who knows how long." My eyes catch sight of my tablet peeking from my half zipped carryon bag. The tablet that holds her enhanced and enlarged picture. Another feeling washes over me, a twisting, nasty feeling I've never felt when talking with my twin. The feeling forces my golden eyes to pull from what's peeking from my bag to the teal carpet under my paused feet.

Fraught with this new ugly feeling I force myself to swallow down hard, preparing myself to bare my soul to my brother. "Hika, something happened this morning…. I need to speak with you about it."

"Oh?"

Damn it! I can't, who knows how he'll react …..It could send him over his emotional limit while I'm gone…..I just have to live with the new crappy feeling. Nervously pressing down on my lip with my teeth before allowing my condemning words to fall from my mouth. Causing the new nasty feeling to be sealed deep in my chest …to live with it until I can come clean with my twin. "Never mind…. I'll just talk about it with you the next time…. I see you."

"Well, I guess we'll talk about it face to face when you get back then."

"Hey Kao, my assistant is waving me into another meeting …..I need to let you go. Okay?" Yeah right, I'm sure he's not even at the office but at home twisted around at least one naked model, trying their best to imitate an X-rated pretzel.

Letting out a depressed sigh as I'm reminded after numerous attempts my freaking assistant won't even return my phone calls. Have one little guilty pleasure in your office and you get nothing but a cold shoulder …..Hell, what does that irritating woman want from me….. a car? "Yeah, I should try and call mine and see if she will even take my call yet." Hopefully she will get over being pissed with me after a few days away at the Hitachiin hot spring. Which I managed to arrange for her while I was there…..then maybe she'll forward my work that I'm sure is screaming for my immediate attention.

"Hey Kao, why not give her a little more time, I think she stepped out for a minute."

My polished leather oxfords halted with my brother's words. "Wait she's there, I thought she was going on vacation?"

"Ah, she must have come in to finish a few things up….before she leaves." Hmm, maybe my little hot spring invitation worked?

My brother's voice echoes in my ears ….as my head drifts to his heartbreaking words from last night …

With my wet touch my brother peeks an eye in my direction. He closes it and pauses to think about his words. Turning his head to gaze into my eyes with an almost panicked expression all over his face. "Kao, while your away on your trip ….are you even going to miss me?"

Damn it, I can be such a shitty brother! Here I'm accusing him of leaving me behind to have one of his little playdates when he swore to me …no women. What the hell am I thinking? Name one time my brother ever spoke a falsehood to anyone, let alone to me. That's the one thing Hika shared with …well our past "friend"…. our currently photographed past friend .I'm pretty sure her blunt honesty is what caused Hika to turn his head in her direction in the first place ….and you call yourself his twin .His sweet words last night were painfully honest and struck to my core. "Yeah, that's probably it, I'll call her later….Hey Hika about what you said at the hot spring….. I already miss you, man."

"I love you too, Kao."

Hearing my brother's words caused me to pull in my breath as I'm barely able to squeeze enough air to push out the words from my guilty heart. "Me too Hika, I'll see you soon."

The call ended with my head fallen in disgust, pointed down to see my polished leather oxfords step on the world famous teal carpet. The carpet that looks like it leaped straight out of some 1980's vintage video game. With a firm resolve I force the guilty feeling to be locked away for now. I only have a small amount of time here ….and it was time to get to work. Lifting my head while pushing my feet forward to see a green and white sign. :

 _"You are now leaving the PDX airport, please come back soon."_

After passing the sign I quickly enter the silver rotating doors of the airport to find myself outside in the dreary grey weather. I wonder if they make people go through these damn things so they can't turn around once they see the actual weather. Extending my hands to tug the collar of my overcoat closer to my neck to shield me from the slight chill in the air. Noticing that I was dry for the moment caused me to lift my eyes to a shimmering canopy of clear glass far over my head where you could see wandering small streams of accumulated raindrops cascade down the glass.

.

Stepping out on the cold, grey sidewalk outside of the airport I find the car I arranged for myself before leaving Japan. Walking up to the driver that held out a white dry erase board with my name sprawled out in black ink. "I'm Hitachiin….please take me down town to the Embassy Suites, around Broadway."

* * *

 **A little while later...**

It wasn't long before the black car found its way emerging into the gloomy weather. Sounds of drizzling drops striking against the metallic roof breaks the still nature of the hushed car. The car slowly rolls its wheels at a snail's pace, stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. Making the most of this time I reach into my bag to quickly find my fingers wrapped around my phone and up to my ear.

"Ring."

"Ring."

"Moshie, Moshie, you've reached the Komatsu Agency, Komatsu-san speaking, how may I help you?" A gruff voice echoes in my ear.

With my eyes locked on to hers a smile snakes its way on my lips as I begin to speak with the man. "Komatsu, it's Kaoru Hitachiin, I'm here. Please, arrange for your man to meet with me."

"Wait boss, what are you talking about ….you don't mean…your actually there…..in the states?" Takeing in an astonished breath before speaking in a bit of confusion.

"As a matter of fact, I am…. More precisely I'm in Portland, Oregon stuck in rush hour traffic headed to my down town hotel located just blocks away from the establishment the photograph came from ."

"So I take it we struck gold with the pic of the two loss birds since your there in all…..Boss, I just wanted you to give me a jingle not red eye it out to the states."

"I was already flying out this morning to the east coast for work but once I received your email I decided to add a little layover to talk to your man."

The man chuckles over the phone before speaking slyly. "Anxious to set your own peepers on your little loss bird …..I get it, like I said before this isn't my first rodeo."

"Uh, yeah, something like that." My eyes peeled away from my tablet before mindlessly sliding a few fingers across the cool condensation of the fogged window, creating a winding path. Peeking through the path I notice the car stopped in front of a massive building with an enormous amazon like woman holding a trident in one hand and reaching out with the other.

Letting out a long breath before speaking. "Well, there might be a problem. You see my guy is at work and can't be contacted …in fact he's undercover for you."

"Pardon?" My fingers continue to make lines in the fogged glass.

"You see the only reason we were able to get a picture like we did is because my guy works as a performing song bird in the establishment…..Once he set his peepers on your pics of the subjects from the pass he knew exactly which birds we were looking for ."

His words caused my fingers to suddenly halt on the window. "How the hell did you manage to slip someone in such a short amount of time?"

"Ah, well I didn't, you said lettuce wasn't an issue …..So I kind of had an associate of mine throw a whole lot of salad in the direction of another songbird."

The gruff man swallowed down hard before speaking in a somewhat nervous tone. "Uh about next month's bill."

My fingers begin to draw paths in the fogged glass while rolling my eyes at the detective. "It's not a problem …..What else did you find out from your guy?"

His voice seemed relieved when I carelessly let the money go. "Well, not much more …..except the loss bird drops off the song bird's lunch around the same time every night."

My entire hand falls across the fogged window stunned with the man's words. "Wait, what did you say?" Abruptly leaning forward as my heart stopped beating in my chest. My eyes glanced over to my tablet that held the girls picture…After all this time ….I…I could actually see her.

The gruff men begins to snap his words. "Wait boss, hold your damn horses, I know what you're thinking, it's dangerous! Considering the "family" that's still involved."

A feeling begins to erupt with unforeseen magnitude within my body towards the man who's keeping me from her chocolate eyes. Clenching my teeth I seethed through the phone. "I don't give a flying fuck, if you had any idea how long I've …"

"Fine, but I warned you." Abruptly cutting me off.

Calming a bit but still manage to snap at the men. "Fine, you warned me …..When?"

Letting out a sigh before reluctantly speaking in a defeated tone. "If you head for Darrcelle's now, by the time you make your way through the evening traffic you should make it around happy hour. If you keep that damn thick skull of yours down in the crowd you shouldn't have a problem…..Your song bird usually takes his break a little after that …be careful boss the people watching over them don't mess around. I'll see if I can find a way to contact my songbird from the inside." With a click of his phone the man is basically letting me know I'm pretty much on my own from here.

* * *

 **A little while later….**

A freezing fat raindrop splattered against my wet slicked back hair before sliding down under the collar of my overcoat causing me to shiver with a chill. Quickly relieved when my golden eyes find some sort of refuge under a garishly decorative overhang covered in blazing flickering lights. The bright lights hanging over head causes the wet pavement to have a glossy appearance in the rainy night. Hastily making my way to the end of the line, behind some squealing girls all dressed in hot pink feather boas and silver plastic tiaras. While patiently waiting my turn I couldn't help but notice the somewhat buzzed ladies glancing in my direction before giggling to their friends. Trying not to encourage the giggling girls I give a polite smile before awkwardly adverting my eyes in some other direction.

.

My eyes burned into the darken window trying to take a peek inside. Staring into the blackened windows I begin to catch myself in a daydream. Dreaming my heart's desire of my old friend standing just beyond the door. Running up to stand before her with my heart singing ….but my lips surprisingly stayed awkwardly silent. Rubbing my moisten palms against my dark denim while an almost panicked thought strikes me. Over the lost years without my friend I always managed to think about what I should have said …..What I should have done. It's been so long since she vanished I never really considered those all-important words that would glide off my tongue if I ever managed to catch up with her. I mean yeah, I knew what to say in broad strokes but stringing the words together so they express my feelings while trying not to send her screaming in another direction….Is all together another panicked story. My heart begins to franticly beat forcing me back to reality. Managing to clear my head from the dream but my sweaty palms remind me of my new mission that's quickly approaching… possibly just beyond the door.

.

Slipping my hand into my pocket to pull out a few bills for the cover charge when a robust bald man perched on a stool at the entrance of the club leers in my direction. With a raised eyebrow the man chuckles before waving me through. "Oh go ahead and enter, I'm sure all of tonight's patrons will enjoy you….Although a word of warning, be careful what you drink." My golden eyes gave the man an odd look before entering the establishment. With a deep calming breath I begin to scan the room to see rows and rows of crimson chairs filled with screaming women lining a small stage but no chocolate eyed girl.

.

That's when I caught sight of a stage full of scantily dressed men. The men provocatively gyrate to loud thumping music rather close to the screaming ladies that happened to wave crumpled bills at the men. Damn it, I wonder if Komatsu even considered that I am a ginger headed Japanese man in a room full of intoxicated ogling women. If I keep my head down in the crowd …..I should be fine. My ass, I couldn't possibly standout more if I wanted to.

.

Scanning the room I found a chair easily obscured from the bar and in the back. Leaning to my side I ducked behind a rather rotund woman before sliding my eyes over to the hot pink bar. My eyes caught sight of a long haired ginger man serving a few drinks to a couple of hysterical girls. The man suddenly glanced over in my direction before I quickly ducked behind the rather large woman wearing a puffy red midriff sweater that didn't quite cover all of her…and not in a good way. The woman turned her head to catch my eyes with irritation before a seductive smile pulled at her stained red lips. Causing me to awkwardly lift my hand to wave my fingers at the large woman while sitting back in my seat a bit uncomfortable.

.

A disappointed feeling crushed my sitting body noticing the ginger bartender couldn't possibly be the cross dresser I was looking for. Lifting my eyes towards the stage I notice a female impersonator with platinum blonde hair piled over a foot high as he steps on to the stage. He's dressed in plumes of feathers and more red sequins you could possibly sew onto a dress.

.

Keeping my eyes peeled to the door that's just beyond the stage I almost didn't notice the cross dressing waitress. "Hey sweetie, a bachelorette party wanted to buy you a drink _….. How the hell!? ..did you find_ -" The cross dresser snapped in surprise.

 **End of Kaoru's POV.**

 **End of chapter 11**

* * *

 **Oh hey, to bring in the New Year right I almost have chapter 12 done and I must say "Wow!"**

 **Happy 2016**

 **I just wanted to welcome all the new followers to the story .I really hope you enjoy the ride.**

 **Thank you for taking a peek. Please Follow /review Alimackatjac**

 **So once I work the details out with 12 it's off to the world of Ouran Host club in "Life continues" where their getting ready for a masked ball and a 12 year old letter arrive**

 **After that I'll swing by the dark world of vampires in "Through vampire eyes." Where Reji has called a family meeting about Yui…..crap that can't be good.**

 **Then keep your fingers crossed I may break into a land of magic with a guild named Fairytail…..well that's a busy week .Please take a minute and tell me how my travels are going.**


	12. Chapter 12 Two gingers meet once more

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 12 Two gingers meet once more

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

A disappointed feeling crushed my sitting body noticing the ginger bartender couldn't possibly be the cross dresser I was looking for. Lifting my eyes towards the stage I notice a female impersonator with platinum blonde hair piled over a foot high as he steps on to the stage. He's dressed in plumes of feathers and more red sequins you could possibly sew onto a dress.

Keeping my eyes peeled to the door that's just beyond the stage I almost didn't notice the cross dressing waitress. "Hey sweetie, a bachelorette party wanted to buy you a drink… _How the hell!? …did you find-_ " The cross dresser snapped in surprise.

"I'm sorry….I can't hear you. Did you want to ask me something?" Speaking to the waitress while my eyes are anxiously glued to the door that was only a few feet from the stage.

"Uh, actually those women in the hot pink feather boas wanted to buy you a drink? A disguised male voice speaks with some irritation before harshly slamming down an enormous pink drink in front of me.

"Um, thanks." Glancing my eyes up to see a blonde crossdresser holding a couple of laminated menus across the bottom of his face.

"Oh not a problem dearie…..can I get you anything else?"

"Uh, no thank you….in fact if anyone else wants to buy me a drink please decline the offer, thank you." I quickly palmed a tip to the crossdresser with my eyes staring down at the massive drink that's probably designed to get any nervous bride inebriated enough to table dance before her big day. Turning towards the giggling ladies as I lift the punch bowl sized type glass I quickly take a small sip from one of the many plastic straws before giving a polite but awkward smile.

.

"Of course leave your dirty work to someone else you damn rich bastard." The crossdresser grumbled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear what you just said." Leaning my head closer to the blond but still eagerly watching the door for the first peek of her chocolate eyes.

"Um, nothing sir, have a fabulous night."

"Uh, yeah thank you." Mindlessly responding while craning my neck to get a better look of who's entering the door.

 _ **Sometime after that …**_

Extending a hand to bend the plastic straw to my lips to take a long draw of the fruity pink drink as my eyes remained glued to the door. Sadly noticing the rainbow of sequins on stage I was beginning to have crushing doubts as the show was building to a grand finale…..with no sight of my friend entering the club. Glancing around the room I could tell the majority of the women were either going to need help getting home or too busy helping an overly intoxicated friend to even bother with me. With the doorman's advice I didn't even consider finishing the pink punchbowl drink. Yeah right, if I would have even come close to drinking even half that I would have ended up under the table close to unconsciousness. Which I believe was the devious intent of the women that purchased the drink for me. I did however manage to take a few sips now and then, achieving a little buzz. Only after drinking around a fourth of the sugary concoction…..to help with my nerves.

.

The stage lights flashed once more when the gyrating male dancers showed up with trench coats and umbrellas to take one last turn on the stage. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the clichéd dance number of a 1980's remake my mom use to listen to. I guess it was just me who found the number a bit passé as all the intoxicated women swarmed the stage, leaving me alone sitting in my chair sipping on my pink drink.

.

That's when something grabbed me from behind to roughly squeeze my arms against my body to make it practically impossible for me to fight back. With my arms and legs I fiercely struggle against the steel like hold. I frantically whip my head around to see two thuggish brutes carry me in the opposite direction of the stage. The two men hurl my body into an open door like some rag doll before slamming it behind me. With a loud "smack" my chest smashes against the ground causing my breath to be forced from my chest. Painfully laying on the floor I erupt in bouts of rough coughing as my body tries to desperately regain the escaped air.

.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here…Hitachiin." A sneering male voice echoes in the room.

A sharp throbbing pain attacks my temple with my cheek squished against the cheap red commercial carpet used to thinly cover the cement floor. I slowly lift my eyes to see a blurred version of the blonde waitress that served the monstrous pink drink to me, sitting across the arms of a blue overstuff chair. My slightly intoxicated eyes come into focus to see the cross dresser carefully remove his blonde hair to slowly reveal ginger strands messily tucked into a nylon stocking cap. Even though my throbbing head is now making me a bit queasy I shake my head to make sure I wasn't suffering from some kind of a delusion before cautiously speaking. "Ranka, is it really you?"

.

The ginger headed man abruptly tosses the blonde wig down to his side with irritation while turning in his seat. He leans down close to me with a furious expression etched in his face. "Well of course it's me you rich bastard. You have some set of balls on you for tracking me down!"

Releasing a muffled groan from my lips as my arms push my stiff body upright to sit on the floor. Slowly placing a comforting hand to massage my pounding head as I grumble my words. "It wasn't what I would call _easy_ in the slightest."

The sides of my lips slightly curl noticing the father study me intently, trying to figure out whom he is speaking with. "It wasn't meant to …which one are you?"

Figuring that I needed to be extremely respectful in this delicate situation. I swallowed nervously before speaking honestly to the man. "Ah, Kaoru sir, I'm Kaoru ….I would like to see your daughter."

"The hell you are, not after what your damn club did to my little girl!" Ranka jerks back in his seat with his angry eyes glaring down over his nose.

Saying a quick prayer of thanks to myself that Hika wasn't with me for once. Dealing with the irate father was going to take patience and finesse, something my twin rarely shows. "Sir, what the hell happened, you both just vanished?"

"Don't fucken play dumb with me …she's not just some toy you toss on a shelf until you're ready to play dress up with again….your damn club practically destroyed my little girl!" Irately leaning down before jabbing a finger at my chest. I was just lucky he only poked my chest his expression looked like he wanted to quite literally tear me apart.

His choice of words caused my stomach to twist in a sharp pain for my earliest arrogant behavior with his daughter.

"Sir, I really have no idea what the hell your talking about …I was at the apartment….Why did you leave everything behind?" Reliving that memory of that lonely day with this particular man caused a horrible feeling deep inside my chest.

With a heavy sigh the cross dresser falls back in his seat. "Because that's what I was told to do."

"By whom." Flashing a confused look towards the concerned father.

The cross dresser leaned on his arm before speaking in a resentful voice. "By your clubs damn henchman. One night two thugs came pounding at my door to inform me how my daughter disgraced your precious club ….and that bubble headed king of yours."

"Wait, you're making no sense, what the hell happened…this all doesn't make any sense as you know my brother and I were part of that club, and I can tell you for certain there were no henchmen employed by the club?" Throwing up a hand before shaking my head in confusion. Although to be honest I do know of one particular member having extremely easy access to a whole army of thugs whenever he deemed the situation worthy.

He leaned in to study my confused face before cautiously speaking. "You don't know …..You really don't know, do you?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about …listen the last time me or my brother even talked to your daughter was the night before she left with "him."….the next thing we know the idiot comes back without Haru and you've abandoned the apartment." At the moment I'm grateful to be sitting on the floor, even talking about that night can bring me to my knees.

Ranka reaches behind him to pull out an aged vanilla folder before flinging it to me. "So you know nothing about this?"

Watching the folder slowly rotate in the air before hitting the ground. What slides out of the folder and on to the floor causes a sickening feeling to wash over me. With a shaky hand I reach over to carefully pickup several of the 8x10 sheets of glossed paper dotting the floor. I forced my trembling hand closer to my stunned eyes to see a seventeen year old girl wearing nothing but a sheet in several compromised positions, not once but two different locations and partners. Overwhelmed with a nauseous feeling causing my breath to be quickly stolen I practically wheeze out my astonished words. "What …the hell?"

.

With sorrowful eyes Ranka watches my reaction while his fingers grip on the neck of a half empty bottle. His hand shakes as he pours the dark liquid into a small glass. The father lifts the glass to his lips and jerks back his head to take in the burning gulp. He quickly adjusts to the burn the whiskey caused to pour another shot. He sadly motions to the rectangle papers with the drink before slamming down yet another full glass.

.

With the empty glass wedged between his fingers he places it on a round side table while speaking in a defeated tone. "I had just come back from work that night when your goons came pounding on my door and showed me those. That's when they told me my daughter disgraced the club and her precious boyfriend at the time."

The depressed father lets out a heavy sigh before continuing. "They said as long as I left Japan, and we melted into the crowds of the States the club's families would keep the photos under wraps. Haruhi would be granted the remaining credits she needed to graduate that bastard's school…..Of course a fat lot of good it did. With no recommendation from the school and the remaining nearly failing grades they so graciously and I believe, intentionally issued her that torpedoed her spotless GPA. She found it nearly impossible to further her education."

.

It wasn't the rather tame pictures that tears at my heart but Ranka's words recalling their past. "I'm so sorry but you have to believe me the Hitachiins knew nothing about this ….What has she told you about these?" Tossing the pictures back to the floor.

"You're assuming I ever showed them to her ...I had bigger problems on my plate then a few delicate photos." The cross dresser waved a dismissive hand.

"After your goons made their point clear …painfully, I might add. I did my best to get to my daughter as fast as humanly possible. Damn, those hours just sitting there on that plane was almost the worst torture a father could bare. Once I arrived I found my little girl broken, huddled in a corner of her apartment ….Caused by her so called best friends turning their back on her." The last sentence caused Ranka to seethe with anger through his clenched teeth.

.

What the hell did those two do in the name of that damn club…..in the name of our families?

"Without showing her these pictures, her so called friends truly did a number on her …..She won't say what happened exactly. From what I gathered, your vice president basically told her that she had been used for the clubs amusement from the start. Tamaki and the rest of you rich bastard's families wanted her out of Japan …although I still have a feeling she is holding something back."

"Ranka, Haru and I were best friends I can't believe she believed all their bullshit! Why didn't she come and ask for our help or at least confirm the truth….why did she go to Kasanoda?" Ranka's words caused unending new questions that needed to be asked and …painful old questions burning to be answered.

"Oh, she didn't …I did."

Astonished by what the cross dresser just revealed. "Wait, you went to Kasanoda…..but why?"

When I said I found her broken in Boston, I meant it. My little girl was so distraught she couldn't think for herself…let alone ask for help from her so called friends.….I was just lucky enough before Haruhi left she introduced me to Kasanoda. It was after some gardening club meeting, his arms were full of freshly picked sweet potatoes. The man's lips slightly curled at the thought of the ginger headed yukuza boss.

.

"I was desperate to get to my daughter…..I'm only a bartender unlike you rich bastards I didn't have the funds to move to another country at a moment's notice. After your club's thugs left me battered and bruised I sprinted to Kasanoda's estate in the middle of the night in full drag and explained the situation."

.

The more I listened to Ranka's words of what truly happened the more my entire body ached with excruciating pain. My head pounded with never ending confusion and questions ….My stomach twisted with what my arrogant world caused our secret princess. If we had just left her alone instead of entangling her in that moronic club she would have all her dreams achieved by now. She was doing just fine on her own, without the crappy members' help. But what hurt the most was my heart…. the girl I so desperately am in love with was practically crushed by my world...and just tossed away….like some rubbish.

.

"She …..Really couldn't think for herself…..because of us?" My miserable astonished voice whispered out.

"Well, do you blame her? Ranka flashes his angry eyes at me while snapping back with a defensive voice.

With a sorrowful expression reflecting my features his face softened to a miserable sight. I could see that whatever happened between the club and the Fujioka's had a devastating effect on the cross dresser. The once vivacious, mischievous spirit that could also be a bit eccentric at times beaten down to a dreary, rapidly aged husk of his former self …..But being forcibly ostracized out of your own country to find your daughter distraught and alone by her so call lying friends would probably do that to a man.

.

"After her mother died at such a young age I think the only way she could manage her grief is by shutting her emotions off. She distracted herself with work, takeing care of me…and then her studies to be a lawyer when she was older….. But she always managed to keep everyone at an arm's length …even her own father." The ginger father turned his head to pull himself together before continuing.

.

When the man turned his head back around his eyes were red and a bit swollen, most likely caused with overwhelming emotion thinking of his daughter. "You boys forced her to interact and slowly that damn club began to fill every tiny section of her life. At the time you rich bastards were an answer to a father's prayers. She began to trust and depend on you boys …..She loved all of you. Hell, I'm sure she still does if you asked her. Well, most of you, even after you screwed her."

.

Dam it, Kyoya! Seeing the beaten down father's emotional state forced my eyes to cast down to the floor in shame. My eyes caught site of the various photos scattered around me….they just didn't seem to fit, nothing seemed to fit and it all smelled of the shadow king. How the hell could he turn so cold to the club's secret princess?

.

A strong feeling begins to slowly burn before exploding throughout my entire body. A feeling that involved me racing to her and wrapping my arms around her. Relieving the ginger father from the fight to shield her from god knows what. To at least set things right to what the club's world had torn asunder. The burn caused my fists to tighten and my back to straighten and firm, along with my resolve. I….I needed to tell her father …..The burning feeling that engulfed my entire body …..Has always began from my inflamed chest.

Nervously swallowing as I force myself to be firm and unbearably exposed. "Listen I honestly have no idea of any of this and if you give me a chance I will find out what happened to the both of you. I couldn't care less about some old photos, I need to see her."

With a deep breath I push out the one secret I'm not even sure my brother completely knows in his current state of denial. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about her for even a moment all these years …Fujioka-san, I'm in love with your daughter."

My words caused the ginger father to take in a sharp breath while throwing himself back in his seat. His astonished eyes studied my expression for a minute before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Just looking at you, I can tell your still carrying something for her."

"Still….Wait you mean you knew?"

"That both you and your brother carried some kind of feelings for my daughter all those years ago…yes, I knew."

Speaking in a miserable tone. "Hell, I pretty much suspected it, seeing you out in the audience. Listen Kaoru, I have no doubt that you think your being genuine about your feelings."

Ranka swiftly stands from his chair and walks to the door. "But …..I'm afraid I let my guard down for your bubble headed president and he damn near destroyed my daughter …..I'm sorry son….. But I'm not falling for it again …..I'm not even sure you rich bastards are even capable of the emotion you're so freely talking about." Ranka speaks in a determined manner.

His words tear into my chest, it felt like the hope that filled my heart just a second ago cracked into falling pieces to shatter against the cheap carpet causing me to panic, I desperately needed for him to see I'm not like the others….that I'm acutely aware of what the emotion entails over the years …I'm painfully aware it. "Ranka, please I'm begging you, don't do this, just let me see her!" Tears began to form in my eyes as I quickly leap to my feet to stop Ranka from leaving.

"My answer is no."

Ranka twists the door knob to open it. The white chipped door slowly swayed open, before two brutes stepped through. One man that stood well over 7 feet tall lacing his stubby fingers together before a muffled "crack" ripped from his hands. A minute later both men lash out to entrap my arms.

Franticly twisting my head at the men while pleading with the father to reconsider. "Sir, please let's talk about this…..I need to see her…..you can pick anywhere just please, please don't do this to me!"

Ranka with a depressed look on his face reaches forward with his palm to give my cheek a small slap. "I'm sorry about this Kaoru. I always liked you two twins…but I won't let any of you get close enough to hurt my baby girl ever again. These gentlemen will show you out and make sure you get any ideas of returning out of that stubborn head of yours …..Haruhi has already left town. So do yourself a favor and go back to Japan …..Goodbye Kaoru, have a nice flight home."

.

The ginger father waved a hand without even looking back as he gracefully walked from the room. With a deep chuckle one of the men holds both my arms behind my back. The stubby fingered thug towering over me yanks his fist back to forcibly slam it in my gut causing the air to expel from my lungs. Another fist swings out and sharply jabs into my nauseous stomach causing my feet to jerk a foot off the carpet. My eyes fell on the stark shadow that rolled across the far wall of one man violently getting struck repeatedly by two others. Watching the shadow hunch over with every blow until my eyes fade to black.

.

The next thing I know a frigid breeze causes me to become aware of my beaten body flying through the air before crashing into some dented silver cans. My arms skid against the cold, wet pavement protecting my untouched face. Which I'm sure I'll be grateful for later but now none of that mattered because I had once more …lost her.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV…Early, the following morning.**

My stomach turned with a sharp pain every time my fingers flipped to a new page in the file. Being a numbers guy I paid more attention to the strips of white and yellow paper then the glossy sheets. Various receipts for Hotels, resorts, restaurants….a lot of shopping receipts. From the receipts it looked just like the Shadow king had said. Haru's attitude for shopping completely flipped along with almost everything about her…..it just didn't feel right. My friend went from a girl traveling abroad with one suitcase for an extensive time to a demanding diva…yes, it definitely called for my attention.

.

Alright I'll admit it the photos broke open old and half healed wounds from her turning me down for the blond. As much pain the pictures caused I still forced myself to look at them in every excruciating detail. I noticed one picture Haruhi had her eyes closed and the other photo, the more painful one her face was partially obscured by his ginger head. I quickly shut the file and divert my eyes from the ginger haired man.

.

My eyes catch sight of the blazing orange ball peeking from a massive amazon statue holding a trident in one hand. The streets are almost empty as the early morning sun pulls the water from the pavement in small strings of vapor. My driver slows to a stop in front of a white and brick building. I quickly secure the file and gather the rest of my things before the door quickly swings open.

A chestnut woman with brown eyes steps forward to graciously greet me. "We've been expecting you…. Welcome Mr. Hitachiin, to the Benson hotel, we hope your say in _Portland, Oregon_ will meet with your expectations."

"Yes…I hope they do as well." Speaking firmly as my fingers roughly clench down on the Shadow King's folder.

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **End of chapter 12**

* * *

 _ **So this week I didn't leave you with such a high cliffy... but If you think this week dropped some bombs… wait until my next update.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking a peek. Please Follow/Review when you have a minute.**_

 _ **Oh my gosh Thank you so much those of you who took the time to review….It really pushes me forward to continue. I also want to welcome the new followers to the story. I really hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Well let's see I'm almost done with the "Through vampire eyes." update. Should be up tomorrow, this next update all the brothers have something to say at their rather heated family meeting.**_

 _ **After that I march over to the world of music and boy bands in "Forgotten heart."**_

 _ **Once done with that update I'll fly over to an Island with "Hikaru's doddles."**_

 _ **Where hopefully I will release a brand new story .But that's an awful lot of writing so I guess I'll just wait and see. Thanks for taking a peek. Alimackatjac.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Twins in the city

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 13 Twins in the city.

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

Lifting my ginger head to see a fully shining orb against a bright blue fall sky hovering over my head. With a blown up picture from Kaoru's phone laced between my fingers I trudged the tree lined sidewalks of the beautiful strange city.

 **Earlier this morning …**

A little after the flaming ball illuminated the dark expansive sky I arrived and checked into the Broadway suite on the top floor. Stepping through the door with an entire team of various hotel employees busily whirling throughout the suite to settle me in before the door closes behind them. With a long sigh my ginger head tilts back against the closed room taking a moment to immerse myself into the stilled silence.

.

Lifting a hand to run my fingers through my hair while my craved quiet timeout causes my emotional exhausted head to reel. Why the hell am I even here? I'm over her ….right? She was so long ago. After my so called former friend left his little file…everything else was a blur. One minute I'm calling my secretary to prep the jet and the next minute I'm here. So does this mean I was never over her…that I've just been lying to myself this entire time?

.

I really didn't want an answer to my questions… it's just too painful.

Perhaps, it's just the Hitachiin's incessant curiosity for what fate had written out for my friend. Of course after the meeting with the deceitful Shadow king whatever happened to her I believe had little to do with fate and more to do with our former club president and vice president. Of course that's not really news, we always suspected as much, the only difference is now it's been confirmed …and just by knowing the fact I at least wanted to speak with her, maybe set matters right. Even if she doesn't want to have anything to do with us ….. Call it one last chapter that needed to be written so I can end the story, and finally close the book forever.

.

With my last passing thought I lift my golden eyes to observe the elegant, although conservative neutral colored room with splashes of crimson and gold tucked here and there. Ignoring my jet lag body and the king sized bed with the golden silk bedspread. I instead peel my body away from the door and toss my coat and bag on to the cream couch before purposely walking to the bathroom.

.

I jumped into a steaming hot shower and changed my clothes before heading out. Ignoring the loss of sleep while I slam down a coffee I picked up from the hotel's lavish lobby. I figured I would be better served on foot in my search. From what I observed out my window from earlier, the sleepy city was somewhat large and rather ordinary. It was nothing like the size of the likes of Tokyo, or New York. So you would think tracking down a drag queen show in the middle of downtown would be relatively simple. I mean it's the Pacific Northwest there contribution to pop culture is grudge, sportswear, plaid flannel, and oh and a location for a 10 year old sparkling vampire movie. …..but that's where I made my mistake.

.

It only took me minutes walking the grey pavement to notice these stickers plastered everywhere with the city's slogan scrolled over all of them. "Keep Portland weird" And that's exactly what my eyes were seeing against the spectacular view of a snowy capped mountain. The unusual city not only had everyday commuters dressed as cross dressers but guys riding bikes in nothing but a safety helmet….and if you ever get the chance to see a naked man riding a bicycle, do yourself a favor and look away. I swear that image is permanently burned into my head, and it's not a pretty one.

.

 _ **Present time….**_

With aching feet and a slightly painful grumbling feeling coming from my stomach I lift my wrist to check the time. No wonder, it's rapidly approaching lunch time. I spent hours pounding the pavement with nothing to show for my efforts as I begin to head back to the hotel to grab some lunch. There has to be a better way to track down an over the hill Japanese drag queen. Before flying out I tried to act like my brother and call the P.I that sent the picture to him but I was only able to get his voicemail, apparently he was out of the country.

.

One other person came to mind that might be able to answer a question or two. Reaching into my pocket as my fingers fidget with my phone while internally debating whether I should make the call. By making this call I could be opening up to people and feelings I've slammed the gates on …..Years ago.

As I consider the ramifications my feet carry me to the Embassy Suites. Seeing there's a small bistro relatively empty I decide to take a seat in the outdoor seating area to grab some lunch. Begrudgingly I pull my phone out to swipe my finger across the glass to search my old contacts. My thumb hesitantly hovers over the button, giving me one last time to reconsider. Letting out a heavy sigh I make the call. "Hello, this is Hikaru Hitachiin I would like to please speak with Mitsukuni Haninozuka or "Honey" if you prefer…..Yes, I'll wait Thank you."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

" _ **We are coming to you live from the Rose Garden arena located in the center of Rip city. The Portland Trail Blazers are up by only one basket against the Phoenix Suns in the fourth quarter ….Folks it's anybody's ballgame…"**_

Some kind of sporting event vaguely echoes in my ears and pulls me to a conscious state. My head throbs as I manage to crack an eye to a blinding light shining through white sheers. A long graveled groan is released from my lips as I gingerly attempt to turn my sore and tender body on to my back. Slowly lifting my hand to my achy head to shield my eyes from the intense light. My hazy eyes gradually open to see a fuzzy image of a woman sitting in the chair across from a bed I'm lying on, in an unfamiliar room.

.

Ah fuck who the hell is she? Fabulous…. I must have drank more of that pink concoction then I thought ….and went home with her. Wait, how did I manage…. the last thing I remember is being used for a punching bag. When did I meet her?

"Hey buddy, are you finally awake?" Came a deep masculine voice from the fuzzy image.

"Ranka?" Grasping on hope I force the words out from my lungs.

"Ah, no. Don't you remember, it's Daniel?"

Wait, I was drunk, beaten up and went home ….with a strange guy? Hika is going to kill me! My eyes go wide as my hands frantically search around my body ….and with a sigh of relief I feel I'm fully dressed in last night's clothes. When it comes to sleeping with other males Hika and I are kind of exclusive …..Now sleeping with women that's an entirely different matter.

.

A blonde bohemian like drag queen with a long flowing red skirt chuckles while lifting a remote to turn off the game that is playing on the flat screen facing the bed. "Relax, nothing happened you're not my type ….. Komatsu sent me."

"Ah …who?" Blinking my eyes several times in an attempt to clear my vision.

"Your private investigator…A short Japanese guy, he acts like he walked straight out of an old detective movie." The man picks up a half of a sandwich and takes a bite.

"Oh, yeah, him…..I'm sorry, where am I exactly?"

The drag queen swings his feet around to lift up from his chair and walks to a bar to get a glass of water. "Boy, I didn't think you were hit in the head but you were pretty out of it when I found you in the back alley, so that might be why you can't remember much."

"Wait, you found me?" Slowly lifting my pained body into a sitting position on the bed.

"Ah…. Yeah…. Sorry about that, you see by the time I received Komatsu's message it was too late, they already had taken you to the backroom. So, I really couldn't do anything until they tossed you out of the club's back door. After that you were coherent enough to point to your driver and tell me which hotel you were staying at. Luckily you had already paid for the room so all you had to do is pick up the keycard at the front desk…and that's why we find ourselves here at the moment.

"Ahhh, well thanks for helping me."

The drag queen hands me a glass of water and a small sealed packet of Tylenol. I cautiously look at the packet. "Relax, I ordered these from room service, along with a sandwich. Komatsu thought you wouldn't mind." Daniel motions with a nod with his head to his half eaten sandwich next to his empty chair.

"Ah, no it seems the very least I could do for my rescuer." Ripping open the red packet of round white pills before popping them into the back of my throat. Feeling the bitter tasting pills slowly dissolve on my tongue I lift the cool drink of water to my lips.

"Thank you." I tenderly nod my head and hand him the almost empty glass of water.

Daniel takes the glass and walks over to the bar to place it into the sink. "So you're the big mucky muck from Japan that's looking for Haruhi?"

"Wait, you know her?!" Forgetting about my splitting headache I abruptly whip my head around to see Daniel.

The drag queen shrugs his shoulders while walking back to his seat. "I know of her, I've really only met her the one time and that was pretty difficult with papa bear hanging around…So what, you're some kind of jilted ex-lover?"

.

Plopping down in his seat with his sandwich held in his fingers. Daniel shakes his head and gives me a disapproving look. "I really don't understand your kind….. but hey, I make a living wearing women's clothing so who am I to judge? Frankly, I don't really see the appeal, with my partners I prefer at least a little interaction. Having them just lay there can't be much fun…Tell me is it all about control, like a domineering preference?" The drag queen takes a large bite after he speaks.

.

"Ah, what? No, she's not an ex-lover ….she's just a girl I knew in high school. Where are you getting this ex-lover nonsense?" My hand immediately finds its way to the side of my sore head after I snapped at the drag queen.

"I just assumed when I saw the pictures she was cheating on you."

"Pictures, what pictures?" I grumbled out my words.

"The ones I picked up off the backroom floor when they were huffing you out the back. I figured since you were a high mucky muck they might be worth something to you." He tosses a familiar looking file full of glossy 8 x 10's fly through the air to land next to my sock covered feet, on my bed.

My golden eyes fell on the worn looking file that makes my already pained stomach twist. "You would be right ….just give Komatsu the bill, I'll be sure to add something extra for helping me out last night. Oh, hey Daniel did Haruhi ever show up last night?"

The blonde shakes his head. "No, sorry, she never did."

"Well thanks, anyway." Grumbling out in a depressed tone.

Daniel finishes off his sandwich before speaking. "Hey, if she does show up, Komatsu gave me your number, but judging by Ranka's reaction to your visit I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't show up for work."

Daniel's words shatter my heart as I've lost the closest and probably only lead I will ever find to Haruhi's whereabouts…..I've lost her for good.

"Hey Kaoru, do you need me to take you to the hospital or anything?" Breaking me out of my depressed thoughts.

I sadly shake my head as my eyes stay fixed on Ranka's file. "Ah no thank you, my body is sore but I think it's my head that hurts the most."

Oh, yeah, the "vengeful bridesmaid" does it every time." The drag queen lets out a few chuckles.

I lift my eyes from the file to give the blonde a confused look. "The vengeful what?"

"Your drink, it's the bartenders little name for that particular kind of drink. To the customers it's called the Pink tropical holiday…but it's usually ordered by some pissed off bridesmaid to be given to the upcoming bride for some reason or another…Your just lucky you didn't drink anymore then you did."

Daniel quickly rises from his seat and begins to walk to the door. "Since my services are no longer required I think I'll hit the road. My shift will be starting in a couple of hours. No need for you to get up, I'll show myself out."

"Uh, yeah, thanks for your help."

"Oh it's not a problem if you need to get a hold of me I left my number paper clipped to the file." The drag queen gives out a small wave before shutting the door behind him.

With the click of the door my head falls back onto my pillow as my heart continues to break. Tossing an arm over my eyes while my thoughts trail to Ranka's words.

"… _ **..Once I arrived I found my little girl broken, huddled in a corner of her apartment ….Caused by her so called best friends turning their backs on her."**_

" _ **With no recommendation from the school and the remaining nearly failing grades they so graciously and I believe, intentionally issued her that torpedoed her spotless GPA. She found it nearly impossible to further her education."**_

 _ **.**_

Damn it, if what Ranka said is true, which he or Haruhi have never given me any reason to not believe him. Which means Kyoya not only wanted her out of the way but did so vengefully….leaving her with nothing , not even all her hard work from school. I just can't see Tamaki doing such a thing, even if she cheated on him…and why would she suddenly cheat on him? For Pete's sakes he looks like a Greek god. For what, a couple of most likely everyday students? None of it adds up. The only thing that does is I've been right all along…. Our privileged world crushed her.

My heart begins to echo out more of last night's painful words….

" _ **I'm not even sure you rich bastards are even capable of the emotion you're so freely talking about."**_

"Ranka that is where you're so utterly wrong." My miserable words softly leave my lips as small streams of liquid roll from my covered face beneath my arms.

 _ **End of Kaoru's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Hikaru's POV**_

Silently resting my silverware on my simple white plate with the remaining bites of my shrimp Carbonara, I gracefully pull my napkin from my lap and dab my mouth. Gently tossing my napkin on the plate before quickly standing from my chair. Reaching out a hand to button my suit jacket and pick up my bill from the edge of the table.

.

Not wanting to wait for my server I walk inside to pay my bill. When I get to the back of the line a blonde woman swings her head back in my direction. Instead of giving me a flirty smile she gives me the strangest look and begins to strike up a conversation. "I see someone is feeling brave shouldn't you be in bed? Well, if you can eat then you're on your way to a full recovery. Don't mind me I'm just here to grab a coffee and then I'm off to work." My eyes instantly go wide after hearing the deep voice as I realize she's a drag queen and a crazy one at that.

.

I manage to give him an awkward smile but nothing comes out of my mouth.

Thankfully my phone vibrates in my pants pocket causing me to reach in to check who is calling. With a relieved smile on my lips I excuse myself from the line to find a deserted corner near a window to take my call, so not to disturb other customers.

.

To my surprise the crazy blonde follows me, seeing this I gesture to my phone. When he continues to speak softly. "I mean it, if you need anything, while you're in town just call …I'm only a phone call away." He steps closer to me before slipping his card into my shirt pocket. "Here's my card, just in case you lose it." I just stood there gaping as the drag queen's long red skirt flared out as he left with his coffee.

"Hello….hello….. Hika-chan are you there?" An excited Honey calls out while I stand there with my mouth hanging open, dumbfounded at the blonde drag queen's crazy behavior.

Shaking my head as I hastily answer the phone. "Oh…Hey, Honey-sempi."

"Hika-chan is it really you?"

"Yes, Honey-sempi it's so nice to talk to you again….thank you for calling me back."

"Ah, how is Kao-chan? We haven't really talked since that day ….. "Honey's tone turns depressed as he speaks about the day Ranka vanished.

"Uh, he's well, he's in New York preparing for this year's fashion week. I'll give him your best." I avoid talking about that day and attempt to keep the conversation upbeat and polite….most importantly brief.

"Good I'm glad to hear he's keeping busy , ah Hika-chan speaking of that day I've been given an offer to sell her old apartment complex ….and I wouldn't normally even consider the offer but my wife thinks it's healthier….if I let her go . " Honey's depressed tone continues as he stumbles out his miserable words.

.

Memories of my most favorite high school hang out came flooding back….most teens liked shopping …..Not me and Kaoru, we preferred Homework and Haruhi's tea and noodles …..Even though I could have done without the homework …then images from the last day begin to flood in and I immediately slam the door to those thoughts…. Even if I never build up enough courage to set foot in there again ….I just can't let it go …I can't bear to accidently drive by one day and find it changed or worst torn down…Besides I'm so close in finding her .

"Uh you know what, send me the offer and Kaoru and myself will buy you and Mori-sempi out."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I'll just send you the title."

"No, no I insist, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your wife."

"Well, okay, Hika-chan ….I can see why you and Koa-chan don't want to let her go. I'm not sure we all realized how truly deep all three of your feelings ran for each other …..Until it was too late …. But Hika-chan don't you think it's better if you let her go too?" Honey's voice was soft spoken and still a little depressed.

 _I tried …_

"Ah, yeah, we're not ready… just yet." My heart clenched with my words. It's true I knew Kao wasn't remotely close ….but I thought I was finally over her and moving on with the others…. But after hearing about are old hangout something deep in my chest begins to burn hot to an almost unbearable pain.

"Well okay … anyway, about your question I had Chika-chan do some digging in our files and there's no one named James Smith …..But by going by your description and association to the Black Onion squad he did manage to find a James Chandler, He was trained by Chika-chan himself, he's from Liverpool, England.

"Thank you Honey-sempi…Did you have any luck on the rest?"

"Hika-chan, why do you want to know about Ritsu?"

"I can't go into it for the moment, I might be able to tell you something at a later date."

"Okay, it wasn't easy, your just lucky that one of Ritsu's top guys accepted a job offer from us a couple of years back .He says Kasanoda has two property's in the state of Oregon one a condo in Portland and a larger estate in Boring, Oregon.

"Boring? Who the hell would name a town that? Thanks, Honey sempi ...ah what's the addresses?"

"Hika-chan we were her friends too. Do you have any idea how awful it felt to not only loose Haru-chan but you and Kao-chan as well .I don't think you fully comprehend how badly it hurt...…..So here's the deal… You want the addresses, it's going to cost you." Dark Honey begins to show.

"Honey-sempi, I already said I would buy you out of the apartment building .What more do you want?" I'm a little thrown off guard as I'm not entirely sure where my old friend is going with the unexpected shift in conversation.

Honey chuckled at catching me off guard as he speaks. "Oh please, this isn't about money Hika-chan this is about _time_."

" _Time?" Asking with a bit of confusion._

"Yep, you have to promise me a dinner date as soon as you're back in Japan."

"But"

"No buts Hika-chan, you want the addresses, we want back into your life….no more shutting us out." Honey firmly states.

Damn it, I knew he would want to slip through our gates…..We closed them because the person that drew us out completely devastated us as he just tossed away someone he was supposedly in love with ….if he could do that with her .How does he _really_ feel about us?

Breathing out a heavy sigh. Well I've tried just looking for Ranka's work and all I have for my efforts is sore feet and a crazy drag queen's phone number. "Ok fine …I promise." Going against every emotional obstruction my brother and I have built since that day and begrudgingly agree to the older blond.

.

Lifting my head I see the line is down to one person. Taking advantage I quickly step back into the back of the line .Tucking the phone between my cheeks I hand the casher my bill to ring up but of course the person found something wrong with my bill. The casher couldn't ring it up properly without the manager coming out with his damn key. Apparently, I ordered their special and they were going to overcharge me by a dollar and fifty cents. I stand in front of the counter in horror while helplessly watching my precious afternoon tick away while I wait for the manager to waddle out here for such a small amount, it wouldn't even buy a decent cup of coffee.

.

To avoid the awkwardness of staring at the cashier I advert my eyes to the large display window at the front of the bistro. That's when my heart stops as I see the same chocolate eyes glance at the display in the window for just a quick second before continuing to walk. She casually walks pass the window with two large men on either side of her completely unaware of my presence just inside of the building.

.

I attempt to hastily run out of the store when the cashier yells at me. "Excuse me sir you can't leave, you still need to cash out!" I abruptly turn around and jam my hand in my pocket to yank out my wallet. With two hands I hurriedly open my wallet to see nothing but Japanese currency. Swiftly searching through the bills my eyes find a bit of green. I quickly pull out the bill and slap it down on the counter. Whipping my entire body around to sprint out the door as the casher screams for me from the door. "Sir, this is way too much! What about your change?"

.

Not given a rat's ass about the dollar and fifty cents or …for that matter the crisp hundred dollar bill I slapped down just moments ago to just get the hell out of there ! I didn't even bother to look back as I waved a hand while yelling back to the cashier. "Keep it!"

"Hika-chan …..Are you still there?"

Ignoring Honey calling out from my phone while my eyes frantically search for the girl. My golden eyes catch sight of her still walking, just three blocks ahead of me. My feet begin to fly across the pavement past endless parked cars to catch up with her. Biting my lip to keep me from yelling out her name. I had no idea if that would scare her away or not …no I just needed to catch up with her, to see her face to face.

.

My heart drops as I see a black Cadillac escalade slowly slide into an open parking spot next to them. I watch in horror as she begins to step into the car, causing her name to rip from my lungs just a block away. After hearing my voice call out her name the two men leap into the car and slam the door shut. The black car abruptly peels out of the parking spot that cause whitish smoke to burn from the tires as they hastily drive away.

" _Ah fuck ….damn it!"_ I curse between my teeth as I slowly stop running to watch the car quickly become smaller in the distance.

"Hika-chan are you there, what's wrong?" A panicked honey calls out of my phone.

"Ah, yeah, Honey sempi ….I just had a little drama….paying for my bill." Speaking while trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, Hika-chan you haven't changed a bit, so were still on for dinner when you get back?" Honey chuckles while speaking with excitement.

My disappointed eyes glare down the road of the Escalade's fleeting exit while sarcastically speaking to the blond. "Yeah, I'm a laugh a minute, sure Honey-sempi we can have dinner together."

"I can't wait to see you again! I will text both addresses to you shortly."

"Thanks Honey-sempi"

"Hika-chan …be careful...Ritsu was a nice guy in high school but who knows how he is now .After all he is the head of a Yukuza Family, some of his men can be a little rough …." Honey's voice trails off with concern.

With a heavy sigh I turn away from the road so I can head back to my hotel. "Yeah, I'm just beginning to see that."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV….**

With only utter defeat and misery consuming me for the entire day I managed to drag myself out of bed. After I had made myself somewhat presentable I gathered my things and headed downstairs to check out, I had stayed as long as possible. My job was pulling me back in ….I was expected to be in New York by morning.

 **Two hours later 7 o'clock at night …**

Hunched over a clear glass bar with my depressed head resting in my palm. My fingers carelessly balance on the top of a short glass, half empty of my preferred golden liquid. My slightly hazed head pays little attention to the empty glasses perched next to me. Letting out a depressed sigh while my miserable thoughts torment me.

The only thing I was ever going to manage to remember of the Rose city is of the one stunning red rose bud just bursting to bloom for the world to see …..Slip through my fingers. Darkly chuckling to myself as my hand lifts my glass to take a smooth swig of the golden liquid.

Our damn club, the so called gentlemen of elite society destroyed that ravishing flower to nothing. We watched the delicate flower's nutrients being stripped away. Tossed out in the blazing hot sun with not even a drop of water. To watch her velvet peddles begin to whether and turn a horrid rusty brown. First several petals fall but soon only a few remain huddled together.

Rich society comes along and blows against the remaining petals causing the last few to slip from the stem. Trying to save the remaining dry petals I desperately throw out a hand to only have them flutter through my bumbling fingers. Jerking back my head to take another drink causes the chunk of ice to brush against my lips.

 _We destroyed her._

A plain white mug of black tar like coffee slides in front of me, breaking me from my guilty thoughts.

"Hey Buddy take it from someone who has seen plenty of miserable people walk in that door and attempt to drink away their problems ….it doesn't work." A tall bartender who rather resembles Mori through my somewhat hazed vision stands before me.

I scoff at the man before arrogantly speaking. "What makes you think I have a problem?"

"Call it bartender intuition …..That and you've been sitting in that chair for the last several hours….nursing three scotches."

"Yeah well …whatever." I shrug a shoulder while obverting my eyes away from him.

The bartender leans into me as he nudges the coffee closer. "Here's a clue….. I'm usually right, it's in the contract I signed when I became a bartender …..So what's bothering you ….love or work?"

My fingers feel the heat radiate from the ceramic cup. "I almost managed to track down an old friend …..But she just slipped through my fingers."

"So a love issue." The Mori look alike removes my two empty glasses.

Letting out a heavy sigh before speaking in a self-loathing tone. "Yep, and I completely blew it."

"Well, I think you should have some of this and it might not seem as bad." The bartender motions to the coffee.

"Pff, I already tried the sober rout …..It's even worse…... But I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a cup." Bringing the black liquid to my lips.

"Oh that's just foul, how can you call that coffee?" Setting the cup down harshly as I brush the substance from my lips.

"Yeah, sorry about that, for some reason this hotel has really crappy coffee?"

"How can you even serve that?" Making a face as I push the cup back towards the man.

"Well if you want some really good coffee there's a little place a few blocks down that serves a pretty good cup." The bartender takes the rejected cup to pour out the liquid as he sets it in the sink.

"Yeah, maybe your right …I need to catch my plane anyway….uh thanks for shoving me out the door."

"That's why they pay me the big bucks." The tall man gives me a polite smile before running a damp cloth across the glass bar.

Lifting my short tan trench coat from the next stool. I slide my arms into the golden silk lining before reaching into my worn jeans pocket. Pulling a folded stack of bills from my pocket to tip the bartender. The man basically pushed me out of the bar to face my problems. Instead of hiding from them in the bottom of an empty bottle.

With a small smile I start to flip through my folded stack of green. Picking several of my largest bills before sliding them to the Mori look alike. "You know, tonight you really did earn the big bucks." Not waiting for a response, I head to the exit of the hotel.

I still felt like crap and I was absolutely not going to remember this trip with any kind of fondness but I needed to catch my flight. It wouldn't be particularly prudent of me to face my responsibilities with an enormous hangover the next morning…..and failing at my job would not cause this miserable feeling to suddenly vanish …besides she would be disappointed in me if I did.

Poking my head out of the lobby door to see the drenched city set under a dark night sky. Reaching up I tug my collar up against my neck to finally walk from my hotel .Seeing my driver parked next to the entrance I purposely walk up to the window to knock against the dark glass .

The startled man fumbles with his newspaper as he lowers his window. "Sir, I'm sorry is your door locked?"

"Ah no, I'm just going to walk down a few blocks and get a coffee before we head for the airport."

His brown eyes glance up towards the angry, dark sky. "Sir would you like me to drive you? "

With large raindrops splatting against my ginger head I wave a dismissive hand towards the confused driver. "No, I think the cold, damp air will clear my head."

With brown disbelieving eyes he asks with an incredulous tone. "Sir you're ….going to walk in the rain…at night?"

"Yep, but follow me, so once I get there you can swing in and pick me up. Then we'll head straight for the airport."

"Ah, yes sir."

With that I make my way to the small coffee spot the bartender informed me about. Taking a long chilled breath of air to clear my scotch hazed head. Feeling the cold drops begin to slide down my back I quickly extend my two hands on either side of my tan collar. Giving it a good snap, to pull it tightly against my neck. I turn my head to see if anyone else is out in this miserable night when my eyes fall on a large group of various colored umbrellas standing at a bus stop. It actually looks sort of pretty, almost like a group of upside down tulips.

All of a sudden the sky opens up with a torrent of water pouring on top of me. Shoving my hands in my pockets with my head down to stare at the wet pavement that passes under my shoes. The heavier rain causes me to quicken my pace to the coffee shop while navigating between the developing puddles.

 **Moments later….**

With my hand against the handle of the glass door I stroll out of the coffee shop with swirls of steam emerging from the top of my newly purchased large mocha. I quickly lift the cup to my lips causing the caffeinated liquid to warm my insides. My chilled hands wrap around the heated cup while standing under the dark green awning, that's just barely shielding me from the heavy rain. A shiver runs over my shoulders causing me to rethink the whole walk a few blocks in the rain to clear my head idea. My head was now plenty clear but also entirely drenched. Peering out into the darkness I turn my head in the direction of where the car should be coming from. Lifting my heated drink to my lips as I glance around looking for my driver. I notice all but one of the umbrellas has left the bus stop.

My steaming cup crashes against the pavement causing the light brown liquid to burst from the cup.

… but at the moment I could care less as I sprint blindly into busy traffic. Various beaming headlights shine against the rain covered pavement while swerving to just barely miss me. Heavy rain drops slide down my face to mix with my streaming tears. With every quicken footfall my Italian loafers slip causing boisterous horns to blow pass my rapidly moving body.

.

I'm unable to take a breath as I arrive at a pair of round astonished chocolate eyes to suddenly wrap my arms around her tightly. My heart beats frantically for the only woman I've so desperately yearned to hold in my arms. The overwhelming feeling causes me to crash down on her lips while gently lifting a tender hand to slide in the back of her hair …..At the incredible moment I felt time stand still …As I finally kiss her soft, sweet lips for the first time.

.

Begrudgingly I allowed time to continue as I pull away from her lips. To look at her astonished chocolate eyes. Her stunned words fell softly from her freshly kissed lips ….K…Kao…..Kaoru? I was only able to give her a sweet smile with red tear filled eyes as I nod my rain drench head before feeling her body go limp in my arms.

.

"Hey you, get your hands off of her!" A deep male voice could be heard in the distance .My head whips around to see two thugs, in fact the same two thugs Ranka unpleasantly introduced me to from the night before. Sprinting towards us, just two blocks away .My eyes glance down to see her chocolate eyes closed. I begin to panic causing my breathing to accelerate … _Damn it, I can't lose her._

 _ **End of Kaoru's POV…..**_

 _ **End of Chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Well who said 13 is an unlucky number….She is finally here!**_

 _ **I wanted to get this out early but I didn't want to rush it. You only get one shot at this …..So instead of early it's really late. Sorry about that.**_

 _ **What do you think….. Was it worth the wait?**_

 _ **I know, I know, "Life continues" readers are about to send out a hitman on my butt, for delaying their update. It's coming… That chapter is also a key chapter in the story so it might be at least a few days. Man, now that I think about it a lot of the stories are on important updates …..Hmmm I really should have planned that better.**_

 _ **Ok, ok as I posted on the "Hikaru's Doodles" update I just passed the half million mark for words written. Yea! Not bad for less than a year.**_

 _ **Okay to the "Back in our world" followers we are just on the very edge of 50 followers. I'm so excited it would be a first for one of the stories …..Yea!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all your uplifting support.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review Alimackatjac. See ya next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Last night

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will.

Back In Our World

Chapter 14 Last night.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

A burst of chilled water cupped in my shaky hands splashes against my smooth face. Leaving pin like tingles across my freshly shaven skin. Dripping fingers push against the speckled granite counter allowing my face to rise above the pooled water in the sink. My eyes open to a pair of golden sleep deprived eyes, with purplish bags beginning to emerge just under the pupils. Wondering if I'm coming down with cold from all the damn Portland rain. It's been an exhausting few days and a long sleep is what my body is screaming for. Sad to say, it wasn't in the cards for me just yet. Tonight, if I'm lucky, is the first chance I'll be able to rest my head on my cool pillow for at least a few hours.

.

Clear drips of the cold water trail down my cheeks to messily drop from my sharp jawline. Reaching up with my damp hands I swipe the excess water away from my skin. A long breath blows out against my damp lips causing a slight cooling feeling. Blindly extending a hand out for a fluffy cotton ball like towel into my dripping fingers. Bringing the absorbent towel to my face I take another calming breath with my nose buried deep into the soft fabric as swirls of lavender assault my senses. I never really cared for the overly intense aroma, I always cared for something lighter. With my faced being patted dry my golden eyes fall to my lips …and the memories of last night's stolen kiss.

 **Flashback…**

 **I'm unable to take a breath as I arrive at a pair of round astonished chocolate eyes to suddenly wrap my arms around her tightly. My heart beats frantically for the only woman I've so desperately yearned to hold in my arms. The overwhelming feeling causes me to crash down on her lips while gently lifting a tender hand to slide in the back of her hair …..At the incredible moment I felt time stand still …As I finally kiss her soft, sweet lips for the first time….**

 **End of flashback …**

Being lost in the tantalizing vivid image replaying in my head causes the terry cloth material to fall from my fingers, to tumble in the freshly used sink. With my head unclear I deliberately reach to touch my newly christened skin that lies just under my nose. Is it my imagination or did my fingertips feel a deep warmth emanating from the silky pink skin?

"Knock ….Knock"

"Ah, Yes?" My eyes slide to the bathroom door.

"Sir, I was wondering if you wanted me to bring the car around." My driver's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Reluctantly, I pull my fingers from my lips. "Ah, no, not just yet."

"Very good, I'll be here when you need me." With my drivers words I chuckle to myself and shake my head with a bemused thought…..Well at least I've fixed my driver problem for the momment.

Turning from the mirror I begin to roll down my sleeves and diligently button the cuffs back up on my shirt. While exiting the bathroom my eyes glance over with some distain to a rumpled couch with a thin blue blanket tossed over its back. A freshly cased pillow that's folded onto itself next to the foot of the rather stiff cream couch.

"Anything yet? ...Ah, I 'm sorry?" I ask curiously while giving the shaggy gentleman an enquiring look.

"Uh…Jake, my name is Jake, sir …. No nothing yet, but I'm sure it will be soon." Jakes eyes glance over to the other side of the room.

"Well thanks for the break….Jake, why don't you grab something to eat in the kitchen? I'll call you when I need you." Giving the man a polite smile before reaching for my phone.

"Sir?" His eyes glanced to the other side of the room before giving me a confused look.

I waved a dismissive hand to the man with light brown hair as I let out an exasperated tone. "Please leave, I need to make a call…. in private." I really shouldn't be too annoyed, after all I can't imagine what would have happened without him.

"Oh, of course sir." The shaggy haired man wearing one of Hitachiin previous years designs stood before me giving me a concerned look.

After catching his face I quickly soften my expression to give him a small smile before he turns to leave the room for the kitchen. It's not his fault he wasn't trained for something like this. Knowing his old job consisted of him picking up camera strapped tourists from the airport. Driving them all over town to see the local quaint sites, such as waterfalls and giant balls of string.

.

I quickly stretch my lengthy muscles over my head and adjust my shoulders in attempt to crack my back into place .With a bit of annoyance my eyes scowl at the couch with the thin, blue blanket that wasn't much comfort, much less warmth. With my fingers laced around my stainless steel phone I decide to lean up against a wall and avoid the uncomfortable cream couch. My finger hovers over the button I intend to use when an onslaught questions begin to whirl around in my head. What the hell was I going to tell him? Could I even tell him about her slipping through my fingers …..Let alone last night? Would he be disappointed of my actions?

.

With a slide of my thumb my phone rings.

"Ring." My eyes glance over across the room to a white door with my stomach twisting.

"Ring" The next thing I hear is someone roughly fumble with the phone until a groggy, hoarse voice speaks over the other end. "K...Kao …Is it you?"

"Hey Hika, I'm sorry, did I wake you? Are you not feeling well…..it's pretty early for you to be in bed." Immediately a wave of concern and guilt washes over me for my twin, who I have lied to this entire time. While leaving him in Japan for my crazy, rain soaked adventure.

I hear my exhausted brother rummage around him causing a bottle to crash to the floor. "Uh, fuck ….well at least it was almost empty."

He lets out a long boisterous yawn over the speaker before my sleepy, irritated brother hisses out. "Damn it Kaoru, what are you talking about? It's like two in the morning here!"

A bit confused at my brother's action my eyes glance over to my watch. "Uh Hika, it's like 7:30 at night in Japan."

My brother lets out another yawn before his sleepy demeanor snaps to a clear anxious tone. "Oh, what was I thinking? Sorry about that, it's been a rough couple of days. I must have just fell asleep….So uh how's the preparation for the show going?"

"Oh …..Well um, you could say the team is running so smoothly that it feels like I wasn't even there to help out …. How about you?" The half-truths I was spewing from my lips caused my heart to ache with betrayal.

"Oh, just the norm…..nothing really new going on at the office, you know how it is, it practically runs itself." Hikaru nervously spoke.

The urge to tell my brother everything burns at my lips…I never liked keeping anything from him …and I never use to lie to him until now….. But seeing he would flip knowing I actually flew out of the country not for work but to find our long last friend he's supposedly over, left me little choice.

"Hey Kao, I need to tell you something that happened yesterday …I'm not sure if it's a good thing but it involves you in away." My brother's anxious tone tears my attention from my burning lips and my thoughts of betrayal.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well, uh, I've spoken with …Honey-sempi."

"Honey?" My eyes widen with my brother's words in shock. Knowing he would be the last one to speak with anyone from our old club. Ever since that fateful day we found out she left us behind. He lashed out with a frantic iron grip around my wrist to pull us both behind the gates to permanently slam them shut behind us.

.

"Uh yeah, he asked about the property we share." I can tell by Hikaru's nervous tone wrapped around his words that he's uncomfortable with the entire topic.

"You don't mean?" My eyes glance to the other end of the room with my heart freezing. Hikaru has been pushing me to follow is example….."To get over her". Would Honey-sempi's call give him a reason to sell the property while I'm gone?

Hikaru lets out an exhausted breath. "I'm afraid I do."

Shaking my head I turn my back to the other side of the room. "Well, what did he want to know?"

"He received an offer for it …..his wife wants him to sell .She thinks it would better if Honey-sempi ….." My brother trails off?

Letting out a painful sigh before my woeful words almost whisper pass my lips. "Forgets?"

Glancing over to the other side of the room causes my heart to clench in my chest. My eyes fall to my phone in disgust. It's almost like she never existed ….everyone is turning away to forget. First the club's so called leaders toss her from our world and slam the door behind them. Now both Mori, Honey and my brother turn away in an attempt to forget and move on with their lives. Only leaving myself as my fingernails stubbornly grasp on to the very edge of her ghostly existence. Can she really evaporate from our past so easily?

.

My brother lets out a sigh before speaking in a depressed tone. "Yeah, something like that?"

My heart begins to beat madly beneath my button up shirt as I begin to panic and ramble out words with the thought of losing something so precious to me …..To us. "Please tell me you didn't ,I'll buy it myself ….I know how you feel about her."

"Relax Kao, I said we would buy him out." He nervously chuckles at my behavior that would normally remain concealed behind my well-constructed mask.

Stunned at my twins' words, my mouth just kind of blurts out words. "Wait, you did what …..But I thought you were over-?"

Hikaru speaks over me with a nonchalant attitude. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, it was our old hangout."

A small warming feeling tears at my chest as my almost tearful eyes glance over to a white door across the room …...Has my twin finally dropped his womanizing charade of lying to himself? "Does this mean?" I timidly ask with a hopeful feeling brimming over my entire thing.

My brother's voice snaps with annoyance. "I'm not sure what it means, for now let's just leave it at that …..Okay?" Hikaru's words almost sounded painfully pleading at the end.

The sound of my brother's voice rips at me. "Alright Hika. Hey, I…I miss you man."

"Kao, are you ok…. you sound like something is bothering you." My twin speaks with concern in his voice.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with my twin?" Playing off his rather astute observation.

"Shut up! Even I can recognize when my own twin is troubled." He snaps back with annoyance.

"Really?" I sarcastically tease him.

"Oh, knock it off, see if I open up to you!" My ginger headed twin scoffs with irritation.

"No, Hika you know I love that about you .No, matter what it is you can never keep your feelings hidden. …I just miss you that's all."

"I miss you too …..Kao, are you flying back for the weekend, after the New York show?" He nervously asks.

"Uh no, not this time …I'm afraid something came up. I'm headed straight out after this."

"Oh, you usually-"His voice trails off with disappointed words, causing my hand to be tossed over my stomach as it twists with the bile of my betrayal.

"I'm sorry Hika, I wish I could….Hey why don't you fly out and meet me? I could use your assistance on something?" With my stomach twisting from betraying my brother my miserable golden eyes stare at the other side of the room where a white closed door sits undisturbed.

Hikaru is a bit hesitant before he speaks with uncertainty. "Uh, I don't know I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Finding it a bit odd that he wasn't hopping a plane at the mere suggestion of meeting me. "Well, just think about it, ok?"

Hikaru lets out a long exhausted sigh before speaking. "Yeah, yeah, let me see if I can tie up some loose ends in the next few days. If all works out I may need to see you anyway ."

"Well great, let me know …." I gradually walk to the white door that tears at my heart.

The feeling tearing at my chest forces my bottom lip to be release from beneath my teeth. As my guilty words fall from my lips. "Hika ….I….I need to t…tell you…"With one hand holding my stainless steel phone to my ear. The fingertips from my free hand timidly reach out to touch the glossy wood of the undisturbed white door. My hand finally rests gently on the door with a tugging at my chest.

"Yeah, Kao, you've already told me …..I miss you too, I'll see you soon."

My head slowly falls to rest my forehead on the closed white door.

"Alright Hika …bye." Letting out a depressed sigh from my lips before masking my tone. My head drops in defeat and my mouth sealing shut with the lies I've been keeping from my brother.

… _..I should have told him._

How will my brother react to what I've done? He says he's over her but any blind man can see that's simply isn't true and with what he just told me, the evidence is clearly there ….but how will he react to my little side trip? With the heart wrenching fact that she slipped through my fingers ….what about last night ….Will he forgive me for last night ….for what had to be done?

* * *

 **Flash back….. Last night in Portland ….**

" **Hey you, get your hands off of her!" A deep male voice could be heard in the distance. My head whips around to see two thugs, in fact the same two thugs Ranka unpleasantly introduced me to from the night before. Sprinting towards us, just two blocks away .My eyes glance down to see her chocolate eyes closed. I begin to panic causing my breathing to accelerate …Damn it, I can't lose her.**

 **.**

 **Shielding her from the large drops of frigid water I gently extend a damp hand to wipe her saturated strands away from her face. My heart clenched at the sight of the unconscious brunet beauty held within my arms. She's been lost to me for so long …..The thought of purposely laying her down on the cold, wet pavement after her forced absence caused a sharp excruciating pain to burn in my chest. Could I really intentionally let her go for the last time?**

 **.**

 **Hell no!**

 **The hell with Ranka's thugs! Spending the entire day lost in darkness with the unbearable feeling of knowing I had blown the only chance I had ever been given from years of searching. Having a choice between being beaten senselessly and the darkness? I would choose the thugs, it's far less painful. The mere thought of losing her by choice….by turning my back on her would cause an unreachable, never ending pain.**

 **.**

 **Maybe when Ranka sees that I've taken his beating and still came back for her it will change his mind. Regardless, of his rather brute force warning it could help me persuade him of my true feelings for his daughter. My tense body knew at any minute the thugs will be crashing down on top of me, ripping her out of my hands. My arms tighten around the beautiful woman I just met as my golden eyes remain locked on my lost love's face for one last embrace.**

 **.**

" **Hey drop the girl, damn it!" The angry male voice screams out as it comes closer.**

 **Two beams of light slice through the surrounding darkness to shine a lighted path against the rain soaked blacktop. "Hey, Boss!" A voice suddenly causes me to jerk my drenched ginger head up to see an answer to my prayers through the heavy drops.**

 **The furious men's voices yell from down the block. "Get the fuck away from her!"**

 **Without even thinking I hastily sweep my sopping wet arm under her limp legs to gather her into my arms. Pulling her close into my chest to frantically reach the silver handle to swing my door open. Stuffing myself and my friend in the entrance all at the same time.**

" ** _Go ….GO ….GO!_ " My panicked voice yells out to the driver.**

 **Not seconds later the startled driver jumps back in his seat as the thugs arrive at the front of the car. Both men smash down clenched fists on the polished metal of the hood of the car. The driver stomps his foot down causing the engine to roar awake and blast forward with squealing tires.**

 **.**

 **With one hand braced around my brunet beauty I stretch out my other arm to barely brush the handle of the erratically swinging door with my fingertips. Blasts of cold rain sting my face as I lean half way out of the speeding car. Stretching my hand against the whipping headwinds I manage to barely clasp on to the slippery handle. The muscles in my overstretched arm shake while I use all my strength to give it a good hard yank to finally cause the door to slam shut.**

" **Bang! Bang! ...Bang!" Shots slice through the air and hit the back of the car.**

 **Hearing the shots I throw my body on top of the unconscious woman in a protective way. I quickly tuck my ginger head into her body as the car fishtails down the street.** **"Oh fuck, their firing at us!"**

" **Bang!" …..The rear window explodes into a million pieces of glass that rain down on top of us.**

" **Boss, hang on!" The driver quickly throws his arms into a sharp turn to avoid the shots. The momentum of his turn slams us into the other side of the car.**

" **Okay, boss we've lost them ….so what the hell was that about?" I quickly lift my head to snap it in the direction of the blown out window to see the shaggy headed driver is correct. My head turns to see a pair of astonished, pale blue eyes stare at me in the rearview mirror.**

 **.**

 **My attention snaps back to brush away the glass and check to see if she was harmed in any way .Once I was satisfied I quickly extend a hand to brush away the tiny bits of cubed glass from myself. "That? Oh that, was just a …..Yukuza family I know?" I hated myself for involving him.**

" **The Japanese mob!? What hell boss!" The light brown haired driver spats out.**

 **He quickly glances over his shoulder as he drives. "What's with the chick?"**

" **Hey turn around, it would be pointless to survive the bullets to die in a car crash seconds later!" The driver whips his head back around. He takes in a slow breath in an attempt to calm down while concentrating on the road.**

 **My eyes fall to the unconscious woman lying in my arms with a dream like feeling filling my chest. "Ah, let's just say she's a woman that suddenly fell into my arms."**

" **A woman who happens to be involved with the Japanese mob! "My driver scoffs as he rolls his eyes." Seeing my attention needed to be pulled away from Haruhi he shakes his head. With no warning he slams his foot on to the breaks. My left shoulder crashes into the back of the front seat as the car screeches to an abrupt halt.**

 **.**

 **He pushes up the brim of his hat with a finger. Turning his body to peek over the front seat. "What the hell was that for?" I scream out to the driver while pushing myself away from the back of the seat. Once sitting up my hand tries to sooth my aching shoulder from the abrupt halt.**

 **Looking at the concerned man a little younger than myself. "Okay, Boss now that I have your undivided attention. Where to next?"**

 **Sliding my hand away from Haruhi to run through my hair as I consider what needs to be done. "I'm not really sure….It's not like I planned for any of this… If you recall I was just walking in the damn rain for a cup of coffee after having a few too many scotches. All of this just came out of nowhere."**

 **.**

 **My eyes fall to her face as I lift a hand to gently brush her long brunette strands from her face. "I won't lose her again." Speaking to myself in a soft determined tone.**

 **The blue eyed driver slowly reaches into his front jacket pocket before striking a match, bathing the darken cab into an orange glow. He carefully brings the flame close to his stubbled face to light the white cigarette dangling from his lips. He takes in a deep breath causing the cigarette's end to spark cherry red hot before letting the white smoke swirl out of his lips. "Well boss, you can bet their looking for us as we speak …..We need a plan, and quick."**

 **.**

 **Flipping my astonished eyes to the blown out window my head raced with ideas but their only seemed to be one screaming to be the inevitable answer.**

 **Turning my head ,my eyes fall on the woman I held in my arms .It seemed I haven't learned my lesson from my old host club days as I once thought. It hasn't been an hour and I'm already risking pissing her off.**

 **He pulls the cigarette from his lips to blow spinning clouds of white into the air. "Ah… boss, we kind of need a decision…like now?"**

 **Several sirens could be heard rushing into the opposite direction. After a moment I looked up with my shoulders straightened not particularly in love with my new nickname. "Airport."**

 **My driver lets out a chuckle while taking an extended drag from his cigarette. He slides his window down before flicking the remainder of it to spiral into a nearby puddle. He swiftly closes the window while flipping his chauffeur's cap to face backwards. "Works for me …hang on!" The sandy haired man roughly throws the engine into drive with his hand and stomps on the gas.**

 **.**

 **The sudden momentum slams me back into my seat as my arms jerk Haruhi's unconscious body into me. I begin to feel an odd warming sensation brush against my soaked lower stomach. My eyes drop down to see Haruhi's lips lightly touch the area in question. With her lips accidently so close to such an intimate place my arms abruptly push her back with burning cheeks. A little embarrassed for what just happened my head snaps up to the driver's** **pale blue eyes staring back at me in the rearview mirror.**

 **.**

" **Look Boss it seems to me like you're a little ill prepared for the lady to travel…If you have the green I might have a friend that can help you out …The thing is.."**

 **Figuring the guy was going to blackmail me for a little hush money I ask in a tired, cynical tone. "What do you want?"**

" **Well you see boss thanks to you. The mob will be hunting all over town for my sorry ass …I need to catch a ride with you." His pale blue eye winked at me in the mirror.**

" **Wait, that's all you want …..But you have no idea where I'm going?" A little taken back by my shaggy headed driver's request.**

 **He lets out a dark chuckle before speaking. "At the moment, do you really think I care? Here's the deal. No ride …No Papers."**

 **Seeing as this was my fault. I couldn't just leave him to face the consequences of my actions. Well, it looks like I've found a replacement for James. "Fine, how long will your friend need?" Keeping an indifferent expression on my face as I discuss the terms.**

" **With his equipment he can break into the DMV in a matter of minutes to retrieve your chicky's ID after that it's very little time ….Hell, I can have him meet us at the airport and ditch the car."**

" **Can you give her an alias?"**

" **Yeah, she could be the queen of England if you want. Although, I wouldn't recommend it. It would be a nightmare with security." He chuckles at his little joke.**

 **Amused with the kid's personality I curiously ask with a mischievous grin emerging on my face. "What's your name kid?"**

" **Ah, Jake sir."**

 **Takeing one last look at her face wondering if she will ever forgive me for what I'm about to do. I look up and reluctantly nod my head. "Well Jake …..Do it."**

 **End of flashback.**

* * *

 **End chapter.**

I apologize for updating this chapter again. It seems the followers didn't care for it as I have not heard much about it .So I shortened it and split it in half so it flows better with the story. See yeah later Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow and Review I would love to hear what your thoughts are about the story.


	15. Chapter 15 Hello from the other side

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

 **Chapter 15 Hello from the other side.**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Reaching up to run a shaky hand through my ginger hair I force out an uneasy breath from my constricting lungs. Thinking back to my crazy mob filled night my pained chest begs to ask the question.

 _Will he forgive me …will she… for what needed to be done last night? To keep her from vanishing into the crowd once more and being forgotten?_

With the uncertain feeling I nervously swallow roughly in a failed attempt to sooth my aching dry throat. My golden eyes fall to the handle where my anxious moist palm rests. The thought of what I faced on the other side of the door caused an increasing nauseous feeling in my churning stomach. My hand comes up to knock against the glossy wood. " _Hello, it's me." I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet…..To go over everything._ My pained heart couldn't help but question silently.

.

"Come in." A firm female voice can be heard on the other side of the door.

I can't help but grab at the miserable sharp pain I lived with for so long, from missing her….wondering where and why she vanished from us. _They say that time's supposed to heal ya…But I ain't done much healing._

" _Hello, can you hear me_?" Slowly pulling the hand laced around the knob to cause the brass hinges to slowly creak open. Sounds of my lonely footsteps on the glazed wooden floor echo out into the room ahead of me. Until I gradually walk through to the other side with my head staring at my feet.

"Kaoru…why am I here?" Familiar voice rings out with irritation.

With my name falling from her sweet lips I raise my head to the long haired woman I've only met. I could only see small glimpses of the tomboy in the Ouran school blazer, of happier times. My mind flashed to the inn and that stupid contest for the last room my brother and I had won with the help of a precariously placed vase.

…. _When we were younger and free… I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet._

"Haru." Seeing the brunette beauty stand before me sent a tidal wave of emotions over my body.

She stood next to a tall rain rippled window with glimpses of reflected broken light being danced against her form and throughout the room. Her arms folded against her chest while dressed in a black and white hotel serving uniform, a far cry from her dream of being an attorney. Her glossy chestnut locks were kept high on her head with the help of a black elastic band that had seen better days. Her angry chocolate eyes glared into my very soul ….It was nothing of what I dreamed them to be. "I'll ask you again, why the hell am I here? …All of you tossed me away years ago."

.

She angrily waves an animated arm down her body. "Remember, I'm the damn commoner plaything that was an embarrassment to your families! I was the one you turned your backs on to be pushed out of Japan years ago. " The blunt tomboy no longer stood before me, a timid broken woman did. She attempted to hold up a mask and roar like the lioness but I could see the uneasy kitten behind the mask. After all, if it's one thing I know, it's hiding your true feelings from almost everyone.

.

Timidly taking a step forward to get a little closer. "Your wrong, think back to before you left. Did Hika or I ever treat you like you embarrassed us, ever? Hell, my entire loved you…..why would we even attempt to banish you…You're the only one who could tell us apart. "

"I can't explain it, I only know what happened to me, to my father."

I slowly extend a hand out to tenderly touch her hand. Her smooth skin sends ripples of heat up my arm by the mere touch of a few fingers. "How can you honestly think that ….Hell, I'm not stupid, I know we embarrassed you plenty of times? …But we were all best friends just hanging out together."

Her eyes fall to our hands and she snatches it away from my needful fingers in disgust.

 _There's such a difference between us….And a million miles._

"Is that how you treat your best friends? Strip everything within their grasp…. That they've ever cared about! ….That they've ever dreamed for!" She tried to act like the old blunt Haruhi but I could see her curve into herself as she physically and emotionally attempted to protect herself from just being in the same room with me. Damn, she's just a shell of her former self…Ranka's words flashed into my head.

.

Flash back to Ranka's words. "My little girl was so distraught she couldn't think for herself."

Seeing her broken just about shattered my heart. Damn, just as I thought ,Kyoya took everything from her…but as much as I burn to touch her once more to comfort her in my arms I force myself to hold back as I speak out in the most honest tone. "I swear to you Haru it's not what you think …I'm not sure what exactly happened. ….But, Hika, Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi and myself have never turned our backs on you …You were lied to by people you trusted."

.

I deliberately kneeled down to catch her fallen eyes. "People _we all trusted_."

Her eyes burn down as she motions to the room and the grey rainy weather outside ….I quickly stand to try and calm her down. "Really Kaoru, then where have you taken me? I'm not the same girl you can kidnap off the street on a whim, for the club's amusement ….like some damn toy." Haruhi sneered out.

Her chosen words shot straight threw my chest with a sharp pain like some damn arrow. I reached my hand up to ease the pain but it was no use. It was so deep it could never be reached physically .So I took a deep breath and spoke honestly, knowing she was going to be pissed when I told her. "You're in New York at a small estate my mother owns for extended trips …..Normally, I wouldn't stay here but seeing as your words would be heated when we finally talked …..I brought you here."

.

A streak of fury spreads in her eyes as she glared into mine. "New York …you brought me across the damn country …..Where it all ended….What the hell were you thinking?"

Extending two hands out in front of my chest in an attempt to calm her down. "I know …..I know it sounds awful but please listen to me." Giving her my best molten, golden eyes while pleading to her.

She doesn't say a word with her arms folded at her chest and her heated eyes burning a hole through me.

Stepping forward I grab both her arms to try and get her to look at my honest expression. "Look…..Haru, I've been searching for you for years, I wasn't about to let you slip through my fingers …because of your father's thugs."

"My father …..You're making no sense ….If you knew where I was, why didn't you come and speak with me?" She attempted to struggle from my grasp but failed.

 _I must've called a thousand times… To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that we've done._

With the lonely memories of year after year of searching my eyes moisten. Letting out a long painful breath before speaking. "Because I didn't know where you were …..It's just by pure luck my private investigator found your father ….and from that I was able to get a picture of both of you." Redundantly I allow my hands to drop to carefully reach into my pocket. With a quick swipe to my phone's screen I hand her the picture.

I desperately pointed to the picture on my phone. "After that, it was a matter of hours before I was on a plane to the states…You see, I'm telling you the truth, I never stopped searching for you."

Her moisten eyes glanced up into mine with a miserable look on her face. "Oh, Kaoru." Holding the phone she reaches to cover her mouth.

I begin to see her soften and believe in something my mouth was saying for the first time. She shakes her head to clear the creeping feeling before shoving the picture roughly at my chest. "If that's true, why didn't you just come to the bar and ask my father?"

Reaching out to firmly grab hold of her arms again, trying desperately to get her to look into my eyes. "I did Haru….the first night I arrived…I was served some massive, overly pink drink and I tried to explain to him what I knew. He told me to go back to Japan before having his thugs beat the crap out of me."

She struggles in my arms before violently pushing against my chest to free herself. She turns away from me and shakes her head. "He wouldn't do that." At the moment the rain filtered light shimmered off her confused face.

Seeing as I must have struck a nerve I let out a long breath before speaking with honesty, once again. "I've had enough personal experience with the man to know he would if it would protect you, even from yourself. …and you know he would, Haru."

Hearing my words she walks over to the rain drizzled window to stare out of it. Her hands rub up and down her own arms, like she was either cold or giving herself some emotional support. Seeing it's rather warm in the room I'm betting on the latter then the former. I really can't blame her, being told such hurtful lies and believing them for years….Just seeing her like this is crushing me. Her miserable voice barely whispers out. "I don't know if you're telling me the truth or you're lying like the rest."

.

Hearing her pained filled words strikes at my heart causing my fingers to hastily undo the buttons of my shirt. With my shirt completely open I cautiously make my way to stand behind her. "Haru, look at me." My soft, urging words blow against her neck.

"I can't, I don't know what to think." She continues to stare out the window as she shakes her head.

I gently grab the sides of her shoulders while my head falls forward against the back of her head. "Damn it Haru, will you please look at me for just one second? That's all I ask." Using soft pleading words I let go and take one step away from her.

With my docile actions she gradually turns her body away from the window. Her eyes grow in horror with the sight of dark purple splotches across my stomach and chest. Her hand timidly traces along the dark purple bruises causing my stomach muscles to shutter with her mere touch. "Kaoru is that from my father?"

Soothing sounds of trickling rain drops splatter against the window while my hand lightly traces along her shoulder. I tenderly lock on to her moistened chocolate eyes while giving her a small nod of my head in reply before softly speaking. "Can't you see, I'm telling you the truth…..I've been telling the truth this entire time."

.

The hand lightly touching my bruises moves to my chest to give out a small confused shove. Catching her wrist I compassionately pull her closer in my bare chest. "Kaoru, I don't know what to believe …your world has caused so much pain …..So many lies." Confused she drops her eyes from mine and turns her head away. Gently holding her in my arms causes our quarrelsome words to pause for the moment. Allowing a soft tune to meander from the radio.

.

 **~Hello from the other side… I must have called a thousand times~**

 **~To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done…..But when I call you never seem to be home.~**

"Kaoru, that doesn't explain why I'm here."

My hand softly cups her face causing her to flinch but not turn her head. With my hand I carefully raise it so I can see her troubled chocolate eyes. When I'm sure my golden eyes are locked on to hers I begin to speak softly. "Once I saw you on the street after so many years of searching …I just couldn't let you go and turn away. Your father's thugs left me little choice after you fainted in my arms." I forcibly restrained myself back from getting any closer…from falling into those lips where I so desperately wanted to lose myself.

.

 **~Hello from the outside….At least I can say that I've tried …To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart~**

She pulls away from my arms but doesn't break eye contact. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I'm not the same girl you use to know .Your friends have seen to that. …..Just take me back home ….to where I belong ….I don't have anything else to talk to you about." Her cold, distant tone causes a sickening feeling in my stomach.

 **~But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore. ~**

Stepping away as I pull back my shoulders to strengthen my resolve. "I'm sorry too, Haruhi…..but I can't do that …I won't do that." I vehemently shake my head.

"What? You can't just keep me prisoner!" She begins to repeatedly strike at my bare chest with her closed fists in overwhelming anger.

"Damn it, I have a life back in Oregon, it's nothing like my dreams ….but hay dreams are for kids….and damn rich bastards such as yourself …..Not for people like me….I demand you to take me home!"

I can't take seeing the pain we caused this woman as I step forward and lock her into a protective hug. A protective hug I burn to always keep around her. She struggles and punches my face and chest, with all her pent up anger from over the years. I do nothing but allow her strikes. Holding my arms around her as I begin to serve my penance for the pain the club has caused her.

.

Her punches begin to slow as I lean down to whisper in her ear. "I'm so sorry Haru, I'm begging you, please give me some time to fix what my world has done to you …all I ask is for you to trust me…..I swear to you I will fix this." Tears stream down my cheeks with the emotional promise. Not because of her blows but from what the so called host club inflicted on her …If we had just left her alone there isn't a doubt in my mind she would have succeeded in her dreams.

.

Her head falls against my chest. "I don't think I can do that." My heart tugs at my chest when I feel small drops fall onto my bare skin.

One of my hands lifts up to slide my hand over her silky hair in a comforting manner. "Please Haru try…..If I ever meant anything to you at all …will you please just try?"

 **~And it's no secret that the both of us Are running out of time~**

"What about Hikaru …and the others?" She sniffles as she softly speaks in my chest.

Raising a hand to gently lift her head to wipe away her tears while I give her a small reassuring smile between wandering trails of tears on my own skin. "No one else knows I found you."

"Why are you looking for me anyway …wasn't it a long time ago?" Her voice cracks while softly asking the question with her confused chocolate eyes burning into mine.

"It was a long time ago but I couldn't just let you vanish from our past." My tear filled eyes stare down into hers… Because I'm in love with you over the years and couldn't let you go.

"Oh Kaoru, that's sweet and all but you pulled an old host club trick and flew me across country, and I'm supposed to trust you ?" Her untrusting eyes glare into my direction.

Noticing her glare I nervously scratch the back of my back before speaking honestly. "And if I'm being perfectly honest. We won't be in New York for long. I plan on flying us out shortly after I tie up a few loose ends with my work."

She pulls her face away from my hand. "Yeah, you both have followed in your mother's footsteps….fashion week is it?"

"Wait, you know?" astonished to hear her words.

She shrugs her shoulders as she steps away and turns back to the window. "Even though I'm pissed at you and I can't trust you…. it didn't keep me from looking you up on the internet …..I was curious."

Speaking honestly once again….. I will always tell her the truth…So hopefully one day I can earn back her trust. Of course at the moment friendship looked impossible….forget about love of any sort. The mere thought caused my stomach to bubble up with bile….because I burned for so much more. "Well, I plan on taking you to London next."

"You just can't fly someone out of the country against their will."

"Well, I'm hoping it won't be …..But if need be, I'll do what needs to be done. Hell, I've been threatened, shot at, beaten up….I'm already running from the Japanese mob for you .What's a little jump over the pound to another country?

I gave her a serious CEO kind of face before speaking with determination. "Even if you end up hating me I will fix this….please, trust me."

 _ **~ Hello from the other side … I must have called a thousand times... ~**_

 _ **~To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done…But when I call you never seem to be home~**_

"I'm sorry I can't." She never turns away from the window to look at me.

Letting out an exasperated sigh I glance down at my watch. "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere and I need to get to work. Jake, my driver, will bring you anything you need ….well except for a phone and computer for obvious reasons.…We'll talk more when I get back …...Please try and look pass the pain…..I'm not lying to you." I look back to the beautiful troubled woman facing the window as I twist the handle to slip through the door.

.

"Kaoru, I don't know what to believe …your world has caused so much pain …..So many lies." Her confused, soft words float into my ears before the door clicks shut. Exhausted, my determined exterior crumbles while my back falls against the door. My head drops in defeat with pained words whispered pass my lips as tears begin to silently fall. _"She will never love me."_

 _ **~Hello from the outside... At least I can say that I've tried… ~**_

 _ **~To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart….. But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore~**_

* * *

 **End of Kaoru's POV….**

 _ **A/N**_ _When you see the print in italic its Kaoru's thoughts or words that just happen to be lines from the song._

 _ **When you see it in bold italic it's the actual song playing over the radio. I don't really want to spoil the moment so I'm explaining it better you know then not know and be confused.**_

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV …later that night.**

Starving and my feet still blistered from my search I decided tonight I would take the car to get dinner…when my eyes fell onto some rather attractive women dressed in scantly black dresses and bright pink feather boas around each of them. I had to raise an eyebrow to the feather boas and the tiaras but the giggling girls boosted my curiosity as I watched them enter a garishly bright building. There was a sign hanging over the entrance with the words ….."Darrcelle's"

"Driver, pull over I need to stop for a drink before dinner."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **End of chapter 15.**

* * *

 **Sorry again for splitting the chapter it flows better with the story.**

 **A/N So I wanted to thank 0rchidd for the awesome idea for this chapter….The song fits beautifully. Wherever you are I hope this finds you well.**

 **I also wanted to explain about the twin phone call .Kaoru and Hikaru are 4 hours apart but Kaoru thinks Hikaru is still in Japan which would be 17 hours apart.**

 **Okay sorry for the delay of this update I came down with a horrible cold, I'm slowly getting over it but I can now lift my head off my pillow to type so that's a plus. I really wanted this chapter to be just right.**

 **Wow this story now has 61 followers Thank you so much. Please Follow/review/share. I can't say a few words wouldn't be appreciated from you all. This week alone I've written over 18,000 words.**

 **Well I better get moving on the next Ouran with Hikaru's Doodles after that the land of vampires.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac.**


	16. Chapter 16 An unexpected evening

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 16 An unexpected evening

* * *

 _ **Hikaru's POV**_

 _ **…Later that night.**_

Reflective images of Portland's nightlife roll across my golden eyes. Staring out the blacked out windows to an increasingly darkening city. A rather blatant grumbling sound emanates from my empty lower region. With a bit of chagrin painted on my features my eyes glance over to the driver's rearview mirror. The grey haired gentlemen lifts his head, allowing me to catch sight of his humored blue eyes wrinkling at the sides. Indicating the man inevitably heard my boisterous stomach. My golden eyes slide back to the window while reaching over to discreetly pull my suit jacket closed. Uncomfortably shifting in my leather seat, resting my bored ginger head against my propped up palm. To continue to gaze out the window.

.

With a starving stomach and my blistered feet throbbing from my exhaustive failed search. I decided it would be considerably wise to take the car for my dinner reservation at the renowned embassy suit's restaurant. The stretched, ebony car leisurely rolls along the strings of decorative lit Chinatown.

.

With the lighted scenery blurring pass my eyes my thoughts turn to my little brother. I could barely stand to talk to my twin this morning as the wave of deceit caused my stomach to turn. I've lied and hid things from my twin more this past week then in our entire life time, and I absolutely hated the feeling. Hell, I almost blew it when I forgot about the time change from Japan. I knew I could only risk one more day, maybe two before someone would start to inquire to my brother about my whereabouts. Just thinking about the mounting emails of sprawling numbers digitally stacking in my inbox caused a sharp, throbbing pain to exude from my temple.

.

My plan after dinner is to stake out the Portland address Honey-sempi forwarded to me, all night if necessary. Hopefully, Haruhi and Ranka have taken up residence there since it's close to down town. If the Portland address turns out to be a bust then I'll travel to the next address.

Either way my impromptu trip is coming to an abrupt end. At the moment I have nothing to show for my troubles except a brief sighting of my chocolate eyed friend. Which after years of no trace of the brunette is freaken amazing. Although flying back to Japan explaining my near miss would do nothing but cause my little brother even more pain. With the thought of my brother's face my attention is pulled forward to the passing headlights beaming into my fluttering, golden eyes.

.

My cat like eyes fell onto some rather attractive women dressed in scantly black dresses and bright pink feather boas. I had to raise a discriminative eyebrow to the pink feather boas and the silver tiaras but the giggling girls boosted my curiosity. Drawing my attention away from my empty stomach my gleaming eyes followed the model like women as they enter a garishly lit building. There, in rudimentary blacked out windows my eyes glide over to a gilded name near the building's entrance. _"Darrcelle's"_

Peering down to the cold linked metal wrapped around my wrist. I see I'm running a bit early for my reservation, causing firm instructions to flow to the elder man in front of me. "Driver, pull over, I need to stop for a drink before dinner." With my words a mischievous smirk grows on my lips as the polished car rolls to a stop.

Lacing my fingers around the tightly woven fabric of my suit's lapels I quickly give it a firm tug to straighten the tailored lines of my jacket. Lifting a hand to brush lightly against the dark material as I wait for the driver to obediently open the door. Gracefully stepping from the car my cautious head turn side to side to nonchalantly stroll across the street with my hands casually tucked into my pockets.

.

With very little trouble I find myself in the front of the line, ready to palm a rather robust leather clad doorman. His steely eyes travel over my chest and face before waving away at the green cash folded in my offered fingers. A smirk plays on the man's rough face as he chuckles with a bemused look on his face. "I see you didn't get enough ….well take my advice and stay away from any pink drinks this time." The rough looking man waves me forward while his thick jovial lips part to reveal a single gold tooth decorating his teasing smile. My golden eyes flickered with confusion at the man's words as I stroll through the doorway.

.

A devious smile emerged on my lips as I catch sight of rows and rows of tightly packed drunken women leaping from their crimson chairs. Without even thinking I make my way to the lighted bar. My attention abruptly catches sight of a blond woman keeping bar with her back turned against me. While patiently waiting for the bar maiden to turn around my curious eyes glance up to a small, multi-spotlighted stage.

Observing several greased up dancers stripped down to their colorful, spandexed tighty-whiteys. My eyes travel down their somewhat decent sun damaged bodies before snidely rolling my eyes at the sight of the overrated dancers. My attention turns back to the curvy bar maiden as I speak with a husky tone oozing off my lips. "Excuse me miss, I'd like a shot of your best whiskey and this region's finest microbrew?"

The woman's golden locks seductively curled just shy off her shoulders, teasing her alabaster skin with every twist of her head. She wore a tight sequined red dress that hugged every exaggerated curve on her magnificent, statuesque body. My eyes leisurely climb every intoxicating area of her body while she faces the wall of gleaming multicolored, backlit bottles.

My mind drifts to an image of tightly tangled fingers being held firm against rumpled, silken cream sheets. My glistening dominating body slowly grinding between her long pinned legs causing her head to push back in the overstuffed pillow. Her golden locks sprawl out against the enticingly smooth fabric. A trickle of moisture trails down my drenched forehead from hours of slow sexual endurance. Hovering over her heated, needful body my eyes fall to her glossy red lips. Parted wide in anunbridled moan as my muscled backside pushes deep inside her.

.

"Ah Yeah buddy, give me a minute." A familiar voice answers back…..a familiar _male_ voice answers back. With my dreams of a hot, sweaty night coming to a screeching halt as a shot of whiskey and chilled dark uncapped bottle are set in front of me.

More than a little taken back by the disturbing discovery my hand hastily finds its way in my pants pocket as my voice somewhat cracks. "W…what do I owe you?"

"That will be $34.50 please." The deep male voice pours out over the booming music.

Without even looking up I slide the money onto the bar. Extending a hand to lace my fingers around the shot glass before swiftly bringing it to my lips. Jerking my ginger head back to hurriedly force the burning liquid down my throat. The dark liquid travels down to warm my stomach. The rather soothing feeling erases the vivid, mistaken thoughts about the blond. With a relaxed breath my fingers find their way to the chilled microbrew. Loosely holding the dark bottle I begin to walk away from the bar and more importantly the crossdressing bartender.

.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be here." The blond crossdresser's hissing words cause my head to snap in his direction. Noticing the same crazy, phone number pushing blond from before.

"Look the door man warned me already. Sure there's plenty of desperate women here, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Arrogantly chuckling to the blonde crossdresser as I draw the chilled bottle to my smirked lips.

"Okay, suit yourself at least you're staying clear of the 'vengeful bridesmaid' tonight."

"I don't know about vengeful but I do have my eye on two really cute bridesmaids over there." With a sly smile I nod my head to a pair of girls dressed in skintight ebony short dresses and pink feather boas.

"Yeah, but what about the other brown eyed woman, from what I saw she's gorgeous, definitely worth the wait." The blond crossdresser gives off a confused expression on his flawless made-up face.

Raising a curious eyebrow to the man's odd behavior. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Jeeze, talk about forgetful, it's Daniel." The man shakes his head in disappointment while he dries a glass with a towel to sparkling perfection.

"Well, Daniel, I wasn't aware the two women are being accompanied by a brown eyed friend but it really doesn't matter. I can't bring myself to be with any other brown eyed women." Letting out a painful breath with my truthful words. The invading memory of seeing the retreating escalade ripping down the street causes a sharp burning, lost feeling to radiate from my chest.

"Oh, that sounds serious. Care to lighten your shoulders?" The man flips over a clean shot glass before tilting the bottle. Allowing the spotless glass to catch the long stream of dark liquid.

His polished crimson tips slide the tempting short glass across the lighted surface next to my resting hand. The bartender softly speaks out with a deep concerned voice. "On the house."

I'm not sure if it's the complete stranger offering a friendly ear or the return of the brunette woman with the haunting chocolate eyes, but the unbreakable metal chains begin to loosen and drop from deep within myself.

My golden eyes fall to the offered drink while a humorless chuckle breaks from my lips. Quickly tossing back the glass of burning liquid. A sealed secret I've been keeping from even myself pours out to the bartender. "Fine, it's really not a mystery, it's because long ago my heart fell captive to a woman with chocolate brown eyes."

My emotionless golden eyes burn at my fingers flipping over the empty glass on the bar. Pained, truthful words roll from the darkest crevices of my chest. "The thing is, she vanished years ago with it and I'm unable to love another without it ….I've tried, but it's pointless. So it's now purely about pleasure…..which isn't a bad thing."

"So you're just giving up?" The crossdresser's words slip out in a heart breaking tone.

Confused by the overemotional response I let out a dark chuckle. "Giving up, what are you talking about?"

Nodding my ginger head in the direction of the flirty girls seductively daring me from across the room. "For starters, I'm going to stroll over to my leering friends and possibly drown my heartless chest into the two feathered bridesmaids, later on tonight." Speaking in a confident, mischievous tone before tilting the dark bottle to my lips to allow the cool liquid to rush pass them.

.

The blond crossdresser picks up the turned over glass and tosses it in a sink behind the bar. Picking up a damp, white terrycloth towel from the other side of the partitioned stainless steel sink. His large hand rests on top of the folded material while sliding it across the clear glass bar as he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I guess at least their conscious, so what the hell…. love or no love….like I said before, I make my living wearing a dress so what the hell do I know?"

.

Unsure when exactly the crazy blond spoke those particular words to me. I tilt my half full, dark bottle to the crossdresser and begin to stroll in the direction of my feathered friends. "Well Danial, thanks for the shot it's been rather interesting."

"Hey, you still have my number, just in case?" The man once more calls me back to the bar.

A bit irritated for being called back by the crazy crossdresser I let out a heavy sigh before turning towards the blond once more. In an attempt to let the crossdresser down easy so the crazy blond won't keep filling my pockets with unsolicited pieces of paper I speak with a soft tone. "Look, I just don't see anything happening, besides my brother would kill me if I did."

.

The man stares back at me with a stunned, confused face. "Your brother?"

Ignoring the blond bartender I cha-cha my way to my newly feathered friends for the evening. With a devilish smile molded to my lips my arms are held out wide to catch the flirty pair. "Hello, my little chickys."

.

 **A little later ….**

My table of friends grew as we laughed wildly at the various comical acts .I had very little interest of watching the male dancers but the lead crossdressers' acts were very entertaining. Of course that could be from the numerous empty dark bottles scattered in front of me that kept being delivered to our table.

It turns out the pair of barely drinking aged coeds did have a brown eyed friend ….She happens to be the upcoming blushing bride. So my standards remain unchanged since the woman is strictly off limits, much to the displeasure of the lady of the hour. The guest of honor sat across the reserved table sulking in various delivered chilled drinks while watching her intoxicated friends slide their drunken hands all over my body. With every blatant attempt to garner my attention my anticipation for the long envisioned night ahead of me eagerly grew. Visions of flying pink feathers floating over our sweaty, tangled bodies pushed my patients to the absolute limit.

.

"Excuse me sir, a table requested I deliver this to you." Another crossdresser lowers his tray to offer an enormous punchbowl like drink to me.

Glancing over to the pink drink I wave a hand to refuse the drink. "Sorry, tell whomever thank you for the thought but I'm only accepting microbrews tonight." Tossing a few bills on to the crossdresser's tray.

"Would the _obviously_ _heartbroken_ man like to come and choose a brand?" The snarky crossdresser speaks with sarcasm.

"No thank you, just bring me whatever every other waitress has delivered." Visually ignoring the rude crossdresser as I kiss along one of the feathered bridesmaid's neck.

"Perhaps the _stubborn,_ _rich bastard_ traveling from _Japan_ wants to pry himself away from his _entertainment_ to speak with me, about his dire need to meet my daughter?" The waitress leans down to come in full view of my astonished, round eyes.

My arms drop from the girls in disbelief. "Ranka?"

The familiar ginger crossdresser nods his head before straightening up and swiftly strutting away towards the back. My head whips around to watch the black sequined mermaid tail dress swish off in the distant. Completely flabbergasted to see the ginger I mindlessly pull away from the seductive touches of the two offended women sitting on either side of me. Quickly standing I reach into my pocket to toss down several bills while making my excuses to the angry women."Uh please excuse me …..Drinks are on me, sorry."

.

Shaking my slightly alcohol affected head to clear a dizzy feeling. My eyes catch sight of the crazy blond standing behind the bar as he discreetly shakes his head with a desperate face. Ignoring the bartender's obvious calls for my attention I quickly turn my focus in the direction the ginger father walked off to.

My quickened footsteps lead me away from the main stage area and down a lengthy hallway lined with doors on either side. My mind races with curiosity and hope as my eyes catch sight of an opened door at the end of the hall. With every step my mind imagines Kao's stunned face when our longtime vanished friend bursts through the doors.

Rounding a blind corner I see Ranka standing in a dimly lit room with his arms folded. My heart rapidly beats in my chest with every step I take further into the room. Suddenly something dark is pulled over my shocked head. My head flashes to remember Haruhi's brutish thugs from yesterday. _Fuck, how could I be so stupid?_

Several sharp pains violently sink into my sides and back. My closed fists blindly swing out wide with every ounce of my muscled strength to repeatedly fend off my attackers. Feeling my fist slam against someone's nose with a loud crunch. An angry, nasal voice grunts out. "Fuck this shit!"

Next thing I feel is a blinding pain strike against the back of my covered head. My face immediately smashes to the hard floor and everything snaps to _black_.

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

End of Chapter 16

* * *

 _ **A/N Seeing as I'm not getting very many reviews for the last two chapters I went back to my original style of writing from previous chapters. Maybe that will cause some kind of a reaction to the chapter.**_

 _ **A/N Please keep in mind it's Kaoru who knows Daniel, not Hikaru.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your support .I can't believe it, but this story is only three away from achieving 70 followers, which is huge for the story. So if you ever wanted to follow the story this would be a fabulous time to do so. In an attempt to reach new viewers I'm releasing early for the weekend.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/review /share. Please help me get the word out.**_

 _ **Cross your fingers, hopefully, I'll have another chapter out after the weekend.**_

 _ **With more stories bubbling on the back burner I've decided to concentrate on drawing Life continues and possibly Hikaru doodles to close with extra chapters. Okay, well that's all I have for you tonight please enjoy the story.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Coming to light

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 17 Coming to light.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **A few hours earlier …on the east coast**

Seeing the sleek, black car roll up under a street light. I quickly push through the glass doors I had been impatiently waiting by. Quickly leaving them swinging, behind me. With my hands tucked in my pockets and my dark messenger bag hanging off my shoulder. I slowly make my way along the extended strip of crimson carpet. My exhausted body ducks down to enter the lighted back of the car. With a heavy sigh released through my lips my tired shoulders fall against the soft, black leather. The door gently closes next to me as I extend a hand to loosen a few buttons from my collar with a breath of relief. A long, stressful workday had finally come to a close.

.

Leaning over I swiftly extend a hand to wrap my fingers around the long neck of a crystal cut decanter, filled with my preferred golden liquid. The decanter's golf ball sized topper wildly sparkled with the help of the overhead light. My hand quickly pulled the top with a loud "POP"…..Tilting the glass container to allow splashes of golden liquid to pour into my glass. Deciding with the rather prolonged strenuous day I just went through I needed to pour a double, adding a few more splashes into my glass. With an extremely long drive to the estate ahead of me, I reason with myself.

 _Why the hell not?_

Once the decanter was back in place I lazily flopped my tired shoulders into the soothing cushions of the black leather seat. Being careful not to spill the square tumbler gracefully held between my fingers. I lifted the glass to my lips to encourage the smooth liquid to slowly trickle down my throat. Closing my eyes as I embrace the small pleasure the liquid has afforded me. Tension releases from my shoulders with the sounds of nothing, but an occasional car passing by. A far cry from today …or this morning.

.

Haunting echoes of Haru's last words from this morning replayed in my head, the entire day…..it was a wonder I was able to get any work done.

" _ **Kaoru, I don't know what to believe …your world has caused so much pain …..So many lies."**_

Her words violently tore at my very soul causing me to jerk my head back, takeing in more of the golden liquid, to numb the pain the memory caused. I could honestly say it was actually worst then her just up and disappearing on that awful day.

….but I refused to let go. Not if someone of a higher power actually listened to my miserable pleading heart. Granting me a second chance, my entire being begged for. She suddenly dropped from the heavens to land smack dab in the middle of my life's path. A blinding beam of light almost encompassing darkness. In a way like she arrived the first time, back at school.

.

Now, the question is ….was I delivered the angel for me…. or for her…. or for mixture of the two? Even though the desired thought of the mixture of the two caused my chest to be engulf in raging flames. I knew I couldn't possibly deserve her loving me. My depressed, defeated eyes fall to my glass held in my hands.

.

No….. I will _always_ believe I was blessed with this enlighten creature from my past, for her and only her, to mend her broken wings. Allowing a long breath to gradually blow from my moistened mouth. Tilting the glass to my lips to push the rushing liquid down my throat, helping numb the pain.

.

My golden eyes open to look down to a medium sized crimson paper bag, carefully perched next to me. White lotus blossoms were printed on the front of the insulated bag. With a small smile my hand comes down to bring it closer to myself. I just needed one tiny, successful step forward, before earning another, another. …..To slowly earn her trust…..I needed to earn her trust.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later…..**_

With my fingers tightly wound around the crimson bag's handle. I hurriedly walk through the brightly lit foyer to immediately climb the ascending mahogany stairs. Stopping by a member of the estate's expertly trained staff to quickly hand the bag over. With detailed instructions of how the bag's contents should be treated. I begin to walk once more before I abruptly stop in mid step to call back to the maid. Requesting Jake, my new driver to come to my room. After that, I impatiently make my way down a rather lengthy hallway to my private suite. Once walking through my door I cast off my suit jacket and toss it on the massive king sized bed.

 _ **A little while later…**_

Stretching out layers of sore, tightly wound strips of powerful tissue, beneath soaked taut skin. My dripping wet fingers spread wide against the smooth, marbled black slab of the open, rocked shower. Holding up my exhausted naked body amongst the torrent of heated water gushing from a multi-head shower. Large drops of water rain down on my dropped head, creating micro streams of torrid liquid to run against my face. Drips of water trickle across my sealed lips and closed eyes.

.

Tilting my slicked back ginger head to force a stream of heated water to slide between my aching shoulders. Down the long, sunken trail along my spine of my tight, muscled back. The jets of heated massaged water drilling into my rigidly, hard muscles felt amazing, after the rather stressful day.

A throat suddenly being cleared breaks my solitude.

Turning my head, I see my uncomfortable driver around the corner, nervously staring at the ceiling. "Oh, hey Jake, how's it going?" Chuckling to myself under the water.

"You wished to see me sir." Still paying close attention to the ceiling.

"You know Jake, if you're uncomfortable you could have waited outside the door, I'm almost done…..However I must admit I'm enjoying your rather _ambitious_ attitude." Speaking with a teasing tone. Lifting my hands to slick my water drenched hair back .Forcing streams of heated liquid on to my relaxed shoulders.

Speaks out with an annoyed tone as he stares up at the ceiling with his bright blue eyes. "Boss?!"

Takeing in a deep breath, before nervously asking. "How is she?"

"Nothing has really changed, she won't talk to anyone and returns the serving trays untouched." He speaks in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I was rather hoping she might have become more reasonable in my absence. Giving her some time to think this through." My head falls under the water once more in a saddened state.

Shaking his light brown head. "Boss, maybe you lost this one. Maybe, you should just let her go."

Reaching up to once again slick back my ginger hair. "Don't worry, didn't I tell you the woman is stubborn, and I'm afraid this is just the beginning."

Extending a hand out to the moisture covered silver knob, to turn off the water. I find a fluffy white towel roughly hurled at my chest, from my uncomfortable driver, whose eyes are cemented to the ceiling. "So, what do you think my next move should be?" Asking Jake with a raised eyebrow.

"Me, why are you asking me, sir? "

Taking pity on my driver I swiftly wrap the towel around my naked waist.

"Ouch, dude that looks like it hurts." His wide blue eyes catch sight of my chest.

Glancing down to my bruise torso covered in dark purple and yellow splotches. "What? Oh this, it's just a little present her father gave me to encourage me to move on."

"Damn boss, you're the one that's stubborn, maybe you should have taken the hint."

My fingers reach out to grab another towel from the stack, allowing it to fall open. "Anyway, from what I noticed from the other night you tend to be able to think on your feet …..And I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on the matter." Shrugging my water speckled shoulders, while leisurely strolling out of the bathroom.

Poking at his suit jacket as I casually walk by him. "Besides, it's part of your job description."

"As your driver, really sir?" Asking in an overly skeptical voice.

Rubbing a towel against my ginger head as I teasingly shake my head at the man. "Oh, Jake…Jake…. Jake it's just the tip of the iceberg, and you haven't even met Hikaru yet." My golden eyes shine with a mischievous spirit. I'm beginning to like my new driver, probably more than I've allowed myself to in a longtime. I'm not even close to trusting him, but a very small part of him reminds me of my twin, and it was a bit comforting.

.

"Hikaru?" My driver gives out a confused look on his face.

"He's my brother, we like to share _everything_. If you think I'm demanding, wait till you drive him around." Keeping the little fact out that Hikaru is my identical twin for latter amusing, future fun.

My surfer looking driver begrudgingly accepts my request. "Fine, if it was me, I'd get her out of that room for at least awhile." Watching my unusually mannered driver flop down on the edge of my bed, while I make my way to the closet.

"Yeah, that runs along the same line of thought, I've been having too." Calling out from my closet, untucking the damp towel, allowing it to slowly slide off my firm, creamy cheeks.

"But, I wouldn't make it overly obvious …No, excessively formal dining rooms. You'll only make her more uncomfortable with your presence, and piss her off, even more." I chuckled at my driver's acutely observant words as I laced my legs into a freshly pair of worn jeans. With my fingers curling around the waistband I give it one good hard yank. Sliding the faded, denim fabric to slide over the silky material of my orange boxers. Allowing them to slowly slip down to ride low off my hips.

.

"Hmm, sounds reasonable, give me a few minutes. Then bring her to my mother's studio."

Tugging a vintage t-shirt over my towel dried head. Strolling out of my closet into my dimly lit bedroom. To see my driver leaned against a far wall, with his hand tucked in his pockets. "Oh, and Jake, if you're still planning on leaving the country with us? Talk to the head of the estate's staff, so you're properly prepared by morning. We can't have you wearing the same suit every day." My toes sink down and scrunch into the soft woven material of the sprawling area rug. Flopping down on to my beige, silky bedspread to sit next to my nightstand.

.

"Morning, what about it ?" Giving me a confused look.

"Have you decided to stay behind?"

"Ah no, I'm game. You're sort of a trip to work for. Well, except for the naked part." He nervously chuckles to himself.

He pulled his hands from his pockets to fold them at his chest. "It's just rather sudden, I thought you planned to be here for at least another week, for your work?"

My fingers dance across the chilled linked metal, clasping around my wrist. "Yes, I was scheduled to do so, but I've made arrangements for someone to finish fashion week in my stead. It rarely happens, but when I explained my reasoning, I was happily excused and replaced."

Inwardly rolling my eyes due to the fact I had to call my mother. Luckily, she was close to the states. Of course once she heard of my little discovery, she quickly agreed. Hell, after hearing it was about Haruhi she would have taken the concord from Antarctica, to help out.

"Reasoning, you mean the caged chicky, don't you sir?" The blue eyed driver rolled his eyes in my direction.

"Yes, as a matter fact it does. See, I told you about being able to think on your feet." Giving him a wide grin on my face.

My new driver shrugs his shoulders and proceeded to tease me. "It's not really a big deal, I've just seen how you act around the woman. Hell, bullets were zinging by our heads and you couldn't tear your eyes away from her. To even consider what kind of deadly situation we were in." Jake nervously chuckles to himself.

.

Standing up to walk back to my bathroom to finish getting ready, turning my head to speak to my driver. "Yeah, well, it's a long story. Now, give me a few minutes, before you bring her to the office."

* * *

 _ **A little later …..**_

Extending a finger out to repeatedly strike a black key with frustration .My ginger strands fall into my clenching fingers, as the soft glow of my lap top radiates back across my vexed face. My eyes burned with a well-earned hatred for the rectangle boxes filled with numbers.

A throat is cleared to gain my attention. My golden eyes glance up from my numeral nightmare to see Jake, giving me a sarcastic look with a raised eyebrow. Mouthing the words "good luck" before leaving Haruhi alone in the doorway.

My heart suddenly stopped, as I watch the brunet woman, I've desperately searched for begrudgingly take a few steps into the room. My golden eyes travel over her body, until my attention is drawn to her hands resting on the curve of her hips. "You beckoned for me, oh, great kidnapper." Speaking in an annoyed tone.

Her tone breaks me from my hidden haze. My golden eyes look up at her in disbelief with my head still tilted in my clenched fingers. "Great kidnapper? Really Haruhi, we've been friends for years." Purposely rolling my eyes towards her, as I speak in an sarcastic tone.

"We were friends for just two years, until you were no longer there." She spoke with a blunt tone as she carelessly shrugged her shoulders. Being a master of keeping your feeling under wraps I could tell the end of her sentence caused her pain.

Straining her angry chocolate eyes in my direction. Crossing her arms at her chest. "Then, suddenly out of nowhere you kidnapped me off the street."

Her stubborn behavior causes me to toss myself back into my leathered seat, with frustration. Allowing an irritated breath to blow pass my lips. Slowly regaining my composure I lean forward once more to speak in an honest, pained voice. "I may not have been there for you when you needed me the most….And you have no idea, how much that tears at me. Just knowing I failed you, but I'll be damned if you question my loyalty as a friend. This entire time I've never stopped being your friend."

.

Reaching up to run a hand through my hair while I take another calming breath. A smile full of mischief emerges on my lips with a sudden counter argument. "Besides, if it was just two years as you suggest, I would think you would have to agree we were _very close_ those two years. Were we not?"

"Yeah….. I guess you would be considered somewhat right. "Begrudgingly agreeing with my point .She unfolded her arms to wave them in the air with irritation. "Fine, why am I here Kaoru?"

A wide smile grows on my lips with her obvious irritation with my small win. "I thought we could eat while I work. If you don't mind?" Waving a hand to a table a few feet away from me. The polished, dark table normally meant for studying held a simple lime green placemat. Perched on the mat sat a white cardboard take out container, a tall, clear water bottle and a pair of wooden chopsticks, nothing more. Of course it's from one of the best Japanese restaurants in New York City, but I'm not about to tell her that.

.

"Why would it matter, It's not like your keeping me here against my will." She speaks sarcastically as she flops her body into the offered chair.

Seeing her begrudgingly accept my offer my eyes fall back to the dreaded stacked rectangles filled with numbers. "Haruhi, I've already explained to you why I'm doing this."

My mask remained indifferent on my face. Peeking over my wide black laptop I could see her huff to herself and roughly opened the container. With irritation coloring her movements she abruptly slid the wooden chopsticks from the paper sleeve. Her much longer chestnut hair, tied up in a ponytail, slid across her alabaster neck as she rested her head in a propped up hand. I inwardly smiled to myself to see I could at least get her to eat, although begrudgingly.

.

"Look, if this is about the lawyer thing for my mother don't trouble yourself, that dream died long ago." Her chocolate eyes fell to stare at the chopsticks in her hand. Her words were sharp but defeated.

"Oh, so what are your goals now?" My curious golden eyes reflecting the bright screen of my laptop made an obvious appearance over the wide screen.

Her sharp chocolate eyes snapped up to glare in mine. "Don't, you can't just act like nothing happened…like everything is fine, because it's not." Even though her eyes were angry with mine an all too familiar feeling begins to emerge.

Ignoring the small feeling my words come out a bit too sharp. "I know it's not, but I'm here trying never the less…Can you at least give me that?"

Her head angrily snapped back to her food to ignore what I had said. She roughly shifts her food around her plate before she brings a piece of salad roll to her naturally, glossed lips. The small feeling deep within me grows with the absolute alluring sight. Forcing my eyes back to my columns of numbers in front of me.

.

Silent tension begins to fill the entire room. With only my irritated clicking of the keys to break through every few minutes. With my hands hovering over the keys my eyes glance over to my own dinner, sitting untouched next to me. The edges of my lips turned down at the sight, as I turned back to my screen. Just her being in the same room after so many years caused my stomach to twist in a sharp pain and my appetite to decrease. It was taking everything of my very being to stay glued in the leather bound chair. My body burned to leap over the desk, to just be close to her. The emerging feeling deep inside of me told my slowly shrinking rational side, of my brain that was the absolute worst thing for me to do.

.

The sound of a frustrated sigh breaks the silence. "Fine, Kaoru." Her shoulders fall, while her head raises to catch sight of my eyes.

"Yes, Haruhi." My voice along with my features masked with indifference.

She begrudgingly speaks. "If you want to alleviate your conscious and set things right? Just help out with my tuition for school, and end this." I couldn't entirely believe what just came from her lips. The one thing all of the hosts knew was no matter the reason, no matter how small the amount… she would never ask nor accept any money.

.

After hearing her request my features molded into my well-crafted face of a CEO of a large company. Leaning back into my high backed chair with my elbows comfortably resting on the chair's soft arms, fingers tented in front of my chest. "So you're asking me to just throw money at the problem? That doesn't sound like you."

.

"People change …..Priorities change." Her head falls to her plate as defeated words slip from her gloomy lips. She pushes her food around to hide her face from me.

Her defeated attitude towards the situation wasn't lost on me …. It's worst then I first thought. Damn it! Kyoya could have at least left some of her self-pride intact.

"As you know, I could very easily do as you suggest, without another thought with as little as a phone call-"Waving a hand to my cell sitting next to me.

Her irritated voice cuts me off. "Great, so we have an agreement and we can end this?" I could tell this agreement was bothering her as she attempted to hide her tone…but what stopped me in my tracks, what caused me to question her entire demeanor is her relieved expression on her face. Her carefully placed mask is slipping. …quite simply she was lying to me. She despised asking me for the money. So why was she ignoring her own feelings. Better question, why was she hiding her relief for ending this?" It wasn't like her.

 _Something Ranka had said to me on that rather memorable night echoed in my head._

" _ **Although, I still have a feeling she is holding something back."**_

"But I won't." I simply replied.

She abruptly stood from her chair. Her chocolate eyes blazed with fury towards me. "What! Damn it, Kaoru! You said you wanted to help me! This is our perfect chance to end this, before anyone else gets hurt!"

And there it is. Her true intent fell before me. She wanted this to end quickly, before someone else was hurt. Someone else, not her.

I quickly stood from my chair. "Can't you hear it in your own voice…? Because, I sure the hell can."

"Hear what?" She snaps at me.

I quickly walk over to stand in front of her. Takeing a deep breath before speaking in a soft, honest tone. "Haru, it's not just because of schooling and you know it. It's in your voice."

I cautiously wrap my fingers around her shoulders. My emotional eyes burn down above her, to catch her eyes with mine. "Your broken, you've been broken for a considerable amount of time, Hell, Ranka even told me as much. I'm here to fix that." Speaking with a soft honest tone.

"You should just let it go." She turned her head away from me.

She is stubbornly turned away from me as I attempt to convince her. "Isn't that what friends do for one another? They help you up, when you're down? In fact isn't that what you said back at Ouran?"

"Ouran was a long time ago." Strangled whispers fell from her lips.

I begin to speak with a determined voice. "Well, I still remember…...and I'm here now. So I'm afraid just throwing money around, isn't a consideration for me. I'm here for all the pieces of the puzzle not just your schooling."

She shakes her turned head before slowly turning back to allow one of her chocolate eyes to peek at my determined expression. "So, you're _really_ not going to let me go?"

I sharply shake my head, knowing she can see my face. "No, I'm not."

She didn't say anything, but I could see her peeking eye slowly travel over my features.

Still holding her arms I stubbornly shift my head to catch her entire face as I continue to speak. "If it was up to you, you would allow the matter to rest, and remain broken. I simply can't allow you to injure yourself in such away, any further."

"But, shouldn't that be my decision?" She angrily twisted her arms out of my grasp.

"Normally yes, it would be, but I believe since the incident you haven't been thinking clearly, you're obviously scared about something…..and judging by your father's behavior during our little conversation I'm not the only one that thinks so."

I timidly reach out a hand to pull her in closer. Slowly my arms enclose around her. "Haru, you've been hurt. Ignoring it, isn't going to fix things."

Just the simple feeling of Haruhi exhaling against my chest caused the familiar feeling inside me to grow in strength. My shrinking rational side of my brain was begging for me to go back to my desk. The growing powerful feeling wanted me to get even closer. I struggled against the feeling causing my hands to shake, and tighten around her for a short moment. No, even though, just a few minutes earlier she was angrily demanding me to end this, she slowly accepted my arms. She needs this, we both do.

.

She didn't pull away as she spoke against my chest. "If you're thinking about me talking with a Psychologists my father beat you to it, years ago."

"No, not unless you're comfortable with it." Speaking softly with my cheek resting against the top of her head. Having her in my arms like this caused my entire body to release a tension from her disappearance, I've been carrying with me, for so long.

Softly speaking the words. "Besides, I think a more direct approach would be faster….I, myself, would like some answers."

"Wait, you don't mean?" Her head shot up to look at me.

"That's exactly what I mean." Giving her a small reassuring smile.

"To go back to Japan? No, I won't go, I simply won't go…I can't face them!" Her chocolate eyes turned horror stricken with tears streaming down her cheeks. Forcefully trying to push me away from her.

Shocked by her panicked outburst I wrapped my arms around her tightly. Jerking her tearstained face into my yellow t-shirt. "Okay, okay…..shhh, Haru it's alright." Speaking in a soft comforting tone barely above a whisper.

"Shhh Haru, relax we won't go back right away." Calmly shifting my weight from side to side. My soothing actions cause her panicked sobs to gradually dissipate.

Speaking softly and cautiously, being afraid to set her off again. "Haru, you know, it might help to tell me what actually happened."

She shakes her head in my chest. "I can't."

"I understand, I won't push you." With my arms wrapped around her the room grows once more silent and tense with the two of us standing in the center of the room.

She lifts a delicate hand to wipe her reddened eyes. Nodding her head in the direction of my everlasting torment on my laptop. "So, um what are you working on over there?" Breaking through the silence.

Begrudgingly, I drop my arms from her, and walk over to the polished desk. "What else, but my arch nemesis, calculations as usual. I'm afraid to this day it remains to be a weakness of mine. Hika, seems to be gifted with my half of the brain when it comes to numbers. No matter how hard I try he always has to run through my work and fix my inevitable mistakes."

.

"May I take a look?" She cautiously follows me around the desk.

"Uh, really?" Giving her a look of disbelief.

She shrugs her shoulders, before leaning over to peek at the bright white page. "Might as well, It's clear you're not going to let me, go any time soon."

Resting a hand on the back chair I quickly spin the chair in her direction. Motioning with my other hand to offer her my seat. "Be my guest." She nods her head, before sitting in the seat.

A few good natured chuckles slip for my lips, as I notice the leather chair practically swallowing her alive. Leaning down I make a few adjustments so the chair fits better. After I see she is comfortable, I gently slide her closer to the desk. She quickly studies over the screen for a moment, before her fingers begin to blur across the keys.

.

I soon hop on the edge of the desk and grab my dinner next to me. My bare feet dangle off the sides of the desk, while I balance the container on my lap. Opening the container to quickly take a bite of my spicy sushi. My curious eyes travel over Haruhi as she works. Studying her clothes with a discerned eye, until my eyes caught sight of a little, black oval pinned to her chest. "So Haru, what's with the clothes?"

.

She stopped her furious typing to glance down to herself. She continued to type with her voice full of sarcasm, and to be honest a remainder of irritation. "This happens to be what I was wearing when I was so rudely kidnapped off the street ….It's called a work uniform, most people wear them. I'm sure you ' _rich bastards_ ' have quite a few employees wear them."

.

Ignoring her colorful 'rich bastard' comment I spoke in a cautious tone. "It's from the Embassy Suites, isn't it?"

Her fingers froze over the keys, turning to me with a confused look on her face. "Wait, how would you know that?"

Waiting to finish swallowing, before speaking honestly. "It's where I was staying, while I was searching for you in Portland."

Her chocolate eyes grew round with my words. "So, that's how you found me?"

A wide smile emerged of my lips, as I playfully shake my head. "Nope, it was just dumb luck. You were in a group of umbrellas that drew my attention, while I was grabbing some coffee."

"Lucky for you, someone called in sick." Lifting another piece of sushi to my mouth while her words struck like lightning, causing my hand to freeze with the sushi, just a half an inch away from my awestruck mouth. The piece of sushi flew from my chopsticks to roll down the front of my vintage t shirt. My eyes hastily slide down the path the rolling sushi had taken. Irritated with my less then graceful moment, I roughly set down the takeout box next to me to inspect my lucky t-shirt.

.

Until, a small giggle touches my ears to pull my attention from it. Turning to see Haru continue to type while biting her lip. Pretending to intensely concentrate at the screen and hold a straight face.

With a mischievous grin on my face, I lean in close to her ear to whisper in a husky voice. "Well, then it must be fate."

Annoyed by my playful tease she flashes her sharp eyes in my direction and pushes me away. "What? I was just saying I was on my way to the airport." Speaking with an exaggeratingly defensive tone.

After a few chuckles something nagged at my lips to be asked cautiously, with a soft voice. "So how long have you worked there?"

She continued on with my work, while she answered my question. "A few years, the tips are decent, and the hours are flexible, so I can take a few classes."

"So you _are_ trying to be a lawyer?" I picked my dinner back up and continued eating.

"No, I figured a long time ago that it just wasn't in the cards for me, in fact I learned a _long time ago not everything is what it really seams."_ Her words caused her fingers to slow and stop. At the end of her words she was just staring at her hands that hovered over the keys, I could tell something had upset her.

I'm about to nudge her from her lost state when she comes around on her own. She awkwardly glanced over to catch my concerned face. She gave me a forced smile. "But even though it's difficult at times, I never stop trying."

Seeing her odd behavior I cautiously ask. "So what have you decided to do now?"

"Actually, I haven't, it's just general classes at a local community college for now….So how's Hikaru?"

Thinking about my brother and all the endless pain we endured over the years causes my head to fall in a heartbroken state. I shake my head, as my tone turns miserable. "To tell you the truth, I don't think you'll want to know about either of us since you left, so let's just leave it at that."

"Oh sure, I'm being forced to accept help, but you can't open up and share with me …..That doesn't seem fair." She speaks bluntly.

Seeing a glimmer of the old blunt Haruhi pushed me forward to tell her the truth, to always tell her the truth. Letting out a long sigh blow across my lips, before revealing a long held secret my brother held. "Fine, if you must know he was shattered ever since-"

"That day…. I picked another." Her hand paused on the keys with her head pointed down. The words softly left her lips.

Stunned from what I heard I slowly nodded my head. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right…. He was okay with it as long as you were happy, but it was still really hard for both of us."

She lifted her head slowly to reveal moist heartbroken eyes. Her whispered words came out hoarse and strangled. "Why else do you think I agreed to leave Japan? …..So, I wasn't a constant reminder to him."

Stunned from what she said I leaped from on top of the desk to fall to my knees. Grabbing her by the arms, and gazing into her tearful eyes. "Haru, you went to Boston for Hikaru?"

She nodded her miserable sad head. "And for you too, but for the most part yes. I couldn't help see the pain in his eyes, for the choices I had made. He was being brave, but I could tell every time I was with my _chosen one_ it killed him inside, just a little each time." I pulled her close to my chest to hide my own tears. Images of our shared past came flooding back to me. To the point of my head straining desperately to keep above them like I was suddenly drowning in an endless sea of memories.

.

Had she figured out my true feelings for her?

"So when my _chosen_ came out of the blue, and asked me to follow him to the states I agreed immediately." I noticed she wouldn't say his name or even refer to him as her 'Ex'. Constantly referring to Tamaki as her 'chosen one'. Every time she said it, I felt like she was saying it to remind herself about something…like some kind of outcome she had chosen, because of her choice.

.

Pained words just fell from my lips, before I actually realized what I had said. "Haru, why did you… pick him?"

A miserable whisper came from Haru. "That was so long ago." and nothing was said after that. For what felt like hours as the silent tension begins to build in the room from her being held so close against my chest. Kneeling on the floor with my body completely surrounding her, until she pushed herself away and regained her composure.

She sat back in the chair to motion to the screen. "So how does it look?"

I of course awkwardly follow her to stand next to the leather chair. "Uh yeah, you seem to have a knack for it."

I playfully pointed to a column. Are you sure that one is right?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure." She snapped back in an annoyance.

I didn't want to break her half decent mood and piss her off again …But I'm afraid it just couldn't wait. "So, ah Haruhi, about tomorrow morning?"

She flops back into the leather chair with a heavy sigh and her arms folded at her chest. Her eyes look up to study my face, before her chocolate eyes narrow in my direction. "Let me guess, your flying me off in one of your 'rich bastard's' planes."

I nervously scratch the back of my neck, before awkwardly nodding my head. "Uh, yeah." She says nothing, but gives me a hard glare, waiting for me to continue.

Knowing I really needed this to be a win, I nervously ramble out my words the best I can. "Haru, will you please agree to come with me? I really don't want to drug your food."

 _A/N Just a little inside joke for the Hikaru's Doodles readers._

Her wide chocolate eyes glanced over to her almost empty plate and back to me. Her eyes were sharply aimed at me, as her voice came bursting out. "You drugged my food!?"

Franticly speaking and shaking my head. "Uh, no, I didn't mean that! I swear, it's just something that popped out of my mouth, honest!" She again studied my features, before her sharp anger begins to melt away into an almost amused annoyance. She turned her head, but my eyes still managed to catch just the tiniest smile forming.

.

Seeing the smile caused a wide mischievous grin to appear on my face. "Although, I do have to admit, if you agreed, it would be a whole lot easier." My molten eyes slid over to capture her eyes in a pleading expression. Her eyes grew with every captured moment, unable to look away.

.

Until she pushed me away and shook her head. She spoke with annoyance. "Fine, it's not like I have a choice in the matter, like always you're going to do what you want, anyway."

"Really?" Taken back that it actually worked.

She deliberated for a minute, before she rolled her eyes in annoyance and nodded her head. Her small nod caused my heart to leap from my chest. I couldn't believe I had won this small step forward. Inside I wanted to drop to my knees in thankful sobs for that small annoyed nod. Outside, well, let's just say my features weren't exactly indifferent….

.

I threw my arms around her in excitement, as I rambled out my words. "Oh, you have no idea…. Without Hika, my travels for work become rather lonely. I'll take you first to London then Paris and after that Florence…..and of course everywhere else in Europe I want to show you."

She pushed her arms away from me. "Okay, fine…. just not Tokyo."

Her words sliced through my excitement, leaving me confused and deeply concerned. "Uh, Haru, sooner or later we'll have to go back home. Don't you want to see Hika Again?" She nods her head once more with a small smile caused by the mere mention of my twin.

"Yes I do…." She drops her head.

"Then, I don't understand, why can't you go back ….what are you not telling me, Haru?" The sight of Hika's smile caused my words to come out a bit sharp.

She slowly lifts her head to peer up into mine. Here chocolate eyes reveal hurt, sadness, but most all fear is building in her eyes. "I can't, I won't go back."

The fear in her eyes is just like, before I just couldn't believe she feared Japan so much, she didn't want to go back ."But, Haruhi what about your mother?"

"Japan is no longer my home, I gave it up years ago …It's better for _everyone involved_ ….."

Haru drops her head in defeat. Miserable words whisper from her lips. "…if I just let it go."

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

I feel my body float in nothingness. My panicked golden eyes open to nothing, but a sea of pitch black all around me. Frantically searching my eyes glance up to see a tiny glimmer of light. I begin to attempt to struggle with my arms and legs to swim towards the far away light, but the substance I'm deeply submerged in is heavier then water. I wildly thrash my entire body incessantly closer to the light. When a dull throbbing pain could be felt. Impatiently thrusting my body to the shimmering light, suddenly feeling the throbbing develop into a sharp pain. Seeing I can practically stretch my shaky arm to my furthest reach of the glimmering light, I begin to hear murmured voices.

"Damn it, where the hell is she?!"

"Leave him be, the unlucky bastard is waiting for the Boss"

"Why the hell did you have to knock him out."

"Just leave the new plate of food and get the hell out."

Frantically stretching my fingers towards the dancing surface light. A sharp, pounding pain washes over me, as I finally burst through the surface. A small "click" causes my eyes to slowly flutter open. Squinting my burning eyes to filter the light with my long lashes lightly scissored together…..To see a white daisy. My blurred eyes begin to search my surroundings, noticing I am lying on a bright blue carpet with a wall of daisies in front of me.

.

My stiff arms shake, while I push myself off the carpet. A hammering feeling erupts in my head causing me too carefully extend a hand to the back of my head. Only to hiss through my tightly clenched teeth when my finger lightly traces over a tender, healing spot. Sitting on the floor the only question my mind plays with every throb of my head is

 _…Haru…where the hell are you?_

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **This ended up to be a longer chapter then I first anticipated.**

 **Thank you for your amazing support for this story it's only 1 away from 70 Followers. So if you like the story please follow it would be a first for one of the stories…..not to mention insanely fabulous of you.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek if you have minute please take a minute to Follow/Review/Share**

 **Okay off to another update.**


	18. Chapter18 Like old times…

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will.

Back In Our World

Chapter18 Like old times….

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Silently slipping through the door, entering the darken space with soothing sounds of soft breathing mingling into the room's otherwise still nature. Carefully maneuvering around the almost pitch black room, reaching out a hand to the miniature strips of light leaking in. My eyes follow the dimly lit material gracefully flowing across my fingertips. Lightly clasping hold of the finely woven, silvery panels with both hands, swiftly pushing them far apart on either side of my body, causing the fabric to swish. Allowing vast swathes of afternoon light to burst in the luxurious robin's egg blue decorated suite.

.

Stepping close to lay my forearm over my head against the cool, crystal clear glass. High overhead my golden eyes scan the majestic scenery of a bustling metropolis with longstanding structures towering over the people. Pristinely kept as if they stepped from another time long since passed, perched next to modernized gleaming skyscrapers. Reflections of grey clouds dance off the surface of the meandering Thames River as it twists through the city. With the sight of water droplets cascading down the window my lips turn a bit with the sight of the dreary weather. It seemed I wouldn't be escaping the poor weather I've been experiencing lately in my travels.

.

Turning my head to see trickles of rain filtered light shimmer against a wall framing a white upholstered headboard. My lips curl into an amusing smile when I notice a blue covered lump curled up in the middle of a massive king-sized bed. Two arms break through the silky lump, stretching high in the air. A small muffled yawn comes from beneath the pressed sheets. "I thought you were going to head off to work for a bit." A sleepy voice grumbles from deep undercover.

.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I playfully plop down on the soft Egyptian cotton sheets, next to the slowly emerging lump. Lifting my hands to lace behind my head, resting them against the stark white headboard. "I did, I spent several hours going over preparations for the upcoming show. I just came back sleepy head." Speaking only to her tussled chestnut strands sprawling across her pillow.

She groaned a bit, before grumbling in a sleepy voice. "Really? It doesn't feel like it."

Unlacing my fingers to playfully muss her tangled hair. "That's because you have what some travelers call jet lag. I warned you, to try and get some sleep on the plane." With a hand I carefully attempt to peel away just the blankets half covering her head.

"Kaoru, I know what jet lag is….. I couldn't help it, I tried I just couldn't fall asleep." Pulling the covers tightly around her head.

Turning my wrist to allow the white gold watch to come into view. "Well, I'm afraid it's time to get up, I've planned a few things for us to do around London."

The blue lump grumbled. "One of those, wouldn't happen to be going back to sleep, would it?"

"Ah, no, it mostly has to do with being out of this room." Shaking my head as a few amusing chuckles slip from my lips at her unusual behavior.

She didn't say anything for the longest moment. Wondering if she fell back to sleep, until an almost inaudible voice comes from under the blankets. "Too bad, this reminds me of old times….it feels nice."

A bit taken back I gradually allow my head to slide off my propped up palm, into the cool over stuffed pillow, next to hers. Holding in a breath I cautiously glide a hand on to Haru's waist. I didn't dare pull her closer, figuring I'm pressing my luck just being like this. Plus, it would just encourage the ever increasing need for a guilty pleasure. That I wasn't quite sure how I would handle when the need became undeniable.

"Yeah, I remember…it was nice." Slowly my golden eyes flutter closed as a relaxed breath blows from my lips. The planned London sightseeing trip could wait, Jet lag definitely had its upside. It wasn't like I needed to be anywhere at the moment…..and even if I did, I couldn't see myself leave her side, for anything.

"Uh-ha….very nice." Haru sleepily agrees with a small yawn.

A gentle smile curled at my lips as I felt her shift deeper into the mattress, against me, under her blankets. I'm under no grand delusion she's forgiven me. It's more like her sleep hazed mind isn't thinking clearly. I'm sure once she has slept a little bit longer she'll be back to her stubborn self….but for now, I will take full advantage of her lethargic invitation. For nothing indecent, just to lie down next her, on top of her blankets, wrapped in utter contentment.

Curled at her side, my mind begins to slowly drift …

* * *

 **Flash back…..**

 _ **Several hundred people of the fashion industry were invited to an early unveiling of a rather cutting edge line of my mother's. It was held in some lavishly decorated event hall, in some hotel. Come to think of it, I believe it was a Suoh hotel. The party was well past the runway, the food and the planned entertainment. You could say it was merging into the after party, where guests would drink, socialize and network. Oh, did I say drink, yes, it seems the later the night wandered, the emptier the contents of the open bars would dwindle.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I was politely attempting to follow a horridly boring conversation. The group was being held captive by the son of one of my mother's more prominent business associates. The man knew nothing about fashion, but kept ranting about the everyday turmoil of government. It seems the rather garish man's father arranged a highly coveted internship with a fairly influential politician. No doubt, he's well on his way of fulfilling his own family's political aspirations.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **With the occasional attentive nod towards the boorish speaker my golden eyes would discreetly glance around the room, searching for my twin. I had made my excuses to Hika and Haru earlier, under the pretense of being requested by our mother to entertain some of her more significant contributors. Of course being the eldest my brother knew my excuses were a complete fabrication. However, when I motioned to a certain brown eyed guest hovering around one of the buffet tables. Hika soon lost all consideration of an opposition and mindlessly wandered off into the girl's direction.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **We were in the beginning of a new school year, and if anybody bothered to notice my twin's rather enamored expression. It was plain to see, he had completely fallen for the brown eyed girl. Several of the club's members fell quickly under the ambiguous maiden's spell…and yes, I could be considered one of them.**_

" _ **Kao, she's gone." Hika suddenly whispers in my ear.**_

 _ **Lifting my hand, taking a discreet sip from my fluted glass. My eyes carefully slid over to see my brother's panicked expression. That's all I needed, before I politely excused myself. Hurriedly placing my glass on a passing waiter's tray to swiftly join my brother's search.**_

" _ **What do you mean she's gone? You were supposed to be the one entertaining her." Tugging at the light sleeves of my dinner jacket, straightening the fall of the suit as we politely roam around the black and white decorated hall searching for our friend.**_

 _ **Hika anxiously runs a hand through his purposely disheveled hair. "I don't know! One minute she was saying something, and my eyes began traveling along her dress, admiring our latest design on how well it fit along her subtle frame. Then the next thing I know, she's gone!" Hika overwhelmed with worry throws out his arms causing his black unbuttoned tuxedo jacket to flair out at the sides.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hika lifts an arm to rub the side of his worried head. "Lately, I just can't concentrate around her, half the time my head goes fuzzy and I'm mindlessly nodding at her words."**_

 _ **Hearing my brother's confused confession, I have a pretty good idea of what happen to our friend. "I'm sure if you really think about it, you'll figure it out, sooner or later." I chuckled at my brother as I quickly make my way out of the hall.**_

" _ **This isn't a laughing matter, she's gone Kaoru!" My brother hastily follows me.**_

 _ **I just shake my head at my twin's frantic behavior. "Relax Hika, knowing Haru, she's on her way back to her room, if we hurry, we can catch up with her."**_

" _ **Already, isn't it too early for that, doesn't the girl even know about after parties?" My brother gives me a look of disbelief.**_

" _ **This is Haru were talking about, if the room wasn't already paid for she would have just taken a bus back home." Chuckling to myself about the well-known behavioral traits from our frugal princess.**_

 _ **My brother rolled his eyes with a few added chuckles of his own. "Good point, she's probably gone back to the suite to start on that English paper we were just assigned."**_

" _ **Most likely." Nodding my head towards my twin.**_

" _ **Look Hika, just as I expected." Motioning to the beautifully dressed brunette with her monochrome heals held in her hands, patiently waiting at the elevator.**_

 _ **Hika quickly sprints up behind her, scooping her up in his arms. With his sudden movement here shoes fly from her hands to immediately tug at the back of her white, silk minidress. "And where do you think you're going?" Raising a teasing eyebrow to the startled girl.**_

" _ **Hika, put me down!" An irritated Haruhi slaps my twin's chest while I gracefully lean down to pick up her shoes.**_

 _ **Folding her arms over her chest, a flash of anger is shot towards my brother. "I told you where I was going. You were fine with it."**_

" _ **Aw, Haru, it's too early, your missing all the benefits of an after party…..it's supposed to be fun, that's why we check in to suites at the same hotel of the event." Hika pouted.**_

" _ **I don't think drinking copious amounts of alcohol, while observing intoxicated partygoers slobbering over each other, is my idea of fun." Hika and I share a look as the elevator slides open.**_

 _ **The pumpkin was smashed with the boss's grandmother calling for the club's closure and the separation of the remaining club members into their perspective grades, sometime around the beginning of our second year. Lucky for us our parents caught wind of the growing friendship with the commoner around the end of our first year. They surprised the hell out of us when they both just popped in one day, needless to say they both fell in love with the natural type. So we didn't suffer the same fate as the Boss, now we only see Kyoya and the Boss around the halls between classes, but all we can do is walk by, hell half the time we don't even bother making eye contact….it's just too painful.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hika, Haru and myself grew especially close throughout this summer. The entire summer we were crashing at this person's house or that person's house. I even think she was getting use to us dragging her off out of the country, although still begrudgingly. But now that school is underway we find it increasingly difficult for her to spend the night with us. I'm not sure if the change is because of school or Ranka becoming rapidly aware of the increasingly close male –female friendship his daughter is sharing with two teenage boys? Well, for whatever reason Hika and I were determined not to let this treasured time be ripped away from us.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Well, how do you know, if you haven't tried?" A mischievous smile grows on my lips. Without another word I hold the elevator door open for my twin to walk through, with Haru carefully held in his arms. I quickly slide through the door, allowing it to close behind me.**_

" _ **Uh Hika, you can put me down now." The girl grumbles. The whole situation I find rather amusing, if it was any other classmate of ours they would leap into our arms to spend the night with just one of us….and yes, when I say "classmate" that includes some of the males, as well.**_

" _ **So you can run off again? I don't think so." Hika playfully shakes his head with a chuckle.**_

" _ **Haru, I'm not sure you completely understand what kind of stress you've caused us." Teasing my friend.**_

" _ **How did I … wait a minute, I told Hika, I was going to my room, and he agreed to tell you? How could it possibly have caused you any kind of stress?"**_

 _ **Leaning in with a raised eyebrow, resting a bended arm on my brother's broad shoulder. "The point is having you disappear like that caused us a considerable amount of trouble. Wouldn't you agree Hika?"**_

" _ **Yes, I would indeed agree with you, dear brother." A mischievous grin appeared on my twin's face.**_

" _ **Alright, alright, it's obvious you two want something, so out with it." Haru bluntly speaks.**_

 _ **Before we could answer our friend's question the elevator's silver doors slid open. Reaching in my white jacket pocket for our room's black keycard, quickly sliding the key in the lock. Standing to the side, allowing Hika plenty of room to carry Haru into our suite. Once my twin entered the master suite I gracefully extend a hand to swing the door closed behind the three of us. My older brother, swiftly walks over to playfully toss her on the center of my bed. "We're going out." The beautiful girl dressed in a contoured white minidress bounced several times on my immaculately made bed as Hika bluntly speaks.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The enticing sight caused images I've been increasingly struggling with to appear in my mind. The more I sacrificed my feelings for the girl currently being tossed on my bed, the more the images would assault my body….. And I wouldn't be lying if I said at this very moment I wanted nothing more than to destroy the immaculately made bed with our tangled, sweaty bodies wrapping around each other. Instead I drop Haru's shoes to the floor and force myself to step away.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Out?" Haru looks up surprised as she continues to bounce on the freshly made bed.**_

" _ **Yeah, the three of us." Hika reaches up to fumble with his tie, before allowing his tuxedo jacket to slide off his arms and back, swinging it over his shoulder.**_

 _ **With a flirty grin he turns back to the startled girl on my bed. "Oh, Haru, if I were you I'd go get ready in your own room, before you see something you shouldn't." I can feel my cheeks warm with my brother's teasing.**_

 _ **Haru turns to her side with her cheek resting on her curled fingers. "Oh, please, it's nothing I haven't seen before."**_

 _ **After rolling my eyes at her oblivious words I couldn't help but walk back to tease the girl. Walking out with my shirt unbuttoned, resting my arms on my brother shoulders. "Hika, leave her be, I'm not shy."**_

 _ **Hika's molten eyes stare in to mine, leisurely wandering a finger over my chest, hooking on to my waistband. "Kao, I was planning on taking you in the shower, before we left. I'm feeling a bit tense lately." Hika raises a teasing eyebrow.**_

" _ **There's still a couple of things Haru, has yet to see…." Hika, tugs at my waistband when he teasingly mentions the couple of things. His teasing causing my breath to hitch as my body slowly melts to his heated touch.**_

 _ **A mischievous smile grows on his lips. "…..I'm not sure she's ready for both of us, just yet." Licking my lips I see what my brother is deviously attempting.**_

 _ **Visibly shivering to his touch and the mere teasing thought of the three of us. I share a look to silently agree with his risky plan. "Well, Hika, there's only one way for us to find out."**_

 _ **Hika, turns his head to the girl. "So Haru, are you ready…" Running his heated hands along the plains of my chest, noticing he just barely skims a finger over my erect nipple. It takes everything for my body not to react to his teasing touch.**_

" _ **..For a little twincest?" Turning my head, extending a hand to begin to suggestively undue my brother's belt, teasing Haru with my molten eyes. Inwardly my heart thumped uncontrollably as I watch the wheels slowly turn inside her head ….Had she finally realized the truth?**_

 _ **Her chocolate stunned eyes stare at us for a long moment, before she rolls them. "Nice try guys, save your little act for your fans, I'm not buying it."**_

 _ **Hika scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, there's no fooling you."**_

" _ **You can always tell when it's our act." Forcing a humorless chuckle, heading back to the closet, before peeking around the corner.**_

" _ **Come on Haru, go get ready…..we'll all grab something to eat?" Hika reaches out a hand to pull her off the bed.**_

" _ **If it's all the same to you, I'm fine right here." She lets out a small yawn as she curls up onto her side, like some sweet kitten.**_

" _ **You're telling me your passing up seafood?" Hika franticly glances around the room.**_

" _ **What are you doing?" She sleepily speaks out.**_

" _ **I'm just looking for the alien pod you hatched from, that's all." Hika chuckles from his little joke.**_

" _ **Oh, ha-ha you're so hilarious." Haru sleepily replies.**_

" _ **Well, I try." Hika shrugs his shoulders with a playful laugh.**_

" _ **Seriously, you should try this, you would know exactly why I'm not budging." Sleepily patting the space next to her. Hika's mouth drops open, after a minute I notice he's not the only one, and I snap my lips shut.**_

" _ **You want me to lay next to you …like on the bed?" Hika nervously asks with a blush. I'm pretty sure Hika has been dealing with the same images I have, although he hasn't come out and told me. So I know just how difficult it is keeping our increasingly evident desires under control….and right now, I'm completely aware of how he's struggling with his own body at this very moment.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **It's not a big deal, it's not like we haven't stayed at each other's homes before. Just try it ….or are you all talk?" Haru, doesn't bother to open her eyes as she teases my already tense brother. If the oblivious princess only knew what we were constantly struggling with she wouldn't be waving herself around a couple of starving tigers. Leaning in closer I couldn't help but purposely smack my head against the wall, biting my bottom lip as I nervously watch the two.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The difference is when we stayed at each other's homes there were other people around, whether Ranka or the estates personal staff. A part from the few times crashing on the coach it was always in separate beds or on the floor. This would be the first time we would be alone, and in the same bed.**_

 _ **Nervously scratching his neck with blushed cheeks. "Well, maybe for a minute, but if you're wrong we're playing a punishment game." Hika teases the girl, I can only imagine what "game" my brother would have in mind for the oblivious brunette.**_

 _ **My twin flops down, cautiously scooting closer behind Haru, letting out a long relaxed breath. "This does feel kind of nice."**_

 _ **Seeing the two lay there caused a sharp pain in my chest. My feet mindlessly begin to stroll up in front of the bed, resting my hands on my hips.**_ _**"Oh Hika, not you too."**_

" _ **Kao, you need to try this." My brother snuggles into the bed further.**_

" _ **Yeah Kao, come join us." Haru's lips curl into a mischievous smile as she sleepily pats the bed, on the other side of her. It almost felt like she was daring us to join her in bed. The sight caused numerous images to assault my increasingly tense body. I doubt I would be getting any sleep lying next to her tonight.**_

" _ **Fine, I might as well." Shrugging my shoulders, before carefully crawling to the other side of Haru.**_

" _ **Haru …..Haru?" Hika sleepily calls out with a yawn.**_

" _ **Shhh, Hika, I'm pretty sure she's asleep." My golden eyes glance over to the peaceful girl.**_

" _ **Kao, I think… I'm beginning to understand." Hika, whispers.**_

 _ **Letting out a heavy sigh. "I know, Hika." My hand reached over to turn off the light. My heart begins to burn at my twin's words.**_

" _ **Good night Kao. " Hika laces his arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him…..and away from me.**_

" _ **Good night Hika." Tugging the blanket neatly folded at the foot of the bed, over the three of us.**_

 _ **My golden eyes study the girl's sleeping face. Cautiously lifting my head to gently place my lips on her cheek, fluttering my eyes closed for just a short moment. Allowing my head to fall back on the pillow, next to hers. My heart burned for the impossible ….for the girl to accept us both.**_

… _ **.If it was only possible for you to love us both…..you would find out our secret**_

… _ **it's no act.**_

 _ **End of flash back**_

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **Somewhere close to Portland …**

A pair of enraged brown eyes burn towards me, before a swollen clenched fist smashes hard against my cheek. My ginger head falls, shifting my aching jaw back in forth, in an attempt to reduce the throbbing. "Damn it! Where the hell is she?"

The furious cross dresser clenches a fist full of my ginger hair, digging into my skull with his razor like fingernails. Jerking my head back, before another fist harshly crashes against the other side of my battered face. "I know you've been searching all over Portland for her!"

Twisting my wrists, feeling the rough fibers cut into my tender skin. I tried to peek my golden eye out from my red, swollen eyelid. With the last chicken shit punch my mouth begins to increasingly flow with crimson liquid. Taking in the oxygen rich substance to spit it out on the floor. "I've already told you, I've only seen her on the street the one time, I didn't even get to fucking talk to her." Hissing out my words through clenched teeth.

.

Ranka's chest heaves up and down as he runs out of breath from his continued strikes. His bloody hands tightly clench around my sullied shirt, yanking me from my seat and closer to his crazed face. "Bullshit, you were the last one to see her." Feeling the irate father's literally breathe down my neck before violently tossing me back in my seat.

"Should we stop him?" The taller thug with the scruffy, dark five o'clock shadow anxiously asks.

"What for?" The shorter man lets out a burst of dark laughter, shrugging his shoulders. I notice several pieces of white bandage tape placed over his black and blue, crooked nose. The sight of the man's nose causes my tender split lip to slowly widen into a proud, painful smile.

The taller man looks down at his fidgeting fingers. "Uh, well the boss said-"

The angry shorter man cuts the other man off. "The boss said we couldn't touch him."

Ranka swings out hard, my lips fall just before his fist crunches into my bruised cheek. The violent punch causes my face to forcefully whip to the other direction. A wide burst of blood and saliva spray out into the air. The punch causes me to jerk at my restraints and inwardly curse at the crossdresser. Fuck, that hurt! Why don't you try doing that again with my hands free, then I'll show you a few of my moves you asshole?

.

The broken nosed man happily chuckles as he waves a thumb towards the irate father with uncontrollable, frizzy, ginger strands twisting in various directions. "He said nothing about _him_ …..besides, I don't think we could stop him, even if we wanted to."

"Damn it, Ranka! I wished I had talked to her She just disappeared without a trace!" My heated, truthful words barely ripped from my lips before Ranka's bloody knuckles violently met my face.

Pissed at the ginger cross dresser, my teeth feel like they'll shatter any second with the sheer force I'm baring down on them. Harshly struggling against my restraints as I lift my blazing, golden eyes to the ginger father. To only have my entire heated demeanor flash to an icy cold fear…as a cold metal barrel is pointed directly at my head.

"Now, wait just a minute, the Boss isn't going to like this!" The stunned taller man shook his head.

Ranka's eyes begin to look desperate as blackened trails of tears flow down his cheeks. "Tell… Me…. Where…. My…. Daughter…. Is…. You …Redheaded…Bastard! " The crazed man deliberately paused with every seething word.

My eyes grew at the piece of steel pointed at my head. "I don't know where the fuck she is ….I wish I did...I told you, I barely saw her the one time." Speaking with a defeated tone.

"I think your carrying this a bit too far." The panicked broken nose man throws his hands up, attempting to reason with the distraught father.

"Yeah, the boss isn't going to like this at all." The taller thug in the dark double breasted suit nods his head.

"Then, I suggest you leave. This little incident will only be between your boss and myself." Ranka motions to the door with the gun. The thugs give me a remorseful look, before fumbling over each other to hurriedly leave the room.

"Fuck Ranka, I'm telling you the truth!" Swallowing hard. "I've only seen her the one time."

The crazed ginger crossdresser madly hissed out his lethal words. "If you won't tell me where my daughter is …then what good are you? I _warned_ you, I will do _anything_ to protect _my little girl_ from you _rich bastards_!" Slowly moving his shaky hand to rest the cold steel barrel against my sweating forehead.

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **Update 5/13/2015 - Obviously I worked a little too hard on this chapter because shortly after I became ill. So once I was feeling better I decided to revise the chapter a bit. Nothing major just a little extra detail and action here and there. Enjoy ;)**

 **I worked really hard on this chapter the entire weekend, I ended up splitting it to get this part out today. I really hope you like it. I would love to hear what you think, so far. I should have the other half out in a few days, after some careful editing. Things are about to heat up for the three. I'll see ya in a few.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please… Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**

 **Okay, I'm off to update another story. Alimackatjac.**


	19. Chapter 19 Noticing honest feelings

_*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 19 Noticing honest feeling.

* * *

 **Kaoru POV**

A beaming vibrant orange light slowly creeps along my face, causing my sleepy eyes to squeeze tight. Curling the puffy pillow around the back of my head as I shift further on my side. Something begins to lightly tickle the end of my nose, teetering on the very edge of consciousness and dreamland I Irritably lift a hand, swiping at my nose. When a voice sleepy calls out. "Kao, move over a bit, you're lying on my hair."

.

"Oh, sorry Hika." I sleepily mumble out.

Someone next to me groggily giggles out, as the bed shifts. The giggle causes me to tip into consciousness as a thought strikes me. Wait, a minute, since when have I ever heard my older brother giggle like a girl. My drowsy eyes begin to flutter open to see a hazy room bathed in in an orange light. Reaching up a hand to rub my golden, blearily eyes glancing over right to next to me. My heart clenches in my chest as my eyes fall upon a breath taking sight. A sleeping brunette girl snuggled up right next to me with a small, sweet smile tugging at her delicate lips. The crowning light of the sunset sky causes her flawless features to glow like angel she truly is.

.

My heart tightened in my chest with the recalled memory _.…. If you only knew._

Humorlessly chuckling to myself as my golden eyes slowly travel over the rivers of golden chestnut hair flowing across her white, fluffed pillow.I couldn't help but inwardly curse at myself. How the hell could such an angelic creature want one devilish twin, let alone two? Sure, we've run across plenty of bountiful beauties who have more than willingly volunteered to be ravaged by us, but no one even close to as innocent as the woman cuddled next to me. The thought was a distant unobtainable dream when we were close, but now with the years of pain …even one of us becoming her chosen seemed highly unlikely.

.

Wait _sunset?_ I suddenlywhip my head off the pillow, abruptly sitting up to glance over to the radiant glowing window. "Crap, what time is it?!" Frantically pulling my wrist up to my stunned eyes.

"Damn it, we've practically slept the entire day away!" Reaching a hand to lightly shake the sleeping angel next to me.

"Go away Kao." The brunette scrunches her sleeping face, swiping away my hand.

"Haru, we need to get up, it's going to be hell when we can't sleep tonight."

"Not, if we sleep till morning." She sleepily pulls the sheets over her head causing her muffled voice to come from deep uncover.

"This isn't like you, what's wrong? Sure, you weren't the most energetic one of us, but I don't remember you sleeping this much." Reaching out a hand to gently pull the blankets back away from her face while continuing to lightly shake the lady with my other hand.

Her angry eyes snap open to glare at me, with a huff she turns away. "How would you know? Like I said, _people change_." Her last few words come out in a depressed tone.

She's right, the once goal driven girl from my past has turned into a depressed wandering, beautiful women, lying next to me…..that I knew very little about. No, whether it's bringing back the goal driven girl or better understanding the depressed women, I promised her, I promised myself I would help heal the wounds the club caused for just knowing us.

Reaching a hand out to clasp a firm hold of the blankets, jerking them away from her body. Her hand immediately tugged at the hem of my white button up shirt to cover her yellow panties. Forcing my stunned eyes away from the intoxicating sight, catching her flashing anger filled eyes glaring into mine. "Kaoru, what hell is your problem?!"A bit embarrassed I timidly scooted away from her.

.

Realizing I wasn't keeping my promise I shook my head, clearing it from my embarrassment, not mention other rapidly approaching feelings. To swiftly stand next to the bed, giving the blanket a good hard yank to strip the bed of everything, but the bottom sheet. Adamantly tossing the jumbled pile on to the floor. "Listen, Haru it's time we both get up."

Curling up on a stripped bed she wrapped her thin arms around her legs, tucking her depressed face close to her knees, without speaking another word.

Her entire broken demeanor caused my heart to shatter….I never wanted to cause her this…..but then I reminded myself I'm doing it for her. She spent enough time living with the pain, it's time for her to deal with it, so she can finally move pass it.

Firming up my shoulders along with my resolve I begin to walk from the room. "We have plans, like it or not, my driver will be here in forty-five minutes to escort you to the car…Even, if you're half-dressed." Slamming the shared door between our rooms to make my point clear. I let out a long shaky breath, feeling horrible as my slouched shoulders fall against the door. I begin to hear soft depressed cries leak out from the other side of the door causing me to wonder if I'm even strong enough to take this on by myself. It would be so much easier with the two of us. … _Hika, where are you?_

 _._

Why haven't you answered any my calls? Believe it or not… _both of us_ could desperately use your help.

.

 **End of Kaoru POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

My heart beats frantically in my chest, swallowing hard before pleading. "Now just minute Ranka, let's be reasonable, think about what you're doing." Tears begin to form at the edges of my panicked eyes.

"At least your death will serve as reminder to fucken stay away from my daughter." The distraught ginger's lips extend into a crazed, cruel smile under his wandering trail of black tears. With both shaky hands wrapped around the revolver he slowly pulls back the hammer of the gun. Aiming it directly at my head.

With my last thoughts of Haru, Kao I close my teary swollen eyes, preparing for my end.

All of a sudden I hear the door swing open, crashing against wall. "Whoa, whoa, what the hell are doing crossdresser, give me that damn gun?!" The commotion caused me to open my tear filled eyes. To see an irate ginger man holding out his hand towards the cross dressing father.

"No, he was the last one to see her, he won't tell me where the hell she is!" Speaking in a desperate tone he shakes his head at the ginger mobster. With the gun pointed at my head with his shaky hands on the trigger.

"Ranka, this isn't the way, let me talk to him, before you blow his damn head off his shoulders." The ginger man's eyes are sharp, while sticking out his hand. Giving the impression he wasn't really asking.

While holding my breath I couldn't peel my swollen eyes away from the intense exchange.

"Besides ….It looks like we just decorated in here." He jokes with the crossdresser.

Pulling the gun away and uncocking it to roughly place it in the mob bosses palm. Ranka throws his nose in the air, huffs as he walks towards the door. "Fine, you won't listen to reason, I'm sure I know _someone else_ who will."

Ranka dramatically swishes his dress to stop before me with a crazed, knowing smile, as he leans down to whisper in my ear. "I'll see you, in a bit…..you can count on it." He swiftly straightens to open the door, walking through, before slamming it hard.

"Ah, damn it." The ginger hisses once the crazed father leaves.

Letting out a relieved breath the intense emotional exchange has robbed me of all my strength. My head falls with tears streaming down my cheeks. In a strained hoarse voice. "Ah, thank you, Kasanoda."

"Don't thank me just yet, he going to talk to my wife. You have maybe at most 20 minutes until he comes back telling me I should go speak with her." The mob boss glances down to check his gold watch.

"You're lucky, Mei wanted to deal with you personally, but we're expecting in the spring. So, I have some of my guys guarding the room. I don't want her to get upset …..It's bad for her and the baby." The mob boss gives off a proud smile with a chuckle.

"Ah, congratulations, I would shake your hand but …" Lifting my head to the ginger.

"Oh, sorry about that, let me help you." Reaches in his pocket and pulls out a tin peace of metal, before flicking his wrist in swift fluid motion, holding out a razor sharp knife in an instant. Bending down next to me with one quick movement he slices through my bindings.

"Look don't get any ideas, I don't need your hands tied behind your back, to kill you." The ginger gives me a deadly look. With my eyes and hands traveling over my rope burned wrists I slowly nod my head.

Ritsu walks over to a cupboard and tosses a towel to me. "Good, so Hitachiin where is she? I know you guys use to have a thing for her."

"That was a long time ago." Speaking in a miserable tone, reaching up to dab the edge of my bleeding lip.

Picking up a vanilla file from the table and casually thumbing through it. Unbuttoning his dark grey suit, before gracefully taking a seat in a wooden chair. "Yeah, well that's not the rumor around Japan ….you see since your little visit I've been doing some research on you and your brother. I found out that both of you have never really had much of love life. Never really kept a serious girlfriend, let alone a wife."

.

"I'm busy with my work, I'm sure you know how it is." Massaging my wrists in an attempt to sooth my red, swollen skin.

"Oh yeah, if I only knew how busy I was going to be, I might have just stayed in high school." The mob boss chuckles.

"So you know what I mean?" Holding the cloth to my swollen eye.

Kasanoda shrugs his shoulders. Extending a hand to scratch the side of his face. "Well, yes in away. You know the funny thing is I said you or your twin never really had a love life, however the word is on the street you both have a rather extensive sex life."

"We're affluent CEO's of a successful fashion company, I can't help that models want to have extra benefits from us." Coldly replying as I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure the sex for a single man, such as yourself would be amazing ….Right? " Ritsu speaks with a devilish grin, playfully smacking my arm.

I cautiously nod my head, not sure where the mob boss was going with this. "Ah, I guess, it's all right."

"Oh, that's right. Didn't I hear you needed something special, to really do it for you?" Kasanoda snaps his fingers, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Oh crap, he can't know that it's practically impossible ….Swallowing hard against my dry throat, before nervously speaking. "I…..I'm not sure I know what-"Nervously fumbling over my words.

The ginger man flipped though is file as he cuts me off. "Oh, sure you do, brown eyes …..You and your twin get really hot for girls with brown eyes. Isn't that right?" Stunned by the ginger mob boss, I just sat there.

Raising a knowing eyebrow. "Ah, I see by your expression my informants are right …..So, it's pointless to deny it."

With irritation I cross my arms at my chest, wincing though my teeth as I bump my burned wrist. "Fine, what of it? That was a long time ago, I've moved on." I didn't especially lie to Kasanoda, his sources weren't exactly up to date, since I no longer crave brown eyes. Well not recently anyway, not since the email I discovered on my twin's phone….But I'm absolutely not going to tell him that if I don't have to.

.

"Well, you see I happen to have a brown eyed girl missing, so I think it actually might have a lot to do with it. In fact you were seen on the street with her after all these years….so I have to ask….. Where is Haruhi?"

"I told Ranka and your goons the truth, I don't know." I hissed through my teeth.

Shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think that's good enough. You see back in highs school, it was really hard to be around you two. I always thought of you two as my _rivals_. "

"Rivals?" Giving him a confused look.

Nodding his head, motioning to the door. "Yeah and this is something the wife already knows. In high school I was in love with our mutual brown eye friend ….and I could tell both, you and your brother also held strong feeling for the girl. The thing is when she picked the blonde ….that threw me for a loop."

"Yeah, well you weren't the only one." I huffed out without looking at the man. Just thinking back to the miserable day caused my heart to burn.

"Hell, everyone could see she had feelings for the two of you, it didn't make sense to me. Ah, but what do I know about dames." Ritsu shrugs his shoulders.

"That was a long time ago." My tone turns somber, a single tear begins to fall causing me to turn my head away from the mob boss.

The Ginger mob boss lifted from his chair to lean in close to study my face. "Yeah it was …..But later you all surprised the hell out of me when your little club abandoned her over some pictures. All in the name of your high and mighty families."

I desperately tried to explain of what little I actually knew. Hell, what little I knew wasn't adding up and didn't feel right. "It wasn't even about the club's business or our families. We were kept in the dark it was all Tamaki, Kyoya. I had a recent visit from the Shadow King warning us to stop searching. The rest of us would never….Listen all she had to do is just ask. We would have done anything for her. Hell, she didn't even have to ask, when she disappeared we- "

.

The ginger boss cuts me off. "You looked for her."

Letting out a sigh before falling back to his seat. "Yeah, I know you"

Pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep those two under wraps. ….Since you didn't look anywhere, but the east coast and Japan ...I simply moved them here."

"Wait, you knew we were looking for her?"

"Well yeah." The mob boss shrugged his shoulders.

My stunned eyes wore off with the realization of the needless pain my brother and I went through. You wouldn't just call it heart wrenching because the pain of her disappearance could be felt in every one of the cells in my body. The mob boss knew the entire time. My temper began to burn hot as I glared at the ginger kingpin as I stupidly grab hold of his suit jacket to pull him close to me. "Kasanoda, I don't give a damn about those pictures …Why didn't you just come to us….ask us?!"

.

The mobster glanced at my gripping hands before giving me a dangerous look. I quickly rip my shaky hands away and sit back in my seat. Praying he doesn't kill me.

Giving me a little chuckle as he shakes his head. "I didn't want to tip my hand, plus I already had a pissed off father on my hands…. besides she wasn't in any shape to have you guys around." The mob boss's tone turned somber.

Kasanoda sad words through cold water on my bubbling temper. "Wait, what happened with…?"

Kasanoda snapped back. "How do you think you would fare being treated like garbage, by the ones you loved?"

"Look that was the blond idiot, that wasn't us. That was never us." Adamantly speaking in a firm force.

"Was it really? The way I see it both you and your brother froze yourself in time. No serious girlfriend, No wife, No children, add you're …..Little _preference_ ….. And I think you two _still_ carry a torch for her…. to this day." Handing me the file with a knowing smile, I didn't look at him before roughly snatching the file from his hands. Damn it's like people are coming out of the woodwork to give me one file or another.

.

"Okay fine, based on what I believe, you had nothing to do with the club abandoning her. By the way that's the only thing from keeping this out of Ranka's hands." Kasanoda motions to the gun tucked in his waist band.

"…..Hell, that and Haruhi made me swear to never seek retaliation from anyone from the old host club. However, I still have a missing women on my hands…..and most likely a pissed off pregnant wife. Which since you never had one, I'll tell you I'd rather face a firing squad in that horrible outfit you dressed me in than face her." The scary looking mob boss visible shivers.

"Look, I already told you what I know." Peeking at the file before glancing back to the ginger mob boss.

The door quickly swings open to allow Ranka to walk through it, with a wicked grin on his features. "Ritsu, your wife would like to speak with you."

"See, what did I tell you? My wife can be very predictable." Letting out a heavy sigh as he hops out of his chair, heading for the door.

I quickly sand up in a panic, knocking the wooden chair to the floor. "Wait, your right, okay, we never got over her …..I still love her! ….I honestly wish I knew where she was, but not for you ….not for Kaoru, but for me, damn it! So I could at least see her one last time. So she could see me, and only me, just one last time …that's all I've ever wanted." Tears began to stream down my bruised cheeks as I miserably flop back in my chair, awaiting my fate from the irritate father.

.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Kaoru? Damn it!" The furious father's face melted into shock as he whipped his head towards me.

With the crossdressers sudden outburst Kasanoda turned around, just as he was about to leave the room. "What's the matter?"

The irate father strides over to clench at my blood stained shirt with both hands. I hold up my arms to vigorously push him away, but he quickly jerks apart my shirt. Forcefully adding a ripping sound into the small daisy room. He shoves my tattered shirt to the side, studying my exposed chest. Ranka stands up, throwing his hands in his hair, he begins to pace the room. "Damn it, we have the wrong one!"

.

"What…. how can you tell?" Ritsu asks the panicked crossdresser.

"Because it was Kaoru, who came to the club and asked to see her…at least that's what he said his name was." Ranka begins to pull his hair at the crown of his head, as he franticly paced the room.

"Kaoru?" My twin's name fell from my confused lips.

"How can you be sure?" The mob boss glances over to me.

"Look at his chest, it should be covered in bruises from the little reminder I ordered your boys to give him."

"Wait, what the hell did you do to Kaoru …it isn't possible, Kaoru's not even in the country…..I was just at that club ,it wasn't him, it couldn't be!" Yelling at the two men.

Ranka shakes his head at me as he nervously bites his thumb nail. "No, this means you were both at the club on different nights…..I met both of you, Damn it!"

Ripping the file from my fingers, quickly scanning the pages, before bring the file back to my attention. The mob boss points at a single paragraph in his report. "No, look this makes since, there were two Hitachiin jets parked at PDX. Until the night of her disappearance as of a few hours ago there's still only one parked at the airport. Why the hell didn't I put this together? Slapping a hand down on the pages.

.

"Wait, two Hitachiin planes …..Fuck, he was here?! " I couldn't believe what I was hearing …..My twin has lied to me.

That doesn't mean he doesn't know where she is." Ranka points a long finger at me.

"No, look at his face, it's like he didn't know his twin was even in Portland." Ritsu shook his head adamantly.

"Fine, let's hold on to him, until we get her back. Rough him up a bit, to warn the others." The ginger cross-dresser suggests.

"Wait, wait, I think you've roughed him up enough….. Before you start pointing guns at perfectly innocent people, let's just talk to him." The mob boss throws up his hands and shakes his head at Ranka.

Giving Ranka a serious warning look. "You know like you should have done, when his brother confessed to you, just before he begged you to let him see her. I keep telling you …You need to stop being the over protected father all the time. I told you a long time ago, these two are different….these two are especially different _to her_ … _and you know it_."

I wanted to ask the mob boss to clarify what he just said, but I couldn't comprehend a thought as my head is swimming with new facts and old events and feelings new and old …..I'm literally drowning in my chair.

"Ritsu, enough I will never allow it …..They're both rich bastards! Do I have to remind you his brother has my daughter?!"

Ignoring Ranka's outburst I glanced up at him with a confused look? "Wait, Kaoru, has Haruhi?"

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV.**

With a large black umbrella in one hand and pulling a rather begrudging Haru with the other. I quickly weave my way through the various brave couples, out on such a miserable night. Until I see my destination up ahead, quickly walking up to a large bearded man standing under an oversized glass structure, bundled in an overstuffed red ski jacket. "I believe I have a reservation under Hitachiin for a private capsule." While I was busy tending business with the upcoming show I managed to check the weather report on my phone. Tonight seemed to be the closest to a clear night London was going to get in the next couple of weeks. In fact in the next few days we're going to be up for some pretty rough weather. So without even thinking I went on to another site before personally talking to the manager and reserving the time. Let's just say the manager remembers me.

.

He quickly looks down at a little black reservation book, nodding his head with a welcoming smile. "Yes, here it is, you're just in time."

I quickly palm a few bills in his hand with a smile. "Is everything ready?"

Extending a hand to tip his hat. "Ah, yes sir, everything is as you requested, it will be a few minutes, before the pod comes down."

My excited eyes glance over to Haru, shivering under the umbrella. She just stubbornly stares at her feet. Giddy with excitement I watch the massive wheel slowly move capsule to capsule. Until the attendant calls out. "Hitachiin party."

I quickly make my way to the man motioning to the lighted capsule. Nodding my head he opens the door and allows me to step over the threshold, firmly tugging my hand for Haru to follow me. Glancing over the wide wooden bench, checking over my specified details, I nod my head to the attendant. A heavy metallic clanking sound could be heard, notifying the two of us are sealed in.

After hearing the sound I let go of Haru's hand and strolled up to the rain drizzled window facing the shimmering Thames River. She wandered over to the wooden bench, plopping down next to the food. Through the corner of my eye I could clearly see her ignore the tray. The capsule was absolutely quiet as it began to move.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to her, I'm sure she's still pissed at me, for my less than gentlemanly actions. She had a right to be, I will even admit I'm being a stubborn ass…..But I'm doing it hopefully for her benefit. That doesn't mean I should be pardoned for the woman's heated wrath. On the contrary, It's all part of my well-deserved punishment for even involving her in our world in the first place…..with that damn vase.

.

"Thanks Kao." A soft voice breaks the silence.

Lost in my self-loathing thoughts I somewhat mindlessly reply unsure exactly why the brunette woman should be thanking me. "Hmm?"

My golden eyes slide over to see Haru's hands resting on the wooden bench, anxiously staring down at her fidgeting red ballerina flats, stretched out before her. "I know what you're trying to do…back there, that wasn't you."

"I just want to help you, Haru." Staring back at the dazzling night sky. The room goes into a long silence with only an almost inaudible hum coming from the powerful machinery holding us in the air.

Awkwardly clearing her throat. "I know, I'm beginning to believe you." Her head turns towards me.

I continue to nervously look out at the view, avoiding her beautiful round chocolate eyes, looking directly at me. "I'm not lying to you… I've tried to be nothing but honest with you …some might say painfully honest. " Letting out a nervous chuckle as my eyes fall to my hands. To my surprise a few awkward chuckles tangle with mine.

In the reflection of the glass I could see her nervously bite her adorable bottom lip, waiting for me to turn around. "So um….what kind of surprises did you request for us?"

Not being able to deny her anything, well except for what might hurt her, I force myself to turn around. With a mischievous smile I motion to the tray resting next to her. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

With a smile she leans over to study the tray. "Champagne, strawberries, chocolate…Kao, are you trying to get me drunk?" The woman raises an eyebrow in my direction.

Caught by her adorable look my cheeks are immediately set ablaze to almost match my hair, my forehead begins to sweat, awkwardly holding up both hands. "Ah no, no, it's not like that, the champagne was complementary….the strawberries were my idea. If you look, I'm sure you'll find some sushi …..You know in case you get hungry."

I nervously look a way, scratching the back of my head. Amazed at my awkward behavior, if she was any other woman it would be a completely different matter….of course I wouldn't want to be here with any other woman.

"Relax Kao, I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just very sweet of you …you've always been a complete gentleman with me …..Well, for the most part." She nervously chuckles as her cheeks give off a slight blush while rolling her knowing eyes. No doubt thinking about our past tricky adventures.

"Would you like me to pour you a glass?" She quickly motioned to the tray.

"Please, if you don't mind?" Caught by her captivating chocolate eyes, anxiously chuckling with a nod of my head.

She turns her head, clearing her throat, breaking away from my stunned eyes. "No, I don't mind …..I think I'll have one too." Her hands shake a bit when pouring into the sparkling flutes. She carefully places a filled champagne flute aside, on the tray. Chuckling to myself at the sight of Haru swiftly bringing her glass to her lips, jerking her head back to hurriedly swallow down the contents, before refilling her glass. She fumbles a bit as she stands, picking up the other glass, nervously walking over to me. I'm guessing the passing years of separation were causing us to be a bit nervous around each other.

.

Biting her lip for just a second, holding up the glass with slightly blushed cheeks. "Here you go."

My fingers accidently brush against her hand as I take the glass. "Thank you." Raising the glass filled with bubbling liquid next to my smiling lips. She nods her head and turns to walk back to the bench.

Throwing out a hand to catch her wrist, staring down with molten, golden eyes, softly speaking. "Haru stay with me…" She turned her stunned chocolate eyes into mine.

Nervously dropping my hand, nodding my head towards the window. "I mean you're missing it …the view I mean." Anxiously turning my head to swallow about half the contents of my glass causing it to shoot straight to my head.

"Ah, okay." She nods her wide chocolate eyes in my direction, before also turning to the view.

With our drinks in our fidgeting fingers we lean against the hand railing, eyes dancing over the twinkling London nightscape. My eyes would occasionally wander over in her direction. Soft words mindlessly fall from my lips. "Breathtaking….. beautiful….stunning."

Pulling her glass away from her mouth, nodding her head. "I agree, it's an amazing view."

Playfully nudging her elbow into mine. "Thanks for forcing me out of bed….I would have missed it."

"Not a problem, I guess that's what I'm here for." Nervously scratching the back of my head before taking another large drink. "Um …You really should see it on New Year's Eve." Bringing my glass up to cover my blushed cheeks.

"Oh, a hot date?" She playfully teased while taking a sip from the glass flute.

Clumsily choking on what little remainder of the golden contents was left in my glass, after hearing her words. Letting out a few awkward coughs before regaining my composure. "Ah, actually no."

Silently offering to refill our glasses. With a nod of her head I gracefully take the glasses to the tray. "Not unless you call an entire bottle of scotch a hot date." Anxiously glancing at my friend as I carefully refill the glasses.

Walking back over with my golden eyes never lifting from hers, I hand her the glass. "I'm afraid there's only one special person I wanted to be with …..Unfortunately she was lost for a very long time." Her delicate fingers brush against mine, as she takes her glass.

She stood frozen with her stunned chocolate eyes staring into mine, a soft word fell from her naturally pink, glossed lips. "Lost?" Caught in her eyes I mindlessly nod my head.

She abruptly turns away, letting out a chuckle, tossing the glass back to take a large drink. I nervously follow her lead as I turn my head before gulping down yet another half of my glass. "You're just messing with me. I don't believe for a second that you Kaoru Hitachiin, could ever be dateless."

"Yeah, your right, I could have asked any number of women." Nodding my head.

Taking another drink, letting out an uncomfortable chuckle with a raised eyebrow. "Company resources in all."

Pulling my glass down to reveal a serious expression. "…but it didn't feel right, I didn't want to start out the new year with just anybody."

Pulling her glass from her lips to reveal a confused expression. "You didn't?" Slowly shaking my head.

Motioning to the scenery with my glass. "Sure on the surface you might find my life glamourous, but it's actually quite the opposite for all intents and purposes I live outside a suitcase, for a good portion of the year."

"Which would be fine if Hika was here, but he has to watch over various endeavors back at home, leaving me…. utterly alone in my travels." A wide smile comes to my lips just with the mere mention of my twin, back in Japan.

She turns toward me, surprised to feel her warm hand curl over mine, speaking in a comforting tone. "I'm sorry to hear that, knowing the two of you, it must have been difficult."

Cautiously resting my free hand on hers. Letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes, at times it feels rather empty."

Glancing down at our touching hands with a small sorrowful smile. "That night. I was a bored, out of town businessman. Away from my twin, alone during the holidays, just watching the fireworks."

Giving off a light humorless chuckle. "Drinking myself silly….I'll admit it was a rather dark night for me." Lifting my head to stare back at the inky black, sparkling river, lost in the past.

After a long awkward silent moment. Haru takes a sip before motioning to her cute, red, fuzzy sweater. "Kao, thanks for the clothes…..I was pretty sure you were going to drag me to every store in London, as soon as we landed."

Pulling my glass from my lips. "Haru, I maybe a stubborn ass on some rather important issues, but I know you hate shopping. So, I'm willing to bend a bit for your happiness. That doesn't mean I'll always bend….I do see a few formal outfits in your near future." Playfully nudging her.

"I should have known." Haru rolls her eyes as she groans.

Chuckling with a raised eyebrow, playfully throwing out my hand to grab hold of my friend. "Well you can only escape my fashion clutches for so long. "

Realizing my hands are wrapped around her, I nervously look away with blushed cheeks" "Ah, can I get you something else?" Leaving my hands around her.

She shakes her head, looking away with blushed cheeks. "No thank you , I'm not very hungry at the moment."

Nervously catching her wide beautiful eyes, feeling my fingers grasp hold of her fuzzy sweater as I pull her closer. "The funny thing is, after not eating all day …I don't have much of an appetite either."

Staring into my golden eyes as soft words slowly fall from her lips. "Hmm…is that so."

I nervously bite my bottom lip before awkwardly fumbling my words, leaning in closer. "Haru, you know the time I was up here ….I mean during New Year's Eve?"

"Yes." Her chocolate eyes never leave mine as she nods her head.

Slowly coming closer with reddened cheeks, softly speaking, honestly. "There were times …I only thought of you."

Her hot breath blows against my lips. "In fact, I couldn't get you out of my head the entire time."

"Me? But Kao, you've never said anything before? " Nervously glancing down at my lips as she softly whispers. Her hands slide against my chest.

My heart rapidly beats, nodding my head, glancing down to her lips. "Yeah, in fact…"

Our noses softly touch. "If you're not busy, I would like to bring you back this year."

"You want …..To come back?" Anxiously letting out a breath.

Lightly nodding my head, tilting it to whisper against her pink delicate skin. "Yeah …to watch the fireworks." Softly touching our searing lips as they practically melt into each other. Having no idea where her lips begin and mine ended. She slides her hands around my neck, being mindful of the glass flute dangling in her fingers. Cradling the back of her head with my free hand. Carefully resting my other hand on her lower back, holding my glass by its narrow rim.

.

With our hot breath growing thin and stifling with every kiss, I soon pull away just barely enough to allow our heaving chests to take a breath. My half lidded eyes glance to her intoxicating lips, then to her chocolate eyes, nervously biting my bottom lip before leaning in with soft whispered words. "I want you here with me." Falling into her lips a bit roughly, a bit desperately. Pulling her body so close there's no light between us. The stunning nightscape from the world famous London Eye lays disregarded as we get lost into each other's long awaited arms.

.

My phone begins to break the silence. With the loud hard rock music risking to break the moment I quickly reach down and fumble with it. Blindly swiping my finger across the ignore button, sliding the phone back into my pocket. Nipping at her bottom lip, silently signaling she once more has my full attention. Giving off a little hum as her hand dives into my ginger hair. Lifting her closer to deepen the heated kiss. When the boisterous rock music begins to echo throughout the capsule. Haru giggles against my lips, causing me to groan and begrudgingly pull away.

.

Giggling with blushed cheeks as she points to my phone, before walking back to the bench. "I think I'll go try some of those strawberries, while you take care of that."

Giving her a pout with swollen kissed lips as I watch her half way bite into a large strawberry causing me to lick my lips at the deliciously tempting sight. "Hey, save some for me." She playfully takes another bite.

Quickly turning around to the night sky, reaching into my pants, bringing the stainless steel phone to my ear. Inwardly cursing at myself for not turning off my phone the first time. "Hey stranger, I haven't talked you in a couple of days, you had me a bit worried."

 _"Kaoru, let me speak with Haru."_

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **Hey thanks for the reviews it was nice to hear from you.**

 **Please Follow/Review/Favorite /Share**

 **Well I think it's about time the three of them get back together don't you?**

 **Well I guess will have to wait and find out. Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Alimackatjac**


	20. Chapter 20 Brother's conflict

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will.

Back In Our World

Chapter 20 Brother's conflict.

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

 _ **With my shaky sweaty palm wrapped tightly round my sleek black phone my heart races with the second ring. Eyes squeezed tight, intensely praying to myself I'm somehow wrong, when my rapidly beating heart stopped as the third ring is cut short. Inwardly cursing to myself with my fingers violently clenching the phone as I suddenly hear my younger brother's voicemail, causing me to end the call. Knowing my twin had denied me.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **See what did I tell you?" The irate father hovering over me flings back his out of control ginger strands. Revealing flaming eyes burning towards me, as he roughly pokes at my chest. "His lecherous twin is too busy doing just awful things to my little girl to even answer the damn phone!"**_

 _ **I quickly jump to my feet causing my chair to crash to the floor. Roughly swinging out, knocking his hand away from my chest, tired of the crazy father's bullshit. My lethal golden eyes stare down at the father shoving my face closer to the crossdresser. "Shut the hell up, Ranka! You don't know Kaoru like I do, he would never do anything remotely like that to your daughter!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ranka speaks through clenched teeth behind his bright red smeared lipstick stained lips. "Watch it rich boy, you're not out of the clear just yet." My body burned for a little payback with my twitching fingers curling into shaky fists. Doing everything possible to physical restrain myself from striking out at the irate father. Knowing he would already be a bloody mess if he wasn't lucky enough to be Haruhi's father…but the man was pushing the very last overly taxed muscle that was barely restraining me ,and even I had a limit to his antics, hell, it's not like I've had the nicest day because of him .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The intimidating mob boss suddenly appears between us, giving us a sharp warning look. "Okay I think everyone just needs to calm the hell down!"**_

" _ **Ha, you rich bastard you better listen to him!" Ranka arrogantly ignores Kasanoda.**_

 _ **Kasanoda's heated eyes turn sharply on the cross dresser as he throws two hands on his shoulders to forcibly encourage the distraught father to take a seat. "Ranka, sit the hell down, it's your own damn fault she's missing!"**_

 _ **With one hand 'firmly' resting on Ranka's, shoulder the mob boss leans in closer. Until the two men are eye to eye to one another. "You should have just let Kaoru see her in the first place, and then none of this would have happened. What the hell did you expect was going to happen with my guys watching over her? She would have been perfectly safe to meet him." Kasanoda taps the father on the cheek as he stands up.**_

 _ **Letting off a frustrated sigh. "Besides like he said, I also believe Kaoru doesn't pose any kind of risk to your daughter."**_

 _ **The mob boss turns his attention towards me, lifting his hand to his dropped head, pitching the bridge of his nose. "And you, Fashion Guy, I know you have nothing to do with her disappearance, but tensions are too high for my likening," Tossing out his free hand to motion to the father. "You can see what I have to deal with. Could you just try again?"**_

" _ **Yeah sure, not a problem." Nodding my head, swiping a thumb across the gleaming glass screen. Acting laid back, causal, as if my face wasn't throbbing with every word my tender mouth formed in front of the mob boss, however just beneath the surface is an entirely different matter. Sure, I could say I'm intensely angry with Kao, but I'm not. At the moment I'm just flat out petrified with even the mere possibility of the one person I've always trusted to have lied to me , and to make matters worse it's about her. I would rather spend my final hours strapped to the chair and beaten senselessly by the crossdresser then make the simple phone call, and find out the truth.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lifting the phone to my ear with slippery perspiring palm and a racing heart. Hoping for once my responsible twin forgot to charge his phone. My breath caught when the first resounding ring echoed in my ear. Quickly followed by a second and then my heart crashed to halt.**_

" _ **Hey stranger, I haven't talked you in a couple of days, you had me a bit worried." My brother happily answered his phone.**_

 _ **He answered my call… I had no choice but to ask while I desperately prayed to be wrong. That somehow the other Hitachiin jet parked at PDX belonged to any other family member other than my twin. Through clenched teeth, I used the very last breath I could muster to speak. "Kaoru, let me speak with Haru."**_

" _ **Hika." My golden eyes squeeze tight. Inwardly repeating I'm wrong ….I'm wrong …please be fucking wrong.**_

 _ **My brother lets out a long breath before speaking softly. "Hika… Let me explain."**_

 _My entire being practically shatters with those four simple words._

" _ **Haru ….Now." Is all I could say.**_

 _ **After that, I heard some rustling and my brothers muffled voice sadly mutter words. "Haru, it's for you."**_

" _ **Hello." My heart stopped with the sound of a sweet voice from my distant past. I was so caught up with my brother's unseemly behavior I hadn't even realized whom else I might talk to…. who else I was even asking for.**_

" _ **Haru, is it…..is it really you?" My words barely whisper out.**_

" _ **Oh thank goodness, give me that damn phone!" The panicked father leaps from his chair shoving himself over me causing my chair to tumble backwards. He violently struggles to reach the object I desperately wanted to keep.**_

" _ **Hell no, I'm using it right now!" Throwing out an arm, forcibly shove him away from me.**_

" _ **She's my daughter, you damn doppelganger!" Pulling back my tightly held fist, ready to deck his ass as he suddenly reminded me of "him". Until a subtle clearing of a throat abruptly stopped our vicious tussle.**_

" _ **Fashion guy, hand it over." The ginger simply held out his hand with a deadly expression on his face.**_

 _ **With a huff, I begrudgingly hand over my phone to the ginger mob boss. Where he simply presses the speaker button, holding it out in front of us. Laying on the floor, frozen in our fight, our stunned eyes blink at the mob bosses effortless answer to our antics. We both suddenly realize our awkward position and roughly push ourselves away from one another, sitting on the floor, with plenty of room between us.**_

" _ **Hey Fujioka, Ritsu here, are you all right?" The worried mob boss speaks out.**_

" _ **Ritsu? Why is Hikaru with you?" The troubled woman asks with concern. Hearing her voice wrap around my name for the first time in so many silent years causes a sharp pain in my chest.**_

" _ **Ah well, about that, I'm afraid there was a little misunderstanding." The mob boss fidgets with my phone as he awkwardly tries to explain.**_

" _ **Oh no, you didn't! Kasanoda, you promised! Is he all right?" The woman begins to panic. Kasanoda flashes his eyes in my direction. I just shake my head, wordlessly telling the mob boss to let it go. There was no reason for her to know. The mod boss nods his head, understanding my wishes.**_

 _ **Ritsu grumbles into the phone. "Never mind about him, I have a panicked pregnant wife who's quite concerned about your safety. Are you all right?"**_

" _ **Ah yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause you two any kind stress…Is Mei okay?" The remorseful women asks with apprehension. Her voice didn't sound like the old Haruhi from my past she sounded extremely sad ….she sounded broken.**_

 _ **A sweet smile quickly forms on Kasanoda's lips**_ _**when he begins to think about his wife. "Yes she's-"The sight of the happily married man caused my chest to burn a bit.**_

" _ **Never mind that, have that bastard bring you back here!" The mod boss sharply glares at the cross dressing father after he so rudely interrupted him.**_

 _ **The voice over the phone awkwardly clears her throat. "Uh, I'm afraid he won't do that ….he stubbornly says he just wants to fix things…from the past." I know my twin ….and that sounded exactly like him, well exactly like us.**_

" _ **Then Sweetie, just tell Kasanoda where you are and will come and get you." The ginger father desperately calls out to the phone.**_

 _ **She lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Dad, I'm afraid I can't do that either."**_

" _ **Fine, I'm sure this one could tell us with a little encouragement." The crazed father attempts to reach out to me, but I easily shove him away with one hand. Now that my hands were no longer tied behind my back, the ginger father should know I'm a hell a lot harder to deal with. I will not be pushed around so easily by just anyone and that included him.**_

" _ **Stop Ranka, before you go off 'encouraging' innocent people let me talk to her." The mob boss gives the crossdresser a warning look.**_

 _ **Kasanoda voice turns serious as his eyes lift to look at me, sitting speechless on the floor. "Haruhi, is this what you want, are you finally ready?"**_

" _ **Yes Ritsu, I think I am." Her sad voice whispers out into the room.**_

 _ **Giving me a knowing look, he drops his head. "Then I wish you nothing but happiness. I'll make sure your father stays out of trouble."**_

" _ **Thanks Ritsu, but I can't allow that, you've already done so much."**_

" _ **Kasanoda, what are you thinking you can't do this." The ginger father shakes his head at the mob boss.**_

 _ **The mob boss ignores the panicked father's words. "Oh no, I Insist, We're all family here. Besides Mei is rather taken in by him…and at the moment I think you need some time to figure things out. An over protective father would just get in the way."**_

" _ **No, Haruhi you can't mean that! You're not thinking clearly …that twin is obviously holding a gun to your head!" The mob boss glances over in my direction, catching me roll my eyes at the distraught father's choice of words.**_

" _ **Ritsu, please take me off speaker and hand me to dad." Her soft words begin to firm with her tone.**_

 _ **The ginger crossdresser reaches out with a shaky hand, bringing my phone to his ear. "Sweetie, don't do this, you're not thinking straight, I'll come and get you myself." The lonely father begins to break down as he sits on the floor.**_

" _The unheard other side of phone conversation"_

" _ **Listen here young lady as your father I absolutely forbid it, you're not ready."**_

" "

 _ **But…but you can't just leave me." The desperate man whispers out his sobbing words.**_

" "

 _ **I was about to interrupt and begrudgingly offer to take the crazed father with me, but Kasanoda silently shakes his head, stopping me.**_

" _ **Okay I understand, I'll do it." The man's broken words slip into the room. Ranka lifts a shaky hand, wiping his mascara-trailed eyes.**_

 _ **After hearing the adamant father accept her decision, I silently sat on the floor wondering what exactly she said to get the overly protective father to finally agree.**_

" _ **Yes, I love you too." Without another word, the ginger father slides his finger to end the call.**_

 _ **The defeated man stands with his miserable tousled head fallen, silently holding out the phone to me. A bit shocked I timidly lace my fingers around my phone as I watch the defeated man walkout of the room. "Kasanoda let him go."**_

 _ **End of Flashback….**_

* * *

"Hitachiin-sama, we are now entering the London's airspace, we should be landing shortly." The captain's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

Extending a hand to slide the beige covering away, allowing bright binding light to filter into the dimly lit cabin. My swollen golden eyes blink rapidly, before sliding my eyes to see the greenish grey land emerging far beneath the plane. I have no idea why, perhaps it is just my way of avoiding current hurtful events but my mind begins to quickly become reabsorbed into last night.

After Ranka miserably left and never returned, Kasanoda and I had a strange little conversation, while waiting for his estate's doc to check my face. He never inquired further, where my twin could possibly be. I guess he wanted to be able to honestly deny her whereabouts in case the desperate father changed his mind.

Shortly after that, Kasanoda escorted me back to the hotel with his apologies. Once alone I promptly notified my flight staff their vacation was over and to track down my brother's plane. As I was making flight arrangements with the captain I shoved, tossed everything back in my bags as fast as humanely possible. Only bothering with a quick shower, and a new set of clothes, before I made my way downstairs. Ignoring the odd look the desk attendant gave me for my roughed up appearance as I checked out. As soon as I set foot on the jet, all of my soar tender muscles fell into an exhausted state. I don't even remember making it to my bed as I just crashed forward on the first couch closest to the door.

Suddenly my body jerks back into my leather seat, pulling me from my thoughts once more as the plane begins to land.

 _ **A little later …**_

Setting one foot outside of the jet, casting my eyes up to see the dreary grey clouds spread out overhead. One of the jet's flight attendants gracefully pops opens a solid black umbrella in front of her, before lifting it over my head. "Here, Hitachiin-sama, it seems the London weather is a bit wet today. " The woman extends her free hand out, allowing tiny clear drops to splat against her palm.

My hand politely waves off the offered umbrella. "Well they can't always be sunny days." Lifting my hands to adjust my collar closer to my neck while grumbling to the flight attendant. I didn't mean to sound cold but I'm afraid I wasn't in the nicest of moods…But being the true professional she is the brunette woman just forced a wider smile on her face and didn't reply.

Glancing through the drizzled drops of moisture, I see a shiny black car parked next to the plane. While nodding my head to the flight attendant I quickly reach up to adjust the black leather strap of my small carry on, before briefly walking to the car. Noticing the driver isn't paying attention to my impending arrival I reach for the cold moisture doted handle and swing open the door myself.

The driver peeks out from a trashy tabloid to glace into the rear view mirror. "So Boss, you decided to wait for your brother after all?" He flings his magazine to the side while suddenly whipping his head around, with astonished eyes. "Boss, what the hell happened to your face?"

Ignoring the driver's unprofessional outburst as I settle myself into the soft leather seat. "Ah, I see my brother ignored my advice about hiring a chick, for the likes of you." Speaking somewhat coolly to driver as I reached out into the rain to close my own door.

The blond surfer like driver gives out a sheepish grin. "Your name wouldn't happened to be Hitachiin-sama Hikaru would it?"

"Well at least your bright, I'll give you that much." Raising an eyebrow to the driver as I adjust my mid-length leather overcoat.

"No freaking way!" The astonished driver gapes openly in front of me. "No wonder the Boss didn't give me a description." Reaching up to scratch his head.

"I'm guessing by your rather dumfounded expression my brother didn't inform you he's an identical twin?"

"No, he sure the hell didn't." The now facing forward driver shakes his head as he turns over the engine.

With my catlike eyes burning, I lean in with a serious look. "Well, now that you've fallen for my brother's little joke, _where_ is he?"

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Ow, damn it again." I hissed through my teeth, bringing a small dot of pooled blood on my pricked finger to my lips. To say I was distracted would be understatement. To say my mind was somewhere else other than the last minute alterations of this season's blue dress would be true, and now my fingers were paying for it repeatedly.

You would think after last night I would be floating all over the place, despite my brother's strong feelings I'm undoubtingly going to have to face. After all, I just managed to properly confess to the beautiful burnet, something I've needed to do since a little after we met…..and this time I didn't step down. Hell, we even managed to kiss, but the amazing moment came to screeching halt with a single sentence uttered from her lips. And the crappy thing was it wasn't even said to me.

.

After the phone call everything went awkwardly silent, she went back to the bench and I stood out by the glass, sadly watching the nighttime scenery pass by while downing several more glasses of the bubbled alcohol…no one attempted to touch the strawberries after the call. Thank goodness, I was able to contact the operator of the enormous ride and end our night earlier than planned. After that, we silently walked home. Only a distracted goodnight was said between us before leaving for our separate suites.

.

Perhaps it was the mere fact that we were both worried for my twin in her father's violent hands, but it felt like something else was perplexing her mind….and her words spoken to her father were a large clue to what was on it…..and I'm ashamed to say it but on mine as well.

For the rest of the night I laid silently in the dark, with my hands tucked behind my head, staring at the ceiling. Her words spoken to her father repeated in my head, almost haunting me. Letting out a frustrated breath as I turn my head to stare at the adjoining door, leading to her.

My half-naked body only covered by a crisp white sheet, delicately lying over my waist with my bare leg peeking from the rumpled bedding. My fingers tightly squeeze hold of the pillow underneath my head as my body burned to burst through the taunting connecting door to continue our sweet moment…. But no I couldn't risk the small amount of trust I've already earned. So with another frustrated huff released from my craving lips I ignore my screaming body and turn to face the ceiling once more. Enduring the long tortuous night until my golden eyes finally manage to slide close.

.

The door suddenly swings open causing my thoughts to emerge from last night. Both the blond model in the blue dress and myself snap our heads to the door. Seeing my irritated twin dressed in a black mid-length overcoat abruptly burst through the door. Until he purposely found his way to lean against my workstation with his arms folded to his chest. Silently signaling he was ready to "talk".

Clearing my throat to gain the blonde's attention from my brother's abrupt arrival. "Ah, could you take the dress to the tailor on site? He'll have you ready in no time." The blond nodded her head and scurried out the door, with it swinging shut behind her. The room became silent with both of us considering what should be said in such a tense moment.

Of course being astonished by my twin's abnormal appearance didn't help matters. "Hika, what the hell happened to your face?" Reaching up to carefully examine his bruised face with evident worry across my features.

He rolled his eyes while roughly knocking my hands away. "Careful, your beginning to sound like your blond driver. What the hell do you think happened to my face?" Hika's flaring temper mixes with his sharp tongue.

My brother roughly pokes a finger to my chest causing me to wince. "I can imagine if I yanked that shirt off I would find the same thing, all over your chest!"

His golden eyes burn towards me as he motions to his face, seething with anger. "This is the end product of a pissed off father freaking out about his missing daughter….thanks by the way for the heads up!"

"Hika, I thought you were in Japan, if I would have known-" I tried to reach out to my twin's arm, but he flinched away from my comforting touch. I stood there staring at my rejected hand, feeling utterly alone for the first time in my life.

"What, you would have lied to me that much more." My brother coldly cuts me off.

My rejected hand curled with my brother's words as a heat is awaken inside of me. Lifting my fist to slam against the table. "Damn it Hikaru! That's not fair, I wasn't the only one pretending to be elsewhere in the world!" My eyes blazed towards my twin.

My fuming brother steps closer to me, motioning to my chest. "Kaoru you didn't even tell me you were looking for her, in the first place!"

Swinging out wide my hand knocks Hikaru's away. "I wanted to damn it, but you were too far gone in your own bullshit denial to even see straight! One girl after another, after another, after another to mask what's really fucking hurting you." Abruptly alternating swinging arms with the harsh mention of Hikaru's playdates. To aggressively arrive with fiery eyes closely glaring into each other's.

"Your wrong Kaoru, what hurt most was finding out my twin is looking for our long lost friend behind my back." My brother squints his eyes.

"You know very well, she's more than a friend to both of us." Seething through clenched teeth.

"Yeah well, of course I know that …. _now_ " He pulls away from our fiery stance with a thought. "That doesn't change the fact that you surprised the hell out of me when I came across her current picture." My twin backs away, folding his arms at his chest, grumbling his words.

Considering his words, my golden eyes suddenly grew wide with my brother's unknowing confession. "Wait a minute, you hacked my phone?!"

"Oh please, you act like we've never went through each other's email before." Shrugging his shoulders, while replying to my sudden realization. "I was bored and my intent was to help you with your little _assistant_ problem."

Lifting my hands to quickly run through my ginger hair, replying a bit confused. "You were trying to help me with Greta?"

My brother nodded his head with a small awkward grin. "Correction, I 'fixed' your assistant problem," sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, "I guess I hadn't told you about that, just yet."

"Ah, no, that never came up."

Hikaru reached out to place a hand on my shoulder. His golden depressed eyes gazed into mine. "Look Kaoru, we use to have no need for passwords and secret emails….there wasn't any damn secrets ever between us."

Hikaru gives out a humorless chuckle. "By the way, if you really want to lock your phone, might I suggest you pick a different code, other than her birthday? It took me like two seconds to break it." Sliding his arm over my shoulders .Reaching over and playfully squeezing my face with his hand.

Rolling my eyes at my brother's natural behavior, freeing my face. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid, maybe deep down I wanted to get caught …For you to just remember."

Letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh, I _remember_ ," Hikaru drops his arm and turns away from me while his tone turns painfully serious, "it just hurts too damn much to do it …So I guess I tried to shut out her memory." With my older brother's painfully honest words, the room grows silent between the two of us.

Hikaru awkwardly stares at his feet clearing his throat, before softly asking. "So uh ….how long has it been?"

"I'm sorry?"

Scratching the back of his head Hikaru asks cautiously. "Well uh w….when did you find her?"

I nervously swing my thumb away from me. "Oh, just a few days ago, I kind of accidently bumped into her on my way out of Portland." My voice turned miserably quiet as I reach over to rub my arm. "Uh, Hika I have to warn you, she isn't the same girl we once knew… The best word I can come up with is-"

Hikaru bluntly cuts me off. "Broken?" Letting out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, that's what she sounded like on the phone."

Softly speaking in a depressed tone, my eyes slowly slide to the floor for a sad moment. "That's not all, Ranka kind of told me when he first found her…. she couldn't think for herself."

He snaps his head up. "What?!" That bastard! No wonder Ranka went nuts on my ass!" I could see Hikaru clench his fists tightly at his sides.

"Hika, I wanted to tell you, but I'm just now regaining some of her trust back, before that…" Letting out a long breath of air, in an attempt to regain my composure, "she didn't even want to speak with me, let alone any other members." Walking over to stand next to my twin, leaning against a round table with my eyes staring down at my feet.

"Hika, all these years she thought we turned away from her. The damn Shadow King told her she was just the club's commoner plaything. He told her she an embarrassment to our families…So we wanted her to simply disappear into the states and never set foot back into Japan."

"What, why would they do such a thing?" Hikaru spoke as if he was asking himself a question.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted my miserable eyes, shaking my head. "I'm not really sure, Hika they took away everything that ever really mattered to both of them. Her friendships with the other club members, her education. Hell, they even beat the crap out of Ranka, before they threatened him out of the country." Glancing over at my older brother who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Well, that's funny, because I was told something entirely different." Hikaru reaches into his bag, pulling out a file to holdout in front of me. "Here, take a look at this." My curious fingers quickly snatch the file from his hands.

My cheeks turn a bright pink when reading its contents, turning to the next page, and the next to find more of the same. Several of my guilty pleasures coming into full view, flipping the file, tilting my head to figure where exactly they managed to take the picture of my rather busy, naked posterior before I slap the file shut ."Uh, Hika this is about us."

Quickly grabbing the file from my fingers. "Oh sorry, ever since I came across that picture on your phone people have been handing me one file after another." Hikaru digs in his bag before handing me another file. "Here, this is the one I wanted you to look at." I watch my brother jam the other one deep in his bag.

"Receipts?" Raising a quizzical eyebrow to my twin.

Hikaru swallows roughly before awkwardly motioning to the file. "Yeah, along with two not so innocent pictures of Haru's past."

Uncomfortably nodding my head, quickly turning pass the pages in question. "Oh, um, yeah, I have a rather thick file of these; it seems Kyoya was using them to blackmail Ranka from ever coming back to Japan."

Hikaru leans over the file, sorting through the pieces of paper. "Well according to Kyoya our old friend became somewhat of a diva with huge shopping trips and _male_ overnight guests."

Calling out items named on the receipts. "Diamond bracelets, signature handbags, high-end four inch ankle boots, one of every color, 7 ct. Blue Sapphire scarf broche .I doubt she would even know how to properly use any of this. It took me almost two days to get her into something other than her work uniform." Thrusting my hands out full of receipts.

Shaking my head, motioning to the strips of various colored paper. "This doesn't sound like anything she would even remotely purchase, let alone with other people's money. Diva? That does not sound right. Last night, she actually thanked me for not taking her shopping earlier."

"Yeah, not to mention the obvious lies about her being an embarrassment to our families and the club's plaything. Plus there's something that just doesn't feel quite right about these pictures." Hika rubs his chin in deep thought, his curious eyes glance up to me. "What does Haru say about the pictures?"

"She hasn't seen them, Ranka refused to show her." Sadly speaking, shaking my head.

"Kao, don't you think that's rather odd? Wouldn't you confront a cheating person with said pictures before leaving? You wouldn't need to lie about other things like embarrassing the family or being a club's plaything the cheating would be enough. Why did Kyoya even bother showing Ranka the pictures in the first place? If he just showed them to Haru that would be enough of an embarrassment for anyone to stay away. Why did he use them to blackmail Ranka to stay out of Japan?"

.

"Hika, I have a better question, why did Tamaki come back as if nothing happened? Sure, I understand in public, but privately, among the rest of the club. He would have been devastated, if Haruhi really did cheat on him. Growing mushrooms in every possible dark corner….but he acted more like a playboy then a heartbroken boyfriend."

Hika's voice turns depressed while shrugging his shoulders. "Who knows? I don't think I'm the right person to answer your question. For all we know Tamaki could have been in some kind of denial over her cheating."

"Yeah, that's true, but if you add the rest up, denial doesn't quite fit Suoh's personality."

"You're kidding right Kao? Tamaki practically buried himself in denial for his feelings for Haru." Hikaru glances over with a raised disbelieving eyebrow. "Well besides whatever caused Tamaki's playboy attitude, it's clear, the Shadow King is hiding something. The best way to find out what that is, is to get Haruhi back to Japan as soon as possible."

"Yeah that's not going to be easy, otherwise we would probably already be back by now." Sounding extremely worried after remembering her awful reaction. "Hika, Haru basically freaked out when I even mentioned going back to Japan, to see you." My heart burned remembering her reaction after only mentioning my older brother….it seemed to lighten her face through her tears.

"Why would she do that?"

Lifting my hand, running my fingers through my hair, softly speaking with a miserably worried tone. "I'm not really sure, I've never seen her so upset. She said it's just better for everyone involved if she just lets go of Japan."

"What does that even mean?" Hika yells out with frustration.

"Again, I'm not sure, but the first thing we need to do is concentrate on building her back up, before we even consider taking her back. How long are you in the country for?"

Letting out a breath, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck, as he gives my question some serious consideration. "Well, I've been gone for some time, I should be heading back to mind the store, but there's absolutely no way I'm leaving with her here."

"Well I guess you're stuck traveling with us for the time being then….Maybe you could explain the situation to dad and ask him to watch over things. It seemed to work that way with mom when I mentioned finding Haru."

"Tch, an embarrassment to our family? Hell, if Haru only knew our parent's real feelings for her." Rolling my eyes in exaggeration.

"She would run screaming the other way?" Nudging my brother in the arm with my little joke.

"Yeah that's a possibility." Letting out a chuckle. "Well most everything can be done remotely. It's the face to face stuff that stacks up if I'm not there….Yeah, maybe I will give dad a call, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a small vacation from his retirement. Yeah, surrounded by the latest tech and ambitiously manipulative models. What more could a retired man ask for?"

"Mom is going to kill you. You do know that, right?" Giving Hika a serious look.

"Okay, maybe that's not the smartest idea. He can just look after his old company."

"Well now that's somewhat figured out, might I suggest you stop by and check on Haru? She's expecting you." The last three words caused a sharp pain within my chest.

"What like this? I can't see her like this." Hikaru motions to his bruised face.

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice. Look your face is swollen; covering it up with makeup would just make it look like you stuck your head in a beehive." Giving off a little chuckle.

"Oh, you're freaking hilarious Kaoru." My brother crosses his arms at his chest.

Shaking my head. "No, it's best just to be completely honest with her, she already has a hard enough time trusting anyone, hiding it will only make things worse." Pausing for a moment before timidly asking my next question. "Hika, are we good?"

Hika suddenly wraps his arms around me, slapping me on the back, "Yeah, were good little brother, it seems we both kept things from one another." Pulling away from our hug, giving me a serious warning look, "But Kao, no more secrets between the two of us. Okay?"

Anxiously clearing my throat with two tiny thoughts floating around in my head. "Uh Yeah, _no more secrets_."

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

So with Kao's encouragement I had his blonde surfer driver take me back to his hotel. While he stayed behind to work on the company's upcoming show for London's fashion week. The driver informed me Haru was still asleep due to her erratic sleep schedule, caused by jetlag and …depression? How much does this blonde driver actually know about our long lost friend?

.

With my face still slightly swollen I avoided the front desk and head for my brother's river suite. Apparently, after my call, he alerted the staff for an additional connecting suite, but since it's around fashion week, the hotel was having difficulty. So it looked like for the moment we would be rooming together like old times. Which didn't really bother me in the slightest.

.

I know Kao wanted me to pop in on Haru, but I wasn't quite ready for a face to face just yet. It was just yesterday I spoke to her and said like what maybe five words to her for the first time in years, and even then, I practically had a heart attack doing so. So I figured I would take advantage of her sleeping in and get situated, call dad, perhaps do a little work. Maybe my face's swelling will go down a bit more after that. …..It wasn't fair, we finally find the vanishing girl that quite literally stars in my nightly dreams for years and my face looks as if I've taken up boxing as a hobby ….as the bag.

.

Arriving at my brother's suite, I quickly pull the dark blue cardkey Kao had given me from the pocket of my leather overcoat, sliding it into the door. The door immediately popped open, wasting no time I sauntered into my brother's suite. My lips slightly curled up as my eyes glanced around the room. The interior was all lavish blue's and white. It felt calming. That is until I walked further in the room to quite literally bump straight into the unsuspecting occupant coming around the corner. "AAAGGGHH!"

.

The stunned beautiful brunette from my dreams stands before me with her hand clenching to her pounding chest, and the towel tightly wrapped around her dripping wet body.

 _ **Damn it Kaoru!**_

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 20.**_

* * *

 _ **So yeah, the twins are back together. It seems the two can't stay mad at each other for too long when facing the Shadow king. Hmm I'm really feeling like a little "M" moment needs to happen. It's been entirely too long since are last one. But who could it be? I'll have to think about that a little.**_

 _ **Okay well, thanks for your support it's been freaking amazing. This story is only 9 followers away from 90 Yeah! And only 4 more reviewers to reach 100. I'm speechless at your overwhelming support. Which I guess is a good thing because that just means more updates for you and spending less time flapping my gums. Ha-ha okay that's was a really small and awful joke. Anyway I'm off to update another story.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review /Favorite**_


	21. Chapter 21 an old unanswered problem

*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will.

Back In Our World

Chapter 21 An old unanswered problem.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **A little after the twin's conversation…**

Reaching out an arm, catching the soft black material in my fingers, flinging it to the side. The black curtain balloons out behind my quicken steps. Quickly walking over to a side of the room as my golden eyes briefly scan the long row of stark white makeup counters. "Damn it!" Cursing to myself, not seeing any sign of the wide cuffed tanzanite bracelet assigned to the blue dress. "Hitachiin-sama" a clear voice rings in my ears.

.

Lifting my hand, pressing a blue button next to the side of my ear, on my headpiece. "Hitachiin-sama, here."

Bending down, searching around the polished tiled floor of the makeup counter. "Sir, would you like us to continue with the rehearsal, or should we wait for your return?"

Lifting my ginger head from the floor to stare into a pair of tired golden eyes. Speaking in a distracted tone as I study the brightly lit image in front of me. "Todd, just continue with the walk through, I'll look around here for the bracelet." Slowly extending a hand to the face with the golden eyes in front of me. My head begins to clear from the sight as my fingertips lightly touch the smooth mirrored surface. In the bright unforgiving makeup light my skin looks dry and patchy. Dark shadows are beginning to emerge under my dull eyes. Obviously worrying around the clock for our brunette beauty has taken a toll on my body…of course those haunting words she spoke to her father didn't discourage my physically drained body.

.

Once I'm finally able to go home I'm hoping Hika won't be too pissed at me for my little trick. I just need him to put his vanity to the side for once and see what's really important. He needs to see her and she needs to see him….between our misunderstanding and work my entire body felt unnaturally heavy and tired. I was entirely sure I couldn't take any more conflict for the time being. It was Hika's turn to try and make amends for our club's actions. For the time being my focus needed to be on my work….and this show.

.

"Well do boss." The male voice happily agrees.

A single tired word echoes out into the headset. "Thanks."

A tired sigh falls from my lips as I force my eyes away from my exhausted reflection and out into the vast area. My golden eyes fell on several wheeled racks standing practically barren, with only a few empty hangers precariously dangling on the metal rods. Quickly strolling over to search the immediate area before turning my head to the opposite side of the room. Seeing a long line of racks, bulging with black garment bags, filled with this season's Hitachiin designs. A small black accessory bag hangs around each filled garment bag. My fatigued shoulders drop, having little doubt I would need to rifle through each and every bag, looking for the misplaced bracelet.

.

This shouldn't have happened, in fact it rarely does. Sure, we have the backs of earrings pop off or an occasional clasp of a necklace break but the items are never just lost. The blonde assigned to the blue dress just decided to show up without it, during dress rehearsal, no less. I guess I was a little insulted she didn't think I would notice something so blatantly obvious. I'm the only one who approves each and every finished outfit, before being carefully loaded for the show.

.

Normally, I wouldn't even bother searching for the missing piece, I have assistants and stage managers for that. At the very least I could just search through the numerous accessory boxes we drag along just for this occasion. Attempting to find a replacement piece, until the item can be found.

Letting out a chuckle as my mind begins to drift. My brother and I were always teased by the Bos-…..Avoiding to even think his name. _That guy_ would always tease us for over packing on our little club trips. Of course now he would lose his mind if he saw what I pack for a professional show.

Flopping down in a nearby chair, letting out a pained sigh as my mind begins to drift to the painfully bittersweet memory…

* * *

 **Flash Back….**

 _ **It was our last trip together as a club, of course no one knew it at the time….**_

" **Hey Boss!" Two tightly packed snowballs were hurled through the chilled air.**

" **Yes, my sons-"The oblivious blond teen turns in our direction, just in time to see two frozen balls rocket towards his unsuspecting head. "AGGGHH! Mommy!" Just before the chunks of snow shatter against his face, causing the white powder to explode over his pristine white, and gold parka.**

 **With the hilarious sight of nailing the boss both Hika and I fall to the ground. Rolling in the snow, bursting out in uncontrolled fits of laughter.**

" **Oh, Boss that was just too easy." Hearing my laughing twin call out.**

 **My open grey and orange parka fell loosely against the frozen powder as I rolled on the ground. "Yeah Boss, you left yourself wide open."**

" **Mommy, don't just sit there!" The blond cries out in irritation. Lifting a hand, brushing the snow out of his blonde hair.**

 **Sitting quite comfortably, slightly above all the commotion on a heated deck. The Shadow King lifted his head from his black book, letting out an irritated huff. Giving us a slight glimpse behind his normally cool exterior as swirls of heated air leave his lips. "Yes,** _ **Daddy**_ **."**

 **Tamaki allows his gentlemanly exterior to fall, and sharply demands. "Don't just sit there, shouldn't you discipline your two evil sons?" Harshly throwing out his arms towards Hikaru and myself.**

" **No, Tamaki, I will not." Lifting a hand, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I had advised you not to fall for the twins' trickery, but you had to incessantly babble on about how attractive your daughter would look in a pink snowsuit with fuzzy white boots. So for the time being I've decided to allow you to experience the unpleasant ramifications to your imprudent choices….IE the twins' access to the cold snow. In the hopes you'll be more open to accept my considerable guidance in future endeavors. "**

 **.**

 **Was it my imagination or did the Shadow King's voice sound particularly sharp just now?**

 **Tamaki gasped out loud with his mouth gaping wide. "But Mommy!" Causing both my twin and myself to laugh at the boss even harder this time.**

 **The Boss begins to snap back at the Shadow King. "I simply thought our beloved daughter should experience a little fun in Mother Nature's frozen wonderland." His violet eyes fell to his fidgeting hands, "…and I just happened to pick out the most adorable outfit for the trip."**

 **.**

" **And the outfit in question just happens to be something the twins' showed you." Letting out another irritable sigh, "Knowing inevitably you would be inspired to venture on this ill-advised trip, with nothing to gain by it, I might add." With a single hand Kyoya sharply snaps his black book shut.**

 **.**

 **Tamaki throws out a hand to dramatically cover his forehead. "Due to commoners limited resources, and restricted schedules they can rarely indulge in such winter merriment."**

" **Sempi, whatever your delusional mind is telling you, do us all a favor and keep it to yourself." An annoyed Haruhi stands next to the double doors, holding a book in one hand and a cup of steaming hot chocolate in the other. Wearing an old red and white parka that doesn't quite fit right, I'm assuming it's her father's.**

 **.**

" **Oh Haruhi, I didn't see you there! Uh, how long have you been standing there?" Tamaki screeches out in a panic.**

" **Long enough to hear your warp thoughts on commoner's ski vacations. Sempi, normal people do have them you know. It's just most of the time we would take a train up the mountain, not fly off to an entirely different country." She grumbles the last part to herself. "Like some rich bastards I know." However being the closest to her, I heard what she said and just chuckled to myself.**

 **.**

 **Hikaru calms his laughter, sitting up, brushing his dark blue, and white ski parka free from the frozen powder. Giving off a look of disapproval after his eyes catch sight of the ill fitted garment. "Hey Haru, what's with the coat, didn't you like what we picked out for you?"**

" **My father's coat will be just fine, I'm just not into all that girly stuff." She shrugs her shoulders while walking to an empty table. Ready to spend the day ignoring us as she gets lost in the pages of her book. I couldn't help but think she still looked adorable as her fingers just barely peeked out of the rolled up sleeves.**

" **I think Haru-chan looks super cute. Don't you think Takashi?" Hunni-sempi happily kicks his feet as he takes another bite of his chocolate cake.**

" **Yeah." Mori-sempi nods his dark blue beanie covered head.**

 **Turning my head, watching the beautiful brunet simply sit in her chair with her delicate fingers just barely sticking out, gently holding her book in front of her. All other voices blend in the background as my mind begins to travel down a path, hand and hand with my vivid Hitachiin imagination. I wouldn't mind spending the day snuggled up next to her, in front of a crackling fire, lost in my own book. I could almost feel the warm orange glow emitting from the floor to ceiling stone fireplace, slowly seeping through my clothes and into my skin. Her soft brunet hair sprawled across my leg with the cover of her book hovering over her face.**

 **.**

 **Sitting on an over cushioned couch with my feet propped up. Balancing my book with one hand, not being able to help myself as my free hand softly runs through her hair. Her chestnut eyes attempt to slyly peek from her fairly worn book, but my golden eyes easily catch them. Leaning down with a burning needful gaze, my lips curl into a devilish smile. Shoving her book to the side, allowing me to find her sweet pink lips. Her book falls against her sweater covered chest as her fingers slide into my ginger hair, pulling me closer into our shared moment.**

 **.**

 **Both books are eventually tossed aside with my hands desperately pulling her soft pink sweater close to mine. Deeply submerged into the searing hot kiss while my eager fingers begin to wander. Slipping under her sweater, lightly touching her hidden alabaster skin. Pulling away from her lips with a heated breath being forced from my lungs. My free hand softly brushes away her glossy hair from her long inviting neck as my puckered skin lightly blows against it. Not being able to hold myself back my lips softly press against the freshly goose bumped skin. Lingering just enough to draw her soft skin into my needful mouth. Causing her head to roughly jerk back, with an enticing whimper.**

 **.**

 **My hand urgently pulls her even closer, her leg clumsily swings across my lap, straddling my increasingly tense body. Impatient fingers begin to tightly clinch hold, pulling at the bottom of her sweater. Deep in a heated haze Haru just nods her head. Slowly rising the soft pink material, revealing more hidden skin. Swallowing hard with anticipation before the bit of pink fabric slips…**

" **Hey Kao, look out!" Shaking my head, just in time to feel a snowball whiz pass my ear.**

 **My head turns to see my irritated twin quickly hurl a snowball towards Tamaki. The blond dives behind a snowy hill, avoiding Hikaru's snowball.**

 **Lifting my hand, rubbing the back of my neck, avoiding his eyes. "Ah sorry Hika, I wasn't paying attention at the moment."**

 **Hunni-sempi calls out from his table. "Kao-chan, Tama-chan nearly got you that time. You better watch out!"**

" **Well, be careful Kao, you left yourself wide open to the Boss." My brother easily dodges the boss's poorly thrown snowball, before tossing out his own.**

" **Yeah, maybe I should go inside for a bit." Getting up to head for the double doors.**

 **My brother gives me a concerned look. "Do you want me to come with you?"**

 **Shaking my head, "No, Hika, I'm fine, I know how much you enjoy the outdoors. Besides someone needs to make the Boss pay." Letting out a small chuckle.**

 **I casually stepped through the doors to immediately fall against an inside wall. My hand mindlessly pulls my grey knitted cap, and goggles off my head. My heart is racing and my head was still a bit fuzzy from my imagined moment. Recently, I've been forcing an unending amount of heated thoughts out of my head. Sometimes it feels like it's the only thing I've been able to do lately. It's clear my body is growing increasingly impatient with what my heart and mind already know.**

 **.**

 **The problem is I'm not entirely sure how I should move forward with both myself and my twin's hearts madly wrapped around the same girl. We tried to give her small subtle hints that our Host club act wasn't entirely an act….but of course the idea was probably so bizarre she refused to see the truth. Besides most women wouldn't want two men at the same time, even twins. Sure, we might star in the squealing fan girls torrid dreams, on a nightly bases, but in reality it can be a little intimidating for girl. Letting out a heavy sigh. The situation was beginning to feel hopeless.**

 _ **A little later…**_

 **Not really wanting to be bothered I found my way to the back of a practically empty lodge. We had managed to trick the boss into an early vacation, away from our clients. It was extremely easy, we just used the same technique the Shadow king repeatedly uses when influencing the Boss. We simply slipped a few travel brochures, along with a winter fashion magazine in to the Bosses' bag after club. The next day before the squealing fangirls arrived he was waving around the most girly pink snowsuit, babbling on about commoners missed opportunities.**

 **.**

 **With my ginger head comfortably sinking into an overstuffed throw pillow. The rest of my gangly body sprawled out over the couch with my light grey snow boots crossed at my ankles. My golden eyes dance over the pages of my book, lost in the romantically charged and delicately strung words scrolled across its pages. Until a soft clearing of a throat pulls me from the elegantly written words. "Excuse me Kao, you wouldn't happen to still have that girly outfit, would you? I think I may need it after all. " My shocked eyes glanced up from my book, to see a completely frozen Brunette with her arms held out to her sides.**

 **.**

" **Haru, what happened to you?" A chuckle slips from my lips as I see a sheet of ice frozen to her father's jacket.**

" **Don't…..Just don't" as the brunet tries to properly move her hand under the icy restraints of her ice covered parka. "Let's just say it has to do with Tamaki, your brother and a bucket of half frozen water….That's all I'm going to say on the matter."**

" **I know, I know it's not funny." I couldn't help but snicker as she remains standing with her upper half stiff as a board. Tossing my book of sonnets to the side, quickly lifting to my feet. "Here, let me help you." Letting out a few more snickers before she turns and openly glares in my direction. "Ah, sorry." Awkwardly clearing my throat as I begin to slide the brunet girl from the ice covered coat.**

 **.**

 **Swinging the coat around the back of the chair, near the fireplace. "Well, it looks like it's only your coat. Do you want me to get that outfit for you?"**

 **Waving a dismissive hand, "Ah, no, I think I've spent enough time with Tamaki and the great outdoors." Haru speaks in an annoyed tone as she awkwardly swings a thumb behind her, "I'll just go up to my room."**

" **No wait, why don't you hide out here with me?" Motioning to the brilliantly orange glow emanating out in the room." You know by the fire and I'll even order you something warm to drink." My golden eyes are practically pleading to her, however my smile remains playful.**

" **I wouldn't want to be a both-." Her adorable brown eyes blinked up at me, as she nervously bit her bottom lip.**

 **Quickly interrupting her, "Really, it's no bother at all." Holding up a hand, motioning to my book. "I'm just sitting here with a book of poetry, enjoying the fire and the winter scenery." Nervously rubbing the back of my neck as a warm blush quickly begins to fill my cheeks….and it wasn't from the fire.**

 **She looks up to study my face before slowly nodding her head. "Actually, that sounds kind of nice, I think I will join you."**

" **Great, sit here," Gracefully motioning to the couch. "I'll go to the bar and get us those drinks."**

" **Great, thanks Kao." Lifting her hand, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "It seems I can always count on you to know just what I need." My heart quickens as we exchange somewhat awkward smiles. I really couldn't say anything coherent at the moment, so I just nodded my head and strolled to the bar.**

 **A little later….**

 **My eyes scanned over the same line for the fourth consecutive time. Damn it! Inwardly cussing at myself. Awkwardly shifting my weight, lifting a hand to slide under my cheek. This was so much harder than some daytime fantasy. I've been trying to finish the same sonnet for the last what…**

 **Pulling my phone from my grey cargo ski pants, sliding my thumb across the screen. 25 minutes! Rolling my eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh from my lips. Oh, this isn't anything like my fantasy for one I didn't feel this awkwardly tense feeling hovering in the air around us.**

 **We decided to sit on either side of the couch with our socked feet pointed towards one another. Occasionally one of our socked feet would brush up against the others when someone shifted to get more comfortable, it was highly distracting for me. That is until we both decided to stretch out our legs, lacing our feet with one another.**

 **Of course I couldn't leave well enough alone, lightly scratching the inside of the bottom of her foot, causing the adorable brunet to hold in a giggle. Her wide chocolate eyes flashed up with amused irritation. "Kao, stop." Pulling her feet away.**

" **Haru, stop what?" My golden eyes lifted from my book, asking in an innocent tone. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.**

 **A few minutes later I touched the underside of her foot with both of my feet this time she couldn't hold back the giggle….and the blush growing on her cheeks. "Kao, stop it!"**

 **My golden eyes once more lift from my book. "Haru, I'm just sitting here, I'm not doing anything."**

 **She lets out a huff of irritation, giving a shake to her head before her eyes fall back to her book.**

 **Figuring I've pushed my little game too far, I too go back to my book. After a few quiet minutes her brown eyes bounce up from her book, flashing an adorable smile towards me…..then the next thing I know my body was wiggling all over the place with fits of laughter heaving from my chest . "So what about now Koa, do you still not know?"**

 **.**

 **I couldn't help but try and pull my feet away from her abrupt tickling attack as my body was overtaken with hilarious laughter. "L…still ….don't know… what you're… talking about ….Stop! Haru Stop!" Flip flopping on the couch causing my tangerine sweatshirt to ride up, exposing my tightened stomach muscles as they begin to ache with laughter. With one desperate movement I quickly jerk my laughing body forward, grab Haru, and twist around so I'm now hovering over her with my chest heaving, catching my breath. Pinning her hands to the couch as a mischievous smile on my face begins to emerge. "Now Haru, could you describe what I was supposedly doing to you?" Asking in an impish way.**

 **.**

 **She nervously bites her lip. "Um, you were ….ah, tickling my feet." She speaks with blushed cheeks and apprehension in her voice while diverting her chocolate eyes.**

" **Was I now? Huh, I don't recall doing such a thing." Leaning down to playfully whisper in the girl's ear. "Are you sure it was me?"**

 **With my flirty whisper her chocolate eyes grew wide, staring into mine as I pulled away. Her eyes never left mine as she slowly nodded her head. Being caught by her gaze cause my heart to stop in time, to momentarily forget about anything but her. "Ah, I'm sorry what was I saying?"**

" **Ah, I'm not entirely sure either." She softly spoke while her breathtaking chocolate eyes stares up at me.**

 **My golden eyes dropped to those sweet pink lips of hers, curious to see if they actually tastes like strawberries. She seemed to want the same thing as I slowly lingered closer. She didn't turn her attention away from me, instead she stared in my searing half closed eyes, descending even closer.**

 **Hovering over the girl, with me mere inches from tasting those lips… "Kao, have you seen Haru-"we both whip our unsuspected heads to the familiar voice.**

 **My completely drained face finds my pissed off brother suddenly stop in the room. His golden eyes sear into mine, he quickly stomps over in our direction, throwing out a hand, jerking my petrified body off the girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Haru and I jump to either side of the couch with blushed cheeks.**

" **Ah Hikaru, I can explain!" We both called out to my angry twin. I turned my head shocked to see Haru trying to reach out for Hika as well.**

 **Hunni happily enters the room. "Oh, hey Haru-chan, Takishi and I wanted to know-"**

 **Mori takes one look at the tense surroundings in the room. He quickly slaps his hand over Hunni's eyes, carrying him out the room. "Now's, not that time."**

 **Tamaki pushed his way passed Hikaru to toss his arm around Haru, lifting her off the couch. "Kaoru, get your filthy hands off my daughter! What do you think you are doing to her?"**

" **Calm down, you two, we've just been sitting here reading! " Haru tries to push away from Tamaki.**

 **The blonde yells out in a panic. "Reading what, each other's body language, by Braille? No, daughter of mine will go near those two devil doppelgangers! Come on Haruhi let's get ready for lunch."**

" **Sempi, you're not my father, now let go!" Haru breaks away before running out the room.**

 **Tamaki quickly picks up her boots from the fireplace and runs after her. "Hey Haru, get back here!"**

 **After the two had left Hika just stands silently next with his back turned towards me. The air grows increasingly tense as the only noise coming from the room is the crackling fireplace. Until my sad voice breaks through. "Hika, I'm-"Reaching out to my twin's arm.**

 **He abruptly jerks his arm away from me. "Save it Kaoru, I could clearly see what you were doing behind my back." My twin angrily seethes through clenched teeth.**

" **Can we at least talk about this? You know we both have strong-" Lifting a hand to run through my ginger hair, worried I hurt my older twin's feelings.**

" **No, I'll stay out of your way, but you better stay the hell out of mine!" And with that my older twin walked out of the room.**

 **A little later….**

 **The temperature dropped as the sun fell behind the mountain. Swirls of my heated breath blew pass my lips, hovering in the air next to my distracted head. My tangerine orange gloves are jammed in my pockets as I slowly walk in the chilly night air, making my way back from a long snowy walk. …..a deep soul searching walk. The white snowy powder crunched beneath my grey boots with my mind off in my own little world.**

 **.**

 **As soon as I was left alone in front of the crackling fire, I didn't feel as comfortable as before. So I threw my boots and jacket on and headed for the winter white outside. I needed to think, I wasn't ashamed for trying to kiss the lovely brunette, it seemed for that split second she wanted to as well….but there was also that moment after… she was trying to convince Hika nothing happened.**

 **.**

 **What was that all about?**

" **See Haru, what did I tell you? It warms you right up." My twin's voice pulls me from my thoughts. My feet stop in the icy powder. Quickly dodging around a darkened corner, catching sight of my twin and Haru in the water. The entire heated pool had a low hanging mist hovering just above the crystal clear surface, surrounded by the cold frozen scenery.**

 **.**

 **Haru slowly rotates her head, stretching out her neck. "Yeah, you're right I really needed this. Tamaki-sempi had me running all over the mountain, trying to teach me how to ski."**

 **I can only see the back of my twin as he extends a hand to softly rub her shoulder. "And that's why you should have gone snowboarding with me."**

 **Haru slowly leans her head back, so the pool water will slick back her hair as she lets out a sigh, "Well, he wouldn't leave me alone, until I gave in to some required 'father and daughter bonding time' because of well after-"Haru eyes drop to water with blushed cheeks.**

" **Haru don't, let's just enjoy the pool for now." Jerking his arms forward causing a huge wave of water to explode against Haru's surprised body.**

" **Hey, don't splash me!" With her head turned she throws out her arms to splash my brother.**

 **He quickly grabs her arms, as she struggles to splash more water at him. "What are you going to do about it?" Pulling her closer. Anger begins to bubble in the pit of my stomach because it was clear what Hikaru was up to….My completive twin was making it a race between us, for which of us would capture her first kiss…..there by winning the girl from the other.**

 **.**

" **Hika, we really shoudn-"**

" **Shhh." Softly cutting off her words. He lightly holds a finger to her lips as he softly speaks. "Haru, can I just?" Hika slowly moves closer until Haru's back is pressed against the cobalt blue pool tiles.**

 **Her chocolate eyes stare up into his. "Hika, I want to but-"Her eyes nervously fall away from my advancing twin, catching sight of my unblinking eyes. Causing her to quickly pull away with blushed cheeks. "No Hika, I'm sorry I just can't be the one." She abruptly turns away from Hika, sadly speaking as she quickly wades through the heated water.**

 **Hikaru tries to catch her by the arm.** **"Haru, Stop don't leave!"**

" **Sorry, Hika, I just can't." Haruhi slips from his grip, shaking her head, climbing out of the heated pool. Small swirls of steam drift from her wet body. Her teeth immediately begin to chatter as her hand extend, grabbing a white terrycloth robe from the back of unused deck chair. Swinging the dry white robe over her wet shoulders. The back of her rode frails out as she swiftly runs away from the pool and my shattered twin.**

 **.**

 **Her dripping chestnut strands stick close to her chilled alabaster skin while she races pass my stunned body. "I'm sorry Kao." I could see tears begin to stream from miserable eyes.**

" **Haru!" My brother turns to watch our brunette friend runaway. His golden eyes scowl in my direction, before he quickly leaps out of the pool with heated steaming water cascading from his body, splashing against the frozen ground. "I should have known! You just had to be here!"**

" **Hika, I didn't do anything." Tossing up two hands in defense, taking a step away from my drenched fuming twin.**

" **You missed your chance!" Hika takes a step forward. "You couldn't help yourself, you just had to mess things up for me too! Sharply poking a finger at my chest. "I'm sick of you always getting in my way."**

 **Roughly knocking his hand away from my chest. Stepping forward so my brother and I were face to face. "Your way? You're the one strolling in the damn room with the entire club behind you!"**

 **My older brother was taken back with my heated words. "You** _ **were**_ **trying to stab me in the back!"**

 **Fling out an arm towards the pool. "And you weren't just doing that, a few minutes ago?!" Realizing just screaming at each other wasn't accomplishing anything, it's certainly not fixing the problem. Letting out a frustrated sigh, taking a step back from my irate twin. Lifting a hand, running my fingers in my hair. "Hika, this isn't working, we tried…maybe we should just ask Haru which one she wants between us."**

 **.**

 **Hikaru sharply nods, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "Yeah, I think you might be right, along with some much needed space between the two us." Turning his back away from me.**

" **Hika, don't say that." Stepping forward to my twin, timidly placing a hand on his shoulder.**

 **He jerks his shivering back away. "Look, I'm just being honest." Picking up a white robe, flinging it over his shoulders. "When we get back, we both go to Haru and demand she makes a choice between the two of us." Hika roughly ties his robe around his waist. Letting out a frustrated sigh. "Whichever twin she doesn't pick ….leaves the other two in peace.** _ **No interference. No contact**_ **. Agreed?" Holding out his hand.**

 **.**

 **Stunned, my golden eyes glance to my brother's offered hand. "Fine, if that's what you want? Agreed." Begrudgingly taking my twin's hand, firmly shaking it. Not really sure if I wanted to go down this road.**

" **Fine, it will be nice not having you always hanging around us." My older twin speaks sharply as he walks away with his hands tucked into his pockets. All I could do was stand frozen in the night sky watching Hika stomp off in a huff as his form becomes smaller and smaller.**

 **End of Flashback….**

 **End Kaoru's POV.**

* * *

 **End of chapter 21, and believe it or not I'm almost done with chapter 22.**

 **Hey thanks so much for your unbelievable support, the story is now just 4 followers away from 100 .Which has never happened to one of the stories before. So it's a bit exciting to say the least. Thank you so much.**

 **Well, I want to finish the other update so I'm off.**

 **Please: Follow/Review/Favorite/Share.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek. Alimackatjac**


	22. Chapter 22 A broken promise

_._

 _*Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club, and never will._

Back In Our World

Chapter 22 A broken promise

* * *

.

 **Kaoru's POV**

 _ **Stunned, my golden eyes glance to my brother's offered hand. "Fine, if that's what you want? Agreed." Begrudgingly taking my twin's hand, firmly shaking it. Not really sure if I wanted to go down this road.**_

" _ **Fine, it will be nice not having you always hanging around us." My older twin speaks sharply as he walks away with his hands tucked into his pockets. All I could do was stand frozen in the night sky watching Hika stomp off in a huff as his form becomes smaller and smaller.**_

 _ **End Flashback….**_

* * *

 _._

 _Of course once we came back, I never gave Haru a choice. I couldn't bring myself to ask._

 _I'm pretty sure my heart wasn't strong enough to hear her answer._

… _..and I knew I didn't want to lose my brother. So I stepped aside, like a coward_

… _..and gave up the love of my life, for my twin._

 _Letting out a sigh, as my head comes back to the present. Quickly checking each garment bag for the wide cuffed bracelet. Hika had come across the ruby, and tanzanite bracelet through one of our vendors'. The two million yen bracelet is a one of a kind original. The chunky diamond shaped rubies looked like brilliant red rosebud, against swirls of incrusted diamonds…But what immediately caught your eye is the stunning oddly shaped blue stones, in varying sizes twisting around the rubies, like a wild climbing blue rose . He designed an entire dress around the unusual piece. There was no going to the accessory box to find a duplicate._

 _There simply wasn't one made._

 _I hastily toss vivid scarfs over my shoulder, like some deranged magician, in search of the irreplaceable bracelet…that is, until I hear someone deliberately clear their throat. "Excuse me, Kaoru, am I interrupting you?"_

 _A chill went up my spine, when a coolly spoken voice slithered in my ear. Causing the silk scarves to slip from my fingers, and fall back into the box. I quickly straighten my posture before turning around, practically being blinded by a beam of light, shining off a pair of pushed up wire rimmed glasses._

 _I calmly take a deep breath, while molding my outward appearance to appear indifferent. Even though my insides were burning hot to swing a rock hard fist into his smug face, for what little I already knew. Knowing my impulsive desires wouldn't get us any closer to finding out the truth. He's just lucky he missed my over emotional twin, he wouldn't have held back. It's just not in Hika's nature. "Ootori, what are you doing here?"_

 _The Shadow king didn't say anything, but push up his glasses with an icy smirk on his lips. With his cold wordless reply I pulled out one of the stark white makeup chairs._ " _Please have a seat."_

 _Kyoya glances down at the offered seat, before gracefully whipping his handkerchief, wiping down the offered chair. "Thank you." Giving me a small polite nod, before takeing a seat while speaking in an arrogant tone. "Oh, I'm here on a little business. There's a designer here, I'd like to invest in. The name is_ Agreste. I'm sure you've heard of him

Taking a seat, nodding my head. "Yes, I know of him." Letting out a humorous chuckle, "Actually the two of you are a lot alike. However, I must say I'm a bit surprised in your interest in him."

"Oh, and why would that be?" Raising a curious eyebrow.

Shrugging my shoulders. "Well it's nothing really, it's just his last couple of seasons…"I trailed off with a thought.

"Yes, you were saying?" He coolly asked.

"I mean, I can understand the black leather, but the red and black, polka dots that have been dominating his work as of recently, well let's just say, It doesn't quite fit your usual taste in investments."

"He's hired a new promising designer. I hear she's becoming increasingly popular, with a new modern look." The man replies arrogantly.

"Well as a professional, I wish him nothing but the best. He would do well to turn away from his obvious obsession with ladybugs and black cats." Standing up, my arm gracefully swings out in the room. "Now I hate to be ill-mannered, but I'm extremely busy." I slide my hands in my pockets. "Why the sudden visit?" Speaking in a firm business like voice, raising a curious eyebrow.

.

He clears his throat, "Ah, then straight to business, I had recently spoken to your twin about a little loss bird you've been looking for. Seeing as Hikaru hasn't been in Japan for some time, I wanted to be sure he had spoken to you."

"Bird, I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure what you mean?" Giving him a feigned perplexed face.

He lets out a sigh, giving me a disappointed shake to his head. "I have it on good authority you're looking for a missing commoner and her father."

I shrug my shoulders, before crossing my arms at my chest. "I was knocking the idea around." My golden eyes carefully watched the Shadow King's reaction. "Why would you care, if I did?"

He waves a hand dismissively. "You should ask your brother." He adjust his glasses, "I'm just here on the behest of a mutual friend, who doesn't want the reminder of the rather delicate matter to resurface. As you know, having such ill-advised associations with commoners can besmirch a family's fine name." A dangerous smirk lengthens on his treacherous lips. "Really _any_ high ranking family could find themselves ostracized by society, for such egregious actions." My stomach twisted with the Shadow King's blatant threat.

.

"It didn't seem to bother the rest of us, when _he_ forced her to join the club, why would anyone care now?" Asking casually to my former club mate.

Letting out a snide chuckle. "Kaoru, we were a bunch of misguided prurient teenagers, requiring a little after school entertainment….Some of us wanted a little too much amusement." Speaking in a smug condescending tone.

His tone caused my burgeoning anger to get the best of me. Swinging out a hand towards my one time friend, as my indifferent mask flies off. "In what world, was she ever anything but kind and decent? For the matter ever lustful? She certainly wasn't that way with me, or my brother!" Speaking with a sharp tone towards the man.

.

Coolly ignoring my irritation, as he clears his throat, pushing his glasses up with two fingers. Capturing the light from the makeup mirror to obscure his stone cold eyes. "I'm a gentlemen, I'm afraid I can't speak of specific tasteless events, but I assure you, they did happen, right under are very noses. She wasn't who she portrayed herself to be. She was neither innocent, nor honest with whom she really was or what she wanted." He let his mask slip for a moment as he practically spat out his harsh words in almost a loathing tone. "You should be relieved she decided to return back to the commons. She was tearing you two, apart." The man stood from his chair.

.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what you're speaking of?" Crossing my arms at my chest.

"A visually impaired man could plainly see, you both had deep feelings for her." Letting out an arrogant chuckle, "It's not like you two could split her down the middle, or share. Tamaki actually had granted you a great courtesy by liberating the girl from your ever-increasing," Allowing a cold wicked smirk to emerge on his lips. "Shall we say property dispute."

My golden eyes burned sharply towards my old club mate. "She's a person, not a piece of property!"

The arrogant man waves a dismissive hand in my direction. "Look, like I said, I'm only here on the behest of a mutual friend, who would prefer you leave her back in the commons. Ripping her from her world will only result in irrevocable problems between the families," Letting out a chilly sigh from his lips, "and I'm afraid nothing but misery for you and your twin." He didn't touch his glasses, as he gives out a dark menacing look in my direction.

.

Giving him a serious look. "Well, thanks I will take it under advisement."

"I'm glad to hear it." He lifts his hand, adjusting his glasses, once more. "Oh, I came across this little bobble as I was walking in." Holding up the tanzanite bracelet with a wicked smirk on his lips. "It seems some careless person must have been distracted and misplacedsuch a _valuable_ , and unusual piece. I would hate for it to fall in the wrong hands." He toss the bracelet. "However, I'm sure it's not as important as if one of your _one of a kind_ _designs_ would simply vanish, _that_ _might stop_ an important _upcoming show_."

"Oh, it's nothing like that…but thanks." Holding up the bracelet. Giving off a feigned smile.

"It's no problem…I'm just glad we've come to an 'understanding,' with this commoner matter." He nods his head. "Good day Hitachiin."

"Ah, yeah, good day." Inwardly taken back from the Shadow King's blatant threat. My captive golden eyes stared after my malicious old schoolmate, slipping back into the darkest shadows.

Our name, our business, it was clear….. _The Shadow King wasn't playing around._

 _ **End of Kaoru's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hikaru's POV**_

 **A little earlier this morning….**

The stunned beautiful brunette from my dreams stands before me with her hand clenching to her pounding chest, and the towel tightly wrapped around her dripping wet body.

 _Damn it Kaoru!_

 **A little later ….**

So after receiving the surprise of my life, thanks to my sneaky twin. I found I wasn't given the cardkey to Kao's room but Haru's. Luckily, thanks to my busted up face she ignored the fact I blindly walked into her hotel room, without even knocking. I guess that's the only good part about my tender face being the way it is. After making a big deal about my face she left and quickly changed. Although when she came back with her arms full, that's when my temper began to bubble.

 **A little later ….**

"Hikaru, hold still!" Haru gently pulls at my face while resting a makeshift ice pack on my tender cheek ,with her other hand.

"Ow, that hurts!" Lifting my hand to my now, wet cheek, grumbling towards the brunette. "This isn't really necessary." I roughly pulled my head from her lap, with irritation.

She stubbornly presses down on my shoulders, before firmly guiding my head to be cradled in her crossed legs. "Will you sit back and just hold still!" She snaps back to my grumbling, placing the cold wet cloth on my irritated face." You need this!" She gently pats my skin with the iced wash cloth. Her concerned chocolate eyes slowly travel over my skin, sadly shaking her head. "Damn, your poor face. "

.

Irritated by her blunt comment I roll my eyes, but I didn't pull my face away this time. Her gentle touch against my cheek soothed the burning feeling I've been holding for my friend, even before her disappearance. "Can you please stop saying that? It gets annoying." I grumbled while stubbornly crossing my arms at my chest.

"Maybe, if you would stop being so damn stubborn and admit this is my fault, I would stop saying it!" The Brunette Beauty speaks bluntly, as she reaches in a large bowl filled with ice cold water. Exchanging the makeshift ice pack for a fresh one, squeezing the excess water out of it. She cautiously lifts the cloth to my tender jaw with apprehension, causing me to suddenly wince from the sharp pain. However to my relief the pain dulls to a throbbing. "Here you go. Does this feel any better?" Her warm tender eyes drop to mine.

.

Beginning to feel my cheeks warm, I quickly divert my eyes away from hers. Grumbling my words. "Ah, yeah, it's a little better."

With her delicate fingers lightly touching my chin she carefully guides my face to look her in the eyes. . Trapping my face between her firm, and gentle hands. "Listen Hikaru, I'm really sorry. This happened because of me."

"Hey, it wasn't like that." Feeling my cheeks begin to warm I quickly pull away my face from her cool hands. "Could you please watch where those things drip? There dripping all over my shirt, I'm pretty sure it's dry-clean only!" I lift my hand to my dark button up, tugging at it with annoyance.

"Well then, just take it off!" Her hands swiftly reach for my shirt. "I'm sure if this has anything to do with my father, your chest didn't escape without some damage."

Hurriedly catching her wrists with my hands. "Wait, you want me to take my shirt off?" My wide golden eyes flash to hers, while asking in a shocked tone and blushing cheeks. She casually shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah, or I can simply unbutton it for you."

With my head, nestled in her crossed legs, starring up at her, finding myself completely stunned with her rather adult response. Could she actually …

Her chocolate eyes drop to her wrists, "Why is there a problem, you said I was messing up your shirt? This just seemed to be the logical next step, so I can continue to help you with your swelling." The woman begins to pull her hands away. "Or would you prefer, I stop?"

My shock fades with her rather "Haru" response, quickly letting go of her wrists, shaking them in front of my chest in almost a panic. "Ah, no, no, I'll take it off." I begrudgingly lift my head from her warm lap. I extend my hands out to the carpeted floor, pushing myself in the sitting position. "Just behave yourself, when I do." My lips curl into a teasing smirk. "Most women can't control themselves."

.

"I'll try and contain myself." She rolls her eyes while speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Here, let me help you, otherwise we'll be here all day." She impatiently extends her hands out, attempting to help me with my shirt, causing me to pull back, and avoiding her grasp. "What's up with you? It's not like I haven't seem your chest before?" She huffs a frustrated breath, impatiently crossing her arms over her chest. "Back then you had no shame, you would practically strip down in front of me, on a daily bases!"

.

"Only my shirt …..And I'm much older now." Snapping back in an offended tone, as my fingers begin to nervously dance around my buttons, unbuttoning my black garment.

"Now or later it's all the same to me." She bluntly responds.

My sweaty fingers paused at my completely unbuttoned shirt. My heart begins to rapidly speed up in my chest. I had no Idea why my body was acting up, it's true she seen me before….So why the hell do I feel like some sweaty dweeb in gym class, taking his shirt off for the first time ,in front of chicks? "I can tell you without a doubt, _things_ have definitely changed, _everywhere_." I stubbornly defend myself, with a forced smug tone.

.

However, she just sits there with an expectant look on her face …and not in a way, a guy would ever want.

Without another word, my eyes awkwardly slide to the floor, while my shaky hands open my shirt, and nervously slip my arms from it. However, to my surprise and somewhat relief to my pounding heart a small accidental gasp breaks the tense silence, causing me to once again whip my head up, starring at the Brunette Beauty with stunned eyes.

.

She nervously looks away as she taps her hand on her lap. "Well, then let's have a look." With a little apprehension I lay my ginger head back down. She slowly leans down closer to my chest, to better examine any bruising.

Damn, she's so close… I nervously swallow as her well-developed t-shirt covered chest, hovers mere inches from my nose. A familiar electric pulse begins to slowly crawl up my spine, practically causing my eyes to roll back in my head. Damn, it's just like before, she either has no idea, or doesn't care, what her little actions are doing to me. Her delicate fingers mercilessly linger down my exposed chest, lightly caressing the planes of it, as it takes every fiber in my being to just lay there and take it. My twitching fingers tightened into trembling fists, at my sides. If this was any other woman, I would have already passionately rolled us over and been, well on my way of seducing her from her clothes….but instead, I just violently clench my jaw and squeeze my eyes tight, while I teeter on the agonizing edge of desire and torture.

.

"Good news, there's very little bruising and nothing seems to be broken." Her distracted voice comes from my bare chest.

.

Her alluring voice causes my panicked eyes to suddenly pop open, seeing her chest softly shift mere inches from my face. I desperately grab hold of the stark white carpeting at my sides as I begin to feel small drops emerge close to my hairline. "Uh, no, that would be my brother." I roughly swallow before sarcastically replying. I didn't much like the idea of the " _oblivious"_ brunette being " _this"_ close, to my twin. Of course, it wasn't my place, but that didn't stop my vivid imagination from stirring the heated feelings, I felt in my stomach. In somewhat of a desperate attempt at squelching these emerging feeling, I quickly ask in a curious tone. "Hey, Haru, did you do this for Kao?"

.

She slowly pulls away, sitting up as she sadly shakes her head. "Ah no, at the time I was really furious at him." A heavy sigh blows from her down turned lips, as her eyes slid away from mine. "I felt like I couldn't trust anyone…..'even' Kaoru." Hearing her depressingly honest words causes my heated insides to bubble. Reminding me of our pained conversation we shared all those years ago.

.

Her hands gracefully reach for the bowl, lifting an icy saturated washcloth from it. Tightening her laced fingers around the cloth ball as nearly freezing water cascades through her hands. "If it wasn't for your brother, and feeling somewhat responsible for your injuries, I wouldn't be so understanding." Her blunt words cause a sharp pain to strike my chest.

.

She gently places an ice pack to my cheek before I quickly clasp my hands around her wrists, jerking my face away, giving her a serious look. "Well then that makes two of us." My golden eyes turn sharp towards the beautiful brunette, letting her hands go, before hastily pushing myself up in the sitting position. "Look Haru, we could exchange all the flirtatious banter you want, like we've always been able to do….and act like nothing ever happens between us. However, it doesn't change the fact I'm still pissed at you."

.

"Flirtatious banter?" Her chocolate eyes lit up with confusion. "Wait, at me? What the hell did I do?" Gesturing to herself, speaking with outrage wrapped around her words.

Sharply nodding my head as my golden eyes burned towards the woman. "You. Didn't. Keep. Your. Word."

I angrily flinging out an arm towards the brunette's broken appearance. "All this crap, this pain, could have been avoided," Pointing a finger at the stunned woman. "If you would have just kept your damn word, before you left!"

A frustrated huff blows from my lips, as my fingers glide through my ginger hair. After a long silent moment between us my tone softened. "Haru, you promised me. No matter what happened. No matter what you needed. You would always come to me… first." All the pain my twin and I experienced from our past came seeping through each miserable word that fell from my honest lips. "You don't know how many times I wished you would have just walked through the damn door." I felt my miserable voice begin to break before taking in a breath. "For a long time now…. I blamed you. I thought you didn't want to see us….That our friendship, meant nothing to you."

.

Her head dropped to her wringing hands. "Well actually, Hika, to be honest, I didn't want to find you." Her anger filled eyes snapped up, speaking in a pained rage. "You have no idea how it felt! It hurt so badly, the pain was unbelievable." Harshly gesturing her hand in my direction. "To be told your best friends threw you away." Her searing chocolate eyes glared in my direction, "like some damn _toy_!" Coldly referring to our misguided actions from our past. I knew Kaoru would be freaking out with my behavior towards our broken friend, but I couldn't help myself all of this emotion I've locked away over the years , just poured out of me.

.

My icy eyes starred directly into hers. "Your right, I have no idea how it felt," Seething with anger and pain. "But you also don't have a clue how my twin and I felt throughout those deserted years. Hell, we didn't even know if you were still alive!"

A surprised gasped flew from her lips.

Seeing her oblivious reaction, like she hadn't even considered it being a possibly before, caused me to coldly continue. "We searched for years, for any trace of you, I'm sure Kao, said nothing about that." I let out a humorless chuckle. "Well, as you know, I'm nothing like my twin."

" " The angry girl just rolled her eyes at my end comment, sitting there with her arms folded at her chest ,not saying a word.

"Haruhi, the three of us, we were so damn close. How could you-?" I abruptly turn my head away as I could feel my eyes begin to burn with hot angry tears. "For you to believe, that cold hearted bastard _over_ your _true_ friends," Speaking in a broken defeated tone. "Well, that hurts more than you can ever imagine."

"Look Hikaru, it hurt with the others. Honey, Mori, and the other one. but you two were my closest friends." Lifting her miserable chocolate eyes with streaming tears running down her cheeks. Her pained broken words came out just above a whisper. "It hurt so much, it's hard for me to even describe how it felt. I didn't want to believe him…. I didn't want to believe it …So I just _shut_ everything off."

With Haru's pained whispered words, something my brother said came back to me.

" _ **That's not all, Ranka kind of told me when he first found her…. she couldn't think for herself."**_

Damn it, that was because of us? Seeing her practically crumble in front of me caused my heart to almost shatter. My searing raw anger begins to uncontrollably escalate causing my fists to squeeze tight at my sides. With the intense feeling, my sharp golden eyes mindlessly flash to the nearest wall, just before my fist explodes out against it….envisioning that damn smug face, of his.

"Hikaru!"

A piercing pain suddenly rips through my fist, then up my arm. Trying to ignore the self-inflicted pain I attempt to shake away the throbbing feeling. My golden eyes fall to my now swollen hand causing my temper to gradually dissipate. Damn it, I allowed my emotions to run away from me, in front of her….by my own violent actions, I proved to her I haven't changed ….even though, in so many ways, I have. Of course, there's one way I haven't…. in fact, I doubt I ever will.

.

My opening hands fell along with my shoulders and my entire body ….as I fell in defeat, in front of the broken woman. Taking in a long breath, I wipe away any evidence of my angry tears. To suddenly throw my urgent arms around the crying girl, with my lips desperately pressing against the top of her head. "Hey, hey it's okay. Shhh, Haru, we would have never done such an awful thing."

 _Damn it, I'm so going to hear about this, from Kao._

"Look we found each other, that's all that matters. All those painful years can be tossed away and forgotten." Flinging out my hand in front of the crying girl. "Kao and I are bound and determined to fix this… What happened wasn't right." Gently lifting her chin with one hand, wiping her tears away with the other. "Just promise me you'll never doubt our friendship again …..If you have any doubts just come to us. Just ask us, we've been nothing, but honest with you." Letting out a heavy sigh, "Besides to be quite honest with you, I don't think I can handle another vanishing act." Dropping my hand from her face. "Can you do that for me, please?" Giving her a serious look with my question.

Nodding her head with a small smile emerging through trails of tears "Yeah, Hika, I can try."

That same feeling begins to pull me forward, as my eyes fall to her lips, however, with a tilt of my head, I lightly kiss her forehead. "Well good, and Kao and I, will do the same." I begrudgingly pull away, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold myself back, if I didn't. "Well, if were being completely honest. I don't think my shirt was dry clean only. I just wanted a reason to take it off in front of you." Seeing her warming cheeks causes, a mischievous smile to suddenly appear on my lips, while I take full advantage in changing the subject.

"You jerk!" Playfully shoving me. "You really haven't changed."

Seeing her growing blush, I raise a knowing eyebrow, in my reply. "Reeeeally?" Motioning to my bare well defined chest with both hands. "You mean I still look like a 17 year old boy, to you?" A teasing smile emerges on my lips.

"Uh, no," Her eyes flash to her fidgeting hands, avoiding my chest, peaking in an awkward tone. "As you've uh said before, you've definitely changed."

"Well good, I'm glad you finally realized it."

"Damn it, Hika, did you really have to ask me that?" She nervously slides her hair behind her ear, avoiding looking at me.

Shocked, as she was somewhat acting like an actual woman, not so damn oblivious to what's right in front of her, I couldn't help, but chuckle, "Well yeah, I think I did," I lowered my head closer, teasingly brushing my lips to her ear. "I didn't have to get caught in a net this time, to earn your attention." Speaking In a low dulcet whisper.

My teasing action causes the Brunette Beauty to quickly jerk her head away, revealing an adorable confused look, on her face ."What?! Hika, why would you bring up such a thing? That was like forever ago!"

I leaned in closer, my golden eyes burning towards her, with my most serious expression. "Your right, it's been forever ago of ' _wasted'_ time…..far too much time, for my liking." My shaky hand tentatively touches her cheek, before lingering down, lifting her chin. "Look at us Haru, were quite the sight….. You're emotionally broken and my face is all busted up. How much more do either of us need to go through, before we start being honest with each other?"

.

Her wide astonished eyes, slide away from mine. "Hika I …..I …I'm not sure what you want me to say?" Her soft mumbling had a hint of sadness behind it. Hearing her reaction, I decide to ease up and drop my hand from her face. However the moment I did I could see a glimpse of regret shadowing in her face. She was lying ….she knew what I wanted to hear….as much as she wanted to say it.

.

With the realization, so many painful feelings flooded my body, causing me to hide my own face while I forced an upbeat tone. "You know Haru, my little jaunt in the states wasn't a complete waste of time. While I was there, _our_ old pal Ritsu, and I, had a nice chat. He told me a few things. Things I already knew, but he just confirmed them for me."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Ignoring her question, I roughly reach out and grab her closer to me, to only slowly lift my head, finally revealing my pained, pleading eyes to her. "Look, I've already confessed to you, years ago. You know how I feel. I've always felt there's been something between us." A humorless chuckle slips out, "Even before that stupid game. Ritsu just confirmed it for me, that's all."

Her astonished chocolate eyes blink up at me. "How would he know? I've never said anything to him." A sharp gasp bursts from her mouth "Damn it, Renge," Cursing to herself as her hand quickly slaps across her lips.

 ** _It really is true…all this time._**

My swelling heart begins to rapidly beat at her confirming words. At that momment, I wanted nothing less than take her in my arms, and make her mine …. But her unyielding resolve to confess her true feelings all those years ago, and even now, held me back, knowing she had some kind of reason.

A mischievous smile momentarily appears on my lips, before disappearing. "Oh, I didn't say you said anything to him."

"What?" She pushes against my chest.

I tighten my hold around her, firming my own resolve to finish this, once and for all. "Ritsu told me he had seen it, with his own eyes, before you picked the blond." Just speaking about her painful choice caused a sharp feeling in my chest. But I had _enough_ of just living so I can avoid my painful past. It's time for me to face it, head on….and I'm going to drag this woman with me, kicking and screaming, if need be. "Now, after all these years are you going to finally tell me the truth, or are you going to lie to yourself, again? Like you did last time?"

.

"Hika, I can't." She shakes her head as tears quickly emerge in her emotional eyes. "It's complicated." She softly speaks as her eyes fall.

.

"No, you don't, not this time." I adamantly shake my head, before I lift her chin, to face me. "I will not just accept it. Not this time. I should have fought harder, I should have trusted my own feelings. I never should have accepted such a bald-faced lie, from you. Damn it Haruhi, look at me! For once please, just look at me." Making sure she sees my emotional eyes as my desperate voice softens. "For god's sake Haru, I love you, I always have." My body is about to emotionally collapse, my ginger head drops into painful pleading sobs, in front of the woman who has complete control of my pained heart.

 **"I always will….."**

"Hika, I-"

My arms fall away from her as my shuttering body falls back on to the backs of my legs. "Just tell me the truth for once. Please Haru, I'm practically begging you on my knees, haven't we went through enough pain?" Pleading with my emotionally distraught head dropped.

"Okay, yes!" She angrily snaps out, before letting out a frustrated sigh. She reaches out to tenderly lace my hand with hers, as her voice turns soft." I've always been in love with you, Hika. Even after the incident with the club." My tear filled eyes lift, seeing her bring my hand to her soft, wet cheek. "No matter how much I wanted to hate you, I just couldn't…. and that's what Ritsu, and my father both saw."

.

"Now you know, does that make you happy?" Unleashing her closely guarded secret cause her tears to relentlessly roll down my fingers.

Without another thought, I urgently pull her into my bare chest, lace my arms under her legs to quickly stand on my feet. My overly emotional eyes drop to her utterly soft, speechless lips, before I purposely fall into them, colliding our tearstained faces. Tasting the delicate strawberry that seemed to be infused into moistened lips, for the first time. Only pulling away, just enough to whisper my teasingly honest words against her freshly kissed lips. "I'm not sure, I'll tell you in the morning."

.

My golden eyes quickly glance around the room, before I once more crash into her lips. Taking my time, as my needful mouth deliberately lingers on every corner of her pink delicate skin. She practically stops my heart in the middle of my desperately desired moment, as warmed fingertips begin to lightly cup my cheeks.

With one simple action, the elusive woman my body has relentlessly begged me for….. Has given my emotionally parched body the very first drop of salvation.

After years of denial, on both our parts…. she finally returned, my _feelings_ … _my touch_.

Unable to allow myself to get completely caught up in the long awaited moment, I take control of the rapidly escalating situation, between the two of us. I blindly walk us across the room until I deliberately bump into something, causing a knowing smile to emerge into our shared kiss. Our newly tasted skin never parts, as we carefully descend into her rumpled unmade bed.

Haru's delicate body sinks further into the mattress as every savored moment causes my searching fingers to desperately clench tightly to the sheet, laying just beneath us. Fighting an almost undeniable urge to impetuously plunge into a passionate frenzy. Determined to not only endure but, revel into the long awaited torturous feeling, as I slowly absorb the sweet flower, beneath me.

Our kiss abruptly breaks with our chests heaving, gasping for the much needed sultry air engulfing the room. Her half dazed eyes blink up at me with confusion. "Morning? Hika, I'm not sure you realize this…..but it's already ….well past noon." Speaking in-between her gasping breaths.

.

Her state of innocent confusion causes a devilish smile to lengthen my lips. Leaning close, exhaling a heated breath against her ear. "I know." Taking a teasing moment to lightly tug the bottom of her ear between my teeth. "Actually, I was thinking a few days from now." Speaking with intensely whispered words. "Haru, now that I ' _finally'_ have you, you're never leaving my arms, again." My lips deliberately meander from her ear to wander down her neck. Wickedly enticing small alluring sounds from beneath me. Her head stretches back in the soft mattress, further encouraging my devouring lips.

.

I blindly extend a shaky hand to dip under the hem of her shirt, allowing my fingertips to experience her hidden alabaster skin, for the first time. The innocent long awaited touch, caused my lower half to react in a surprising way. I have agonizingly craved for this woman, for so long, I wasn't entirely sure if my body was going to behave itself. Allowing me to carry out all my pillow talk promises.

She pushes against my bare chest, regaining my attention. "Hika, I can't be the -"

Shaking my head, speaking between impassioned kisses. "I'm Sorry Haru, but once you confessed to me ….The dam broke." Lifting my head, allowing her to see my painfully honest eyes. "I simply can't hold myself back any longer." The tense muscles in my back and arms stretch and tighten, as my arms lower me into her lips. My hungry mouth quickly engulfs the brunette beauty, unleashing a torrid devotion to her sweet strawberry lips.

.

"All these years, my arms have physically ached for you." The shared air between us grows stifling with every searing kiss. " Please Haru, don't deny me…..How much do you think one man can possibly bare?" In a desperate attempt to convince the woman of my prolonged, urgent needs, my kiss swollen lips travel to the nape of her neck. Slowly pulling the sensitive skin between my intensely driven lips.

.

My smoldering actions elicit a burning moan from her parted glossy lips, her head jerks back with searing breathless gasps. "Hika," a heated whimper falls from her lips. "I've waited so long."

With her sweet impassioned confession, my body practically ignites into raging flames. I reposition my body, so my exploring fingers travel to the hem of her shirt, leisurely inching the soft cotton fabric up her skin. Being sure to savor every inch of her newly exposed skin. Stopping just under her well-developed mounds, seductively removing her cotton t-shirt, flinging the unwanted garment across the room.

.

Constantly restraining myself from just plunging ahead, savoring every precious aching moment, I gently press my lips to her sultry skin, while slipping her silky strap, off her shoulder. I begin to teasingly trail small tender kisses along her collarbone, until I'm expressing my attention to the opposite shoulder. My fingers lace behind her back, skillfully unhooking the clasps, allowing her silky c cups to fall away from her tantalizing mounded flesh. I hastily toss the silken undergarment to side as my heated kisses grow fervent.

.

Her wandering fingers found their way along my tense muscles that tautly covered my back. The sensation caused my lower half to throb beneath my increasingly constricting pants. A deep pleasured moan releases against her searing lips. Suddenly feeling Haru's hands at my belt as she attempts to clumsily unlatch the dark leather causes my head to fly up. My round stunned eyes stare at her blushing face as I feel her hand purposefully pull down my zipper. Teetering on my last bit restraint, I gently pull her hand away, lightly kissing it.

….Slowly backing away, standing before the Brunette Beauty to fulfil her wordless request.

Wearing nothing more than silky blue boxers, I kneel over the blushing brunette, beginning to slowly inch her shorts off her hips and down her legs. Gazing up with molten heated eyes, I slowly sample _almost_ every bit of her newly exposed skin. To finally free her soft legs from her shorts, tossing them to the side.

Taking a moment for my captivated eyes to slowly linger over the pure embodiment of my surging extensive desires. My breath is stolen with the blushing brunet's practically naked form, beautifully sprawled across the white rumpled sheets…..She nervously waits with innocently blushing cheeks in anticipation for my pleasure inflicting prowess.

My hard eager body encompasses her soft bare form, in my cage like arms. Leaning down to take her sweet needful lips, as my sweltering raging body slips between her soft bare legs. Feeling my body finally nestled between her searing hot thighs causes my shaky hands to roughly squeeze at her hip. Strongly fighting this awaken feeling as my hand lingers down her bare silken legs, pulling them to around my middle.

.

With a devious smile forming between our kiss, my fingers press deeply into her hips, firmly holding them. Wickedly rolling my throbbing engorged member, against her inflamed apex. Causing her head to roughly jerk back, with an impassioned moan bursting from her parted glossy lips. "Oh, Hika."

Beads of sweat begin to trickle down my forehead from the sheer will, it's taken me to restrain my urges, straining through clenched teeth. "Damn Haru, you're so unbelievably sexy….You have no idea how badly I need you, right now." My searing golden eyes deeply stare in the Haru's half dazed ones.

"Hika, please… I need you too." My indulging fingers feverishly slide up her arms, lacing our needy fingers together, pinning them on either side of her head, as I teasingly roll my hips. The sultry convergence causes my body to almost lose control, forcing myself to look away from her enticing parted lips. When my lustful, haze driven eyes fall to the other side of the room, noticing …..

 _A newly opened door, and devastated golden eyes. …. turning away, from me ._

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 _ **End of chapter.**_

 _ **To legally cover my butt:**_ _**I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**_

 _ **So there were quite a few surprises in this chapter. One of them, the surprise return of the Shadow King. Okay, okay I know you weren't exactly happy with the last chapter. It was mostly a flashback. I split the chapter so I could spend extra time on the end of this chapter, more specificity Hika's and Haru's little moment. Sorry, the last few weeks have been tough for me to write. I stupidly injured myself and the medication I'm under makes it hard to concentrate. Now on to more exciting issues this story is a mere two followers away from. Drumroll please…100 followers which is so unbelievably amazing for the story. Thank you so much for your support….your simply awesome!**_

 _ **Well, I better go and work on yet another update. Thanks for takeing a peek ;) Alimackatjac**_

 _ **As always please: Follow/Review/Favorite/Share**_

 _ **See ya soon.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Hard choices

_Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club._

Back in our world

Chapter 23 Hard choices

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

Our sultry convergence causes my body to almost lose control, forcing myself to look away from her enticing parted lips. When my lustful half lidded eyes fall to the other side of the room to see …..

A door slowly swinging open, revealing shocked, hurt golden eyes. …Before they quickly turn away.

With the sight of my devastated brother, my head begrudgingly drops against the woman of my dream's soft, tantalizing shoulder, while quietly cursing between clenched teeth. "Damn it Kao, of all times, why now?"

After seeing his face, I knew what needed to be done, although knowing, and actually following through is entirely a different scale of difficulty altogether. It seemed unthinkable, to finally have the seemingly unobtainable woman entangled beneath me, on the verge of our long denied bodies being engulfed in a shared impassioned fire ….to just, let her go? The mere thought is not only physically excruciating, but mentally as well. My fingers unconsciously clench tightly to the rumpled sheets beneath me as

 _I begin to pull away, and lift my head ….After all, it's my twin._

"Hika?" My name rings from her confused, yet impassioned lips, forcing my eyes to only look upon her beautiful face. With a mere look my physical parched body screams out for the tiniest touch of her skin.

Gently reaching up with my hand, cupping her cheek, allowing my searing golden eyes to melt into hers. "Haru, I can't explain at the moment," My eyes drop to her alluring lips, immediately falling into them, tasting her heated sweetness for a painfully bitter sweet, short moment, before driving my hands into the warmed mattress, pushing up with my arms, reluctantly pulling my body away from her, "but, I need to go."

The beautiful brunette suddenly sits up, yanking a rumpled sheet to her chest. Her confused chocolate eyes grew from my abrupt words. "Wait, you have to go? But Hika, you're not making any sense we were just -."

Quickly cutting her off, I knew I wouldn't be able to make myself pull away, if she had finished. "Trust me, I'll be back." The moment those first two words slipped from my lips I could see her hands visually clench tightly around the sheet. The sight caused my shoulders to tense the second I said it. My hands immediately reached back to Haru's sad incredulous face to gently lift her chin. Gazing down with the most serious expression I could convey. "Hey, I told you, I'm coming back." Being sure to speak with a soft honest tone, in an attempt to tenderly smooth away her doubts.

.

Her uncertain chocolate eyes peered up into mine, without saying another word she hesitantly nodded her head. After that, I physically force myself to turn away from the brunet's rather addicting temptations. Almost sprinting towards the adjoining suite, not bothering to grab a pair of pants on my way out. My brother was just going to have to deal with my practically naked appearance. Hell, it's nothing he hasn't seen plenty of times…..Although he's never seen me like this, after being caught with Haru. It's too late now to rethink my scant attire, what's important is to get to my twin, as quickly as possible and straighten this mess out.

.

Extending my fingers to the polished handle, before roughly swinging the door open, causing it to harshly crash against the wall, before I hastily rush through it. Arriving in the middle of an elegantly furnished sitting area in nothing but a pair of blue silk boxers, as I anxiously call out for my twin. "Kao?"

Catching sight of various brightly colored orange, yellow silks accenting the richly stained mahogany chairs and upholstered cream colored settees. Walking through the stylish room as I roll my eyes at my twin's predictable choice of rooms. With no answer coming from the deserted room, I quickly walk into his bedroom, seeing a myriad of vivid Indian influenced silk pillows impeccably placed at the top of a pristine cream duvet. Noticing, the _empty_ , immaculately made king sized bed, I continue to the bathroom. "Come on Kao, please answer me, we need to talk."

.

Stepping through the bathroom door, seeing an elaborate gilded tub standing in the middle of the room. A set of rolled fluffy cream towels, tied in a Burnt orange silk sash, rest on the wide edge of the tub, ready for my twin's evening bubble bath. Walking further in the room my pasty bare feet stop, in front of a massive glass enclosed shower. Encircling the outer glass walls of the shower are dozens and dozens of various sized solar candles. A mischievous smile slowly curls on my lips, just thinking of the numerous titillating possibilities that could be availed to me. An erotic image dances in my newly distracted head with the intoxicating thought of three sultry bodies intertwined in stifling, inducing pleasure. Surrounded by a warm glow, flickering against our glistening drenched skin. "If only it was that simple." The unconscious words quietly slipped from my woeful lips as I stared at the intriguing feature.

.

Shaking the heated images from my head, I continue to search for my twin .With every elegantly decorated room found empty, the cracks in my heavy heart widen. With my brother's evident absence my mind begins to blur with possible locations of where my distraught twin might seek solace. Until my fractured chest begins to radically beat with a single thought. A single realization of my twin's desperate needs. Snapping my head up with wide golden eyes. "Damn it Kaoru, you wouldn't, not now, not because of this!" Vocally cursing my twin as my panicked body sprints for Haru's suite.

.

Hastily arriving in the middle of the robin's blue bedroom, franticly scanning the clothing scattered floor, before reaching down and snatching my carelessly discarded pants. Holding them out, hopping on one poorly balanced foot, as I attempt to thread my leg into the wrinkled garment. Just before roughly sliding my boxer covered butt into the rest. My golden eyes search the floor once more, swinging my arm down, picking up my button up shirt, before giving it a good hard snap.

I rarely wear a garment once it's been discarded, but it couldn't be helped. I wasn't about to squander precious minutes on a new outfit. For the time being, I'm just going to have to ignore the thought of filth touching my sensitive skin. Swinging the shirt over my shoulders, as I gracefully lace my arms through the sleeves. Beginning to close my shirt, until a soft voice causes my jumbled fingers to freeze over my buttons. "Hika?"

With my head clouded in concern for my twin, I almost foolishly forgot about the amazing night, I've been sharing with the woman of my dreams. After years, of agonizing deception and disappearance, she finally allowed the truth to touch my ears. The thought caused my half-dressed body to abruptly whip around, facing the chocolate eyed woman, sitting up in the freshly tangled sheets. With the alluring sight, my golden lustful eyes slowly linger over her teasing curves, now, scarcely covered by a fitted t-shirt. My feet begin to be unconsciously pulled, in the direction of the scantily dressed woman.

.

I've heard from various sources, you never leave your potential lover, until long after the intimate ritual is completed. One nightstands, girlfriend for a weekend, sure, but never for someone you truly care about. I'm sure, many budding relationships withered and died from this action. The only professions I would think such an act is acceptable, are the ones involving life threatening emergencies on frequent basis. CEO, of a world renowned fashion company, didn't exactly fit the aforementioned criteria of the exceptions mentioned.

.

Of course, that hasn't discouraged me in the past, to be perfectly honest, when I did leave for various reasons, I didn't care in the slightest if the woman left. In fact, doing so might have peeked my interest. However in the end, I knew there was always another pretty face waiting …..And with me avoiding anything more than a meaningless fling, I let them.

However, now I find myself in a far different situation, with my only experience coming from the relationship I share with my twin. Knowing Kaoru would be extremely hurt if I even considered such a thoughtless action. I have a strong feeling it would be no different with Haru. In fact, with the casually thrown words, "trust me" tossed about mere moments ago, I visually saw how unsure she really feels…..and how long of a road, the three of us, have yet to travel.

But, now I'm stuck in a hard place, I knew with absolute certainty I needed to find my distraught twin, and had very little time to do so. I was convinced he would do something extremely stupid. Then there's the woman of my dreams, waiting for…uh …well, she's waiting for…. _me_. Then there's me, and what I want. Well, besides the obvious, that I pretty much knew there wasn't a chance in hell of happening, at least tonight, despite my burning body's relentless begging. Is to fulfill what both people needed from me, without causing any irreparable harm to either relationship.

"Hika?" The intoxicating sound of my name softly lingers on her pink pouty skin.

After weighing my options, I knew what needed to be done. Silently praying to myself I wasn't about to choose the wrong path, as I slowly approach the bed. My needful body hovers over the beautiful woman, resting my knee on the edge of the mattress, extending a hand out to gently cup her cheek…..and finally, slowly savor her sweet lips.

After a long shared passionate kiss I force myself to pull away. With my hand still touching her alabaster cheek, gazing down with melted remorseful eyes, my soft words slowly slip from my lips. "Haru, I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Turing away from my gaze, feeling her jaw tense underneath my cupped fingers. "I see."

Hastily plopping down next to her, after witnessing her doubting demeanor. Extending out a hand to tenderly guide her face towards me, catching her pained chocolate eyes with mine. "Wait, Haru, this isn't a decision I've made lightly," Haru just sadly nudged her head away, sadly sliding her eyes away from mine. Dropping my hand from her face before taking her hand and softly squeezing it. Letting out a heavy sigh, speaking in my most sincere tone. "Haru, leaving you now, like this …..Is simply agonizing for me."

"It's alright, I understand." Her tone hardens to my honest words, as she refuses to turn her head and look at me in the eyes.

"Haru, please, don't do this," Pulling her captured hand up to my forehead, shaking my head. "I can tell you're angry with me, but I'm telling you the _painfully_ honest truth." Nothing but silence emerges from the room, as I wait for any kind of response.

Hearing nothing, but silence my irritation grows for the stubborn woman, sitting before me. Dropping our hands from my head, lifting my head as my words begin to come out sharp. "Do you actually think after finally convincing you to admit the truth, about me….about us," Extending a hand, with a slight firm touch, pulling her chin to look at me. Abruptly softening my tone when her damn chocolate eyes take mine as a prisoner. "…. That it would be anything but excruciating to leave you, for not only this night, but the rest. I told you my decision didn't come lightly." Letting out a frustrated breath.

 _"Kao, needs me."_

Her eyes went wide as she suddenly jumbled over her words in somewhat of a concerned panic. "Kaoru, what's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Hearing her mood completely change, with the mere mention of my twin caused my chest to tighten with a sharp pain.

"Haru, I can't get into it, at the moment, there's not much time." The white rumpled cover flares out into the air, revealing the stunning brunet only wearing a pair of panties and fitted t-shirt as she hastily leaps out of bed.

The sight caused a familiar feeling in my lower region, forcing me to stand, distancing myself from the overly tempting bed. My hand reaches out, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back to me. Asking, in a rough, teasing voice. "And where do you think you're going?" The feeling of our burning body's together, causes my resolve to falter.

"I'm going with you," Bluntly speaking, while reaching down, attempting to pry my clenching fingers from her body. "Where else would I go? I need to help him." Her adamant words caused my head to clear…..with the realization, time is rapidly ticking by for my twin.

Without another word my hands wrap tightly around her waist and the back of her head, gently, but firmly leading her back to our rumpled sheets. "Haru, I'm sorry, but you can't go." Knowing the impending conversation would have everything to do with the woman, that lies underneath me…..and the strong feelings my twin and I share for her….. I wasn't about to invite her along.

"But I-"Lifting my hand, barely placing a finger on her stumbling lips.

"Shhh, Haru listen." Ignoring the frustrated woman roll her chocolate eyes at me. "It's a twin thing, you just can't, alright." Pulling the stark white comforter over Haru, lightly tucking it into her sides. "Just let me take care of things," Giving her a warm smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

Stubbornly shoving the blanket away, sitting up. "But Hika, it's Koa, I can help him."

"No, you can't." Gently pushing her back, firmly speaking, and pulling the thick cover over her body, once more. "Not this time."

"But –"

Quickly cutting her off, speaking in a sincere manner. "Haru, you have no idea how good it feels to have someone truly care for us, but this is a twin matter." Firmly pressing the blanket over her, while leaning down, allowing my lips to press lightly on her soft pink cheek, before slowly pulling away, revealing my pleading eyes. "I need you to stay here."

Begrudgingly nodding her turned head and willfully crossing her arm at her chest. "Fine, I understand."

I couldn't help, but chuckle at her stubborn behavior, "Good, now get some rest," quickly grabbing my shoes, before heading for the door. Once at the door I briefly turn with a serious expression. "Because once I return," raising an expectant eyebrow over dark smoldering eyes.

 _"You're definitely, going to need it."_

…And with that one provocative thought lingering in the room, I turned around and left.

* * *

 **A Little Later…**

Every few seconds a strip of light rolls across the rain speckled window. My extended arm rests along the chilled glass, while impatiently strumming my fingers. I didn't want to waste any more time tracking down Jason or Derek, whatever my brother's current driver's name is. Besides, I wasn't exactly sure if my brother had already called for his services. So after forcing myself away from the Brunet Beauty's side, I stepped out of hotel's main entrance, somewhat dressed. I mean at least I had a few buttons fastened on my wrinkled shirt. Okay, okay if you include my bruised face I basically looked like I was just mugged when I signaled the passing cab.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, as I press my back into the black vinyl seat, sitting in the back of a somewhat clean cab. Purposely turning my eyes away from a clear unidentified substance, dried on the far side of my shared seat.

"Hey buddy, we're here." A rough voice comes from the front seat.

"Thanks, I'll get out here." Reaching out, slapping several pounds in the drivers held out hand.

"Good evening, govner, pleasure of doing business with you." Tipping his grey wool Stetson with a flick of his finger, before turning back around, facing the front of the car.

"Yeah, evening." Speaking in a distracted tone, stepping out of the cab, while I gaze up at the towering glass building Kao had chosen for the companies use. No longer paying attention to the taxi, as it slowly rolls away. Lifting a hand to my black bottom up shirt, giving it a firm tug as I make an attempt to straighten the practically nonexistent pleated lines of the garment, thus improving my current appearance. Hastily walking through the glass enclosed entrance, as I'm extremely eager to finally find my distraught twin.

 **A few minutes later…**

Arriving just outside of our company's prep room with a rapid beating heart. "So, what do you think, about making a deal?"

Hearing the muffled voice causes my arms to suddenly lash out, in front of my chest, bursting through the double doors. "Kao, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A surprised topless brunette, trapped between my brother and his desk, reach out in panic to hastily cover her exposed chest.

My passion dazed twin stands against the model, with his shirt completely open. Abruptly dropping his head in defeat, on the statuesque model's boney shoulder, cursing himself. "Damn, I should have locked the door!"

Walking further into the room, as I casually shrug my shoulders, with my hands stuffed in my pockets. "Yeah, well, get used to it little brother, it's seems to be going around, tonight." Giving Kao a meaningful look as I gradually walk towards him.

The brunette model starts to fumble with her top, while nervously speaking. "Ah, maybe I should- "

Flashing my golden eyes in the woman's direction, speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, that seems like a wise choice."

"Stop, don't leave," My bother swiftly catches the model's long arm, keeping her from fumbling with her top. "My brother is just leaving."

Letting out a humorless chuckle, shaking my head. "Not likely."

Kao lifts his head, revealing hurt, adamant eyes. "Hika, what the hell are you doing here, why aren't you with Haru?" Letting out a defeated sigh, with a dejected tone. "Where you belong?"

"You know why I'm here!" Swinging out a dramatic arm towards the model. "You're about to do something really stupid!"

My eyes glance over to the outraged model, shrugging my shoulders, bluntly speaking. "Hey, you were warned."

Lifting my hand, anxiously rubbing the back of my head. "Look Kao, this isn't like before, this is something you'll never forgive yourself for." Letting out a long frustrated breath as my arms drop, while cautiously walking towards my twin. "Kao, she's finally back in our lives, and you're risking it all," placing a hand on my brother's shoulder, "for what? One of your guilty pleasures….it's time to stop."

.

"Stop it, Hika!" My twin roughly pulls his shoulder away from my hand. "I'm a grown man, capable of making my own decisions." His voice turns somewhat defeated, "I'm just moving on, like you wanted me to. Now, if you don't mind." He turns his head and begins to passionately ravage the model's neck, coaxing her arms to drop away from her perky breasts. I watch the model quickly become submerged in his inflicting passion, allowing her yellow blouse to roll off her limp fingers, and on to the floor.

"Moving on with who, with her?" Asking in an incredulous tone.

Koa's pleasure dazed eyes slowly roll open, peeking out from behind the model's glossy chestnut locks. "Hika, just go back to hotel… can't you see…. I'm busy." Speaking between hungry nibbles, and distracting kisses.

Ignoring the heated couple as I see an open bottle of my twin's chosen drink, Feeling a bit parched I stroll over to my brother's occupied desk. Lifting the already opened bottle with the black label as I roll my eyes at the woman's over theatrical noises. Encouraging the smooth golden liquid to slowly pour into a glass tumbler. Pausing only when the liquid in my glass begins to slosh around, causing my head to snap at my little brother for shaking the desk, giving him a sharp glare. However my brother just slides his eyes closed and ignores me as he erotically grinds the half-naked model into the side of his desk.

.

With no intelligent response coming from my twin I rest the open bottle back on his desk, being careful not to place it down anywhere near the woman's flailing arms. Tilting my head back, allowing the golden liquid to rush pass my lips, before pulling the glass away. With my drink casually held by my fingers I coolly fold my arms across my chest. Carelessly crossing one foot in front of the other, while leaning on a free edge of my brother's desk. "You know Kao, I bet if you asked her she couldn't even name the twin she's being seduced by."

My brother snaps his head in my direction. "Damn it, Hika! I'm sure she can. Now go the fuck away!"

Lifting the glass, taking a quick taste. "Well, then prove it and I'll go away."

"Whatever, you're really being an ass tonight." My brother roughly pulls the woman upright as his hands slowly linger over her exposed curves.

"Hey, you spoiled my plans, let's just call it _somewhat_ even."

Drawing my attention to the boisterous, seemly pleasure submerged model. "Go ahead, what's his given name?" Motioning my half empty glass towards my irritated twin. Knowing if the woman actually payed any kind of attention to our conversation, the question would be simple to answer.

With my question the woman immediately dropped her passion engulfed act, glaring at me with ugly dark eyes. "Ah sure, it's Hikaru-sama." Snidely answering the question.

Letting out an amused chuckle. "Uh, Sorry to tell you this sweetheart, but your wrong. Let me introduce you to my little brother, Kaoru." Motioning my glass to my occupied brother. "Kao, say hello to the nice woman you were about to make a massive mistake with."

"Uh, I can explain." My twin quickly steps away from the woman, while stumbling over his words.

That's when I see something swiftly blur pass my eyes, just before a loud "slap" slices through the room. "No, thank you, we've already met." The fuming brunette smugly lifts her head, before sharply turning her back towards my twin. Firmly clicking her heels against the tiled floor while proudly walking out door…topless.

"Ow, damn it Hika that hurt!" Tenderly rubbing his glowing red cheek, as he refills his drink. "I was actually pretending to be you, she was a previous guilty pleasure." Lifting his glass to his lips and taking a long taste of his freshly poured drink. "She wasn't exactly happy being _Kaoru's_ returning playdate."

"Well, try warning me, next time!" snapping back at my twin.

Kaoru's hand quickly finds his temple, tenderly rubbing circles in the throbbing area. Letting out a frustrated sigh "Hika, she was in the same room. How the hell, could I have managed that?"

"I don't know, she didn't seem to notice our names being repeatedly bounced around the room. It probably wouldn't have made a difference. I mean at moment were not exactly identical, now are me. " Motioning to my brother's bruised chest and my healing busted up face, before taking another drink from my glass tumbler.

My brother pulled the golden liquid from his lips, while rolling his eyes towards me.

"I'm sure, when we look back at this, we'll have a good," awkwardly clearing my throat, "laugh."

Roughly grabbing the neck of the bottle, pouring yet another drink for himself. "You know Hika, sometimes I hate you,"

Not taking my brothers words seriously. "Ah, that's not very nice, little brother." While noticing his un-Kaoru like behavior as he pours another drink for himself. "Uh Kao, just how many of those have you already had?" Tilting my glass towards my brother.

Slamming the bottle down on his desk. "I spent weeks with her barely even speaking to me." Jerking his head back quickly taking a swig from his glass. "Meticulously building her trust and you show up out of the blue," Roughly motioning his glass towards me, allowing the golden contents to messily slosh around in the glass tumbler. "With a damn busted up face, no less….and manage to win her affections in the very first freaking day. How the hell is that even fair?"

"Kao, it just happened, one minute we were practically screaming at each other and the next-"Purposely bringing the glass to my lips, hiding my warming cheeks from my twin.

Waving his arms out in front of him, cutting me off as he speaks with irritation. "Yeah I get it, you were all over each other. No need to paint a picture, I've got a pretty good memory." Lifting his glass to the side of his forehead, letting out a long frustrated breath. "Hika, why the hell aren't you with Haru, I left your little activity undisturbed."

"Little activity?! I'll have you know-"Outraged by the applied implication.

"Oh, I see, you already finished, well, that was quick." Raising a knowing eyebrow, teasingly tipping his glass to my nether region. "Well, I guess after all those years, you were bound to have some performance issues….well, you know the old saying if you don't succeed get back on that horse and try, try again." Shrugging his shoulder, taking another sip from his glass.

Quickly turning irate with my blunt twin. "Finished?! Performance issues?! What the hell Kao?! For your information, thanks to you, I left before I could even-"

Quickly cutting me off. "Now, Hika what the hell did you do that for?" Slamming his empty glass on the table, letting out a depressed sigh. "You won Hika, its over." Kao reaches for his bottle.

Tossing out my hand, catching his wrist, stopping him from pouring another drink as my voice turns sincere. "Kao, we don't know that for sure."

"Enough, Hika!" Jerking his arm away from me. Roughly grabbing the bottle's neck. "She was about to freaking sleep with you! What more needs to be said?"

Kaoru's voice turns gloomy, "I'll never be Haru's one," Roughly poking a finger at my chest, while tightly holding on to the opened bottle, speaking in a depressing tone. "She needs you, not me."

Seeing my twin begin to crumble, I gently lace my fingers around his poking finger, tenderly guiding his hand away from my chest. While my other arm swings around his fallen shoulders, pulling him into my chest for a comforting hug. "Kao, how do you know that?" with my soft cautious words my distraught twin suddenly swings out his arms, harshly shoving them into my chest, forcing my foot to fall back and regain my balance.

My irate twin storms towards his desk to fetch another glass. Standing at his desk, silently fuming, until he violently throws out an arm, slamming his tightened fist against the smooth polished surface, while he emotionally yells out,

 ** _"Because….I heard, her say it!"_**

 **End of Hika's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N Hey all, I really hoped to have this out faster, in fact I was aiming for a week ago ….But if you hadn't read on my profile page, (Which I usually update every Monday with my latest writing plans. For those of you who don't already know.)**

 **I had a little mishap with a cup of tea and my power supply. For almost a week I've had no access to my hard drive and I was using a pen and several wired notebooks to release the ideas building in my head. I do have my old computer, but it was just frustrating to use. It's funny I use to love that thing and had no problem with it, but now it drove me to actually use pen and paper. Needless to say not one, but two power supplies arrived in the mail (Learned my lesson about having a backup.)**

 **Anyway back to the story….This chapter was bit difficult to write because of all the information it's leading up to, so lucky you I had to start the next chapter in order to keep the chapter flowing properly…which means, I only have one more scene to write, before it too is finished! So look for yet another update in the upcoming days.**

 **Leerai, I'm sorry I didn't let them finish, I really wanted then to, but it's coming, just not yet.**

 **InuYoukaiKagome Sorry, I really wanted to get this out when I told you, I hope the early upcoming chapter will help.**

 **Alright well I'm off to update, Thanks for your amazing support. Alimackatjac ;)**

 **Please ;) Follow/Review / Favorite/Share**


	24. Chapter 24 A Heart's Sacrifice

_Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club._

Back in our world by Alimackatjac

Chapter 24 A Heart's Sacrifice

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

I watched, as the pure raw anger that once filled my little brother quickly dissolved into a quiet misery. With both Kaoru's hands resting on the polished wood of his desk, his ginger head drops, along with his defeated shoulders. "I overheard her say it, when she was speaking with Ranka….Remember, I was in the same damn room." Letting out a depressed sigh. "I heard it all, straight from her own lips."

With Kaoru's head pointed at his desk, small moist circles emerge on the glossed wood. "It's what convinced him to finally let you go."

My brother's broken words caused me to take in a quick breath, as I stood there speechless.

After a moment, Kao, lifted his arm and rubs his obscured face with his sleeve, before straightening his shoulders. He lifts the bottle of golden liquid out in front of him, with his voice coming out miserable and cold. "So, if you don't mind, I plan on drinking through the rest of this, and find myself a date or two for the evening. I figure screwing my way through my long awaited rejection, won't completely work, but it's a start. " My devastated twin tilts the scotch bottle in my direction, giving me a sad congratulatory salute with it, just before lifting it to his lips, roughly jerking his ginger head back. After pulling the bottle away from his lips, he lifts his arm to his mouth, wiping it with his sleeve. He stumbled a bit as he turned his back with the bottle's neck tightly held in his fist.

"Kao, don't do this!" Reaching out, catching my brother's hand.

My twin tries to forcefully jerk his hand away from my tightened fingers. "What's a matter Hika? You of all people should be happy it's turned out this way. You get the girl, she picked you, not me. All these years…. I thought I just didn't give myself a chance …that we really did share those deep feelings for each other. Little did I know, I've been wrong this whole damn time….I was just a place holder, until the _real_ twin showed up."

My emotional golden eyes burn towards my twin. "Kao, I didn't want to get the girl like this," Letting out a sigh, "Not…. by hurting you."

"Well Hika, how the hell did you think it was going to turn out? I wasn't blind all those years ago! Hikaru, admit it! We both saw something there, it was just a matter of time…...before everything was ripped apart! Hell, we almost did it to ourselves…until I-" Kaoru trails off, just before attempting to roughly jerk his hand away, as we begin to fiercely struggle over the bottle. "It doesn't matter, it's over damn it, now, leave me the fuck alone!"

"Stop it! Please, just stop it! I hate it when you two fight!" A desperate pleading voice comes from the door.

"Haru?" My golden eyes flash to the door, where the beautiful brunette stands in the doorway with tears trailing from her emotional chocolate eyes.

"You need to just stop! Can't you see what's happening?" She glances between the two of us.

Kaoru immediately stops struggling, lifting his stunned head to the door. "Haru, ah, how long have you been standing there?" His tone turned sheepish.

Lifting her long pink sleeve, that slightly covers her hand, rubbing her emotional face with it. Standing in the doorway, for a long, quiet tense moment, before the brunette casually walks over to the two of us. Haru's glossy chestnut hair is wept off her shoulders in a high pony tail, she is wearing an oversized pink button up tied in the front and a pair of hip hugging jeans. She obviously leaped out of bed and headed straight for her closet as soon as I left the room, spending just enough time to throw some clothes on and rush out the door behind me. The burette beauty stops right in front bottle of scotch, my twin and I were just struggling with, and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, long enough to see a half-naked woman walk pass me."

"Uh, you saw that?" Kaoru asks with a guilty tone.

Hearing the brunette's words caused my heart to beat rapidly as panicked words burst from my lips. "Listen, Haru I can explain!"

Haruhi crosses her arms at her chest, while intently looking towards me. "Really? I'd like to _hear_ it."

With Haru's wide chocolate eyes giving me an expectant look I mentally plunge into my devious head, frantically pulling folder after folder from my file cabinet of ideas. In an attempt to come up with some kind of feasible excuse for the half-naked woman. Finding my all brilliantly kept files and mind uncharacteristically blank, I begin to scheme for sheer survival, ready to throw my beloved twin under the bus for the cause. Hell, he's already given up, so he probably wouldn't mind, much.

Hastily swinging out an arm, pointing a finger at Kaoru's chest. Only being caught by surprise by the unsuspected sight of my little brother's finger adamantly pointed at my chest. "It's his fault!" We both yell out at the same time. Seeing our little twin moment, Haru lifts her hand to the bridge of her nose remaining silent and only shakes her dropped head in front of us.

Taking advantage of my awkwardly stumped twin I easily slip the bottle from my brother's distracted fingers. "Wait a minute, Haru? It couldn't be her." Raising a knowing eyebrow, speaking in a teasingly sarcastic tone. "I seem to recall telling _someone_ to stay at the _hotel_ …that this is twins' business and _only_ twins' business."

Walking over to a small prep table, across the room, setting the overly used bottle away from my depressed twin, as I tease the brunet beauty. Strolling back with a smirk on my lips, arriving in front of her, towering over the petite brunet with my arms crossed at my chest. "You wouldn't know anything about that, now, would you?"

Haru unfolds her arms, lifting her hand to her perplexed face, like she was deep in thought. "Hmmm, let me think about that….. Well, as a matter fact yes, I do. But to be honest, I merely told you, I _understood_ , in no way, did I agree to stay behind." Shrugging her shoulders, "Besides, since when have I ever listened to you." Haru lets out a chuckle at my stunned face.

Stepping in front of the beautiful brunette, pointing a finger at her chest. "I should have known, you let me off the hook way too easy…. Go ahead keep on laughing." My lips begin to slowly curl into a mischievous smile, before leaning down next to Haru's ear. Allowing a rough whisper to blow pass my lips. "I have some rather _interesting_ plans for you ….in gaining my revenge." Haru immediately stops laughing at me, as her face catches on fire with my slightly suggestive and teasing words.

"Ah Sorry guys, I don't mean to interrupt you, in your…..Well, whatever this is, but I have things to do." My brother turns to walk away, lifting a hand to blindly wave in the air.

"Kaoru, you're wrong!" That is until Haru's clear voice breaks through the silence.

Upon hearing our friend's words Kaoru quickly turns around. "Pardon?"

Haru cautiously walks up to my bewildered brother, extending her hands to gently hold his hand. "I said, you're wrong. It's true, I told my father I needed Hika, but what I didn't say is …. I need you too, Kaoru. I always have." A sharp pain suddenly strikes my chest, as I hear my long time love's blunt words….for not just another man, but my twin.

Noticing Kaoru's mask slide from his features, revealing overly emotional eyes gazing at the woman, standing before him. Pulling his hands away from hers, gently grabbing the side of her arms. "But Haru, the way you acted that night, after you spoke to your dad?"

"I was worried about Hika, and what my father had done to him." Her cheeks warmed as she slid her eyes away, while awkwardly pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I wanted to talk about the kiss, but it just didn't seem like the right time. I figured you were worried too, so I didn't say anything." Lifting her eyes catching Kaoru's.

"Kiss, what kiss?! Care to include me in this conversation?" Becoming irritated from what I was hearing, glancing between the two of them.

Kaoru's suddenly takes in a sharp gasp of air, as they were caught into each other's sickening emotional gaze, while completely ignoring me. "Haru, you have no idea how I really wanted that night to end….that entire night I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the door, wishing I could just talk to you."

I couldn't help, but feel like the third wheel, wondering if I didn't just cause an irreversible situation for myself, by leaving Haru and going after my twin. Have I actually done something so stupid I will never forgive myself for? With a burning dark feeling crushing my chest I quickly reach out, roughly grabbing my brother's shoulder ,abruptly spinning him around, to face me in my intense searing eyes.

"Hika, what the hell is your problem?" Kaoru's glaring eyes caught mine in angered confusion.

Reaching out with both hands, tightly clutching the fabric of my little brother's open shirt, before roughly jerking him closer. "You're ignoring me and my freaking question. Now start talking!" Seething through clenched teeth.

Kaoru lifts his hands to my chest, violently pushing away from my grasp. "Like I have anything to explain to you… or do I have to remind you of _earlier_!"

"Stop it!" Quickly stepping in-between us, throwing out her arms. Being sure no harm accidently befalls the woman, who adamantly stands between us, I let out a frustrated huff and quickly step back. With my searing hot temper bubbling over my closed fists shake at my sides while my eyes burn towards a pair of identical eyes. Haru drops her head with a heavy sigh, speaking softly to herself in a miserable, lost tone. "I could handle one, but two? …after all these years….. It hasn't changed …..Nothing has changed."

My anger for my twin immediately melts away with her woeful words. "Haru?" Accidently speaking at the same time my brother and I glance at each other, completely lost on how to comfort our distraught friend.

Haru turns around to face us, once more, revealing streams of tears gushing from her emotional chocolate eyes. "Damn it, I swore to myself after that night, I wouldn't be the one …..I couldn't be the one!" Haru's distraught words come out sharp, but it didn't feel like she was speaking to us, but rather scolding herself. "But, here I am."

Kaoru quickly reaches out, grabbing her arms, speaking with deep concern. "One what?" Pulling her into his chest, while wrapping his comforting arms around her. "Shhh, you're not making any sense, Haru." My twin speaks to her softly as Haru buries her emotional head into his exposed bruised chest.

Watching the woman's shoulders shake I cautiously walk up to my brother and Haru, placing a comforting hand on the top of her head. "Yeah, try and calm down. What night are you talking about?"

My brother lifts his head from the top of hers, "Shhh, Hika, let her tell us in her own time." Kaoru, speaks softly.

Haru pulls her head away from my brother's chest, letting out a small sniffle. She reaches up and wipes her tears away with her pink sleeve, before lifting her head, to my little brother. "Kao, I hate to ask, but do you mind?" Haru motions to across the room, to the half empty scotch bottle. "I may need a little help getting through this."

"Ah, yeah, sure." Kaoru nods his head, before making an attempt to pull away.

Seeing Haru's emotional tearstained face causes me to place a supportive hand on my twin's shoulder. "Don't worry about it little brother, I've got it." Walking over and snatching the bottle with my fingers, before glancing around the large room. "Ah Kao-"Lifting the bottle to my twin, with a confused look.

Letting out a sigh, "By my work station." Speaking to me without his concerned watchful eyes turning away from our upset friend.

My golden eyes glance around the area my brother mentioned, "Thanks." Speaking in a distracted tone as my searching eyes scan the show's prep area, until I spot the glasses. Hastily walking over to a small table, next to my brother's workstation. My fingers quickly flip over a sparkling clean tumbler. Tilting the bottle down, encouraging the smooth golden liquid to slowly flow in the awaiting glass. It wasn't long, before I found the beautiful brunette sitting in a chair, at one of the make-up stations, with my concerned brother kneeling in front of her. Being careful not to upset her further, I cautiously hand the straight up scotch to my longtime friend. "Here you go. Sorry, were out of ice."

"Thanks Hika," Lifting her emotional eyes, sharing a small thankful smile with me.

"Yeah, no problem." Noticing her hands are roughly shaking around the glass, as she slowly brings the glass to her lips. After seeing her hands I peek over the brunettes head, briefly sharing a concerned look with my equally troubled twin. Seeing the normally indifferent girl from my past just emotional freak out in front of me caused me to question….What has our longtime friend been hiding, from us?

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

* * *

 **Haru's POV**

Dropping my eyes to the golden liquid, I couldn't stop my hand from shaking around the glass. It had been so long since I silently locked away this secret….from the two men sitting before me.

Straining to hold back the stinging tears, at the corners of my red swollen eyes. With my eyes sadly dropped to my trembling fingers around the glass tumbler. Watching the golden ripples spread out within my somewhat shaky glass as I build the strength to finally break my silence.

"Well, let's see, it happened on that ski trip. In fact, it ended up being our last one…. _All because of me_."

 **Flashback… Poolside.**

" **Sorry, Hika, I just can't." My heart aches seeing Kaoru's woeful eyes, causing me to jerk my arm away from Hikaru's grasp. Small splashing waves of water rippled from my panicked body as I quickly wade through the water. Hastily reaching out for the silver railing and climbing out of the heated pool.**

 **A frigid breeze blows against my newly exposed skin, causing my body to violently shiver. Hastily throwing out an arm, reaching out for a white cotton robe to shield my freshly emerged goose bumped skin. Straining to hold back my tears, as I run towards my room. Passing Kaoru's stunned face while softly whispering out my pained words to him. "I'm sorry, Kao."**

 **.**

" **Haru!" Running away, not daring to turn around, while hearing Hika's voice call out. Unleashed tears begin to fall from my eyes, as my heart felt like it was being pulled into two equally opposite directions. Not caring which direction I escape, I throw out my arms against a metal door. Bursting through it, before my feet clumsily sprint up countless stairs. However, the further my feet carry me the, more broken I feel.**

 **.**

 **Practically keeling over against a painted wall, my lungs heave to take a burning breath, as I'm unable to run any further. Lifting my sobbing head to see another door, slowly extending out a hand to shove the metal door open. Slipping through it with my exhausted body wrapped in the white terry cloth robe, stumbling into a dimly lit deserted hallway. My pool soaked hair sticks to the side of my face, with chilled drops occasionally dripping off my chestnut strands. Flopping back against the nearest wall, as I catch my breath and more importantly, attempt to pull myself together from my faltering emotions.**

 **.**

" **I should have known! You just had to be here!"** **Until heated words almost cause my body to crumble.**

 **My eyes flashed in the direction of the irate words. My tear strained eyes glance over to see a pristine white sheer slightly rustling around a pair of french doors left ajar. Cautiously moving towards the open door, when I hear Kaoru shout out. "Hika, I didn't do anything!"**

 **Silently slipping out of the French doors, finding spots of shimmering light dancing against the stone baloney. Cautiously creeping closer until I see the origin of the dancing patches as the balcony edge hoovers high over a brightly lit sky blue pool. Quietly walking to the edge of the balcony, before slipping into the shadows. Casting my emotional eyes down towards a wretched sight of two brothers arguing amongst the shimmering lights of the rippling pool. Intently watching the younger ginger hold up two hands in defense, in front of his chest, while cautiously stepping away from his advancing angry brother.**

 **.**

" **You missed your chance! You couldn't help yourself, you just had to mess things up for me too!" Hika steps forward, poking a finger at his brother's chest. "I'm sick of you always getting in my way!" My breath suddenly catches in my throat from the awful sight. Seeing the usually inseparable gingers act so cruelly towards each other.**

 **Kaoru swings out a hand, harshly slapping his twin's hand away from him. Watching the irate twins stand face to face. "Your way? You're the one strolling in the damn room, with the entire club behind you!" Clearly witnessing the dark effect of my selfish slip I throw a hand to my twisting stomach. Feeling my insides twist tighter, forming a hard knot in the pit of my stomach. Knowing Hika, is only lashing out because I smashed his over abundant feelings, with my thoughtless actions, from earlier.**

" **You were, trying to stab me in the back!" Feeling outrage, Hika, yells out.**

" **And you weren't just doing that, a few minutes ago?!" Both stubborn twins stand toe to toe, on the very edge of a physical confrontation, until Kaoru takes a step back. Proving once more of his emotional maturity over his older twin. "Hika, this isn't working, we tried…maybe we should just ask Haru which one she wants between the two of us."**

 **My chocolate eyes grew wide overhearing the two boys' heated confessions. Noticing their odd behavior for some time now, I thought that maybe it was merely an unconscious reaction to my deeply held feelings or that the friendship we shared between the three us grew deeper somehow….. But now I knew for certain, it wasn't the case. Their feelings have grown far past a close friendship …**

 _ **Of course, knowing this**_ **….** _ **only made the situation worse**_ **.**

 **Hikaru sharply nods, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "Yeah, I think you might be right, along with some much needed space, between the two of us." Turning his back on his twin.**

" **Hika, don't say that." Kaoru Steps closer to Hika's back, my burning tear-filled eyes see Kaoru's hand nervously shake, as he cautiously reaches for his brother's broad shoulder.**

 **Hikaru roughly jerks away from Kaoru's hand. "Look, I'm just being honest." Hikaru walks over, picking up a white robe, flinging it over his shoulders. "When we get back, we both go to Haru and demand she makes a choice between the two of us." Wanting nothing more than to scream out how stupidly their behaving…..But Knowing, if I did, they would just continue with their idiotic plan….forcing me to do the unthinkable.**

 **Hearing Hika's wounded words my hand abruptly slaps down over my mouth. My legs grow weak and shaky, unable to stand I carefully slide down deeper into the shadows, against the balcony's stone wall. "Whichever twin she doesn't pick ….leaves the other two in peace. No interference. No contact. Agreed?" Leaning against the rough stone wall with my hands over my blunt mouth, sliding my eyes shut. Silently allowing heartbreaking tears to cascade down the back of my trembling hands.**

" **Fine, if that's what you want? Agreed." My heart shatters in a million pieces as I hear Kaoru agree to their ridiculous plan…..A plan, I refuse to have any part of.**

" **Fine, it will be nice, not having you always hanging around us." With the last of Hikaru's words the night grows still as my tears silently fall for the two boys I've grown to love.**

 **Finding it impossible to fall in love with not only two brothers, but two twins…..I asked my heart to choose between the two. Except after doing so my mind quickly screamed for me to stop.**

… _ **.Because I couldn't be the one.**_

 **I couldn't be the one responsible for ripping the two loving brothers apart, just for my selfish emotions…..and in some way, I think my heart also knew this, because it could never… name one over the other.**

 **Because if it did, it would cause irreparable damage to the deeply held relationship….causing the two brothers to turn their backs on each other…and walk away. Seeing as it was not only selfish, but inconceivable for me to have the two for myself.**

 **I decided to sacrifice, and deny my heart all of what it desires….**

 **Because, I wouldn't be the one…I refuse to be the one.**

 **My heart burned with the realization that I would no longer expect that special kind of love, to touch any part of my remaining life. Because I've sealed it away…. For the "good" of the two individuals, that I silently care for the most. Knowing my life, can now only revolve around my studies …..And my life's work.**

… _ **.Knowing I'm sacrificing for them, I allowed my heart to mourn,**_ **this one time.**

 **As uncontrollable sobs poured from my emotionally shattered body.**

 **A little later …**

 **The night slipped by as my tears slowly ceased and dried on my face. Physical and emotionally drained I find myself just sitting in the chilly silent night. Unable to recover any strength as I begin to lose focus, while staring down at my fingers. Until a slamming door causes my eyes to clear and open. Shifting my head to curiously look down the deserted hallway. Only to find my friend upset, and sliding down the outside, of his hotel door. His miserable blond head fell in his hands, as his shoulders shook.**

 **.**

 **I remained silent, I didn't want my kindhearted friend asking me unending awkward questions because of my miserable broken appearance. However, by the looks of it, he too could be called miserably broken, and wasn't in any kind of condition to move. As we both sit in the still night a feeling silently laces around the two of us ….with some kind of lonely soul's connection.**

 **Clearly knowing how the Suoh's felt about my kindhearted friend, my chest grew heavy, as I watch the blonde's shoulders shake, around his dropped head…..knowing he has no one.**

 **End of flash back**

 **End of Haruhi's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

My heart sinks in my chest as I listen to Haru's version of my own painful memory…

 _...And for the sacrifice I made because of it._

"After that trip, I tried keeping my distance from you two, I didn't want you going through with your horrible plan….I didn't think my heart could take the question, knowing what was riding on my answer."

Haru lets out a heavy sigh. "Shortly after the trip ' _my chosen one'_ confessed his feelings to me ….because of his alienating family he had no one …he seemed to really need me. Seeing as I already denied my heart…I figured I could at least answer his…..keeping the lonely prince company seemed like a noble deed for a broken heart… Turns out, I wasn't the only one who thought this way."

Her miserable head lifted from her now empty glass, revealing emotional tear strained eyes. "Don't you guys get it …all of it, the years of pain. It's all because of me, it's all my fault. I loved you both, but I couldn't decide …So I decided to deny my heart and solve everything."

Feeling something trickle down my cheek, I quickly lift a hand to wipe it away. Kneeling down in front of the sitting, distraught friend, gently taking one of her delicate hands from the empty glass. "Haru… you've known this entire time….about how I really felt?" Softly speaking to the beautiful brunette.

My tear stricken friend remained silent for a moment, and just nodded her head. Letting out a sniffle before a broken whisper blew pass her lips. "I'm sorry."

"And Suoh?" The single name that haunted Hika for so many lost years, verbally slips into the room with his rough emotional voice.

With another sniffle her soft tone answered my twin. "It's what you…. suspected."

Letting out a humorless chuckle escape his lips. "I knew it." Hearing Hika's response in the dismal room I quickly snap my head to his direction, giving him a sharp warning look, to only find trailing tears from his golden eyes.

Haru quickly stands from her chair, dramiacaly motioning to each of us. "But can't you see, nothing has changed! I thought that maybe, after all this time, something might have...You. Me. Him. But no, the situation remains the same." Her voice turns broken and defeated as she flops back in her chair. "In some ways it's like we never left high school." Letting out a long frustrated sigh.

"We're all so… broken."

After Haru's heart wrenching, and all be it, blunt words, the room grew silent, as the only three bodies in the room, were lost in their own heads. Hearing her last word spoken, surprised me, but what surprised me even more is how much it occupied my thoughts. I mean after everything she dropped on us today, and my brain wants to exam a single word the beautiful brunet used? I guess, it's just too much for my head to wrap around …..That or maybe I'm just in some kind of emotional shock. Yeah, that's probably it, but if that's true, then what the hell is going on, in my overly emotional twin's head?

I couldn't help but wonder, if Haru directed her word usage in my direction? After all, isn't that what I called her, our first few days together? Now, that I think about it, the same could be said for Hika and myself. ….and here I thought the angel was sent down for my help, when actually she was sent to help us, as well.

 _All three of us are broken, because all three of us sacrificed our hearts._

 _ **A Little Later…**_

While leaning against the wall, behind the silent brunette, Hika lets out a boisterous yawn. Stepping away from the wall, extending his rather lengthy arms, far over his ginger head. It's Hika's obnoxious way of telling me he's bored, or at very least done with the emotional silence. "So little brother, it looks like we might have something to show Haru, tonight? What do you think?"

My head glanced up, giving my twin a perplexed look. Silently mouthing the words over the brunette's head, 'What are you talking about?' Having absolutely no idea, what my brother is scheming.

Hika just rolled his eyes, before giving me a certain look, a look I knew all too well….and with the powerful look, Haru's previous words exploded in my head, as Hika's intentions practically crash into my unsuspecting body. With concerned eyes I silently mouth words over the brunette's head. 'Are you sure about this?'

Hika's lips slowly lengthen into a mischievous smile, as he slowly nods his head. "So Kao, what do you think?"

"Well, I think from what we just heard, I would have to say," My expression lengthens to mirror my twin's, as I too nod my knowing head at my brother. "It's _long_ overdue."

"Yeah, I would have to agree with you, it's been far too long, wasted time really." Hika taking a step towards our oblivious friend. "So here, or the hotel?" My brother swings out his arm to the fashion show's prep room.

Letting out a small amused chuckle at Hika's suggestion, while straightening up to take a few steps around Haru. "Hotel of course, however this time," arriving on the other side of our friend, "We shouldn't hold back."

Lifting a hand to his chin. "Interesting, but you know me, when have I ever held myself back?"

"Oh, I can name a few times we both did, in the past." My meaningful eyes drop to our sitting friend, noticing the blunt woman remained silent. Finding her behavior odd I slowly kneel down, reaching out cautiously to push back a curtain of glossy chestnut hair, which had fallen out of her ponytail. Carefully tucking the stray strands behind her ear, reveling her beautiful still face. "Uh, Hika, I think Haru fell asleep."

"Yeah, I thought she might, it's been kind of roller-coaster day for all us." Hika's face drops down towards the women, giving the sleeping woman a warm affectionate smile as he slides a hand over her glossy chestnut hair.

"And you still want to go through with it? I mean, maybe we should just let her sleep? Give her a little time to adjust. Sure she's a little more trusting, but that could all change." With concern deeply etched in my face I slowly drop my head towards the sleeping brunet. "Hika you weren't there, when I first found her. We're going to have to be extremely delicate with her, she's not the old Haru."

.

"You don't think I can't see that?" Hika's lifts his tense arm, before running it through his hair, letting out a frustrated breath. "No, it's like I said, we've wasted far too much time. If we had just out right told her! Damn, you have no idea how pissed off I am, at myself, right now. There were some many times we could have just showed her…..Damn, I just want to hit something right now!" Letting out a heavy sigh," All these miserable lost years could have been…. _happy ones_." The last two words that come from my older twin's normally sharp mouth, tumbled out dismal and quiet.

.

Sadly nodding my head as I watch the women before me. "Yeah, I'm _not_ what you would call pleased with myself, either…..but we did try, she always thought we were just messing around in the past."

Hika crosses his arms at his chest, "Well, not this time, I plan to make it abundantly clear. Besides, you heard her, she has blamed herself this entire time, when actually it's our fault …..If we had only-"

Pushing against the floor with my hand, straightening myself up to lock on to Hika's golden eyes, with a serious expression emerging on my face. "You know what this means, if we do this? Are you going to be able to handle it? "Throwing a hand out towards the room, "I mean, we were just at each other's throats, moments ago, and that was because of a few innocent kisses. Once we do this, there's no going back, at least, where I'm concerned. Like you said, there's been too much waisted time. I'm not about to waist another second, now that I know the truth."

.

"Well, were kind of already living the alternative," Reaching up to rub the back of his neck, before his hand drops, sliding them both in his pockets, as he shrugs his shoulders. "So, yeah, I can _definitely_ do this. I might want to discuss, a few things with you, at a later date, but yeah. I agreed to it back then, and there seems to be even more reason to agree to it now. So yeah, I'm all in." Hika sharply nods his head in agreement.

"Well, then let's get _our_ beautiful brunet home, we have a lot of work ahead of us." Glancing at my brother with a concerned look. "Ah, Hika, did Jake bring you here?"

"Jake?" Hika gives me a confused look.

Letting at an annoyed huff. "Our driver?"

"Oh, that's his name, ah no, there wasn't really time to track him down, besides I thought he left with you." Hika just shrugged his shoulders.

Giving my head a shake, towards my older brother. "Uh, no, most of time, I leave him with Haru, while I'm gone."

"Knowing, what we know, about our last driver, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Hika asks in an incredulous tone. Letting out a huff, "Well, I guess it won't matter after tonight, I'll be watching over her from now on, Jason can go back driving you around." Waving a dismiss hand towards me.

"Hika, his name is Jake, and he can be kind of cool, once you get to know him. In fact, he's probably already here. Most likely Haru used him to get here, since she's never been here before."

"Like I've said before, the only guy I'm interested in, is you," Hika gives me a dark teasing smile.

"You're such a massive flirt, save it for later." Waving a dismissive hand towards my twin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, just like old times." Hika quickly reaches down, gently grabbing Haru's arms on one side. "Come on Haru."

Reaching down, lacing my fingers around her other arm, before Sharing a look with my twin and lifting our unconscious friend from her seat. "It's, time to go."

"What-now-where- why-"Catching the slumbering woman by surprise, as her head sleepily whips around.

Hika, gives the confused women a wide mischievous smile, as he helps me carry her out to the car, like old times. "Shhh Haru, we need to show you something, we just can't do it here."

Nodding my head, with a knowing mischievous smile also growing on my lips, as the trapped woman turns her head and glares in my direction. "Kao, put me down, since when can you just manhandle me?"

"Don't worry about a thing Haru, it's just like old times." Hika lets out a chuckle while ignoring the woman's visual threats.

"Damn, you rich bastards, this isn't funny!" Haru fiercely kicks her dangling legs.

I couldn't help, but chuckle, as the beautiful brunet, behaved more like her old self.

" _Yeah, call it a little fieldtrip, for some long overdue….. Show and tell."_

 **A Little Later ….**

We managed to raise quite a few eyebrows, when the three of us entered the lobby. Hika looked like he had been mugged with his bruised face and rumpled clothes, and I wasn't much better. Although my face wasn't bruised, it looked like I hadn't slept in weeks, but other than that I looked pretty normal, just an annoying case of sex hair. Nothing a quick shower and a really good night's sleep couldn't fix. Add the fact that Hika was carrying a visibly fuming, but thankfully quiet, certain brunet beauty through the posh five star lobby …. Well, let's just say we certainly didn't look like our normal fashionable selves of elite society….and the stunned pairs of eyes from the hotels staff, said as much.

.

"Hika, you can put me down now." With her arms folded at her chest Haru speaks, with irritation loosely wrapped around her voice. "I have a pretty good idea of where you're taking me." It seemed the car ride calmed her down, at least a little bit. Of course, we already knew it would, from prior experience …from, our…..ah, _school_. Quickly pushing the painful past memories of that _club_ out of my head, while walking with my older brother.

A smile slowly creeps on my older brother's face, raising a teasing eyebrow to the woman held close to his chest and her pink ballerina flats hanging over his arm. "Yes, but what would be the _fun_ in letting you down?" Letting out a humorous chuckle, "No, I much rather like you in my arms, this way, I know right where to find you."

"Kao?" Haru turns her head, expecting me to say something to my teasing twin.

Shrugging my shoulders to our longtime friend, "I'm not sure, what you expect me to do about him? He rarely ever listens to me." Casually sliding my hand from my pants pocket, extending out a finger to push the illuminated arrow button. In mere moments the polished elevator door slides open with a bell sound ringing overhead. I quickly step aside, allowing Hika to just stroll into the elevator, with Haru tightly held in his arms. Once were all inside, I slide my hand from my pocket, pushing another button for our floor, causing the stainless steel doors to slide closed.

"Me? Listen to my younger brother? As if." My brother playfully rolls his eyes towards Haru. "I don't see that happening, anytime soon."

"Oh, please Kaoru, I know better than that." Glaring at my teasing twin, while she speaks to me.

Haru knows the two of us far too well, knowing either one of us would do pretty much anything for the other. What she hasn't realized yet, is the same goes for her. Hika was just having a little fun. You really couldn't blame us…it's been so long since the three of us were together…I think it's one of the things I've missed the most.

Letting out a sigh, "Fine." Turning to give my brother a serious look, pointing to the floor of the elevator. "Hika, put her down, please?"

"Why, should I?" With the soft piano music playing overhead Hika, raises an eyebrow to me. Letting me know he wasn't done teasing Haruhi, just yet. Slightly raising his sarcastic voice, turning his head towards our friend. "It's not like she _ever_ listens to _me_. "

I'm pretty sure he was using it as a playful distraction, I could tell he's nervous with our impending plan, and to tell you the truth, I am as well…..Everything is riding on it.

Throwing my arms up, shaking my head. "See Haru, I told you, Hika has his mind made up, there's simply no way around it. Sorry, but you can't say I didn't try."

It wasn't every day, in fact no one really knew our little secret. Sure, back then it was implied, but no one really took us seriously. No one has ever seen us and we made damn sure of it.

Her wide chocolate eyes flared in to mine, as she pointed an adorable finger at my nose. "You call that trying? If that's trying, your impish Hitachiin powers of persuasion are a far cry, from what I can remember!" Haru drops her hand.

"Impish?" Glancing over to the slightly irritated brunette, as a devious smile slowly forms on my lips. "Well, come to think of it, there might be one way." My golden eyes shined brightly with a smattering of mischief in them. "Of course, nothing comes free."

Tightening her arms at her chest, shaking her head. "Forget it, there's no way in hell, besides were almost at my room. You'll have to let go then."

With Haru's words my eye's glance over to Hika, sharing a meaningful look with him. "Haru, who says I'm letting you go, once we get there?" Hika leans his head forward, with a mischievous look etched on his face. "I told you, I have some rather _interesting_ plans for my revenge."

Haru pulls her face away from Hika as her chocolate eyes grow wide from my twin's wicked expression, letting out a frustrated sigh. "What is it that you want?"

"Oh, nothing really, just a small harmless ….. _Favor_. To be named at a later time." Casually shrugging my shoulders.

"A favor?" Her face goes somewhat pale, as she nervously swallows.

I abruptly stop walking, as I threw out a hand to catch Hika's arm, causing him to stop, as well. Leaning in closer to her face, giving my head a slow and deliberate nod. "Uh, huh."

"Uh well, you can just forget it! Owing a favor to one of you guys, is like opening Pandora's Box!" Unfolding her arms, throwing out a hand, gently pushing my face away from her.

"Well okay," speaking in an incredulous tone. "Then I guess, I'll just leave you in my brother's vengeful arms." I begin to stroll away from the woman, giving her a small wave as I walk away. "However, I should warn you, his skills have profusely increased with age," letting out a breath, "He's somewhat of a ….. _Devious_ genius, when it comes to matters, such as these."

Letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine, you win, just put me down." Haru begrudgingly agrees

"Hika." Not even looking at my older twin, arriving at the polished door of my suite. Quickly reaching into my rumpled button up's front breast pocket. Pulling out my suite's keycard.

"Fine, but I should be the one given the favor, I am the one refusing to let her go, after all." Hika grumbles as he sets Haru down in front of my door.

Turning around, giving my twin a meaningful look with teasing molten eyes, staring into his. "No, worries Hika, I'll always share with my big brother."

Hika, reaches out, catching my chin, sending out burning dark eyes. "Kao, you're such a good little brother, you've never kept _anything_ from me." Hika sends out a signal, visually warning me he was ready to proceed with our little plan. "

"Uh, yeah", Swallowing nervously, "Ah, thanks Hika." Giving my brother a nod, silently signaling to my twin, I'm ready, before turning around to swipe the keycard laced in my fingers. Extending my hand out, wrapping my hand around the brass handle to swing open the door. Standing in the doorway my eyes look into the pitch-black deserted suite. "Uh, give me a minute, and I'll find a light." Not two steps from the door my foot hits something, sending me flying towards the floor. "Whoa, what the hell!" Abruptly crashing face first on the hard floor, while laying out in the dark room.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Hika calls out, from the door.

Letting out a painful groan, "Yeah Hika, I'm just perfect." Speaking in a sarcastic tone, while I get up on my throbbing hands and knees, turning my head towards my twin.

"Kaoru, are you sure?" Haru flips a switch, causing a blinding light to appear.

My eyes glace behind me to see Hika's luggage messily tipped over, in the middle of the doorway. "Who the hell put that there?"

 _Suddenly, Hika gasps out loud._

"Here, Kao, let me help you pick things up." My eyes follow Haru walking into the room as she passes me.

My face turns pale white when my eyes catch sight of Hika's files scattered on the floor. "No Haru, don't-"But it was too late.

Haru reached down to pick up a few of the glossy rectangle pieces of paper that decorated the floor. Pulling them up to her astonished wide eyes, as she hastily flips through them. "What, the hell?" Her voice comes out barely audible, speaking to herself. One by one the vivid 8x10's slip from her fingers, and flutter to the floor, while she throws a hand over her mouth and tears begin to trail down her cheeks with every fallen photo. "

"Haru, we can explain!" Hika reaches out for her.

She swiftly backs away from Hika, while sharply shaking her head. "No, I don't think you can, not this time." Sprinting out the door, seconds, before her suite's door slams shut. Leaving my twin and myself to silently stare at the empty doorway.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 **Wow, so now you know why I added the seemly pointless flashback, a few chapters back.**

 **Thank you, so much for your support for the story, you guys are awesome!**

 **Please: Follow/Review /Favorite/Share**

 **Well, I'm off to update another story, thanks for taking a peak ;)**

 **See ya soon.**

 **Alimackatjac**


	25. Chapter 25 Double Trouble

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Back in our world by Alimackatjac

Chapter 25 Double trouble

* * *

 **Hikaru's POV**

A heavy sigh lingers on my lips as I find my golden eyes anxiously staring at a closed door on their own. Seeing that it hasn't changed the last fifty times they wandered over there, I force my eyes back to the tablet. Reaching behind my back, adjusting the silk pillows in some kind of attempt to be comfortable, just long enough to bury my attention in my various spreadsheets and production reports….and not the infuriating closed door.

Another long sigh blows between my lips… _.her door._

With my back propped up by a small mountain of colorful pillows, and my sprawled out bare feet loosely crossed, out in front of me. I impatiently sit on the puffy cream colored duvet cover, in a pair of faded Hitachiin blue jeans, and a barely buttoned yellow shirt. The Egyptian cotton shirt loosely wrapped around my broad shoulders, only being held together with two tiny pearlized buttons, in the center of the shirt, allowing the cooled air to tickle across my smooth chest and grooved lower abs. With my eyes pinned to my tablet I hear the running shower gradually decrease and a glass shower door suddenly swing open. "Hika, are you sure?" My younger brother calls out from behind the bathroom door.

Lifting my hand, slowly sliding it behind my ginger head. "Ah, yeah Kao, I have plenty of work to keep me busy." Speaking in a distracted tone with my eyes glued to my screen. "You honestly don't see it?"

"No Hika, you're imagining it…. Come on Hika, it's just for the night. " Kao speaks with apprehension wrapped around his words, causing me to begrudgingly lift my head. "You've been cooped up, in this room for well over a week." Kao swings opens the bathroom door, releasing rolling clouds of steam from behind him. My younger brother strolls out with plush cream bath towel loosely wrapped around his moisture dotted body. With one hand roughly rubbing a smaller towel to his soaked ginger head. "Hika, it's not good for you."

I was about to dismiss my brother's worries when a knock came from the door.

"Yes?" Kaoru stops drying his hair, throwing the damp towel over his shoulders.

"Hey Boss, can I come in?" A voice calls from behind the door.

"Speaking of the idiot look alike." I grumble under my breath, while sliding my eyes back to my work.

"Shhh, Hika be nice, Enter." Kaoru calls to the door.

"Are you decent? I wouldn't want a repeat of last time." The man cautiously asks, causing several chuckles to slip from my lips while my eyes bounce from my half naked brother and the door.

After hearing the idiot blonde from behind the door, Kao's hands freezes just before dropping his towel. "Yeah, come in." Kao lets out a frustrated sigh, as he rests his hands on his hips.

The sandy blonde driver slowly peeks in the room. Letting out an irritated huff. "Boss, what's with you always being naked all the time?" The man casually walks in the room. "Of course this is somewhat of an improvement from last time." The look alike motions to my half naked twin while the driver visually shivers. The rather rude interaction caused my wheels to quickly turn, at least it served as a nice distraction compared to my tablet. I could so easily have breakfast completely naked, then the idiot driver wouldn't bitch every time he saw Kao in a damn towel.

.

"It's called being clean. What do you expect me to wear, while I'm in the shower, scuba gear? It kind of defeats the purpose, of course I'm going to be naked in the shower." My younger twin motions to his dripping wet chest, "I told you, you can just wait for me outside the door, until I'm done." Kao, crosses his arms at his chest, as he shrugs his shoulders. "Either way, it really doesn't matter to me." I could feel my fingers twitching for Kao's towel, just one quick yank and that would teach that damn look alike not to complain.

"Never mind that! Jason, has there been any change?" I anxiously shout at the sandy blond driver.

"Hika-"Catching my brother off guard, tuning his head towards me.

I watch the blonde driver let out a heavy sigh and shake his head. "Ah, no sir, not since that night. She refuses to speak and her trays of food are barely touched. She just sits there in the dark," The blond lifts his depressed head, sneaking a peek at my younger twin. "I'm afraid were back to where we started."

"Damn that woman, she can be so stubborn, at times!" My fingers tightened around my tablet, "I thought by now, she would have at least calm down enough, so we could try to explain things." Letting out an angry huff, while turning my head.

It wasn't long before I felt the bed shift from underneath me, and my twin's comforting hand over my shoulders. "Hika, can you really blame her? We just barely earned her trust, before she quite literally stumbles on a floor covered with her most personal moments, That's _after_ telling her we not only had nothing to do with her being exiled, but that we had no idea where she was." Kaoru's damp head sadly falls on my shoulders "I'm afraid the pictures say otherwise."

.

Lifting my hand, affectionately tapping my brother's cheek. "Yeah well, I'm sure it doesn't help matters in the slightest, seeing our own guilty pleasures, covering the floor, as well." Swinging my arm out toward the floor, bringing my hand to my dropped head. "What the hell must she be thinking? Why didn't I just toss out those damn pictures, when I had the chance?" My searing emotions seethed through clenched teeth in a self-hated tone.

"Hika, stop blaming yourself, there's enough blame to spread around. I mean if I hadn't tripped on your bag-" Kaoru pulls his head away, patting my knee, before lifting to his feet.

"No Kao, What we should be asking ourselves is, what idiot would place luggage right in front of door ?" My eyes burned towards the moron driver look alike, with a knowing look.

"Enough Hika, it was an _accident_!" Kao turns to give me a sharp warning look causing me to turn back to my tablet while grumbling to myself.

The blonde driver throws his hand in front of his chest. "All right, Again, I'm sorry Boss! I was just doing what your lady asked of me, before we left to find you. I should have known better then to place your brother's bags in the door's pathway. We were just in a hurry, so I slid the bags into the door….I fingered I would move them, when we returned."

"Tsk, likely story." Grumbling to myself.

My younger twin shares another warning look towards me. "Jake, it's fine, it was an _accident_." Kaoru waves a dismissive hand to his driver, as he walks to his closet. "Hika, you really should come to the show tonight, it would be like old times." Kaoru speaks from inside the closet.

Turning my attention back to my spreadsheets. "No, I don't care if Jess would stay behind to watch over her." Lifting my head sharing a look with the blonde driver. "No offense, to the blonde idiot."

Noticing the blonde driver roll his eyes from some unknown reason, "None, taken _sir._ " He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm not leaving her ….I'm not walking away." Lowering my voice to practically speak to myself." Not, like last time."

"Hika, I'm not suggesting we just give up but-" Kaoru strolls from the closet while buttoning his starch white button up.

The blond driver lifts his eyes to the ceiling. "Pants, Boss."

Kaoru glances down at his polka dotted boxers, before shrugging his shoulders."

I continued to speak, over my brother. "Kao, the public is expecting one Hitachiin, there's no need for both of us showing up. You and _Jason_ should go. I'll just stay here and catch up with some work." Lifting my tablet into view, motioning to it with my other hand. "After what you told me about the Shadow King's visit, I need to keep a fairly close eye on business back home."

"I guess you're right, knowing the Shadow King, it could be _anything….._ Too bad, going to the fashion show together could have been fun." Kaoru walks back to closet while jetting his thumb towards the blonde. "By the way Hika, the driver's name is Jake."

"Wait, isn't that what I've been calling him all along?" My confused eyes bounce between the two men, one doesn't turn around as he walks to the closet, the other man stares at the ceiling. However both men shake their head without even looking at me.

"Ah, sorry, about that …mmm….driver?" For some reason I couldn't remember what my brother just said.

"Jake! Hika, his name is Jake!" Kaoru's voice carries from inside the walk-in closet. I can hear my twin grumble to himself. "Oh, never mind. Jake, is everything ready for tomorrow?" Kaoru begins to speak clearly from the closet.

Once my twin went back to the closet his driver's blue eyes drop down from the ceiling. "Uh, yeah, Boss almost everything is wrapped up for tomorrow. Although, there is the one matter that's proven to be difficult."

"Only one, could it possibly be our lady or my twin?" Kaoru asks from the closet.

"Oh, you're just hilarious tonight, dear brother!" Rolling my eyes as my head rests on my propped up hand, playfully raising my voice to the closet without even looking up.

"Uh, yes sir, she refuses to see _both_ of you," The blonde nit wit makes sure to glance over in my direction. "All she does is sit in the dark or sleep, it's depressing to even enter her room."

"She's not the only one sitting around the hotel room." Kaoru speaks out from his closet.

"Hey, I've been catching up on my work, I haven't just been just sitting around!" Snapping my head towards the closet.

"Yes, that's true, which is a bit unusual for you .Normally, you would be all over this city."

"Well, since you won't let me just break down the damn door, you've left me no choice…and you know how much I enjoy waiting." Rolling my eyes at my tablet.

"I heard that Hika! I'm all _too aware_ of how much you care for waiting, she's just going to need some time….I'm afraid for the time being all we can do is wait."

"Anyway, Sirs!" The blonde idiot shouts out.

"Oh, Kaoru, apparently _Jason_ has something he wishes to say." I call out to the closet.

"Hika you're doing it on purpose, aren't you?" Kaoru peeks from around the corner, giving me a sharp look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Giving my twin a confused look.

Kaoru rolls his eyes at me before disappearing back in the walk in closet. "Hika, Jake, his name, is Jake!"

Motioning to the blonde idiot driver. "Kao, you honestly don't see it?"

"No, for the last time, I don't see any resemblance to that other blonde, who shall remain nameless!" My brother snaps from the closet.

"Not even with that idiotic luggage move?" I ask in an incredulous tone.

"Hikaru!"

"Fine, be in denial." I grumble to myself, while turning back to my tablet.

"Anyway!" The Blonde look alike shouts out while slapping his hand to his head.

"Go ahead Jake, you were saying." Kaoru calls from the closet.

"I'm just not sure how we proceed with her like that, she won't even get fully dressed to leave her room. How the hell, are we going to get her to the airport?" The blonde falls against the bedroom door while letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Jake, I wouldn't be too worried, I believe we called in for some needed backup. Hika, did you call the Bunkyo estate?"

"Uh yeah, days ago, everything is set." Speaking, in a detracted tone with my eyes trained on my tablet.

"Good, at least we'll be able to get her on the plane, with their help." Kaoru voice rings from the closet.

"Yeah, but which jet is all together a different matter." I added.

Only the two of you would have such a problem." The idiot driver rolls his eyes while he sarcastically grumbles to himself. Just then a firm knock could be heard from the suite's door.

"Speaking of your back up, that should be them." My eyes glance over in the corner of my tablet, checking the time, before lifting my head to the blonde idiot.

"Jake, could you please show the twin maids in. Please have them wait in the Livingroom, we'll be out shortly." Kaoru instructs the idiot look alike from inside his walk in closet.

"Oh great more twins, just what we need." The driver sarcastically grumbles to himself which causes me to chuckle to myself. Our host club king would never do such a thing, in fact it was something I might do, making his behavior a little more endearing to me.

It wasn't moment later the blonde peeked back into the bedroom. "Uh Boss, are you sure their maids."

"Yes, were quite sure." I grumble towards the blonde driver. The irritated man caused me to think of ways to torture the idiot blond, perhaps I could ask him to iron tomorrow's boxers while standing next to him, wearing nothing but a smart ass smile…..or I could really freak him out by attempting to salsa dance with him, while being stark naked. Of course that one would either cause him to run like hell or fall in my arms .Either way it would definitely piss off Kao.

"Ah well, then are you sure, their even twins?" The blonde awkwardly speaks from the door." These two don't even look remotely related, let alone twins and I'm not afraid to admit this…" The blonde driver lowers his voice to a whisper. "But the smaller one scares the hell out of me."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Letting out a huff as I quickly stand from the bed and walk to the door, my golden eyes peek around the door…..until my heart stops in my chest. "Ah, Kao, you might want to hurry up." Forcing myself to nervously swallow hard, "We may have company."

 _ **A little later …**_

Small chunks of ice clink against my empty glass, breaking the undeniable silence in the room. My shaky hand gently rests my glass on the dark glossy wood, as my anxious eyes share a look with my twin. Kaoru nervously slides his fork from his lips before clearing his throat and placing it next to a piece of half eaten layered chocolate cake …. All awkwardly being carried out, under a hard glare of a pair of burning brown eyes.

Kaoru carefully rests his plate on the low sitting table, out in front of him. Being ever vigilant with his immaculate tux, seeing he needed it for tonight's show. "So what do we owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit? "

Dark Honey's cold brown eyes slide over in my direction. "Oh, well, it really shouldn't surprise you. After all, Hikaru and I made a deal….the problem is he didn't carry out his end of the deal."

"Wait, just a minute, the agreement was for dinner, when I came back to Japan. Honey-sempi, I haven't been back. I was unavoidably detained in the states," My lips somewhat turned down just thinking about my recent trip with Haru's freaking drag queen father….and his recently unleashed temper. "Believe me it wasn't my choice to extend my visit." Speaking in a sarcastic tone,

I tried to reason with my normally happy-go -lucky friend, dressed in a well fitted double breasted white dinner jacket, while haphazardly diving into the special chocolate gourmet cake I ordered. Once we realized who had stopped by I practically melted the glass on my phone, as I hastily called down to the hotel's front desk, while Kaoru finished dressing. Sending the hotel's concierge frantically sprinting off to the closest four-star bakery, retrieving one of Honey's known favorites.

.

Honey- sempi dismissively waves his hand towards me. "I already know you haven't made it back to Japan. That's why Takashi and I planned on attending tonight's Runway show. We figured one of you would be attending." Honey roughly pointed a finger at my chest, "One of you promised me an explanation, nobody is leaving, until I get one." The blond adamantly folds his arms at his chest, "So start talking."

.

"Hold on, Kaoru didn't promise you anything, why are you making him stay? As you well know, he has unavoidable work tonight." Throwing out a hand, motioning to my tux wearing twin causing Kao's eyes to awkwardly blink up, in my direction. At the moment compared to the three elegantly dressed men, I looked somewhat underdressed, even for having tea, and cake in the suite's sitting room.

"I know…..but this way you can't stall." The blonde stubbornly nods his head. My golden eyes slide over to my silent brother, as we wordlessly discuss our next move, only ending with a small nod from my twin. With Kaoru's nod my hand begins to roll up sleeves, deciding we had extensive work ahead of us and little time to do it in.

 _ **A little later….**_

The round eyed blonde held his fork to his mouth with the last bit of chocolate cake perched on it. "I can't believe after all this time, it's like waking up from some horrible-" Honey trails off, as he considers the perfect word.

"Nightmare." Mori speaks out of the blue.

Honey turns his head towards his cousin, while slipping the fork between his lips "Yeah, that's right Takashi" Honey nods his head with a wide beaming smile on his face. "You two finally found her. I knew if anybody could, it would be the two of you!"

Honey has obviously grown since the last time we were together. He is now only half a foot shorter then Kaoru and myself, and for what he doesn't have in height he has definitely made up for in muscle mass. I mean he not covered in bulky steroid like muscles but his shirt fits snug to his developed chest. The days of baby fat and piggy back rides have long disappeared for the playful blond.

Honey wildly turns his head in all different directions, searching for his long lost friend. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan where is she? Takashi and I would love to see her again!" The excited blond turns his head towards his cousin, "You want to see Haru-chan again, don't you, Takashi?"

"It's been too long." Mori speaks in an even tone, while nodding his head.

"Ah well guys, you see the thing is -" I nervously bumble through my words, before turning to my twin for some desperately needed help. "Koa?"

"Oh gee, thanks a lot, Hika," Kaoru shares an anxious look with me, while nervously swallowing, "Well, you see fellas, she's actually ….next door."

"Really, I knew she wouldn't be far!" An excited Honey almost blasts out of his seat. The abrupt action cause me to swiftly swing out my arm, catching him by his arm.

My shaky hand gently guided him back to his seat. "Wait Honey-sempi, there something you need to know!"

The confused blonde blinks at his arm, then to me, as I give him a nervous smile. "What's wrong Hika-chan?"

"Well, you see Honey-sempi the crazy thing is….. She might not let you in." After speaking I give the martial art experts an awkward smile.

His sweet brown eyes instantly burned into my direction. "Hika-chan, what did you two do, to poor Haru-chan?"

Throwing out my hands in defense. "Nothing, well nothing outright! I would never do anything to hurt her! She's just really pissed at us! "

"Well, then what's wrong with her?"

Sharing a look with my younger twin, and nodding my head. Kao lifted his drink to his lips, jerking back his head, while swallowing the remainder of his drink. Once done, he casually set down his empty scotch snifter on the table next to him. He slowly slides his finger across the polished table, before carefully grabbing a thick black folder into his shaky palm. Kaoru's golden eyes linger over the surface of the file until he nervously swallows, and tosses it on the polished table. The folder rotates before stopping in front of the curious blonde. "After seeing these….She won't even talk to us."

My anxious eyes watch our old friend pick up the file and rest it on his lap. His wide eyes grow with every flip of every passing photo.

Kaoru motions his hand towards the open file. "Most of these came from Ranka, when Kyoya 'suggested' Ranka move out of the country, years ago...Ranka never showed them to Haru."

"No, but we managed to do it in less than a day, of me being here." I can't help but interject in a self-hated tone.

Honey looks up, obviously taken back by the images. "Well, I see you two haven't changed." Honey smiles with a knowing smile on his face. "Isn't that right, Takashi?"

Mori leans closer with blushing cheeks, next to his cousin, before nodding his head sharply. "Yes, they still harbor deep feelings …for her."

"Although, I don't see why Kyoya would give Ranka pictures of you two?" A confused Honey blinks up, towards me.

"Wait what?!" Quickly standing from my seat, grabbing the folder. My cheeks instantly turned warm from the picture of my twin and some brunette. "No not these, of course these didn't help matters either." My eyes avoided anything that didn't have Haru in them, before throwing the aged photos down on the table and flopping back in my chair. "It's these … I won't say, it doesn't hurt when I look at them." Reaching my two hands out in front of me, popping the top to a crystal decanter, and tipping it above my empty glass. Carefully pouring a double over the melting chunks of ice. "I don't give a damn about some old pictures." Lifting the glass to my lips, jerking back my head, before resting the glass close by, with my fingers loosely laced around the double whiskey on the rocks. "Everyone has a past." Almost speaking to myself in a depressed tone. Letting out a humorless chuckle, "Lord, knows I'm no angel."

.

Honey reached out lifting the photos closer to his face, carefully studying them before giving me a wide knowing smile. "Well of course you wouldn't hold these against Haru-chan, there perfectly innocent. I mean it's clear in these poorly staged pictures the Shadow king drugged her." Honey gives the pictures one last look, shaking his head with disapproval, tossing them back on the table without another thought. "You would think someone like him could have taken more realist photos then this."

"Drugged?" I quickly grab the photos from the table and force myself to really look at them.

A stunned Kaoru turns to the blonde. "Wait, Honey-sempi did you say drugged...So this is what the drag queen was trying to tell me, damn I'm so freaking blind!"

Peeling my round eyes from the photos and quickly turning to my equally stunned twin. "Wait Kao, what did you just say?"

"Well of course, wait you thought these were real?" The blonde chuckled at both of us while motioning to pictures in my hand. "Silly Hika-can, her eyes are closed in every picture and her figures are limp. You two never could think clearly, when it came to Haru-chan." The chuckling blond turns to his cousin. "Isn't that right, Takashi?"

"Unanswered hearts only leave muddled minds." Mori speaks wisely.

"That's so true, Takishi." The tuxedo wearing Honey-sempi nods happily to his similar dressed cousin.

"Wait just a minute, you two knew…. But how?" I find myself once more starring at the two cousins in utter shock.

Honey motioned to his cousin before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, Takashi first noticed the three of you before she picked -."

"Hold on, the three of us?!" Kaoru stares blankly at Mori.

Mori pulls the tiny teacup from his mouth, while nodding his head. "When you remain silent, your true surroundings will reveal themselves."

"Takishi, you're on fire today." Honey beams brightly towards his cousin. I can only turn to my equally shocked brother as we both begin to chuckle with each other, just thinking about the needless times we snuck around the two obviously observant upperclassman.

Kao's snickers calm down as he peeks over my shoulder, "Now, that you said something, Honey-sempi, I can so easily see it. "

"Wait, if she was drugged, then this is what freaked her out." I roughly slap the pictures held in my other hand. "She wouldn't know anything about them, I am so done with sitting around , and not doing a damn thing to help." I quickly stand from my seat but Kao reaches up and jerks me back down to my seat.

"Stop Hika! If you bust in there before she ready, you'll make it worst .You need to be patient, just a little longer." Kaoru gently warns me .

"That's just perfect," letting out a frustrated huff, while resting my head on my propped up arm while strumming my fingers along my cheek. "Were back to waiting again, I hate just sitting here, doing absolutely nothing to help."

"We know Hika." My twin tries to hide a small chuckle from my pouting behavior.

"Well seeing her look-alikes being uh …Takishi?" Honey turns towards his dark haired cousin, revealing the blonde's burning bright red cheeks.

Mori slowly rotates another photo close to his apathetic face. "seeing them thoroughly nailed."

Hearing the man words caused my head to quickly snap towards the picture. Seeing my bare heinie out for all to see, I quickly snatch the 8 x 10 from his closely examining eyes, while giving him a sharp warning look.

Honey speaks with blushed cheeks, as he motions to several guilty pleasure pictures sprawled out on table. "Yeah seeing someone you love giving it to your look-like could seriously mess a person up." The blonde picks up another naked heinie picture and compares it to one of Kyoya's pick, "Look _real_ and _fake_ , _real_ and _fake,_ it's extremely easy to see the difference."

My face turns bright red as Honey proudly holds up a picture of me completely naked, in the middle of my encore performance. Kao catches sight of my burning red face causing him to turn his head, and hide an overwhelming burst of laughter. Without another word I quickly sort through the stack of pictures, finding one of his naked guilty pleasures before slyly fanning my heated face with it. Kaoru notices which picture I'm using and immediately stops laughing.

.

Honey tosses both the pictures back on the table. "If you think about it, we know the pictures of Haru-chan came from Kyoya, and he has access to countless drugs. It's only logical he's behind these. I'm pretty sure he did it for some kind of blackmail. Even with what I know now, He's low, but taking advantage of an unconscious woman is too low, even for him." Honey brown eyes turned a soulless black, as he speaks in a cold tone. "That being said …..He will pay for all the pain he's brought to the club."

Kaoru snaps the picture from my teasing fingers, before turning his attention towards our old friend. "So now that we know a little bit more, do you have any idea how we go about fixing it?"

Honey spins his attention towards his cousin. "Takashi?"

Mori raises an eyebrow as his hands lift to tighten his bowtie. "Fashion show."

Honey nods his head with excitement. "Your right Takishi, it perfect!" In a blink of eye the two martial arts experts were literally picking us up from our seats and roughly pushing across the room. "You two should go to your fashion show."

"Wait Honey-sempi! Quit shoving, I wasn't even going!" I attempt to firmly plant my sliding feet to the floor.

Honey peeks over my shoulder while effortlessly shoving my body across the floor. "Hika-chan you're not attending the fashion show?"

My face turns red from staining against the two pushy cousins. "Does it look like I'm dressed for a fashion show?! I'm in a pair worn out jeans and a plain yellow shirt! I had already decided not to attend. I'm not leaving her, like this!"

"Well then, find something else to do, Takishi and I need some time to consider our next move."

Mori quickly picks up Kaoru, and tosses him out the door. "Hey, I need my tux jacket."

Snapping my head forward as I hear Kaoru let out a girly scream, while being hurled over my head. "Kaoru, what the hell!"

Honey continues to roughly push me closer to the door. "You're a Hitachiin, make one."

"Hey quit shoving, at least let me grab my shoes! " I firmly plant my bare feet on either side of the door, using my legs to vainly push against the martial arts experts.

Mori roughly grabs me by my shirt collar before huffing me out the hotel door like I was nothing. Before I knew it I was sailing through the air until not two seconds later I landed on my younger twin with a "Humph!"

Mori speaks in an even tone as he stands at doorway, brushing the imaginary dust from his hands. "You should buy new shoes"

"That's right Takashi, it will give Hika-chan something to do." Honey nods his head, before slamming the door on our tangled bodies.

Lifting from my feet, letting out a groan, as I feel my throbbing back crack. "Kao, what the hell just happened?" I hold out my hand to my equally soar brother.

Kaoru takes my hand, as he gradually rises to his feet. "I think we were just shown the door, martial arts style."

"No, if that was martial arts style we'd still be on the floor…..possibly not breathing." I hastily reach for the locked nob, just before kicking it with my barefoot. "Damn it!"

"Hika there's no use fighting it," Kaoru reaches out, gently pulling my arm, "I'm sure I have something for both of us, backstage."

I just stood in front of the locked door, staring at it, with worry etched in my face. "But Kao, we have no idea how Haru will react, she hasn't seen them in years."

"Come on Hika, its Honey and Mori, I'm sure Haru will be fine." Kaoru attempts to pull me from the door.

Giving the door one last look before allowing Kao to wrap his arm over my shoulder, guiding me from it. "Yeah, but, I promised myself I wouldn't leave her side…not like last time."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **End of chapter.**

 **Honey and Mori are finally here! So, I wanted to get this out to make up for the holidays. I'm working on the other half now. I really want to take my time with the next chapter, there some emotional, as well as some naughty bits in the next chapter. I'll see you soon.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Please Follow/Review/Favorite /Share**


	26. Chapter 26 Broken smiles

_Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club._

Back in our world by Alimackatjac

Chapter 26 Broken smiles

* * *

 **Mori's POV**

My eyes burn towards the black soulless plastic eyes of the pink stuffed fur ball, lurking under my oblivious cousin's hugging arms. Damn, I hated that thing…. Sometimes I could have sworn I felt those sinister button like eyes follow me, like it was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It goes to show you not all cute and cuddly stuffed animals are sweet. Oh no, that creepy thing had a malicious black aura swirling around its fuzzy frame.

"Takashi, are you ready?" My eyes ripped away from the long eared menace, bouncing back to my apprehensive cousin, standing in front of the polished door. He raised his hand, brushing a few strands of his honey blonde hair off to the side, away from his wide cinnamon brown eyes, giving me a small uneasy smile. I could tell my "little" cousin was nervous. Of course, at around, 5'11 and sporting a well-honed body of a martial arts expert under his tux no one would dare call him _little_ anymore. Even though he's clearly a full grown adult man, occasionally sporting a five o'clock shadow, he still happily skips around with the damn pink fur ball wherever we go. It makes for a rather bizarre sight, if you're not use to seeing it.

.

I watched as he nervously straightened his clothes, seeing my cousin dressed in his pristine white dinner jacket with his fist hovering in the air caused me to take a deep breath, before nodding my head. With a single nod, my nervously excited cousin lightly knocks on the door; however, nothing but silence comes from the other side of it. Mitsukuni smile begins to fall, as he once more strikes the door, this time with a bit more force. However, the result remains the same.

.

My cousin carefully studies the door for a long intense moment, before his expression melts into a look I know all too well….a look of anticipated property damage. In a flash Honey's fingers instantly fly to his stark white buttons of his jacket, flicking each button open, allowing him freedom of movement. Just before the door is blasted into splinters with a well-perfected roundhouse kick, I reach out a hand, placing it on my cousin's tense shoulder. Mitsukuni turns his head, blinking up with a confused face for the unexpected interruption, until I reach out with my other hand, revealing a solid black card tightly nestled between my two fingers. Holding out the brunette's keycard, the twins had the foresight to send back with their Suoh lookalike driver, keeping their repair bill to a minimum.

Mitsukuni lips grew wide as he grabbed the keycard from my offering fingers. "Thanks Takashi."

I remained stoically silent on the outside, however, my fingers curled against my moist palms, hanging at either side of my body as I watch my cousin insert the card, resulting in a soft "click". My cousin rests his hand on the curled brass handle, while turning to me for approval. Giving the rather unsettling situation of entering a grown woman's hotel room careful consideration before nodding my head. After all, I'm pretty sure even I wouldn't be able to restrain my cousin from entering this particular door…It's just been too long since we've last seen her, and those last few times weren't exactly what I would call "happy" .

* * *

 **Flashback…Ouran High school.**

 **A few weeks after the ski trip.**

 **It was one of our rare visits to the club, we tried to make time, but it seemed our schedules filled faster and time was growing extensive between visits, now that we had graduated from Ouran. Before today's visit Tamaki practically begged for us to attend, well, at least that's what Mitsukuni had said. He also said something about the scheduled day revolving around a special cosplay event. Little did we know it had nothing to do with martial arts or even dashing knights and more about college students? It's not what you would call an elaborate change of costume for the Host club.**

 **My cousin reached for the handle, happily swinging the pristine door wide open causing the usual burst of velvety petals to flutter around us. A frantic Tamaki quickly walks up dressed in a cream chunky sweater and a pair of jeans, with a stack of books tilting high over his head. "Thank goodness you're here! Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi, thank you for making time for our little club!"**

" **No problem Tama-chan, Takishi and I are glad to help." My cousin glances up towards the precariously stacked books in Tamaki's hands. "Although, shouldn't the rest of the club already be here?"** **Mitsukuni's wide concerned eyes quickly glance around the room.**

" **Uh well, the thing is Honey-sempi-" An uncomfortable Tamaki trails off while his violet eyes awkwardly drop to the floor.**

 **I quickly catch sight of Kyoya strolling into the room in no particular hurry. "Kyoya, is here." I quietly added, alerting both concerned blondes.**

 **Tamaki lets out a relieved breath after he sees his best friend enter the room, "I'm sure the rest of the members will be along shortly." The blonde forces a happy go lucky smile on his face while speaking in a reassuring tone. Just as he did, Haruhi came bursting through the double doors out of breath, heading straight for her table. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my English teacher kept me after!" She swiftly stashes her book bag behind her couch, before making a quick dash to the teacart, carefully balancing a floral tea set on a silver serving tray.**

" **Haru-chan, you made it!" Tamaki happily turns his head in the brunet's direction, but doesn't move from his spot.**

" **Ah yeah, sorry about that." Haruhi's cheeks begin to blush as she anxiously peeks over to the twin's empty table before awkwardly glancing back to the blonde king. "Uh,** _ **Tamaki**_ **."**

" **Oh Princess, I'm just relieved to have you back by my side once again." He smiles back at the uncomfortable brunet.**

 **Her big chocolate eyes quickly catch sight of our arrival, giving a wave of her hand. "Oh hey, welcome back, Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi." My hand finds its way to my pained chest, with her wide welcoming smile.**

 **Just then, one of the twins casually pushes through the doors, paying no mind to the fluttering rose petals, falling around him. Haruhi suddenly drops her eyes, busying herself at setting up for her guests. With his hands in his pockets, the ginger just strolls pass our secret princess's table, without a single pleasantry shared…. The distant interaction causes a frustrated sigh to blow pass my lips.**

" **Ah Tama-chan, is there anything we can help you with like ….ah." Mitsukuni big cinnamon eyes blink up at stack of books held in Tamaki's hands.**

" **Books." I simply add to the conversation.**

" **Oh no, that won't be nessicary." Tamaki speaks in a distracted tone, quickly turning his head from the room. "Please don't trouble yourselves; I have everything taking care of." He reaches up with his freehand to straighten his tilting stack, while holding them in the other hand. "These are just various props I borrowed from some of the classrooms, for today's cosplay event."**

" **Well okay, if you say so,** **Tama-chan." Mitsukuni wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea to leave the other blonde to his own devices, as he starred up at the tall stack of precariously piled books.**

" **I'm fine, Honey-sempi." The underclassman speaks in a distracted tone, while starring off in the room once more.**

" **Well in that case, I guess Takishi and I will go get dressed," With a somewhat concerned look on his face my cousin calls for the distracted blonde's attention. "Ah Tama-chan, will our costumes be in the changing room?"**

" **Oh sorry, Honey-sempi I guess I just drifted a bit." Tamaki's head snaps back, quickly juggling the stack of books in a single hand to reach in his bag. "Actually, I have both of your costumes, right here." Tamaki pulls something from his bag.**

" **You do?!"** **My curious cousin leans in closer to get a better look. "But how?"**

" **There you go Honey –sempi don't you look cute." The blonde Host club King admired his work, before hastily dropping a pair of fake black rimmed reading glasses in my hand. I couldn't help but look at the eyewear questionably in my open palm but after letting out yet another sigh I begrudgingly placed them on my face. My magnified eyes blink through the lens, seeing Tamaki juggle his stack of textbooks to a single hand before lifting his hand up to his chin. The blonde's violet eyes take a moment to linger over my face with a somewhat deliberating expression until he swiftly reaches up, messing with the top of my head. "There you go Mori-sempi, all done!"** **The blonde studied my face once more before nodding sharply and hurrying off in another direction with the towering stack of wavering textbooks.**

 **.**

 **It wasn't a few quiet moments later a sudden "crash" teared through the peaceful surrounding as delicate china shattered against the polished marble floor. I whipped my head around to see a stunned Tamaki sitting in the middle of the floor with a tipped over serving cart and several overturned textbooks dotting the polished wood floor. With blushing cheeks, Tamaki cautiously reaches up to the top of his head, pulling a splayed out AP Trig textbook off his blond head, smiling awkwardly under his gold-rimmed glasses. "Oops."**

 **.**

 **A panicked Mitsukuni comes sprinting up to the fallen Blonde. Only to swiftly snatch the pink fur ball, off the floor, and away from Tamaki's sprawled out feet. "Usa-chan! How did you get all the way over here?" My oblivious cousin quickly pulls his stuffed bunny into a crushing hug, before skipping back to our table. "Here you go, sit here Usa-chan." My blonde cousin happily positioned the floppy rabbit in the chair right across from me….I could of sworn the bunny had an evil smirk on its fuzzy face. I blinked my eyes several times before looking back at the toy, only to see my playful cousin shove a mountain of creamy white frosting towards the bunny's inanimate face.**

 **.**

 **Haruhi quickly walks over, holding a broom and dustpan in her hand. "Tamaki, here let me help you."**

" **No Haruhi, it's my mess, I'll take care of it. Please allow me to pursue this noble commoner experience."** **The blond king "gracefully" stumbles to his feet, before brushing himself off, gallantly bowing to the clearly irritated brunet. He tilts his head towards her, whispering his little nickname for all girls. "After all** _ **Princess**_ **, we as fine gentlemen will rapidly enter a stagnate state if we do not endeavor to ascertain contemporary pursuits." The blond king arrogantly tosses his hand in the air, swinging his other hand to his puffed out chest, while spouting out verbose nonsense.**

" **What?"** **Blinking up at the babbling blonde, before raising a palm to him. "Uh, never mind. I actually, don't really want to know." Haruhi roughly shoves the broom to the blonde, "Fine, suit yourself."**

" **Not to worry Haruhi, I'll have this mess cleaned up in no time." The blond king calls out to the retreating brunet.**

 **With somewhat disbelief, I watch a visibly perplexed Tamaki stare at the marble floor, covered in pieces of broken china, while scratching his blond head. Still a bit confused at what exactly caused him to trip and fall into the serving cart. Although he quickly shrugged, his shoulders and began to pick up his scattered props from the floor. I'm rather surprised to see the blonde host club king handling costumes. The task happily fell on the twins and they wouldn't dare just hand out faux eyewear and simply mess with our hair. It would go against every fashion forward cell in there body.**

 **.**

 **My dark eyes slide over to the polished wood table with various textbooks stacked on it, seeing a single ginger now dressed in a stark white button up shirt, with a dark blue sweater tied over his shoulders. I happened to notice while sipping his tea his golden eyes would discreetly peek over his teacup, and across the room. Gazing over at the brunet's table before pulling the cup and his eyes away. Noticing only a few minutes, later the brunette crossdresser would sadly glance over to the twin's table.**

 **I could tell he was forcing a smile on his face, while he happily served two girls tea from an antique lace trimmed Wedgewood tea set. With his twin nowhere in sight and the brunet staying on the other side of the room, the lonely ginger finds himself absolutely alone. It didn't look like his twin was expected back anytime soon, as his sad eyes occasionally slide back to the empty seat, next him. His smile would falter every time he glanced at the empty spot. Of course, the two giggling girls, sitting at his table are completely oblivious with the underclassman's forced demeanor.**

 **.**

 **The lonely twin made no attempt to say anything to the rest of the members…least of all, saying anything about the poorly planned costume we were forced to "experience." The ginger carefully placed the pristine white tea pot on the silver serving tray before pushing his costume tortoiseshell glasses up on his face. He picked up a small plate of chocolate petifores perched on a delicate lace doily, offering it to the giggling girls. A young brunet first year madly blushed as she cautiously accepted the treat from the upperclassmen. He forced a small smile in return as he set the plate down. The trio looked more like a study group then an indulgent host club tea. He continued to talk about various classroom assignments, doing his best in portraying the stereotypical fetish. Which caused an obvious question to be asked, if everyone was a glasses wearing type was Kyoya even cosplaying with the rest of us, or just being himself?**

 **Curious, my eyes slid over to the small bistro table, where the Shadow King would normally orchestrate club business, noticing the underclassmen without his usual eyewear.**

" **Excuse me, Kyoya-sempi were here for our appointment with Tamaki." A third year girl fluttered her eyelashes towards the absorbed dark haired third year. However, Kyoya did not peel his eyes from his screen, only stopping to jot a few things down in his black notebook. The two confused girls turned to look at each other, although before they could say anything a cute little second year arrived at his table. She happily nodded her head, causing her blond curls to bounce, "Yes, and I would like to schedule an appointment with the twins, please." Her warm chocolate eyes blinked at the distracted third year.**

 **I was more than a little confused, seeing the dark haired vice president purposely ignore three of the clubs regular customers.**

" **I'm so sorry for the time being our vice president, is deeply involved in discovering new and rather** _ **interesting**_ **ways the hosts could entertain you lovely princesses." Tamaki teases the three girls with an intoxicating curl of his lips. Please tell me how I may serve you?" The blonde king surrounded by a bevy of awestruck girls happily motions to the three girls, standing at Kyoya's small table. The girls giggled with delight as they were personally beckoned to the king's table.**

 **Whatever Kyoya is effectively wrapped up in he didn't bother looking up, even once from his computer, causing the girls to find their own way to their appointed Host's table…..., or at least to Tamaki's table. First Tamaki handling costumes, now Kyoya purposely ignoring regulars, what the heck was going on with the club these days?**

" **Takashi." My pouting cousin called my attention back to our table. "This isn't the cake I asked for." Honeys discreetly points at the half-eaten triple decker lemon drop cake with his silver fork, while blinking up with a concerned look on his face. I wordlessly nodded my head, sharing a troubled look with my cousin, before he nodded his head and happily dived into the wrong cake.**

" **Oh Honey-sempi we've missed you." A bubbly blonde third year squealed to my cousin.**

 **A petite brunet second year vigorously nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, will you be visiting the club regularly from now on?" Blinking up at my playful cousin with green hopeful eyes.**

" **Oh yes, I do hope so." Another third year added. The hum of the giggling guests fell in the background as my eyes stared at the wicked black buttons of the evil pink fur ball….and in no surprise to me it felt like it was glaring right back at me.**

 _ **A little later….**_

 **I'm uncomfortably sitting across from the evil pink fur ball, propped up in its own seat, while my oblivious cousin finishes off the rest of the wrong cake. Ever since we were kids, I have tried in every conceivable way to get rid of that damn thing. I "accidently" left it on a malfunctioning roller coaster, tossed it overboard during a brutal squall, buried it in a far corner of our family's land, on top of an icy peak of a mountain, no less. Hell, I even flushed the thing down a loo, on a jet, flying over the Atlantic Ocean …but the dam thing would always be there. Flopped over the bluestone steps, waiting at the front door….evil, soaking wet and blue, but still there, just the same.**

 **.**

 **The host club king pulled his teacup away as he begins to chuckle at a joke one of the blushing princesses whispered to him. While continually laughing his sparkling violet eyes catch sight of the large gilded clock prominently hanging over the double doors, causing the blond king to hastily leap from his chair, in a bit of a panic. "Well my Princesses, unfortunately the time has long since pass to conclude our day." The host king lifts his hand to adjust his faux glasses on his face. "Please don't hesitate to visit us in the near future. I'll be waiting with bated breath for your anticipated arrival, my lovely princesses." Once finished with his theatrical goodbyes Tamaki dramatically strolls to the open door, before taking a grand sweeping bow next to it. The princely type continues with his deep bow until the last pouting girl walks past him.**

 **I was somewhat surprised as Kyoya; self-designated club scheduler remained silent, allowing the time to slip pass hosting hours.**

 **A petite curly haired ginger covers her mouth with a small giggle. "Goodbye, my sweet Prince." Her cheeks flare with a rosy color as she bashfully whispers her words towards the club's animated king.**

 **Tamaki quickly straightened, gently lifting the mesmerized first year's chin, until her wide unblinking eyes are held captive with his smoldering violet irises. "Oh, my sparkling jewel of a princess, my heart will endure an excruciating pain until our eyes meet once more." With her wide unblinking eyes, she follows Tamaki's lips as he gently kisses the back of her hand, before pulling away and revealing a princely smile ." Until me meet again, my sweet." Tamaki quickly lifts his hand, motioning for the girl's friend to come back and steer the befuddled girl away from the closing club.**

 **The indifferent ginger strolled towards the door with his hands in his pockets.** **"Well, see ya."**

" **Wait, Hitachiin-san," Kyoya stands from his seat, turning to the ginger twin walking to the door. "I was hoping you could escort Haruhi home, since Tamaki and I have after club business to conduct." A bright light glares off Kyoya's glasses as his lips curl on one side.**

 **Haruhi nervously waves her hand in front of her chest, "Ah that's okay, I'm sure Kaoru wants to get back to his sick brother."**

 **Kaoru's lips grow into a small smile, as he stares at his brunette classmate. "Well actually, I wouldn't mind if we-"**

 **However, Tamaki quickly cuts the ginger off, throwing his hands over Haruhi's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "No Kaoru, that won't be necessary my friend. He gracefully holds out a hand towards the ginger.**

 **Kaoru acts like he's about to say something, until he lets out an irritated huff, turning his head away from the blond.**

" **It's not only my responsibility, but my pleasure to escort Haruhi home." Tamaki shares a look with his best friend. "Club business can wait for another day."**

" **Tamaki, you just can't keep putting off club business,"** **Kyoya begins to lose his temper, "unless you want to keep having train wrecks, like today." He motions to Tamaki's failed attempt at cosplay.**

" **Enough Kyoya!" The blonde's violet eyes burn towards the fuming vice president. "** _ **I said**_ **, I would address club business at a later date." The two best friends stand toe-to-toe, exchanging searing hot glares.**

 **Kyoya pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and coolly turns away from a glaring Tamaki. He walks towards his table. "Very well." He awkwardly clears his throat while sliding his closed laptop in his black messenger bag, throwing his bags strap over his shoulder. "I see, I'm no longer needed." He wordlessly shares a look with Tamaki, before turning sharply and heading for the door. "Good evening."**

 **Tamaki violet eyes turn miserable as he watches his best friend stroll out of the door.**

 **My worried cousin leaps for his chair, running to his friend, dragging the evil fur ball behind him. "Tama-chan!"**

 **The depressed blonde King quickly turns back with his composure regained. "Oh sorry Honey-sempi, I guess I just drifted off again. Thank you my dear friend for coming today."**

 **My worried cousin blinked up at our depressed friend. "Uh, Tama-chan is everything-"**

" **I'm fine, Honey sempi." Tamaki quickly cuts off his friend. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."**

 **A concerned** **Mitsukuni nodded his head, with a small smile. "Our pleasure, Tama-chan we were happy to visit."**

 **Tamaki lifted his hand towards me, giving me a small wave. "You too Mori-sempi, thank you so much for your help."**

 **I replied with a small nod of my head. "Anytime."**

" **Well, I'm off." Tamaki swings his school bag's strap over his golden head and begins to walk towards the door, with a forced smile on his lips.**

 **I watch as Kaoru suddenly reaches out for Haruhi's arm, causing her eyes to fall to his hand before lifting her eyes towards the ginger.**

 **Tamaki stopped at the door while holding out his hand with his back turned. "Coming,** _ **my Princess**_ **?"**

 **Kaoru silently stares towards the brunet with emotionally pleading eyes. Haruhi quickly turns her head between the two club members. She sadly shakes her head, with a heartbreaking remorseful look, before turning her back on Kaoru. "Yeah, I'm coming." She slides her delicate fingers into Tamaki's hand. The miserable ginger just stands, watching a pair of glassy chocolate eyes disappear behind an open door…..the wretched sight causes an all too familiar sharp pain to strike my chest.**

 **Mitsukuni rests a comforting hand on the ginger's arm. "Kao-chan?"**

 **Kaoru quickly lifts a hand his to face, before turning his head to my cousin. "Oh, sorry Honey-sempi," The ginger forces a wide smile on his face. "Well Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi it was nice seeing you again….but I really should get back and check on my twin." Kaoru awkwardly throws a thumb behind him. "I'm sure he's driving the maids crazy by now….. It seems I'm the only one who can help him, now." The ginger's eyes drop as he almost speaks to himself.**

" **Kaoru, do you need to tal-"**

" **I'm fine, Honey-sempi," The ginger twin quickly cuts off my worried cousin, before letting out a long sigh, "really, Hika and I are fine." The ginger adjusts his bag to his side, while slowly backing up to the door. "I'll tell Hika, you said hi."**

" **Yeah, I hope Hika-chan feels better…bye Kao-chan." Mitsukuni holds the fur ball tightly to his chest while his woeful brown eyes watch the heartbroken ginger silently trudge out the door, alone.**

" **Poor Kao-chan." Mitsukuni softly speaks while sadly starring at the empty doorway.**

 **Standing behind my cousin I reach out and rest a comforting hand on my cousin's shoulder, "They're both lost without her." My eyes stare over his blond head.**

 **Mitsukuni sadly nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, ever since Haru-chan accepted Tama-chan's confession…. No one's seen Hika-chan."**

 **I bluntly added. "He was devastated with the news."**

" **I'm not even sure Kao-chan knows where his older brother is at the moment!" Mitsukuni cinnamon eyes turn sharp as my angry cousin whips around, throwing his hand in the air. "He just keeps making excuses for him…with lies. Everywhere there is nothing but lies! Everyone seems to be lying for one reason or another!"**

" **The club is quickly falling apart…** **Kyoya is allowing it." I calmly speak to my frustrated cousin.**

 **Mitsukuni crosses his arms at his chest, tightly squeezing them around the fur ball's neck. "Heck, with both Tama-chan and Kyo-chan graduating I wouldn't be surprised if Tama-chan dissolves the club. Once they both graduate the last three members will have plenty time to figure out their feelings."**

" **I think Tamaki will do just about anything to keep them from realizing the truth."**

 **Mitsukuni sadly nods his head as he begins to walk out the door. "Yeah, I think you might be right, Takishi." I silently followed my cousin out of the club…Little did we know, it was one of the last times our polished shoes would crush the drifting rose petals as we silently walked out of the empty music room.**

 **It wasn't a few days later, Tamaki made the dreaded announcement, he was moving to Boston after graduation. Much to the twins' dismay, he also announced he would not be traveling alone…Everything crumbled after that.**

 _ **Our little club was only being held together with glued on smiles and painful lies.**_

 **End of flashback…**

* * *

 **Years later, in London, standing at the club's secret princess's hotel room door.**

"Takashi….Takashi." My cousin pulls me back to the present.

Mitsukuni hands me back the card, before carefully pushing the door open, revealing an almost pitch black hotel suite. With the sight of the deserted suite, I had to wonder if we had not fallen victim to one of the twins' tricks….and the thought caused my fingers to curl, and tightly constrict on themselves, while blindly stepping further into the dark room.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" That is until searing hot words fly from the pitch black room, from a familiar voice, causing my cousin to let out a surprised gasp.

"Jake, I'm not hungry." After letting out a heavy sigh, her voice quietly turns dismal. "... _They_ need to realize …it's just time." A woman's delicate sniffles occupied her depressed words.

After hearing her miserable voice I can see glimpses of Mitsukuni's emotional cinnamon eyes begin to gloss over. Not really sure what to do next he turns to me for some kind of guidance. All I could do is nod my head, encouraging him to continue with caution. Reaffirming his resolve to see our old friend he nodded his head sharply, before leading us further into the still darkness. Until a few bands of dim light leak from the bathroom door, left ajar. The small strips of light shined across the vast bedroom on to a king size bed, and a quiet sniffling lump buried beneath the rumpled blankets. Without another word, Honey silently planted himself on the end of the bed, only confirming someone had entered her room.

A sliver of her face peeks from the light blue velour blanket held tightly over her head. She lets out a depressed sigh, "I wondered how long it would be before you came. Did you send your twin out on some meaningless errand so we could talk? Whatever your planning it won't work…..It's time for me to go home."

Mitsukuni squeezes the evil fur ball closer to his chest, allowing the tense silence to spread throughout the darkness. After the distraught woman receives no response, she lets out an irritated huff. "Damn it! I know it's you Kaoru!"

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan, but I'm not our ginger friend …I'm more like a golden blond." His nervous voice flutters around the depressing room while he lifts his hand to his head, pulling a strand closer to his focusing cinnamon eyes. "At least that's what I think it's called." He speaks in a distracted tone while squinting his eyes at the blond strand held between his fingers.

Her muffled tears quickly subside with her astonishment. "Honey-sempi?!"

My cousin lets go of the blonde strand, quickly sliding his fingers through his hair, gently combing his bangs back in place. "Yeah it's me Haru-chan." Mitsukuni cautiously continues, "Takashi is here too," He nervously chuckles. I didn't say a word as I walked up to stand behind my sitting cousin. "Long time no see, Haru-chan."

"They shouldn't have dragged you two into this." She reached up and pulled the soft velour blanket, causing it to slowly slide off her messed head. My mouth suddenly let out an audible gasp as a beautiful broken woman was revealed in the small strips of light. Her tangled long chestnut hair hung pass her shoulders, doing its best to obscure her red tear stained face. My hand squeezed at my sides, battling a bubbling feeling deep inside on me.

My blonde cousin did his best to ignore our old friend's appearance, as he forced a smile on his face. "Oh, Hika-chan and Kao-chan didn't ask for our help." He shakes his head, "We just kind of showed up, unannounced, "His eyes drop to his fidgeting hands, resting in his lap. "Uh actually, we sort of tossed them out of their own hotel suite."

The shocked brunet woman whipped her head around in my direction. "You did what?!"

My cousin lets out a playful chuckle. "Yeah, they weren't exactly happy about it either …I mean they were _somewhat dressed_ when it happened."

"No offense, Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi, but it's been too long, Why would you bother coming to see me, in the first place. I'm not the same girl you once knew, were no longer close." The woman sinks back into her gloomy depression.

After hearing our old friend speak, Mitsukuni pulled his bunny closer to his chest. Sadly snuggling his cheek against the evil fur ball, before cautiously speaking, "Uh, Haru-chan, the twins told us what happened …..To you and Ranka." His glassy cinnamon eyes fell to his fidgeting hands. "Haru-chan, I'm so, so, sorry!"

"It's over, there nothing anyone can do about it, now." The brunet's voice turned cold and distant as she sadly rested her head on her bent knees.

Mitsukuni lifts his head, revealing wet trails of tears rolling down the blonde's face. "But Haru-chan, I have to tell you, Takashi and I would have never treated you or Ranka in such a mean and awful way." My cousin slid his tearful eyes in my direction, sharing a knowing look with me, before almost whispering his words "We've always loved both of you, in so many ways." My hand finds its way to my chest with my cousin's honest words….as I find it now hard to breathe.

The depressed woman remains silent.

"Takashi and I know what you've gone through emotionally and physically ….is unimaginable, and you have no reason to ever trust us …but were hoping," He shakes his head , "No were praying that by some slim chance you'll leave the door cracked open, for the possibility of becoming friends again?" A long dark silence soon engulfed the room, after my cousin's pleading words.

After what felt like hours, slipping by Mitsukuni sadly slipped off the rumbled bed. "I understand, Haru-chan." My solemn cousin begins to walk to the door. I begrudgingly follow my cousin, looking back at the miserable woman huddled in the moonlight, a mere shadow of her former self.

She sniffles, before softly breaking the tense silence. "Wait." Haru cautiously speaks with her back turned. "You want to …..Um, start earning my friendship back?"

"Uh yes, Haru-chan." Peeking his hopeful brown eyes from the pink fur ball, before slowly nodding his head." If… that's what it takes."

"Then take me home." The brunette woman turns around, revealing tearful pleading eyes. "All I want to do now is _forget."_ She drops her head as broken words slip out in a pained whisper.

"All I want to do is _forget_ this whole mess….. _And just go home_."

 **End of Mori's POV**

 **End of chapter 26**

* * *

 **So I know it's not cannon for Mori to hate the little pink bunny and yes, I know who made it, but since I was testing myself with writing the most nonverbal host's POV, I thought it might be fun to have other things ratting around in his head.**

 **I was going to wait till Monday to release this but figured what the heck I owe you guys, I've been trying really hard to wrap another story , so sorry for the delay . Hey, but SURPRISE I'm just working on the end of the next chapter and should have it out, of course after some serious edits, revisions. So it might be a couple of days.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Please: Follow/Favorite/Review /Share**


	27. Chapter 27 Reflections

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Back in our world by Alimackatjac

Chapter 27 Reflections.

* * *

 **Mori's POV**

Mitsukuni blinks back at the miserable woman, glumly sitting on the rumpled king size bed. With the blue sheets haphazardly draped over her legs. A curtain of messed brunet hair falls limply around her folded arms, resting on the tops her knees. "Wait, Haru-chan. You want Takashi and I to take you back, to Japan?" He softly asks in an incredulous tone causing the brunette to sadly shake her head, nestled in her arms.

.

"No, not Japan." Her glistening chocolate eyes slowly lift, to meet my cousin's concerned eyes, "Japan hasn't been my home for a very long time. I just want to go back to the states….where I belong. " The emotional brunette turns her swimming eyes back to the window. Bathing her pained face in a strip of blueish moonlight, peeking through the drawn curtains.

.

"Haru-chan, why don't you ask the twins? They would be more than happy to fly you anywhere, you want to go."

"I tried." She lets out a heavy sigh, lifting her hand to her emotional eyes, before turning back around, to face me. "They flat out refused my request. You know how those two can get, you can never really tell what their scheming next." She lets out a nervous chuckle, forcing a smile on her lips. "Anyway, they, refuse to take me home, while ignoring the simple fact that Kao brought me her in the first place. They have this crazy misconception I'm broken, or some utter nonsense, like that. Honey- sempi, all I want to do is go back to my life in the States…..I don't belong here. "

.

Just by her forced expression, I could tell she wasn't being truthful to us as well as herself. The mere shell of our old friend tries in vain to deceive what our eyes can plainly see. She's no longer the vibrant girl we once knew. The ambiguous girl I had fell in-… Noticing where my dangerous thoughts were leading me I quickly forced them back, burying them deep….I had decided a long ago there was nothing I could do.

.

Dressed in a pristine white dinner jacket my firmly resolved cousin pulls his broad shoulders back, adamantly shaking his head. "Then… I'm sorry Haru-chan, but I won't go against the twins' wishes."

"Why not?!" Haruhi's somewhat surprised by Mitsukuni's firm answer, sternly pointing her finger at my determined cousin. "You said you wanted to earn back my friendship …..My trust. Taking me back home would go a long way in doing just that. I don't belong here ….I never really did! "

A flash of gold streaks in my cousin's glaring eyes. "You're wrong Haru-chan! You need to stop saying that…If there's anywhere you belong… its right here, right now!" Mitsukuni unfolds his arms, before sharply pointing to floor.

"How the hell can you say that? You can't say you know me… I'm not the same girl you once knew. " Haruhi quickly snaps back.

"I may not know you as you say, but my eyes see enough! "He turns away from the peeved brunette, sliding his hand over his frustrated head. "Listen, Haru-chan, I know your hurt, and you have every right to be….All this time, you thought we pushed you away. I know it's going to be difficult for you, but you've got to start trusting again…. and from where I'm standing, it might as well be Hika-chan and Kao-chan." The pink fur ball slips from Mitsukuni stubbornly crossed arms. "Because as long as I've known the twins they've never done anything to hurt you." He sadly drops his eyes to the floor, as his tone turned somber. "Even when it caused them…. pain."

.

"All three of you, need time to heal….from the past." I added to my cousin's reasoning.

"Yeah, that's right, Takashi" Mitsukuni sharply nodded his head. "Haru-chan, you need to stop running …. You three need each other. Thanks to you, the twins are beginning to inch out of their painful past. " My cousin stepped closer to Haruhi as he leaned in, unfolding his arms to gently lift her chin. "Now, they want that for you… is that so wrong? Isn't it worth sticking around for? " He gives her a reassuring smile before dropping his hand.

.

"No, I'm afraid you're wrong, Honey –sempi." She shakes her head, as her cheeks begin to warm. "You see, they have these awful pictures…from my past." She turns her head away from my cousin, hiding her blushing face. "I've been trying to remember… when they could have been possibly taken, but I barely knew those men in those photos, and I wasn't even around the twins back then…I have no idea how they even acquired them." Haruhi's voice grew distant, "When I was with ' _my choice'_ it caused too much pain for the three of us to be around each other, so I stayed away from them." Haruhi dropped her confused head into her hands. "Damn it! Just thinking about it makes my head hurt so freaking much."

.

"Haru-chan, the twins had nothing to do with those despicable pictures, they were given to your dad by Kyoya."

"K…Kyoya?" Our old friend's face went completely ashen with the mention of the Shadow King.

"Yes, I'm afraid he used them to blackmail Ranka out of Japan… You had been through so much he didn't want you hurt by seeing them. If you don't believe me, just call him. I'm sure, he'll tell you the truth about them, now that you know of their actual existence."

Our defeated friend sadly rests her head in her folded arms, softly mumbling to herself. "So that's why dad suddenly moved to the states. I always knew there had to be something more than just missing me, for him to leave mom like that. My father loved everything about Japan. The food …the traditions, but most of all, he loved the spirt of its people. How their diligent and hardworking but when all said done they know how to cut loose and celebrate life. I never thought he would ever leave. Wait, if you weren't a part of it as you been saying …..Then how do you know what really happened?"

.

"Haru-chan, during the twins' little visits with your father, he told them what really happened that night ….before he went to Kasanoda for help. Then knowing a little something about the Shadow King, the rest was easily pieced together." Mitsukuni sadly gazes at the floor, gathering his courage, before be begins to timidly tell her the truth. "Um, I'm sorry to have to tell you this Haru-chan…but the reason you can't remember is because…..well… you were drugged Haru-chan."

"What?" She whips her head up from her folded arms.

.

Mitsukuni sadly nods his head to the stunned brunette, "and my guess is…. it was by Ootori, himself."

She suddenly lets out a stunned gasp as her hands quickly cover her mouth. "I should have known he would go that far …..To cover it up." Her wide chocolate eyes peeked over her hands as she mumbled to herself.

Mitsukuni flips up his head, with an astonished look on his face. "Haru-chan? Do….do you know something?"

She slides her hands from her mouth, and avoids looking Mitsukuni in the eye. "Uh, it doesn't really matter...it was a long time ago….It won't change anything."

Mitsukuni reaches a hand out, resting it on her shoulder. "How do you know it won't change anything? Haru-chan, if you know something, you need to tell one of us." Mitsukuni pleads with his concerned cinnamon brown eyes. "It's only going to help you, and the twins in the long run."

The brunette sinks in deep thought for a long silent moment, before shaking her head and pushing away my cousin's comforting touch. "No, there's nothing."

"Haru-chan?" My worried cousin looks up to our depressed friend in disbelief.

"Okay, I'm willing to consider the pictures of me were from-"She quickly changes the subject, unwilling to continue with the painful thought. "But, what about the others….of the twins? I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure those were real….and those other women looked a lot like," Her face nervously dropped to her fidgeting hands," Well, they uh… looked a lot like ….. me."

My cousin awkwardly drops his eyes, as he anxiously touches his fingers together. "The others?" He reaches up, and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Well….. the other pictures are-. "

"Creepy." I quickly cut my cousin off in a matter of fact tone.

Mitsukuni roughly swallows, "Yeah, sure, I'll admit they're somewhat creepy," he nervously slides his eyes away. "However in a twisted way, it also shows how much their hurting inside… for you Haru-chan." Mitsukuni lets out a long breath before he lifted his eyes, giving the brunet a heartbreakingly honest expression. "You see Haru-chan once you left with Tama-chan they were barely holding it together….No more pranks, no more laughter …the twins just lived day to day, to simply exist."

.

"The Hitachiin family." I reminded my blonde cousin.

With my words, Mitsukuni's glaring eyes flashed over in my direction. He adamantly shakes his head causing me to sharply nod mine, insisting she be told….no more lies….no more secrets. "You see Haru-chan, it wasn't just myself and Takishi that grew concerned with the twins' behavior. It's nothing that has ever been substantiated by the twins, but there were things said by trusted individuals, close to the Hitachiin family"

.

"Dark rumors." I nodded my head sharply.

My cousin softly nodded his head before cautiously speaking. "Takashi, is right. _Dark rumors begin to swirl around the twins._ Its' said the Hitachiin family was especially scared for Hika-chan's state of mind and how mentally fragile he _actually_ was. Ouran, just wasn't the same, they just went through the motions of their third year…Especially Hika-chan. He spent the absolute bare minimum attending school, and even then, he would walk around in a depressing haze the entire time. Of course Kao-chan would never leave his side…and quite literally dragged his twin to school."

.

"Wait, I thought you could tell them apart?"

"It's true, normally for most people it was difficult telling them apart ….However, thanks to Hika-chan's depression he refused to eat ….and I'm afraid it wasn't long before you could easily tell the two apart. I'm not sure if Kao-chan had his own issues or just wanted to comfort his twin in some crazy way, but Koa-chan also stopped eating."

"Those two were a miserable sight." I added.

"I'm afraid the twin's isolationist behavior increased dramatically from before entering the club …. The Hitachiin family grew deeply concerned Hika-chan would one day break and well," The last two words were forced from my cousin's lips. "…. end it."

"What?" Her hands fly to her mouth, as large salty drops trail down her shaky fingers. "No, with me _out of the way_ Hika was supposed to move on." Her words come out in broken muffled whispers. "What…. have I done?"

Old thoughts lingered as my hand found its way to my aching chest. Remembering the others…the others that wanted to come forward and confess…. However, early on, it was evidently clear in Haruhi's case, it would be one-sided …. Her heart always belonged to the two mischievous twins. So the rest of us remained silent and watched as the lies unfolded around us….

… _.The lie to the club…The lie the twins told each other._

 _Most importantly..._

… _.the lie Haruhi told herself._

 _._

"I'm sorry Haru –chan, but Takashi, and I think you need to hear the truth." My cousin lets out a heavy sigh before continuing. "It's said, one night Hika-chan was traveling overseas and was swallowed in his own hopelessness. Luckily, Kao-chan interrupted his dark spiraling thoughts and pulled him out with a simple phone call. Once he was convinced Hika-chan was stable, he immediately flew out and brought his brother back. No one saw the twins for quite some time after that, until one day they popped up and started working like crazy."

"So this is what Kaoru was hiding …This is because of me." She sadly spoke to herself as she rested the side of her head in her folded arms, placed on her bent knees.

"My source informed me, two years after Hika-chan's incident, Kao-chan was summoned to his grandmother's house. Waiting for him there, were the Hitachiin elders. You see Haru-chan, even though Hika-chan became a strong leader, their family was concerned of an impending relapse, and unfortunately…. how it would permanently sully the family's name. The elders figured as long as the episode happened locally, the truth could easily be concealed. So it was decided they would transfer day to day oversight of both their parents companies to Hika-chan, as the family's rightful heir, but only on contingent, he unknowingly would remain in Japan. Koa-chan would do the majority of the travel for Yuzuha's company. On the surface, they became a _single formidable heir_ the Hitachiin family desired, but inside…they struggled."

.

Haruhi hugged her folded legs tightly, burring her face in her knees…as she was being submerged in the dire truth of the twin's woeful past. However I continued, "With your sudden disappearance, Hikaru stayed in a dark place for years."

"Kao-chan wasn't much better. They both began to drink heavily, often refusing to stop until loss of consciousness. Different women would cross their paths, which they would use to repeatedly try and fill a spot that just could never be filled. Of course, this was observed from a distance…..You see Haru-chan, once you disappeared, the twins turned their back on the rest of us."

"They closed the gates on themselves," I added.

"The twins have been frozen in time, unwilling to move forward." I nodded my head in agreement with my blonde cousin. "And from what I see …you are too, Haru-chan."

She avoids looking at my cousin. "Honey-sempi, for me it's…just complicated." She lets out a sigh before throwing out her arm, "Besides have you met my overly protected father, he doesn't exactly make it easy. I mean he has an entire mob family at his disposal."

My cousin lets out a playful chuckle, "That's true, I did see the evidence all over Hika-chan's face. Your father could easily come and work for me. He really did a number on poor Hika-chan."

"Uh yeah." Her eyes became dull and depressed, as she turned her face away from my chuckling cousin. It was obvious she didn't appreciate her father's harsh behavior towards the twins, in the slightest.

Mitsukuni's chuckle died, after seeing Haru's reaction. "Haru-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

She throws out a hand and cuts off my cousin, "It's okay, it's just another thing I've caused." letting out a frustrated sigh, "He could have been killed….they both could have been-"She trailed off with the painful thought, "and it would have been because of me ….this entire mess is because of me ….and _my stupid choice_ ….I just keep hurting them."

Hearing the distraught brunet chastise herself, caused long kept secrets to bubble in the pit of my stomach, to intensify into a boiling rage, scorching every nerve throughout my entire body.

.

"Haru-chan the twins don't care about any of that. They would do it again, without even blinking because it eventually led them back to you….. In the here, and now." Mitsukuni reaches for our distraught friend, firmly holding the side of her arms. His eyes turn stern with a serious expression, " _Haruhi,_ you need to get this through your head. When it comes to myself, Takishi, and the twins we've never once considered you a burden." He nervously chews on his lip, internally debating on what to say until he cautiously speaks. "…. In fact ever since you joined the club, the twins have been in love with you." His lips grow in a wide reassuring smile. "And Haru-chan …I also know you love them too."

.

Haruhi's mouth drops for moment, before shaking her head, "Okay, let's say you're right, Honey-sempi… Is it enough? Is it enough to work past all this bullshit?"

"The pain, the lies, the creepy pictures, I believe you three can work pass anything. ….Deep down you know the twins would never hurt you."

"Honey-sempi, do you really think that's true? I mean about working pass all this, do you really think it's possible? I mean were from completely different worlds."

"Sure Haru-chan, all you have to do is keep this _door_ open." Mitsukuni reaches over and points at the brunet's heart. "After you do that …who knows what might happened?" My cousin's knowing cinnamon eyes slide over to meet mine, silently reminding me of what I needed to carry out, and a moment later, they bounce back to the brunet.

She lifts her hand, rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah, well maybe." Her teasing eyes slide over, "So no lift back home?"

My cousin laughs while shaking his head, "I'm afraid not …..It's time for you to stop running, Haru-chan. You're so close to realizing what's just out of reach. If you stay, I promise you it will all be worth it. "

She lets out a sigh, dropping her hand from her neck, before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Yeah you tried, I'll give you that much." Mitsukuni lets out an amused chuckle.

"I'm not completely convinced, but I will say, I'll give it some serious thought." The brunette hesitantly nods her head.

"That's all we ask. Isn't that right Takashi?" My cousin turns to me, causing me to nod my head.

The brunet raises a teasing eyebrow over her red chocolate eyes. "Well, if I can't get a lift, then maybe you two can tell me what's going on …..With you?"

"Really Haru chan?" My blonde cousin beamed with excitement.

A wide smile grew on the brunette's lips, patting the spot next to her. "Yeah sure, why not?" I watched my cousin excitedly plop down next to our old friend and pull out his phone.

Seeing my cousin's phone I knew it would be a while….a long while ….and with this searing hot feeling quickly consuming every cell within my body, it demanded the time, and more importantly the space to deal with it. "Mitsukuni, I'll be back."

My cousin could tell how I was feeling inside, "Oh, not a problem Takashi. We'll be right here catching up." My cousin playfully kicked his legs over the side of the massive bed, while swiping through endless pictures on his phone.

With that said, I hastily made my way to the polished shared door, between the two suites. My shaky hand quickly reaches into my silken pocket and pulls out not one, but two keycards. My eyes drop down to the black plastic rectangles held between my fingers, before choosing the right one and unlocking the door. My hand rested on the gilded handle while I looked back over my shoulder. Seeing my bubbly cousin proudly pointing at various baby pictures on his phone, and of course the evil fur ball perched right next to him. Seeing the evil pink bunny so close to the brunet, I wanted to snatch the thing off the bed and huff it out the closest window, but I couldn't waste what precious time I had left. With a frustrated sigh and a roll of my eyes, I crossed the threshold to the twins' suite.

.

The memory of those woeful chocolate eyes caused my chest to blaze…and my tightly clinched fists to shake.

I headed straight for the bathroom, passing the lavishly decorated bedroom, ignoring the tossed clothing, on the floor. I hastily made my way to the bathroom's sink as the long held feeling begins to rage, and incinerate what little self-control I have left. In a desperate need for anything to calm the burgeoning explosion within, I hurriedly reach out to the cold water knob, giving it several turns. I can instantly feel the cool air lightly kiss my heated skin, from the running facet. With my body needing even more relief I slip my cupped hands under the chilled stream of water ,allowing it to pool in my trembling hands . Once brimming to the edges on my cupped hands, I don't hesitate to toss the cold water against my face, allowing splashes of clear liquid to escape out the side of my hands. Not wasting another moment, I repeat the process before cutting off the frigid water. My shaking wet hands tightly grip around either side of the small marble counter, with my dropped head held over the sink. Chilled drops of water slide down my cheeks and chin as old regrets resurface.

.

 _Truth… why the hell couldn't the truth have been said…._

Fighting to regain control, my trembling hands continue to grip on the counter like a vise, causing my knuckles to turn white. My tense shoulders violently shake as tidal waves of rage overwhelm me. I lifted my head, seeing drops of water slide down and frame my struggling face.

 _All those lies …all those damn years…._

My straining hand rips from the counter, tearing through the air, angrily striking my lethal reflection with a precision fist. Instantly causing a fractured bullseye, with broken shards flying in all directions. A few blood covered pieces of broken mirror fall and "clink" into the empty porcelain sink. My pained eyes reflect back in the shattered mirrored web as my all-consuming guilt spills from my strained lips.

" _Why couldn't I…. have said the truth?"_

 **End of Mori's POV**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Loosely holding my newly acquired Hitachiin jacket over my achy shoulders, as my tired golden eyes reflect back in the stainless steel door, waiting for the impending "ding." I tried to sneak away earlier, but when the press calls….Especially when you're debuting a new line, you unfortunately find yourself chained to the event. Hell, you're lucky if you don't greet the cleanup crew on your way out.

.

When I finally made it back to the hotel, I noticed a small skeleton crew at the front desk, mainly there for forgotten keycards. Usually by half drunken men, accidently streaking around the hotel, wearing scarcely more than a pair of boxers. Too excited, and, or distracted to remember a simple, but indispensable room key, after slipping out for a bucket of ice…..Trust me, that small bucket becomes the only thing between you and a brief, but mortifying experience to the lobby.

.

With the ever popular, "ding" the stainless-steel doors quietly slide open, allowing entry to the awaiting elevator. Once the doors closed, I let out a relieved sigh, as I'm just mere minutes from my room, and, quite thankfully my bed. Noticing the practically deserted lobby, I was curious to know the actual time. Sliding my phone from my pants pocket, before dropping my golden eyes to the brightly lit numbers. Catching myself somewhat scowling at the time, as it's evidently clear even my twin would be in bed by now.

.

Well, that is if Honey and Mori have seen fit to allow us access to our suite. Hell, I'm not sure my bruised body could take an uncomfortable night, passed out in the car. I quickly shake my head, knowing if Hika had to make other sleeping arrangements for us, he would have at least texted me. Seeing as my phone never left my side, and I checked it every five minutes for an update, I'm fairly confident he's tucked away in our bed, snoring as usual..

.

My distracted head suddenly flips up to find the stainless-steel door open. I quickly stepped across the threshold of the elevator and out into the elegantly decorated hall…. Of course, it wasn't the impending invitation to my hotel suite I was constantly checking my phone for. A frustrated sigh blows against my lips as my feet silently walk through the deserted corridor, until they arrive at a familiar door. My lost eyes stare at the polished door …. Wondering how the depressed brunet was fairing behind it …..

… _.As this was the room that plagued my thoughts the entire evening._

Since the incident, she refused to leave her room, and only spoke occasionally to Jake. According to my driver, she preferred to spend her time in the dark…. Just the thought of such an angelic creature surrounding herself in darkness shatters my heart…..How could I have failed her so miserably?

Well, at least I have a small sliver of hope, _since she hasn't demanded to be taken home just yet_. I have no idea what I would do If I was suddenly faced with the dreadful request…Seeing her in such a dark place, knowing I caused her further pain….made me question myself...Of course, lately that's all I been doing . My glassy eyes stare at the slab of wood in front of me, wondering if the stubborn woman would be more inclined for a late night chat. Finding my curled fingers unconsciously in the air, next to my head, ready to knock on the door…..

… _.Because Damn it, I so burned to talk to her._

But instead, I found my forehead silently resting on the cursed door, with my open palm lying flat against the wood. Just wishing the door would open so this piercing pain in my chest would find relief. These days were excruciating, I hated being the unwavering twin, the strong resolute twin ….when actually I'm the weakest one. There's been sooo many times I wanted to break this freaking door down. If Hika only knew how close he's come to convincing me ….I swear just one more pout, one more word would have crumbled my resolve. With a heavy sigh, I begrudgingly pull my head from her door and walk next door, to enter my suite.

.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

 _ **.**_

A small satisfied smirk curled at my lips as the first few reviews of the show begin to arrive in my email. Just by the quick scans of the articles, it's beginning to look like a very promising season….and for this, I'm somewhat relieved as it's at least one part of my life proceeding as expected…..because everything else seemed to be teetering on the very edge. My eyes were quickly drawn away from my phone by a small strip of light. Finding it a bit strange to see a beam of light shining from under the door, at this time of night. Seeing as I would prefer not to relive my previous experience, I cautiously extend a hand out to slowly open the door. Hearing nothing but silence my eyes lift up from the floor, revealing my twin sitting on the bed, propped up by various pillows. I could tell he had recently taken a shower, as his damp ginger hair is sweptback and his muscled body is loosely wrapped in a stark white terry cloth robe.

.

With a small amused chuckle, I set my stainless steel phone on a round wooden table, in front of the bed. Swinging my jacket over my shoulder to carefully slide it over a polished wooden chair. With a relieved sigh, I quickly slipped from my shoes, socks, allowing my pale toes to sink into the stark white ornamental rug. "Hika, by the looks of the early reviews, Hitachiin designs could have another record breaking season." Casually speaking to my twin as I step further into our shared suite. However, to my surprise he didn't acknowledge my arrival, obviously distracted as his long agile fingers dance across his tablet's screen.

.

"I see Honey-sempi allowed you back into the suite, so I guess this means we don't have to sleep in the car." Letting out a small chuckle with my little joke. However, it quickly died on my lips as Hika showed no response, with his attention completely submerged into the digital pages of his tablet.

With a slight tug, I gently pulled my pale yellow shirt tails from inside my dark slacks, allowing them to brush against my covered thighs. Lifting my fingers to my shirt's delicate buttons as I turned to walk to the closet, my golden eyes sparked with a truly wicked idea. A sure fire way to earn my twin's immediate attention. "Damn, and I was sooo looking forward to cuddling up next to Jake. Well, I guess there will be other nights." I blindly added with a casual tone.

"Damn it Kao, that's not funny in the slightest!" A wide knowing smile slides across my lips as I hear my twin sharply snap back. "I can't believe your joking about sleeping with that blonde idiot's look alike….that's just going too far." My irritated brother grumbled from the other room.

Hika's abrupt response caused me to silently snicker in the walk-in closet, stopping my hands half way down my shirt. Walking back into the bedroom, with my hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, truce? I didn't mean it. It's just you didn't say anything …even with my little joke."

Hika speaks in a distracted tone, as his attention is once more absorbed in his tablet. "I would have laughed ….if your _little joke_ was _funny_."

I rolled my eyes, speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, you're sooo hysterical big brother."

"Kao, how do you feel about buying another textile company," Hika lifted his head, revealing my twin nervously biting his bottom lip. "This time, a fairly large one?"

I was more than a little concerned by Hika's apparent apprehension, when it came to running the family businesses his proficiency is usually beyond reproach, despite his usual slacker mentality. I shrugged my shoulders as my fingers unbuttoned the rest of my shirt. "Um, I'm not really sure? Listen Hika, you know I would _just love_ to hear about the _numbers_ and all," Speaking in a sarcastic tone, lifting my folded arm out to the side, before slowly rotating it. "But my throbbing shoulder is killing me. I think I landed on it wrong when Mori hurled my body in the air like a rag doll."

.

Hika blindly speaks while his eyes slide back to his flashing screen. "Hmm….you mean where you flew over my head, and screamed like a little girl?"

"Hey! It didn't help my shoulder in the slightest when you used my body as your own personal landing strip!"

"Like I had any control over that. Let's see how did that go, again? Oh, that's right. Please excuse me, Mori –sempi, but since your about to rocket my ass out the door ,do you mind throwing me two feet away from my little brother? You see I would feel just terrible if my stunned face plummeted into his flatted body." Hika blindly scoffs while his eyes stayed fastened to his work. "Yeah, like that happened. Tsk, tsk, little brother, I think you're quick to forget, I was trying my darndest not to be tossed out, in the first place."

"Now you decide to pay attention?" Giving Hika a sharp look .

"It's called multitasking." Hika lifted his head, purposely fluttering his eyes, in my direction, "I'm sure you've heard of it."

I lifted my hand, giving him a dismissive wave. "Whatever tablet boy, I'm just going to hop in the shower real quick, before bed." I walk off, as I begin to slowly peel my fully unbuttoned shirt off my tender shoulder, while heading into the bathroom.

"Kao, stop! I wouldn't go in there!" My brother yelled out from the bedroom.

"Now who's screaming like a little girl?" I yelled over my shoulder, while blindly walking into the bathroom. Letting out an amused chuckle as I turn back around just before my mouth drops to the floor, with pure and utter shock of what my bulging eyes are now clearly witnessing. Since I wasn't exactly fond of wearing a hardhat while being naked, let alone under water…..and seeing the damn shower, is flat out gone, I hastily whipped my body around and head back to the bedroom. "Hika, what the hell happened to the bathroom?" Wildly flinging my arms to the door, which seemed to be the only thing remaining fully intact. Although to my surprise, my brother completely ignores my animated antics causing me to let out an irritated huff, before marching over to the bed, lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "Uh, Hika?"

.

My distracted brother hums out in response while completely absorbed in his tablet. "Hmm?"

With my brother's uninterested response, my hand came up and slapped my throbbing head. "Hika, my beautiful glass shower. The bathroom. What happened?" My words came out in somewhat of a pout.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds good, Kao." My distracted brother mumbles out, his attention is completely being held captive by his work.

"Hika, are you even listening to me?" More than a little frustrated with my twin's fleeting attention span, "Hika….Hikaru!"

He snaps his head up, while pulling his earbuds out with a quick tug. "What is it Kao?!" Just then, my loosely balled up shirt smacks him, square in the face. He lifts his hand, peeling my crumpled shirt from his irritated face, tossing it to the floor. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Well, at least now, I have your full attention!" Takeing a frustrated moment to regain my composure. Only speaking after a long calm pause, "Hika. The bathroom. What the hell happened to the beautiful bathroom?"

Hika coolly speaks while giving me an evil smirk. "Oh that, so you finally noticed."

"Noticed?! Are you kidding me? The marble counter is basically a pile of rubble! There's solar candles imbedded in the wall and the ceiling. The freaking loo is smashed into the side of the crumbling tub and then there's my poor, poor glass shower. There's absolutely, nothing left of it! Except the damn floor! "

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's a complete waste, I had special plans for that shower." A devious smile curled at my brother's lips.

"Hika!" Smacking my twin in the shoulder, "Stop screwing with me, and tell me what the hell happened!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I wasn't really screwing with you….much." Hika, sarcastically rolled his eyes. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with work at the moment, and I don't know…. Since you didn't want to listen to me earlier." Shrugging his shoulders. "I figured you would have run into it sooner or later, so I didn't bother with it. According to Honey, Mori might have suddenly 'let go' of a few old pent up feelings, that's all."

"Let go?! You mean his feeling exploded, taking half the bathroom with it?" Swinging my hand towards the path of destruction.

"I can't really be sure what actually happened, it's not like I'm a freaking mind reader or anything. Well, knowing it happened on their visit with Haru, it kind of gives us a clue, as to what might have caused the big guy to flip his lid. I mean he must have been called the 'wild type' for some reason ….maybe this was it." Hika casually motions to his tablet, "Anyway about this textile company?"

"Wait, push the pause button on the textile company for a sec," Waving my hand in front of my chest. "Was anybody hurt...and how the hell did you manage to take a shower in that demolition zone?" I motioned to my half naked twin...

"Oh, I didn't, the hotel staff arranged for another suite. We're just lucky fashion week ended tonight, it freed up some unexpected rooms early. I only used it to take a shower, it's all the way on the other side of the hotel. Staying there can be a real pain ….I prefer to be nearby. So I just came back when I was done. "

My shoulders fall with depressing thoughts, "Oh, I just thought that maybe..."

Not a moment later, strong familiar arms came from behind, lacing them around my bare torso. " That I used the one next door?" Hika sadly whispered against my neck.

Letting out a heavy sigh, glancing over my shoulder with woeful eyes, "Yeah, something like that."

Hika's golden eyes peeked out from behind me, shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid not." With his warm comforting hands lying flat against my sensitive chest, Hika manages to pull me closer to him.

With all the ups and downs this past week, it felt amazing to have his familiar fingers run across me. "Has she ….. I mean, did Honey at least help the situation?" I raised my hands, teasingly lacing our fingers together, encouraging my twin's inviting touch.

Hika gently drops his forehead to the back of my head, letting out a heavy sigh, as his eyes slide closed. "I'm not really sure. Honey said they were able to talk to her, but she still hasn't left that damn room….so, I can't really say. I just hope that they were somehow able to explain. "

"Well, what did they say?"" My head turns to look over my shoulder.

Hika lets out a long breath, causing swirls of heated air to blow down my exposed back, before lifting his head. "Not much, Honey just called my cell and said they needed to leave. I caught them as they were leaving the manager's office. They just said they were grateful for the opportunity to catch up and they would be in touch." Hika's hands slid from my torso, the absence of his touch caused my body to slightly shiver. Noticing my reaction, Hika lets out an amused chuckle, just before his strong hands begin to lightly knead into my tender shoulders. "Now that Haru has been found, I have no idea what they mean by being in touch? I mean, last time I heard they both have families back in Japan .Do you think they'll be sticking around?"

.

"Who knows, but if I was a betting man, I would they'll be popping in a lot more. I wouldn't worry about it too much. We knew it would happened, sooner or later." A soft relaxed moan escapes my lips, as my brother's skilled fingers loosen my tense shoulders.

"I would have preferred it to be later, much, much later. In fact, I wouldn't mind if it was just the three of us for at least a little longer. I know Honey and Mori mean well and all, it's just, I'm not sure I'm entirely ready to walk out of our world….. I'd rather pull Haru in with us. " Hika speaks honestly.

"Well, I think that's all going to depend on what Haru wants. Don't forget, she won't even speak to us. I think we have a long way to go before considering future living arrangements."

Hika's massaging fingers froze on my shoulders with the reminder of our current situation. "Yeah, I guess." His voice turned apprehensive.

After hearing my twin's uneasy tone I quickly change the subject, letting out a small anxious chuckle, while shrugging my shoulders. "I mean, it was kind of nice seeing old friends again. Don't forget, if it wasn't for Honey and Mori we wouldn't have found out about Kyoya's staged photos."

My brother's fingers instantly freeze with the mention of the Shadow King, after a short pause he continues. "Oh, don't remind me. I prefer not to have my naked heinie out for the entire world to see. "My older twin grumbles.

"Why Hika, are you being shy?" I looked over my shoulder to see Hika quickly turn his heated face. "Hika are you blushing?" A burst of laughter suddenly rips from my lips. "You Are. You're totally blushing! Aww big brother, and here I always thought you are complete exhibitionist."

Hika playfully smacks me in the back of the head. "Shut up, it's not like that!"

I reach up to rub the back of my head. "Ow, obviously you're a violent exhibitionist, too."

"Oh, knock it off, Kao. I'm trying to be serious." His voice turns frustrated.

Noticing my twin's expression, I could tell he wasn't his usual fun-loving self. I reach up to tenderly stop his massaging hand, slowly raising my concerned eyes over my shoulder, catching his sharp glaring eyes in my gaze. "Hika, is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah," Hika nods his head, but slides his golden eyes to the floor, avoiding mine. "I guess, I'm just stressed out, from not hearing anything from Haru. I thought we would have heard _something_ by now."

"Oh, yeah…there's a _lot_ of that going around lately." I dropped my hand from my brother, before turning back to look straight ahead. "Hey Hika, do you know if the twins have Haru ready for our little hop tomorrow?" My brother's strapping hands begin to once more knead into my bare tender shoulders.

"Uh, I'm not really sure, I was gone longer then expected when I left for my shower. Although, I didn't hear any screaming coming from her room, so I would have to guess they haven't caught up with her, just yet." Hika forced a polite laugh with his inside joke.

"Well, I'll ask Jake about it in the morning."

Hika sarcastically scoffs, "Tsk, why bother? Just look right in front of Haru's door, you should find Haru's luggage neatly placed right in front of it."

I rolled my eyes at my twin. "Ah jeeze Hika. Jake has not only explained, but apologized, in fact, he did it several times. What more do you want?"

"Kao, are you sure he's not working for the damn Shadow King? I mean before those pictures everything was beginning to work out between the three of us ….we were _finally_ going to show her the truth….and Bam! Thanks to _Jeremy_ the driver." Hika pouts the last few words. "She won't even speak to us, Kao."

I adamantly shake my head, as he continues to massage the pain from my shoulders. "No. _Jake,_ was just a last minute driver the hotel assigned me, he couldn't possibly be working with the Shadow King. Jeeze Hika, he drove my ass around, while the freaking mob was shooting at us … I think he's proven his loyalty to us."

Hika's distracted tone turns bitter as his hands roughly dig into my shoulder. "Yeah, sounds like something the Shadow King might try….I just get this weird feeling around him. That's all."

"Ow Hika!" I scrunched my shoulders.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was a bit distracted." He softens his touch on my skin.

"Listen Hika, just to protect my shoulders and well...If it will make you feel better." Exhaling a long breath, "I'll have the detective look into his background."

"What! You mean you haven't already? Damn it Kao! He's our go-between for Haru." Hika stops massaging my shoulders, and squeezes the sides of my arms.

"Relax Hika, I ordered the normal search, but nothing more than that. He's been completely loyal to me, and helped me out of a pretty tight Jam. Hell, Hika, if it wasn't for Jake, Haru wouldn't have been able to leave the states ….Perhaps, it something else you feel ."

My brother stubbornly jerks his face from mine, practically spatting out his words. "I have no idea what you're alluding to, little brother."

"I think you're a bit green, because I've been depending on him so much …and my big brother so little….or perhaps it's more? Perhaps there's an unspoken attraction."

"Me, have an attraction for the blonde idiot look-alike? Not freaking likely! Be serious, Kaoru!"

"Oh brother are you going to leave me for my driver? I always knew you would leave me shattered for another man…but my driver? It's like some poorly written scene in an overly dramatic play. Oh, Hika say it isn't so. " I just barely hold in spouts of laughter from my lips, as I playfully plead with my twin.

Hika reaches out, grabs hold of my wrist, and roughly jerks my body into his captive arms, his soft lips brush lightly against my skin with a teasing low whisper. "Oh Kao, by now you should know me better than that …After all, I've already said when it comes to men, there's only one man for me….and that dear brother, is you." Hika's seductive tease causes my skin to prickle with a small shiver. My head unconsciously tilts towards my twin's intoxicating lips." So little brother, you better watch yourself…otherwise I just might have to punish you."

"Ah punish?" My firm exposed back presses against Hika's half expose chest while dazed words tumble from my needful mouth.

My brother's fingers slowly linger over my chest, traveling down my hardened pathways. HIs soften lips brush against my tender shoulder. "Why Kao, it sounds like you want me to punish you." Sensually whispering his words against my heated skin, before a chuckle slips from his lips. "Oh Kao, sometimes you make it just too easy."

My head flashes clear with my twin's teasing words, jerking my body forward. "Damn it Hika! That was low. You were joking?"

Before I can distance myself, any further Hika firmly pulls my face close to his. "On the contrary little brother," His teasing golden eyes burn hot with a searing flame as a devilish smirk slowly curls on his lips. "I never joke about my feelings, I just had to teach you a lesson…..for doubting them."

Speaking sharply to my twin, shaking the image of Hika's devotional eyes from my head. "Yeah, whatever you ass."

My twin lets out a chuckle. "Alright, I'm sorry Kao. Truce? Please Kaoru, I'm serious about Jason … will you just have your guy take a look, a really close look? With Haru finally back in our lives, I don't want to take any chances." Hika wraps his arms around me, resting the side of his head next to mine. "We've been through too much, to have it screwed up now." Hika lets out a heavy sigh, speaking in a depressed tone.

Hearing my twin's destressed words about the past, I cautiously slide my golden eyes over .My heart clenched in my chest as I could see a dark shadow of fear creep across my brother's face. The same face I had seen all those years ago…just before everything flipped upside down… Just before he slammed, the damn gate closed. "Okay Hika," I shared an understanding look with my pleading twin. I turned my head back to catch sight of my brother's luggage perched in a far off corner. I nervously cleared my throat, forcing a teasing tone with the needed change of topic. "Well, at least you're packed… I think that's a first."

.

"Uh yeah, imagine that. There's always room for a first time." Hika forces another award laugh.

I quickly whip my body around, noticing Hika's shoulders are curved inward with his eyes sadly staring at the floor, "All right I'm done with all this tiptoeing around. Hika, I know there's something bothering you since I came back. So out with it!" Speaking sharply to my big brother while tossing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A long tense silence lingered in the air until Hika released a frustrated sigh, lifting his distressed golden eyes to mine. "Kao...I'm not going with you." Hika softly speaks.

Seeing my brother in so much pain causes me to suddenly ramble my words. "Oh, is that all this is about? You really had me worried. Listen Hika, I know you want Haru to fly with you, but we agreed she should be able to choose for herself. I mean we could just take mine, and send yours back to Japan. I'm sure the flight crew could use a break. I'd say give Honey and Mori a lift back….But we both know they have their own. Perhaps, we could call mom and see if she needs it for anything."

"Stop it Kaoru, just listen to me Damn it!" Hika grabs on to my shoulders, adamantly shaking his head. "This has nothing to do with which jet were taking. Kao, that's not what I meant ….What, I'm trying to say, is I have to go back…. I have to go back to Japan and I don't want to go." His pleading eyes begin to swim in his own tears. "Oh god Kaoru, I really don't want to leave her….again, like this." His voice hitches with his tormented words.

"Then don't!" I forcefully push his hands away from me. "Hika, I know what this is doing to you. Damn it, I've lived through it." I blink back my tears, glaring at my twin.

Hika shakes his dropped head. "I'm afraid I don't have a choice in the matter …..It's Kyoya. He's messing with a valuable supplier."

"Then find another supplier. Hika, right now I need you here…. we _both_ do." I pleaded with my twin.

"We can't do that, the supplies we need are patent protected. That's why I asked if you're interested in acquiring a large textile company. Otherwise, we might as well kiss our promising new line goodbye. Not to mention the considerable capital we leveraged against it. The damn Shadow King's timing couldn't have been more precise, waiting for the same week of the debut. Making it impossible to pull the line without damaging the Hitachiin name. "

.

Stunned I flopped down on the bed. "So Ootori found a way to screw with us, after all?" I quickly glance up to my twin. "Well then, how large is it?"

With heavily burdened shoulders, Hika lets out a frustrated sigh before crashing down next to me. He slowly slides his glossy black tablet on to my leg. "I'll just tell you, it's a major player in the industry. I know in the past we've dabbled, but if we do this, it's a whole different ballgame. I've scheduled the jet to fly out in a few hours. Flight regulations our keeping me grounded before then, otherwise, I would have already been gone by now. Mom and I have a late meeting with a few of their major shareholders. Since this involves the Shadow King, you know it's going to be brutal. He'll be expecting a hostile takeover of the company. Kao, I'm not sure, when I'll be able to return. I can't bear the thought of…. of her slipping through our fingers, while I'm gone."

.

A searing hot feeling rips through my chest as I can visually see the emotional cracks emerging in my twin. "Hika, that won't happen."

"What if…what if, Honey and Mori didn't explain it or they did, and it made things worse?" Fear shakes in my brother's burgeoning eyes. "Kaoru, I _know_ I can't handle her disappearing again, not like last time."

Hearing my brother's dark confession my heart knew exactly what my twin was implying, causing me to desperately wrap my arms around my distraught twin, physically holding him together. "Shhh, Hika, I won't let that happened." Crashing his head into my chest, speaking in a soothing tone. "Now that we now how she really feels, we're not letting her go. You'll see when you get back …she'll be more than ready to talk."

"Really Kao, you're not just saying it, so I'll go back?"

I gently lift his golden eyes to mine, lightly shaking my head. "No Hika, you'll see." With trails of tears lingering down his cheeks, Hika leans in so close were sharing a heated breath, before his soft lips lightly brush against mine. The kiss turns almost desperate as I feel my brother firmly push back, until my dazed head feels the smooth material of the thick duvet cover, behind my head. "Hika?" I softly whisper between eager kisses.

"Please Kao, I need this …..I can't bear the thought of walking on that plane and feeling this way ….I need you wiggling under my fingers." Hika pleads, as our sweltering mouths toy with each other.

I wordlessly agree, with my shaky hands reaching down to Hika's bathrobe, unleashing my brother's strapping chest. Gently guiding the soft fabric to leisurely slide down my older twin's steel like arms.

Hika pulled away with a smirk curling on his lips. "Thanks Kao." Withdrawing his arm from his sleeves, and reaching for the top button of my pants. Feeling my brother's skilled hands slowly undress my body, causes my eyes to slide shut in anticipated pleasure.

My long fingers run in Hika's short silky hair, repeatedly ruffling over his clipped hair in the back. Encouraging his searing hot mouth to teasingly linger down my chest. "Mmm, what are brother's for?" A rough chuckle comes from my throat, just before biting down on my bottom lip, as Hika's mouth passes the waistline of my white silky boxers.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

 **.**

Little did the twins know … Thanks to a couple of scheming old friends…and an almost forgotten adjoining door?

 _Their closely guarded secret was being revealed, right before a pair of wide chocolate eyes_

… _.and a racing heart._

 _._

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 27**_

 _ **Hello all, well I would have had this out on Monday, but I ended up being stuck .Hope you enjoy it .I'm off to finish off to long standing stories. After that, I should be able to devote considerable more time with BIOW updates.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please Follow/Review/Favorite /Share**_


	28. Chapter 28 8 hours difference

.

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Back in our world by Alimackatjac

Chapter 28. 8 hours difference.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

My stunned golden eyes glance down at a familiar hand lacing through my fingers, leading me forward. A lighthearted giggle calls my attention, lifting my searching eyes to the back of a familiar brunet. Her twirled chestnut ponytail bounced freely, just above the back of her pristine white eyelet lace sundress. She gracefully leads me through a windswept field of tangerine cosmos and purple wall flowers.

.

With the blazing sun slowly slipping behind the field, my burning eyes linger on the delicate feminine silhouette, just hidden under the simple flaring cotton dress. Unable to control my dire need to wrap her in my arms, my feet stumble to a stop. Quickly catching her off guard as I playfully tug our happily entwined fingers back in my direction. Her soft petite body gently crashes into my speeding heart. Somewhat surprised, her wide chocolate eyes peer up at me adoringly, causing my elated chest to beat against hers, that much harder.

.

With a teasing smile, Haru easily wiggles from my capturing arms. Her fiery brown eyes hold mine as she lowers herself onto a red tasseled blanket, spread over patches of wildflowers. Seeing the brunette of my dreams sprawled out beneath me, wantonly reaching out for me. My giddy golden eyes cautiously scan the field for any future interruptions. With not another living soul in the endless field, I wordlessly accept her tantalizing invitation, and slowly sink into the concealing grasses.

.

I gently cup the side of her soft cheek while my molten golden eyes wordlessly burn into hers. Visually warning the intoxicating woman of my imminent intentions. A sudden smirk curls at the side of my lips with the occurrence of Haru's fingers sliding in the back of my ginger head. Just before, I gradually dive in, intermingling our shared breaths, roughly arresting her alluring lips with mine.

.

"Hitachiin-sama." The brunet beauty passionately breathes between searing hot kisses.

I begin to playfully tease, with a soft chuckle, while pressing hungry kisses against her delicate patch of pulsating skin. "Aww Haru, you naughty girl, you know what I want from those lips."

Another breathy "Hitachiin-sama," causes my heated lips to freeze at her sensitive neck. Somewhat displeased hearing that particular name, heated or otherwise, spilling from those particular lips causes me to instantly push against the rumpled red blanket.

"Come on Haru, call me by my given name and..." Slightly begging, with half lidded molten eyes I lean down to take in her delicate glossed skin before lightly trailing small impassioned kisses to her ear. "I promise you, I'll make it so you never…. Forget it." I softly tease in her ear. The brunet beauty runs her wandering fingers, under my light blue button up, gingerly tracing my stressed muscles along the curved plains on my broad back. Deeply immersed in her mind altering touch my head whips back in profound pleasure.

"Hitachiin-sama." Haru whispers out.

I abruptly push away, "Haru, quit messing around. If it's all the same to you, I never want that name to come from your sweet lips….. Anyone else, but not you….. I don't think my heart can take it. " Balancing on one arm, I tenderly sweep my thumb across her bottom lip. "Now please just say it," I lower my head down to teasingly brush my heated lips against hers. "Say my given name." Leaving barely enough room to speak.

She remains silent through our shared impassioned kisses, causing me to slowly peel away and push against the lumpy ground to see the confused brunette blink up at me. "Kaoru?"

My tense muscles suddenly jerk, causing my amber eyes to flash open to my dark deserted office. Noticing my body curled on its side, laying on my black leather couch. With half my face smashed into a pillow, while my constricting arms wrapped tightly around it. My panicked heart practically leaps from my chest as I quickly turn on my back. I roughly toss the pillow to the floor, while glancing around the dimly lit room.

However my heart quickly sinks, realizing I have awaken to my lonely reality…. Nothing has changed, except for the fact…

… _I'm now, oceans apart from my twin, and the brunette beauty._

That is, until my startled eyes catch sight of a pair of dangerous emerald green eyes peering out of the darkness.

"N…n…Nadia?" With my mouth hanging agape, I openly stare at the supermodel's feminine curves shifting in slow-motion, under the alluring, thinly vailed white silk dress. She gracefully falls to her knees next the couch. A slow seductive smile curls on her glossed crimson lips as she teasingly finger walks down my wet perspiring shirt. Slowly passing each button, until her fingers linger on my leather belt.

"Oh my darling Hitachiin-sama, you're finally awake." Her lustful green eyes gaze into mine. "Are you ready for some fun? I almost started without you." All I could do is gasp out loud, and watch the blonde supermodel come perilously close to crossing my leather boundary, into my lower, more excitable region,

.

… _and more importantly breaking my word to the woman of my heart._

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Meanwhile…**

Standing off stage, beside a silvery metallic stage curtain, my golden eyes meticulously study the flow of a certain troublesome green dress. Noticing, below the bodice wasn't hanging just right. Once the overly confident model strutted off stage, I quickly raised a hand to wave the model over. I let ot out a frustrated sigh, before speaking in an indifferent tone. "The dress isn't hanging right from the bodice down. You haven't added anything since your last fitting, have you?" I lifted my head to look her straight in the eye. That's when a familiar deep seated feeling drew my attention to the color of her eyes.

The young brunet model, teasingly chuckles, while sticking out her chest. "No, if you don't trust me, go ahead and take a better look."

Knowing the brunet was obviously expecting more, my eyes accidently fell to the girl's chest as the dangerous feeling began to rage deep inside of me. My eyes nervously bounce back to hers causing me to awkwardly swallow. "Aw…al…alright." The brunet's coffee colored eyes practically sparked with excitement as my shaky hand pulls the tape measure from my shoulders.

.

That is until my assistant catches my eye, "Todd." I suddenly call out, quickly pushing the crumpled tape measure into my surprised assistant's chest. "Measure the green dress. Pay close attention to the bust measurements…I'll ask for them later." Then without another word, or looking back at the pouting brunet I stumble off in the opposite direction. Quickly slipping around a corner, away from curious eyes. Only to collapse against a wall, with my chest heaving. Trying desperately to tame the all too familiar rising feeling inside of me.

.

After a long calming moment, my tense muscles relax, as my back slowly slips down the wall. Raising a hand to my stunned head, wondering what the hell just happened? With Haru now found, there's no reason to be still having that feeling….and what's even stranger is, just now, it felt like it was…..uncontrollable.

.

I suddenly feel a slight buzzing against my thigh causing me to slide my hands in my linen pants pocket, and pull out my stainless steel phone. Wearily lifting my phone to my eyes, before sliding my thumb across it, and accepting the call. "Looks like someone is burning the midnight oil." I lift the inside of my wrist to my eyes, glancing down to the shining titanium diving watch, noticing the rather late hour in Japan, "Actually, well past midnight."

"It's not that late. Since its Friday, I decided to work a little later than usual." He chuckled.

"Working late? Just before the weekend? Who are you, and what have you done with my normally irresponsible twin?" Concerned with my brother's odd behavior I let out a sigh," So what seems to be the problem, Hika?" Noticing my brother is speaking somewhat out of breathe.

"Problem? Why would you say there's a problem? Can't a twin call his other half without there being a problem?" Hika, seems a bit nervous.

"Ssssure…. But, I'm the one usual being called at all kind of weird hours. Hika, its 5:35 in the afternoon. It's practically 2 am in Japan. By the way I can tell by your voice, you sound somewhat on edge." I let out a frustrated huff, before speaking. "Just tell me, already."

"It's nothing really. I, uh just ran in someone, I wasn't ready to see….and my head, is a bit off…..that's all."

Hearing my brother's odd tone caused my head to shift closer to my phone, "Okay Hika, now I know there's something wrong, don't try, and keep secrets from your little brother. Just spit it out, already."

"Uh, well you see Kao, um Nadia just paid me visit, a little bit a go…and well."

My mouth fell open shocked, hearing the name of the Ukrainian supermodel. Knowing far more influential and affluent men then myself and my twin, have fallen victim to the blonde's undeniable charms. Unfortunately, while slumming, the blonde supermodel found two twin ginger CEO's rather intriguing….and well let's just say we quickly fell into the blondes cluches….one by one. "Nadia?" My hand anxiously slides in my ginger hair, "I'm not sure I want to know ….how did that go?"

.

When Nadia comes to visit all rational thought flies out of your head, when her damn green eyes lock on to you. ….However Hika, was especially proven weak against the woman's troublesome advances, disappearing for days, sometimes weeks at a time. I was always called by my panicked mother days after Nadia flew in to town…..wondering where the hell my twin had disappeared to, as the company spiraled out of control.

"Nothing happened! If that's what you think." Hika snapped back, before letting out a long breath, "I mean, I'll admit it was close, a little too close, but I firmly sent her away… she wasn't happy in the slightest."

It wasn't that Hika was in love…far from it. After, Nadia's leather boots sashayed out your door, you always woke up with what felt like the worst hang over of your life. But once she zeroed in on you again, you were mindlessly her puppet once more. Spending yen like it was water.

"Knowing Nadia, I'm sure she wasn't." I let out a nervous chuckle.

On the other end of the phone, everything grows silent for a long moment, before Hika lets out heavy sigh, "Kao, now that we finally found Haru, I'm not about to screw it up any further…. I mean she's not even speaking to us, and nothing been set officially, well at least by Haru…but after everything, I just couldn't do that to her." Hika's voice turns a bit somber.

"Well I'm impressed, when it comes to Nadia your brain wasn't exactly driving the car. Hell, your brain wasn't even in the car." I playfully tease my twin.

"Hey, I'm not the only one." Hika snaps back.

There were couple of times, I walked into Nadia's cross hairs. Once I was mistaken for Hika and the second time, she "bumped" into me during my travels. Both times my head just kind of shut off.

"Fine, I won't argue with that. So other than your close call, what's up, Hika?"

"I was just …uh checking to see if you've made any progress. You know with…um Haru?" Hika tone turned somewhat somber, once more.

My stomach twisted with a thought …A thought I didn't want to share with my twin. I let out a frustrated sigh, allowing my head to tilt back, in the wall behind me. "No, I'm afraid not. I've been swamped with work."

"Kao, it's been three days, what happened to your promise?" Hika tone grew angry and well…desperate, "Damn it Kao, In order for me to keep any kind of sanity here, you have to keep your word." He lets out long breath, "Look Kao, I'm counting on you, little brother."

I can't stand hearing Hika's mood decline any further, I begin to repeatedly smack the back of my head, against the wall. "Yeah, yeah, I know Hika, I haven't forgotten about it. In fact, it's hard to think of anything else."

"I'm sorry for hanging this all on you. There's just not much, I can do from here….I mean, I could try, and call …, but, I doubt she'd even pick up."

With my brother's words, I stop smacking the back of my head, lifting my hand to my forehead, "No, you're right, Hika, something like this needs to be handled in person. It's just we might only have one shot at fixing this…. I figured it wouldn't hurt to give her some time, to acclimate to her new surrounds." My stomach twisted sharply, "Possibly forget about what happened in London." I let out heavy defeated sigh, "Besides, Haru isn't use to jetting this way and that."

"Fabulous, I'm stuck with even more waiting." Hika grumbles, "You know how much I like doing nothing."

"Yeah, I know Hika." I let out a humorless chuckle, "The idea of waiting much longer, isn't palatable for me either." I begin to roughly rub across my forehead with my four fingers, "Look Hika, its Friday. I'm finally caught up enough, that I can spare a weekend break. I'm planning to go home tonight and convince her to go out with me." My heart sinks, even though my tone is upbeat.

"You think she'll agree to it?" A glimmer of hope shines through Hika's question.

"Well, I'm hoping." My teeth shortly bite down on my bottom lip, "I mean…..I mean sure, she didn't make any kind of fuss, when we flew out. She was at least, polite to everyone…. else." I let out a small sigh, "Of course she didn't say anything to me… But that could be because I kept my distance, and let Jake arrange everything." I try and recover from my small slip, and remain upbeat for my twin.

"Damn it Kao! You know how much I dislike the blonde look-alike being around Haru. I thought you were going to talk to your P.I. about him." Hika sharply snaps out.

"I know, I know, I said I would," whining to my twin, "I just haven't had the chance yet. I've been busy with the show, that's just how life can be living out of a suitcase." I hated to bring up my traveling ….knowing how much it hurt my twin. "Besides, you took my only backup. It's not like dad can give me a hand with this. Mom really helped me out, back in New York, when I found Haru. Now, I'm just playing catch up." I didn't want to make excuses to my twin and It's not like I expected to find anything …it's just , I needed Jake to be my go between….and well I was avoiding making that simple call ,because of it.

"Yeah, and you can't even imagine, how truly grateful I am, for that. It's just…" Hika concerned voice trails off.

My head falls back, into the wall, with my amber eyes staring up to the ceiling, "Hika, would you rather me check out the completely innocent driver or try and patch things up with Haru? I can't do both. It's your choice, Hika?"

"No, no, continue with your plan. I guess _Jason_ can wait."

A frustrated breath blows pass my lips, "Its Jake, Hika."

"Who?"

"Never mind, Hika," I let out a chuckle, "Anyway …call me clairvoyant, but that's what I thought you would say."

"Cute. Little brother. Real cute." My brother grumbles.

"Well I try to be, after all I'm the _cute one_." My eyes fall from the ceiling, staring out ahead, as I begin to tease my brother.

"Alright laughing boy," Hika grumbles, "How is she?" Hika voice grows soft.

I blew out a long breath, from puffed out cheek, as I thought, "Well let's see…..Oh, Actually, once we arrived she finally managed to leave her damn room."

"Well, that's _some_ progress... In the right direction." Hika's tone begins to pick up.

"Who knows, maybe she's more comfortable at the villa, rather than staying at hotel. She's been freely roaming the estate, since we arrived…and from what I've been told. She's somewhat normal," My tone turns soft, even cautious, "So ….uh Hika, how's things going, back home?"

Hika pauses to think before speaking, "Slow, but forward."

I could tell my twin was holding something back, "Really Hika, then why is my brother still at the office, at this time of night, Or should I say morning?"

"You really need to ask that?" Hika bluntly answers with no humor in his voice.

"Well."

"Fine." He lets out heavy sigh, "What else is there to do? With my two most favorite people 1000s of miles away, I'm doing what I can, to get back as soon as possible." A determination wraps around Hika's lonely words. "I'm Sorry Kao, it's not like I don't trust you, I'm just not going let her slip through our fingers again….not like last time."

After hearing, Hika continue to blame himself, I grew irritated and hissed back in my phone, "Hika, you gotta stop doing that, there's enough blame for all three of us. It wasn't just you." I let out a sigh, as I attempted to calm down, "We found her, that's what's important."

"You found her. I just gave up and tried to forget." Hika's tone was thick with self- hatred.

My fist tightly clinched at my side, before I slammed it down on the carpeted floor, next to me. "Damn it stop doing this, it was no one's fault… I hate it when you get like this!" My head fell towards my bent knees, with my arm draped over my head. I let out a frustrated sigh, before calming down. "Hika you were angry, it was your way of coping. I was coping in my own way. We didn't know about the blackmail, or Suoh or the Shadow King or any of it….We…. We just assumed, since we weren't exactly hiding, she didn't want to reach out to us…and well that was incredibly painful to deal with."

"Yeah I guess, it's just now that I know …there so many things I would have done differently…Continue to look for her ,would have been one of them….I wasted so much time trying to forget."

My arm slides from the back of my head, before lifting it, allowing it to tilt back, "I know Hika, but we can't keep regretting the past," My hand slides over my twisting stomach, "We just have to accept it, and move on."

My brother's gloomy voice grows honest, and sharp. "Yeah but Koa, in order for us to do that, we need to help Haru through whatever this is ….and unfortunately ,like it or not, it has something to do, with the members of that Damn club… and you know that. So we can't just shove everything behind us, and slap on a happy face."

"But you know Hika, I've been thinking and from what we know about Tama-"I hesitantly mention the club president's name."

Hika bluntly cuts me off, "Don't Kao! Don't even mention his name." My brother hissed out, "Just don't!"

"Fine, the blonde," I begin to verbally struggle, "I mean the Prince… the King… no damn! The ….France…No Ahgg! _The damn french poodle_!" Boisterously erupts from my lips, "Better, Hika?" My head whips around, checking to see if anyone noticed my sudden outburst.

A/N Just a little something for the "Lifetime Continues" readers. ;)

"Hmmm, let's see a yappy pink cotton ball, mindlessly balancing on a ball ….yeah that sounds like him." My brother chuckles to himself.

"Pink? Really Hika?"

"Hey, it's your idea. I just call it the way I see it."

"Fine." I let out a frustrated sigh, while rolling my eyes, "The _French Poodle,_ we use to know would have never considered blackmail, not with anyone and certainly not with her. Not with Daddy, this and Daddy that, the entire time," I shake my head, "It's just not in him. Sure, the Shadow King… but him?"

"We don't know that, Kyoya was always doing his dirty work." Hika, defensively snaps back.

"No, not really, Kyoya always did it, and happily I might add, but always behind his back. He never once acted out of malice, or revenge. The French Poodle just doesn't think in those terms."

"So what are you saying, Kao? Was this _too_ something the Shadow King executed, behind that bubblehead's back?" Hikaru scoffs over the phone, "There's just no way I'll believe that. No, not when Haru won't even say his name. The French Poodle has to be involved somehow."

"It's true Haru avoids saying his name, but I think it's for different reason then you think. Besides Hika, you won't even say his damn name, so that really doesn't prove anything."

"I already have my own reasons for being pissed, that doesn't mean this was all the Shadow King's fault and the French Poodle is free in clear!"

"Hika, if you go by just what we already know about him ..."

Hika becomes angry, and abruptly cuts me off, "Stop it Kao, I don't want to hear it! He should have never freaking left her .I don't care if it turns out it was totally the Shadow King's fault. He swore his heart to her, right before he freaking abounded her. I don't care what the reason." Hika lets out a defeated sigh, "He shouldn't have left her alone …..If he wanted to leave, he could have called us…..he could have called me…. I made my feeling perfectly clear to him."

"That may be true, but from what we know, Hika, just stop and think about this," I cautiously add

"No, I think you're blinded by the time we spent in that damn club. You know his grandmother and father, when it comes down to it, they can be as ruthless as the damn Shadow King and that was too their own flesh and blood. I don't even want to think about what they would do to commoner, like Haru."

"So you do think his family had something to do with it. That it wasn't just the two of them? That it really was how the Shadow King had said? Haru was an ….embarrassment?"

"Who knows? All I know, is as dark as the Shadow King is, I never thought either one of them could pull something like this on Haru…but now, I have to wonder about our time spent in that damn club….was any of it real? Or were they there just amusing themselves, fulfilling some kind of sick and twisted fantasy, of controlling a commoner…. I mean Kao, I hate to admit it, but there once was a time…" Hika trails off.

I quickly cut my brother off. "Yeah, yeah, I know, we called her our damn toy, but that quickly changed…it's in the past Hika, we just need to accept that, and move on."

"Well, maybe that damn Poodle didn't ….What if he just wanted more time to play _house_." Hika hissed out.

I pulled my head away from the wall, "House? Oh wait, you mean _her_ , and him …, and they-" I vaguely trailed off, unable to stomach the rest.

Hika grumbled, "Well, they were in a damn relationship, when they left Japan. It's not unheard of. Maybe he grew bored, after fulfilling his crazy _daddy fantasies_ ….. And the Freaking, Shadow King stepped in, like usual. Relieving the French Poodle of his _burden_. …or maybe this time he felt trapped, and is more like his family members, then you want to believe?"

"Not that this jaunt down memory lane, wasn't touching, but just spectating what actually happened won't get us any closer to the real reason." My stomach sharply twisted, "We need to get Haru to open up, and trust us again….Then maybe we can get her back to Japan."

"Don't get me wrong, I would love the company, but she freaked out the last time we even mentioned going back. No offense Kao, but the way I see it, now. I just don't see that happening." Hika lets out a heavy sigh, "She won't even talk to us." Hika's tone turns miserable.

While my stomach is twisting, I begin to playfully tease my twin, "Aww Hika, has anyone ever told you, you can be such a pessimist, at times? I've got everything planned out."

"Yeah, then what's the plan? Wait, on second thought don't tell me …Being back, without you guys and picturing you two on some kind of romantic date …I don't think I can handle something like that….no scratch that, I know I can't handle it….but you do have a plan, right?"

I force an upbeat tone. "Well yeah, I'm in Italy, I have an entire county Haru's never experienced at my disposal."

"Like I said, don't remind me…..If you get Italy, I get the next the country."

"Are you going to be back in enough time for that?" I cautiously ask my twin.

Hika stumbles with his words, "Uh yeah, sure, it's going slow, but there's no way, I'm letting Haru have, yet another experience without me."

"Slow huh? Then why do I think there's something you're not telling me?" I ask Hika in an incredulous tone.

"Now, who's being the pessimist?" Hika sarcastically grumbles.

"Hika?"

"Everything is fine, really Kao. …and as much as I would _love_ to continue receiving the _third degree_ from my little brother, I really should be heading home. It's late, and I should get some shut eye, before my dinner with Honey-sempi."

"Wait, you didn't say anything about that."

"Oh, I didn't. Did I?" Hika spoke casually, I could tell he was attempting to change the subject.

"No, I would remember something about my recluse brother having dinner, with someone…This is huge."

"Oh, knock it off! It's just dinner. I've had plenty of business meetings arranged around a meal. This is nothing different."

"Yeah, but it's not business, it's personal. This is a huge step for you."

"No, it just fulfilling a prior arrangement. So I guess you could say it's a small step, if you have to call it anything. I'm just not sure if I want it to be more than just the three of us…. I mean If we can bring the stubborn brunet around."

"If? You mean, 'when'. Don't you Hika?"

"Fine, Kao. When… _When_ Haru finally comes around, I have so some many plans for us. Plans that only revolve around the three of us ….no one else. That's why I wanted this dinner out of the way …Well that and Honey wouldn't stop hounding me. He kept asking, about Haru."

"Well, that's to be expected…. Honey-sempi considers himself to be a close friend."

"No, it wasn't like that. He kept asking how Haru was acting the next morning…..if there was any kind of difference in her behavior. I tried to tell him, I left long before she even woke up, so I wouldn't know….but he kept asking….and while I was trying to convince him of that, I agreed to the meeting."

"Okay well in that case, I'll let you get to bed. Be careful traveling home."

"Relax Kao, there's a driver on duty. Listen, text me as soon as you finish talking with Haru."

"Sure Hika, I figured you want to know her answer."

"Yeah, just not anything else. Like I said, I can't handle the fact, I'm basically hoping you land another date with her, before I can even go out on one."

"Hika, it's not going to be like that. If she agrees, it's probably going to be awkward and tense."

"Sounds like my first date with her. Do you have any idea how much I want that with her? Being stuck here, knowing she's in Italy with you. It's taking everything I have to not throw my hands in the air, at the whole damn mess, and hop on my jet."

 _If I was being perfectly honest, there was more than a small part of me, that wished Haru and I could continue our London date._

"Just be patient, you'll wrap things up, and be here before you know it." I reassured my older brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well good night little brother."

"Good night Hika. We'll talk soon."

Yeah right, and the award going to the most conniving twin, well that would be me. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to pull this miracle feat off. I know I said I was giving her time to get use to a new country while I catch up on work …and technical, that was true. I have been busy …..But busy enough not to even speak to her? That would be a big fat lie.

.

To be honest, every night I would stop by her door, but I could never build enough courage to knock ….. I know I've talked all big and bold to my twin, but that was mostly for his benefit. I know my twin, if I didn't say, what I had said, he wouldn't have been able to get on that plane. As is, I pretty sure negotiations are not turning out like he predicted. Just the fact my mother was brought in, tells me that much.

.

Truth is, I've been racking my brain, to come up with some way to explain …My damn guilty pleasures. How do you explain something that makes you sick just thinking about it ….and thanks to that bastard mobster, not just the act, but the pictures, as well. Sure Hika takes the gold, silver, and bronze for sleeping with women. But the more my guilty pleasures looked like Haru the better…..of course they just had to have brown eyes, and I would get all _freaky_ ….I mean for once in my life, I wish she couldn't tell us apart…in those damn photos. I mean they just scream, "I want to you so badly, I'll screw anything that remotely looks like you!" Not exactly, the message you want to convey…

 _To the woman, you want as your one and only._

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

 **Japan…..Hours later.**

Vaguely aware, drifting in and out of a shallow sleep, I could feel my entire body throb as I laid with my tense arms swung over my exhausted eyes. That is until something small plops down in the middle of my chest and the intoxicating aroma of maple and coffee attack my senses.

"Tsk, Tsk, I see you're at it again." I can feel the rays of the warming sun slowly climbing up my twitching face as my automatic blinds slowly slide open. My free hand sleepily feels around on my chest until my fingers clumsily find a paper bag. With the bag balanced in one hand, I attempt to peel my aching head off my pillow. My arms shake while pushing against the couch to roughly sit upright, as I blink at the glaring light spewing from my office windows.

.

With my free hand I blindly reach into the paper bag, and cautiously pull out a Grande sized coffee cup from its crinkled depths. "Sometimes it really sucks having the corner office." I grumble to myself as I lift the marron cup to my lips, takeing a few tentative sips of the almost scolding liquid.

Once my eyes adjust to the light, a pair of red leather heels strut across my polished office floor, stopping in front of my desk. "Well, it wouldn't be like that, if you'd go home, every once in a while."

"Huh, says the queen of all workaholics, I seem to recall you being absent for most of mine and Kaoru's childhood." I sarcastically speak under my breath, quickly earning a well-placed smack with a rolled up report, on my already mussed head. Showing little reaction, I continue to drink the maple nut blend.

A pair of golden cat like eyes, surrounded by long chocolate eyelashes sharply flashes in my direction, from under a large brimmed hat. "Well, anyway." A small smirk tugs at her glossy red lips before clearing her throat, "My poor Baby Blu has been pulling all-nighters ever since he came back."

 ** _A/N Yep, something for "Hikaru's doodles'" readers. Enjoy ;)_**

I carefully set down my marron coffee cup, on a glass table as I let out a frustrated sigh. "Mother, I'm a co-CEO of a worldwide conglomerate, which you just happened to bestow on me. Please don't call me my baby name at work." My hand greedily reaches in the bottom of the white handled bag, pulling out a freshly baked cinnamon roll surrounded in a clear plastic container. My mouth practically salivates as I pop the cover, releasing small wafts of sweet vanilla in the air. Not wasting any time, I slowly sink my white plastic fork in the caramelized covered pastry, while blindly replying to my mother. "I can't really manage things properly when my employees snicker behind my back. Last time you just _popped_ in, the conference room was secretly filled to the brim with fuzzy blue teddy bears and small pumpkins. It took my assistant quite some time to clear it out,"

.

The elder ginger headed woman stands in front of my desk, with her arms gracefully folded at her chest. She shakes her head in a disappointed fashion, "I'm serious, these all-nighters, can ravage your health. Sure, occasionally, it might be nessicary …But night after night, it wears a body down quicker than you might think. Take it from someone who only lived to just simply work. You miss so much, Baby Blue."

.

"Mother, please, I'm begging you. You have no Idea what it takes to get rid of thousands of little tiny pumpkins, surprisingly you can't eat them." Giving my mother a pleading look, while quickly sucking the warm sticky glaze off my thumb and two fingers.

.

"Fine. But remember this, I'm a member of the board and your grandmother, well, no need of reminding you of her position." She unfolds her arms, pointing towards the double frosted doors, "If I wanted to, I could so easily display it on your office door." She lifts a long gracefully finger to the side of her face, before tapping it in an obvious thoughtful manner, "Hmm, Co CEO Baby Blu, and Co CEO Lil Pumpkin, has a rather nice ring to it. Don't you think?" She raised a teasing eyebrow.

.

The filled plastic fork stops just before entering my frosting smudged lips as my golden eyes sharply snap up towards the smug fashionista, "Mother!"

She adamantly shakes a finger at me, "Then don't temp me Hikaru Hitachiin," She swings an arm out, pointing to the door. "Go home every once in a while. Noting is worth your health."

I quickly swallow my bite, "That's what I'm trying to do….. Don't you see mother, I'm working this hard so I won't miss anything." A deep sadness, strikes my chest as my woeful lonely eyes fall back on my sticky breakfast. Only now, I've suddenly lost my appetite. "So I won't miss her…..I've already missed so much."

It's been like this ever since I flew back home. At first, I would lie there for hours, with my eyes closed, occasionally shifting my body, or rolling over to get comfortable. But once, I would finally drift off, it wasn't an hour later I would wake up, from something usually unnoticeable to me, like my ticking wristwatch … a bathroom faucet dripping or more recently, a needy super model. To make matters worse I kept having vivid dreams, where I'm consistently running, I don't even know what I'm chasing ,only that every fiber in my being is screaming for me to reach out …..And catch it.

.

So instead of aimlessly struggling against the ominous digital numbers, fortuitously glaring in my bedroom. I would drag myself out of bed after a few hours of restless sleep, to tackle my increasing work load ….or in my actual case, it wasn't my king size bed back at our penthouse, but my lumpy couch, in my office.

My mother, dressed in a form fitting black and white, Polk dot silhouette dress, casually leans back on the front of my desk, with her red stiletto heels crossed at her ankles. Her red polished fingers wrap around the edge, while shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, then what?"

I quickly pull the white paper napkin away from my lips, giving my mother a confused look, "What do you mean, then what?"

Her wide brimmed hat tilts down, towards her red high heels, obscuring her face. After a long pause, she lets out a heavy sigh, "Listen son, don't get me wrong, when Kaoru, first called me about finding Haruhi, I was over the moon. ….but to be honest a part of me grew concerned." She lifted her attention from her shoes, revealing concerned golden eyes, "Hikaru, your responsibilities are here. Sure, your dad and I can cover for you, for a while. But from what Kaoru has said, the poor dear refuses to return to Japan….I won't lie to you, the rest of family is growing concerned, that maybe you're taking on, too much."

.

"In other words the family is afraid of a ….relapse." The last word comes out uncomfortably, until my expression turns determined, roughly throwing the crumpled napkin down on the table, and motioning to my tablet, resting next to my half eaten breakfast. "I'm fine, If need be, I'll work twice as hard as I am, right now. I'll make it work."

She swings an arm out, in my direction, "Honey, just look at yourself now, your exhausted." My mother lets out a long breath before cautiously speaking. "Maybe, it's a good thing she refuses to come back." My mother awkwardly cross her arms at her chest, turning her head, and refusing to look at me.

I couldn't believe my ears, snapping my head in my mother direction. "What, how can you say that, after all these years?!"

My mother quickly unfold her arms, throwing them out in defense. "I know, I know, but Hikaru, hear me out. I'm well aware, _both_ my sons have deep feelings for our beautiful China Doll, but remember, she is _only one woman_." The fashionista cautiously speaks, stepping away from my desk. "Honey, wouldn't it be _better_ for all involved, If …if maybe you stepped aside, for Kaoru? I mean he does spend most of his time traveling. They could both be, really happy….I mean after all, didn't Kaoru step down for you …back at Ouran?"

.

My perplexed head falls with my mother's request, for a long moment the tense room grows silent, while my eyes gaze at the table in front of me ….that is until a pair of green eyes flash in my occupied head, the same dangerous green eyes, from last night.

The image causes my insides to boil, "Wait, that's why Nadia is back." My angry face jerks up in my mother's direction, stopping her dead in her tracks, "I kept trying to figure out why she just all of sudden popped up. When I talked to Kao, he seemed just as surprised, as I was, that she was back. I thought it was some kind of mistake. But now, that I think about it, _you_ would be the only other person who could authorizes Nadia's fee…..and you knew I've been staying late, all this week."

.

Frustrated, I fell forward, resting my forearms against my thighs, "Damn it mother, you know how that freaking woman affects me. " I adamantly pointed to her. "You, hired her back, because of this! You were hoping, with me unable to think clearly, it would be easier to convince me to hand Haru, over to Kaoru."

My mother stood in the middle of room, and stiffened her back, "Baby Blu, I just wanted, to give you another choice, or possible remind you of what you're risking, with your brother."

My concerned mother begins to walk forward, I quickly hold both my hands out, in front of my turned down head, "Stop, Just stop, you're not going to get anywhere with me on this…If you knew how I really felt about Haru we wouldn't even be speaking about this!" After a moment I calm time, letting out a frustrated sigh . My golden eyes slide to meet hers, while I speak honestly. "You know….I stepped down, once before too …and well, you know what happened, after that ….I just can't do that….not again. I won't." My back flops back into the couch, "Not even for, Kao."

.

"To be honest ….That's what I thought you would say." She stepped in front of me, patting me on the head, revealing a loving concerned expression.

"I lifted my eyes to my mother, "Then why bring it up, if you knew I wouldn't accept it? Do you have any Idea how badly it hurts me, for you to even suggest something like that?"

My mother tenderly hugs my head to her waist before letting go, and not so gracefully flopping down next to me. She reaches over and takes my hand in hers, "Ah my sweet Baby Blu, I may not been around as much as either of us liked, but I have watched you both personally struggle with this. I have a pretty good idea how both of you feel."

She fondly pats my leg, before lifting to her feet, and purposely stepping away, as her tone turns cold. "However, I wouldn't be a very responsible mother, if I didn't at least raise some of the possible pitfalls, you'll be facing …. Society isn't just going to look the other way on a commoner being involved with two brothers, from an aristocratic family, at the same time… Say nothing of what this could possible do to you and Kaoru's relationship." She anxiously stands in the middle of the room, starring down at her fidgeting fingers.

.

Seeing my well-meaning mother, consumed with worry, I let out a heavy sigh, as I slowly lift up from my couch, stepping closer, "Please mother, just stop… I understand what you're saying," Hovering over the shorter woman, my hands gently stop her fidgeting hands while I tenderly wait for her to lift her concerned eyes to mine, "but Kao, and I have already come to an understanding …. _This time_ ….neither one of us, can step down. So were going to make the best of the situation, we've been given."

.

"And the rest?" Her incredulous tone comes out in almost a whisper.

A frustrated sigh blows pass my lips, "As for society, I don't give a damn about that. Kao and I never cared about any of that."

She nods her head, but slips her hands away from mine, "Yes, that's true, but aren't you forgetting about someone? What about Haruhi, and ….your children? Do you think they'll be able to happily live in that bubble you're trapping them in?" My mother folds her arms in front of her, turning her back on me.

I ignore my mother theatrics and walk to my desk, flopping roughly down in my leather office chair. I immediately swipe my thumb across the security scanner, causing all my screens to flash to life. "Mother, I haven't even went on a proper date with her, since Kao found her .I think it's a little early to be thinking about the tip toeing of little feet or whatever you call it…..As for Haru, she was a modest scholarship student, who showed enough fortitude to not only attend, but flourish at an elite academy, full of rich bastards." I lifted a pen from my desk, swinging it towards my mother. "Incidentally, those are her words, not mine." My hand begins to explore various screens, with my mouse. "I think after a while she'll be fine….and both Kao and I will be there, every step of the way…, so you need not be concerned."

.

My mother gracefully strolls to the front of my desk. She teasingly leans on two outstretched hands, while raising a knowing eyebrow, "Oh, my dear sweet boy, that's what your father and I once thought, but what felt like a blink of an eye, we were holding two precious bundles of our own ….you'd be surprised how quickly things develop, when long held feelings, especially the ones your speaking of, are not only acknowledged, but shared. "

"Yeah, well that maybe true, but I wouldn't be pulling out the sketch book, just yet." I blindly respond, in a distracted tone as my mouse flies from screen to screen.

My mother lifts her hands to her chest, whirling around to sit on my desk. "Oh my dear sweet boy, you must be joking." She playfully giggles, "As soon as I heard my Lil Pumpkin found her, I can't put it down. The ideas are just flooding in." My mother wiggles her long fingers on either side of her head, "Bridal wear, maternity wear …..Layette wear, adorable baby clothes. It's some of my best work, yet. "

My eyes bounce from screen to screen, taking notes, speaking in a distracted tone. "I have no doubt, you've already designed an entire high school wardrobe, for my future offspring. Just do me a favor, don't show anything to Haru. She already has enough to deal with, without you freaking her out about _your_ expectations…. _Grandma_." Being sure to teasingly emphasize the last word.

"Grandma!" Her infuriated eyes grow wide, while madly searching my desk, grabbing a stack of papers, before tightly rolling them up, and smacking me on the head. Her fiery eyes, glare across my desk, shaking the coiled paper towards me. "Watch it, I've left much more experienced CEO's, cowering in a corner, for far less….Don't push me, little boy."

"Little, what? " Throwing up my hands in defense, "Uhg, never mind, all right, alright truce."

She tosses the crumpled contracts to my desk, crossing her arms at her chest, "Fine." My mother's expression turns mischievous, with the all too familiar sight of scheming golden eyes, "Hmm, for that to be a problem, I would have to take a sudden trip to…Hmmm, I don't know, say…Milan?" A devious smirk curls at her glossy red lips.

My eyes slide from my screen, "Forget it Mother, I know what you trying to do. Kao, and I already told you, you're just going to have to be patient. Once everything is settled, you'll be able to visit," Giving her a sharp warning look. "Not before!"

The fashionista pouts, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Fine, but you know how much I detest waiting."

With my eyes intently trained on my screen, I sarcastically speak to myself. "Yeah, I have no Idea where I inherited that from."

My mother intentionally clears her throat, before her heels begin to click across my office floor, "Well if you need me, I'll be in my office, collecting more proxies."

"Oh good, and here I thought you would continue to beat me over the head, with more of my paperwork." I grumbled from behind my screens.

"Oh my, you do get snarky when you're tired. Well, just remember Baby Blu, now that it looks like I'm only going to get one daughter in law, out of this little arrangement of yours….I damn well expect an heir from each of my boys…Be sure you tell Lil Pumpkin for me." She blindly wiggles her polished fingers in the air, while walking towards the door.

My golden eyes sharply flash to my office door, catching sight of the irritating fashion icon confidently strutting out of the glass doors. "Mother!"

"Oh, and Hikaru, go home. Before I have you forcedly removed from my building...Rest assured, Baby Blu the company is back in mama's hands, now." Her causal demand echoes from the swinging door.

With no sight of my whirlwind of mother populating the glass door, my throbbing forehead crashes to my desk..

...with the distinct feeling my ass has just been handed to me….by my own mother.

 **End Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kaoru POV**

 **Earlier in Milan...**

"Naples?"

"Florence"

"There's the Colosseum."

Somewhat resembling my twin with my face practically stuffed in my tablet, madly swiping my finger every couple minutes. Unlike my twin, I hardly ever use the thing. After my little phone conversation with Hika, I've been racking my head with possible ideas, and the tablet just seem more effective, then piles of paper brochures …. And with the long weekend, not only all of Italy is available, but large parts of Europe, as well.

.

Facing the sheer magnitude of never ending possibilities, I decided to narrow my selections to Italy. With the breathtaking scenery and the historic structures, the decision is practically imposable even with me significantly pairing down my choices. Sure, I could have assigned this to one of my assistants, but since I only have one shot at this, I didn't want to risk it. So I have been flipping through web pages like crazy, hoping something would just pop out at me. There were helicopter tours, Segway way tours, heck there were even eating tours. But nothing seemed to fit. Although I had two rather obvious choices before I could even consider our destination… public or private?

.

Would our most likely forced, and awkward time together, be better suited in accompaniment of other fellow tourists in a tour group? Where I could silently walk next to her, hopefully allowing the pissed off brunet more time to get comfortable with my twisted presence….of course I run the risk of her demanding an explanation of private matters ,in front of gawking spectators . The very idea of explaining my Guilty Pleasures cause my nauseous stomach to flip. I know Haru will want an explanation to my past….So then there's private. Just the awkwardly silent, two of us.

.

It's not that I'm not familiar with the countryside. In fact, during my lonely travels, I've become somewhat of a connoisseur of sorts, to various countries, including Italy. Whatelse can you do, alone and on your time off, but see the sights. Of course, it would most likely revolve around a bottle, seeing how depressed I was. My brief adventure usually ended in the morning with me peeling my pounding head from some strange hotel bed, I managed to pay for, while I was drunk.

.

Somewhat distracted I make my way pass the hand carved olivewood door. Only to enter into the grey marbled foyer, before seeing my blonde driver, who looks more like an off duty rock star, then one of the help. He confidently strolls from the vicinity of the kitchen, with a half-eaten sandwich wrapped in a paper towel. "Hey boss, you're early." He stops just before the polished marble staircase, wearing an original Hitachiin black and red silk, hand tailored button-down. He thoughtlessly wears the fully open garment with a grubby black tank top, and a pair of shredded common blue jeans.

.

The sight causes me to inwardly cringe, but I remain silent on his offensive fashion choice. Choosing not to waste my breath on explaining the destroyed garment, he's so carelessly wiping his mayonnaise covered fingers on, is worth three times as much as his yearly salary….and should be invoking feelings of envy at the more trendier hot spots. Not lazily hanging around the house, while scarfing down chips and binge playing video games.

"Oh hey Jake, where is she? " I lift a white take out bag up to my head, giving it a little shake in front of the blonde.

He struggles to swallow down his massive bite of sandwich, before snapping his fingers at the bag, with a chuckle. "I gotcha, you're going to bribe her with food, like you did back in New York."

After hearing my driver's blunt words, my hand falls, giving the white sack a questionable look, "Well I guess it is a little predictable, but I'm desperate."

He reaches out, acting like he's about to take my coat, but instead slaps me on the back. "Wow, Boss, how does it feel to be like a regular guy?"

Use to my driver's informality I blindly struggle with the removal of my tan caramel haired coat while replying. "Sometimes I really do miss the fact, that you're not formally trained." My hands juggle the white handled bag, while pushing up the sleeves on my unbuttoned cholate blazer, and burnt orange button up.

Jake impolitely wipes his face with his sleeve, "Aw, but then I wouldn't be as much fun. "

A teasing smile forms on my lips, as I hand a passing maid my coat, "You also wouldn't bat an eye at my occasional nakedness."

Jake abruptly shivers with the thought I wickedly placed in the blonde's head, "I wouldn't call every day, occasional. Boss, I think I see more of your birthday suit then you actually do. …Anyway, she's in the library, she's been there pretty much all day…Lucky for you, I haven't brought her dinner, just yet."

"Don't worry about tonight, I brought dinner in for the two of us. Please see were not distributed," I begin to walk pass the staircase, with the white take out bag carefully at my side.

Jakes rests his arms on the cast-iron railing, as he lets out a chuckle, "Rii-ght that way there's less witnesses to your impending groveling."

His blunt words cause me to stop, but then I just let out a defeated sigh before continuing to walk, "Yeah, something like that….wish me luck, Jake."

"Break a leg boss. You're going to need it."

 **A little bit later….**

 **.**

Standing at the door, I take in a long shaky breath, while reminding myself, for the three of us to begin to move forward, from our pained past…. _We all needed this to go well._

… _.especially, the brunette beauty, who unfortunately at the time doesn't know it, just yet._

 _._

With a somewhat trembling unsteady hand, I quickly slip my arms out of my single breasted cholate blazer, and adjust the vibrant fall button up to be folded around my forearms… While carefully rolling my sleeves an odd notion of preparing myself, for battle crosses my thoughts. With one last measured breath, I swing my jacket over my shoulder and casually stroll into the library, like it was any other day.

.

Realizing my fashionably flawed driver was right, as I see a fully immersed Haru sitting on the far side of the library. She's curled up in crimson winged back chair, in front a massive pictorial stained glass window. I casually walk across the polished travertine floor, paying little attention to the wide chocolate eyes curiously peeking over a leather-bound book. I stop at a nearby table, resting the white takeout bag, in full view of the brunet beauty.

.

I then begin to silently arrange small take out dishes of Cioppino, and Fresh tomato shrimp pasta and tea on the polished wood table. Once finished I awkwardly clear my throat, in an attempt to gain the brunette's attention. "So…. um Haru, I think it's time we talk." I motion to my little fish dinner, set out on the table, and pull out a chair. "Care, to join me?"

I awkwardly stood next to the offered chair, until her only reply is an almost silent turn of a page.

"Very well." I leave the offered seat and take mine, I gracefully pick up my paper napkin, and place it on my lap. "I'm utterly famished, so if you don't mind, I'll start, before it gets cold?"

The only answer to my invitation, is another turn of a page.

I lift my cup of green tea to my lips, and nervously take a quick swig, before resting it back on the table. "Look Haru, I know you're your still pissed at me right now…but this can't keep going on. I know you have questions….about the past …and those … _pictures,_ "Feeling the sharp twisting in my stomach, my eyes fall to my full plate, as my tone quiets. "I know after you've seem those damn things, I personally have quite a lot to explain to you, about, about … my …..Guilty Pleasures."

.

I uncomfortable sat in the chair, starring at my bowl of uneaten seafood stew, as I suddenly suffer a loss of appetite. Only to flinching, when the now deafening turn of the page shattered the silence of the still library.

.

Having very little interest in eating, I mindlessly stir the spoon into the stew as I blindly speak to the brunet behind the damn book. "By the way Haru, that's what Hika called them, my shared moments….The ones that are …..Um… _Similar_ ….to um-"I trail off unable to verbally admit to her look a likes, "Look Haru, I swear, I'll answer everything, the best I can." I awkwardly clear my tightened throat, "No matter how humiliating it might me." I openly stared at the brunet, praying for some kind of verbal, or physical response other than the damn book. As my twisted soul pathetically confesses my dark secrets.

.

However, the distinct sound of page turning … was her only reply.

With a loud screech across the stone floor, I quickly stand from my chair, to adamantly stand before the curled up brunet. "Okay, I've had enough, you could at least talk to me." Placing my hand on my hips,"Just based on our pass friendship alone, I deserve at least a chance to explain myself." I let out a frustrated sigh, gently pulling down the book in her hands, revealing my pleading golden eyes, "Come on Haru….go out with me, tomorrow? You've been cooped up for weeks… You barely saw much of London, and now you're going to miss out on Milan, as well?"

Her chocolate eyes blink back at me, before she lets out a long breath. She closes the book, resting it on her lap, and lifts her hands to her ears, pulling out her ear buds. "Alright Kao…..tomorrow." She nods her head once, and silently returns to her book. With her simple response, I nod my head and leave the room, allowing her to dine alone.

Once out of the room I find myself leaning on a door, with my heart beating madly in my chest. I quickly pull my phone from my pocket and begin to text my twin with nervous fingers.

 _After all, the real task would be tomorrow._

 **End Kaoru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **Back in Japan….**

My extended fingers brushed against the chilled drops of water, slowly sliding down my stemmed water glass. The small chunks of bubbled ice clink against the sides of the chilled glass, as I blindly take a sip. The burst of icy water sliding down my throat causes my tired eyes to suddenly widen and clear. I quickly shake my head, with my eyes trained on my tablet, in a vain attempt at increasing the cold water's effect.

.

Despite my mother's best effort of confiscating my bag and laptop on my way out, and instructing the company driver to escort me home, "forcefully, if nessicary". Again, her words, not mine…I really shouldn't have tested her, with that last email. Anyway, I was still able to sneak what I needed off the company's network, once I arrived home. Honestly had she forgotten I'm the son of an IT genius, within minutes I remotely VPNed onto my office's PC and was off to races with proxies and shareholders. Of course, I wasn't completely irresponsible, once my brain began to compose incoherent sentences I literally crashed on my bed. Only stopping to set my alarm clock and my phone, for back up before sliding my exhausted eyes shut.

.

Of course, the same thing happened, I tossed and turned the entire time. Waking to not only my alarm but my phone's alarm going off, as well. Apparently, after checking the glaring neon numbers, on my blaring alarm clock they had been going off for quite some time. With my tired eyes fighting to stay open, the sudden realization of every muscle in my body, is now throbbing. Feeling my body almost consciously sink itself further into my cushioned mattress, silently rebelling against the shrieking alarms. But after a few minutes of staring out my skylight window, watching the last few glimpses of light slip into darkness, I reached out with an achy arm and turned off the two boisterous alarms, warning me of my potential tardiness.

.

After willing myself out of bed, I managed a quick shower, and with the help of a very large cup of coffee, I was able to arrive a bit early for my appointment. After all, there are somethings you just don't dare be late for. After witnessing first hand at Mori –sempi's refined demolition capabilities, I would say showing up, on time, for a promised dinner, with Honey-sempi, is one of those occasions. Besides, I really just wanted my obligation to payed in full, and over with.

.

Since I arrived early, I sat at the pristine white tablecloth with my eyes focused on my tablet. To say the takeover was going slow would be an incredible exaggeration, it was at a virtual standstill. I felt bad for lying to my twin, but I honestly needed him to concentrate on the brunet beauty. Besides, he couldn't do anything from the other side of the ocean. Every move had to be meticulous, all being done by several small shell companies within other shell companies. Slowly buying stock, in no particular pattern that would raise any unwanted awareness, until my trap is ready to be sprung.

.

Plus, since the damn Shadow King expected us, my mother had to use her years of society contacts to discreetly research major shareholders, who were considered adversarial to the Shadow King's abrupt takeover. Secretly gathering proxies without raising any eyebrows or falling into any of the Shadow Kings intricate traps.

.

It was tediously slow, and the more I stayed in Japan the more I realized this wasn't about a punishment for searching for Haru….no, this was a well-planned distraction, and a sinister one at that. From our years in that club, Kyoya obviously learned when it comes to myself and my brother there isn't much we can't obtain by working together.…..but when were apart, that's when our effectiveness plummets.

Sure, over the years of forced separation, by our work, we've learned to somewhat compensate. Treating the company like a massive puzzle, both working at our assigned opposite ends, but still managing to work on the same puzzle, together. It was a weird way of thinking about it, but it worked for us.

Little did Kyoya know, that's exactly what Kao and I are doing, working on the same problem, oceans apart. One of us, in Japan working on a good defense. While the other one of us is slowly, covertly, repairing a relationship, that will hopeful, in time, spill his secrets, and his down fall.

Noticing the trendy restaurant teaming with hungry costumers, my eyes glance down at my platinum linked watch, noticing the hour, I anxiously whip my head around the room. However, I quickly take full advantage of the precious extra time I've been granted. Allowing my golden eyes to fall back into next season's production reports.

That is until someone, I'm not the least bit surprised to see, slides in the seat across from me.

With my eyes trained on my tablet, I blindly speak in a distracted manner. "So, are you here to try the restaurant's specialty?"

The man casually picks up the tall burgundy menu, from the table. He quickly scans it with his coal like eyes, causing the corners of his smug lips to turn down, before tossing the menu to the side. ."No, I find it a bit too common for my refined pallet…..Although, I'm sure you'll find it more to your current tastes."

With a raised eyebrow, my confident golden eyes peer over my tablet. "Funny, I've heard even though it's a simple dish, the intense infused flavors makes it something that should be _treasured_ , and only a true _culinary connoisseur_ can fully appreciate the masterful dish."

The arrogant man lifts a fork to his discerning eyes, while slowly rotating it in his fingers, "Well, I guess just like, with most things, were compelled to disagree." He gives a disapproving look at the silver utensil, before sliding it back on the burgundy linen napkin.

"So tell me, if you're not here for the special, to what do I owe this dubious… _pleasure_ " My jaw tightened with the last spoken word.

My one time friend lifts a hand, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, causing the glaring light to obscure his cold eyes. "Hitachiin, do I look like a fairly naive person, to you?" With a wicked knowing smile lingering on the Shadow King's lips, he leans closer. Before softly speaking.

.

" _Hikaru, I know about London."_

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know, it's been sometime since I last posted an update (Jan). I just finished up "Lifetime Continues" and I'm only one chapter away from finishing another story. So I should have more time to dedicate BIOW….And It's a good thing too, because things are about to get quite interesting ;)**_


	29. Unsealed lips and planned reunions

.

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Back in our world

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 29 Unsealed lips and planned reunions.

* * *

.

 **Hikaru's POV…Japan**

"Hikaru, I know about London."

What the hell? Does he _actually_ know ….I inwardly question. Except for my fingers momentarily tightening around my tablet's edge, my outward appearance remains indifferent. "London, you say, hmm." I lift a hand to my stubbled chin, appearing to give the impression of entering deep thought, when it really couldn't be further from the truth. "I'm afraid you've got me." I drop my hand, and casually lean back in my chair with a devilish smirk emerging on my confident face, "As you well know, someone of my position is a man of the world. I'm often traveling to London, for this or that. So I'm not really sure what you're eluding to?

.

The Shadow King smugly mirrors my outward behavior, "Really, I find that rather interesting, my sources tell me. You only occasionally leave Japan….for pleasure."

Damn it! He must referring to-, well so much of it remaining private, between family .Pull it together Hikaru, you knew if anyone found out, it would be him. Besides, that's years ago in the past. Ah, Damn, I just want to reach over this table and wipe that freaking knowing smirk right off his smug face.

"Really?" I lightly set my tablet down next to me, before gracefully swinging out an arm, resting it on the back of my chair, as an amused chuckle rumbles out of my quirked lips. "Well, Ootori, I can't speak to the validity of your _so called sources_ , but you're somewhat correct. I've recently flown to London, on _business_. "I firmly hold my well-practiced mask of my good natured twin firmly in place. Something I mastered long ago, and I frequently use for occasions, such as these. "What's this about? "

.

"Why explain it." The Shadow King chuckles, before gracefully reaching under his arm for a folded up newspaper. He arrogantly tosses it to the center of the table. "When a picture is evidently worth so much more." With the paper's pages, landing squarely in front of me, a dark smile creeps on my old schoolmate's lips.

My golden eyes casually peek down to a rather large black and white photo of two elegantly dressed women. The photo was taken at some highly regarded charity event.

"It's seems you and your twin are once more expanding your social circles…..You know Hitachiin, if you were trying to conceal your little reunion, might I suggest refraining from dressing the wives of former members in Hitachiin originals," The Shadow King motions his long fingers to the newspaper. "It's bound to make the society pages."

So that's what this is about… I was only fulfilling my brother's request, sending a little something as a thank you, for our old friends' rather forceful, and persistent assistance, in dealing with our Brunette Beauty. So he actually doesn't know anything about finding Haru, well at least that's how he's coming across. I had no idea the Shadow King would use it as an excuse to confront me.

Now that I knew the damn Shadow King was just trying to worm information out of me, a mischievous grin slowly emerges, as I leaned forward , tenting my fingers. "So." I smugly shrug my shoulders, "Many women of class, around the world, prefer our various brands. Besides, who said were hiding anything?" My hand gracefully swings out to the busy restaurant. "I'm sitting out in the open, waiting for some old friends, who I recently bumped into overseas ….As for the originals, it's like you said, 'it's bound to be in the society pages'….where new trends begin." I tap my index finger down on the paper. "Do you have any idea how quickly these type of articles influence others. I'm just being a smart businessman…something you should appreciate."

.

"Do you have any idea how Tamaki felt, after seeing this picture?" My old schoolmate sharply motions to the newspaper, "He's not stupid, he surmised there was some kind of reunion held without him." With a frustrated sigh the Shadow King's true feelings suddenly break through his well-crafted façade, "He's been inundating my private line, blathering on about missed opportunities, for _days_!"

Of course, after the Shadow King has the audacity to confront me about the bubblehead's feelings something inside of me snaps. What the hell, who does he think he's taking to …after the two of them caused so much pain, my true self unleashes from my brother's borrowed mask.

"Why the hell should I care anything about him…..or for that matter, you." Leaning over the table, while I angrily hiss out my words. "Do you honestly think I'll keep up this façade and pretend to even remotely care about him, while we banter about the weather, or the finer points of business? I'm sorry, but you've mistaken me for my twin!" With escalating frustration weighing down on me, I flop back into my chair, ignoring years of forced etiquette instruction. "You two were the ones who turned everything upside down, not us."

The soft restaurant lighting shines in his glasses, concealing his normal stone cold eyes, "If your referring to the club, events were set in motion long before, to what your imprudently implying to."

I was about to bluster out a heated response when my eyes lifted, causing a smirk to appear on my sealed lips.

"Ootori, it's been a long time…I do believe you're in _my_ _seat."_

As a pair of sharp _brown_ eyes burn towards the man, seated across from me.

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kaoru's POV.**

 **.**

 **Italy ….morning …**

With my fingers laced around a fresh cup of coffee, my tired eyes stare at the door before me…Although a mischievous smile is firmly molded to my lips.

"All right Miss Fujioka, it's time to get ready." Two familiar voices partially sing out simultaneously behind the olivewood door.

"Oh, not you two again! Where the hell did you come from?" Just before my cobalt blue coffee cup touches my lips, a small chuckle slips out. After hearing the brunette beauty's voice belt out behind the door.

With my golden eyes peeking over my coffee cup, I catch sight of my approaching blonde driver. The top half of his hair is messily pulled back into a short ponytail. He casually strolls up to stand next to me, holding his own steaming cup of coffee. For an agonizing moment, I actually glanced over to my driver and the sight caused me to roll my eyes, and suppress a burst of laughter. Somewhat surprised to where the heck my driver dug up his sleeping attire, as he strolled up in a loosely tied black, kimono like robe,…a _woman's_ silk like kimono that barely covers his butt and _other things_ .

.

The kind of robe meant to be unwrapped as gift, behind closed doors. The thin material barely covers the fact he wasn't wearing anything else besides the short robe. "Ah Boss, do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean, she's already pissed to begin with …this just seems like it's going to set her off, even more….I could just slip in and lay out her clothes? It be better than her suffering through that." Jake motions to the boisterous door, practically waning under the struggling pressure, behind it.

.

I quickly pull the steaming cup of coffee, from my gaping lips. "Dressed like that?!"

Jake proudly guides his free hand over his chest and arm, "Pretty swank right, one of the maids was ordered to clean out some of rooms, by some woman, over the phone, and found this." He proudly throws his bent arm out, causing the ill-sized garment to ride up his upper thigh. "Dude, take a feel, it's like real silk,"

"Ah no, that's ok, I believe you." I awkwardly push his arm away with the tip of my finger.

"Hey Boss, this is something you need. Do you want me to look and see if there's another one? The maid brought out a whole box of the stuff?"

Knowing the staff always clears out the guestrooms after their departure, and my room was untouched that only left, a few places the silky garments could have actually originated from. …and I'm pretty sure it wasn't my twin's bedroom…. Leaving… _oh damn_!

The rather unappealing thought causes me to take a wide awkward step away from him, while almost violently rubbing my offended hand on the leg of my jeans. My stomach nauseously flips, knowing exactly who last wrapped _herself_ in the skimpy cover, and it's something a son, just shouldn't be privy to.

Knowing there's absolutely no chance of clearing the disturbing image from my head, when my surfer like driver proudly, and more importantly visually reminds me, daily over morning coffee. I decide to offer a more suitable, and _male_ substitute….well longer anyway .I really didn't care if my blonde driver ended up being a cross dresser .Hell, more power to him …..But donning that particular garment was altogether another matter entirely for me, and doubtingly, Hika as well.

.

"You want to put that where? Yeah right, when pigs fly …. Whoa, watch those hands!" Haru's irritated words, call our attention back to the closed door.

"Uh Boss?" My ill-dressed driver motions to the door.

I lift a hand to my neck to anxiously rub the back of it, "Yeah you're probably right, but you did ask for help." I shrug my shoulders before motioning to the now loud crashing sound, emanating from the room. So this is your help. Haruhi, and our personal maids go way back. She puts up a huge fuss at first, but usually after it's all said and done, she's somewhat accepts it." I lift the cup of coffee to my mouth and begin to walk to my bedroom. "Besides, you'll be too busy helping me prepare."

"Uh boss, no doubt this has to do with you, being naked, yet again, am I correct?" My driver anxiously calls out.

"Of course, most people take a bath before going out." I blindly respond, leaving my ill-dressed driver behind. After almost spending the entire night fretting over the perfect destination, I woke up, hunched over my desk. Finding a list of carefully considered options scribbled out on paper, and stuck to my exhausted face…That's when I realized I was dooming this, so called "date" to failure.

I had worn myself into an exhausted frazzle by worrying….by expecting perfection. So much so, I doubt I'd be awake enough to coherently argue my case. Let alone show the Brunet Beauty the breathtaking sights of Italy. So after stumbling back to bed, for a few missed hours I decided to brush off all the pressure weighing heavily on my shoulders and just treat Haru to day out….Being content, albeit still somewhat nervous, to let everything unfold naturally. After all, wasn't Haru considered the natural type?

"Miss Fujioka, it's time for your bath."

Ever since the two maids were introduced to us, they've been determined to accomplish whatever Hika or I would set before them…and a lot of that had to do with our old friend. Once we came back to the Bunkyo estate, to finish up our third year, we immediately assigned them to another estate….. We just couldn't take the reminder. Of course, once we finally left the Bunkyo estate the twins were allowed back. "See, case in point. People do get _naked_ and take baths, before going out. " I call back to Jake, without looking back.

The distinct sound of glass shattering comes from the room, "What is it with these damn rich bastards, I can take a bath myself! Thank you very much! Now back off!"

"But, we've been ordered to help you get ready!" The two maids adamantly speak out.

 _Uh oh, maybe they're a little too determined._

"Wait, what, but I still have some clothes- AHHHGGG! "The sound of a giant wave of water splattering against a floor followed Haru's surprised screen, and some occasional gurgling.

Haru's scream causes my head to whip back to the door. "Yep, I probably should have said something to them about _violently_ attacking her." I speak to myself with a concerned voice.

"Boss, did you say something?" My driver tries to catch up.

"Uh no," I shrug my shoulders, "Besides, it's too late now. What's done is done, and I guess I'll just suffer the ramifications later." I once more speak to myself in a distracted tone as I turn back, and head for my room.

My blonde driver awkwardly blinks back at me. "Uh boss your talking to yourself again."

"I'm sorry Jake. You were you saying something?" I pretend not to have heard my driver's last rude comment.

"Uh, never mind… Anyway, Boss, you really do need one of these. I wouldn't mind your _constant_ nakedness if you were wearing one of these. I'm telling you, it's so silky against my skin, I could wear this all day, if need be. "

"All day?! Uh yeah, about that …. Maybe it's time we start talking about what kind of uniform looks best on you."

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Honey's POV**

" _Ootori, it's been a long time…I do believe you're in my seat."_

The Shadow King gracefully turns to the side, with a polite smile. "Aw, Haninozuka, Morinozuka it's been awhile." Kyoya lifts his hand to adjust his glasses, a sure sign he isn't being completely honest. "I was just telling Hitachiin, here, how Tamaki, is rather interested in a reunion of sorts. It's been ages since we all got together."

My dark eyes glance over to Hika-chan, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to leap over the table, and violently attack our old _friend_. It was hard for me to swallow the last word, with the bile it caused to bubble up from my nauseous stomach.

When Takashi and I first flew through the etched glass doors of the restaurant, I actually had to look twice at our ginger friend. Sure, he still stood out in the crowd with his striking model like features, and strapping exterior, but he looked simply worn out …..In fact, I hate to even think this …but he's beginning to look like he was sliding back into his hopeless days.

My blonde head quickly turns back, keeping my expression serious, "Ootori-san, if Tomo-chan, wants some kind of reunion then he can _personal_ come and ask me." I tilt my head and force a bubbly smile to be polite. "Kay?"

"Excellent, Honey-sempi, I'm sure something can be arranged. Perhaps we could all meet over drinks?" A smug smirk appears on his face, after his icy eyes slide over to our irritated ginger friend. Something tells me it's the exact opposite of what Hika-chan told him.

"Oh, and while he's there, he can personally explain to me about the club." My smile instantly falls, as I squeeze my fists at my side, "and this time….. I want the truth." My threating dark tone wipes that smirk clean off his face. I don't blame the hot headed twin in the slightest, as I was finding it difficult to restrain myself …especially after what I found tonight.

"But Honey- sempi, be reasonable, it's been such a long time. Besides, there's simply nothing else to explain." He lifts his hand to his face, quickly adjusting his glasses, allowing the glare on his glasses, to conceal his cold lying eyes. "I've told you everything,"

I cross my arms at my chest, and shake my head, "No, I must disagree, theirs one topic of discussion you continuously remain vague on, and I'm sure the others would agree to a club reunion, _if Tomo-chan_ finally clears up the matter, when we next meet." I quickly add, without even peeling my eyes away from the lying man. "Isn't that right, Takashi?"

"Yeah," I can hear the volcanic anger struggling in Takashi's single word.

Keeping my lethal brown eyes sharply trained on our deceptive friend. "Hika-chan?"

"Oh yeah. I know Kao, and I would have _no problem_ showing up, for that. " I didn't have to be looking at the devilish twin to know his golden cat like eyes are shining brightly as he lets out a small amused chuckle. "Hell, we'll even bring the _cake_ and the _instant coffee_."

"See Ootori, were all willing to meet, providing _this time_ …. we get the truth." I instantly flash another bubbly smile on my face, "Kay?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot condone Tamaki being hurt, and opening up this matter will only upset him further." He lets out a defeated sigh, reaching out to the newspaper on the table, "Unfortunately, I see we once again have arrived at impasse. I was rather hopefully we could finally work past this." My brown eyes glance down, to quickly see a familiar picture and a sharp burning feeling boils inside of me. I roughly slap down on the corner of the paper, causing the silverware and filled water glasses to rattle under the shaken table.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi firmly grabs my shoulder.

Kyoya gracefully stands from my chair, "Well, I've postponed your dinner long enough, please keep the paper, and give my regards to your lovely wife. He politely nods his head, "Good Evening." He only waits for my returning nod, and casually walking away. However, his steps were a little bit quicker than his usual.

Feeling Takashi hand lift from my shoulder I carefully pick up the paper, causing a tender smile to appear on my face, momentary lost in my Reiko's delicate impression.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi's voice breaks my attention, I can tell he wants the picture. Although, I greedily decide to fold the paper up, and slide it into my inside breast pocket, of my tan overcoat. Once carefully tucked away I happily take my seat, across from the ginger.

My exhausted ginger friend is dressed in a sharp navy-blue suit, with starched white button up. The suit jacket was of course unbuttoned, as it fit my friends rather laid back style. He casually pulls a stemmed glass of water from his lips, "Hey, Honey-sempi what took you so-"

"Shhh," I quickly cut off my ginger friend's words, while throwing a finger to my lips. After dropping my hand, I turn to my cousin, giving him a sharp nod of my blond head. "Takashi. "

"Right." Takashi pulls a small handheld device from his grey coat.

"Hey, what's going on?" An impatient Hika-chan briskly asks, as his golden catlike eyes curiously follow my cousin.

"Shhh." My serious brown eyes glance over to my cousin, who nods his head, before peeking under the table. "I thought so, anything else?"

Takashi lifts his head from under the table. "All clear."

Takashi hands me a small metal object, about the fourth of the size of a watch battery…leaving me to drop the object in my water glass. "Good, let's eat!" I smile towards the confused ginger.

Mori-sempi snaps his fingers. "Waiter."

The ginger man leans closer to my glass, studying the small devious device, before his stunned golden eyes peek over the edge of my water glass. "Now, wait just a damn minute, Honey –sempi, was that some kind of bug?" He points to my glass.

A smartly unformed college student hurries to the table. "Yes, sir."

"Please bring us a fresh glass of water." Mori slides my glass to the oblivious waiter. "The usual, all around." Mori's hand motions around the table, as he takes a seat, next to me "Mitsukuni, the car."

"Right away, sir." The working college student quickly picks up the water and walks off.

I lean back in my chair, with my fingers thoughtfully rubbing my chin, "Sorry, now that we know who were actually dealing with, it's just a well-founded precaution." A heavy sigh blows pass my lips, "It wasn't long before we figured out the Black Onion Squad was behind the traffic jam that was causing us to be late. At this time of night, it didn't make much sense."

"That's when we knew, Ootori was on to us." My cousin adds.

"Your right Takashi, I'm glad you said something." I happily smile towards my cousin, I could tell, keeping the photo for myself, was bothering him. "Anyway, knowing a little something about the squad's strict training regimen, caused us to scan my car and found the little guy's twin."

The irradiated ginger's arms crossed, "And here I _thought_ I had figured him out, that he was only fishing for information." Hika-chan hisses out in a self-hated tone. "Damn, it's not like I don't know a little something about digital devices. I should have expected something like this, _especially_ from him." With the spoken thought, the ginger reaches for his inside breast pocket, pulling out his phone.

Takashi looks up from his phone, "Mitsukuni, all clear."

"Thanks, Takashi." Nodding to my cousin, before glancing back to, the once more confused ginger, "Oh sorry Hika-chan, Takashi was just informing me of our offices being cleared."

The waiter quickly returns with a whiskey double for our ginger friend, and a small bottle of sake for Takashi, and a cup of tea for myself…. I find consuming alcohol, tends to make the company I'm keeping more than a little uneasy. Normally, it would be rude to refuse to participate in alcohol induced comradery. A guy can't cut loose one single night without the entire country permanently excusing you from never having another drink again…I mean what are they worried about, even though I can't remember a shred of that night I paid back for all the damages I was accused of ….. Heck, I even think they finally finished construction on that last building.

.

Hika-chan's fingers freeze at his phone as he lifts his eyes, "Wait, he bugged your office? That means-" The stunned ginger turns white as he trails off in his disturbing thoughts.

I chuckled at the ginger man's clearly worried expression, "Relax Hika-chan you're clear as well, now let's have some cake." I excitedly clapped my hand together, happily glancing around the room for a waiter.

"You searched my office?!"Hika-chan's angry eyes flash in my direction.

I innocently blink back at the ginger while I picked up my menu. "Well yeah, as well as Koa-chan's, just in case. Don't worry, nothing was found …it seems his plan was circling around this particular meeting…. although now, we should be extra vigilant. I thoughtfully speak to myself. "He's up to something."

"Wait, how could you? The company checks every-" The concerned ginger trails off to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. You check for any previous Host club ties, but that's easy enough, to work around." I waved a dismissive hand towards my shocked friend, "Oh, don't worry Hika-chan, my people only observe at the office. Your _private_ life, remains _private_."

Hikaru hisses out "You've been spying on us! The ginger leans forward, glaring across the table "For how long?"

Seeing the hot headed twin's reaction caused me to nervously lean back, "Uh, well, it's like..." It's times like these I really hated the fact my cousin had talked me into leaving Usa-chan in the car.

A sudden thought shadowed across his face, causing him to shake his head, "It couldn't possibly have been this entire-"

"We were worried." Mori bluntly cuts off the sputtering ginger.

Completely outraged by what we were confessing the angry ginger quickly leaps from his seat. "I can't believe you've been spying on us, this entire time! Did you honestly think I would just brush this to the side, because our shared past friendship?" He lifts his agitated hand, sliding his shaking figures through his think mussed hair with frustration. "You know what, all of sudden, I've lost my appetite." He raises a hand sharply buttoning his jacket. "Please enjoy yourself, on me. Consider my debt paid." Our friend's tone turns cold as he reaches for his tablet to leave.

.

My hand sweeps across the table, grabbing his wrist. "Hika-chan, wait," My pleading emotional eyes slowly crawl up his exhausted body, until I'm looking him straight in his narrowed eyes. "Even though you two cut ties with us, we still thought of you… as close friends."

The ginger takes in a quick breath after hearing my heart felt words. "Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi," He blows out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head "No, that still doesn't' change things …I'm sorry, I just can't do this." His disappointed eyes drop to our hands, attempting to pull away.

"Hika-chan, Takashi, and I are just trying to be up front and honest, you use to appreciate that."

"Let go." Our struggling friend's voice comes out low and strained as his arm shakes.

"Mitsukuni."

"Alright Takashi." I begin to loosen my fingers. "Sorry, Hika-chan" A sharp feeling tears at my chest ….because I know.

 _I know once my hand lets go ….we would no longer be friends, but strangers._

"Mitsukuni "My large tear filled eyes peel away from my releasing hand to shakily look at my cousin. "Door."

Hika-chan jerks his wrist out my fingers, coolly tucks a hand in his pocket, and begins to callously walk off. "See ya."

"She knows!" I leap from my chair and desperately call back to the ginger's retreating back….Causing him to stop in the wide aisle. "Hika-chan, the reason I keep asking if her behavior changed that morning, is because most likely…. she knows."

The ginger whips his body around, hastily making his way back to the table, causing the glasses of iced water to clink against the glass. His fiery eyes glance around the table, forcing a polite smile to the other disturbed diners, until they awkwardly smile back. While crouched over our table he sharply whips his head back to me. "What the hell, do you think she knows?" His words hiss out.

I avoid looking at the golden daggers piercing through me, as I cautiously spill their long kept secret. "About how you _really_ feel for Kaoru….about how you've _always_ felt about your twin."

His fierce face melted in confusion, "Wait, what," He shakes his head, before a sudden torrid wave of anger rolls across his feature. "How…how does she know?!"

"The door." My cousin bluntly adds.

I turned my head and nodded to my cousin "That's right, Takashi."

With our vague reply the ginger's face only grows more intense, "Door, what door?" Hika-chan furiously hovers over me ,as he stands at the table with his arms out in front of him, "What the hell are you two talking about? "

"Well, Hika-chan, before we left, we kind of," I nervously look away, before admitting the truth. "Left the adjoining door, uh… open."

His fierce features quickly smooth out, as he lifts a hand to his thick ginger head, "What?!" Stunned by my abrupt confession the exhausted twin flops down in his seat, and quickly reaches out a shaky hand for his glass. He blindly lifts it to his lips, jerking his head back. He wipes his lips with the hand holding the glass. Before roughly resting it down on the table. All the while lost in a daze, dropping his shocked eyes.

"Hika-chan," I cautiously call out to my shocked friend, it takes a long moment before he lifts his eyes from the table. "She's torn."

"She's needlessly suffering. " Takashi adds.

"Hika-chan, we can tell she really does love you both, for different qualities, and reasons." I let out a heavy sigh before continuing , "She simply can't choose…so this entire time she's been relentlessly fighting her own heart, refusing to come between you and Koa-chan …All these years she's been denying herself what all humans crave …so we decided to show her …. She doesn't have to."

"We been silent for too long." My cousin firmly grips his water glass. "And we're sorry."

"Takishi is right, back then, we didn't think it was our place. So we purposely left things unsaid. …..if we had just spoken up she would have never picked him …..I'm so sorry, Hika-chan, you've lived through so much pain because us...so much so, we couldn't help but feel responsible…and watch over you, from a distance. " Tears begin to threaten my emotional eyes.

The exhausted ginger solemnly takes a large drink from his glass tumbler. "Don't blame yourself Honey-sempi, we should have said something, there were plenty times we hinted to her, but we never really just came out and told her…we were afraid we'd lose her…..and unfortunately that's just what happened, by not telling her…..Kao, and I recently figured this much out, but then the damn pictures happened and she's been fighting with us ever since."

"So Hika-chan, did she um, have the chance to um…"My eyes never leave the table as I awkwardly ask the rather personal question. ", see for herself?"

"What?" I begrudgingly lift my head, to show him my burning cheeks, "oh, oh uh, yeah," Hika –chan drops his eyes to his fidgeting hand, next to his chilled class of water. "She might have seen…. _Something_ , before I left."

"Okay, well uh, that's uh …. _good_ then." The three of us couldn't look at each other and I for one am praying for a swift change of topic.

My exhausted friend roughly coughs, "Of course, there no telling how she'll react…..I guess we'll know soon enough…although, at the moment, even if it had a positive effect on the situation, I'm indefinitely stuck here on business."

Seeing my uncomfortable friend suffer my concerned eyes pan over to my silent cousin, giving me a sharp nod. "Well actually, Takashi and I have been talking …"

.

 **End of Honey POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kaoru's POV.**

I anxiously starred down to the glass screen of my stainless steel phone, reflecting my concerned golden eyes back at me. "Keep her safe, Kao. The Shadow King is close. HH "With a frustrated sigh I slide my phone back into my aged retro brown leather jacket. Lifting my beanie covered head to the sparkling blue waters of Lake Como. Patiently sitting at a small table for two, on an elegant stone patio.

.

The so called "date" was going as well as expected, that is…. silent and awkward. After a couple failed attempts of breaking the ice with a few nervous jokes, only resulting in some small humorless pity chuckles from the Brunet Beauty .I thought a scenic lunch might rescue this desired, and most sought after time. So I headed for a small out of the way restaurant with a gorgeous fall view of Como Lake. The sparkling lake is surrounded by blazing fall foliage of deep rustic oranges and fiery reds. Add the early dusting of white, on the distant summits of Grigna's twin rugged peaks, and the unyielding beauty is bound to enlist some kind of verbal response. Even if it's about the mundane topic of the absolute gorgeous fall weather….anything would be better than utter silence.

.

"Sorry, for keeping you, um waiting." Haru glances down, as she slides her cascading waves of glossy chestnut hair behind her ear. She awkwardly stands at the pristine white table, wearing a suede camel colored waist duster, over an ivory cowl neck sweater. The simple, yet eye-catching ensemble was paired with a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of spiked ankle boots. Even though I've repeatedly seen the Brunet Beauty since the start of our "date," I couldn't help but openly gawk in her direction.

.

"Oh, sorry." I abruptly shake my head clear, as I quickly stand from my seat, to offer her assistance. However, she lifts a hand and waves off the gentlemanly gesture, and takes her own seat. Her wide chocolate eyes glance around the table, noticing the leather backed menus were missing.

"Oh, I uh, knew you were hungry, so I took the liberty for ordering for you." I raised my hand, nervously tugging the side of my tan beanie, over my ginger hair. "If you would like something else we could order-" I nervously trail off.

"No, I'm fine." Her large chocolate eyes flutter around the crowded patio. I managed to arrange a somewhat private table, however for a fall day the busy patio, is nearly at capacity.

"Are you warm enough?" I reach over with a shaky hand to take a sip of my water, "I can arrange for something more private, if you wish?"

Her eyes glance back to the table, "Koa, I'm fine. Except for the heels your twin tormentors were pretty much on mark, I'm toasty warm. …really I am" She reaches up to scratch her eyebrow, "Um by the way, Koa, how long will they be in town?" She swallows, "Or do they permanently work at the Italian estate?" She hopefully questions.

Seeing her uncomfortable expression causes me to turn my head, hiding my small amused chuckle for the moment. However, I left her inquiry unanswered. I didn't have the heart to explain to her that the two 'tormentors,' as the Brunet Beauty so candidly named them, are now, assigned to her, for the unforeseeable future, by myself and my twin.

Feeling the conversation awkwardly die I quickly change the subject. I hastily reach out for the elegant arrangement resting out, in front of me. Trapping a velvety soft sunburst petal in between my fingers. "Look Haru, don't you think the flowers our lovey? I uh especially like the tangerine Gerbera daisies." I inwardly cringe to my sudden choice of topic, knowing, it's almost as bad as bringing up the weather. "The flower itself means cheerfulness. However, this color in particular means, sunshine of life."

"Yeah, I think I read that somewhere." She speaks with a distracted tone as her eyes glance around the patio.

"Oh." I awkwardly pull my hand away from the arrangement to nervously fidget with my folded napkin. "Uh, Haru is there something wrong?"

"No, I just have this odd feeling." She turns back to our table, "Sorry. I don't mean to -"

I quickly cut off the brunet "Okay, this is ridiculous." I roughly toss my napkin on the table, "Haru, you know how I feel." I lean over the table, with warming cheeks, and a shy smile, "and I now, know how you feel about me."

"Kao, that's not what –"

I quickly cut her off, shaking my head. "We spent the entire drive here in uncomfortable silence, not to mention the window shopping. We can't spend the rest of day awkwardly avoiding the issue, so out with it, let's work pass this." I nervously swallow, "Just ask me."

"Okay, but I need to tell you I wasn't avoiding anything, I've just been having this odd feeling, ever since we left the estate's gates."

"An odd feeling, what kind of feeling?"

"I'm not really sure." The brunet speaks in a distracted tone while glancing around patio. After reading Hika's warning, I decide to take her odd feeling seriously and carefully scan the busy patio .My golden eyes causally fall on the nearest table some distance away from us. Seeing an older couple brazenly wrapped around each other, practical falling out of their chairs, and headed for under the table. …Showing a little too much heated PDA, as the older woman sexually assaulted her unsuspecting husband while he madly flailed his arms.

"I don't really see anything out of the ordinary," Shrugging my shoulders, decideing to say nothing about Hika's text.

"Anyway, if you wish to discuss your prior actions then go ahead and explain," She turns away, hiding her blushed cheeks, "I however, have decided to remain ignorant of your past escapades."

"Nothing… you don't want to know _anything_ at all?" I was stunned. "Nothing about my uh, "My eyes anxiously slide away from the brunet. "About my uh _guilty pleasures_?"

She blindly waves a dismissive hand, "Uh no, I think its best left in the past," She awkwardly clears her throat, "Along with the rest of those painful photographs. Besides, I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

"Haru, it's just this-"

She holds a firm hand towards me, cutting me off. "Look, Kao I really don't need to know." She lets out a frustrated sigh, asking in an overly sharp tone. "But what I would like to know, is how long you plan on holding me here, against my will?!" She raises her voice.

"Here you go," A waiter places a large bowl in front of me, causing me to pullback in my chair, however I still questionably stare in disbelief at my determined companion. The air grows tense and silent as the waiter diligently tends to our table with only the serving spoon occasional clinking with our bowls.

Once the waiter excuses himself, I lean in closer, quietly hissing out in confusion "I'm sorry, I'm afraid there must be some kind of misunderstanding, it's true, earlier I've been…. somewhat stubborn in the fact of you leaving. I believe your best choice of recovery is to remain here with us, for the time being. However, I thought you had been convinced of this already...I mean after the three of us talked."

"How could you say that?" She leans over the table, pointing to her boisterous lips, "It's the only thing that came out this mouth …to your damn blonde _henchman_. Hell, I even begged Honey –sempi" She lets out a frustrated sigh, flopping back in her seat, with her arms crossed at her chest, "ever since those damn Pictures."

"Wait a minute," I defensively holds up my flattened palms to my friend, "By my understanding, you stopped requesting-"I trailed off, leaning in closer, "Honey didn't say a word to me about it." I'm somewhat bewildered by the abrupt turn of conversation.

"Okay, I'll admit that both Honey, and Mori probably wouldn't have said anything to you." She awkwardly clears her throat, "Uh, since they believe the same as you."

"Wait, they believe….the same as I do ." Pointing a finger, to my chest, somewhat shocked. "They think you should be here?"

"Yeah, they think I should start trusting people. Uh, starting with you and Hika. But that doesn't excuse your pushy _henchman_ , he should have said something to you. It's his obligation to you, as your employee."

My eyes continue to stare down at my hands, "So ah, Haru, do you um …..Still want to leave?"

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **End of chapter 29**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **I've been killing myself trying to finish this monster chapter, while falling further and further behind in my self-implied deadline. Of course, I foolishly realized at around the end of the update, I should just release the first half of this chapter. So here it is, and as I mentioned the second half is on the very cusp of being finished. So look forward to another chapter in the coming days. Again, sorry about the delay. Alimackatjac. Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Please Follow /Review /Favorite /Share.**

 **Thanks again.**


	30. Chapter 30 There's one small catch

.

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

 **Back in our world**

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 30 There's one small catch.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

 **Japan**

 **.**

Watching my uncomfortable friend suffer causes my concerned eyes to pan over to my silent cousin, giving me a sharp nod.

 _"Well actually, Takashi and I have been talking."_

My resolve turns firm, along with my exterior. Gone were the friendly gestures and boyish smiles, because this was business…. And I'm the head of the proud and dignified Haninozuka Family. I adjusted my shoulders and sharply tugged on the sleeves of my lightly colored suit jacket. Settling in my chair for the oncoming stiff negotiations…. Because now sitting in front of me was no longer a trusted friend, but the presumed head of the devious Hitachiin Family.

.

Hikaru narrows his golden eyes, noticing the difference as he pulls his dark drink from his lips. "What the hell are you going on about?"

My sober brown eyes look sharply at the ginger, "Hitachiin, it's occurred to me that, you might want to keep our recently remerged friend… all to yourself."

Hikaru's serious golden eyes lift, as he blindly tilts his empty glass, causing the large chunks of left over ice roll and clink together. "Don't get me wrong I appreciate your recent," He raises a knowing eyebrow, "albeit, forced assistance… but you're not wrong."

"Listen, I understand you have an issue with trusting people, but you're being unreasonable." Knowing I would have an easier time keeping the explosive ginger at the table if his thirst is satisfied, often. I raise my head up to the passing waiter, and gesture for another round for the table. With his hands full with another tables order, he nods his head, while walking to his next table.

.

Hikaru lets out a humorless chuckle, "Really? In the end, what the hell has this so called club really done? Except, maybe entertain some delusional girls, and destroy almost everything about her. No, if anything this impromptu reunion has only furthered my resolve." Hikaru sets his glass down on the table. "Leave her be, we found her. We'll take it from here …..Like it should have been all long. If there was no damn club to begin with, a poor freshman honor student wouldn't have even been on your social radar …..And for that, matter, except for the fact of my family's social standing, neither would myself or my twin."

.

My tone turned icy, "Hitachiin, the same can be said for you. Do you honestly believe the two of you would have looked twice at her? How long were we in the new semester, before you even bothered to realize he was she. You didn't really reach out to her until Tomo-chan discovered her."

"Granted Kao, and I were pretty self-absorbed back then, but it was only a matter of time." He lets out a heavy sigh, before roughly jerking his head back, capturing last few drops of his drink, before setting his tumbler down on the table. "I have no doubt, sooner or later she would have gained our attention, during some assignment or class project."

I lift my hand to my chin, with a thought provoking pose, "Oh that's right, as some toy, wasn't it?"

The irritated ginger tightens his jaw, "Don't interfere, you won't change my mind. Koa, and I will handle it from here." A gratifying smile curls at my lips, after seeing the ginger's elicited response, knowing full well I had struck a particular nerve with the hotheaded ginger.

With the arrival of the waiter, I lean back from the table, as three new drinks are cautiously laid out. I notice the waiter can sense the overly tense feeling encompassing the silent table. As his hands, slightly tremble causing the glassware to clink, while he gathers our used glasses. Once the waiter exits from our table I roughly clear my throat and begin again, "I'm afraid Takashi and I, find that unacceptable."

.

"You've admitted to watching over us this entire time, then you should know better than anyone how strongly I feel about this. I will no longer permit anymore inference with _my_ world," He adamantly his shakes his head, "I _will_ not, make the same mistake, twice."

"So, it sounds you have everything figured out except for one tiny fact, " I pulled my tented fingers apart and sharply pointed to the table "you're here."

"Takishi." I hold out an open palm to my cousin. He carefully places a solid black folder in my hand, before I reply with a sharp nod. "Thank you." I gently toss the folder out in front of me, bouncing my brown eyes between the ginger and the opened folder. "Hitachiin, I find it rather interesting with your sudden arrival back in Japan, so closely after you found her. I would have thought nothing short of a massive explosion would keep you away ….then I did a little research and found our impromptu dinner guest is up to his old tricks…and his sights our set on your family ."

.

The ginger headed man shrugged his shoulders, "So, it's nothing new, the Shadow King has tangled with other families before, regardless of past relationships. It's all just business." The ginger lets out a tired sigh, "Besides, I'm handing it. Once it's taking care of I'll be flying back to Europe."

.

My serious brown eyes fall back to the file, before flipping through several pages, and speaking in a distracted tone, "Yes, you're attempting to, I'll give you that …..Although not very well. "My blonde head turns to my side, tilting the pages in my cousin's direction, "Its's that right, Takashi."

.

My stoic cousin leans in my direction, glancing at a section of papers, I'm pointing to. "Hmmm…The clock is clicking." He straightens back in his seat, and goes back to pouring the tiny hand painted bottle of sake into a matching ceramic cup.

.

I pull back the file in front of me, as I nod my head. "Your right Takashi. "I slowly wave a finger in front of the irritated ginger. "Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock is running down. It's only a matter of time before she's discovered. If this so called reunion has proven anything it's the simple fact that the Shadow King is close and will only get closer with each passing minute….It won't be long before he starts watching your every move here, as well as in Europe. "

.

"If he hasn't already." My cousin adds after pulling the ceramic cup from his lips.

"Good point Takashi "

Hikaru lets out a frustrated sigh, before raising an eyebrow over his clearly annoyed golden eye. "Fine….. Your point?" He reaches out and lifts the new drink to his lips.

I shake my head at my friend's reaction as I take a moment to shrug my tan overcoat off my shoulders, placing it in Takaishi's offered hands, "Well, it's simple really, if you ever want to learn about what really happened." I turn back around to face my irritated friend, resting my clasping hands on the opened file before me. My sharp brown eyes peer over my tented fingers, "Oh, and by the way, she definitely knows something…. Just for some reason she's keeping her lips sealed."

"She doesn't trust us anymore." Takashi adds

A sharp pain strikes in my chest for my longtime friend, "Yeah, your right," my tone turns somber, but I soon shake off the feeling and adamantly point to the ginger. "And that's why you Hikaru, need to get your butt back there, and rather quickly I might add."

The stunned ginger motions to himself, with the dark drink in his hand, "Me?" The ginger shakes his head, "Not necessarily, I have complete faith in my brother."

I raise a knowing eyebrow towards the ginger, "you know Hitachiin, you more than anyone should appreciate, when it' comes to our mutual friend there is a perceived difference between the two of you, that most people can't even begin to comprehend. "

Mori pulls the small cup from his lips, "You have walked different paths, resulting in different feelings."

"Now, don't get me wrong, like I said before, I can honestly say the depth of those feeling are evenly matched…..she truly does love both of you. However, you stepped forward and allowed your heart to be crushed." With the faded memory of the past slowly reaching my chest my head dropped down, causing my sad brown eyes to reflect off the surface of my tea cup. However, I catch myself a drift and quickly shake the thought to continue, "Whereas Kaoru stepped aside, and protected his….She feels responsible for that pain."

.

Hikaru stops his whiskey glass in front of a forced smile, letting out a humorless chuckle. "She doesn't have to ….I knew what my decision involved and as long as she was happy, I was fine." Almost on reflex, the ginger jerks his head back, taking a long swig. Most likely, to dull the long held pain, from the past.

"But she knew she wouldn't be happy ….and she knew she was lying to herself, and so did Takashi and I." My eyes slide over to my cousin, as he blindly nods his dropped head. "We watched her purposely chose Tomo-chan over you. I can tell she personally holds herself responsible to the _choice_ she made … To her, it's like she personally stabbed the knife into your chest."

.

Hikaru's emotional eyes are staring at his glass, as it's held loosely in his hand. "Get on with it, Honey –sempi! If you think I'm enjoying this walk down memory lane, you would be freaking mistaken." The pained ginger hisses out.

"Fine, It's my belief, because of this unyielding feeling of responsibly to her deeply regarded confessed love …you, Hikaru Hitachiin, are the only one who can get through to her ….However, you're racing against time. "

Takashi's lifts his eyes to the ginger. "The Shadow King is playing with you …like a cat.

"Tell me Hitachiin, what do think will happen when our _old friend_ discovers you've found the one person who can shed light on his long kept secrets…on _his_ shadows?"

"Yeah, yeah claws will come out," The ginger speaks in a dismissive tone, as he rolls his eyes, "Damn, I'm not stupid Honey-sempi, I've already figured this much out."

My serious brown eyes squint towards the ginger, "Yes, Hitachiin that's true, but what you don't get." I lift my hand, sharply pointing across the table. "What you _NEVER_ get…. Is that sometimes you just need to stop being so damn stubborn and ask for help!" My sharp eyes dropped to my hands, taking in a deep breath in attempt to calm myself. After a few calming breaths my eyes soften to a concerned expression. "Takashi and I also feel responsible for what happened all those years ago….and just like you, we want to set events right …. Hika-chan, we want to help you."

.

"Help? What the hell would you know? Honey –sempi, you stop searching, just like I did!" The ginger gestures to himself, before tossing out a hand to roughly motion around the table. "Out of all of us, Kao, was the only one that didn't give up on her!" He speaks out in a sharp self-hated tone.

I ignored the pained ginger and kept a calm tone "Hika-chan, we know all three of you have been hurting for so long ….we know why you're here," I reach out a hand to the ginger, "We know enough."

"Proxies." Takashi adds.

I turn to my cousin and sadly nod my head, before turning back to the ginger. "You're looking for proxies ….textiles isn't it?" I slide the black folder in front of our old friend, tapping my finger on a specific section of the front page. "We know enough that both Haninozuka and Morinozuka families have been secretly buying up shares of said company, shortly after your arrival back in Japan." I pull my hand away and glance down at my custom gold watch, with a picture of Usha-cha on its face. A gift from my precious wife for our first wedding anniversary.

.

"The Shadow King will soon discover by tomorrow's opening bell .He's not only facing the loss of controlling interest for said company, but his own company will be endanger of being taken over, as well. " I reach across the table and point to another section of the open file. "Incidentally, the two small, seemly worthless shell companies have been slowly buying up shares of the Shadow King's company since before their high school graduation…and will just so happen to merge as one formable company named Usagi enterprises, before tomorrow's morning bell."

.

Our speechless friend's eyes glanced up from the file, practically dumbfounded.

"You see Hika-chan." Giving him, a wide sly smile. "It's our long held insurance policy, against the Shadow King, and it will finally put him in his place."

The shocked ginger bounces his eyes to the folder and back to me. "Wait, so you're the investors who kept giving us the run around? That means …"

I quickly cut him off, "That means," My hand reaches across the table and sharply snatches the file closed, in front of my friend's eyes. "Just say the word, and your hours away from hopping a jet, and being at her side…discovering the truth… _for all of us_."

Hikaru's untrusting eyes burn in my direction. "Wait, what's the catch?"

I slyly hand the folder back to Takishi's awaiting hand, "Your very perceptive Hika-chan,

….there _is_ one, rather small catch."

 **End of Honey's POV.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Italy**

 **.**

"Kaoru, will you wait a minute!" The brunet beauty stumbles after me. As I silently walk out of restaurant somewhat irritated, vigorously blotting a wet cloth over my chest. Momentarily peeling my eyes away, and noticing a dark stretched car slowly rolling close to the curb. After seeing my destroyed sweater reflect off the blacked out windows I realize it's futile. The fishy brownish splotch is only spreading further over my poor cream colored sweater, causing me to swing my hands out to my sides in frustration. Haru manages to get ahead of me, holding out her hands for me to stop" Now, just give me minute." Of course, I did what she asked and stopped in front of her. She awkwardly digs through her black leather hobo bag, before pulling out a small package of disposable cloths, designed to spot clean clothes. Something she amazed us with back in our high school days. With a small quirk on her lips, Haru expectedly holds out a free hand right in front of me.

.

Seeing the Brunets Beauty's held out hand I let out a frustrated sigh, and roll my eyes. "Fine." Just before, I begrudgingly plop the soiled napkin in her waiting hand.

"Thank you." She smugly replies, then she turns to her side and hands the napkin to the Panicked maître d'. "Grazie." The anxious maître d' nervously rambles on, while repeatedly bowing his head. But Haru pays little attention and swiftly leads me away from the restaurant's entrance. She stops at nearby deserted section of the busy sidewalk, away from the restaurant, and begins to blot the enormous spot on my chest. Her sudden action causes my cheeks to begin to warm, as I openly stare. "Kao, are you okay? I mean that fish was practically on fire. Do we need to get your chest looked at?" " She asks in a concerned voice while keeping her eyes pinned to my chest.

.

"I'm fine Haru, my sweater took most of the damage." I lift my hands, gently trapping hers. "It's just a little embarrassing, that's all."

Her eyes quickly snap up to mine and I can see a warm blush smooth over her cheeks. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to." She attempts to pull her hands away.

I let out an amused chuckle, as I gently squeeze her hand, keeping her hands close to my chest, "It okay Haru , you're not embarrassing me. I know you didn't mean anything by it. " However her round chocolate eyes pull me in, and we stand there on the busy sidewalk, with sightseers zooming past us , as it begins to feel like London, with only the two us. "You're …uh, just trying to help as usual. It's just the...uh accident was uh …..Little embarrassing…and well there's…the stain."

.

"Uh…Stain." She stares in my molten eyes as she thoughtlessly mumbles. I can feel her hands unconsciously flatten and spread undermine, exploring the lines in my chest. I had to wonder if she can feel my madly beating heart, just beneath the surface. However, the sweet momment is broken as reality suddenly crashes around us. She shakes her head and nervously chuckles. Haru lifts her hand to awkwardly slide her waved tress behind her small ear. "Yeah the uh stain. I'm sorry Koa, but I think it's hopeless." She motions to my sweater

.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I pretty much figured." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, sliding my eyes to the side.

"So um should we call it a day?" With her offer, my eyes flash back to brunette who was unconsciously biting her bottom lip.

To copy my friend's elegant and more recent sentiment, 'Yeah right, _maybe when pigs fly_!' I inwardly roll my eyes at the thought of going home. No, not after everything I've went through to get this second chance. I'd walk around half naked in a snow storm, before I went back. Besides, after Haru left the car, I had instructed the driver to take the car to be serviced, in Milan…Making the car inaccessible for several hours. So it wouldn't be so easy for Haru to call the day off, since she hated interrupting a person's work. Something Hika showed me, years ago. I mean if need be, we could always grab a cab back.

.

With a teasing smile, I slide my hand from my jacket pocket, while taking a step towards her. I lift my hand to softly slide her bottom lip from her teeth with my thumb. Just after the slightest touch, I pull my hand away with a playful chuckle. "Na, I won't let you off the hook that easily." My hand swings out, motioning to the long line of various tourist shops. "I just need a few minutes in one of those gift shops. I'd wear one of those tacky souvenir sweatshirts, before I gave up on today." I hold out my hand for the disposable cloth. She hands it to me, before we began to slowly meander towards the shops. "What was that again? Oh that's right, _Grazie_." I happily chuckle.

.

"Kao?"

"Yeah." I stop my blotting and glance to my side.

"It was nice of you to uh, not make too much of a fuss. I mean, I think you saved that guy's job back there." She awkwardly swings out her thumb behind her.

I shrug my shoulders and continue to nervously blot the permanent spot, "Well, it's obvious he's just a nervous kid, working his way through school. There's no reason for his life to be turned upside down, just because he's having a bad day. The owner probably would have freaked if I had taken him up on his offer…..besides, I can just call Hika to replace it." I push the fate of my irreplaceable handmade sweater, I had accidently stumbled on, to the back of my head.

"Wow Kao."

I stop on the sidewalk, lifting my confused head to the brunette. "What?"

"I'm just stunned at the change, that's all." She shrugs her shoulders, "You and Hika might have played some stupid prank on that poor guy, just because of his mistake."

"Aw, come on Haru, back then we were…what was that again? Oh, yeah, that's right, we were a bunch of spoiled _rich bastards_ , in high school." I begin to walk backwards, playfully resting my hands on my hips, sticking my broad chest out. Like some crazy superhero's pose. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've grownup since then. In some circles, I'm actually considered a dignified adult."

She happily burst out in a few chuckles, while motioning to my chest.

My eyes glance down at the big awful spot on my poor sweater, before snapping up my head with a teasing smile, giving my shoulders a shrug. " Well, usually dignified."

The brunette raises a teasing eyebrow, "Dignified? Well, I'm not sure about that, but let's concentrate on cleaning you up…and pick out one of those _lovely_ sweatshirts, you had previously mentioned." The brunet giggles to herself, patting my chest, while strolling pass me, "Perhaps one with a large mountain printed on the front of it, or Ooo, maybe a giant teddy bear." She blindly teases.

"Hey watch it, there's nothing stopping me from getting you one too. That way, you can share in my miserable tacky fate." I yell out to her retreating back.

"Yeah, yeah" she waves a dismissive hand, while walking away, "Ooo, maybe a unicorn….with flowers."

.

 **A little later...**

 **.**

With a sliver plastic bag in hand, I strolled out of the glistening glass doors, of my chosen gift shop, feeling just a tiny bit better. Well at least spotless and a lot less smelly. I begrudgingly stopped in front of the gift shop's large display window, to slowly study my vague reflection in the glass. Turning slightly side to side, gently tugging on the sleeves of my suede jacket. By some miracle it survived the clumsily waiter.

.

Luckily, I managed to find another cream sweater with a barely noticeable leather mountain patch, stitched with the town's name on it. It wasn't as nice as my previous sweater and it would occasionally itch around my shoulder and neck, but for the most part my carefully planned outfit stayed intact. So tacky crisis adverted, of course Haruhi didn't escape so easily.

.

As I happily strolled away from the shop, I couldn't help but look in my bag, causing an evil gratifying smile to slowly creep on my features. It wasn't as cute as a bunny suit, but it did have little ears sewn on top of its hood. Who knew a commoner gift shop would carry such a thing. I was so tempted to buy one of each, but I knew if I just bought one, I would have a better chance of her wearing it. Something we never could get her to do, back in our old school days.

.

The memory of chasing after Haru with a little too revealing bunny costume causes a small chuckle to burst from lips. It's been a long time since I thought about the club without forcing the bittersweet memories out my head, much less find them amusing. Thanks to finding Haru, I'm slowly getting over the pain her sudden disappearance caused.

.

"Honk!" A burst from a horn, and a sudden sound of squealing tires call my attention from my bag, noticing the same blacked out limo, had just ignored a stop sign, nearly crashing into a yellow convertible. The well concealed driver of the stretched car didn't pay any attention to the angry driver of the yellow car. The driver of the convertible shook his fist, spewing heated profanities as the limo rapidly peels out, and whips around a corner.

.

The attention grabbing moment quickly passed in the busy town and everything went back to its original harmonious hum. Being anxious to see Haru's reaction to her gift, I quickly cross the street, and head for the café, we agreed to.

At first, the brunette was bound and determined to carry on with her little joke, at my expense. However, her hunger and her normal affliction towards shopping won out... and lucky for me, distracted her. So in the end, no teddy bears or unicorns, she slipped into café, while I dealt with my little fashion emergency, on my own.

.

 **Just a few minutes later …**

 **.**

The jingle of a small brass bell rings out, over my beanie covered head. Without wasting any time, I happily stroll over to Haru waiting in front of a brightly lit display case, filled with all kinds of freshly cut meats and cheeses. "Hey, Haru, are ready?" When I notice her stand next to the register, I quickly reach for my wallet, "Oh, here allow me settle that, for you."

Somewhat surprised Haru whirls around towards my voice, while sipping from a small capped coffee cup. She hurriedly pulls the cup away from her lips, revealing a sweet natural smile. Which only causes my smile to widen, further. "Oh hey Kao," Haru waves a hand in front of me, "It's okay, I've already taken care of it."

"Really?" My hand pauses at my inside pocket.

"Yeah, I think I pretty much fingered it out." She shrugs her shoulders, "So did you get what you needed?" She lifts her cup to her lips.

"Absolutely, what do you think? "I extend out my arms to my side, giving my old friend a slow fashionable twirl. "Not too bad."

"Well, that depends in what you're up to?" She hands me a tall red coffee cup, with an incredulous expression on her face. "Here, maple right?"

"Uh yeah, thanks." I begrudgingly accept the cup, seeing as I'm more than a little picky with my liquid caffeine. "Up to?" Giving her a feigned innocent look, "I'm not sure what you're talking about?" I lift the cup to my mouth, and tentatively take a small sip.

"Good, right?" She pulls her cup from her satisfied lips. "Anyway, I know that look all too well. You're definitely up to something."

The sweet maple flavored attempted to cover the somewhat weak flavor of the coffee, but the offered cup wasn't terrible, it was actually pretty good. "Well, it's no instant coffee, I'll give you that."

Her smile turns awkward, as her chocolate eyes fall to her cup, "Uh yeah, I'm more of a tea drinker, now."

After I saw how my thoughtless comment affected her mood, I quickly change the subject, to avoid losing any ground I've possibly made today. " _Anyway,_ I bought you a little something." I shrug my shoulders and teasingly hold out the silver bag, in front of me.

"Ms. Fujioka." A large man with wavy salt pepper hair calls behind the counter. "Here you go, sweetie." The man dressed in all white plops a folded bag on the top of glass display case, in front of him.

"Grazie," The brunet quickly snatches the bag up and whirls around to face me.

"Anytime darling." The clerk openly leers at the obvious woman causing my fist to tighten around the bag. I'm about to step in front of the brunette when she completely ignores the clerk, and spins back in my direction.

"Well, I also bought you a little something." She teasingly shakes the bag next to her face, before holding it out in front of her, "Here you go, I thought you might be hungry. Since you really didn't get to actually _eat_ much of your lunch." She awkward trails off, avoiding the recent event.

I smugly glance over to the old man, who isn't very pleased his labors were for me. Most likely I'd find a napkin with his digits scribbled on it. "Oh, hey thanks." We both hesitantly exchange bags, however despite my practically empty stomach I avoided to look in the offered bag, and instead look ahead, to enjoy my old's friend impending reaction to my little gift.

"Yeah, Thanks," While gripping both sides of the silver bag she cautiously peeks inside. I watch as an irritated twitch quickly overtakes her expression. She pops her head up with an annoyed look. "Really, Koa?"

"What, I honestly thought of you, when I came across it." I feigned a look of innocence although, I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorable reaction.

"Panda Ears, why panda ears?"

I reach over, and pinch a cute little fabric ear between my fingers. "What, it's cute, they stick up better then bunny ears. Besides it's not cosplay," More teasing chuckles slip from my mischievous lips, as I let go of the ear and motion to the bag. "It's practical, it will keep you warm in our travels."

"It's a hoodie… with panda ears." The irritated brunette completely pulls out a black and white sweatshirt with adorable black ears sew on the top.

"And a pair of matching shorts." I teasingly add.

"Their boxer shorts, as in men's underwear." She hisses out in irritation with blushing cheeks.

"Well, yeah sure, that's one way we could use them," I teasingly scratch the side of my head, "but honestly Haru, I bought them for you to wear. It's just a cute trend for girls, to ah… wear around the house. I didn't mean anything else by it. " My mischievous smile grows, "Although-"

"Okay, enough, Kao," She dryly adds "and …uh Thanks." She roughly shoves the garment back into the bag, before waving a dismissive hand, "just eat your sandwich, before it gets cold." She heads for the door, rubbing her forehead.

"Anytime." I amusingly take a bite of a prosciutto panni neatly wrapped in a paper napkin, secretly enjoying the small improved exchange between us, as I happily follow her out the swinging glass door.

.

 **A little later…**

 **.**

"So, um Haru, what do you think?" My golden eyes are immediately drawn towards the rather alluring sight of the gorgeous brunette walking next to me, slowly licking up creamy pink drips, slowly trickling down the side of her cone.

"Ah yeah," She looks over her shoulder as we walk to the next store, "it's uh ….really sweet, it was a good idea." Haru speaks in a distracted tone, with small drops of strawberry gelato glossing her sweet lips.

I suddenly realize, I had not only been mindlessly staring at her succulent lips, but my head was now precariously closer. I begrudging break my captive eyes away from the sticky, sweet delicate skin, and roughly shake my head. All the while inwardly berating myself for the _brilliant_ idea, of the sweet treat. "Uh well, Hika can't have all the fun, taking you out for ice-cream. " I awkwardly turned my blushed head, finding it incredibly difficult to keep my eyes pointed straight ahead, and not sliding over to the tantalizing sight, next to me. Wondering if my twin suffered the same temptation all those years ago, as we curiously watched from hidden corners.

.

With my golden eyes, constantly bouncing over to the alluring double scoop I decided to give up on my completely futile efforts, and have a little fun. I teasingly hold out my maple nut cone to her, figuring she be all cute and blush or something, while refusing the secondary kiss. "Do you want to try some of mine?"

She turned around, "Uh yeah, sure." My anxious golden eyes dart to my cone inwardly hoping to see more of the previous teasing sight. Without another word, she bites down on half my scoop without even thinking. "Thanks, Kao."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Somewhat taken back, I lift the half eaten cone with a massive crescent shape bite taken out of it, in front of my wide shocked eyes. "Ah Haru , is everything okay , I mean you're not suddenly suffering from a sharp headache," My eyes slide over to my old friend , "I don't know, perhaps maybe in your now throbbing temple? "

"Ah, what Kao?" The distracted brunette turns her head back to me.

Hearing her underwhelming reaction, I let out a frustrated sigh, "Never mind. You know Haru, if you really hate shopping that much, we can always do something else, like stroll down the water front?" I suggested, while stepping in front the next display window. My eyes fall to the window filled with colorful kites as I bite down on the remaining tip of my gelato.

"Ah, what." She whips her head around, pulling her small cream covered tongue from the overly licked scoop of strawberry. "Ah no, its fine, this is more like walking, and less of you forcing endless frilly crap on my body." She bluntly adds before going back and slowly running her small red tongue along the rounded tip of pink frozen cream.

.

Suddenly feeling that odd familiar feeling awaken as I stood there mesmerized, secretly wishing I was the damn melting dessert. However, I soon feel my lower region begin to twitch, causing me to awkwardly snap my head back to the colorful kites. My shaky eyes notice small droplets of sweat tickle down my feverish head, in the crystal clear reflection of the display window. While inwardly reciting a small prayer of thanks for my twin's absence. Knowing Hika would be physically slung over, bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. Knowing exactly what was tormenting me, in front of the oblivious brunette and savoring his sweet revenge, for all those years ago.

.

My eyes glance off my reflected shoulder as I inwardly scold myself for the increasingly torrid thoughts about the brunette's innocent behavior. When my eyes catch site of a familiar blacked out car parked across the street. "Ah Haru," I nervously swallow with my eyes glued on the reflection. "Are you still having that odd feeling…..you know, the one you were having back at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, It's weird really, it's actually kind of a creepy feeling," She turns to look over her shoulder, "I just can't shake it."

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting the same feeling," Speaking in a distracted tone with my shaky golden eyes burning towards the reflection, in the display window. With my twin's text, flashing in the forefront of my head the normal looking stretch causes my heart to freeze in my chest with a new ominous feeling…

.

….A feeling, I desperately needed to get the Brunet Beauty out of here.

.

Not wasting another minute, I toss the remainder of my cone into the large potted plant, one of pair, that bookended the storefront. Without even asking, I hastily snatch up the unsuspecting women's hand while walking just a little faster than normal, down the busy sidewalk.

"Ah Kao, what's the deal?" The gorgeous brunette calls out while wobbling on her heels.

"Wrong? Oh nothing, I just remembered this uh …store I wanted to take you too. I uh, found it a couple of years back." I lied. "It's only a little further." Concerned for the brunette, my hand tenderly squeezes around her hand, before quickly pulling her around the corner and on to another street.

She stumbles forward. "Kao, what's the hurry?"

"I'm not in any kind of a hurry," I nervously chuckle, "I just really want to show you something, that's all." I quickly weave us through the busy walkway, and cross several streets, making my way around serval corners. It's only until I find myself on a completely different area my pace slows with the other sightseers. "Ah, that's better, were almost there." I roughly swing my arm out, with my fingers tightly wrapped around the handles of our shopping bags.

.

Seeing her continue to stumble in her sexy as hell, but inconvenient spiked boots causes me stop in the middle of sidewalk. "Well, that's a relief." She mutters to herself as she regains her balance on the spiked heels. "You know Kao, if you're going to turn shopping into some kind of crazy sport, at least remind your evil maids what a flat looks like." She lifts her boot to gently message her toes with her free hand. "So this is what you wanted to show me?" She asks in an incredulous tone, with a somewhat shocked expression appearing on her face. "Wow, um Kao, your uh….tastes have certainly changed over the years." She anxiously rubs the side of her face, with her eyes awkwardly pinned to the window.

.

"What are you..." My mouth sort of stops properly functioning, as I openly gape at a pair of stone mannequins. One was wearing a black vinyl strap mini cage dress, complete with a peek a boo corset, while holding a long wooden paddle, complete with holes. The other mannequin was barely dressed, only wearing a leather side weaved harness and a pair of black vinyl shorts, complete with a snap away—Oh freaking hell.

.

"I really had no idea, did you always wear these sort things?" She curiously studies the display. "Which one of you wears the dress?"

"What? "I was about to turn my flaming hot face towards my old friend and ramble some kind of excuse, when I catch sight of the stretched limo slowly creeping along the street next to us . With the sudden reappearance of the ominous stretch, my ponding heart knew this car was meant for us.

.

"Damn, it!" I hiss out through clenched teeth, and tightened my grip around her hand. In the next second, I'm swiftly sprinting down the sidewalk, almost dragging the surprised brunette behind me. After coming to the end of the street, I whip my beanie covered head around, and quickly see the stretched car swiftly gaining ground. With my heart racing in my chest and an out, breathe Haru stumbling to a stop, I practically dive around a blind corner. I harshly throw my back against a dirty brick wall, jerking Haru with me, causing her to crash into my chest.

.

An irritated brunet begins to yell out, "Koa, what the hell-"Without even thinking I tightly wrap my hand over her mouth, and hold her body close to mine.

"Shhh," I practically plead in a low whisper to a pair of fiery brown eyes, perched over my covering hand. "Please, Haru?" I stare deeply into her eyes. The irritated brunet rolls her eyes, before nodding her head. Seconds later the stretched car slowly lingers at the entrance of the dark ally, causing me to press my body further into the wall, cloaking our bodies in dark inky shadows.

.

Our eyes intensely watch the car, slowly rolling pass the entrance. After a long tense moment, I blow out a relieved sigh. "Okay, I think we should lie low for a few, before trying to make our way back." I softly whisper, while turning my head, finding our faces unbearably close, while completely forgetting my hand was still covering her mouth. "Oh, sorry." I awkwardly pull my hand away but remain close.

.

I soon become fully aware of the brunets starring eyes blurring together as my head leans closer. Everything else melts into an afterthought, behind her sweet glossy lips. The lips I was only given a small taste of… I just couldn't stop myself.

.

I slowly linger over her delicate skin , lifting my shaky hand to her cheek .The kiss soon grows soft and sensual, causing her tense body to relax into mine. After savoring the sweet strawberry flavor, I gradually pull away. Her wide chocolate eyes cause me to remain silent, allowing me to hear small splats of water hit the unpaved ally. A looming dark shadow slowly crawls far over our heads, blocking the once beaming autumn sun. Just as a wave of tiny dark spots, appear on the ground. "Kao." Her concerned eyes anxiously glance up in the dark clouds.

.

Feeling a chilled drop slide down my face causes me to incredulously yell up at the changing weather. "Really? You've got to be freaking kidding me! First the damn Shadow King and, now this! "

"Wait, what do you mean the Shadow King?" Here anxious face turns white, while forcible pushing against my chest.

"Uh, well," I begrudgingly drop my arm from around her waist, and step away, giving her the desired space she wanted. Although, I quickly take her hand, I couldn't bring myself to completely separate from her, "I'm not sure how I should say this." The icy drops begin to roll off my tan beanie.

"Out with it Kao, just spit it out!" The scared brunette snaps.

"I believe the car that just drove by." I tighten my grip around her hand, but my eyes slide to the ground, "Is somehow connected to…. him."

I can feel here body begin to tremble, I quickly step forward to take her in my arms, but she steps away, holding up her hand to stop me. "How long?" she hisses out in an angry whisper. However, I just stand there getting soaked. "Damn it Kaoru, how long has he been sniffing around?!" Her fiery brown eyes burn in my direction.

I let out a defeated sigh, "Shortly, before I found you."

Her fear stricken eyes, grow wide, as she rambles to herself, while staring into nothing. "You lead him straight to me."

I stood there shivering, as the darkened ally grew silent, with only spats of water falling around us. I cautiously step forward, "Haru, It will be-."

Her scared eyes snap up to mine, while she lifts a hand to slick her almost ebony drenched hair away from her angry face, "Kao, are you freaking kidding me! This entire time?!" She tries to tug our dripping wet hands apart, but I only hold on tighter, "I knew this was a bad idea." She stop tugging, speaking to herself in a defeated tone.

.

Seeing the one time ambitious honor student, looking so small, and vulnerable I desperately try and make her feel somewhat safer. "Listen Haru, were pretty sure he doesn't know I found you." Lifting my free hand to my drenched head, feeling the drops of chilled water pool against my hand as I peel the soaked beanie off my head, and run my fingers through it. "Right now," I let out a heavy sigh. As my shoulders fall, "he's just stirring the pond."

.

"Stirring the pond?" She raises a knowing eyebrow, "you mean causing trouble, don't you, Kao?" Her dripping tresses fall forward around her shivering face. With only the constant sound of the rain causing, the emerging puddles to plop.

"Haru… it's nothing. "

Her burning eyes grow wide while peeking through her saturated strands. "Wait, that's why Hika left so suddenly, isn't it? You two are going through some kind of trouble, because of me." She roughly shakes her head, and violently twists her wrist. Suddenly I feel something pop, shocked I loosen my grip. Her soaking wet hand easily slips from my loosened grip. "No, Kao you should have told me!" She begins to back away from me, before taking off in the opposite direction.

.

"Wait Haru!" Seeing her stumble off down the puddle riddled ally. I swiftly sprint after her, easily catching up, as I inwardly thank the twin maids for their choice of footwear. I reach out and desperately grab her by the arm, spinning her around to face me. "Where the hell, do you think you're going? Haru you're in a strange country, with no passport. How far do you think you're going to get?"

.

She struggles against my iron grip, "It doesn't matter. You should have told me!" She verbally lashes out.

I roughly jerk my gripping hand up, and between us, showing the angry brunette it was useless to struggle. Leaning in with a livid face framed by trickling trails of chilled rain. "And just when did you think it was a good time to do that?! Perhaps when Hika and I were practically at each other's throats, or when you refused to even step out of your freaking room, because of some damn pictures?! We were trying to protect you…from this!" my golden eyes grow wide when I realize my hand is now shaking, I let out a frustrated breath, running my shaking hand through my hair. "We knew this would be your reaction… we knew you would run." I pull her into my arms, lift her chin to catch her emotional eyes with mine, "Your scared Haru, I can see it clearly on your face. " I gently kiss her on the forehead, "It doesn't matter what you do or say to me. I'm not letting you go."

.

A sudden bright light practicality blinds us. Without even thinking, I jerk Haru in the opposite direction of the bouncing headlights. The blacked out limo struggles, against the numerous pooled potholes, splashing through the muddy ally. We sprint from the darkened ally, with the omnibus car catching up. I quickly turn my head, seeing unbridled fear in the stumbling brunet's eyes. She was trying, but I doubt she could keep up this pace. Hell, not to mention we both stuck out in the practically deserted sidewalks, thanks to the sudden fall storm. I begin to whip my head around, searching for a taxi, but there's nothing .Which doesn't surprise me since the puddled pavement is desolate.

"Koa." She can barely call out between heaving breaths, our time was about to run out .

…I needed to get her out of here.

"I know Haru, just a little further." I blindly reply, giving her a little more hope to keep going. With my heart madly beating, I desperately scan up ahead for something, anything we could use to escape the stretch. My eyes quickly catch sight of man, stepping out of building, shielding his head from the rain. I watch him toss a white bag in a small compartment on the back of his bike. "I have an idea!"

.

The brunette glances up ahead, "Kao, are you crazy?!"

"Do you have a better idea?" My sprinting feet skid against the wet pavement, stopping right in front of the stunned man. I swiftly each inside my ruined suede jacket, whipping out my wallet and pull out more than twice the amount for the bike. "Look, were in a hurry." I grab the man's hand, and roughly slap the wad of cash, in it. "I need your bike."

The stunned man drops his round eyes to his filled hand. "But, I have deliverers."

My golden eyes glance over the man's shoulder to see the limo whipping around the corner. "Damn times up," speaking to myself. I quickly pull the remaining cash out of my wallet and slap it in the man's hand. "It's your lucky day, I just bought them too."

"I could lose my job!" The man shakes his head, while still staring at his filled hand.

"Look I don't have time to haggle with you, there's a car chasing us, there's more than enough to buy this bike several times over…Please we need your help." The stunned man slowly nods his head. "Thanks. Keys!" I swing my leg over the beat-up sliver motorcycle. "Helmet? " The driver just shakes his head.

"Fabulous, Hika is going to kill me."I lift from my seat, roughly forcing all my weight onto the rusted peddle. The engine sputters. I once more try it again, causing the beat up bike to roar to life. "Come on Haru, it's time to go!" I swing out my rain soaked hand.

She cautiously steps back, "Do you even know how to drive that thing?"

"Sure, Hika and I use to- ", I stop myself," What _choice_ do we have? Haru, we don't have time for this, get on the _damn bike_!" I yell over the rumbling engine. She nods her head to herself and slides her booted heel over the seat, pulling her body close to mine. I swear if it wasn't for the damn Shadow King chasing us, my body would be reacting in a completely different way.

.

I glace over my shoulder, seeing her anxiously tuck her head between us. I turn back around, and slap a card in the driver's hands. "Grazie. If you end up needing a job, show them this, and explain the situation. They'll help you. " And with that, I roughly twist on the handlebars, causing the engine to scream out. "Haru, whatever you do, don't let go!" She blindly nods her head, against my back before I hastily blaze down the street, barely missing the approaching limo.

.

The limo quickly closes in, knowing the stretched car clearly has more horse power I begin to weave through what little traffic there was. "Hang on Haru!"

"AAAAGGGH!" I quickly hear the petrified brunette let out a blood curdling scream. "What the hell, Kaoru!" The brunette screams, as I turn too sharp, almost spinning out, and missing a shiny new swab. This wasn't working, there wasn't enough cars, and the limo was catching up. I hastily whipped the bike around and headed straight for the stretch.

.

"Are you freaking nuts?" She screams out.

"Could be! Hang on!" Just before we crash head-on into the limo, I drastically shift my weight to the side and use the hilled grassy divider as a ramp and rocket us into the air. Our terror filled screams follow us over the highway divider, before the back of the bike's wheel miraculously touches down, against the road. Once the front wheel bounces down, I increase my speed, leaving the limo temporarily trapped, and driving in the opposite direction.

.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **Japan**

Not being able to face my tyrannical mother, I find myself wide awake, lying in bed, long pass any sensible hour. My massive custom-made bed was built more for company and twisted acrobatics, and now lying here by myself, it felt unbearably cold and lonely. Decorated in luxurious silks and leathers, the unfeeling room was designed for one thing in mind, it didn't fit my impending life with the Brunette Beauty. In fact, the sight of it only reminds me of my prior hopeless self, adamantly clinging to my denial…..It actually sickens me to look at it now.

.

Dressed in a pair of dark blue pajamas, I didn't even realize I owned, foregoing my usual boxers for some kind of warmth, while sitting on top of my silken covers. With my bareback firmly leaning against my modern leather headboard, I unconsciously lift my nightcap to my lips. However, my golden eyes burn towards my other hand, loosely holding my glossy black phone, in my twitching fingers. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from my twins reply, as Honey's words repeat in my alcohol effected head.

.

"Fabulous, well do. :( I'm here now, cross your fingers. Talk to you soon. KH "

.

As a frustrated sigh blows, pass my lips, my eyes glance in the corner of my cell phone screen for what felt like the millionth time. Damn, this was agonizing. It actually felt like the wheels of time were spinning backward, but really, it had already been a couple of hours since my brother replied. I didn't actually get to read the message until after my meeting with Honey was over .It's not like I could whip out my phone when Honey goes dark….It just wasn't a smart idea.

.

Luckily, the meeting ran short….Mostly, because I walked out. Dark honey quickly stated his case, and then allowed me leave to mull over his, "kind and generous" offer. Those were Dark Honey's words, not mine. Kind and generous, my ass. He wanted the one thing I wasn't ready to give up ….the one thing I couldn't force myself to let go….Not even Kao would be able to convince me, however knowing what we would get in exchange, I'm sure he'll try is damndest, once I speak with him. …in another two more excruciating hours… I knew he would be pissed for the interruption, but it couldn't be helped.

.

…this concerned him as well. Two hours barely left me enough time to "discuss" things with my twin, and call Mori-sempi back before, the opening bell of the Tokyo market….The deadline of Honey's offer.

.

And that's why my eyes are burning at my phone. I tried to work through the time…but all I could do is hear Honey's words constantly running through my head. So I followed an old habit, of mine, and poured my drink of choice to quiet the internal voices…and after my second, I was barely hearing Honey's damn reasons. …Although my resolve to wait the two hours is also wavering, with the second drink.

.

 **A little later…**

 **.**

I was no longer staring at Koa's message, in fact, the phone is out of my twitching fingers, along with my preferred drink.

…. It's just safer that way.

Throughout the hour I went back and forth, composing several texts to my twin, however not one single text has been sent. To avoid sending them, I did something most men would be castrated for …..except I knew someday, she wanted grandchildren.

To avoid texting my twin, my alcohol effected mind came up with the "brilliant idea" of interrupting my mother's insanely guarded beauty sleep. Of course, at first, like most mothers, she was franticly jumping to conclusions about plane wrecks and meteor showers….and when I explained the offer and Shadow King she was somewhat forthcoming. However, when I let it slip she was merely a distraction, that's when the call ended to a screeching halt. With her long standing threat of her only _really_ needing _one_ son…she ordered me to bed, and slammed the phone down…my poor ears are still ringing.

.

I desperately needed to talk to Kao, about the Shadow King, everything behind Honey's offer… and mostly about the new found weight Honey has so _lovingly_ placed on my shoulders, and only my shoulders. Was he right? Finding my hand unconsciously clinching at my pained chest, I knew my body was trying to answer my silent question. With the sharp pain under my fingertips, my anxious eyes slide over to my bedroom clock.

.

3:57am…

Damn, just one more hour and a few miserable minutes …. How the hell am I going to squeeze out another hour? Screw it, Koa is already going to be pissed. What's one more freaking hour going to do? My jealous mind starts to suggestively spin out of control, with the question, causing my hand to rip my phone from the drawer. With a single swipe of my finger, I have the damn thing ringing in my ear. "Hey Kao, sorry about the interruption, but we really need to talk." I anxiously ramble on, once I hear him pick up.

.

"Hika?" I can barely hear a voice break through the rough static.

"Koa, it must be a bad connection, you sound like you're in some kind of windstorm!" I try and yell over the static. "I can barely hear you! Damn it, try rolling up your window up!"

"I can't!" A faint women's voice can be heard "I'm on the back of a motorcycle!" Suddenly a loud horn bursts over her words.

"Haru is it really you?" My brief elation is cut short with the realization of the rest of her words, "Wait, why the hell does my idiotic brother have you on a motorcycle, and for that matter why the hell did you answer the phone?" My temper boils.

"Yeah, it's me." Another horn bursts into my ear, "Look out damn it, that guy almost hit us!" Haru screams out.

"What the hell is going on, Let me talk to Kaoru?" I bark out to the brunette.

"He's busy." The sound of static crackles over her voice, "were being chased."

"Chased?! Hello! Hello! Haru you're breaking up!" With my fingers strangling my phone, I franticly yell out,

"I don't have a lot of time" Screeching tires break over the static, followed by a blood curdling scream. "Hika!"

"Haru! Haru, answer me Damn it!" Suddenly all the blood drains from my head, and my heart freezes instantly,

 _"Were sorry, but this phone is no longer in service. Please try again at a later time."_

I franticly dial my twin's number again, desperately hoping to get the brunette or at least some kind of voicemail, only to hear …

 _"Were sorry, but this phone is no longer in service."_ I quickly hang up and redial.

 _"Were sorry, but."_

Ending the call and redialing once more.

"Were sor-"

"Damn it." My shaking hand squeeze tightly around my phone I wanted to throw the damn thing across the room

…but I let out a frustrated sigh and frantically lift it my ear…. _one last time_.

 _Ring …Ring…...Ring_

"Yeah, it's me. Make the deal….I'm going back."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Oh, but wait what's this? ;)**_

 **Italy**

"Haru! Haru, answer me Damn it!" A panicked male voice screams out of a stainless steel phone, lying in the middle of the street. Just before a large black tire screeches to stop, rolling over it. Turing the expensive phone into little more than flatten rumble, and smashed glass.

.

With the sound of two car doors swinging open, two pairs of shoes crunch against rain slicked gravel. "Damn it, you let them get away!"

.

"We had too, someone was going to get hurt…you saw the way that asshole was driving. Listen, here damn it, we were only ordered to watch them ….nothing more. We shouldn't have even been chasing them, In the first place!"

.

"Don't tell me what _your_ orders are, if it wasn't for me, our cover would have been blown for sure!"

.

"Yeah, thanks by the way. You could have warned a guy, before you plant one on him like that. By the way, why the hell did you need to slip me the tongue, anyway?"

.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, besides it was more believable when I did. Now, if only that damn clumsily waiter didn't spill his food, we might have learned more!"

.

"Whatever, I still can't get the taste out of my mouth." The man speaks in a disgusted tone, "You're not exactly my type."

.

.

"Never mind that, you heard her, she being held against her will! We need to go after them!"

…. And, and... Rescue my poor _little girl_ from those damn _rich bastards_!"

.

"Clam down, don't get your panties in a twist. We're under strict orders to keep you on a tight leash."

.

A pair of polished black shoes crunch against the gravel, joining the other two.

.

"Hey, so what did the boss say?"

He said we should all hang tight, back at the hotel…and wait for his arrival."

"Wait, were just going to do nothing? No, I refuse to just sit here, not while my poor little girl is being held against her will, I'll find the little bastard myself! A pair of larger than normal red high heels, starts to stomp off, away from the car.

A pair of large hands reaches out, causes the large shoes to stumble back. "Relax Ranka, it seems the Boss is done with the twin fashion designers."

"It's time for another chat….and this one will be a hell of lot more _permanent_."

.

 **End of chapter 30**

 **.**

* * *

 **Wow, two chapters in one week, what are the odds? Okay, I will hopefully be finishing up another story after this. So I should have even more time to devote to this story. Cross your fingers ;) I'll see you soon. I'd really like to know what you think so far.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**

 **Please Follow/ Review /Favorite /Share**

 **Thanks again.**


	31. Chapter 31 Persistent wrinkles

_._

 _Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club._

 **Back in our world**

 **By Alimackatjac**

Chapter 31. Persistent wrinkles.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **A few days later …**

 **.**

"Excuse me sir. Sir we've arrived."

My sleep hazed eyes slowly blink up at unfamiliar ceiling, causing my long ginger eyelashes to brush against the dark glass of my black framed sunglasses. "Huh?" My groggy ginger head, is leaned all the way back, in the seat, as a long exasperated breath, flows pass my lips. It had been a long- day.

"Sir, this is as far as I can go." An unfamiliar voice comes from the seat ahead of me.

I blindly reached for my bag, lacing my fingers around the black leathered strap, "Yeah, yeah I know, they have their orders." An exhausted groan accompanied my words as I managed to peel my heavy head off the back of the leathered seat.

… _.After all, I'm the one who issued those orders._

"Sir, do you need my assistance?" The dark haired, middle aged, rent a driver hangs his bent arm over the back of the tan leathered seat. His freshly shaven face appeared concerned, although I'm pretty sure, it wasn't for my wellbeing. No, it was more for his back seat, and what might become of it.

I really couldn't blame him. Even to the more discerned eye, I looked as if I had a long rough night, of boozing and entertaining. With my clothes untucked, and my expensive silk tie shoved in my wrinkled pants pocket.

…Although, it couldn't be furthest from the truth.

I clumsily slide my hand in my dark suit pants, and pull out a stack of rainbow bills, paying no attention to what colors I actually slapped in the professional driver's awaiting palm. It all looked like something kids might play with, anyway. Besides, I was in no mood, to argue with driver about the worth of his expected tip. He made it safely to the gate, which was good enough for me.

I just wanted to quite literally fall in my bed for a few hours, of some desperately needed sleep. I was hoping to check a few more places before I called it night, but I'm afraid my body had reached its limit. "Uh no, despite what it looks like, I'm fully capable on making my own way. I'm just a little tired, that all."

"Yes, sir." The rent a driver gave me wryly smile under his tipped hat.

I manage to tiredly stagger out of the sleek white Mercedes, and into the cool late night air, before peeking in the spotless window, with an expectant look. "Oh, I need you back by 6, and don't be late. There's a few places I would like to check, before heading in." The shocked driver's mouth hung open as his eyes glanced at the clock. I could tell he was mentally counting the scarce hours left, until the assigned time. "Is there a problem?" I lifted a knowing eyebrow to the wad of the crumpled paper held in the driver's greedy fist.

.

"Uh no, sir. 6 in the morning, it is." He tipped his black cap with the almost reflective rim, before ripping out of the driveway. Leaving me, standing on wavering feet, behind the cast-iron gates, with the large gilded "H" perched at the top. A long exhausted breath blows from my puffed out cheeks, as I tiredly tossed my bag over my shoulder, watching the estate's towering gates slowly swing open in front of me.

.

I lift my tired hands, tipping my dark sunglass to the armed guard, revealing my fatigued trade mark face. "Sorry sir, there been no word." His polite smile falls, while sliding his hand away from his holstered sidearm.

"Grazie, don't hesitate to contact the main house, if need be." Once I stumbled pass the armed guards, my eyes fell against the large Italian manor, off in the distance. "Ah, freaking hell. " I shake my head with the annoying sight of the overly excessive tree lined driveway….

…. _The remaining distance between me and my desired location._

 _ **A little later…**_

With my shaky legs ready to slide out from under me, I crashed my heaving upper body on the other side of the olivewood door. Only to see my brother's blonde stooge stroll up with a half-eaten sandwich, wrapped in one of the dining room's laced napkins. "Golf carts .Remind me. Later. What the hell was I thinking?" I heavily lean against the door, speaking to whoever was listening between heaving breaths. A concerned maid quickly scurries over to me, catching my bag from my failing fingers.

.

"I believe it was something about not allowing anyone other than known staff, on to the grounds. Although no one has a clue to the reason why….care to clue me in?"

I lift a hand, running my fingers through my disheveled hair. "As a matter of fact, No, I don't."

"Well, anyway, it's a bit of drive, even by a car, but by foot…. It's quite the nighttime stroll, isn't. You know I could have picked you up at the gate." The french poodle look alike leans on the banister.

"Then what's the difference between this and driving me the entire way?" I easily slip my arms from my dark overcoat, allowing the maid to take it. I couldn't help notice the lay about driver, made no attempt other than to take a considerable bite of the rest of his sandwich.

The blond carelessly shrugs his shoulder, "Hey, it wasn't my idea to hire an unknown driver, that's all you. Have you heard anything thing from the boss? " He rudely mumbled before swallowing his bite.

Seeing the uncouth driver wipe his mouth on a rolled up sleeve of one my brother's earlier designs, I let out a frustrated breath, before I lift a hand to my face, adamantly pointing to it. "Do you see this face, I don't know if you've realized this, or not…. but _I am_ your boss." I walk up to ill-mannered blonde, and lightly dust off the shoulders of my brother's design. "Jeffrey, I have no idea what kind working relationship you have with my twin, but I have no reason to trust you. If it was up to me, you would already have been let go. You certainly wouldn't be our go between." My tired golden eyes glance down at his sandwich, with a disgusted expression. "So if I were you, I'd spend less time on your foul looking snack, and more time scouring the city." I lightly tap the blonde's stunned face. "Call it job security, if you'd like. I want everybody searching for them, either out there, or in here, by phone."

.

The blond driver's eyes drop to his sandwich, before handing the remainder to a passing maid, before vigorously brushing his hands together. "All right, _'Boss'_. The blond reluctantly uses the word. "Believe me, I'm fully aware of your feelings towards me. Rest assured there's no one here, beside yourself, who looking as hard, as I am. It's just with all the extra staff you've crammed on that jet of yours, most of areas of interest in Milan, has been thoroughly searched."

.

"Then investigate the next city and next. Once all of Italy has been searched, move to next country and so on, so forth. Europe is a mighty big place … _Nobody_ should be doing anything else, until their found. Hell, if it wasn't for my twin's unfinished business, I'd be out there."

"Yeah yeah, take it easy, has anyone ever told you, you get 'snippy' when you're tired?" The blond rolls his eyes. "We've all seen you practically kill yourself pulling double duty, ever since you arrived. Look at yourself, you need to lie down, before you fall down. "

"Unfortunately, as the saying goes; the show must go on…and I'm the only one who can keep the show going, at the moment...so I don't have a choice in the matter.….but this time, your surprisingly correct." I swing a shaky thumb over my shoulder, "I'm going upstairs to crash."

"Yeah, no doubt it's only for a few hours, before you're at it again. To fully function, your body needs more than that."

I stop my trudging footsteps halfway up the polished wooden stairs, whipping my tired head around. "Do you normally talk to my twin like that?"

The blond shrugs his shoulders, running his hands through his hair. "Well yeah, he says I somewhat remind him of you."

"Of all the-"I trail off with the infuriating thought, to even be remotely compared to the look alike. What the hell is Kao thinking? My knuckles turn white, squeezing down on the polished railing. "Oh, never mind." A frustrated sigh blows from my lips, "Of course I'll be up. If I'm not prepping for my twin's show, I'm out there every wakening minute, combing the streets. For all I know, they could be lying in a strange hospital bed …. Or worse…. We just don't know, yet." What little control I've been able to muster since their disappearance begins to wane causing my closed fist to slam against the railing. "I'll spend every shred of energy I can muster, and then some, until I find them."

.

"Fine don't listen to me, learn the hard way….your twin also says that about you. Of course, 'he'would be the only one who could call you a 'stubborn jack ass to your face. Right sir? The blonde grumbles.

"Jeremy, did you say something?" I cast my eyes down the stairs, with a raised brow.

The blondes teasing smirk falls off his lips. "Uh no, not really, uh , sir ."

"That's what I thought." I slowly turnaround, sliding my hand in my pockets.

"Fine, but how are you going to feel, when you're lying in bed, unable to search?" He lets out a long breath, "Never mind. So same time as before?"

I blindly speak to the blonde, while trudging upstairs. "Yep, unless something turns up before then." With a sudden evil thought I stop, and turn back around. "Oh, and _Jason_?"

The french poodle look alike tenses his jaw. "Yes, sir."

Half the side of lips turn up in a teasing smirk, "Just like this morning, I'll need your 'assistance' getting ready, so I make it to the gate, in time."

He lifts his hand, and nervously rubs the back of his head, avoiding my eyes. "Of course you do, sir."

"Great, just go ahead and walk into my bathroom, while I'm in the shower. " Giving the reluctant blonde, a no nonsense look, daring him to object. "Don't worry, I'm not shy. I mean, were both men, after all. It shouldn't be issue, right? "

"Of course, not." The blonde grumbles and looks away, before letting out a defeated sigh. "I wouldn't think of it, sir." I couldn't help but notice the ill-mouthed driver shiver before turning to walk up the stairs.

"Good man, Jerome." I blindly respond, not bothering to turn around. A satisfied devilish smile tugs at my smirking lips, for a brief momment, as I slowly make my way to my suite. ….at least, when my good natured twin does finally return, I'll have smoothed out, yet another, 'issue' he refused to deal with.

….After all, what's an evil twin 'good' for, if not to iron out the more persistent wrinkles?

 **End of Hikaru Hitachiin's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kyoya Ootori's POV**

 **Two days earlier ….**

 **Japan.**

I strolled out of the stainless steel elevator as if nothing had changed. Although just by my silent assistance's eyes, I knew that's entirely erroneous. It had been like this since breakfast. The passing silent faces screaming the relevant reality as I made my way to the office.

I'm traditionally what, some people, might call a night owl, of sorts. However, It's just a matter of choice expanding one's wealth, in other more profitable markets, while other's squander such valuable time, being unconscious.

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **To make up for the rather late mornings, I usually take my breakfast in my room, where I could conduct various business, at my earliest convenience, while preparing for the rest of the day. Since last night was especially exhausting, I stumbled out of bed rather late, and headed for my bathroom, leaving my first clue undisturbed, on my nightstand.**

 **Later, I walked out of my steamy hot bath with a towel over my head, vigorously rubbing it as I blindly reach for the black glossy remote, kept on the marble bathroom counter.**

 **A single click over my shoulder is all it took ….to literately flip everything I once knew, upside down.**

 **As the tail end of local morning talk show blinks up on the wide flat screen, behind me. Normally I prefer something more concise and less entertaining, however my lover preferred this mass contrived drivel and…and at the momment I found it rather comforting. So I left the program running in the background, occasionally glancing in the mirror and over my shoulder.**

 **.**

 **Since I was running late, I quickly dive into my morning routine, lifting a small frosted bottle. I carefully tilt the bottle, spilling the clear contents into my awaiting palm, before setting it back down of the counter. Wasting no time, I vigorously rub my hands together, and smooth the stinging liquid over my freshly shaven skin. The fiery feeling soon subsides causing a more comforting, cooling sensation to spread over my flawless skin. My attention was quickly called over my shoulder as the two bubblehead twits bantered something about my company. My eyes fall to ominous bright red ticker tape, running across the flat screen. It said it all.**

 **.**

 **In somewhat of a panic I reached for my glasses, while whipping my head around, to get a better look at the digital tickertape. The scrolling words, force a loud audible gasp from my stunned lips as my reality shatters. The surreal feeling causes my shaky hand to clutch tighty to my damp hair, and clumsily stumble back into the nearest chair.**

 **.**

 **Starring down at my stark white slippers, I begin to breathe normally. My eyes once more lifted to the screen, causing my sickened stomach to churn and flip. With another company name, flashing alongside mine, it didn't take a genius to know exactly who was behind this attack. …..I was just foolish enough, not to see it coming.**

Although, once I did manage to enter my office …What I saw next, was entirely predictable.

 **End of Kyoya Ootori's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikaru Hitachiin's POV**

 **.**

I didn't even make it out of my clothes, I just barely entered my suite and literally fell into bed. My heavy exhausted body sank further into the soft plush mattress, causing my sleep deprived eyes to quickly slide shut. Instantly, I felt my consciousness fade into a dreamless sleep.

 ** _"Beep ...Beep….. Beep"_**

 _An annoying sharp sound, something akin to an alarm causes my body to groan, and roll to my side **.**_

 **" _Beep ...Beep"_**

 _My clumsy hands blindly reach for my nightstand, and roughly fumble with the infuriating black rectangle, causing the irritating "beeping" to suddenly stop. With the room sinking back into complete silence, I sleepily roll on my back. With a very wide yawn escaping my lips, my burning eyes flutter open, staring at my dimly lit celling. Utterly exhausted. My body ached as it felt like I had just closed my eyes._

 _._

 _A heavy sigh blows pass my lips with my blurred eyes sliding to the glowing red numbers beaming from my manhandled alarm clock. I couldn't help but blink at the small box in confusion, according to my sleep hazed eyes I really had fallen asleep just minutes ago._

Figuring I had pushed the wrong button or something, I peeled my aching body from my bed to closely inspect the troublesome box. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. I reached over and grab my charging phone to check the time. Again, nothing appeared to be wrong, it really had been only minutes since I had shut my eyes

Now completely frustrated I roll my tired eyes before roughly slamming my alarm down on the wooden nightstand.

 **"Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. .Beep. "**

Echoed into the room …except it wasn't coming from my nightstand.

Irritated by the unusual ringtone, I pull my phone to my ear, "Hey, seeing as I freaking just shut my eyes, someone better be damn well, dying, on the other of this call." My temper flares, forgetting my previous instructions.

"Well I'm not dying, but I figured you would want to hear from me, since I've been missing." A familiar voice breaks through the silence with a nervous laugh.

My heart about leaped out of my chest when I heard the static riddled voice. "Kaoru? Koa! Where the hell have you been?" My fingers roughly brush through my tousled hair. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Wait, is Haru with you? " My tone turns panicked.

"Yeah, Hika were both fine, just a little shaken up, that's all." Kao lets out relieved chuckle. "It's really good to hear your voice."

"I'm sure it is, but it's nowhere as good as hearing your voice. Damn it, Kaoru! I've been worried out of my mind. You had me frantic after that crazy phone call. I thought you two were involved in some kind of accident." Now that I knew, they were safe, all my held back feelings since their disappearance just sort of poured out of my mouth. "Hey, why the hell was Haru screaming down the street on the back of a freaking motorcycle, anyway?"

.

"Oh that," My brother's voice turned tense, "Sorry, Hika, it just couldn't be avoided. Believe me, if I had my choice it wouldn't have happened."

"So why aren't you back at the Milan estate?"

Kao's voice perked up, "Wait, your there, aren't you? You flew back." I hear Kao sigh blow over the phone. "I thought that might be case."

My hand holding my head flings in the air. "Of course I did! After that freaky phone call, how could you think otherwise?" Hearing my sharp reply to my newly found brother, I wait minute before a frustrated breath blows from my lips.

"But Hika, what about the Shadow King and the company?" Kaoru, cautiously speaks with deep concern wrapped around his words.

I silently drop my head in my hand, "Oh, that… yeah." My stomach flipped with the thought of what I had to agree to, however I was in no mood to explain to my twin, so I forced an upbeat, casual tone. "Um, that's been all taken care of." I let out a nervous chuckle, "I'll tell you the particulars, when you get back."

A prolonged dead silence causes my fingers to tighten around my phone. "….Uh yeah, about that." Kaoru's words turn evasive.

A depressed feeling begins to press against my chest, "You're not coming back, are you?"

"No, at least not back to the Milan estate." My twin's voice turns firm. "Not until I know, she's safe." He lets out a frustrated sigh. "We figured the Shadow King found us, by watching the estate, then followed us when we left for our …..Um date."

"Oh….yeah you're …uh date," A sharp feeling pricks at my suffocating chest." I'm afraid to ask how that went."

"Uh well, as far as the pictures, everything went well. Haru prefers to be blissfully ignorant."

I slapped my head, while falling backwards into my bed. "What, are you kidding? After all the drama that's it?"

"Apparently, after talking with Honey, and some serious thought, she decided it didn't matter. She said; 'knowing wouldn't change the past, so she preferred not to know….Although, other than that… during our outing …. "Kaoru's voice turned solemn, "Hika, I had to tell her about Shadow King sniffing around. It didn't take much for her to figure out, why you didn't follow us to Milan. After that, she pretty much freaked out."

"She tried to bolt, again?" I let out a frustrated breath, while staring up at my dimly lit ceiling, "Man, she has to stop doing that! It can only happen so many times, before guy starts taking it personally." I awkwardly run my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that's why I didn't call sooner." Kaoru lets out a long tired breath, "It's taken me this long to feel like she wouldn't take off, the moment my back was turned."

My fingers tighten in a fist and slam down next to me, "Damn, what the hell did that guy do to her?" I hissed out my words. "I'm getting pretty sick of all this cloak and dagger bullshit! I just want to march up to him and start swinging, until I get the freaking truth out of him!"

Kaoru lets out a humorous chuckle, "Hika, I know your upset and I feel the same way, but even if we did beat some kind of confession out of him, we would have no idea if it was the truth, or not." He lets out a sigh, "The only way were going to know what really happened, is through Haru, herself …..Besides, I have a feeling she was more freaked out about what the Shadow King was possibly doing to us, then herself. When she figured out about you, that's when she tried to run away. "

My heart dropped in chest, as I nervously stuttered, "Me? W…w…Why w…w….w…would she be more concerned, because of m…me?"

"Well 'us', I mean our family and all."

I roll my eyes in the dimly lit room, for my dumb ass reaction. "Oh, yeah of course you did, what was I thinking?" With my body sprawled out, on top my bed, I roughly rub the side of my head.

"Hey what's the deal Hika, you sounded kind of weird, just then?" Of course my awkward reaction didn't slip, pass my observant twin.

With my hand pressing against my head I silent cuss at myself, "It's nothing… it's just some crazy thing Honey had said…that's all."

"Oh, that's right, the meeting! How did that go?" Kao's, concerned voice perks up.

"You mean the dinner from hell?" I speak bluntly to my twin, inwardly relieved for the distraction, "I'd rather not go in to it .I'm pretty sure my phone would die of a horrible death, before I even remotely told you everything."

"Okay, okay." My twin chuckles at my sarcastic answer, but then clear his throat. "Now, let's try this again." Hearing Kao's voice turn serious, I quickly realize he wasn't distracted, in the slightest. "Hika, it doesn't sound like nothing, and knowing Honey, It's probably isn't."

"I told you, it's nothing." I anxiously bit my lip.

"Hey, I thought we promised we wouldn't keep secrets." Kaoru's whiny pleading urges me on. "Come on, out with it, Hika."

"It's nothing," A long breath flows pass my lips "Fine Kao, you win. I don't really believe it myself …but it seems that Honey-sempi has this crazy idea, that the only person Haru will ever confide in ,about what really happened, is well… me." I nervously chuckled, "Something about stepping forward while, you stepped back ….and uh, protecting yourself .I wanted to explain to him that you stepped aside because of my feelings, but you know how I can get with my temper…. At the time, I just wanted to get the hell away from him…Pretty funny, huh, Kao?" I anxiously chuckled in the silent phone. "Uh, Kao?"

.

The longer the silence creeps into our conversation, the faster my heart madly beats in my tightened chest. Until a long heavy sigh breaks it. "Hika… He's right."

"Wait, what?" My lips fall, as I roll on to my side, before roughly readjusting the phone to my ear. "How can he be right?" I hissed into my phone.

"Honey-sempi, is right, on all accounts." My bother solemnly speaks." Listen, Hika, I was scared, I didn't know it then, but I used you ….It was easier to encourage you, then step forward, myself." Kaoru speaks in self hated tone. "Then I silently stood by while your heart was summarily crushed, instead of my own. Kaoru begins to ramble "Hika, you've got to believe me, I regretted the decision ever since I made it for some many reasons."

.

My fingers practically strangled my phone, while I cut off my babbling, self-hating twin, "Let me guess, you regret what happened 'after' that….my depression, my break down," My chest tightened as I forced the reluctant word from my very mouth. "My …attempt. Does that about sum it up?" I sharply ask my twin. "Well don't." My serious tone almost turned threating. "It was my decision. You know how stubborn I can get, even if you had stepped up, that didn't mean I would have step down." I awkwardly chuckle, "If anything, it would have spurred me on, even further."

My little brother cautiously speaks, "So your…um, not pissed?"

"Oh, I'm pissed, but not for what you think. Kao, do you honestly believe I didn't notice the difference? The phone calls. The texts." I let out a frustrated sig, "That so called, deal with our families' elders."

A sharp breath could be heard over the phone, "Wait they told you?!"

I rolled onto my back with a pained laugh, "No, but it doesn't take rocket scientist to read the writing on the wall." I roughly rubbed my head, "I let it go…I let go, because honestly, it didn't matter, as long as you treated me the same. It just didn't matter." My hand silently brushed away a single tear wandering down the side of my face.

"Aw, Hika." My emotional twin whispers.

"Koa, I didn't say anything about the extra calls, because I was lonely. But that dam overly concerned face of yours," My jaw clenched, "I hated that face. Out of everyone, I was hoping you would treat me like nothing changed, like 'before' …but here you go again, blaming yourself." I roughly fling my hand in the air, before, slapping it back down, on my head.

"Hika… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel any different. That wasn't my intention."

"Then don't treat me any different and I won't." My warning was sharp and serious. "And that's all I want to say in the matter." Somehow, my shoulders feel lighter with a long relieved breath, "Just let it go, Kao. Let the past, stay in the past."

"Alright, Hika…I'll try."

"Good man, little brother. Good man." My smile falls with a gnawing thought, "Uh, Kao do you think Honey-sempi right? I mean about 'me' being the only one?"

"Actually….. yes, I do. Listen Hika, I've tried and tried, but nothing seems to work. I feel like all I manage to do, is constantly spin my wheels." Koa, lets out a defeated sigh, "Hika, the only kind of traction I was able to gain had to do with you. It's happened several times, now….I didn't want to admit to it, so I didn't say anything. Anytime she hears something wrong happening to you, whether from the past or present, she practically freaks out. It's like she blames herself for anything that's ever happened to you."

I have so many mixed feelings about what they all think, I don't really know where to even begin. "So then what?"

"I'm not sure." He lets out an awkward chuckle, "Perhaps it's time to think about switching places."

I could tell the suggestion is tearing at my brother…After all, when all said and done, he never gave up, not even when I was pressuring him to do so.

I swiftly roll over to my side, propping up my head with my folded arm, "What, you know that never works with, Haru…She'll tell us apart the second we walk into the room!"

"No, not like that!" Kaoru huffs, "Oh never mind. For now, we have more pressing issues." His voice turns serious.

"Oh, what's up little brother?"

"I'm going to need you to wire me some cash. Hika, don't use anything that can be traced." HIs voice turns serious. "Absolutely, no plastic. Now that Shadow King knows we found Haru, we have no idea what he'll do. ….or what he wants with her, in the first place? "

"Yeah, we're kind of going at this blind. Honey said this would probably happen."

"Well, If my little car chase was any indication, there isn't much, he won't do…...As is, I'm using what Haru calls, a 'burner phone'. Haru accidently dropped mine, when we were being chased. "

"Burner Phone?" I let out amused chuckle, "That's quite the vocabulary our Brunet Beauty has."

"You think? Apparently, it's something she picked up all those year exposed to Ritsu's crew."

"Oh jeeze, rough crowd, it uh…. makes you think 'what else' she was exposed to." My amused chuckle suddenly dies with a new found concern creeping in the back of my head.

A heavy sigh could be heard on the other side of my phone, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too." I could tell my twin was thinking along the same line of thought, as his voice turned anxious. "Well I guess we'll leave that conversation for another time. Getting back to what I way saying, a burner phone, is a cheap prepaid phone, that's disposable."

"Kao, I know what it is! You don't need to explain it to me. "

"Oh? So what, rising leader of the fashion industry, by day and member of Yukuza by night. I always wondered what you were up to during my travels. I guess the mystery been solved." My twin begins to laugh.

"Oh, ha- ha your so freaking hilarious little brother." I roll my eyes, "You forget Koa, I also look after dad's side of things, where I'm subject to tediously long boring briefings. You would think the meetings would be shorter as the name indicates, but it's just a hideous lie to suck you in. Once they have you in that damn chair of theirs, they never let you out of freaking room. It's just one after another, endless briefings."

"Wow Hika, tell me how you really feel" Kao begins to chuckle, "I thought you were going to say something lame, like you saw it in the movies, or something." He continues to chuckle.

Hearing my twin's lighthearted laughter cause me to chuckle. "Well, there's that too. Actually, the briefing on advancing tech and its implications, is the more interesting part of the job." My chuckle quickly dies down, "Kao, were the same. You should have been sent a meeting request."

"Oh that, well since I'm living out of suitcase most of my year, I tend to leave most of that side to you. …for now I could really use some cash. I tapped myself out with the rushed purchase of the bike."

"Whoa, that's gotta be some bike. I can't wait to see it." I slide my arm in the back of my head.

"Yeah, it's ….uh definitely…..uh memorable, I can at least say that about it."

I burst out in laughter with my brother's awkward tone. "Oh, Kao you bought a clunker, didn't you?"

"Knock off Hika! It's not like I had a choice in the matter and now, I can't use any kind of plastic….Remember!" He lets out an annoyed huff, "So for the last couple days, we've only been able to live off of what the twin maids managed to slip in Haru's bag, on my behalf."

"Sorry Koa, I didn't mean to laugh." I awkwardly clear my throat, "Jeeze, knowing Haru, that's isn't much. She usually so damn difficult, when it comes to things like that. "

"Yeah, it's nothing were normally used to." I can hear all the vitality drain from my twin voice. "Let's just say these last two days were rather… interesting, and leave it at that."

My eyes went wide, "Damn, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you really should come back?" Knowing my twin always tried to mask his true feelings, I suddenly grew extremely anxious to wrap my arms around my suffering brother.

"Hika, were fine, don't go freaking out on me! This doesn't change anything, I'm not going to bring her back, where she could possibly be in danger. It's just safer this way."

"Kao, the estate is pretty much locked down with armed guards, you can hardly see it from the front gate! I think once she was here she'd be fine. "

"Hika, you know how the Shadow King works! Can you honestly tell me, the estate will withstand a trained police force? A police force trained my Haninozuka family? You know it won't, for the time being seclusion is our best avenue of protection. Hika, don't fight me on this, I need your help, just wire the money. Okay?""

"Fine, little brother, you've made your point. I'll go to the bank first thing in morning. Do you need it before that?"

"No, the morning will be fine. I'll text you where to send it, after we've finished our call."

"Is there anything else I can do? Hey maybe, I should just deliver it myself or better yet, I could go with you. It could be just the three us, again."

"I really wish we could, but you know at least one of us needs to around for the company. Hika, you know it's not that I don't trust you. It's just we don't know who's watching who."

"Yeah, I know Kao, it's just ….um, you know…hard being left behind. So uh…. where do you plan on taking her? I mean don't you need your passports?"

"I'd rather not say, just yet." Kaoru lets out a long sigh, "As for our passports… Don't tell Haru this, but since we were already having issues with the Shadow King, I decided to keep them with me. I just slipped into my jacket."

"Well, it's a good thing you did. I'm just curious how the bike fits in?"

"Oh well that sort of long story." My twin's voice perks up, "Hey Hika, tell mom, I'm sorry for flaking on the Milan show."

I lifted my hand, and slapped the side of my head, "Are u crazy? Kao do you really think I would involve her with what I know? You haven't seen your face plastered all over the 6 o'clock news, now have you?" I shake my head, while speaking on the phone, "No, you haven't, because I haven't called her. Kao, as soon as I came back, I jumped in … With only a few minor bumps, the show is ready."

"You Hika, you stepped up?" He asked in an incredulous tone.

"Well yeah, I mean the show must go on …. And I wasn't about to call mom. You know how she is, once she's here, she'll worm her way into everything."

"That's true," He lets a sigh, "probably even Haru."

I tenderly rubbed my temple, "Kao, what are you thinking, ' _especially'_ Haru. Believe me, she can't wait. She's already designing for _her_ future grandchildren-"

" _Uh grandchildren, really?" Kaoru nervously chuckles, "Well, what do expect, she's a designer at heart she's inspired with any possible opportunity."_

 _"High school, Kao. She's already designing for high school." I bluntly inform my twin about our mischievous mother's more recent activities. "Oh hey, before I forget, since we agreed to pursue Haru 'together' that doesn't excuse us from 'each' producing an heir."_

" _Each of us? That would mean Haru would need to be- "_

" _Koa, I know what it means….and to be honest, I have no idea how to even remotely feel about it." I lift my hand, and rub the top of my head. "Anyway, I was going to give you till the conclusion of the Milan show, before I said anything to her."_

" _Well at least you don't have to let her know, now ….Wait, you told her about the three of us!'_

" _Jeeze Kao," I couldn't help but shake my head, and chuckle, "We discussed it, like five minutes ago! A little slow on the download don't you think, little brother?"_

" _Oh knock it off Hika. I thought once everything was settled, we were both going to inform her? I mean I'm complaining, this way is a whole lot simpler, for 'me" ,at least."_

" _Kao, I had to. Do you remember Nadia?"_

" _Yeah, what about her?"_

" _It turns out mom was behind her sudden arrival. She…uh wanted to 'distract' me long enough, so I would step aside .Leaving Haru for you. She figured since Haru refuses to come back to Japan, you two would be a better fit, since you travel most year."_

" _She should have known better."_

" _When I told her that wasn't going to happen, we argued, a bit, then she gave me that odd grandchild requirement, for 'each' of us."_

" _Yeah, I'm not sure what to think about that either." Koa awkwardly chuckles, "I guess… when everything is settled, the three of us should have a long adult conversation, about our future and what we all want ...Or at least what we can live with"_

" _Hell Kao, you're getting as bad as mom, we haven't even asked her yet."_

 _Well, I wouldn't go that far, but it's true we uh… haven't asked Haru yet. " Kao awkwardly laughs, "We have no idea, what Haru wants…..I guess for now, we should just concentrate on keeping her safe."_

" _Yeah, I guess that's the new norm, for at least now." I tenderly rubbed the front of my head .I couldn't help hate the fact that yet another roadblock presented itself. Damn, it seems all we ever do is face unending problems. Why can't we ever catch a break, and just go out on a normal date._

 _My brother's delayed response brought me back into the conversation. "Well Hika, since your …um running things, I should probably let you go, back to bed."_

 _With Kao's words, I rocket upright in bed, "Are you kidding, and knowing your both safe, is like a huge shot of adrenaline. I don't think I could sleep if I tried." I playfully chuckle._

" _You should at least try, and well, there's uh… Haru, too. I don't want to leave her alone, for too long." My twin suddenly throws chilly water, on my sudden good mood, reminding me that I was being left behind….. And this time, it was Kaoru, as well._

" _Alright, Hika, after I text you, just to be safe I'm tossing this phone….So…um you won't be able to reach us, but I promise as soon as I can, I'll be in touch." From my twin's forced upbeat tone, he knew how I was feeling._

" _All right Kao, so I guess this is it." I awkwardly chuckle, and rub the back of my head._

" _Yeah, I guess." I hear my twin's voice crack._

" _It's a strange feeling ….not being able to call you." My chest tightens with the unappealing thought._

" _It's not like we talk 'every' day. This should be fine, right?"_

" _Yeah, sure." I hated this._

" _Hika, I promise the moment I can, I'll call. "_

" _Yeah I know …Hey Kao, do me a favor, keep our girl safe …Oh, and no more motorcycles." I try and force an awkward laugh._

" _Not to worry Hika, you know I'd protect her with my life." Kao earnest voice melted into another stiff bout of laughter. "After what we just went through, I don't think you have to worry much about any more motorcycles. "My tightened chest begins to twist with every_ _excruciating word. "Hey, Hika …thanks …..For taking over, the show I mean."_

" _Not to worry little brother, I always have your back….Hey Kao, I'll see you soon."_ _My chest couldn't handle the agonizing prolong goodbyes,_

 _...so a painful "click" followed my upbeat words…. ending the call._

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 31.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Well, just a quick update, before I go and enjoy the fireworks :) The outline for this chapter was way more extensive at first, but I decided to end it here, and give you guys a break with just a normal ending. (Don't get too used to it.) There's some rather (Roughly Clears my throat,)** _ **'interesting'**_ **moments, I planned beyond this point, so look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Hey, just to let you know, with the release of this chapter, I only have 30,000 left before I reach my goal, of a a million words. Which I must admit is pretty cool I mean it's taking me more time then I first thought, but I'm slowly reaching it!**

 **Thank you so much for taking a peek, I'll post soon ;) Alimackatjac.**

 **As always, please Follow/ Review/ Favorite /Share.**

 **It really does make a difference.**


	32. Chapter 32 A turn of events

.

Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club.

Back in our world

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 32 A turn of events.

* * *

.

 **Kyoya Ootori's POV**

 **Japan.**

"Ding."

After the silver elevator doors slowly slides open, each of my measured footsteps echo in the tense hushed room. Quietly walking the same path, I've taken thousands of times before. Walking the well-traveled path of privilege and breeding, between the inescapable mazes of low, grey faux walls, dotting across the vast room, that few lowly paid workers, ever break free from. I could tell by their eyes awkwardly dropping to their unproductive desks that my name had been busily buzzing from there now pressed together lips, just moments ago.

With nothing, less than quiet dignity, I quickly come to the end of my path.

My anxious assistant awkwardly leaps from his desk, nervously adjusting his impeccable grey suit with his trembling hands. "Uh, Ootori-sama, you have -"

But before my assistant can nervously utter another word, I sharply hold out a hand, to stop his well-meaning drivel.

He remained wordless, and deeply bowed his head, while holding open one of the frosted glass doors, leading to my office.

Although, once I did manage to enter my office …What I saw next, was entirely predictable.

There in my vast modern office is a flurry of activity, more so, then what I just left. Several men, undoubtingly legal types, dressed in dark colored suits were actively flipping through their tablets, with their cocked heads holding their cellphones. Each of the men had some kind of an assistant scurrying around them.

.

On the other side of my sleek office stood several servants stiffly standing next to abundantly sweet filled cart, waiting to be summoned. A particularly stressed patisserie, frantically adding the final touches to her latest master piece and two burly looking armed men, peering out through blacked out sunglasses, diligently bookending the world renowned baker.

.

My eyes naturally drift to the far side of the room, to several more workers busily scurrying around my long wooden desk with the chrome twisted legs. Where a familiar stoic looking man sits at the corner of it, next to my leather chair, recklessly rocking back and forth, while turned towards the wall of a gleaming Tokyo skyline. The familiar man apathetically nudges a single piece of strawberry, vanilla cake across his plate with is fork, until his chocolate brown eyes slide to the door. He clears his throat as a small upturn smile slowly emerges on the corner of his knowing lips.

.

As if on queue, my chair begins to gradually turn, revealing my one time friend happily munching on a colossal piece of double fudge cake…. And not very gracefully, I might add.

However, I ignore the impending drama and casually stroll over to a plain undistinguishable looking cabinet, it practically melts in the room's interior…. Of course, it was designed that way. With a mere wave of my hand over the glossy black surface, the top of the cabinet blinked to life with a lighted digital keyboard.

"Well hello Ootori-san, nice of you to join us, cake? It's my chef's specialty."

Of course the desserts he was offering were the finest quality, once the happy blonde became his family's patriarch, he quickly ventured into a whole new "sweet" endeavor. Purchasing a string of profitable high- end pastry shops catering to the elite, and world renowned establishments where he shrewdly declared himself as the sole test taster, for future offered products.

.

"Uh no, I'd rather not." I blindly respond as my agile fingers dance across the digital keys, "May we dispense with the pleasantries, I have other pressing engagements to attend to." Speaking in a matter of a fact tone while my fingers push in the last of my code. 0…..4….0 "and last but not least," I coolly speak to myself, Pressing the final button. Once the number '8' key is pressed the hydraulic pumps slowly releases inside the state-of-the-art, safe, raising the deceptively fragile top.

"So then no cake, then?" The head of the Haninozuka family's voice turns icy.

"No, I'd rather not." Not even bothering to turn around my hand darts for a particular file, among preciously stacked black books, "Seeing as your little venture occurred shortly after our impromptu meeting, I can only presume this has something to do with those misguided twins."

"Pity," a single snap echoes in the room, causing a flurry of commotion. However in all too brief of a moment, the tense room was left silent, with one last "click" of the frosted door closing. "I find when dealing with these types of issues, it's always more comforting for both parties, when a bit of sugar is added, but seeing as you would rather get straight to the point …let's begin."

.

I pulled my fingers from inside my fitted suit jacket, placing the remainder of the extensive file back into the safe. "Yes, let's." With a single press of the digital keyboard, the experimental glass, created by Tokyo University, lowers back into the nondescript cabinet. "I assure you, your placating attempts are one sided, at best. Very few people would consider this charade any kind of comfort." I casually turn my back from the obscured safe, walking toward my occupied desk.

.

"Fine, have a seat, and I shall continue." Honey sharply nods to himself, before gracefully motioning to a seat across from my desk.

I coldly glance down at the offered seat as my insides boil. "Ah no, I'd prefer to stand." My fingers lift to my face, adjusting my glasses, "Just be brief about it. "

"Very well, then I'll get to the point," His cold brown eyes gaze across my desk. "I plan to unseat you, as head of this enterprise." The shorter blonde adamantly unlaces his fingers, pressing a finger down on my desk. "If you attend to stay on, it will be at a lower capacity, where you will report to my chosen representative." Honey holds out his open hand to his cousin, "Takashi," He calls to the man sitting next to him.

Mori rests a black file into Honey's awaiting palm.

Dressed in a powder blue Kimono Honey, gives the file a quick glance, before sliding it across 'my' desk. "In this file, you'll find various employee benefits, health, dental, retirement, profit share. Along with a generous salary package. At least have a look, before you decide."

Without opening the offensive file, I smugly slide it across my desk, with a single finger. "Seeing as any company underling could have made your intentions known, and you traveled this entire way with your entire cake making entourage, I can't help but feel there's a small caveat to your plan."

"Very perceptive," The blond places his tented fingers over the offensive file. "Of course, I expected nothing less from the _Shadow King_ ,"

"Shadow King?" A malicious smile slithered on my lips, "So, I'm correct in presuming this was about our little club?"

"Damn right this is about our club, No, it was more than that. Before you _two_ thoughtlessly came back it was _our family_ , at a time when all of us desperately needed something other than our own, for whatever reason!"

"Mitsukuni." Mori attempts to warn his cousin.

However, the seething head of the Haninozuka family firmly holds up a hand to his cousin, and continues. "You threw all of that away, when you left Haru-chan behind, without another thought, without any kind of damn explanation, to the rest of us. And now you go even further and attack one of our own….How do you expect for the rest us to act, you're forcing our hand!"

"Mitsukuni, stop. Think about what you're doing."

"Sorry, Takashi….I understand your feelings, but this needs to be said." Honey sharply turns back to me," You want back in the driver's seat, so damn badly, then I want answers…and not from you….and not from our so called absentee President."

"Mitsukuni!"

"I want them from her… From Haru-chan herself…. I want Haru-chan, back in Japan! Where she belongs! "

For just a moment my heart stopped in my chest, but remembering what's resting in my inner silk pocket, a small knowing smile couldn't help but emerge, "Unfortunately, your erroneous attempts are ill-advised, along with those anti-social twins. There was no vast conspiracy against the girl. At the time it was mutual agreed, between Suoh, and herself." I unfolded my arms, pushing up my glasses, "A break up, and a rather emotional one, but nothing more than an everyday disagreement, between couples. However as I've stated before ….to protect, Tamaki's good name, I refuse to go any further, on this dreadful topic. "

.

"But, she didn't come back."

"That was entirely her decision. Per Tamaki's request, I had made separate travel arrangements, however she decided to remain." I lifted my hand to my glasses, adjusting them on my indifferent face. "You really can't blame her, could a commoner girl really come back after allowing such a socially advantageous bachelor slip through her fingers….the very idea would be simply," I raised a knowing eyebrow, "…. _Maddening_."

.

"Huh, maddening, you say?" The blonde's brown eyes went wide for moment, "Well even so, I want to know the truth, and you're incapable of giving it to me." The irritated blond sneered.

"Regrettably, I wouldn't know where to begin in such a venture .I 'm afraid were once again at an impasse. However, I will say your impetuous action will not go, unanswered for long. Just because we were friends, once upon a time, I've let this go, this far. Next time we meet, I will be far less generous, if your actions are not reversed." Clearing, my throat, and adamantly walking around my desk, to stand above the presumptuous blond, happily perched in my chair. " Now, if you don't mind, I do have actual 'scheduled appointments that you have unfortunately interfered with, for the time." My stone grey eyes stare expectedly over the blonde.

"Very well, come Takashi," Honey lifts from my chair, he calls to his cousin, without even looking back. "He's been informed of our actions…. Expect our interim representative by the end of the week." The head of Haninozuka family speaks dismissively.

Standing at my desk I flip open the top of my stainless steel laptop, causing the bright blue screen to flash to life. "Mori, your file." I blindly call to his retreating back.

He stops just before the door, "Yes, of course."

"Here you go." I blindly hand him Honey's file. However, it wasn't a second later my hands slip into the jacket, holding out a piece of paper, tucked between two crossed fingers. "It looks as if you've forgotten something?"

Mori turns and quickly attempts to snatch the paper from my fingers, "Uh, thanks."

However I quickly jerk it back, "Oh not a problem, I'm sure it can be kept, between just the _two_ of us. " Raising a knowing eyebrow over the blinding glare of my glasses.

"Uh yeah." With a shadow of a perplexed face, Mori cautiously snatches the paper from my offering fingers.

He quickly glances up from the paper, causing a reassuring smile to form on my features. "I suppose …..We'll be in touch, then." Without another word, Mori spins around, quickening his steps out of my office, catching up with his stubborn cousin.

.

Once I find myself, alone, I violently sweep my arm across my desk, roughly knocking its entire contents to scatter along the polished floor. "Damn it to hell!" My strained voice rips from my lungs. Towering over the clean reflective surface, I stand with my chest heaving, and my teeth tightly pressed together. "Their getting 'too' damn close." With my defeated shoulders slumped over my desk I swiftly peel my glasses from my distraught face, dabbing my perspiring forehead with the back of my hand.

.

When a familiar sound rings from my pants pocket, breaking the tense silence, causing an irritated huff to blow pass my lips. But, none the less, my hand immediately falls to my phone, picking up the call.

"Kyoya?!" A practically panicked voice screams over my phone.

"Who else would it be….after calling my private cell?" With an irritated huff, I slip the glasses back on my face, "With the morning I've had, I knew you would be calling."

"Of course I would call!" I pulled the phone from my ear, "I just heard, is it really true, about Honey –sempi, and Mori-sempi, about them taking over-" Thankfully, his boisterous voice turns quiet. " _everything_?"

"Relax, it's only my more public affairs, there's far more than that, under the icy cold water, so to speak." I let out a small uncharacteristic chuckle. "I'll be fine."

However, my efforts only add to his burgeoning apprehension, "Even so, I should talk to them, perhaps if I explain-"

"No!" I abruptly cut him off, with my knuckles turning white, around my defenseless phone, "I mean, you have your hands full at the moment, this is just the nature of business….it has nothing to do with _her_. It's just a business venture, amongst friends….nothing more."

"Kyoya, their sure not acting much like our friends …I can't help but think, this wouldn't have happened if, you had just listened to me, in the first place." The voice hisses over the phone "If I had just explained,"

"No, it's too late for that, you should have thought about that, before you dragged her across the ocean…. Besides 'we' decided what needed to be done….at the time. Don't ever forget that."

"Kyoya, it's been such a long time….I think if we just explained to rest of the guys, they would at least somewhat understand…what 'I' had to do."

"You knew the depths of their feelings, she was there secret princess…how do you think they would react….knowing what needed to done. Do really think they would open their forgiving arms, to you?"

"No." A heavy sigh blows over the other end of the phone. "If I had never taken her from Japan, then maybe -"

A seething anger breaks through, "But you did Tamaki… you stubbornly refused to listen to me! And all sorts of 'people' ended up hurt because of it … things in deed changed! Tamaki, you left her!"

"I know ….I know …..I was wrong! Okay? I should have never left, Japan." His voice turns defeated.

I blindly fall back in my chair with a frustrated sigh. "Never mind, it's in the past…So, how's your mother adjusting to the new experimental treatment?" I lift my hand, tenderly rubbing circles in the side of my throbbing head.

"Uh….actually, fairly well. In fact the doctors expect her to be able to come home, soon."

"Excellent, that's really good news to hear." Letting out a long breath as my eyes travel to my trashed floor, and possibly broken laptop. "Well, as much as I would love to hear more, I really have a mountain of work ahead of me …besides, I have little doubt, before long, you'll be exercising your urgent need to abuse my private line, once again….like you always do. Of course there's nothing saying, I'm required to take your phone call."

"Kyoya, you can be so cold at times. I'm just worried about you. Is that so really terrible of me?"

"No Tamaki. However, I'm only being completely honest with you, whether you want to hear it, or not."

"Yes, that is the case….no matter the situation, you're the 'only' one I can count on." The blonde's voice turn somber." You never hold anything back, no matter what I might be feeling." e He lets out a heavy sigh, "Very well, I'll talk to you soon, Mon ami."

Hearing Tamaki's trusting tone causes an annoying heavy feeling to wash over me, as I let out a sigh, "That, I have little doubt. Goodbye Tamaki, give your mother my regards." And with that being said, I swipe my finger over my phone's screen, and end the call.

As if somehow getting rid of the obnoxious thing would cause my escalating issues to vanish, I roughly toss the phone on to my desk, causing it to spin several times, on the reflective surface.

.

With my dark silhouette sitting against the brightly lit, Tokyo skyline, I lean a hand away from my chair's arm to fumble with my middle drawer. Pulling out a clean glass tumbler, and a half bottle of 50 year old whiskey from the practically empty drawer. "Too close-" My shaky hand uncaps the clear bottle with the pristine silver label, causing the smooth stream of liquid to splash in the bottom of my glass. "To the lies," I quietly ponder to myself, before jerking back my swimming head, takeing a larger then necessary gulp.

,

I tightly clench my jaw, as my inflamed throat quickly calms from the burning liquid. Emotional, and physically fatigued I slump back in my leather chair with the back drop of the gleaming glass skyscrapers teasingly behind me.

"Damn it… _he's_ just getting too close."

 **End of Kyoya's POV.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Honey's POV**

 **Japan**

 **Meanwhile …**

All I could do is stare at my feet, as a strong heavy feeling invaded my chest. I couldn't even lift my depressed eyes when the limo's door opened, allowing a wide stripe of bright sunlight to momentarily wash across the car's dark carpet. My slumping body flinched with the door slamming shut. "I know what you're going to say, Takashi…you don't need to say it." I lifted my depressed head, resting it on my bent arm, staring out the window. Letting out a heavy sigh as my eyes follow small trails of rain trickling down my fogged window.

.

"I know, I kind of blew it. I know it wasn't what we planned… It's just there in that office, with his smug face….Knowing what our _so called friend_ has put her through." My hand, resting on my silk covered leg, clenches into a shaking fist. "Haru-chan remains out of her home country, afraid to return ….while he's sitting pretty-" Frustrated, my tightened fist slams into the dark brown leather upholstery of the door. "Damn it! I just sent the Shadow King rocketing towards her, how am I going to explain this to Hikaru? I mean after what I made him to agree with -"

" "

…Takashi?

" "

"Takashi, do you have any ideas what I should tell him...Takashi? I know your upset, but enough of your silent treatment….I could really use your help. " I swiftly turn my head away from the fogged window, to see my quiet cousin staring down at a small piece of paper, held out, before his stunned eyes.

 _"Takashi….what's that you're holding?"_

 **End of Honey's POV**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Italy**

 **Next day …**

Feeling the last bit of warmth from the fall afternoon sun softly breaking thru the approaching clouds. I casually walk the busy sidewalk with various shopping bags of newly purchased essentials, hanging around my forearms. I thoughtlessly, lift a clear plastic bottle of water to my parched lips while perusing through a folded section of the local newspaper. However, I practically choked on my sip after flipping over my paper. While strolling tourist walk pass my cemented feet, in the middle of a busy side walk I couldn't peel my round stunned eyes away from the small surreal headline.

.

Staring at the corner of a financial section of some Italian paper, I happened to pick up earlier, caused my lips to curl in a momentary smile. Immediately realizing this must be what Hika meant, when he said the "Shadow King" was being taken care of. However, my short lived victory is quickly folded away and tucked under my arm, as I find myself entering a long strip of tourist friendly hotels, just a few blocks away from where we were staying.

.

 **A little bit later …**

With a quick toss into the hotels lobby's recycling, I made damn sure a certain subject wasn't brought up to our brunet beauty's attention. I had no idea how she would take the news, so it's best to avoid it. Finding myself cautiously strolling the third floor, of some nondescript traveler's hotel, I clumsily juggle my bags. I nervously glance around the plainly decorated hallway before quickly sliding the keycard into the painted, dark blue door. Not a moment later, I slip out of the empty hallway and into our tiny hotel room. Being sure to lock the door, and attach the chain, just in case I was followed.

.

A small shiver runs over my shoulders as my eyes glance over to the thin floral comforter, what this so called, hotel called guest bedding. With the chilly thought of our last few nights, I tossed my bags on the foot of the garish peach colored bed and quietly stroll further into the room.

.

Stopping at the extended part of the room that acted like some kind of cramped sitting area, not to mention a makeshift sleeping area, I had claimed, after arriving on our first night. Once safe, albeit mentally and physically exhausted we quickly rented a cheap hotel room, for an extended stay. With our combined resources, next to nothing, we settled for a room with a small bed, and a pullout couch. Of course, I found out that very night, that it would just be more comfortable sleeping on the lumpy sofa, then the paper thin, foldout mattress ….my throbbing back was still recovering from our first night, I attempted to use the worthless thing.

.

Once in the room I quickly noticed Haru had pushed the ugly chipped coffee table, against the far wall, and turned the lumpy green sofa towards the window. My breath practically seizes in my twisting chest as I quietly stand, watching Haru's wet chestnut tresses softly cascade over her propped hand and arm. A striking contrast to her natural blushed alabaster face. Unaware of my arrival her deep soul-searching chocolate pools stare out the large picture window, captivated by the ocean scenery.

.

With the alluring sight, my golden eyes linger down past her neck, causing the corners of my lips to twitch upward, in a wide satisfied smile, while happily chuckling to myself.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to stand in doorways?" Resting her cheek on her propped up palm, Haru asks, never peeling her eyes away from the window.

"Uh yeah, sure, but this isn't really a doorway." Another playful chuckle slips out as I walk into the room, taking the chance, to teasingly flip up her hood on her adorable sweatshirt. "You know, you're supposed to wear it like this, it looks much cuter this way." I gently push aside a thin white blanket and plop down on the couch.

.

She lifts her hand, pulling down one side of the white panda hood to her wide chocolate eyes. "Of all the things you could have saved, this managed to come out safe, without so much as a smudge."

I shrug my shoulders, before lazily sliding my hands behind my head, sinking back into the lumpy couch, "I guess, I was just lucky that it fit next to all the bags of take out, in the bike's compartment." My curious eyes slide to the side, watching the adorable Brunet Beauty cutely inspecting the black eared hood.

.

"You mean, when you roughly jammed the bag on top of the world's most expensive take out?" She huffs, lifting her hand to jerk the hood off her head.

"Well to be completely honest, I would have ditched the food entirely, if need be…That sweatshirt, is just too cute to have been sacrificed." Seeing Haru wearing the adorable garment a sudden mischievous thought occurred to me, causing my hands to slowly slide from behind my head, and lift the white blanket, covering Haru's legs, "So ah, Haru what about the rest of the outfit ….are you wearing-"

.

But before I can get a good look, Haru adamantly slaps her hands down around the blanket, "Kao!" Jerking it from my fingers. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"What? It's no big deal, there just shorts…on you. " I couldn't help but chuckle at her blushing irritated face, as I flopped further back into the couch. "Besides, you can't blame a guy for trying."

Her irritation quickly fades, "Hey, you're wearing different clothes." She smacks me in the chest, with the back of her hand.

I purposely overreact from the harmless kitten swipe, taking in a sharp breath, before coughing. "Yeah, I couldn't stand myself, any longer," My eyes dropped down to a tangerine striped surf shirt and light denim button up. It wasn't anything as I was used to, and I wouldn't be taking any strolls down a runway, anytime soon, but it was clean and I didn't stick out of tourist crowded streets. Not to mention, I hadn't been wearing it for three days, straight. "So I picked a few things up." I snapped up her hand before it had time to leave my chest.

.

I purposely drop our hands to my side, away from her attention. "I really shouldn't say anything since, I'm almost giddy in what you're wearing, now….but I bought you a few essentials too, nothing as adorable as to what you're wearing now….but still cute, just the same ."

She thinks for minute, lifting her head from her free hand, "Maybe later, I may look ridiculous but it's pretty comfortable, especially after a shower. So I'm good." She dismissively waves her free hand, making no move to pull her other hand, from mine.

"Really, well I'm glad, I mean not about the ridiculous part, but the, uh, the rest-" Feeling my cheeks begin to warm, my thumb awkwardly brushes over her knuckles. "So ah Haru, another movie marathon, today?" I hopefully ask.

"Oh please can we come up with another option?" Her eyes slide from the picture window, "I mean, I know, I haven't been the easiest to live with, but my eyesight is beginning to blur." My thumb caresses the back of her hand, causing Haru's chocolate eyes to glance down to our laced fingers, "Uh, besides half way in it, I end up crashing on your shoulder."

.

"Huh, is that right, I hadn't really noticed," I lied. Of course, I noticed, it was the one thing, that made this horrid little room, somewhat livable. This morning I woke up holding her in my arms….like old times.

"I'm afraid you'll wake up to me drooling all over your shirt….. uh Koa?"

I begrudgingly shake my head from the sweet memories, "Oh sorry, I was uh, drifting…You were saying?"

She rolls her warm brown eyes, "Ah, never mind. It wasn't important."

"Well, I'm not sure what else we can do, I'm kind of out of my element, here. I mean, now that my resources are replenished, there's a few things ….but I really don't think it's safe for both of us to go strolling down the boardwalk, in broad daylight." With my free hand, I awkwardly rub the back of my head, picking up the conversation where we left it. "Sooo Haru, any ideas?"

" "

Of course, she obliviously makes no attempt at rescuing me from this damn awkward feeling, as she turns back to the window, resting her head on her propped up hand. It wasn't like I haven't spent countless trips at the beach, but this wasn't my usual beach. This beach was muggy and swarming with beer bellied commoners, I had no idea where to even begin…and this horrid little place wasn't exactly teeming with potential entertainment …..I mean there were a couple of things, well there's 'one' thing, in particular, that I knew we would thoroughly enjoy, alone in a hotel room, _together_. …but again, it wasn't that type of trip.

.

I mentally shake my head with the teasing thought. Since our clumsy reconciliation, I had been walking around on eggshells, with our Brunette Beauty. I mean I attempted to behave like nothing had changed between the two of us, but I just couldn't get pass the weeks of silent treatment, I just didn't want to risk it…. I had a strong feeling it would be our last, if I did.

.

"I uh, mean, it should be safe once we relocate, but I really think we should stay put, until dark."

" "

Again, she's stays silent, not adding a thing to the discussion, I begin to nervously chew on my bottom lip, carefully considering my next words. "So uh, Haru?" I gently squeeze her hand, causing her to silently turn towards me. "I've been kind of wondering, do you have any uh, any idea, where you want to go? I mean we could go anywhere you want… With our uh- "I quickly trailed off, knowing I was about to tick her off.

She raises an eyebrow, over sharp irritated eyes, "Passports. Kao, were you about to say Passports?"

"Uh, yeah," I let out a defeated sigh, while dropping my head. "I was."

"I can't believe you!" She tried to pull her hand away, but I firmly hold on to it, refusing to let go. "You let me stand here, arguing with you the entire time, when you had our freaking passports this whole time!"

"Damn it, you were trying to run away!" I roughly swing my free hand towards the dark blue door. "Geesh Haru, what do you think, I should have done? Watch you walk out that door? Possibly, never see you again?!" I adamantly shake my head. "I don't think so!" with an irritated huff I pull back my free hand , firmly planting my bent elbow ,on the back of the couch to rest my head in my curled fingers.

"Okay, okay point _already_ made." She awkwardly chuckles, turning back to the window, "I was just pissed when you first told me, that's all."

An overbearing tense silence washes over the room, until I let out a frustrated sigh, lifting my head from my hand to cautiously reach out, for her chin and gently turn her round blinking eyes to mine. "Listen Haru, I'm ' _really'_ trying to be straight with you. Can you at least give me that?" Speaking in an honest, soft tone.

She looks deep in my eyes for a prolonged moment, before nodding her head.

Caught in her chocolate gaze I begin to feel my cheeks blaze, causing my sweaty hand to clumsily jerk away from her chin, while sliding my eyes away, awkwardly joking. "Uh…Besides. I'd rather face ' _that'_ heated discussion in this poorly decorated hotel room, then at the…uh airport." I uncomfortably stumble with my words.

Ahh, what the hell is wrong with me? I wasn't this "awkward", even when I was a school boy. I mean, I'm _far_ pass the age of innocence, talking with her should be a no brainer. I inwardly berate myself.

"So uh, Kao, I have an idea, on what we can do." Her eyes blink up at mine.

"Oh reee-ally" Seeing her blush, I teasingly lean across the couch, with a mischievous grin. "Please …. _do_ tell."

"Oh, knock it off." She lifts her hand and playfully shoves my face away. "We can just do this this." She motions to the window.

"What? You mean talk?" My hand questionably motions between the two of us, while giving her a confused look, "Uh Haru, I think that goes without saying? I mean aren't we doing that already? "

"Well yeah we are, and this." She again motions to the window.

"Uh Haru, I 'm not sure I follow?" I lift my free hand, scratching my head. "You want us to just sit here? I don't think that 'actually' qualifies as 'doing' something. "

"This. This, right here. "She vigorously motions to the window, until she lets out a frustrated sigh, shaking her head, "Kao, it's called, storm watching."

"Ohhh, I get it. Leave it to commoners to figure out an activity that has nothing to do with any kind of money." I begin mischievously tease her, concealing my true awkward state, however a disconcerting thought strikes. "Uh Haru, what about-"I trail off with concern.

She sticks out her hand, and shakes it. "It's not that kind of storm! Koa, can't you see the waves, there's a wind storm coming." Her eyes drop to her hand nervously picking at the blanket, covering her legs. "You see I found a pamphlet on it, in the nightstand. Apparently it's a fairly common hobby in the off season…..So I thought it might be fun, that's all."

.

I rubbed my perplexed face, "Huh, well I guess that explains all the tourists," I shrugged my shoulders, and let out an amused chuckle. "And here, I thought they were all crazy, sunbathing on a freezing cold beach, but I guess, now that you mention it, it makes since." However, after spotting the dark clouds rolling in an ominous feeling washes over me. "Uh Haru, I hate to ask but what if-"

Her round chocolate eyes flash to mine. "Oh, no. it's not like that. Relax Koa. I uh, checked the weather report." She nervously bites her lip. "But thanks for thinking of me , anyway."

"The Italian weather report?" I raised a teasing eyebrow while asking in an incredulous tone.

"Shut up!" She playfully shoves me, "I think a happy sunny face and a dark pouting, grey cloud, are pretty universal." She shrugs her shoulders, "Between that, and few words I've picked up here and there, I somewhat figured it out."

"Really? Wow, call me impressed." A wide smile emerges on my face, amazed at how far our Brunette Beauty has come since Portland. "Okay, storm watching, it is." I enthusiastically nod my head. "Hey wait, I have an idea." I begrudgingly let go of her hand, and leap from the lumpy couch.

"Kao, where are you going?" She whips her head around, staring over the couch.

"Give me a minute…it's in one of these bags." I blindly reply, while madly digging through my bags. "I uh, thought you might be getting sick of _Italian,_ so I bought us a few snacks."

"Lasagna?" She teasingly offers.

"Ha- ha, you're freaking hilarious. No more three day old take out, for me. Italian happens to be a favorite of mine, and I'm beginning to hate the very sight of it." I stop in front of the couch, holding the paper bag, behind my back.

"Pity, there's so much of it left." She lifts her shoulders, turning back to the window. Completely ignoring what's behind my back. "And you said I can't tell a decent joke?" She chuckles.

I hold the paper bag out in front of me. "Ah, Haru, aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Uh no, did you forget, I'm wearing your last idea." She continues to gaze out the window, while pulling on the front of her panda sweatshirt.

"Yeah, and you love it." I teasingly swing the bag by its handle.

"Love, is such a strong word," She lets out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, show it to me."

With the Brunette Beauty's reluctant approval, my hand excitingly dives into the paper shopping bag pulling out a small blue bottle with a bright pink label.

Haru leans her head closer to the bottle. "Kao, its Sake." Lifting her head with a raised eyebrow, "Are you _trying_ to get me alone and drunk, in your hotel room?" She bluntly asks.

"No! It's nothing like that!" I sharply point to the pink label. "I uh, just thought of you, when I saw this on the shelf…go on, take a closer look."

She reluctantly leans in and reads the bottle. "Strawberry?" She looks up at me, trying not to crack a smile, "Kao, You bought strawberry sake?" Of course, she failed miserably and started laughing. "You know, just because its strawberry flavored doesn't mean I need it. Right? Next thing you'll tell me, is you bought fatty tuna?"

With warming cheeks, I awkwardly look away. "Wellll-"

"Oh," She speaks between chuckles, "tell me, you didn't."

I just silently nodded my dropped head, which only caused her to laugh, even harder.

I lifted the bottle closer to my face, "Hey, in my defense, the saleslady said it went well with cheese, and the sushi was right next to it. So silly me, I picked some up, knowing it's your favorite." I crossed my arms at my chest, somewhat hurt.

"Oh Kao." She shakes her head, trying desperately to hold in her laughter before tenderly placing her hand on my arm.

"What?" I try and pull my arm away, but I just can't bring myself to do it.

"Never mind," She dismissively waves a free hand, "Kao, I'm sorry for laughing." She places both hands on my folded arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. "It's just very sweet of you, that's all. Thanks Kao." She gives me one of her genuine smiles, the one that always sends my heart surging.

"Oh your, ah welcome Haru…..Besides, I don't think this small bottle could get both of us anywhere close to being drunk." I proudly hold up the blue frosted bottle, shrugging my shoulders. "And even if it did, it's still early enough we could safely sleep it off, before dark...So Haru, what do you say, care for a taste?" I raise a teasing eyebrow, as I give the small bottle an attention appealing shake.

She shrugs her shoulders, dropping her hands, before turning back to the crashing waves. "Sure why not, I'm game. It beats going blind with another movie marathon."

 **A couple of hours later …**

 **.**

 **Two old friends sit cross-legged on the green lumpy couch, paying little attention to the crashing waves.**

 **.**

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen his face," The blushing brunette speaks between bursts of laughter. "It was so hilarious!" Slapping her hand on her knee, unable to contain herself.

"That was nothing when he realized he left you behind….I was like Hika ….uh, did you uh, forget someone?" Trying my best to copy my brother's stunned face, while holding my stomach with rolling bouts of laughter. "He must have jumped like 10 freaking feet in the air, when he realized you weren't behind him. I've never seen him whip his head around so fast. I was actually surprised we didn't spend the rest of the night in the damn emergency room. "

.

She practically choked, after seeing my animated impression, pulling her almost empty glass away from her lips, before covering her giggling mouth with her hand. "Oh, pardon me."

Overcome with merriment, and the empty bottle of strawberry sake I'm unable to respond, suddenly flopping backwards on the green sofa, waving a dismissive hand.

She continues to roll with laughter, shaking her head, "No, no, no, I saw that face, it was _nothing_ compare to me leaning over him, when I was cutting the net, He looked like a damn tomato!"

Laying on my back, jovially motioning to my chest, "Well give the guy a break, you like stuck your chest in the poor guy's face." I propped myself up on my elbows "Love-struck or not, even I, couldn't hide _that_ reaction."

Her laughter slowly dies down. "Hmm, I never really thought about it like that." She shrugs her shoulders, "I just thought it was the quickest way to freeing us."

I shake my head with bursts of uncontrollable chuckles, "Damn Haru, can you be any more freaking oblivious? If you could have realized only a tenth of what was ' _actually'_ happening around you, you'd see that damn club in an entirely new light. "

"Oh, you mean about you and Hika's ' _real'_ brotherly love moments?" Haru fans her blushing face with her hand, "Holy cow, talk about spicy, my hottest fantasies are nothing compared to the real thing. " My tipsy friend jokes.

My laughter suddenly falls from my gaping lips "Wait what, how did you?"

She points to my shocked face, "Kao, you really should look at your face, it's freaking hilarious." Haru holds her stomach, while laughing.

"Haru! Y…y…you saw Hika and I?" My fuzzy head begins to clear with her drunken revelation.

Her laughter begins to die down, shrugging her shoulders, "Oh well that, I guess Honey and Mori-sempi decided I needed to know, so they left our adjoining door ajar, one night…and poof, mystery revealed."

"And?"

"And, what? I told you everything."

"AND, w…w...what do you think about-"

"Well, like you said, I kind remember you two, in a whole new light. Although I really should have put two and two together …..I mean your 'so called' act was wwwaaaayyyy too convincing….and you two can't really act that well." She shakes her head, chuckling with the thought.

"Hey, I seem to remember being good enough, to be invited to a certain brunette's house, back in the day." I chuckle with the memory of the fake fight.

"Yeah, that's true, the great Hitachiin blue and pink brotherly battle. How could I forget poor Honey-sempi flying over your heads?" Tears practically prick at the edges of her mirthful eyes. "Damn Kao, this wasn't expected…I haven't laughed this hard, for some time now."

I lift a hand to wipe the edge of my own tearing eyes, as my chuckles begin to fade, "Yeah, and about the past too, I thought that would 'never' happened. Who would have imagined storm watching?" Somewhat tipsy, I quickly stumble to my unbalanced feet, thrusting the last bit of my glass into the air. "To the new drunken pastime! Storm watching, not for the sober! "

.

Even more wobbly, Haru clumsily leaps from the couch, with her raised cup in the air, playfully clinking our glasses together. "Here, here!"

After our jovial toast for our newly discovered activity, we both flop back into the couch, accidently bumping heads, "Ow!" She winces rubbing the side of her head.

"Damn, that's smarts." I tenderly rub the side of my head as I take her drink, setting both of our glasses down. Quickly takeing her in my arms, with a concerned look. "Haru, I'm sorry, are you all right?"

While rubbing her head her moistened chocolate eyes, peek from under her long lashes "Relax Kao, it wasn't your fault, I should have known better." However, her breathtaking round chocolate eyes begin to awaken a shadow of a familiar feeling, deep within my body.

My captured eyes blinked, finding my fingers unconsciously cupping her soft cheek, as my dazed head slowly falls. Allowing my sake dappled mouth to slowly savor her strawberry lips. However the sweet moment was all too brief, as I pulled away, revealing my trademark mischievous grin, "There, does that make it better?"

.

She blinked up at me, "Kao, you must be really drunk, that wasn't even close to my head."

I playfully chuckle at her response, "Oh, really, it wasn't?" Unable to hold myself back, I gently lift her chin. "Here, let me try again," I softly whisper against her freshly kissed lips. The all too familiar fledging feeling begins to urge me forward, causing my shaky hand to join my other, softly guiding her adorable face closer, tenderly deepening the kiss.

.

Pulling away she playfully taps a finger on my lips, "Boy Kao….. Your _aim_ really sucks."

"Hmm, you don't say?" Falling back to her sweet lips, as an amused chuckle slips out. I drop my hands from her face, blindly wrapping her hands around my neck, resting them on my shoulders. Teasing our lips together, "Better?"

Feeling her cheeks warm against my own, "Uh... yeah. I think you got... the hang of it" She pulls my face closer.

"Well, I never claimed to be the 'sporty, twin, now did I?" Feeling the familiar sensation surging through my body, my exploring hand slips under the warm blanket, slowly sliding up her bare silky thigh. "Although there's 'other' more 'physical' activities, I'm actually quite good at." My hand bushes against her cotton boxers, pinning her hip to the couch.

.

"Kao-"She nervously looks away, sliding her long chestnut hair behind her ear. Before she finishes, I unabashedly swallow her words, in a breathless string of aggressive kisses. Firmly but gently pushing the Brunette Beauty back into the depths of the couch with my tongue darting between her glossed lips. With each distracted kiss, I blindly catch my upper body's decent with my hands, sinking into the couch's stiff green fabric, next to her damp sprawled out locks.

.

My heart sharply twists in my chest, feeling Haru's flat hand firmly rest against it. Figuring the Brunet Beauty was about to reject my passionate advances, and shove me away. I nervously swallowed, waiting for the impending push. _Except I quickly feel her fingers begin to curl and clench at my shirt, coaxing my upper body closer, silently urging me forward._ Just in case I was stupidly oblivious to her _tactile invitation_ , a content sigh slipped from our shared kiss….she wanted me.

.

It seemed my pained extended chase was _finally_ coming to end…..

We were about to begin a tantalizing new stage of _acceptance_ ….and my body burns at the appealing thought.

I nestled my side between the back of the couch and Haru's bare leg, while clumsily struggling to remove my button up. Leaving nothing to chance as we were unfortunately interrupted not just once, but twice, I hastily strip off both my shirts over my tousled ginger hair. Only separating from our heated escalating mouths with the rough removal of my bothersome clothing.

The breathless madness continues as the once adorable panda sweatshirt earns my scorn. The torrid stifling air mingles around our gasping breaths, once I begrudgingly jerk my head away. "Haru?" My golden eyes wordlessly plead with the panting brunet beauty, while twitching fingers begin to abruptly grab at the hem of the offensive garment.

Caught in her chocolate pools, my head begins to haze as the all too familiar feeling rages inside. Suddenly envisioning a _young short haired_ beauty in the middle of the throes of passion, beneath me, calling, practically screaming my given name. "Kaoru!"

The enticing image only lasts a moment, when I shake my confused head, noticing my hand roughly clawing at the sweet panda's face, feeling the cloth giveaway to my clenching fingers. What the hell, this shouldn't be happening..

…..She's right here, under me.

It only takes a bashful 'nod' of her head for me to swiftly remove the garment and toss it to the floor. Thinking nothing else of the sacrificed gift, I passionately sink back to our _shared_ moment, driving sweet reactions from my old classmate. Needy fingers glide over her long silky tresses, passionately sliding through my fingers. With our feverish skin finally touching, a long held content sigh _should_ release from my lips, however I only feel that _familiar_ feeling igniting into undeniable blaze.

I know I should savor every sweet kiss, every desired touch as I always promised myself, however…

I just can't …that raging familiar feeling, _won't allow it._

My final bit of self-control shatters when I suddenly feel her searing touch tentatively brush along my trembling chest. My frenzied hands begin to wildly travel along her soft body as my dazed head suddenly envisions, the short haired cross dresser, completely exposed underneath me. Her aching naked body writhing under my experienced fingers. "Ahhh Kao!" An anxious voice pulls my head back, causing me to shake my head from my old habit.

.

But the all too familiar, "Guilty Pleasure," pushes me forward …and won't let go. As my hand blindly reaches for Haru's bare alabaster legs, roughly wrapping them around my waist. " I...I ... need you to hold on to me." I mutter through stifling kisses.

With a 'nod' of her busied head, I hastily slip my open palm underneath her boxers, supporting her weight, lifting us from the couch. Ready to continue the heated exchange in a more comfortable and spacious location…as in Haru's small bed. Berating myself for my impatience, wishing I could wait just a little longer, so I could treat the Brunet Beauty in the fashion I've always dreamed… However, the thought is abruptly wiped from head, being upright causes Haru to consciously tighten her legs around my middle.

.

Feeling her searing hot apex tightly rub against my sensitive, throbbing middle, triggers my dazed head to roughly jerk back from the series of kisses. Without even thinking, I reach around and turn her lacey bra into a worthless rag, with one simple jerk of my long fingers, before tossing it to the floor. Haru's round chocolate eyes blink up at me as she takes shallow breathes.

Which only fuels the raging…. _addictive_ feeling, ripping through me.

Unable to even go, a few more feet I hungrily push her against the nearest wall. Not paying any mind to the gasp, I forced from her surprised parted lips. Madly devouring her in ravenous kisses, I begin to see the ' _school aged'_ Brunette Beauty, once more.

My over powering hands wrapped around her tiny waist, driving her lusting thrashing body over me. Jerking my hips up, being sure every inch is plunged deep into her restricting folds. Her short tousled chestnut hair brushes alone the back of her neck, as her head jerks back with unleashed screams of intoxicating need. "Ahgg Kaoru! Don't stop. Please!"

With her passionate demands, my fingers sink 'deep' into her hips, almost painfully, relentlessly forcing her aching body to take me mercilessly. Eliciting pained cries of wanton need. "Kaoru, please!"

However, _to my surprise_ the last scream sounded almost …. _frightened._

"Kaoru …please stop!" With Haru's alarming change of tone, my fuzzy head begins to clear, causing my rapidly beating heart to freeze…along with every inch of my half-dressed, sicken body.

My stunned golden eyes stare at the 'older' brunet's round terrified eyes. Catching sight of my hands painfully wrapped around her wrists, forcefully pining her to the wall, next to her head. My stomach violently flips, noticing light crimson fingerprints, not only along her arms but across her entire exposed skin... Realizing what I _could_ have done ….what …I've done so far.

My shaky hands jerk away.

"Haru, I didn't think ….I could ever do that ….I'm so-" However, I can't bring myself to even face her. Feeling like I'm going to be sick any minute, I hastily toss the 'love' of my life onto the damn bed, to then only grab my jacket, and shirt from the floor.

.

"Kao… Please ...don't go." She lets out heavy sigh, "We should really talk about this….this isn't like you." Her pained troubled voice rings in my ears as my burning eyes fall on my violently shaky hand, resting on the worn metal doorknob.

Without some much as glance over my trembling shoulder, my broken voice falls from my lips.

"Haru, I'm sorry…...I can't…..it's not safe…. _I'm not safe_."

 _ **End of Kaoru's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Several hours later …**_

Teetering on the edge of consciousness, my ears hear an opening door, but when my drowsy eyes flutter open, peeking around my pillow, all I can see is the door closed ,and unchanged. Somewhat irradiated with the imagined interruption, with my exhausted body on the brink of sleep, I let out a huff, tiredly nestling my head deeper in the cool overstuffed pillow.

That is until, an unknown weight silently sinks on the edge of my bed.

"I thought I wasn't going to see your ugly mug around here anymore?" I groggy speak, with my eyes relaxed and closed.

" "However the room remains awkwardly silent.

Letting out a long exhausting yawn, "Hey, if you're going to interrupt my beauty sleep, then you can at least answer me, damn it!"

" "Frustrated by the silence, I abruptly whirl around, reaching for my light.

"Don't! ….. just leave it off." A dejected voice sadly slips in to the dark bedroom.

"Okay" I let out a sigh, "What this about, little brother?"

" _Hika_ …I…I can't ….control it."

"Kao? What the hell are you -" I trail off, as the wheels in my head begin to turn.

" "

 _(Okay for the simple dramatic effect ... I purposely didn't name the POV...of curse you now know it's Hikaru :)_

All I can hear is clothes rustling next to me, until I hear something placed on my bedside table. Figuring something is horrible wrong my hand blindly feels around the table, lifting several items to my adjusting eyes. "A phone? Hey wait this is-"

"Haru's passport….along with where you can find her."

"Why are you giving me this, Kao what the hell is going on, with you?" I hissed out in a panic.

A heavy sigh invades the darkened bedroom. "Tag, you're it, Hika." My little brother's broken voice barely reaches my ears. "She going to need you ….we both do."

"What the hell do you mean, I'm freaking 'it'? Damn it Kaoru you're scaring me!"

I feel my bed shift, before a blinding strip of light paints the floor of my bedroom, causing me to rapidly blink my eyes. Noticing a dejected silhouette standing at my opened doorway.

"Hika, I need….. _distance_."

Setting upright in my bed, I frantically fumble for my light, flicking it on. Quickly adjusting to the stark bright light, only to see Kao's miserable face, red with freshly fallen tears for a split second, before he turns his back….on me. "I'm counting on you Hika, keep her safe." And with that, the door clicks shut.

….with my _broken_ little brother, on the other side.

 **End of Hika's POV**

 **.**

 **End of chapter 32.**

* * *

 **I know, I know, this isn't at** _ **all**_ **like Kaoru, however that's my point. Kaoru could now be struggling with the very addiction that kept him going, all those years, during Haru's absence. Please keep in mind, he stopped when he realized what was happening, most of it was a guilty pleasure fantasy….and for time he wants to stay away, and keep safe.**

So here it is, with this very update I'm officially over a _**million**_ words written! Yaaaa! …and for some reason this chapter was a bear to get done. I mean I ended up sick in the middle of summer. However, after three weeks of relentless struggle, it's _finally_ finished! Time for some sushi takeout and chocolate cheese cake. I know it's an unusual combination, but hey, my friends and I aren't particularly normal.

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Please: Follow /Review/Favorite/ Share**


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club._

Back in our world

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 33

* * *

 _ **Haruhi's POV.**_

 _ **Somewhere in Europe...**_

 _ **.**_

Small swirls of chilled breath hover around my head in the bright autumn morning. Standing in front of a little outdoor produce stand as I make my selection with a discerned eye. I happily reach for a polished blended apple, almost giddily scrunching my shoulders while lifting it to my face. Delighted to be amidst the modestly busy outdoor market I contently close my eyes, finding myself reveling in the sweet fall scent of the freshly harvested fruit.

.

This was my kind of shopping. I couldn't say life in Portland wasn't all that bad. There were certain aspects that reminded me of … With a pained squeeze at my heavy chest, I forced the thought of my cherry blossomed homeland out of my thoughts.

While living in seclusion I would often find myself on a sunny Saturday morning casually strolling the creative displays while scarfing on some freshly made street cuisine. Slurping on pan-fried noodles, passing everything from brightly glazed pottery to handmade herbal soaps. Trying my best to blend in to the busy weekend market. Of course, having two burly bodyguards assigned to my every move made that rather difficult.

.

With a wide gratified smile, I open my eyes before handing the awaiting vender my selection. The heavier set woman, with dark pulled back hair, bundled up in a worn navy pea coat happily nods her head, after taking my produce. Once handing her the necessary euros I watch the natural faced woman, with a small birthmark on the side of her face gladly load my freshly picked produce into a tan canvas bag. With my business finished, I carefully slide the bag over my arm and begin to walk the seemingly endless rows of street venders.

Trying my best to learn yet another countries' ways of life while clumsily finding my way around the small town. However, unlike Rome and London the modest mountain town has a significantly slower feel to it…closely resembling my old life.

Settling into my sixth week of the 'forced' Hitachiin European tour, with a completely different escort. I can't say I was very surprised, seeing a drained, yet smirking Hikaru attempting to wake me, before even the sun was up.

Exhausted, both physically and emotionally from the confusing, somewhat tense ordeal I found my tearstained face pressed into the hotel's flat pillow, when Hikaru found me. It ended up being several hours after Kaoru sadly hurled himself out the door, refusing to even look at me, much less speak to me.

Just thinking of the panicked younger twin caused my hand too unconsciously find its way over my heavy beating chest. I desperately wanted to hash things out with him. I knew deep down Kaoru would never really hurt me…What happened that night was NOTHING I've ever witnessed from the gentler twin. I could see it in his wavering eyes something wasn't right ….it was like he was internally struggling…With 'what' that actually was, I don't have the foggiest. However, since his abrupt departure that night, he would only talk to his twin,

… _Completely shutting me out._

 _Making it impossible to figure out what actually happened, between the two of us._

Hikaru tried to cover for his younger brother's silence. Explaining for the time, Kaoru had his hands full cleaning up his mess, and prepping for the next show. Nevertheless, my lips remained firmly shut, knowing what he said to be a complete balled face lie. During our little beach trip Kaoru had said, he was actually relieved Hikaru was taking the show's prep seriously, so he could concentrate on keeping me safe, and tucked away from the Shadow King .

.

Since that night was something …well, private, between Kaoru, and myself, I didn't feel comfortable talking about it. Not that I could, even if I wanted to… Damn, I would kill for a girlfriend right about now. I mean since we were on the run, hiding from the damn Shadow King's ever-reaching tentacles. It wasn't REALLY safe to call a lot of people, so Mei was out. Not to mention the more distance between the twins, and my overly protective father, the better.

.

Both the two ginger men decided it was best that communication be kept to a minimum, consisting of prepaid phones between the two brothers. Meaning, at the moment, there's only one person I could 'possible' go to …and that wasn't going to remotely happen….

I wasn't about to hurt Hika…..again. …and telling him I practically slept with his younger brother, would do just that. It wasn't I was ashamed with what we did,

….it's just now so …. _complicated_.

Ever since our last night in London, when Mori "accidently" left the adjoining door open. And Yes, I do believe it was the two sempi's intention to do so. Things between the three of us have become just that …complicated.

I mean even though the subject seems to be treated like a massive gorilla in the room, I now know the two ginger men not only hold long held preexisting feelings for myself, but deeply held emotions …. Along with (Inwardly clearing my throat) a surprising "physical" attraction with _each other_.

Hell, I don't have a clue even on how to approach the delicate subject …I mean in my drunken state I was able to gather a enough liquid courage to elude to it, with Kaoru, but I haven't been able speak to Hika about it. Not in the five days, we've been thrown together.

The deeply held concern swimming in Hikaru's golden pools caused me to believe he already knew "something" happened….. I could tell Hika was having a rough time, he was inwardly debating whether he really wanted to know the details, taking everything that he can possibly muster to restrain himself, from asking. He wasn't his usual fun-loving self. Making just carrying on a normal conversation…. Difficult, at best.

The awkward behavior between the two of us was quickly developing into a massive canyon….I mean he tried acting normal, plastering his usual mischievous smirk on his face while escorting me to our next destination. It wasn't like the older ginger hasn't grown since his overly possessive high school days … He just wasn't very good at it.

Of course, my rather recent jumpy behavior didn't help matters, in the slightest. It's not like I went completely unscathed by the unsettling incident with Kaoru …and I'm afraid Hika is unjustly taking the brunt of it, once again.

Although the difference between the two gingers is, night and day I find my body unconsciously jerking away whenever Hika even comes near me. I try and cover it up, force a reassuring smile or innocently returning his touch after the fact …but I can tell he notices the ongoing behavior ….and it's practically killing him.

Even our mutual need for something a little less hectic didn't help the growing situation. However, I had to admit, our current European stop was a complete surprise.

Identical opposites to the very end ….Unlike Kaoru, who remained decisive, thoughtfully considering my suggestions, Hika knew exactly where he wanted to go next. Knowing the twins, I fully expected to be dragged to yet another sprawling metropolis, or one of those exclusive resorts for the nauseating privileged…but no, that's wasn't the case.

Instead I'm somewhat floored finding he had rented a modest winter chalet just outside of the french town of, Les Bossons. Apparently, Hikaru's outdoorsy side from our Ouran years was now slipping through. Deciding on a more natural entertainment, with the countless majestic hiking trails winding around Mount Blanc.

I could tell the anxious older brother didn't want to stray too far from his confused twin… And seeing as the final leg of the European part of fashion week ends in Paris, we didn't. Well, for most people it would be clear on the other side of the country, but for the jet setting gingers it was a short hop….and well within reach at a moment's notice.

"Uh… Haru, are you ready to head back?" A familiar voice caused my head to turn in the direction of a single towering red and gold tent, just two slots ahead of me. Seeing Hika awkwardly readjust his black backpack on his shoulder, cautiously calling out, while juggling a small rolled paper bag, and two capped coffee cups. He uneasily stands next to various jewelry displays, adorned with polished chained stones, and intricate beaded earrings. Waiting for some kind of acknowledgment …. Noticing the simple guarded act causes my chest to painfully tighten with a fresh round of guilt.

.

"Uh yeah, sounds good, Hika." I forced a smile on my face, waving to the drop-dead gorgeous ginger. I couldn't help but notice numerous salivating women ogling in his direction. One woman in particular even walked straight into a supporting tent pole, nearly bringing the entire thing crashing down on several very surprised shoppers. It didn't matter if the man was adorned in high-end designer duds or dressed down in jeans and hiking gear, the older twin "always" stuck out. "With all the fresh vegetables I bought, I'm thinking of making a curry for tonight's dinner. If we hurry back, it can simmer while we're on our Hike."

.

You would think the same could be said for his identical younger twin. However, Kao, has this almost unnatural ability to practically blend in to his surroundings, when needed. Like in crowded airports, or carrying out the sneaky part of their planned pranks, back in our Ouran days. Whereas Hika, would usually cockily accept his gawking fate, being the obvious 'distraction, for both men, and women, alike.

.

"Haru, you don't need to put yourself out, I figured we'd just go out. You know I am a full grown man, I've been taking care of myself for some time, now."

"You cook? Now I've heard everything." I sarcastically ask.

"Well, no not exactly per se…..but, hey, I make a mean reservation." He chuckles.

"That's what I thought you would say. Hika, really, it's fine. It's no trouble what's so ever."

"Well good, to be honest, I was hoping you would say that, it sounds rather tasty." He clumsily motions a hand over his snug fitting navy sweater, "That will definitely hip the spot …I tend to be a bit ravenous after a hike." A wide gratified smile flashes on his chiseled face, before his eyes drop down to the two cups in his hands. "Oh!" He awkwardly chuckles, "I almost forgot, here you go. It's to help warm up your insides, for the trip back." The handsome ginger nods his head to the side while offering me one of the cups.

.

The minute his soft hands brush against my fingers, I unconsciously jerk them away. "Oh sorry, the outside of the cup is much hotter, than I thought it would be." I apologetically hiss out, while dramatically sticking my thumb in my mouth, all the while 'pretending' to sooth it.

He lifts his free hand to his head, rubbing the back of his neck, sliding his wounded golden eyes to the side. "Uh yeah, sorry about that." I could tell he knew I was covering for my abrupt reaction, and it just seemed to hurt him, even more.

As the distance between us grows ….so did the awkward silence. With only the sounds of crunching gravel scuffing the soles of our shoes. My lowered gilt laden eyes covertly slide over, watching the uneasy ginger. One look and I can tell we are both in the same boat, desperately struggling to come up with something, ANYTHING that could break the tense chilled air surrounding us. Of course, he senses my stare and blinks back a concerned look. "Yes, Haru, do you need something?"

.

Being caught by Hika causes my cheeks to suddenly flush, "Uh, no." I shake my head, before sliding my gloomy eyes to my feet. "It's nothing...really."

"Here, allow me." He awkwardly speaks with no trace of asking permission. Before I even realize it, Hika skillfully alleviates my bag of produce off my shoulder.

With one hand, wrapped around my creamy latte I stop in front of Hika, clumsily shaking my palms for him to stop, "Hika, you're already carrying your bag. You don't need to carry mine, as well. I'm a big girl, I can handle it on my own."

Without missing a step my old friend just continues to walk right pass me, revealing a playful smirk as he does. "Haru, quit your protesting, it's already done." He blindly adds, while continuing towards the rented house.

I can't help but stare at his broad retreating back, a precisely placed white stripe runs across his black parka, only emphasizing his wide muscled shoulders. I shake my head from the momentary distraction before practically jogging to catch up with his wide, persistent strides. "Uh, thank you…Hika." While nervously sliding my hair behind my ear my eyes wander to my bag, when an idea strikes me. "So uh, I plan on making the curry extra spicy, tonight. I remember that's how you and Kao used to like it."

.

That stops him in his tracks, with wide golden eyes staring down at me. "You do, really?"

I quickly pull my cup from my lips, while rolling my eyes, "Oh please, how could I forget? All those pitchers of water, I gulped down." I playful exaggerated, waving my hand in front of my mouth. " Woo, when it came to you two it was always the spicier, the better." I chuckled, "Going out with you two was ALWAYS an adventure."

As if coming back from an old memory he happily nods to himself, "I wouldn't go as far as calling it an adventure…. but with you there it was never boring." He chuckled, taking a sip from his capped cup, "I remember you would make _such_ a fuss when Kao and I 'escorted' you…you would go on and on about going home and starting your boring homework, or shopping ….and it wasn't even the FUN kind, either."

.

"Escorted?" I feigned outrage while poking a finger in his hard shoulder, "You two practically manhandled me!" I lift my hand, playfully tapping my cheek, in a thoughtful manner. "Besides, I seem to recall a certain pair of twins almost awestruck when they decided to 'stalk' me all the way to the supermarket."

"Ahh come on Haru, we were just making sure you remembered the commoner coffee." Hika glances at his shoulder before chuckling.

"What do you mean forget, we had an entire pantry stocked full of the stuff."

"For the most part, we just simply carried out what the Boss ordered us to do." Realizing what he just said he cautiously paused, carefully watching my reaction.

My breath suddenly stopped, inwardly waiting for the impending mixture of emotions that normally followed whenever the slightest thought of our old club invaded my thoughts. However, to my surprise there wasn't anything too overwhelming. For the most part, it was just faded memories of the prankster twins, causing a smile to slowly emerge in front of the ginger.

When he noticed my small smile, a smirk quickly curls under his sparking mischievous eyes, while playfully nudging my arm with his elbow. "We merely stood next to you ….and gently 'guided' you in the direction you needed to go. Just like any other gentlemen would be expected to do."

"Guided?! Geeze, having personally experienced your so called technique I'm dying to ask was your instructor covered in dark hair, and partial to yellow fruit? "

"Really Haru, a monkey? Well, well, look who's finally gained a sense of humor. I'll have you know women absolutely 'love' going out with me. " He teasingly give his head a little shake, allowing a stray breeze to come out of nowhere and whip through his thick ginger hair. "They can't get enough."

"Get enough of what, bananas?" I take another quick sip, from my cup." You and your twin, practically dragged me."

Hika, bit down on his lip, holding back his laughter, while defending himself. "Banana what? Geeze, Haru that was _really_ , _really,_ bad. If you're gaining your newfound sense of humor, on reading up, it's time to get a new book. "

"Oh Hika, and you call that better than the banana thing? Sounds like some else needs to _read up_. Oh, by the way if you want to know, the bookstore is in the other direction." I playfully swing a thumb behind me.

"Oh, ha-ha. Your freaking hilarious." He rolled his eyes, "Now, Haru, I can honestly say, that wasn't the case." With a cocky smirk playing on his lips he arrogantly pointed a finger down, towards the rocky path. "I'll have you know we never allowed your precious 'feet' to even touch the ground."

"So then were back to manhandling, again." I dryly add, after savoring the rich creamy coffee.

"Whatever," He shrugs his shoulders, letting out a few chuckles, "That was 'such a long time ago. I uh, can't believe it's actually…. been _years_." Hika speaks in a distracted tone, sinking back into a faded memory.

"Yeah, your right." I chuckled as the overwhelming pain that once squeezed at my chest, when thinking about our shared past wasn't there….well let's not go crazy, it wasn't _completely_ gone,

… _But I could definitely feel a growing warmth begin to replace it._

"Although when it came down to it, you would surprisingly go along with it. Damn that was funny seeing your adorable face go all red, while gulping one glass after another." He teased but I didn't respond, after a long awkward pause I felt a hand shake my shoulder. "Um, Haru are listening?"

I jumped, noticing my hand covering my heart, all on its own. "Oh, uh sorry." I awkwardly babbled with blushed cheeks, "You could have warned a person, drinking water only makes the burning that much worse."

"Now where would the 'adventure' be in that?" He raised a teasing eyebrow, "Well to be fair, after your 'second' glass I did try-"He chuckled while halfheartedly defending himself.

"Yeah right, by then the damage was done. It seems I was always the butt of your jokes," I dryly add while crossing my arms.

Before my body could flinch Hika reaches out and impishly pinches my cheek, "But you always had the most adorable reactions."

I unfurl my arms, slapping away his hands, from my blushing cheek. "Will you knock it off?"

"I uh, just couldn't help myself." He begins to awkwardly look ahead, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "Well anyway … I remember that one time, I don't remember what you ordered exactly, but I thought you were going to pummel that unsuspecting waiter for just his pitcher of water." He amusingly laughed to himself.

"I nearly did." I peeked around his arm, seeing his handsome face almost the same shade as his hair…..Wait, was Hika actually blushing?!

"Yeah Koa, and I, laughed all the way home that night." His laughter died down, with his hand sliding off his neck, "Haru, it's a nice thought, but I know How much you don't like spicy food….I can just use pepper."

"No that's okay, back in the states I …uh don't know why, but I kind of started craving spicy foods."

"Really, that's strange." He shrugs his shoulders while casually walking the trail.

"Yeah, it's sort of funny, now, that I 'actually' think about….It just came out of nowhere." Speaking in a distracted tone, pushing back a suspicion about missing the twins…even back then. I thoughtfully gazed at the ginger man, who seemed deep in thought.

…..of course, neither of us bothered looking up, at the time.

 **End of Haru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mori's POV.**

 **Japan**

Chilled drops trickle down in wandering trails, clinging to the rain soaked awning over my head. In my haste of leaving the car I paid little mind to the miserable weather, leaving me to suffer the wet consequents. Wondering just how long I've been waiting I slide my hand in my coat, pulling my phone from my pocket as 10:59 PM flashes on the glossy screen. Feeling the nasty weather pick up I swiftly return my phone to my pocket, before jerking the collar closer to my neck. With my face partially obscured, I peer out into the rainy night.

.

A little ways down the street two blinding circles beam through the driving rain. My eyes squint towards an ominous stretched car slowly rolling forward, splashing puddled water over the nearby curb. Until the vehicle's rain slicked tires slowly roll to a stop, just in front of my polished black shoes. I quickly turn my head, cautiously checking the desolate dark streets, before slipping from the shadows, and sliding into the awaiting car.

.

The dimly lit overhead light glints off a pair of glasses as a familiar arrogant looking face leans forward out of the darkness. "Mori, glad you could make it, would you care for something to drink." He tips his glass causing the chunked ice to clink against the short tumbler.

"Morinozuka." Holding up a dismissive palm, "No, let's just get on with it…what do you want?" Speaking in indifferent tone.

Pulling his dark drink from his lips, raising a quizzical eyebrow, "Morinozuka? We were schoolmates, friends for years. Hell, even club mates. "

My jaw tenses with his cavalier attitude towards our current situation, "Then maybe you should act like it."

"Well, I guess I've earned that to some degree." He clears his throat, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Ah, then straight to the point, Morinozuka-san. After all, you are a man of few words. Although, I must say, I still don't quite understand the decision to enter in the legal field …..Surely, you would have realized your chosen field is surrounded by communication …as in 'verbal,' communication."

My tightened fist lashes out, clasping around my onetime friend's neck. "I said, get on with it." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"Very well, no reason to turn violent," feeling his raspy voice under my palm.

His photo crumples in my free hand, hidden by my side. "No, I've think I have plenty of reason, you're threatening the happiness of my family." My hand carefully tightens around the man's windpipe. "Why shouldn't I just….squeeze?"

"Go ahead." His restricted airway causes the Shadow King to uncomfortably wheeze out his words. "Do you honestly think I haven't thought of that? If anything happens to me my personal bodyguards have instructions to release the photos." He ignores his sweaty face, and the lack of air, giving me an expectant look through his crooked glasses.

With my hand held on the man's throat, I inwardly struggle with the surge of overwhelming temptation. However, I reluctantly pull my hand away, releasing the blackmailing bastard. "I'm in no mood for your arrogant grandstanding. Now, get on with it. "

I straighten my back, coldly staring down at my scheming schoolmate uncomfortably gasping with labored breaths, while massaging his pained throat. He abruptly leaned over the seat next to him roughly coughing.

After a prolonged silence, he gradually regains his composure, readjusting his glasses, arrogantly tugging his sleeve of his suit, before clearing his throat. "This all goes away with a single favor."

"What exactly do you want?" I pull back my shoulders.

"Simple, just convince Honey to sell the shares of my company." He lifts his glass tumbler, taking a quick sip. "When all said and done, I'll have those shares running through so many hands he won't even know it's me buying them back…. It will just become one of those untimely stock market oversights."

"He's not stupid, he'll figure it out." Shaking my head.

He darkly chuckles, adjusting his glasses. "In that case… I'm afraid your hands will have to get a little dirty," A wicked smirk slowly emerges on his lips, "Sell your half of Usagi enterprises to me."

Frustrated, I roughly toss the crumpled photo across the limo's cab, landing right next to the ex-host vice president. "Then you might as well send your pictures. Mitsukuni, will never forgive me after that. It will be as if I stabbed him in the back, myself."

Kyoya's coal like eyes glance down to the seat next to him, picking up the crumpled photo. "Pity." Holding up the loosely balled paper to his raised eyebrow. "I thought with your 'mastery' skills of a well-practiced attorney, you could easily get out of this." He shakes his head, "tsk, tsk …I guest not." He carefully unfurrows the wrinkled photo, sliding it back on my leg.

" "I roughly snatch the photo from my knee while listening to the cocky son of a bitch prattle on.

"You know, you really should learn to occasionally look over your shoulder, then maybe you wouldn't find yourself in such unfortunate business." He taps his chin, "Hmm, I wonder what will happen to your 'happy little family' once, Honey turns his back on you? He leans forward with a maliciously chuckle. "You've been working against him this whole time."

" "

He falls back in his seat, rotating his wrist, watching the whiskey slowly whirl around the chunked ice. "Oh dear, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't just effect you now would it? No, I guess not, since Honey is the patriarch of Haninozukas. Why this could affect your sweet mother, your chatty little brother-"My obscured tighten fists shake with pure anger.

Gleaming knowing eyes peek from behind his glass, before he pulls it to his side. "How would your own son even fair with something so drastic?"

"Only this is ridiculous. I know my cousin, and family is 'everything' to him." I casually unfurrow my arms, lifting the crumbled photo of myself, and a partially destroyed pink bunny. "When all said and done, it's just a stupid stuffed animal." I lied with an indifferent tone.

"True, it's risky. I'll give you that. But you just showing up only validates my theory, further. No, we all know it's crazy, but Honey tends to be a 'wee' overprotective with that thing. " He glances at his watch, "Ah, will you look at the time. Only an hour before trading starts in the New York stock exchange." He lifts up a hand over his head, pressing a silver button. "Driver, stop the car, Mr. Morinozuka, will be getting out." Kyoya drops his hand, gracefully motioning to the door, not so subtlety ending our meeting.

.

The smooth ride of the darkened black stretch slows to a halt, as I do my best to contain my blistering anger, so is to not "accidently" kill the bastard, before making my hasty exit. I swiftly swing open the door, taking my first step out of the car. Sinking a single polished oxford up to my ankle in a fairly large puddle of chilled water, the driver unknowingly parked in. "I'll be in touch."

"Oh incidentally," I turn back around, catching Ootori casually sitting in the darkened cabin, with a small overhead light shining down on him , making his outward appearance menacing . "While deciding your best choice of action you can just hand over the shares to that textile company, the Hitachiins have been _toying_ with."

"What have they ever done to you?" My voice practically rumbles.

"Nothing really, just stand in my way, for the last time." Ootori, smugly lifts his hand, adjusting his glasses, causing the overhead light to reflect off of them, concealing his stone cold eyes. "I'll be eagerly waiting your inevitable decision ... Do try and not keep me waiting too long. After all, _time is money."_

Peering through the rain drenched night, I sharply tug at the collar around my neck, readying myself to fully step from the car. But for some reason, my overwhelmed head drops, staring down at the expanding ripples surrounding my soaked foot, caused by the icy drops plopping down in the murky puddle,

…When the most self-serving, treacherous thought slowly worms inside my head, "Wait."

Mori, what the hell are you thinking, she doesn't deserve that!asn't ….Yeah, but neither does my entire family. I slowly shake the hurtful action from my head, sliding from the seat. "No, never mind, I'm nothing like you."

A confident smirk played under his intrigued eyes. "Oh, Morinozuka, is there something else? Is there something else that could 'possibly' save your family?"

'

 _ **End of Mori's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hika's POV**_

 _ **French Alps**_

 _ **.**_

My golden eyes glare down at my twitching fingers, burning for just the slightest touch as I abruptly jerk them back to my side. I had found them yet "again" inching closer, on their own, towards her soft hand. I folded my arms, pinning the offended appendage to my chest, with a frustrated huff."

Her adorable chocolate eyes flashed up in my direction. "Uh Hika, did you say something?"

Oh damn, of course she heard that, "Uh no, I was just listening to the uh…the birds." I anxiously pull my flavored latte, which has long since cooled, to my lips, hiding my blushing cheeks. I could feel the unappealing sticky residue of the stale whip cream, flowing over my tongue. But it didn't matter, for the time being this stale cup of coffee was my only salvation, for the moment.

"Oh." Her disappointed eyes dropped down to her partially eaten strawberry filled pastry. She breaks off a piece, awkwardly taking a bite as she quietly glances around.

When I went to pick up our coffees, they had several freshly glazed pastries laying out right next to the register. Figuring they were oozing with strawberry preserves, Haru's favorite, I didn't think twice to snatch up the entire doily covered plate of them, for the trip back.

Obscured behind the lidded cup I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Really, freaking birds, how lame could I get?

Come on Hikaru get it together... "this" isn't why you brought her up here. Damn, back home, you busted your ass to rush back, some much so, your workaholic mother banned you from your own office. You've already wasted an entire week. And what do you have to show for it? NOTHING! Your ass, has achieved _absolutely_ nothing. Only more damned awkwardness between the two of us. How much more are you willing to let go?

.

I inwardly berated myself …of course these last few days, I've been doing that quite a bit lately. The suffocating silence wasn't good for much else. Sure, every once in a while, we would temporarily break the silence with an occasional topic. But the tense air around us never fully dissipated, causing the damn awkward silence too inevitably return…and usually with avenges.

.

Any minute Kaoru could call, giving us the all clear ...And once again, your chance will have slipped through your buttered fingers. Damn it Kao, what the hell did you do? My obscured fists tightened with all the varying array of emotions boiling just beneath the surface, for my absent twin. Worry, trepidation, uneasiness, anger, abandonment, just to name a few. I knew I would be walking into _something_ after the the way he left me staring at my bedroom door, it was a complete shock. I mean, the moment I snapped out of it I hastily leaped from my bed, trying to go after him, but he just vanished from the estate, without a trace….It was clear Kao, wanted to be left alone, even from me.

.

So, I quite literally threw some essentials into a bag and fled to her side. My breath was actually stolen when I walked into that crappy shoebox hotel room of theirs. It was hard to imagine anyone staying the night in such tiny place, let alone two people, for days. Of course, my heart practically shattered when the concrete "proof" they had been staying in this pay per-night hovel laid asleep right before my eyes.

.

Haru was curled up into a flimsy blanket on a tiny bed. Her sleeping face was half obscured by her pillow, noticing her face look shadowed in sadness I carefully reached down, brushing her hair away from it. The skin under her eyes was red and swollen, the evidence of her tears dry on her skin… I softly cursed,

 _Knowing ever since Haru reentered "our world," she has been nothing but hurt by it…_

My shaky hands reached out to softly glide over the brunette's silky strands, silently apologizing. With the comforting touch, her delicate cheek unconsciously lingered closer to my large hand. I reached up with my free hand, wiping the burgeoning moisture, from my gazing eyes, all the while silently promising to make her happy, again,

… _.like she was, before the club._

With that, silent promise sealed deep in my chest I quickly went around the tiny room, packing away what little belongings they had before waking the Brunet Beauty.

My golden eyes flashed to the literal distance growing between us as we quietly trudge up the path, nearing the rented chalet. My chest burns, reminding me since we arrived I've not done one damn thing to obtain that precious promise! Without wasting another precious minute, I abruptly stop in front of the startled brunet, "Damn it, I can't take this, anymore!"

She clumsily stumbles to stop, while blindly cleaning off the glaze from her hands, before tucking the crumpled paper in her bag, "Hika, what's wrong?" Her wide concerned eyes flicked to mine.

Frustrated, I fling out my arms between us, "This, whatever 'THIS' is… isn't us!" I roughly slide a hand through my hair. Frankly, at the moment, I felt more like roughly grabbing on to it, pulling straight up. "Haru, do you have any idea what I had to 'AGREE' to, just to be here, in the first place?" Just the thought of what that devious cake stuffing blonde asked from me caused my stomach to twist ….to be honest, I never thought I would 'ever' even remotely consider something like that, again.

.

"How would I know? Hika, you never said anything, once you came back!" Her voice raises defensively.

"Well let's just say, it's 'something', I don't even want to think about! But when that horrible phone call ended so suddenly-" Without even thinking my hands reach out desperately clasping around her flinching shoulders. "Damn it Haru, I thought the two people, I care about most it this world were involved in some kind of accident! Without even thinking twice I agreed to that short demon's demands, before rocketing back, with my own army, searching every possible hospital we came across!"

.

She lifted a timid hand, resting it on my arm, "Hika, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to worry you. I thought Kao, had explained the phone just kind of flew out of my hand, there wasn't anything we could do, It was just gone after that."

I consciously bit my bottom lip, carefully considering my next words. Which anyone who knew me, would say, that wasn't my norm. I usually don't give a damn and just honestly speak my mind. But, now I'm risking furthering the awkwardness between us.

With troubled eyes intently gazing into hers I begin to step across the line, I been trying to avoid. "Look Haru, clumsily talking about the damn weather, or what's for dinner, isn't 'us' ….It never has been."

She shivers in her adorable pale yellow windbreaker, "Well actually, now that you've said something it is becoming kind of chilly. Hika, don't you feel it?"

"Haru, be serious." I snapped back, feeling she wasn't taking me seriously.

The brunet beauty cautiously takes a step back, crossing her arms at her chest, rubbing her hands over the adorable yellow parka. "I am, it really does feel colder." She anxiously glances around us, "It feels like something is in the air." She raises a teasing eyebrow," Besides, I thought you were excited about dinner."

"I AM, I honestly can't remember the last time I've eaten any kind of home cooking." I let out another frustrated sigh," Haru, you know very well that's not my point. That's not 'us'. In the past, ' _both_ ' of us have been called out for being too 'blunt', almost brutally, in fact."

Haru points to herself shaking her head, "I don't think I was ever called 'brutal'."

"Okay, fine maybe that was just me." I shrug my shoulders, while motioning to her, "You were just extremely naive in what was 'actually' happening, 'right' in front of you." I sarcastically speak to myself, but spoke loud enough for her to clearly hear it.

"What?" Haru, blinked up at me with her 'usual' perfectly innocent face.

Shaking my head, realizing this "side" of the brunet beauty hasn't changed, "Never mind…. My point is 'we' don't screw around, when something needs to be said." I once more nervously chew on my bottom lip, carefully considering my next words. "Look, Haru I understand something happened with you and Kao, ….and 'BELIEVE' me when I say, it's taking EVERY cell in my being not to climb that mountain…..But, Haru out of everybody you must realize ….I'm not Kao ."

"Hika, I've always known you're not Kao."

"Listen, Haru, what I'm trying to say is…. You've always treated us as individuals. Lord knows, you never treated Kao, any different when it came to my rare screw-ups."

With her arms crossed, she cocked here hip, giving me a knowing look. "Rare, Really, Hika?"

Throwing my hands in the air, "Fine, _my too numerous to count_ , in fact I bet there isn't a big enough number to quantify how many times I've majorly stuck my foot in my mouth!" I sarcastically snap back. "There happy?" crossing my arms, sharply nodding my head.

"Okay, if you say so." She lifts a hand in front of her mouth as she attempts to hold back her snickers.

"Hey, quit laughing, I'm being serious, here." A chuckle slips out.

"Sorry Hika, your right," Haru bites her bottom lip, forcing her giggles to die down. "I just never thought you would actually say something like that."

I pressed my lips together in a firm line, giving my face a strong earnest expression, "Haru, there's so much we need to talk about, this awkwardness growing between the two of us isn't helping matters….and to be 'BRUTALLY honest, we've already wasted way too much time 'not' being honest with each other, in the first freaking place!" Being sure to apply the descriptive word, making my point.

.

I roughly run my fingers through my disheveled hair, blowing out a heavy sigh, "Haru, have you ever just sat down and really thought about it? ….because since I've been away that seems to be all I've been doing lately." My depressed shoulders fall, as my voice nearly cracks with emotion, "What we _could_ have had….. _together?_ With the all those years we carelessly tossed away?" Wanting my hands free, I uncap my cup, splashing the cold contents onto the grassy side of the trail before stuffing it in my bag. Saving it for later, since there wasn't any waste bins along the winding trail, to the chalet.

.

She flinches away from my fingers as I try and hold her hand, "You know the usual things people share, when their in love ….a home …..a uh, family…..a life. We could have had all of that."

"Hika." Her soft voice strains.

With burning cheeks, I purposely grab both her hands, lacing her fingers snuggly between mine. "Haru, I'm not willing to wait." I stubbornly lift our hands between us, "and 'this' needs to stop." Firmly referring to her reaction with my golden gaze pinned to her wide chocolate eyes, I gently lift our interlaced fingers, while placing a sweet kiss on our joined hands. "Whatever happened... I'm not Kao." Softening my voice.

.

She sadly tears her eyes away, "I'm sorry, Hika, I don't mean to be like this it's just-"

I quickly unlace our fingers, gently lifting her chin leveling her depressed eyes, with mine, cutting her off. "Hey. I mean it. Please don't finish 'that' thought. To be honest, I'm really worried about Kao, actually 'both' of you, BUT I REALLY DON'T want to know ….or rather, I don't think I can handle knowing, I mean just yet."

She roughly swallows, "Hika." Her woeful voice barely comes out in a hoarse whisper.

My hand slips from her chin, "Look Haru," Seeing her pained eyes, just nudges me further into keeping my promise. "Kao, and I wanted to talk to you, but because of those damn pictures, and the Shadow King, we just haven't found the right time. So I guess, it's now up to me to bumble my way through it."

Damn it, little brother, you so owe me for this one…. I can't believe I'm about to do this, without you even being here. We agreed we would sit down together and do this. I inwardly curse my absent twin, while silently steeling my resolve.

… _Because Hitachiins don't waste time._

 _Well, not when it's important, we don't._

I nervously swallow, gathering every bit of courage I had left . "Haru, the thing is, Kao and I, well we've – "

She holds up a hand, cutting me off, "Hika, I already know," Her cheeks flush with a deep blush, her eyes anxiously slide to the side. "I mean about you and Kao …about how you two 'really' feel about each other."

I nervously babble, with warmed cheeks, "What? Oh no, that wasn't what I was going to say ….but since you brought it up, I already knew you found out … I mean it's actually a relief that you finally know our little secret. Of course, I'm more than a little anxious to hear what- ."

"Wait, but how did you know? I only vaguely approached the subject, with Kao, and we were both drunk at the time, so he didn't understand what I was eluding to."

"D… Drunk really?" raising a teasing eyebrow, "So my little brother managed to get you intoxicated, did he?"

Haru unfurrows her arms, playfully shoving my face with a single hand, "Oh knock off, and answer the question."

I shrug my shoulders, "Fine, if you must know, it was back in uh, Japan." Knowing how Haru felt I was bit reluctant in mentioning our home country.

"Oh, I uh, see."

"Uh ,….anyway, Honey, Mori, and I had dinner plans." Believe me, Haru, that was _the_ most 'uncomfortable' dinner conversation, I've ever had the displeasure to experience. Haru, they confessed to leaving the door open back in London. Their reasoning was something about making up for NOT speaking up, back at….uh, Ouran."

"Yeah, when we talked back in London, he said something like that…." Haru, awkwardly looked down to her fidgeting fingers. "Along with _other_ things." She spoke to herself, nervously sliding her hair behind her ear all the while avoiding my eyes.

After catching what she said I couldn't help but wonder, what that cake eating shorty had said to her? I mean, I had to admit my last conversation with him, was definitely a _shocker_. "Apparently, the happy-go-lucky lolita was a lot more aware of what was 'really' going on…..more than any of us realized, at the time."

"Wow, that's really sneaky of them, but I figured it was something like that." She shrugs her shoulder.

"Yeah, a total swami on the mountain kind of thing," I let out a humorless laugh, "Damn who would have known…. they both knew what we couldn't see for ourselves."

"It's a bit surprising….all this time-" She sadly nods her head trailing off in her thoughts.

I throw out my hands, wrapping my sweaty palms around her arms, keeping her at arm's length, waiting for the burnet beauty's to lift her wavering eyes to mine. "Look, Haru, what Kao and I realized, when it comes to you, _neither_ us want to um… give up. Haru, I can honestly say all these year we've been miserable without you. We can't stand you missing from our lives….anymore." With all the emotion, pouring from my swelling chest caused my struggling voice to almost crack.

.

She reached up, softly touching my cheek, "Hika."

I lift my hand, covering hers with mine, "Wait Haru, and let me finish…before, I lose my nerve. Damn Kao, would be so much better at explaining this," I nervously, speak to myself , "He's totally buying me my next car, for this one…were taking something not offered to the public or maybe a restored classic." My attention begins to veer off.

With my hand still on her face, she blinks up. "Uh, Hika."

I anxiously drop my hand, rubbing off the sweat against my pant leg. Starring down at dried leaves rolling past my shuffling feet. "Oh, Sorry I'm just not very good at expressing this kind of thing …. I mean about feelings and all."

A chilled breeze blows against my perspiring neck as I lift my head, "Haru, you know what we said before the pictures, right? About our …uh feelings." I nervously reach out and playfully nudge her arm, "Haru, this is where you nod your head."

"Oh, uh, yeah. How could I forget?" She nods her head, letting out a humorless chuckle.

"Good," A relieved sigh blows pass my lips, "At least 'that's' been covered, the thing is ….. Kao, and I need you."

"Hika, do you see me going anywhere? It's not like you two would let me, even if I wanted to."

Ready to rip the rest of this preverbal bandage off, taking in a deep courage building breathe. "No, Haru, not like that. I don't mean like before…. as friends. Haru, we both want more than that, 'much more' actually-"

Haru's eyes nervously lift to the sky, "Uh Hika, I really think we should finish this back at the house."

"No wait, I really need to know … I mean it's always up to you and I don't have the slightest clue how it will _actually_ work …three separate relationships? A threesome? I don't mean physically, well eventually." With my desperately held question honestly laid out, I begin to nervously babble.

"Uh Hika." The blood begins to drain from her face.

"No, I don't know if I can handle that, at first. Damn, Koa could explain this a hell of a lot better than I'm fumbling through it." I quickly catch my breath, gazing down at the Brunet Beauty, with heart rendering anticipation, clumsily lifting her hand to my hammering chest.

"Anyway, Haru," I nervously swallow, while trickles of sweat slide down my overheated temple. "What do you think …I mean about what I just said ….about the three of us…being more?"

But before I get my answer, an earsplitting roar suddenly rips open the sky _. "Ahgg Hika!"_ A traumatized Haru frantically buries her face into my chest, panicked tears spill from her squeezed shut eyes, all the while clenching tightly to my navy-blue sweater.

"Oh crap!" Unable to grasp my horrible luck, I look up into the sudden torrent of rain, blurring my eyes.

"Really?! Now?"

.

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kaoru's POV**

 **Paris..**

 **Meanwhile …**

The sound of frantic knocking, pulls me from nothingness.

With my eyes shut a pained groan slips pass my lips. "What the hell happened?" Feeling as if my poor head was used as a hammer, I slowly lift my hand, tenderly rubbing the back of my head. I blindly try to gingerly lift my woozy head, feeling as it's inwardly spinning out of control, causing it to painfully crash back to the hard floor. Laying on the cold floor, knowing even if I could open my eyes it wouldn't do much good, as spotty memories begin to assault my pounding head.

.

I begin to vaguely remember my tired shoulders aching as I barely trudged from the elevator, coming back from a purposefully long day at the show's Paris venue. Once I left _…..Italy_. I forcibly pushed the haunting chocolate eyes from my head, diving head strong into my work. Deciding to forgo my family's estate, staying at the same hotel, the show was being held, so I could focus on it 24/7, keeping my mind busy.

.

Despite the long arduous hours, I achieved very little. Feeling physically ill, distracted with an unbearable need to….but no, that's not what's….um, safe.

 _I'm not what she needs. At least, not right now._

Like I said, I remember leaning, against the elevator's cool stainless steel wall. I had just left for my suite, after quite literally working around the clock as I was too exhausted to even hold myself upright. Once the doors slid open, I tiredly staggered to my feet, walking the short distance to my room. Thinking of nothing else but my bed I clumsily fumbled with my room's keycard, opening my door.

When a sharp pain violently strikes the back of my head causing my eyes to almost roll back in my head, before vaguely feeling two strong arms wrap around my sides, dragging my limp body, before carelessly tossing it to the floor.

Mumbled voices slowly bring me back from my unclear memories. I begin to mildly become conscious of more frantic knocking, coming from the other room….until the sound of the front door opens, and a single pair of high heels echo in the distance. "Hello." With the muffled familiar voice calling out, heavy footsteps begin to scatter away from me.

"Oh my lord, Lil pumpkin!" The familiar woman's heels hastily click against the floor, racing closer, "You! Why are you here? " Only behind my sealed eyelids my hazed eyes rolls back in my head,

 _As everything around me fades to black,_

 _returning my drifting consciousness back into nothingness._

 _._

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 ** **End of chapter 33 Sorry the chapter hasn't been named. If you come up with something ,please let me know .****

* * *

 **Okay, okay, the bunny blackmail is kind of farfetched… BUT Honey was willing to kill Tamaki and the twins, for merely spilling tea on it, in the anime. So I just went with it. It was either that, or messing around with Honey's wife, before Honey's marriage. I didn't think that fit with the close bound shared by the cousins ,so again I went with the evil bunny …It's just more Ouran than anything else.**

 **Darn, it seems the twins can't catch a break! Well at least not now anyway ….Oh but in the next chapter "things" begin to turn around ,and start to reveal themselves….See ya, next time .**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Please: Follow/Review/Favorite /Share**


	34. Chapter 34 Strikes of Honesty

_._

 _Disclaimer I do not own Ouran Host Club._

Back in our world

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 34 Strikes of Honesty

* * *

.

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **"CRASH!"**

Chilled rain drops fly off from my saturated strands, peeking out from my completely drenched hood. Haru's shriveled fingers frantically tighten around the collar of my unzipped parka as our soaked hiking boots hurriedly stumble through the front door. Relieved, finally out of the storm, with my chest heaving and my arms wrapped around her shivering back. My water sodden hood falls against the shut door. Damn, why didn't I check…..How could I have been so utterly stupid? I inwardly chide my lack of planning, as icy water pools around my boots.

.

"CRASH!" An explosion of rumbling thunder shakes just outside the door.

With her yellow hood buried in my chest, her shaking fingers peek out from under her oversized sleeves, roughly jerking at my collor, pressing our bodies together. "Hika." She quietly whimpers.

With the not so gentle reminder, I begin to quickly glance around the darkened cabin, trying to figure out what's my best option. "Shhh Haru. It's okay….everything is going to be alright." My lips soothingly whisper into her wet hood with my hand curled around her back, soothingly resting on the top of her head. "I've got you." Giving the Brunet Beauty a reassuring squeeze with my free hand.

Begrudgingly, I pull my arm away from her back, flicking the light switch next to the door. "Damn, a little too rustic, even for me. I'm pretty sure I reserved a cabin WITH electricity." My lips fall as I repeatedly flick the switch with no effect. "Or at least that's how we left it, this morning."

Squinting through the darkness, seeing the seemingly endless treacherous stairs ascending into pitch-black nothingness I decide to blindly shuffle us into the nearby living room, just off from the puddled entryway. With the petrified Brunet Beauty refusing to let go, desperately hanging onto my saturated coat I slowly stumble my way to the leather couch….or at least I'm hoping it's the couch for the sake of my shins. As I can only see darkened shadows in the gloomy room.

 **"CRASH!"**

With the sudden flash of lightning answering my question I firmly, albeit gently begin to pry her clutching fingers away from my jacket, guiding her to sit on the couch. "Just give me a few minutes? I promise I'll make things okay again." Her body shudders, refusing to let go. "Please Haru…..trust me?"

I tenderly lay a hand on her trembling fingers, clenched around my zipper, until she nods her head, begrudgingly sliding her hands from my chest. "All right Hika, I'll try." Her soft voice nearly breaks.

Knowing it's only a matter of time before the next impending strike, I hastily feel my way along the back of the couch. Until my rain soaked fingers brush across the utterly soft throw folded over the cool leathered edge. With a wave of my hand, I snap the throw, unfurling it in the air before guiding the floating blanket over the shivering brunet. Tightly pulling the new warmth reassuringly around her. With my arms free, our two water soaked bags finally slide off my throbbing arm, plopping down on the wooden floor.

.

 _ **"CRASH!"** _ Standing above the terrified brunet as a long streak of crackling lightning blazes across surrounding darkened picture windows, in the sprawling giant room. Great for snuggling by the fire while admiring quite, snow laden views, complete shit for what I desperately needed, at the moment. My concerned eyes suddenly fall to the extended window, noticing a patio lounge chair haphazardly roll across the adjoining wooden deck. I quickly rush around the room, jerking shut the swaying insulated curtains, which use to close with a simple remote.

.

"Hika!" Not wasting a single minute, I quickly peel the top of my sopping wet bag open, rummaging through it, before pulling out a stainless-steel flashlight. My thumb slides across the switch but my lighting salvation is quickly squelched with the temporary flicking of the sudden burnt out bulb. Frustrated, I smack the end of the flashlight against my open palm, lifting the bulb to my strained eyes, attempting to fix it.

Practically searing my retinas with the sudden beam of fog light flooding directly into my stinging eyes. "Damn it Hikaru, that wasn't very smart." I hissed to myself while rubbing my blinded eyes. "Yeah Haru, just try and hang in there, for a little longer, I'll be right back!" Speaking a little louder with a reassuring tone.

With my promise in mind, I leap to my feet, hastily rounding the corner before my soaking shoes squeak against the stairs. Following the fuzzy light dancing up the pitch-black stairs, until I throw my arms out wide, slamming open my bedroom door. In a flash I whip open my top drawer, madly hurling endless rolled socks and silky boxers, over my shoulder until my searching fingers stumble upon what I needed.

.

 _The very thing I begrudgingly left her side for._

 _._

Worried about being gone for too long, I jerk open another drawer, scooping up a few items before blindly sprinting for the stairs. Realizing a little too late I slammed the door just a little too hard, as my forehead blindly crashes into the unyielding closed door, causing my stunned body to hurl backwards. With my head spinning and the toes of my boots pointed upward, my muddled words barely slur from my mouth. "Definitely…. not smart, Hikaru."

.

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"Uh Sweetie, take it easy" A familiar voice lingers into my emerging consciousness. "Mind your head."

Drifting in out of nothingness my head leans into a delicate hand, softly caressing my cheek. "Haru?" Just the sound of her name tugs at my broken chest.

"Looks like I'll be getting my answers, soon enough."

"Yes, he seems to be waking up….no thanks, to you!" My golden eyes begin to flutter against the light, noticing a familiar blob with concerned eyes hovering over me. "Oh thank goodness, Lil pumpkin, your finally awake…I was so worried."

"Mom?" With my spinning head resting in her silky lap, feeling her delicate fingers lightly brush my hair away from my throbbing head….my heart falters. Knowing it isn't the Brunet Beauty tenderly touching my cheek.

.

 _Why would it, as I'm purposely staying away …for her safety._

 **Yes, by the way, this is Kaoru's POV :)**

 **.**

"Yes, momma's here, Lil pumpkin. Just try and keep still you have a rather nasty bump on the back of your head." The ginger fashion icon happily nods her head, smiling through trails of relieved tears, as she tenderly brushes her long french tips through my hair.

"Mom, please don't call me my baby name in front of the thugs." Letting out a pained groan, peeling my pounding head from my mother's lap. "Leave a guy, at least a little dignity, especially in front of his hopefully, future father in law." With my head cradled in my palm, my mischievous eyes knowingly slide over to the familiar long haired cross-dresser. Stopping his glass just before his awestruck glossy lips, with his stunned round eyes peeking over the rim of the tumbler.

.

The cross dressing father slams the glass on the wooden end table, sloshing the golden liquid onto the reflective surface. "Like hell, that's ever going to happen! I was already bamboozled by that damn brainless blond! I'm not about to give up my little girl to some perverted red head! "

Sitting with my shoulders hunched, massaging my tender temple. I reply with a frustrated huff, "Perverted red head? Hell, have you even looked at yourself, lately? "

"Sweetheart, how did you know?" My mother leaned in close, softly questioning.

Tilting my head closely to my curious mother, except I kept my tone clear, so the rest of the room can hear it…or at least Haru's father. "It's not like even in an unconscious state I wouldn't recognize that voice...I've heard it enough in my dreams …and not in the 'good' kind, I might add."

"Oh, are you saying someone else stars in your dreams? It better not be anyone related to me, Hitachiin!"

"Tsk nightmares." A broad shouldered man, dressed in a grey pinstriped suit laughs to himself, "Yeah, I hear where you're coming from….the man can be scary, especially when he's all dolled up." With a cherry hot cigarette dangling from his tan lips, he slowly walks over, stops in front of me, "Here, this should help, with your head, I mean. I'm afraid nothing is going to help the freaked out father." A massive brutish hand dangles a small drink in front of my eyes.

.

Slipping the glass tumbler from his massive sausage like fingers, rotating my wrist, causing the golden liquid to swirl around the glass. "Uh Thanks ….I uh guess." I incredulously inspect the drink, as I'm somewhat reluctant to take a sip, instead I use it to comfort my aching head.'

.

"Drink, it will put hair on that developing chest, of yours," The thuggish man erupts in a bold belly laugh, throwing out his hand, slapping me on the back. "It's from your own stash. Hey, I promise its safe." He mockingly takes a sip from his own glass. "Look, poison isn't really my thing. I'm more of a hands-on kind of guy." My stunned eyes reflect off the man's mirrored sunglasses, "Besides, you would already be long gone, If the Boss ordered it." The tan thug lightly slaps my cheek before standing up. "Count yourself lucky, I'm not taking orders from the guy, in the dress."

.

Ranka pulls his glass from his lips, dramatically flinging it around. "What, we're aiding perverts now? I thought we were here to find my precious daughter…and to make sure LIL' PUMPKIN, here, wished he never came across my delicate angel, in the first place!"

"You better not touch a hair on my son's head…Look, be reasonable. Judging by your taste in such delicious looking shoes, I know you absolutely can." She deliberately studies the sparkling sling backs, on the crossdressers feet.

"Ah damn it, to hell!" Resting the chilled glass to my throbbing head, while rolling my eyes. "See, what you've done now…mother? It's going to be practically impossible to stand up to him! Well, you can kiss your little darlings away during all the major holidays, from now on."

"Oh these? Well you SHOULD like them, their one of your 'earlier' designs. Oh, honey, if these shoes could talk, they would tell you an amazing journey, on how I came across these little beauties. "

"Hey mom, I know you can't help yourself, but do you really think this is the best time, to be talking about shoes?"

"Really, I must say I'm intrigued … See Ranka you just need to get used to the idea …Like it or not were going to be family." The fashion icon's absolutely ageless face grows perplexed, "Uh sorry dear… but we don't normally see each other during the holidays…in fact I can't recall the last one we actually spent together."

"Well yeah, but now if you wanted to, it's all over. He'll always be pulling out the damn baby name, from now on! Well at least Hika will be around, to help me out."

"I'm not sure I understand, sweetheart?" Confused, she reaches over, ripping the glass from my fingers. "Damn, momma needs a drink." But before I can stop, her, my mother had already jerked her head back, downing the entire drink, in some rather manly gulps.

Seeing this the man in the grey suit, standing next to the bar, bursts out into rolling bouts of laughter, "It's alright kid, let your mom have it …I'll make you another one."

She shrugs her shoulders, while handing me the empty glass, "What? It didn't look like you were going to use it?"

I leaned in closer, quietly hissing back. "Well yeah mom, there was a reason for that."

She waves a dismissive hand, "Oh piddle…the man already said it himself, that he wasn't THAT type of killer." She arrogantly crosses her legs, being sure the crossdresser gets a good look at her shoes. "Sweetie, you really need to learn to trust people."

"Killer mom, the optimum word here, IS KILLER! Weren't you just freaking out about the bump on my head, a few minutes ago?" I motioned my head towards the bar, "Well, who do you think gave it to me, in the first place?! Seeing my mother just blink back at me, like I had grown three heads, my palm smacks my forehead in defeat. "Oh hell, never mind." Lifting my free hand, I begrudgingly reach up, snapping my fingers. "Thanks, you might as well make it a double, while you're at it."

.

"Yeah, sure thing." The man lifts another glass off a pyramid of tumblers, "Coming right up."

"What are you some kind of part time thug AND a part time bartender?" The cross dressing father irritably crosses his arms, glancing at his glass.

The man proudly strides over, exchanging my mother's empty glass for a fuller one. "I don't know, does your drink need to be freshened up, too?"

"Well, uh no thank you, I'm not really into the Rich Bastard's expensive brands." The father hands the empty glass to the towering man. "I'm more into the fruity cocktails…you know the ones you can barely taste the alcohol in," The drag queen knowingly shares a look with me. "Until, you're good and plastered."

The man sadly sighs, walking back to the bar., where the inspiring bartender receives at hug from the shorter thug. "Momma, always thought I would be happiest, behind a bar."

"Oh sweetie, if it's any consolation …I think you would make a wonderful bartender. In fact I know quite a few owners, who will look the other way, if you know what I mean?"

"Really, Mrs. H?" The thuggish man pulls away from his friend.

My mother shrugs, "Sure, it's never too late…If it's something you really want."

Ignoring, the former killer rehabilitation, career counseling, I curiously pull my glass from my lips, "So, all this time, we were wrong." My golden eyes slowly slide over to the angry crossdresser, "Since you and your little entourage have suddenly showed up, that could only mean one thing….. You were the maniacs, running us off the road. Weren't you?"

The ginger father uncomfortably gazes towards his empty hands, wishing he had that drink back, carefully considering his next words… Until his head turns towards the bedroom,

… _As looming footsteps, call his attention._

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

Not really sure how much time has passed, my hand gradually lifts to my throbbing head as I gingerly get off the floor. "Damn It, Hikaru!" My golden eyes suddenly flip open wide, realizing I was breaking my word. I hurriedly recapture everything I clumsily retrieved, juggling the items, before cautiously opening the dented door, and following my cursed name.

While making my way down the stairs my panicked fingers unravel the long cord. "Ah sorry Haru, this should help." I swiftly pull back the blanket and her rain soaked hood, sliding a pair of headphones over her ears. The effect was instantaneous as her tense shoulders quickly dropped.

The stunned brunet's wide, tear laden, eyes flutter up as she blindly reaches up, lightly tracing her shaky fingers along the headphones. "Are these-"The brunet beauty emotionally trails off as I flip through the songs, kneeling in front of her.

"Wait a minute, do you…do you 'actually' remember?" Somewhat taken back I smooth out my perplexed forehead, shaking my head. "Uh no, this isn't the same pair. Noise canceling technology HAS improved quite a bit, since then." With my cheeks, warming my eyes didn't dare lift from the scrolling digital font, on the music player. "Although, I'm sure if I needed to, I could get a hold of the original set up. Unbeknownst to my well-meaning twin I sort of tossed them in a box, with some other junk, back in my old closet. " My heart practically wrenched in my throat, as I begrudgingly admitted the truth. Well half the truth, anyway. When it came to my old player and headphones

.

… _.I couldn't bring myself to toss them away …I just couldn't._

"Aww Hika, You kept them, after all these years?" Her sweet voice only caused my chest to tighten more.

"Uh yeah." Shrugging my shoulders, continuing to mess with the red player. "It's not like it's a big deal… I mean I can't stand it when people touch my stuff…and I'm actually pretty awful at cleaning out my own closet...So if Kao, doesn't somehow trick me in to doing it, it just kind of multiplies into its own life force…. Luckily, we moved after a while." I held out my open palm with the small rectangle shaped player resting on top. "I uh, picked this up before I left Japan, figuring now since your back-"I awkwardly trailed off.

.

In truth, those red monstrosities, the name my twin happen to always call them, were the very reason the estate's maids wouldn't dare cross my closets' thresholds. One day during our last days of Ouran, I came home to a surprise of my life… Our mother, the fashion icon herself, was actually cleaning out our closets! I practically wrestled the "red monstrosities" out of the shocked maid's hands….along with a rather aged empty box. Furious, I politely but firmly pointed to the door. Declaring nobody should ever dare touch my stuff again.

AN * (Just a little a blast from the past, for you, "Lifetime Continues" readers ;)

Huddled in the far off corner of my closet, sitting under two year old, out of fashion suits. With my arms desperately wrapped around the red headphones and an empty carton of pickled yams. I overheard my levelheaded twin try to explain to my upset mother. One of her first clues on how I really felt about the Brunet Beauty…also it was my first clue...

 _That I was beginning to lose it._

Her hand slips from the red chenille throw, sliding it tenderly on mine. "Thanks, Hika." A single tear slides down her cheek.

"Oh, like I said, it's no big deal it's just something THIS 'rich bastard' picked up at the airport. Believe me, it's no big." My hands carefully curl around the little red player as I chuckled.

" That day…you came after me ….it _always_ meant a lot to me ….even back in the states…. I couldn't forget."

"You're kidding, I was such an ass back then ….I uh, but it if makes you feel any better ….I uh couldn't forget that day …either," My cheeks warmed with the faded memory, causing me to nervously rub the back of my neck until something next to me caught my attention. "Um anyway," Avoiding her eyes, I scooped up the items, shoving them into her arms. "Here, unless you want to catch a cold, you should probably get out of those wet things…since you seem to be okay now, I'll just um, turn my back….and uh give you some privacy. " Before I could turn around, I quickly leaned over, kissing her tear trailed cheek, as I curled her delicate fingers around the player.

.

Somewhat taken back my old friend reaches up to touch the spot, I just kissed. "Hika?"

I abruptly get up, stopping just before the entryway, unable to look at her. "It's uh …just something I've always wanted to do ….since that day. It's uh how I wished our first date ….would have ended. Maybe if it had, you wouldn't have picked-" I awkwardly trailed off, rubbing the back of my neck as I uncomfortably talk out towards the rain puddled room. "Anyway, if you want, I have the original song on the play list …I mean if you want to listen to it, that is?"

I didn't dare stay and hear her reply

….I couldn't.

So, I just went ahead busying myself, staying close by, while mopping up the wet entryway with only the occasional streaks of lightening keeping me company.

 _ **A little later…**_

Once done cleaning up and changing out of my own soaking wet clothes, I finally made my way back to the sitting room. Standing in the doorway I peeked over the white's sofa's overstuffed arm. My breath hitched in my throat as I watch the sleeping angelic woman. Obviously exhausted, as she's fast asleep, curled up into the red throw.

While laying out our wet clothes around the fresh licks of flicking fire I can't help but peek over my shoulder at the small content smile perched on the sleeping brunet's face. My chest tightens as I realized for the first time I have taken my first step towards the promise I keep secretly locked inside my chest.

 _By simply being there, soothing away her…. oldest trouble._

 _ **Sometime later…**_

Sitting on the floor, staring at the glowing embers as my tired eyes begin to flutter closed, when a single hand settles on my shoulder. My body lurches in surprise, turning around to see the sleepy Brunet Beauty dressed in one of my t-shirts. A blush immediately swirls on my cheeks as I knew, just under the wrapped throw, my friend was ALSO wearing a pair of MY purple boxers. "Hey sleepy head, feeling better?" Knowing the radiant heat from the roaring fire would hide my blush I turned toward the drowsy woman.

.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that." Wrapped in the red throw she slides off the couch, scooting closer, sitting right next to me. "I mean once I …um heard that song again I sort of drifted off." She awkwardly looks down, adjusting her hold on the throw, cautiously sliding the massive headphones off her ears. "So um, how long did the uh, storm last?" She glances around the orange hazed room.

.

Lifting my rested arm from across my bended knee and my crossed socking feet, waving my phone before carefully tossing it in front of me. "Oh it's not over yet, at least that's what the weather app on my phone is saying." With my hand free, I throw out my arm, pulling her damp pony tailed head closer to my chest. "We're sort of in a lull, at the moment. You should um, probably go back to sleep, before it starts again." Giving her a concerned look, I easily slip the red headphones back around her ears.

.

However, to my surprise she doesn't head back to the couch, only snuggling further into my chest. I can't help but squeeze her closer, resting my lips on the top of her head, as a relaxing quite gradually takes over the room. Until a sleepy voice breaks the sound of the crackling fire,

.

"Uh Hika, about what you asked ….I mean…. _before_ the storm _?"_

 _ **End of Hikaru's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kaoru's POV**_

 _ **.**_

Confident footsteps could be heard, echoing from my bedroom. Until a familiar ginger haired mobster strolls into the occupied sitting room, sliding his phone into his inside breast pocket. "Ah Hitachiin, your finally awake, I must thank you for your generous hospitality to myself and my boys."

.

With my glass pressed against my head, I dismissively wave a hand. "It's not like I had a choice." Grumbling to myself as I'm not in the best of moods…as I had recently been knocked unconscious by an inspiring bartender/ henchman, awaken by a 'surprised' visit by my CEO mother….I'm starving, tired, and I definitely NEED a shower….and if I was being perfectly honest I wish people would leave me the hell alone! Damn, if I actually voiced all this. people would think they had the wrong twin.

.

"I must apologize for my tardiness. You see, my wife is expecting rather soon and well, she's quite anxious that her husband isn't home, yet."

My mother happily tents her hands, "Oh marvelous, a new father in the works. Well congratulations!" With my twin's warning practically screaming in my pounding head, of course the fashion icon chooses now, to turn in my direction "If only my boys would follow your example…It seems like I've been simply waiting forever."

With my cool glass pressed against my head I give my mother a pleading look, "Mom, please don't start… Hika, already told me what you expect."

She gracefully accepts another drink, despite me silently objecting to the thuggish bartender. "Fine, as long as you keep it, in mind." She waves a hand while lifting her glass.

Unable to even climb that mountain my golden eyes slide over to the confident mobster, "Hello Ritsu, I was wondering when you would be popping by?"

He graciously takes an offered drink, nodding to his trained killer, lifting his glass, "Ah, Kaoru isn't it? At least that's what I've been told?"

"Ah yeah, Ritsu it's me," I nod my head, "Listen, about the car chase."

He sits down on the couch, resting his arm across the back. "Oh that, it was a slight oversight."

Outraged, "A slight oversight? That's what you call it?"

"It wasn't on my account, I assure you." He takes a long sip, before licking the golden liquid from his thin lips. "Since our last encounter, I'm confident, you know, just how overprotected fathers can get." He meaningfully nods his head towards the festering crossdresser. "Of course, if it wasn't for your LITTLE club He might not be nearly as bad as he is now."

"Ahhh Ahh," A crazed laugh comes from the crossdresser, "Now you little shit are in for it, he's mentioned your damn club." Speaking with a menacing smile.

"Protective?" Vehemently pointing a sharp finger, "That asshole nearly killed us! I had to turn into some kind of crazy stuntman, just to get away from him. Over protective my ass, if you had any idea what he's done …what he could have done, he wouldn't be talking about freaking shoes, now! "

"Wait Kaoru," My concerned mother blinks towards me, "Dear, who was driving like a maniac?" With every word, her worry escalates into something truly terrifying. "And why is this the FIRST time I'm hearing about it?!"

I nervously swallow, seeing our family's demon unleashed, "Ah freaking hell."

Her golden eyes blaze, "Kaoru Hitachiin, you answer your mother, damn it!"

Letting out a defeated sigh, I raise my hand, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck, Unable to look at the seething demon, standing over me? "We didn't tell you, because we didn't want to worry you….it just sort of happened."

"Wait, 'we?" She pulls the glass from her lips, "Damn, of course your twin knew about this, why am I not surprised?" She lifts her hand, massaging her temple. "Kaoru, why the hell would someone try and run you off the road?" My mother hissed.

Nodding my head to the side, towards the gawking cross dresser. "I don't know, why don't you ask your damn shoe buddy, over there! I was too busy dodging cars to ask him why he was freaking chasing us, in the first place! " Fuming, I quickly jerk my head back, taking a long pull of my drink.

"YOU!" Furious, my mother marches over, confronting the ginger father, motioning between the two of them. "Why the hell would you risk both our children's lives, like that?"

The infuriated cross-dresser swiftly leaps from his seat, standing toe to toe with the seething fashion icon, "Your perverted sons, kidnapped my little girl!"' pointing an adamant finger directly at my head. "I was merely protecting her wellbeing!"

"By running her off the road? Ranka are you that much of a fool?" My mother unfolds her arms, angrily swinging them out. "You could have killed them both! Damn it, my sons' maybe a little unconventional," The furious icon stands toe to toe, "But, I can tell you, without a doubt," she sharply pokes the cross dresser's chest. "They absolutely love your daughter …they always have. Don't believe me, then just look around. Lift my son's damn shirt! You know exactly what's there! Don't you?!" With fiery eyes burning towards Haru's father, she holds out her pinky. "They would rather knowingly, sprint headstrong into unprecedented danger then have her get so much as a 'sliver' in her little finger!"

.

"Uh Mom." Seeing matters only escalate I quickly leave my seat, although I don't dare step between the two arguing ginger parents.

Ranka pulls his head away from my mother, as he lets out a humorless chuckle, "You know, I've been sincerely told that before. That blond president of your rich bastards' fan club sat right in front of me, elegantly declaring everything you just said …and look what happened. Just a few short months later, she was summarily tossed aside, leaving me to pick up the pieces."

.

Frustrated, the silky blue material of my mother's sheath dress shifts as she purposely cocks her hip, while propping her hand. "You know what, I'm so done, hearing about that damn club! It was just a stupid high school club." My mother's eyes glance over in my direction, "It uh, certainly wasn't worth stopping anyone's life over."

 _We both knew, it wasn't just one…..but three frozen in time._

"Yeah, you say that now, but you weren't there." The cross dresser turns towards the mobster giving him a gratitude filled smile, "If it wasn't for Ritsu, I wouldn't have even had the means to rescue her." The ginger mobster silent gives his head a small nod of acknowledgment, while raising his glass, to the crossdresser.

Ranka turns back, letting out a sigh as his smile quickly dissolves, "Being who you are, you'll never know how that feels." The frustrated cross dresser throws out his arms, one after the other. "Not with private jets, here and there. Listen Hitachiin, You flew half way across the planet because you were worried about your son …..Tell me, just how many of your family's privately owned planes are parked at the airport, right now? "

.

My mother stepped forward, cautiously placing a gentle hand over his shaking fist. "Look, Ranka, you had all the resources you ever needed." She lifted her other hand, motioning to herself, "I would have done anything for you, or your daughter and I know several other families, who weren't in that damn club that thought the same way. The Houshakujis, Sagas, and The Kurakanos, and that was only a few from her class." She knowing shares look, giving the mobster a smile, while dropping her hand, "Hell, you just going to Ritsu, here, proves what I've been saying."

I glance over to my mother with a perplexed face, "Mom, you never told us any of this ….We always just assumed it was mostly us?"

"I tried." Her woeful eyes drop down to her fidgeting fingers," but neither of you would ever listen." Her tone turns quiet, almost like she was speaking to herself, as her hand rubs tenderly along her arms, as if she was giving herself a hug. "You two, just sort of fell backwards in time, only depending on each other …everyone else fell by the wayside, including your own mother."

Seeing my mom practically in tears, I rush to her side, throwing my arms around her, nuzzling her cheek. "Mom, we didn't mean to-"

She quickly cuts me off, lifting her hand to my cheek, tenderly cupping it. "Sweetie now's not the time." A bittersweet smile slowly emerges, "Besides, since you've found that girl, you and your brother have reached out ….asked for help…..and little by little, you've let us back in."

Only holding my mother tighter, burying my emotional face into her shoulder, shaking my head. "Mom, I'm so sorry, Hika and I never meant to shut you or dad out …we just went back to before the club, before the betrayal."

"Shhh sweetie," My mother softly patted my head, "I understand." She gave me a reassuring squeeze, before stepping away, turning her attention back to Haru's father. "You see Ranka, your daughter left quite the impression and well her disappearance …did the same."

A single pair of clapping can be heard, before it dwindles into silence. "Touching, but I won't be fooled by a mere mother and son performance …most of the time, you rich bastards go around letting your money solve your problems….I won't let my daughter be exposed to that, ever again."

"Really, you heartless bastard! Do you think that beautiful tender moment was an act, purely put on for your behalf?" My furious mother begins to push up her sleeves. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was about to get some well-deserved payback, from the overprotective father.

Seeing her about to swing towards the suddenly stunned father, I swiftly reach around her waist and pull her back, "Mom, don't it won't help!"

"I don't know, it might help ME feel better!" She huffs, adjusting her dress.

"Yeah, but what will Haru think?" Quietly speaking in her ear, holding her shoulders, from behind. "Hika and I are already having a tough enough time, this….this will only cause us, even more trouble."

She reaches up, tenderly patting me on the cheek. "Fine, I'll do it for my Lil Pumpkin."

My head crashes to her shoulder, slowly shaking it, in defeat, "Mom, I'm begging you, if you ever want grandchildren, stop with the baby names."

With a chuckle, she easily shrugs out of my hands. "Using money to solve problems, really? That doesn't look like what my sons have been doing. They been dragging you're poor daughter all across Europe, trying to fix what was done to your family." Flinging her arms out to the side, "Not tossing money in every direction." She stubbornly crosses her arms, "The Hitachiins are nothing like the Suohs, or the Ootoris ….You would know that, if you'd stop lumping us together by the size our bank accounts….I get it Ranka, you, and your daughter were hurt…but, it's time to move the hell on! I ….uh happen to know your daughter wasn't the ONLY one who suffered!"

She hesitantly paused, _"Who …..mentally broke."_

.

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Somewhere across the country.**

 **Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

Suddenly a fear in which the likes I've never felt before, Not even when I made my way up those damn metal stairs, before seeing her father's abandoned apartment. Nothing like I've ever experienced caused my terrified heart to hammer against my ribs, like now. "Uh yeah, Haru, what about it?" I cautiously speak against her chestnut hair.

Letting out a sleepy yawn, snuggling into my chest, "I uh want to ….try."

My heart just about burst out of my chest, I wanted to stick my finger in my ear, as I must have heard it wrong… but I couldn't as I carefully peeked down to a sleeping brunet, clenching on to my navy blue hoodie.

 **Yes, even later still...**

" **CRASH!"**

"Hika." Her tightened fingers sink further into my sweatshirt, causing my arms to sleepily squeeze her closer, without so much as cracking a conscious eye I mumble something incoherently while kissing the top of her head. …and falling back asleep.

That is until I feel her delicate strawberry skin pressed against mine. Figuring this must be one hell of a dream, my flatten palms begin to lightly press into her shivering warm back. Tilting my head ever so slightly I slowly sink into the deepening kiss. All the while massaging small lingering circles into the thin material as my blatant indulgences only escalate with every alluring touch. A throaty almost animalistic growl escapes deep from within me, as her silky lips slowly press under my jawline. "Damn, it has been awhile." I sleepily mumble to myself with an aroused chuckle.

" **CRASH!"**

The tantalizing body beneath my searching fingertips suddenly flinches, desperately clinging to my chest. Causing me to rethink this whole dream idea as my sleepy eyes gradually flutter open, seeing a petrified brunet beauty huddled on top of me, her face buried into my chest ."Shhh Haru, what's wrong?" with my thumb and pointer finger I roughly rub the sleep from my blurred eyes.

" **CRASH!"**

My attention is quickly called with a dull light flashing through the heavy material. "Damn, I guess my phone was right. It's really getting nasty out there." My eyes turn back to the shivering brunet, first readjusting her headphones, then checking to see it there's anything wrong with the player. Not finding anything, I slightly increase the volume. As I continue to rub comforting circles on her back. "Shhh, Haru, I'm right here," Affectionately leaning down, kissing the top of her head, "by your side...where, I'll always be." Whispering against her chestnut hair.

Her body somewhat calms, "Thanks Hika." Large tearstained chocolate eyes cautiously peek up from my chest, between lingering tears.

"Of course, Haru, what are…um boyfriends for?" I mischievously chuckle, carefully testing as my breath catches. Ready to deny the miscommunication with a little well placed humor. However, she silently scoots closer, tenderly taking my lips. Elated for the new relationship status I sink desperately into the kiss, tasting her salty tears.

" **CRASH!"**

Her body suddenly tenses up as we kiss. Figuring she would need to pull away, I begin to end our first brief moment. Only with her trembling fingers tightly clutching my collar she doesn't stop, only exploring my mouth further….almost franticly.

Realizing what was 'actually' happening, with a heavy sigh blown between our lips, I begin to reluctantly pull away, sadly shaking my head. "No Haru, not like this." Softly laying my hands over hers.

Obviously scared from the storm her tearing eyes lift to mine, "Hika, I don't understand," Her whispered voice cracks "I …I …thought… that's what you'd want. I mean since we're-" She trails off, sliding her eyes closed, allowing an emotional filled drop to trickle down her cheek, landing on my wrist.

Just before my eyes blur, feeling her sweet breath blow against my fresh kissed lips my head falls back, before reaching out, gently lifting the scared brunet beauty's chin, leveling her gaze, with mine. "Together, now?" The side of my lips curl in a devilish smirk, with the teasing clarification.

Her red tearstained eyes never waver as she silently nods her head.

My free arm squeezes her close, with no hesitation in my earnest voice. "Believe me, Haru, I 'really' want to," Lifting my golden eyes to the beamed ceiling, almost shouting over the storm, "In fact, I can't BELIEVE I'm about to say this!" Raising both my hands in the air before emotionally falling, slowly dragging desperate fingers over my cheeks and lips. Turning back, my fingers tenderly cradle her cheek. "But not like this, I don't want to be your distraction …from the storm."

"But."

Huddled next to the soft glow of the flickering flames. Feeling enticement press along every inch of my body. Finding it increasing difficult to cling to my gentlemanly resolve my finger purposely presses against her lips, halting her objections.

"Shhh, not tonight, Haru." My finger slides off her lips, leaning down I cautiously glance over to the window, before carefully lifting one of the speakers from her ear. "Haru, when I finally take you, I want every bit of your attention on me." My lips brush against her ear with a low whisper while my free hand seductively draws along her arm, "On everything I'm touching…on what you're feeling." I readjust the headphones pulling back, seeing my Brunet Beauty speechless with rounded unblinking eyes, staring back at me, unable to breathe.

With an amused chuckle, I deliberately pull her tightly against my chest, "Right now Haru, this is enough… Just holding you." My genuine eyes burn into hers as I capture her hand, committedly lacing our fingers together. Letting out a frustrated growl, "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of just THIS …Now, it's mine …All mine, since you agreed, Because I have no intention of ever letting go." My free hand, gradually wanders along her back. "My arms ….. have finally made their way home." Kissing the side of her head.

She affectionately rests her head on my chest. "Thanks Hika…I have to admit they do feel nice." She lets out a yawn, "like they've been missing….all these years."

"They won't be…not, any longer, I promise you that, Haru."

"Sounds good." She sleepily nuzzles her head.

"Shhh, you should at least try and get some sleep, you're going to need it." I squeeze her close, kissing the top of her head with a chuckle, suggestively mumbling, as I too begin to drift off.

"Because 'AFTER' the storm, that's altogether different matter."

 **End of Hikaru's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kaoru's POV**

My round shocked eyes flash over, "Mom, no! You can't!"

She gave me a kind smile, before shaking her head, "No, sweetie this needs to be said." She nervously drops her eyes to her wringing hands, before lifting her head, with an earnest expression, "He uh won't mind, not if it's for this….if it's for her."

I nod my head, "Okay, but if this gets back to the rest of the family-"

She cuts me off, while turning back to the irritated crossdresser, "Listen, when your daughter disappeared my two boys were nothing short of devastated and to be completely honest … it effected our entire family." My mother cautiously glances over to me before continuing, "My boys… I can honestly say, 'one' probably wouldn't have made it….Without depending heavily on the other."

My mother deliberately slides her eyes, giving me a knowing look. A look to tell me all my silent struggles did not go unnoticed, at least not by her. "and the other …wasn't too far behind, his brother."

Ranka's voice emotionally cracks, "I'm …sorry to hear that….at least they had each other. My daughter was lift with no one."

"Yes, they've always had each other, I'll give you that." The fashion icon chuckles, "But I think your daughter wasn't as 'alone' as you once thought. Just looking around this room I see concerned faces." Little by little, she glances around the room, before she stops at my wavering eyes. "Who grew to love that girl, just as my entire family did." She shrugs her shoulders, "its hard not to."

Ranka knowingly looks over my mother's head, in my direction, "Yeah, I've heard she was some kind of rich bastards' toy."

"No, actually, my husband and I love her like a daughter, and my sons …well, you only have to look in their eyes to know what they really feel."

Flustered, unable to argue with the retired CEO, the cross dresser snaps his head towards me. "I warned you…you could have just let her go …but neither of you, would listen….you two ripped her from her life, for a SECOND time ...And I'm not sure, I can forgive you for that!"

Giving the furious father the most sincere look, "Sir that was never our intention …..Tell me Ranka, back in Portland, was she happy?"

A little taken back, the cross dresser grumbles, avoiding my eyes. "Uh happy? Well there were days-"

With my arms folded, I knowingly shake my head, "Go ahead, stumble as much as you want, we both know she wasn't."

"It was just a matter of time, I mean sooner or later-"The faulting father desperately looks over to the ginger mobster, "well, go ahead, you red headed gunslinger, tell them!"

Ritsu pulls his drink from his lips giving the cross dresser a steely look, "What do you want me to say? That she's nothing like she once was? That you've been so damn worried about her relapsing, you haven't let the girl have any kind of life?!" He motions to his men, hanging out by the bar. "Just relentless bodyguards, watching her every move….From what I've heard, I can honestly say these guys have been at least trying to set things back, to the way they once were." Ritsu, glances over, giving me a quick wink. "Or at least the way it SHOULD have been, all along." He uncomfortably looks down at his glass, causing chunks of ice to slowly clink against it. "Ranka, maybe it's time to let go…. I mean really let go, this time….and I think I can help with that. You're not a made man…you're not a mobster…. you're a father, who 'doesn't' have any henchman under him. "

.

"Ritsu, what are you saying? You want my little girl left with, these guys?" Ranka flings a thumb in my direction.

Ritsu slams his drink down, "Oh wake the hell up, Ranka! I don't know if you missed it, but she's not a little girl, anymore. She hasn't looked the same in pigtails, in LONG time."

The want-to-be bartender takes one last pull from his cigarette, while casually leaning on the bar, exhaling white swirls of smoke. "Ah, you're telling me. I've seen her, when she was out washing the estates cars, with all those tiny pink bubbles, allover that one t-shirt of hers. You know the thin one, with the red flowers?" With a disturbing dreamy look on his face, the thug pulls a blue and white handkerchief from his pocket, dotting his sweaty forehead. "So damn… uh Hot…respectable! Yeah, respectable like a-" Seeing the room full of furious eyes burning toward the insolent thug, he awkwardly trails off, before slowly, sidestepping behind his much shorter friend.

.

After giving the thug a good hard warning the cross dresser turns back to the ginger mob boss. "They couldn't figure out which one gets the girl, back then, and they can't figure it out, now! So why the hell should I?"

Unable to take the spiraling conversation I begin to speak up, "Um actually," I awkwardly clear my throat, "we, HAVE decided."

He crosses his arms, raising a curious eyebrow, "Oh, you have, have you? Really? So, which one is batter up? Which one is at the plate, swinging for the fences?!"

A familiar hand rests on my arm, "Um sweetie, this might not be the best time. Maybe you should wait, until he's in a better frame of mind?" My mother cautiously whispers, glancing over at the cross dresser, with a concerned look, "Perhaps, after 'several' drinks, serval 'hard' drinks?"

I tenderly pat my mother's hand, resting on my arm, before stepping away, "No mom, like you said, this needs to be said."

As if I was facing a trigger happy firing squad, I anxiously step in front of the soon to be irate father, nervously swallowing, wishing my twin could be right next to me.

"Well, actually, sir, if Haru's okay with it?

Both of us."

 **End of Kaoru's POV**

 **End chapter 34**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hey, I wanted to thank everyone for their heartfelt well wishes, you guys are amazing! Thanks, to you and the doctors, I'm well on my way to a full recovery, with only my occasional off days. So thank you.**

 **Happy Belated Holidays. I wanted to get this out during winter break but it just didn't happened. Everything gets really busy around this time of year.**

 **Wow, a lot things seem to be happing to the twins. I was actually going to add an additional ending to this, but I decided to end it here. I don't know about you, but I can just imagine Ranka's eye literally popping out of his head, after Kaoru drops his little threesome bomb on the overprotective father. Making the following update utterly tantalizing to start writing ;) So I'm thinking it won't be too long.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**

 **If you get the chance, please Follow/Review /Favorite /Share Thanks!**


End file.
